Harrigan's Heroes
by Warlord-Sponge
Summary: A trio of unlikely comrades are dispatched to find Crichton. But things don't go quite as planned. WARNING! Some chapters have higher ratings! Check chapter headings! NOW A FINISHED WORK.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"We have got to make another launch, probably within two months, or the Farscape project is down for good" exclaimed DK to the people with him in the lunch cafeteria at IASA's Canaveral facility.  
  
"Preaching to the converted, mate" replied one of the radar operators "It's not us you have to convince, it's those guys with the money. After that fiasco with Columbia, space flight ain't too popular with the bean- counters. If we don't get funding, it's down the gurgler for us. If we do, to the stars". "Not you though!" laughed a weather tech "You can't fly! You even get car-sick on the bus to the launch site". "Yeah, I know, smartarse! I meant this project as a whole" was the reply from the radar op, after slapping the offender round the side of the head.  
  
"Quiet, the lot of you!" DK growled "Though that remark was stupid, it does highlight one very important point. Namely this; none of us can even fly a cessna, let alone a shuttle". After various replies along the lines "Oh shit!" and "Didn't think of that", "Aah!" along with many variations, a voice from the back made itself heard. "Though I can't fly, I know someone who does. I'm sure he'll agree to help. He even knew Commander Crichton a little before his flight". All the members of the little group turned. The voice belonged to an air force corporal sitting at the back. "Go on" queried the radar operator, somewhat warily. "He's not doing too well groundside either, from what little talk floats around from his lot. Some flying could be just what he needs to set him right" the corporal answered.  
  
"How good is this guy?". The question came from a supply clerk. The corporal responded with "As a pilot? If you believe officer's gossip, damn good. I don't know myself; I haven't been up with him. We can go see his squadmates if you want, though morale ain't been good there since, well, sine Farscape 1 went MIA honestly". The rest of the group went into a huddle. After about three minutes of muttering back and forth, DK approached the, by now, slightly worried corporal. "OK, corporal. We do it. We'll have a word with this pilot friend of yours. But no guarantees, not yet. Have a word with him and find out where and when we can meet".  
  
The corporal fished out his mobile phone from a pocket and punched a number in. "Pick up, pickup..." muttered the corporal "Captain Lazarus! Corp... Yes sir!...DK and a few mates to see Lieutenant Harrigan, sir...What?!...Can they see him?...Yes sir, tomorrow 12 noon here sir". Punching the 'off' button, the corporal turned to address the group. "As you can probably tell from my side of that little talk, the situation isn't too good. The L-T's in the brig.". After everyone had quietened down, he continued "His life outside the military wan't going well, apparently. He got drunk on leave. Which considering the fact that he's a teetotaller, means it's baaaad. Took on four marines in a bar brawl. Two seriously injured, one may not even survive the experience. He'll be court-martialled, maybe discharged. Captain Lazarus said he'd arrange a visit. We meet back here, 12 noon, tomorrow."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 1 : The saga begins

Chapter one. The saga begins...  
  
The little group of conspirators met about 11am outside the main launch tower so they couldn't be overheard. DK outlined the situation for the day "OK, guys. The visit with this possible pilot is an hour from now. We will be going to a jail, and a military one at that, so the minimum of people will be allowed in. The corporal here will get us in, I'll go to explain all this to Lieutenant Harrigan. I don't think we'll be able to get anyone else in this time, especially as the captain may come too. Everyone else, keep your eyes and ears open and your heads down, OK?". After a chorus of "Yep", "Damn right", "Absolutely", and varius other replies, everyone headed back to their regular jobs. As DK turned to go, the corporal turned and added "Put on your best suit. You'll look like some kind of intelligence guy. It may help avoid suspicion from the guards". Then they got back into the corporal's car and headed abck to the IASA section of the base.  
  
After DK had put on his suit, he met the corporal outside the cafeteria chatting with Captain Lazarus. "Ah, there you are" grumbled the captain "I was beginning to think you might not turn up. At least you found a suit. Not a bad idea, it may get you in quicker. What's going on here anyway?". DK explained the situation facing the Farscape project. "In addition to that, our funds are running low. We'll have to find more money for the launch.". The captain interrupted with "We've got ten minutes to go. Get in, you two" and the captain's humvee screeched off to the military jail. "It's just as well you lot came up with your plan right now. The L-T has been getting alternately angry, irritable or just depressed more and more frequently. He needs something to give him purpose in life before he lets go completely. This could be just what he needs". They came to a halt outside the jail in a cloud of dust and hurried inside. The desk sergeant was completely absorbed in his newspaper and didn't hear a thing.  
  
The captain sniggered under his breath "That stupid desk jockey wouldn't notice if we were janitors, generals, or sodding Al-Qaeda tangos with AK's come to kill everyone; and he probably wouldn't care as long as the paperwork was right. Let's give him a wake-up call". The captain crept around behind the sergeant's chair without being noticed, despite two cameras covering the entrance, bent down behind the sergeant's head, drew a deep breath and yelled "FRONT AND CENTRE, SERGEANT, YOU USELESS MAGGOT!" at full parade-ground volume three inches from his left ear. The result was truly amazing to behold. Newspaper flew one way, coffee flew the other, a hidden copy of Playboy dropped to the floor, and the sergeant apparently went from sitting position to parade-ground attention without passing through the positions in between.  
  
"What do we have here?!" the captain continued, tuning the volume down but keeping the vocal menace turned up, walking in circles around the hapless sergeant "(a) A sergeant intent on his duties, ready to fulfil them to the best of his ability, or (b) A sergeant more intent on an easy shift and the good life, and who obviously wouldn't notice if we were carrying bags full of papers or bags full of sodding HAND GRENADES!! Why I do think we have (b) You're a disgrace! I might excuse this once from a new private, but never at all from a sergeant! The lower ranks look to sergeants for leadership and an idea of what a soldier's supposed to be like. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- They aren't getting it from you! You're relieved! Get along to the personnel office for reassignment!" The unfortunate sergeant bolted through the door for the personnel office so fast he left skid marks on the carpet. Captain Lazarus pressed the intercom button on the desk. "Who's next in seniority down there?". After a muffled (but not unnoticed) "Hell's teeth! Captain Lazarus!" from the guardroom, the reply came back "Me sir, Corporal Green, sir!". After calming down a little the captain explained the situation out front "That sergeant of yours has been relieved for dereliction of duty. Get your ass up here to the front desk, corporal!". A short time later, a somewhat surprised corporal Green turned up at the entrance desk. "Right! As next in seniority, you're in charge, corporal! Do your job properly, unlike the one you replaced, you know the drill. Make sure you check the ID photo against the entrant's face. No match, no entry, got it?" finished the captain. "Y-Y-Yes sir!" Corporal Green replied. "Right! Your first job is to get us in for our visit with Lieutenant Harrigan." Captain Lazarus responded. Corporal Green made a point of matching ID photos to faces before signing the visitor list and letting them in. "Good, you catch on fast, corporal. Where is he?". The corporal showed them on the wall map. "This way" ordered Captain Lazarus.  
  
They headed down one level, then through one checkpoint. The episode at the front desk had filtered down this far already, so the efficiency had increased markedly. One of the guards asked "Who's the guy in the suit?" only to receive a curt "That's classified, soldier" from Captain Lazarus. "Which cell is Harrigan in?". "Twelve, sir" replied the nearby corporal "Over there". The corporal entered the combination that opened cell twelve's door, and Captain Lazarus and DK went in. "Ah, Captain! Sound carries in here. I thought I recognised the dulcet tones of your voice, reaming that sorry excuse for a sergeant a new asshole. About time someone did that." Lieutenant Harrigan then turned to look at the room's other occupant "DK? I thought I recognised you from Commander Crichton's description of you. He spoke well of you. Pity he's gone" Harrigan's head dropped down. "I wanted to talk to you about that actually. Anywhere private around here?" DK asked. "Not inside. We'll go to the car park out the back" Harrigan replied. They all marched out of the back door to the car park. A couple of guards wanted to stop them, but one look at the captain's face convinced them not to.  
  
Once they were outside, DK started explaining the whole thing. "OK, here's the short version. We need to find out what happened to Crichton. To do that, we need to get him back here on Earth. Unfortunately, we don't have a pilot. Your name was put forward as a possibility by this corporal here", pointing to the corporal, who was trying to avoid attention "You knew him before his flight in Farscape 1, he says". "Not well" Harrigan replied "We talked a little about space flight, I found that quite interesting. It was him who first got me to try for pilot training. He gave me some advice about normal stuff too. He's an interesting guy. One of my few non-military friends". Then DK continued "We need you to find him and bring him back. If he won't come back, I'll give you a list of questions to ask him; ask him those and come back with that and any other info he gives you. If you can't get back, stay and keep him safe. He's not so good at combat stuff like you lot are.". Harrigan piped up again "Yesterday the Captain said there'd be flying involved. That was one reason I agreed to see you. I hate being grounded, it's like being a caged circus animal unable to escape.". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Yeah, there will" said DK "But not quite what you're used to. You'll be going up in the shuttle". "Woohoo!!" yelled Harrigan "I've always wanted to go up!". While Harrigan was screaming and yelling, Captain Lazarus pulled DK aside. "He's a great pilot, despite watching too much damn Star Trek and similar crap for my liking. But he's got a bit of a hero complex. Likes watching old good against evil fantasy and sci-fi movies; you know, rescuing people from evil wizards, dragons, aliens and so on. Just watch what you say and how you say it around him" then Captain Lazarus turned to Harrigan "Calm down, Lieutenant! You can go. Just keep quiet and listen, will you?". A chastened "Yes, Sir!" and he quietened down. "Good. That's settled then" said DK. "We'll need a comm officer and one engineer. That's the minimum required for the shuttle. We don't need a mission specialist or anything like that". "That corporal with you is a airplane maintenance tech" Harrigan walked over to the corporal and put a hand on his shoulder "It's your lucky day, Corp. You're coming with us, we band of brothers, we prospective astronauts! Call your CO and any family you have, you're on classified TDY with us for the next... How long, DK?"queried Harrigan. "Two, maybe three months most likely" was the reply. "OK, three months" Harrigan continued.  
  
As the corporal went to find a phone, DK spoke up "Pardon me you two, but you don't sound quite like regular pilots to me". Harrigan and Lazarus exchange knowing looks, then the Lieutenant continued "I was wondering when you would catch on. What you are about to be told is classified. If our superiors find out we told you, we'll all be crucified. We're in the Air Force's Special Operations Wing. Captain Lazarus is our main air- superiority training officer, secondary speciality demolition. Me, I'm an air-to-mud pilot by preference, secondary speciality heavy-weapons. Great fun, that is" Harrigan treated them all to a big cheesy grin "Also reserve sniper. So all we need is a comm officer now. Hmm...". "How about that Israeli exchange officer with 2nd Company?" replies the Captain "She's a signals officer in their military". Harrigan immediately replied with "Mary's also Mossad, Captain. But that can't be helped, I suppose. I'll talk to her tonight". The corporal jogged back to Captain Lazarus "All set. I had more trouble convincing my girlfriend it wasn't a military conspiracy to kill me. Sometimes I think reading too much National Enquirer has fried some of her brain. My L-T grumbled a bit, but I think he was glad to get me out of his hair. Did I miss anything?". "Just sorting out the rest of the crew, corporal" replied DK. "There's one thing we seem to have left out, guys" said the corporal "Namely this. How on earth are we going to get the charges against Lieutenant Harrigan dropped? He can't go up, or even do flight training, from inside that cell."  
  
After the obligatory collective "Whoops!" Captain Lazarus spoke out. "That'll have to be my job. I'm not looking forward to talking to General Franklin, but the sooner the better. He's fairly understanding towards us spec-ops types, so as long as I can convince him Harrigan's the only one for the job we're safe. There's a big get-together at the O-Club tonight to welcome all the new officers on base. He knows I hate that formal bullshit; just the fact that I'll be there should tell him it's important. Mary will be there, of course; so you'll have to come too, DK, and explain the situation to her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Before that, DK, you'll have to arrange an accelerated training program for our corporal, so he knows which buttons not to press and which gauges mean the shuttle goes bang if the needle's in the red zone. You'll be busy tonight". DK grabbed the corporal and drove the pair of them off to the shuttle flight sim building.  
  
Captain Lazarus turned back to Lieutenant Harrigan "Right, that's that sorted out. You get back to your cell before the guards get suspicious. I'll have to prepare for tonight as well. All that fraggin' formal hoo- rah, really gets up my nose" he muttered. "Give them the old Harrigan hello from me, sir. That ought to brighten up the evening" Harrigan added, sniggering. "What'll it be this time, green paint in the sprinkler system?" snapped the Captain. "Or maybe laxatives in the canapes? That's what got you banned from these things, because a bunch of VIP's wives ate a few too many and were stuck in the base hospital for three days! Oh well, it will make the evening more exciting" he sighed. "If I can get past these guards I've got something I'd like to try. Shouldn't be too hard to make an appearance; even after the situation earlier the guard route back here will be slow, and probably only one guard too" replied Lieutenant Harrigan, perking up. "A perfect opportunity to practice escape and evasion training, as well as infiltration. I've been a bit slack there". "I don't want to know, L-T" cut in Captain Lazarus "Just make sure you don't get found out". The Captain took Lieutenant Harrigan back to his cell and drove back to his quarters, muttering various things about formal occasions in general and military ones in particular.  
  
Back in the IASA flight centre, DK was setting up their corporals's training. "Report to Mr Scott here every morning for engineering training. After lunch, you'll be brought up to scratch with Captain Lazarus and Lieutenant Harrigan's unit; that'll be tough, you won't have trouble sleeping nights after that. OK, that should cover it all. I'll have to go and get ready for tonight, there's only two hours to go". The corporal went to shift his gear to the spec-ops barracks and DK then went back to his house to get a better suit. After mulling over how he was going to get the Israeli in on their plan, he was startled to hear a knock on the door. It turned out to be Captain Lazarus in dress uniform. "Didn't recognise you there, Captain" said a surprised DK "You look a lot different without combat fatigues". "Enough pleasantries DK, we don't have much time" the Captain interrupted "When we get there, I'll buttonhole General Franklin, while you get Mary on-side, got it?".  
  
In the jail, Harrigan was wondering how he was going to get past the cameras when the whole building blacked out. "Damn" muttered the guard "Probably the breakers let go again. Don't anyone go nowhere, ya hear?" he laughed as he walked off to the fuse box. Harrigan muttered "Pompous asshole" and slipped out of the cell. Pausing only to pull the power cords from the cameras as he went, Harrigan managed to leave the jail unobserved. Moving quickly but stealthily, he got back to the spec-ops ready room to grab a few essential pieces of equipment he'd need for tonight's little endeavour. "Hmm... lockpicks, blackjack, chloroform pad, striptape cuff dispenser... that's it.". His squad medic came in to find out what the noise was. "Harrigan!" he exclaimed "What are you doing? I thought you were in jail!". "Not so loud, Needle Ned!" hissed Harrigan in reply "Got to practice escape and evasion somehow, ain't I? Anyway, I'm going to make an appearance at the General's reception tonight". "Up to your old tricks again?" queried the medic "What do you need?" he sighed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- After three seconds of frantic whispering, Harrigan walked out with a couple of small vials in his pocket and a grin on his face.  
  
Back at the jail, thing went from bad to worse. "The whole damn fusebox is slagged! Those damn engineers can't get anything right!" one guard complained. "Can it!" Corporal Green replied "It was a lightning strike, idiot! The weather's been bad all day, and it's been raining hard for the last two hours. Just keep calm, act normal, and don't let anyone else know. If this gets out, that damn Captain Lazarus might come back, and then..." Corporal Green proceeded to draw his finger across his throat. "Let's get back to work, people, before something else goes wrong".  
  
Unseen, Lieutenant Harrigan crept up to the guard post outside the service entrance to the main auditorium. "Why does it have to be us on guard duty?" moaned one hapless private. "Especially when its (a) raining, and (b) there's a good movie in the base cinema tonight". "We just drew the short straw tonight, I guess" replied the other one "Go do the walkround, it's your turn". Not being able to back out, he grabbed his rain cape, walked down the the path a short distance and met Harrigan's cosh coming the other way, fast. Harrigan cuffed the unconscious private, and dropped him outside the guard shack. The other private stuck his head outside, muttering "What the hell..." and met the same fate as his colleague. Harrigan cuffed this one too and put both of them back inside the shack, after relieving one of them of his radio. After locking the door, Harrigan slowly inched his way in through the kitchen entrance. He poked his head round the corner and almost swallowed his own tongue in surprise. "Things are going well" he muttered "Major Beasley coming in for a snack, is he?" and promptly bopped him on the head. After taking the uniform, Harrigan used about half a reel of striptape to tie the unfortunate Major to the nearest lampost, after smashing the bulb and gagging him with gaffer tape. Then, after replacing his prison clothes with the stolen uniform he made his way through the kitchen to the main banqueting hall, pausing only to empty the two vials in his pocket into the punch when no one was looking. He then stationed himself by the buffet so he could watch the door relatively unhindered.  
  
Captain Lazarus and DK had just pulled up outside. "The sooner this is over the better. I can't stand this damn dress uniform, and I especially can't stand a bunch of bureaucratic idiots congratulating each other on how great they all are" the Captain rumbled. One of the guards tried to stop DK. "No civilians tonight, sir" he said. Captain Lazarus cut him off. "He's with me" the Captain growled, and the guard let him through, not wanting to risk the Captain's wrath tonight. The two of them walked into the main hall. There were a number of buffet tables laid out around the periphery, along with an extensive bar on the right side. The middle of the room was open for a dance floor, as many officers had brought spouses or girlfriends/boyfriends. As the Captain and DK were slightly late, the hall was already full.  
  
General Franklin immediately spotted the Captain heading for the buffet. "Ah, the good Captain Lazarus" he drawled "And in a suit as well. Must be something really important happening". "Yes sir" Captain Lazarus replied "Something's come up that I need to bring to your attention. If I could just have a few minutes in private, sir?". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "OK, Captain" General Franklin replied "This had better be good". He sent his aide away, and led Captain Lazarus into a side room. "Spill it, Captain" he ordered. "It's like this, sir" Captain Lazarus explained "We've got a mission in the works and we need Lieutenant Harrigan in on it". The General shook his head back and forth "It would have to be him, wouldn't it? Can't the mission go forward without him?". "No sir, it can't." continued the Captain "It would take too long to find, train, and clear security for a replacement now. You know how long clearances take before someone's let in on one of our missions. We've got two months. The security clearance alone will take four, minimum". "I can't get the charges dropped, not after Harrigan pulverised those marines. One had to be medically discharged, he'll be in a wheelchair for life. But I can get the trial put back until after the mission".  
  
DK looked left and right, scanning the room for the Israeli. He fished out a photo and checked again. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning round, he was very surprised to see who it was "Harr..". "Quiet!" Harrigan hissed "Someone might hear you!". "Nice uniform" DK said. "I thought so too, which is one of the reasons I, er, liberated it from its former owner. He'll get it back later, I promise." Harrigan replied. "Mary's over by the bar. See, just on the end, by the punch. She's wearing her Israeli uniform". Harrigan pointed out exactly where she was "Let's go, shall we?".  
  
Mary saw the two of them coming towards them. "I swear, if one more drunken officer makes a move on me I'll hit him right in the...". "Don't worry, Mary. You're quite safe with us" laughed Harrigan. "John!" she laughed in return "Good to see you! I thought you were...". "Not so loud!" he replied "Anyway, we need your help on something. We can catch up on gossip later". DK steered their little group towards one of the empty offices down a side corridor. After shutting the door, DK sat down behind the desk. "OK, here it is. We're setting up a little something and we need a good comm officer. You're on top of the list. As a matter of fact, you are the list" DK explained. "What's the mission?" Mary asked. "Ah, yes. A friend of mine went missing on his last flight. We need to find out what happened, and get him back if we can" DK said. "Anyone I know?" Mary asked, concerned. Harrigan piped up "Commander Crichton, Mary. Remember, I told you about him. The astronaut". "Oh, yeah. But if he went missing on his last flight, that means that we'll..." Mary queried. "Yep!" Harrigan grinned "We're going up! We've only got a skeleton crew, but shouldn't need any more. Flight engineer's sorted, I'm pilot, and you're comm officer. Are you in?". "Damn right!" she replied excitedly "After that last Israeli astro died on Columbia, we need another one to make our presence felt outside atmosphere. It's me!". Mary hugged DK out of over-excitement. "Sorry DK" she said sheepishly "Not only do I get to find out what space is like, it gets me away from all this", she wave her arms at the hall, and events around them, "as well. I'm in!". "Good" replied Harrigan "That's settled then. You two had better mingle, and I'd better get back to my cell before they get the power back on-line and discover me gone. Oh yeah" he remebered "Don't touch the punch. I've added a little something to it to get the party going". They all separated, Harrigan went out through the toilet window, and Mary and DK went back into the main auditorium. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Captain Lazarus replied "It'll have to do, sir. How long can you give us?". "I should be able to get you four months. Any longer and someone will smell a rat." General Franklin continued "We'll say this mission is classified Top Secret, that'll keep all but the most persistent OSI investigators off your backs". "We're short of funds as well, General." Captain Lazarus added "I'd like your permission to access the discretionary budget for black ops, sir. I'll need extensive resources for this mission; partly for equipment and transport modification; but we'll need a fair amount of money to take with us as well". The General screwed up his face "It'll be tricky, but as we haven't used our allotment this financial year yet, I should be able to get you access. Don't waste it" he ordered. "No sir, every cent well spent sir, that's me" Captain Lazarus assured General Franklin. "Good. Now get back out there, and try not to hit anyone this year, Captain, please?" asked the General. "Since you asked so nicely, General" Captain Lazarus responds "I'll do that, sir. Just for you". "Get on with it!" the General laughed, as he returns to the throng.  
  
Harrigan put his borrowed uniform back in it's owner's car, after putting his prison uniform back on. He noted that the guards he found on the way in have come round and started struggling frantically against their restraints. When morning shift change happens, they'll be freed, and then they'll have some fast explaining to do. He quickly ran back to the jail, stopping off at the squad ready room only to drop off his gear, snuck in through the back door, walked quietly through the still blacked-out corridor and back into his cell. Not more than twenty seconds later a guard with a torch came round, checking the cells. "We should have back-up generators on soon. You won't miss the baseball results" he said. "Whoopee" muttered Harrigan. This was followed by a flickering from the lightbulbs, which settled down to a steady, if dim, glow. "Much better. I'll be able to get some hot coffee at last" the guard said under his breath as he walked back to the checkpoint. "I'd like to take that coffee and drown him in it" grumbled one of the others. Ignoring the calls of agreement from the other inmates, Harrigan got some much-needed sleep. He'd need it.  
  
Back in the auditorium, the party was getting into full swing. Captain Lazarus walked around, chatting with other spec-ops officers. He then lurked in the corner by a radio, so it would look like he's listening to the baseball results, but he's really waiting for Harrigan's little surprise to kick in. About ten minutes later, it finally started to happen. Several of the wives and one or two officers start staggering a bit and quickly sit down. Some others were staring at the ceiling fans with really spaced-out smiles on their faces and one or two were snoring in the corners or under tables. General Franklin looked suspiciously at the glass of punch he'd just poured himself and put it back down. "Hmm" he muttered "If he wasn't in his cell, I'd say Harrigan was up to his old tricks again. This is just his style". Then it spread like wildfire. Almost everyone who drunk the punch that evening started staggering around the room or slumped on the floor, staring at nothing with a mysterious grin on their faces. General Franklin quickly stopped his wife from drinking the punch, and then took her home before she could complain. "Everyone was acting very strangely, dear." She asked her husband "What's happening? It looks like something Harrigan would do if he wasn't in jail. I remember the green paint in the sprinklers. It took five wash cycles to get that stuff off the ballgown". "Don't worry about it" the General assured her "I'll deal with it later". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The next day dawned bright, clear and without any sign of the previous night's torrential rain. Power had been restored over the whole base by now, and some very tired and grumpy power company engineers were going back home to catch up on their sleep.  
  
"Rise and shine, you lot!" shouted the morning guard "Court-martials for the day start in one hour. Those of you due to appear before the General today know who you are, so get yourselves cleaned up pronto. Harrigan, you've got another visitor at 9am". The guard's radio squawked. He picked it up, saying "Yes sir...What?!.. Yes sir...Yes sir...I'll tell them sir". The guard came back in. "The General just called" he said "It appears that someone put something in the punch at the function last night because at least half the officers, including the MPs, ended up so badly stoned last night they couldn't tell what planet they're on. Those affected are either sleeping it off at home or in the base hospital. Court-martials are off until there's enough MPs who can actually stand up straight and remember their own name" The guard turned to Harrigan "If you weren't in here, you'd be number one suspect for this one, sonny. I remember the paint episode" he growled. "Me too. Security uniforms look better in fluoro green, don't they?" Harrigan replied, grinning. "But I was here" he continued, with a look of wounded pride now on his face "In this very cell, in fact, grumbling with the others because we couldn't get the baseball results due to power being off". "Yeah, yeah, Harrigan, I know" the guard grumbled "Get yourself cleaned up and over to the visiting room". The guard walked off to the checkpoint for that level, grumbling that there'd better be some coffee left, promising inventive and painful retribution on those responsible if there wasn't.  
  
"Hah" muttered Harrigan "I ought to have put something in the guardroom coffee, it would've been much funnier". He then made his way to the bathroom for his floor, and came out looking and feeling at least 80% human again. Then he made his way to the visitor's area, wondering what was in store. He found both Captain Lazarus and General Franklin waiting for him. "Sit down, Harrigan" ordered the General "Though I can't prove it, I'm pretty sure it was you that was responsible for that debacle last night. The only time you aren't creating merry hell somewhere round here is when you're on a mission. Since these gentlemen here have one for you, I'm adjourning your trial until the mission's over, in the hope that I might actually get some peace round here and get through a week without receiving a report of one of your escapades to give me a headache again. Now get out of here before I change my mind". Captain Lazarus grabbed Harrigan's arm and marched him out of the building. "You're lucky the General can't pin this one on you, Harrigan" he growled "If he could, you'd probably be shot. Three-quarters of the general staff out of action from come-downs off whatever you put in the punch. About half of the other officers can't even remember last night at all, and those that do wish they didn't. We were lucky that the military reporters that were there drank that muck too, and can't remember what happened to their notes". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Captain Lazarus called everyone together in the spec-ops ready room "OK, here's the good news. Harrigan's available for the mission. We've also got full access to the discretionary military budget for black ops". DK chimed in "Mary's agreed to be comm officer for us. Crew list is as follows : Harrigan as pilot, Mary as comm officer, and our pet corporal as flight engineer". "Now the bad news" added Captain Lazarus. "The charges against Lieutenant Harrigan have only been postponed. General Franklin can't squash them. We've got four months, providing he doesn't find out that last night's fiasco was Harrigan's fault. If he does, we may have to move the schedule forward. DK, get Harrigan started in the flight sim now. He'll need every minute of training he can get". Then Mary added "I'll probably be able to operate the comm gear on board the shuttle anyway, but I'll go over it until I've got it down cold". "The corporal starts engineering training this morning" added DK again "You'll have him for weapons training and PT in the afternoons until lift- off, Lieutenant. You'd better get off to training, people. Captain? A word, please?".  
  
After the others had gone off to training, DK took Captain Lazarus aside. "The one thing that's worrying me is where we'll run the mission from. We need a secure location where we can provide ground control for the mission as we probably can't use the usual control room" DK explained worriedly. "Don't worry" assured the Captain "I'll get one of the air force mobile HQ trailers nearer the day. We can override the main control room from there. Some of my troopers will provide security". "So now all we need to do is train them" said DK. "And hope we have enough time" added Captain Lazarus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 2 : Astro boot camp

Chapter two. Astro boot camp.  
  
The corporal came out of the engineering training complex and collapsed on a nearby bench, clutching his head. "Ooh, damn!" he moaned "I've had to go over so many switch layouts and emergency procedures checklists I thought my brain would explode". Harrigan slapped him on the shoulder "Welcome to the wonderful world of the pilot" he said cheerfully "This is just the theory, not too hard. Wait until the full EP check ride comes up, then you'll know what mental stress is like. Come on, we'd better get to the barracks for PT. We'll have to do the run twice if we're late".  
  
They turned up outside the barracks ten minutes later, having stopped for a drink on the way. "Oh, there you are, Harrigan. Get lost did you?" the Captain grumbled "For the next few weeks we will have a guest at these little treks of ours" Ten pairs of eyes swivelled round to look at the corporal. "Right, enough chitchat. It'll be a slightly shorter schedule for the next few weeks, as the mission that Lieutenant Harrigan and the new corporal are going on will not involve being chased through the desert by a company of Iraqi regulars. At least I don't think so". After the obligatory laughs and sniggers, Captain Lazarus cut in "OK, let's move! Down to the beach for three miles straight. And no cheating by staying on the hard-packed sand or you'll do it again! Go, go, go!!". The squad moved out towards the beach path, the corporal bringing up the rear. After about half the first leg of the run, it was becoming obvious that the corporal wasn't doing too well. Captain Lazarus called Harrigan over. "What's with the corporal?" he queried "This shouldn't be too bad, even for regular army. He shouldn't be huffing and puffing like that. How long since he even did the BFT?". Harrigan looked over at the corporal "Don't know, sir. But it doesn't look good, does it?". He then jogged back to the corporal "Stop for a minute, corp". The corporal stopped by the sea, puffing like a fish out of water. "How long has it been since you've done the BFT?" asked Harrigan (Author's note : The BFT is the military's Basic Fitness Test, last known by the author to be a three mile run, in running shorts, t-shirt and running shoes, within a fairly doable time limit for a soldier). He guessed it hadn't been recently, and was proven unfortunately right when the corporal replied "About six months, sir. Haven't had to do anything much beyond carrying a toolbox on my own. Air force union rules say you've got to have help with the heavier stuff. Haven't got near a rifle since the last yearly qualifier, either". "Shit-on-a-stick!" moaned Harrigan, head in hands "We'll have our work cut out for us if you're going to pass muster. You're barely going to have enough spare time to breathe for the next two to three months. I'll schedule you time on the range in the evenings. Pistol and rifle".  
  
Harrigan and the corporal pulled up back at the barracks a good twenty minutes after everyone else. Captain Lazarus pulled Harrigan aside, where the Lieutenant explained the whole sorry situation. "Oh, well. At least he should remember enough of that not to shoot himself, or someone else, in the foot" the Captain said, resignedly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Days and nights blurred into an indistinguishable tangle of brain and body punishment as training continued non-stop. Much to everyone else's surprise, the corporal turned out to be quite a good shot close-in, although longer range marksmanship left something to be desired. He picked up basic maintenance training for the shuttle much more quickly, going some way to offset his miserable fitness levels. Harrigan, glad to have some flying to look forward to, threw himself into the training full- force. This annoyed some of the regular trainees, as the Lieutenant would often reschedule simulator time on very short notice to check out some of the handling oddities of the shuttle or practice various emergency procedures. He did, however, complain loudly and often to anyone within earshot about not getting any real flying done.  
  
Mary found the comm gear in the shuttle well within her existing capabilities. She used the free time to improve her shooting skills, embarrasing many of the MP's in contests after training was done. "She even beat the range sergeant in a pistol match" one of the other troopers remarked to Lieutenant Harrigan after one particularly strenuous day "That was something to see, sir! 499 out of a possible 500! The sarge lost 50 bucks on that one!" The corporal in question walked off smiling and counting his own winnings from the match.  
  
Two weeks later, the group met in the ready room for a progress report. "Captain Lazarus pulled up a chair and started the meeting. "OK, first off, shooting. Corporal?". "Not bad, sir. I forgot how much fun pistol shooting is. Can't seem to get the hang of rifle though" he replied somewhat sheepishly. They had heard about that from the other members of Harrigan's squad. Give him a pistol, no problem; but give him a rifle and it would take divine intervention to get him to hit a human-size target at more than 50m. Captain Lazarus shook his head from side to side "It'll have to do. We don't have the time for more extensive firearms training. Mary?". "No prob, Captain" she replied happily "I must have won over $200 off various troops in there; pistol, rifle, and shotgun. The only one I lost was when they gave me a Barrett. Thankfully the damn thing had been zeroed, but I'd never even seen one before then. Damn recoil on a fifty really kills, too" she grimaced, rubbing her shoulder. "Ha! It'll do the regular grunts good to eat humble pie for a while" sniggered Captain Lazarus "OK, good so far. Harrigan?". "Same as usual sir. Great on pistol, except when Mary was there" She blew him a kiss, laughing a little. Harrigan squared his shoulders and went on "Hmph! Glad to get back on the heavy stuff though. Managed to get a HK G8 out of the armourer. You wouldn't believe that thing sir! The Germans call that thing the 'full- auto sniper rifle' and I can see why now. On semi-auto only one of those $10,000 custom jobs could beat it. All goes out the window on rock-and- roll, of course, but you can't have everything. The armourer's not getting that back, no way. Mine!". They all laughed at that. Harrigan's love for heavy weapons was well known; the bigger they were, the more he liked them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The next topic was raised by DK "How about flight theory? Harrigan?". "Not a problem" was the quick reply. "Tricky at first though; I hadn't seen a shuttle cockpit before. Shouldn't be any trouble if things go as planned. And we all know how likely that is, don't we?" Groans and laughs all round "But when are we going to get in the shuttle trainer for some real flying? Being groundbound is trying my damn patience". The Captain intervened with a "Pipe down L-T! You'll know soon enough! Mary?". "Comm gear's not a problem" she explained "Especially compared to some of the gear I've been stuck with in the past. Harrigan's forced me through basic flight training as well. I think he pushed me a bit harder than usual to make up for losing all those pistol matches". Harrigan quickly replied with "Not really. Mary learned fast. And having a qualified copilot would really help relieve the strain up there". The Captain marked that off on a clipboard "Corp?" he finished, addressing the last member of the group "Fine. I actually went out to one of the shuttles currently in storage. Managed to pick out something that the regular guys missed" Harrigan growled nastily at that. "Nothing flight-critical, as long is it was fixed right then. Which it was. Checked by three others as well and signed off" finished the corporal. "Good. Everything seems to be according to plan. Harrigan, there'll be time a-plenty for shredding maintenance techs after the mission. Save it till then".  
  
DK's phone beeped suddenly, startling everyone. "Yeah?" he said into the phone "Really? ... Can do...We'll need an IP for the co-pilot as well...As long as they don't squeak to anyone we don't want to hear...Damn" sighed DK. Harrigan replied "What's up?". DK continued "Good news : We've got in at the front of the flight schedule for the shuttle trainer. Bad news : We only know one instructor who can be instructed to keep his mouth shut, so we'll have to stay up twice as long. That will get noticed before too long, so learn quick"  
  
Things had just taken a turn for the worst at General Franklin's office, as two OSI investigators had turned up. "Yes!!" growled General Franklin "It better be good!". When they walked through the door, Franklin sighed "OK, what's up?". "I'm Captain Shulton, sir. The local senator received a complaint from a, hmm..." he consulted the sheet of paper in his left hand "Major Beasley. Apparently the Major was assaulted by, let's see...". The General had a feeling he knew where this was going. When the investigator opened his mouth he was proven right "Lieutenant Harrigan. Apparently this was hushed up as the Lieutenant was sent out on classified TDY soon afterwards. Major Beasley told his uncle in the senate, who called the chief of the air force, who called the head of OSI, who sent us here". The General slumped forward onto his desk, head in his hands "Damn, not again! It can't be buried this time; not when a senator knows. They're worse than reporters for flapping their lips at every opportunity". "We've also had several reports of various strange reports of the last officer's welcoming party" continued the OSI captain "Apparently, enough people went totally off the planet to suggest that a mild hallucinogen was added to the drinks at some stage. Sarge, start asking the other officers present if they or their partners were affected.". A quick "Sir!" and the OSI sergeant double- timed out of the office. "General" Shulton said "Your desire to protect your troops is understandable, but this Lieutenant has gone too far. My superiors had heard of some of his previous antics, and think that something has to be done now before someone gets seriously hurt, or it gets into the press. The adverse publicity is just what we don't need in this era of defence spending cutbacks" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "OK, get started. You and your sergeant can stay in the VIP quarters" replied General Franklin "I'll set up an office in here for you". "Thank you, sir" said Captain Shulton.  
  
General Franklin pressed a buzzer on his desk as soon as the OSI officer was out of earshot. His aide came rushing in "L-T, get over to Captain Lazarus' bunch and get them to make sure Harrigan keeps his head down. They've probably got a few days before the OSI's pet hunting dogs track them down. At the very least he'll get court-martialled for bringing the air force into disrepute. What else they'll hang on him I don't want to know. Go!". The Lieutenant ran out of the door at top speed for the personnel office to find out where they were.  
  
All this was unknown to Lieutenant Harrigan and friends, who at that time were 30,000 feet up in the shuttle trainer. "No, L-T! No tricks! The shuttle's not very manoevreable, and this trainer has been rigged to duplicate the real thing" cautioned the instructor. "We'll end up splatted all over the place. You're doing very well. Mary, you next". Harrigan leaned back, muttering various remarks along the lines of "No fun", "Paranoid instructors" and "Manoevres like a lead turd" under his breath. "Keep it safe, Lieutenant" added the corporal, somewhat green around the gills "That wasn't nice". About half an hour later, Mary had finished her first training flight. "Very good, the pair of you. Another couple of weeks and you should be ready for your first orbital flight. Now let's get this thing back on the ground. You'll have to go in the full-motion sim to learn how to manoevre in orbit, including docking at the international space station if repairs are required, as well as zero-g tolerance training. It's tricky, but as both of you have military flight experience, it shouldn't take as long as it usually does". The instructor went to turn back to the main runway at Canaveral, but after Harrigan's incessant pestering relinquished the controls. "Harrigan has the airplane" he muttered, waggling the stick to verify this. Harrigan pulled a large inside loop to start, which resulted in the corporal puking all over the floor. "Ha! You'll have to do better than that, Corp!" he laughed as he pitched over and headed for the deck. "This damn thing's so sluggish I'll stick to a low flyby of the tower before landing. At least the corporal there doesn't have anything else to puke up"  
  
General Franklin had just turned up in the tower, completely unaware that Harrigan's team were airborne and heading towards the tower nap-of-the- earth. "How's the weather? I've got my qualification flight in a few minutes" he asked the ground control officer. "Fine, sir" he replied "Clear to 30,000. You'll have no problems today". "Not in the plane anyway" grumbled General Franklin "Damned OSI stormtroopers...". The General and his instructor suited up and climbed into a neaby T-38 trainer. "OK, General. Take her out" said the instructor.  
  
"Shuttle trainer, this is Canaveral tower. T-38 trainer on qualification flight in you area. Please proceed with caution" crackled the speaker. "We see him, Tower" replied Mary at the comm gear "Who's in there?". "The General himself. So don't buzz him, Harrigan!" ordered Canaveral tower. Harrigan immediately adjusted their heading to intercept the T-38. "Pass the mike, Mary" Harrigan asked "And turn the IFF off altogether". The instructor was not happy with that last order "What are you playing at, Lieutenant?!" he shouted. "Ahh, don't worry, your trainer and the General will both be quite safe. Although his IP may be a bit rattled after this" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Lieutenant Harrigan thumbed the transmit button and said in a bad Russian accent "Unknown aircraft, this is Voyska PVO flight of two MiG-29's. You are entering restricted airspace. Please turn around or we will be forced to fire". Harrigan released the button "Let's see how the IP handles this" he sniggered.  
  
In the T-38, there was some confusion as to what was happening. "Who is this joker?!" growled th IP. "Some hotshot F-16 pilot? I'll have his balls for breakfast if he doesn't bear off". "That voice sounds a little familiar, can't think where from" muttered the General. "Bear off!!" yelled the instuctor over the radio "This isn't funny. I've got General Franklin in here. You'll be out on your ear if he's hurt. Bear off!!".  
  
In the shuttle trainer, Harrigan smiled. "General Franklin's requalification flight. He might recognise me. We'll see"  
  
"Hook me into the comm, Captain, and put yourself on interphone only. I think I know who he is" the General said, catching on. "Russian aircraft, this is General Franklin" called the General on GUARD. "Please excuse my pilot, he's unused to dealing with foreigners". Then, whispering, "Harrigan?" he queried. "Da, comrade general" Harrigan replied in his bad Russian accent. "The instructor hasn't worked out it's you. Give us a couple of minutes and buzz him fast and close before you land. I'll need a word with you too, so don't go anywhere after you land".  
  
"Ha!" Harrigan laughed "The General's in the mood for some fun. Strap down, guys! Oh, and you too, Mary. Tally ho!". The instructor had retreated to the spare flight engineer's seat. After letting the T-38 get further away, Harrigan thumbed the transmit button again "Unknown aircraft. If you do not turn away now, I will be forced to fire" he said in his atrocious accent. Harrigan pulled a sharp turn and headed for the T-38 at full speed.  
  
"What's this loony up to?!" yelled General Franklin's instructor "Tower, this joker's on a intercept course at high speed!". "Just then Harrigan's plane shot past the T-38 close enough and fast enough to buffet the trainer. "Shit! Shit!" the instructor howled "I'll get that fool if it's the last thing I do!". General Franklin laughed "Don't worry about it. I think I know who it was" He called Lieutenant Harrigan on GUARD again "Russian aircraft, very good flying. I think you made my IP take a dump down his flight suit. Not quite so close in future, Harrigan". After some familiar laughter, Harrigan continued "Having fun, General?". "Yeah, you haven't lost your edge, have you?" the General replied "Almost gave my copilot a heart attack though. Let's get back on the ground. You first". Harrigan glanced at his fuel gauges "Spoilsport IP. Yeah, I'd better get down, fuel's a bit low". Flipping frequencies, Harrigan called the tower "Canaveral tower, requesting priority landing for low fuel. Please respond". The tower came back with "Yeah, you're clear to land immediately Lieutenant. You'll have to rein in your fooling around before it gets reined in for you. General, you have the following slot. Tower out"  
  
After the shuttle trainer was put back in its hangar, Harrigan, Mary and the still somewhat unstable corporal walked off tho the officer's club. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- While Harrigan and Mary both ordered lunch, the corporal settled for a Coke as his insides were still unsettled from the hard manoevreing. About half an hour later, the General walked in. "Over here, General!" yelled Mary. The General turned at the sound of her voice and sat down at their table. After ordering a snack, General Franklin got started. "Whatever you've got going will have to get fast-tracked. You've been stung, Harrigan. Major Beasley used his family's contacts to get two OSI investigators down here. The chief investigator, a Captain Shulton, says you assaulted Beasley on the night of the last officer's welcoming party. I thought you were in jail then?". Harrigan looked around to make sure no one else was listening, and then told General Franklin the whole story. "Remember the power outage that night, sir" Harrigan asked. The General nodded and Harrigan continued "Those stupid cell doors were government- contract-lowest-bidder standard and locked open instead of closed. So I slipped out the back and went down to the main auditorium where the party was. I came in through the service entrance and met Beasely coming the other way. So I tapped him on the head, cuffed him with stuff I'd taken off the now-slumbering gate guard, relieved him of his uniform, and went to talk to a couple of other officers I knew". General Franklin interrupted with "So that's what happened. I wondered why the Major's uniform didn't fit so well. It was you wearing it. You spec-ops guys can really try my patience. Either your practical jokery or Lazarus hitting people".  
  
Harrigan spat up half his Coke in astonishment. "Yeah, you heard right. Two years ago, your Captain cold-cocked a foreign exchange Colonel from Saudi Arabia because the way he was acting towards one of the female officers. Laid him out with one punch in the middle of the dance floor. Then dragged him out, stripped his uniform off, and gaffer-taped him to the lamp post. His aide found him next morning. We never heard from either of them again. No great loss there, but it got your Captain a reputation around here as a bit of a headcase". Harrigan picked up where he left off "Well, after I'd talked to who I needed to talk to, I slipped out the back way, put something in the punch, gave Beasely back his Class A's, and got back into my cell about ten seconds before emergency power came back on". "You idiot, Harrigan!" the General shouted "Not only did that cause havoc among the security detachment, but my wife was in the hospital that night from a reaction to that muck!". For the first time since the incident, Harrigan appeared genuinely sorry "I'm really sorry about that sir." Harrigan replied, downcast. "Really, sir. I would have given the two of you a warning, but I didn't see either of you". "It was that night that Captain Lazarus buttonholed me about some mission he needed you for, wasn't it? I won't ask what for" asked the General. "That's right, sir. And I wouldn't tell you anyway, sir. You know how it is. Anyway you'll probably figure it out yourself when things start happening. Gotta go, more sim training tomorrow".  
  
Mary and the corporal followed him out. "We've got to find the Captain. He'll need to know that those OSI nutters are here" whispered Harrigan. "What about DK?" replied Mary. "Whoops! Forgot!" Harrigan pulled out his phone and punched in DK's number. "Hello?" came the faint reply. "DK, it's Harrigan. We've got a problem" Harrigan started, but DK cut him off "I'll be around the barracks tomorrow, 9am. Tell me then. I'm in the office. My colleagues don't need to hear this" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- DK thumbed his phone off and slumped over his desk, head in his hands. Why, oh why, can't something on the Farscape project go right, he wondered. Then he grabbed a pile of printouts and a CD from his desk. The contents of the CD were quite interesting to any hacker that got hold of them, and would probably get him arrested or fired if he was found with it in his possession. He walked quickly out of his office, past several slightly surprised workmates, and down the corridor. After a couple of turns he arrived at the server room door, which had been left ajar. DK noticed a sign on the door. Looking closer, he read "Coffee break. Back shortly" written in capitals on the cardboard sheet hanging off the doorknob. DK frantically searched his mind for the identity of the duty sysop for that week. After a few anxious seconds, a chart on the wall drew his attention. It had the duty roster on it. DK ran his finger across the chart until he found out who had the duty for the current week. After finding out, he laughed "It would have to be, wouldn't it! Rob 'Caffeine' Hackett, remembered basewide for one-hour coffee breaks and three-hour lunches whenever he can get away with it. Considering it's Friday evening, he's probably burning rubber towards the nearest Starbucks, if he's not there already. Oh well, that gives me a bit more time".  
  
DK quickly shut and locked the door. He switched on the main system console, which prompted him for a passcode. Since he couldn't get administrator rights with his own code, he started rummaging through the desk drawers and the piles of assorted detritus in the room that usually congregate around computers. After a couple of minutes, he found it written on a business card for the local internet café. Shaking his head at the stupidity of Rob Hackett, he tapped the access code in and put his special CD in the drive. After the computer let him in and booted up the CD, DK brought up one of the programs and opened the sysop's control panel. The program let him bypass the codeword required, which was good seeing as Hackett didn't write it down. DK then went to work setting up a special account with admin privileges for them to use to override the flight control room when the time came, plus a couple of little suprises he hoped he'd not have to use.  
  
DK had just shoved his CD back in his pocket, when he heard footsteps. He quickly unlocked the room and bolted down the corridor the other way. When he poked his head out, he saw Rob Hackett walking back in, with a couple of Burger King bags in one hand, a two litre bottle of Pepsi in the other and a copy of PC Gamer under his chin.  
  
"He'll be so busy stuffing his face and searching bootleg gaming sites, he won't notice anything" muttered DK as he made his way back to the office. When he got in, only one clerk was there. "Everyone else has gone home" she replied after DK asked where everyone was "There's one memo for you on your desk, but that's it. I'm off" and ran out the door and down the stairs to her car. "Hmm..." DK pondered, picking up the memo. After scanning the sheet once, he realised the others would need to know ASAP.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The sun rose that Saturday morning over a very edgy Captain Lazarus and Lieutenant Harrigan. "Where the hell's DK?" growled the Captain. "I'll have to send someone out to get him". "Don't bother, Cap" Harrigan replied "I'll walk over there now. He shouldn't be too long".  
  
Harrigan jogged over to the nearest drink machine. He was just grabbing the can when DK came up behind him. "One for me too please, Harrigan. I need it." he asked. "Where on earth have you been?" Harrigan replied testily after passing DK his drink "The Captain was just about to send out the cavalry to find you". "Found out something you might need to know. But I'd left the note in my office, so I had to go back and get it". The pair of them walked back to the barracks, so DK could catch his breath.  
  
"Look what I found, Captain!" yelled Harrigan. "Can I keep him?". "Pipe down, Harrigan, before the whole base hears you" the Captain replied. The he turned to DK "You're late". "Sorry, guys" DK said ruefully "I'd found out something useful, but left the paper in my office. Here it is" he finished, holding it up. "Possibly a bright ray of sunshine on this dark and gloomy day. Will wonders never cease?" said Captain Lazarus. He turned to address the other two "Right, you two. Situation is as follows. B-A-D, bad. Harrigan, you first". Harrigan continued in the same vein as the Captain "Definitely bad news. General Franklin collared me yesterday and warned us that two OSI investigators are on base. They're not aware of our mission, but they might put two and two together and figure it out anyway". "Who sent them?" DK asked. "Officially, chief of the air force" replied Harrigan "But when I relieved Major Beasley of his uniform to get into that party at the O-Club without being recognised, he got on the phone to his uncle the following day, who happens to be a senator. Uncle senator yells at the chief of the air force to do something, and he passes it along to OSI. Then the big bad wolf comes along in the form of an OSI captain and sergeant, to huff and puff and blow the base down. General Franklin can stonewall them for a while, but after a few days they'll smell a rat". Captain Lazarus shook his head slowly "I told you your jokery would backfire sooner or later, Harrigan" lamented the Captain "I just hope we get out of this without court-martials, followed by an all expenses paid trip to Leavenworth, breaking big rocks into little rocks. DK" he continued "how about you?".  
  
"Good news, I think" DK started "That weather satellite launch we were going to use in one week has been cancelled. The NRO want to launch another spybird right now. Good news is, the shuttle Enterprise is being prepped as we speak, to launch two days from now. The truck carrying the satellite arrives tomorrow. IASA is providing the crew, but the satellite will be accompanied by a military guard to supervise the loading procedure. The note I got says six men".  
  
"OK. Harrigan, you and Mary will have to deal with the guards yourselves" said Captain Lazarus "I'll take five men with DK and his ground crew. Unfortunately, there aren't any command trailers available. We'll either have to hack the control room from somewhere else, or get our people on that shift. DK?". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Can do, Captain" DK replied. Harrigan gave him an odd look, so DK explained "I managed to get to the main system console while the sysop went out for coffee. We've got admin access to ground control systems and duty rosters now. It shouldn't be noticed; as long as I don't stay on too long anyway."  
  
Mary, who had been quiet so far, piped up "What about money?" she asked "The US dollar might get you everywhere on Earth, but we're going off world. If there's anyone to trade with out there, we might need to buy a few things. Bribe a guard or two. Or perhaps repairs to our shuttle, even get access to another ship.". Captain Lazarus responded "That's your job for the day. Take Harrigan and get the money changed to gold bars or precious stones. Harrigan knows where I keep the keys to my humvee. The money's in my office safe". Mary and Harrigan raced off to the humvee. Mary spun the wheels and it took off for the barracks well over the base speed limit "She's as mad as he is" the Captain muttered under his breath. "Corp!" barked Lazarus. "Yes, sir?" he replied. "I hope you're up for a trip to the armoury. We'll go and get their guns. Harrigan'll probably take that G8 he conned out of the armourer, but he'll need sidearms and body armour as well. You and Mary will need the full kit; pistol, rifle, and armour". "But, Captain" the corporal replied "You've heard how useless I am with a rifle. I can't hit a thing past 50m!". "Hmm..." pondered the Captain "Yes, that's right. You're getting a CAWS instead" he decided. "I'm not too bad with a shotgun, actually. I hunt a little when I can" the corporal said, somewhat more happily. "Good! Let's move, we're going shopping" replied Captain Lazarus, grinning.  
  
The humvee screeched to a stop outside the ready room. "This way, Mary" said Harrigan as he shoved the door open. They took a left turn and found a door with the Captain's nameplate on it. Harrigan straight-armed the door, and walked straight across the room and behind the desk. After opening the cupboard doors, a large safe was revealed. Harrigan punched in the entry code and turned the large handle, opened the door, and stared bug- eyed at the amount of cash revealed. Bags of bundled hundred-dollar and fifty-dollar notes packed the safe from top to bottom, and each bag was packed to capacity. Mary brought him back to reality with a tap on the shoulder and "Come on Harrigan! We don't have all day!". Harrigan grabbed a bag in each hand and one between his teeth, and bolted for the humvee. After almost tripping over one of the bags after opening the humvee's boot, Harrigan returned and narrowly avoided running straight into Mary carrying two full moneybags. "Come on, fumble-foot!" she growled "We haven't finished yet!". Harrigan shrugged, and went back in for some more bags.  
  
About half way through their haul, Harrigan stopped dead just before the humvee. Mary, somewhat perplexed at Harrigan's unusual action, tried to ask "What's up?" but Harrigan's left hand shot out at waist level in the signal for "Enemy seen". He pointed out exactly where they were seen to Mary. "They're OSI, aren't they John?" she whispered. Harrigan nodded. "Let's get this thing loaded, quick" he muttered "The sooner we're out of here, the less chance we have of being collared". The pair of them shifted the entire contents of the safe into the back of the humvee fifteen minutes later. Harrigan slipped the vehicle into gear and rolled slowly out of the immediate area. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- As soon as they had lost sight of the two OSI investigators, Mary barked "Go!". Harrigan slammed his foot to the floor, spun the wheels, and shot out of the base (although he did remember to stop long enough to get the gate guard to open the gate first; after all, they needed to remain inconspicuous and a smashed gate and scared guard wouldn't help matters).  
  
When they were clear of the immediate base area, Harrigan eased back below the legal limit. "Damn OSI goons" Harrigan muttered. Mary turned towards him, surprised at the venom in his tone. "What did they do?" she queried. By the way his head snapped round and his voice rose, she knew she'd hit a nerve. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?!" he thundered. "Sorry, Mary. You didn't deserve that. After all, you're not with them.". Then Harrigan turned his attention back to the road, and explained the history of his dislike of the OSI in general (and investigators in particular) in a more subdued tone of voice. "My unit doesn't get on well with them. We're special ops, they're regulars – and police at that. Most of our troops like to party hard when off duty, which has led to courts-martial for a large portion of the unit, mostly for brawling or drunk & disorderly. Although, I'm pleased to add," Harrigan sniggered nastily "(a) We usually kept our fighting amongst military personnel, and (b) whenever the various service's MPs came to sort us out, we'd all club together and pile into them instead. So, a lot of us have fairly bad rap sheets in our personnel files. Thus a lot of the more rulebound officers and military coppers don't like us much. We're lucky we've got General Franklin right now, he's worked with us spec-ops types before". "Left at the lights" Mary ordered "I'm leading us to a distant relative in the jewellery trade; he should have what we need, or know those that do".  
  
After a few more turns, they pulled up outside a shop in one of the more well-off areas of the city. It was clear to both of them that their weatherbeaten humvee was several tiers below what was considered a respectable vehicle in these parts. Harrigan looked from side to side, seeing lots of BMW's, Mercedes, Porsches, and similarly luxurious vehicles, but not one humvee. "Come on, John" Mary asked "Let's get this over with". "I'd better put this thing round by the delivery entrance; too many people are noticing us here" Harrigan replied. Mary jumped out, running inside the shop, while Harrigan parked the humvee in front of the delivery entrance, where it shouldn't attract so much unwelcome attention. When he'd made his way though the back entrance, he emerged into the main retail area, trailing two outraged employees asking all the usual variations on "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" with no effect whatsoever. "He's with me" Mary laughed. The man accompanying her waved his employees away, turning towards the Lieutenant. "Ah, and you must be this Lieutenant Harrigan my young relation has been telling me about". "This is Mr Levi, my grandfather's brother." Mary explained "He'll help us out". The man now in front of the Lieutenant was not particularly unusual; about five feet five inches tall (considerably shorter than Harrigan's six feet three, but only three inches below Mary's five feet eight), short beard, and a rapidly receding harline of white-grey hair. "At a profit, I'm sure" Harrigan replied. Mr Levi said "Naturally. This is a business, you know". "But that's not important right now. Is there anywhere private we can talk?" Harrigan asked. Mr Levi turned towards the door Harrigan came in by. "My office" he said "Follow me". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 3 : Hide and seek

Chapter 3 : Hide and seek.  
  
The office was sparsely furnished, but sufficient chairs were available for all to sit. "So how can I help you?" asked Mr Levi "And why couldn't we do this out on the floor?" he finished , gesturing towards the main retail trading area, where normal business went on. Mary turned her head around. "John?" she asked. "Ah, yes" Harrigan replied "Number one : How you can help us. We need to purchase a large quantity of gold and/or gems. Mary thought you would have what we need. We need in fairly quickly, though; three days from now at the latest". "And number two? Why the secrecy?" Mr Levi pressed, curious. "Well I could tell you" Harrigan continued "but then I'd have to kill you". Mr Levi coughed and spluttered, finally calmed down by Mary. "John!" Mary howled "There's no need to go that far! He's an old man!". Harrigan, properly browbeaten and downcast, muttered an apology, and went on. "Seriously, Mr Levi, it's better if you don't know the details. They're all classified anyway". "Fine" Mr Levi said, reassured slightly "I've done things like this before for people like you. How much do you have to spend?". Harrigan scrawled the amount on a piece of notepaper and passed it over. Even Mr Levi, accustomed to dealing with large amounts of money, gasped in surprise.  
  
"That is large indeed" he responded "I can't get what you require on such short notice alone. May I bring in some of my business associates? They are discreet, I promise you". Mary replied with "Of course. Just make sure they don't spill their guts, even to their wives. We can't afford to have this op blown by a loose-lipped jeweller". "Damn right" Harrigan muttered. "Mr Harrigan!" Mr Levi responded "They are men of great reputation in the gold and precious gems business! You don't get that far if you don't respect customer confidentiality!". "Good" Harrigan went on "Just make sure they know the score. We do need a banker who can keep his trap shut as well, so we don't have to keep the money lying around for the next three days". "I'll take you to my personal financial manager. We need him to finalise the deal as well, and it will be easier to bring him in now. You'll need to find an alternative vehicle as well. That monstrosity you came in definitely will not blend in at this man's house". Harrigan opened his mouth to speak, but Mary cut him off "Not possible for two reasons. One, we can't get another one without stealing it". Harrigan then finished off with "and Two, it's got the money in the back. I'm not moving that around any more than I have to". Mr Levi turned towards Harrigan, surprised. "You mean that, that, that..." he stuttered. "Heaps and heaps of cash?" Harrigan queried. "Yes, yes" Mr Levi replied after he calmed down "All that is outside the delivery entrance in your very dented humvee?!". "Exactly" said Mary. Mr Levi pressed a buzzer on his desk, and his assistant manager appeared shortly thereafter. "Harold" he ordered "I have some business to attend to with my banker. You are in charge until I return". Harold nodded, and went back out into the shop. "Come on then, you two." Mr Levi said, impatiently "Harold will take care of business here. I will act as intermediary between you and my banker. After all, he doesn't know you at all".  
  
Mary bundled Mr Levi into the small amount of free seat space in the back of the humvee, before finding her own seat. Harrigan started the humvee and shot off towards the outer suburbs. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived outside the gate of a large mansion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The perimeter was surrounded by tall trees, which served two purposes; they made the property look good, and prevented any passers-by from seeing what was going on inside. Mr Levi got out and pressed a button by the speaker box on the gate post. "Yes?" a deep male voice responed. "Mr Levi here, with some associates" he said, turning to glare at Harrigan. After turning back to the grille, he continued "who have some business to conduct which requires your attention". The gates swung back, leaving the driveway open. Mr Levi got back into the humvee and shut the door, saying "Let's go, we've got fifteen seconds before the gates shut again". Two hundred yards further up the twisting driveway, they arrived at the mansion proper. There was a large man waiting for them, who turned out to be the banker. He did not volunteer his name, and neither Harrigan or Mary asked.  
  
When they reached the dining room, four men much like Mr Levi were seated around the table. "Mr Levi" they said "Good to see you". "And you as well" Mr Levi replied "I won't have to phone you all now. We have some business to discuss. These people" he explained, gesturing to Lieutenant Harrigan and Mary "wish to purchase a large quantity of gold and gems. As I am unable to supply their needs on my own, I thought you would like to share in this venture". The still-unidentified banker spoke up "The amount required must be large if you need more than one source. My question is why?". Harrigan glared at him "Classified mission" he barked. One of the other jewellers said "Ah, one of those.". Another said "How much money do we have available?". Harrigan wrote down exactly how much on a piece of card, and passed it round "That much each. Plus 10% finder's fee, also each. Needed in three days". The banker cut in again "We can't get all of that in gold". Mary explained that while the entire amount was not required in gold, some was required. After further haggling, a deal was agreed to by all parties. Each of the jewellers, and the banker, unloaded their own shares of the cash from the back of the humvee into their own vehicles before returning to the house.  
  
"You can drop me off at the shop before you go back to where you're from" Mr Levi said. They all got back in and headed back into town. After dropping off Mr Levi, they stopped off at a fast-food outlet, where Harrigan promptly demolished several burgers, and more fries and Coke than either he or Mary could keep track of.  
  
Back at the base, Captain Lazarus and the corporal were loading the last of their equipment into the back of a truck, which had been liberated from behind the kitchen when the driver was inside dropping off some cargo. "Damn" groaned the corporal "My knees feel like they're about to explode, my elbows are killing me, and my back is definitely in rebellion against lawful authority" he finished as he staggered around to the cab and got in. "Cheer up, corporal!" Captain Lazarus exclaimed happily "We'll have Harrigan and Mary to help us put it on board the shuttle. Anyway, that's the army for you. If you can't take a joke, you shouldn't have joined!". The corporal turned around, looking from side to side. "Where the hell are they, sir?" he asked "Shouldn't they be back by now?". Then the armourer emerged from the back of the armoury, pulling a portable lifter with a large crate on its forks. "A few thing that just fell off the back of a supply convoy. I thought you'd like them, especially if Harrigan is involved. There's some stuff in there he'll really love". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Oh dear, oh dear" muttered the Captain, shaking his head back and forth "You and Harrigan are both the same breed of cat in this area. Pack-rats for weaponry – worse than squirrels with nuts in winter! I won't ask what's in there, I probably don't want to know anyway". The armourer perked up again "Careful with some of those boxes – don't break 'em. The stuff inside doesn't like sharp knocks much". The corporal cringed in terror "What about in the air? That stuff's going up with us" he asked. "Shouldn't be a problem – as long as the box doesn't break" the armourer replied. A shout came from the front counter. "Gotta go!" he said. Peeking around the door, he said "It's that OSI captain! What the hell does he want?". "Us, I think. Harrigan, anyway. Stall him for a couple of minutes, will you?". The corporal needed no encouragement. As soon as the Captain shut his door, the truck shot off to the barracks as fast as the corporal could take it without being caught by the OSI or the base MP's. After the corporal had hidden the truck between the mess hall and the sleeping quarters, the pair of them sat down on the steps. "I wonder what's keeping him?" wondered the Captain. A few minutes later, one of the sergeants came out of the barracks. "Captain Lazarus, sir" he asked. "The L-T's on the comm for you". "Stay here, corp." Captain Lazarus ordered, and disappeared into his office. After grabbing his com unit out of the desk he flicked it on. "Lazarus here. It had better be good, Harrigan!".  
  
"Yes, sir! We're four miles outside the base, at the motel. The NRO truck and guards have stopped here. I think they're going to be staying here tonight and bring the satellite in and load it on the shuttle tomorrow all in one go. Anyway, Mary's just come out of the public bar and says they're almost too drunk too stand up, let alone drive". "We're on our way!" yelled the Captain. "Corp! Grab another humvee from the base motor pool. Those slack idiots on the convoy decided to stop for a bit of R&R at the motel. We're going to relieve them of their cargo". The corporal came back with an unmarked humvee a couple of minutes later. "What's this, corp?" questioned Captain Lazarus, noting the cleaner than usual appearance and more luxurious decor. After looking inside more clearly, he turned to the corporal. "That's General Franklin's personal transport you've just tea-leafed, corporal! You'd better make sure it's clean when we come back, or he'll smell a rat. He doesn't mind much if we bust a few heads in a bar when we're off-duty, but he loves his car. If it's covered in mud, crud and blood and stinking of hot metal and spent ammo when we get back, he'll crucify you!". "It was the only thing there we could use, sir!" the corporal shot back "The only other vehicle was a Brad belonging to the MPs". "Never mind" groused the Captain "Let's go".  
  
About ten minutes later they pulled into the motel carpark. Harrigan jogged over to investigate "Oh, it's you Captain" he said, relieved "Almost gave Mary and I a heart attack when we saw General Franklin's personal humvee pull in. Better make sure this thing's clean when you put it back, corporal. If it's covered in mud, crud and blood...". The corporal cut him off with "Oh, not you as well! The Captain here gave me the third degree about that already!". "Stop teasing him about that, Harrigan" laughed Mary. Then she continued in a more subdued voice "They're still in the bar. The barman wants them dragged back to their rooms to sleep it off. If we take them off his hands we can stash them in one of the rooms later without arousing suspicion". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- They put their wet weather gear on over their fatigues and went in to the bar. The barman was just trying to persuade them they'd had enough, and to go back to their rooms to sleep it off. He turned as Mary came in with Harrigan and Lazarus. "Can your friends drag these guys back to their rooms? They've had too much to get themselves there" he asked. "Sure" Mary replied "Harrigan, can you guys grab one each and follow the barman., please?". Captain Lazarus, Lieutenant Harrigan and the corporal grabbed one in each hand by their uniform collars and dragged them out the door to their rooms. They had to return to the bar and grab the truck driver separately, as he was too fat for any of them to manage on their own. Once they'd dumped him with the others, they relieved all of the guards of their uniforms and ID badges and left the way they came. The corporal went in the General's humvee, Harrigan and Mary took the truck and NRO humvee respectively, while the Captain took his own back to base.  
  
When they got back to the main gate it was just before shift change, so the gate guard was not as alert as he should have been. He signed the NRO vehicles in, waved the other humvees through without a glance, and went back to the guard hut and his coffee. Captain Lazarus noted the guard's name and rank from his ID badge. "That guard's not going to like his fitrep one bit this time. He'll end up in Thule, Greenland for the rest of his enlistment for that". Harrigan drove the truck over to the launch pad hangar and grabbed a lift back with Mary in the NRO humvee. "Drop this off at engineering, we'll get the night shift to respray it. Then we'll pick up our new toy tomorrow and stash it behind the ready room for later". "You're an incurable dog-robber, aren't you?" said Mary, prodding him in the shoulder. "Nah, I just find all this good stuff, and it walks off to the barracks all by itself" Harrigan replied, with a mile-wide cheesy grin on his face. Mary laughed, and they walked off to their respective quarters after dropping the NRO humvee at engineering.  
  
Things were not going as well for Captain Shulton and his investigation. While the MP's and gate guards were positively eager to help out, they didn't actually know anything useful; the sergeant had had to caution several not to add stuff of their own to get Harrigan in even more trouble. The air force troops would know more – but we can't get anything out of them! They seem curiously tight-lipped whenever the conversation went in the direction of Lieutenant Harrigan and his activities, and neither Captain Shulton or his sergeant knew why. As for the IASA personnel, they weren't saying anything about Harrigan at all. They probably didn't actually know him, but one or two looked more than slightly tense during questioning. Damn! Oh, well, Captain Shulton thought, I'll give them the third degree tomorrow, perhaps then I'll find out what's going on here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Launch day. T minus 14 hours. Captain Shulton was awakened to the incessant chirping of his cellphone on the table. "Yes?!" he growled. "I'm the satellite convoy truck driver" came a voice very much the worse for wear "We stopped off in the hotel last night, and woke up this morning handcuffed to the inside of the hotel laundry cupboard minus our uniforms! Where the hell's the satellite disappeared off to?". After gulping down some coffee rather too quickly, the Captain replied "It should be here. Just a minute...". He put down his cellphone and picked up the room phone. "IASA launch centre" replied the morning secretary. "Captain Shulton, OSI. Can you tell me if the satellite scheduled for launch this evening is here?". The secretary tapped a few keys , and replied "Yes, Captain. Checked in last night at 2145 hours. It should be in the shuttle already. Scheduled to launch at..." the tap, tap, tap of computer keys floated down the line "2200 hours. Final prelaunch checks and loading to finish by 2130 hours.". Scratching his head, wondering what the hell was going on, he picked up his cellphone again. "You still there?" The driver replied in the affirmative "Your satellite checked in as scheduled. According to IASA, the thing's already on the the shuttle in preparation for tonight's launch. Is there some...". "Hold on" the driver interrupted "One of the guards has just come in. I'll put him on". "Can you shed some light on this whole sorry episode, soldier?!" growled the Captain, cursing the entire NRO in general and this convoy in particular "I think so, Captain. While we were all very much the worse for wear last night, I noticed something a bit odd". "Well don't stop now! Spill it!" Captain Shulton yelled. "Yes sir!" the guard replied "Most of them drank far too much to notice, but the landlord got a few of the other drinkers to drag us back to our rooms. They sure as hell weren't truckies, sir. If I had to venture an opinion, I'd say soldiers. I'm pretty sure I saw combat fatigues under the raincoat of the one dragging the humvee driver away"  
  
Yes! thought the Captain, things are actually starting to go my way! "Thank you soldier. That will be all" he replied, thumbing the off button on the phone. After a shower, shave and clean uniform, he grabbed his sergeant from where he was chatting to one of the other visitors. "Get along to IASA and collar those two that were looking a bit shifty yesterday." Captain Shulton whispered "I'll be along shortly." "Yes, sir. Think we might find out what's going on?" the sergeant replied as they walked out of the VIP quarters. "Yes. But the air force troops are keeping their mouths firmly shut. Those IASA guys haven't had interrogation training like soldiers do. We'll tighten the thumbscrews until they tell us what we need to know" "I hear you, sir" laughed the sergeant "It'll be good to get out of this festering hole and back to civilisation". "Don't like Cape Canaveral, sarge?" continued the Captain. "No sir!" replied the sergeant "I'd prefer Nellis. Damn, sir, I'd prefer fraggin' McMurdo to this place"  
  
In the barracks, Harrigan was going through what Captain Lazarus and the corporal had liberated from the armoury the previous day. "Hmm. Not bad at all, Captain" pondered Lieutenant Harrigan "OK, three FN FiveSeven's, with suppressors, shoulder rigs and seven loaded mags a piece" He quickly passed them out to Mary and the corporal, keeping one for himself "Next, three complete suits of Class VI body armour. Bettter put those on now"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Five minutes of struggling and cursing inconvenient buckles, plus waiting for Mary to get back later, Harrigan continued "Two M4 rifles, suppressed, ten loaded mags a piece. Plus reflex sights. Sorry corp, no shotgun, you'll have to make do with a rifle" One slightly deflated corporal later, Harrigan finished with "And my G8, of course" patting the barrel. "Hmm, fifteen drums loaded with API. What's in there, corp?" questioned Harrigan, pointing at the two mysterious crates as yet unopened. "That's a present to you from that headcase armourer"replied Captain Lazarus "None of us dared open them. He said one of them doesn't like rough handling much". Harrigan immediately yelled "Crowbar!" which the corporal dutifully passed over. Harrigan cracked both crates open and peered inside. "Right, clear the table Mary" he asked "We'll need some more space. Our little presents include one Steyr heavy sniper rifle. We are fortunate to have the magazine-fed version in 50-cal OMNI. Two cases of CS grenades. One case containing..." Harrigan heaved the latest offering onto the table "Captain? Any ideas?" turning to the Captain "You are lucky indeed, Harrigan. Enough C-4 and detonators to flatten most of the base. Makes me wish I was coming with you". "Now for the other crate" continued Harrigan "'Handle carefully – Danger' it says here. Wonder why?"  
  
Harrigan carefully unscrewed the top off the crate and looked at the contents revealed to him. Then he turned to stare at the Captain "I'm gonna have some serious words with that armourer. If we weren't launching tonight I'd do it now." Captain Lazarus stepped forward, anxious to see what had got his Lieutenant into such a state. "Mary!" yelled the Captain, going almost purple over what he saw "Could you please confirm that what's in this 'ere box is what I think it is?". Having never heard the Captain in such a rage, Mary hurried over. Captain Lazarus just pointed at the box. "Help me out here, Harrigan" asked Mary "And please don't drop it! You could kill the whole base and half the city with that! If it is what I think it is" she added. Fifteen seconds and several scraped fingers later, the small group stood staring in surprise, and no small measure of horror at what was revealed. The corporal in particular had gone almost white with fear. "I..I..I.." he stuttered. "Calm down, corp" responded Harrigan. "Is that stuff safe sitting there on the table like that?" he finally mustered up the courage to say.  
  
Mary had just finished a close examination of the barrel. It wasn't that large, being about 2½ feet high and half that wide, but as it contained Tabun nerve poison size wasn't an issue here. A barrel this size could indeed kill the whole base and half the city, and far more on top. "Yeah, it's fine" Mary replied "The barrel's intact, with no sign of corrosion or other damage anywhere. That armourer could get put away for ever for having that stuff, but at least he kept it properly". "Right, you lot" growled the Captain "Stash that back in it's box. I'll grab a couple of volunteers and load this stuff on the shuttle now. With any luck the replacement NRO crew hasn't shown up yet". Harrigan, well acquainted with the Captain's method of selecting volunteers, sniggered nastily but otherwise said nothing. "L-T, you and Mary will have to get as much of your money together as you can and back here by T minus 3 hours. I know we haven't had the three days we'd hoped for; we'll just have to make do. If you can gouge a bit more out of them, Mary, do it; even if they charge ruinous rates we'll have to accept it if we want to launch on time" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Corp" Captain Lazarus continued "You get the easiest job of the lot. You'll come over to the launch facility with me, but will stay behind until launch time. Just keep your eyes and ears open, and call us if anything happens. That's settled then. Everyone know what they need to do?". A chorus of "Yessir!", "Aye, Cap'n", and similar replies followed. "Well don't just flap around like a bunch of flappers, get on with it!" he yelled. Thus encouraged, they split up. Harrigan and Mary went to engineering to grab the now ex-NRO humvee. Captain Lazarus took the corporal to the barracks.  
  
DK was definitely getting edgy. Five of their group of conspirators hadn't turned up for their shift this morning; while one or two may be a few minutes late, it was unnerving him severely that as many as five were affected enough to make them not turn up at all. After some careful questioning of the remaining technicians, he still didn't have a clue as to where they were, which wasn't helping his already paranoid state of mind one bit. At about 11am, DK decided that sitting in his office chewing his fingernails to the bone wasn't helping matters, so he walked over to the canteen in the hope that some food would settle him down enough to think straight. Half way though his sandwich, a very out of breath radar operator caught up with him at his corner table. This definitely doesn't look good, DK pondered. After a couple of minutes huffing and puffing to catch his breath, the wild-eyed tech turned to DK and told him some things that only proved him right.  
  
"We're in deep brown doo, DK, and sinking lower by the second" he gasped "Those OSI guys just dropped out of nowhere, grabbed five of the other crew, and disappeared. Three of them won't be any trouble, but the other two were there when we were discussing, well, you know" he continued, pointing upwards "If they break...". DK cut in with "Will they? Break, I mean". "Yeah, and soon. They're not soldiers, they're just regular guys off the street. Start tightening the thumscrews, and all they'll be able to think about is saving their own careers and families. It'll come back to haunt them later, but it's too late for us then". "Pipe down!" DK growled "You want the whole base to hear?!". "Oops, yeah, sorry" a chastened radar op replied. "Right, that's settled. Get back to work before someone notices you're gone. Make sure any others who were there know the score about why the OSI are here. With any luck, that'll cause a sudden case of salmonella or something similarly nasty that'll explain the loss of some techs. I'll make sure the Captain knows what's going on"  
  
When Mary and Harrigan turned up at engineering, a similar story awaited them. "Ah, Harrigan" the duty sergeant greeted them "First, the good news. That humvee you dropped off yesterday is fully fuelled and ready to go. Nobody will ever recognise that it started life outside the Air Force". Harrigan rubbed his hands together in glee "Good, 'cause I'll be needing that right now". "However..." the sergeant continued. "Yes?" queried Mary and Harrigan. "That OSI captain and his pet sergeant have been sniffing around. No one here likes OSI much, so we kept our mouths shut, but the last thing he said as he went out that door", the sergeant paused to point at it, then went on "was 'We'll see if your IASA comrades will be more forthcoming'. I don't know what you lot are up to, but you'd better watch yourself" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The day just gets better and better, Harrigan muttered under his breath. "Come on, Harrigan" Mary urged, getting into the humvee "The sooner we're off base, the better". "Amen to that, Mary" he replied, jumping into the humvee's driver's seat. After slamming the door shut, he treated the engineering workshop to a shower of gravel from the back of the humvee as he sped off, pausing just long enough to open a side gate, get the humvee through, and shut it again.  
  
Mary immediately produced her mobile phone and punched in a number. "Yes, it's Mary" she replied to the voice on the other end. "We're going to have to move the timetable up a gear or two...Yes, I know it's inconvenient...How much can you get anyway?...That much?...If we must, we must...OK, the shop at 1530 hours...bye". She threw the phone over the back seat. "What's up, Mary?" Harrigan asked. "A few slight problems" Mary replied "but nothing we can't handle. Time will be tight though. We can lay our hands on about half what we planned on right now". This did not please Harrigan in the slightest. Noting his sour expression, Mary continued "We can increase that if we don't mind getting involved with a few somewhat unsavoury characters. Pawnbrokers and the like. That'll get us three-quarters of our planned resources but use all our money". Harrigan didn't like that much, but didn't have much of a choice. "It'll have to do. If those loonies try to squeeze any more out of us, I'll shoot them. This whole situation with the OSI is making me seriously angry"  
  
Back at Canaveral, the OSI sergeant was just getting started on the third interrogation. "We know Lieutenant Harrigan was responsible for assaulting Major Beasley, and we know him and his people are planning something else as well" he told the tech currently in front of him. He was skating on thin ice here, he knew, but was banking on the hope that no-one except him and Captain Shulton knew just how thin it was. "It will go better for you if you tell me what you know. If you don't, you may lose your security clearance, and may additionally be charged with obstruction of justice as well. I'll leave you to think about it for a couple of minutes" he finished, and went out the door for a cup of coffee.  
  
One of the other unfortunates stuck her head through the door once the sergeant was out of sight. "How's things?" she asked. "Not good" the older man replied "I'm not up to this at all. Get along to the barracks and warn them the OSI's going to come knocking soon. They'll have to confirm what they get out of me with what you tell them, so we may be able to give DK and his friends enough time to launch before these goons catch on. Now go!" he wheezed. She immediately shot off through the opposite end of the corridor, down a flight of steps, and out the back door.  
  
At the launch site, Captain Lazarus, the corporal, and the three unfortunate volunteers were securing the barrel of Tabun in the shuttle's cargo bay when the shuttle intercom chimed. "Lazarus" the Captain barked. After a couple of seconds, he hung up. "Something's come up. You four, finish securing this stuff. Take special care with that barrel. Harrigan won't want a barrel of nerve poison bouncing around the cargo bay while manoevreing, will he?". One of the troopers piped up with "What the hell's he need that stuff for anyway?". "Need to know, private; I thought you'd know that by now" Captain Lazarus replied "Besides, that armourer may be a bit nuts, but he's come through for us a lot of times before – so we'll do him a favour and take it off his hands before he gets sprung" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "I hear you, Cap" the private replied, before tightening the last strap securing the barrel.  
  
Two minutes later, Captain Lazarus met the female tech at the bottom of the launch tower. "Bad news, sir" she gasped. "What a surprise" the Captain muttered "OK, spill it". "Yes, sir" she replied "Andrew just got collared by OSI". "Oh, crap!" the Captain sighed "He was with this whole thing from the start, wasn't he?". "That's right, sir" the tech continued. "The only thing in your favour is that they'll spend several hours confirming any info they gather with what they get from the rest of us, which hopefully will take all afternoon and most of the night". Captain Lazarus fished his phone out of his pocket. "You can go now, miss. I've got some calls to make" he prompted. "Good luck, sir" she said, and left. We'll need lots of that, he knew as he punched Harrigan's number in.  
  
"Almost there, John" Mary soothed, trying to calm the Lieutenant's mounting temper. Then Harrigan's phone started beeping. "Harrigan" he barked "Ah Captain...Yes, Mary's here, we're on our way to the pickup...Damn! Damn! Damn!...Yeah, I expect so...Hope they hold out long enough...Bye". Harrigan punched the 'Off' button and shoved the phone back in his pocket. "More bad news?" Mary asked. "Yep" Harrigan replied. "The whole thing's completely FUBAR'ed. The OSI grabbed a bunch of the guys who got me into this and have started getting cruel and unusual on them. If they were soldiers, we'd easily have enough time to launch before they cracked. Civvies won't last so long. It's going to be hard getting to the launch site undetected". "Ssh! We're here!" Mary hissed. Harrigan drove around to the delivery entrance where they found Mr Levi waiting for them.  
  
"Come on!" he rasped "I don't want all this stuff out here for too long, even around here". Mary quickly opened the humvee's rear hatch, and the pair of them loaded the gold and gems in as quickly as they could. Half an hour later, Mr Levi's share was loaded. "Here's the address for the rest of your load. It's not a nice part of town, so watch yourselves, and that humvee, carefully" Mr Levi advised "The owner knows what you look like and is waiting for you. Go!". Mr Levi had to duck a shower of rubbish off the street as Harrigan burned rubber getting away.  
  
Mary looked at the address they had been given. "While it's not as bad as it could be, we'll have to be quick." Mary explained "If the wrong people see what we've got, we'll end up starting a firefight to get away". Harrigan threaded the humvee through the drug dealers, prostitues, muggers, and general ne'er-do-well's as they made their way to the target building. "A really nice neighbourhood this is" declared Harrigan, warily "How far to go?". "Just over there" Mary replied, pointing to the pawnbroker's sign a little further down the road. "There's a service entrance down that alley. Hopefully there's no druggies or homeless people in it right now". They reached the shop without further incidents, and although the humvee got a couple more scrapes to add to its already abundant collection, these weren't added to by small pieces of hobo stuck in the radiator grille or wedged in the tyre treads. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- A balding, over-anxious man in his early 40s stuck his head out of the back door of the building. "You're those two guys Mr Levi told me about, all right. That humvee's in bad condition even for around here. In the back, fast". Harrigan and Mary followed the pawnbroker through the back door and into a storeroom. He stepped back and swept his arm in front of him. "All those crates in the middle of the room are yours. Now where's my money?" he demanded. Harrigan grabbed the pawnbroker by his collar and hoisted him a few inches off the floor. "I don't appreciate you bad manners in front of Mary" Harrigan replied quietly. After dropping him back on the floor, he continued with "But your money's out back in the humvee. Come on and help us carry it in here". All three of them spent the next fifteen minutes carting the money inside the shop to the storeroom. Harrigan and Mary spent a further fifteen minutes stashing the gold and gems in every available crevice in the humvee.  
  
Just as they stashed the last crate on the humvee's back seat, they heard raised voices from the front of the shop. "Mary, you stay here with the humvee" decided Harrigan "I'll check this out". After a short-lived grumble from Mary, Harrigan went inside and Mary got in the humvee and locked the door. As Harrigan got closer, the voices became clearer. "You will empty all the money and jewellery from the counter" barked one robber "or we'll splatter your shit all over the room". "And burn the place to the ground on the way out" added another. "Hmm, a little exercise" thought Harrigan "Only hear two – shouldn't take long". He then pulled a suppressor from a pocket on his shoulder rig and screwed it firmly onto the barrel of his FN and proceeded further inside. As Harrigan had surmised, there was indeed a robbery in progress. However, there were three people involved, not two; and they were all armed – two with pistols, and one with a cut-down pump-shotgun.  
  
The one with the shotgun was getting very uptight. "I told you already" the pawnbroker pleaded "I cleaned out most of my stock for a special delivery – it left ten minutes ago". Harrigan had heard enough. He raised his pistol and put three rounds straight through Mr Shotgunner's skull, splattering his head over the floor in a wet pink clould of blood and brains, before they even knew he was there. Pistol 1 and Pistol 2 just stared in horror at the remains of their ex-comrade bleeding all over the floor. Then Pistol 1 snapped out of it, turning towards Harrigan. "You killed Hector! Now it's your turn!" he screamed, firng half a dozen shots from his pistol. Harrigan ducked back behind the wall, fast. "That last one almost skimmed my hair!" he exclaimed in surprise. "That's right, hide, fool!" Pistol 2 taunted him "Afraid, ain't you?!". Before his voice had faded Harrigan popped back round the door. Firing two shots into Pistol 1's chest at close range, he then knocked the last remaining robber to the floor and planted his left boot on his chest. "Of you?!" Harrigan sneered "Hell, no! I find more dangerous things in my breakfast cereal!". "Yeah, well eat this!" he replied, squirming out form under Harrigan's foot and going for his gun. Harrigan was quicker, however, and two more shots from his pistol sent the last robber on to join his friends. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- He slapped a fresh mag in his FiveSeven, reholstered it, and yelled out to the pawnbroker, cowering behind the cash register. "You can come out now" he called "They won't hassle you again". The shaking pawnbroker stood back up and almost lost it again when he saw the mess on his floor. "You KILLED them all? Just you?" he stammered in surprise. "Yep" replied Harrigan, pleased with himself "That's my job; killing people and breaking things. I'm good at it too" and grinned to make his point. "Gotta go, I'm late. My superiors aint gonna like me hanging around out here, even if I'm providing a community service by killing robbers. Byeee!" and bolted out the door to the humvee.  
  
Mary was not happy. "What took you so long?!" she yelled. "Ease off, Mary" Harrigan sighed "Three nutcases with guns tried to hold the place up. It took a little while to kill them all and get back out here". Mary shook her head from head from side to side "You never thought of just calling the police, did you?" she asked. "Where's the fun in that? Besides : (1) by the time they'd get here, the place would have been cleaned out of everything except one dead pawnbroker, and (2) I needed the extra practice anyway". Just then, Harrigan's cellphone rang. "Harrigan...Yes, Captain...What?!...Yes sir...Yes sir...On the way sir, just finished". "What's up?" asked Mary. Harrigan put the humvee in gear, and turned back for the base before he answered. "The OSI are too damn close. They grabbed a bunch of DK's people and are working them over right now. It's back to base for us"  
  
Half an hour and two police patrols later, they arrived back at Canaveral. Harrigan didn't go through the main gate – the OSI sergeant would have his eye on the admission list. So he got a pair of wire cutters and made a new entrance in the fence nearer to the launch site. After re-securing the fence, they took five more minutes to reach the tower.  
  
The corporal and three other troopers were just taking a breather before the final cargo check. "That's about it" one of the troopers said "All we've got to do is secure Harrigan's get out of jail money and we're done here". The corporal spotted a dust trail heading for the tower, fast. "Binoculars!" he yelled. After he'd taken a quick look around, he zoomed in on the windscreen and saw two familiar faces. He handed the binoculars back. "It's Mary and Harrigan" the corporal told the three curious troopers. "Grab a trolley and get down to the base of the tower. Let's get the last of Harrigan's gear stowed and get over to DK. He'll need your help on his end"  
  
Harrigan pulled up at the base of the tower in a clould of dust. As soon as the dust cleared, he saw the three troopers waiting for him with the trolley. "Good!" Harrigan exclaimed "Properly equipped, as well! Get over here and get these crates on that trolley of yours, and stashed on the shuttle. Move!". Forty minutes and two trips later everything was stowed properly. He then called the Captain on his cellphone "Captain...Yes, I'm back...everything as expected, except I had three robbers to kill at the pawnbrokers...Mary said that too, Captain...I'll send your three volunteers back to you right away...Yes sir...Harrigan out". The three troopers and the corporal turned towards him expectantly as he punched the 'off' button and put his phone away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Corp" Harrigan explained "you'll stay here. Read a book or get some sleep. There's nothing more for you to do until launch time. The rest of us will head back and get DK's guys to launch control. OK, let's move like we've got a purpose". As soon as the three troopers bundled into the back of the humvee , Harrigan spun the wheels and took off for the barracks, where Captain Lazarus was waiting for them with his usual sour look on his face.  
  
"Now that you've had your fun in town, Harrigan" Captain Lazarus grumbled "we'll have to get DK's crew out from under the OSI. They took them to the VIP quarters, so they'll be easy to find. I'll take my humvee; Harrigan, you take yours. Hopefully we'll be able to slip in while they're screaming at someone else and get our people away before they notice".  
  
The two humvee's were parked out of sight of the VIP quarters, so Harrigan and Lazarus proceeded on foot while the three troopers stayed in the humvee.When they got to the front door, Captain Lazarus held his finger up in front of his mouth in the signal to be quiet "Ssh!" he whispered, and eased open the door. The pair of them quickly slid through the gap. Inside, a few of them recognised Harrigan and came over. "Quiet!" Harrigan hissed. "Don't worry about that, sir" a weather tech replied. "They've had Jamie in there for about an hour. He doesn't know about our project, but he's been screaming, shouting, and ranting fit to bring the house down about civil rights, the constitution, court-martials, lawyers, and all that kind of stuff. You could drive a tank through the front door there and they wouldn't notice". "Out, then, the lot of you" said Captain Lazarus "Before they catch on. DK's waiting for you at launch control".  
  
No further encouragement was needed. All eight of the remaining crew scuttled out of the door and ran as fast as they could for the humvees. Both Harrigan and Lazarus kept their driving under firm control; neither of them wanted to tip off an over-eager MP as they were probably all working with the OSI by now. DK was just coming out of his office building when the two humvees pulled up right in front of him. "Whoah, guys!" DK said, alarmed "Not so close! Ah, well, at least you're here" DK peered inside the two humvees. "And so's the rest of my launch crew! Let's be off, then. We've enough time for a good meal before prelaunch checks start".  
  
"I hear that!" Harrigan perked up as soon as he heard 'food' mentioned. "IASA cafeteria, here we come!". The group commandeered the two tables nearest the door, after which Harrigan ran off to the buffet and piled up enough food to choke an elephant onto his plate. Several of DK's people looked on in sheer amazement as Harrigan piled into an enormous steaming bowl of curry. "Is he always like that, Captain?" wondered one of the comm officers. "Yes" replied the Captain, giving the speech one more time "Sometimes the troops like to fleece visiting officers and men of their hard-earned cash by taking bets on how much he'll get through". Harrigan stopped eating long enough to add "Besides" he said, a punishing draft of high-grade Madras curry with extra chillies wafting over the immediate area, almost peeling the paint off the wall "the smell of this curry will probably kill that OSI sergeant stone dead, which will save me a few rounds for later". "You're not wrong, L-T" replied DK "It's almost killed us already". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Back in the VIP quarters, Captain Shulton was not happy. This particular IASA employee was being especially obstructive, he knew. Perhaps, I'll have more luck with a different one, he thought. "Sarge!" he yelled out of the door. "Sir?" the sergeant replied. "Go get another one, sergeant. This guy's too stubborn. We won't get anything out of him without doing something seriously illegal". The sergeant went ou to the foyer to get another IASA employee, but was greeted with an unexpectedly empty room. The sergeant scurried back in, with a very unhappy look on his face. "Sarge?" Captain Shulton asked, aware that something wasn't quite right. The sergeant just beckoned him over to the foyer entrance. Captain Shulton took one look at a foyer mysteriously devoid of prisoners and promptly hit the roof.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL"S GOING ON?!" he screamed. The sergeant scratched his head a little, and a tentative answer came to him. "It was probably while Jamie in there was wailing like a demented banshee about deprivation of liberty and lawyers and crap" the sergeant pondered aloud "Harrigan and Lazarus may be a pair of headcases and renegades, but they're spec-ops trained headcases. That noise gave them all the distraction they needed to get that lot away. We'll not get them back now". Captain Shulton immediately grabbed the handset off the desk phone and punched up the MP's guardhouse. "Oi, you lot!" barked Captain Shulton. "Harrigan's merry men are up to something serious. Find him, and all of his confederates, and bring them in!". He slammed the phone down and turned to his sergeant. "You go along too, and make sure they get it right. I've got a headache, and I'm going back to bed" he grumped , as he went back up to his room.  
  
Let's just get this over with, thought the sergeant. He knew he was out of his depth on this one. He'd spent most of his OSI time chasing errant corporals going AWOL, or the occasional sergeant pilfering stuff off supply convoys. But these people were special operations soldiers; tough, smart, and well accustomed to outwitting people like him. I'll just have to swarm the place with MP's and hope I get lucky, and if the Captain doesn't like it he can get stuffed.  
  
DK was giving his crew a last-minute briefing. "Just remember, you've done this many times before, so keep calm and don't muck it up" he advised "The good Captain here and his men will watch over us and keep us safe". Captain Lazarus and the remainder of the squad on base had all drawn full loadouts from the armoury, so there were many suppressed M4's here, a few short-barrel Minami Para SAW's, and enough flashbangs and CS grenades to stretch all the way to the moon if laid end to end. They had procured a truck from the armoury for this part of the plan, as eight armed soldiers and ten technicians were too much for two humvees.  
  
Harrigan was just finishing his second bowl of curry, when a wild-eyed and out of breath private ran into the room. "OSI!" he yelled "With MP's in support. SCATTER!". The place emptied in seconds. Harrigan was not happy at all. "They could have waited until I'd finished my curry" he grumbled. Mary brought him back to reality "Stuff the curry!" she yelled "Let's get to the shuttle before it's blocked off". They ran for their humvee and barely got the doors shut before MP's came out of the cafeteria door "STOP!" they yelled. Harrigan replied by slamming his foot to the floor, fishtailing the humvee out of the parking lot at top speed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The MP's went for their own humvee, but the minute or two this took gave Harrigan all the advantage he needed. Soon enough, the MP's realised it too. "Get that Mustang over there, this rustbucket's too slow". Five seconds later, one of the MP's had it hotwired. The other three piled in and they sped off after Harrigan as fast as they could  
  
Mary heard the roar of a high performance engine behind them, approaching fast. She looked round and instantly identified the occupants of the car. "MP's" Mary said "They commandeered a Mustang from the parking lot". "You've got a rifle" Harrigan replied "Put a burst through the radiator. That'll dissuade all but the terminally stupid". Mary looked surprised that Harrigan would suggest firing on what were, technically, his own people; but then remembered that Harrigan ranked tinpot dictators higher than MP's on military credibility, and that he hadn't actually said 'kill'. So she grabbed her M4 and aimed back towards the fast-approaching Mustang.  
  
One of the MP's noticed this and yelled 'GUN!'. Unfortunately he did so right in the driver's ear, and the shock nearly caused him to roll the car right over. After one of the other passengers hit their errant fellow a couple of times, the driver started weaving from side to side in an attempt to evade the gunfire from the humvee. However Mary's second burst was right on target. A storm of shells blew through the radiator, battery, distributor and starter motor. The driver thankfully managed to stop the vehicle safely, but the huge cloud of black smoke pouring from under the remains of the bonnet said that this car was a write-off. "Call that OSI sergeant" the senior MP said, resignedly "He'll have to deal with it now. He's got about half an hour before final countdown starts and the tower's off limits. We'd better head off to town, I don't want to be around when the OSI Captain starts looking for scapegoats, and I suggest you aren't around either". The one with the loud voice responded "There's a club in town that'll still be open if we hitch into town". "Not just a big mouth" the driver replied. "Let's be off". They little group ran for the nearest fence, vaulted it, and headed townwards.  
  
DK and the soldiers were just arriving at launch control. DK banged on the door "It's me, DK, with the tower crew". "No can do" came the reply "OSI locked down the complex until they catch Harrigan". "Just let us in" DK yelled. "Can't!" came the reply. "A retard MP in there. What a surprise" DK growled "Over to you, Captain". Captain Lazarus drew a short length of primacord from one of his many pockets. After cutting it to the right length, he taped it and a mechanical detonator to the door around the lock. He then whispered "Fire in the hole!". The whole group ducked back behind the last turn in the staircase. Five seconds later there was an enormous bang as the charge exploded, throwing the lock across the room and through the window on the other side of the room. Captain Lazarus' soldiers quickly entered and secured the control centre, and opened the windows to dissipate the cloud of smoke and the stench of burnt primacord. "Somehow, I don't think I should have followed the Marcinko method of demolition this time" he muttered "Oh well, never mind. Tap, cuff, and stash guys!". After a short cacophony of blackjacks hitting skulls and handcuffs clicking shut the Captain continued "Good work, people. DK, get your people set up. Troops, set up defensive positions. I want at least one Minami covering each door". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- When the OSI sergeant found out about the fate of the MP's he was even angrier. "Right!" he grumbled "If you want a job done properly, do it yourself!". And if it goes wrong, then I won't hang around to deal with the Captain Shulton, because he'll get an even worse headache when he finds out. He grabbed his motorcycle from outside the VIP quarters, and took off for the launch tower.  
  
Captain Lazarus got on the internal comm to the shuttle. "L-T, you safe and secure at your end yet?" he asked. The reply cam back promptly "Yeah, everything's sweet so far. Mary had to hose down a bunch of MPs in a Mustang on the way in but nothing since then. Just took out the car" aware that Captain Lazarus wouldn't like to think he'd killed his own MPs. "That's good, Harrigan. Even MPs can be useful sometimes. What?!" Harrigan yelled "Get the Steyr from the cargo hold! Sorry, Captain" Harrigan explained "That OSI sergeant is smarter than we gave him credit for. He's on a motorcycle burning hard for the tower. I'll have to take out the bike. He may not survive, Cap". "I don't much like it either, Harrigan, but needs must. Just do it. Lazarus out". Captain Lazarus thumbed the intercom off.  
  
The corporal handed Harrigan the massive sniper rifle. After checking the ammo, Harrigan smashed a tower window and poked the huge gun out. It took seconds for Harrigan to locate the speeding motorcycle. Aim...lead target to allow for movement... BOOM! came the ear shattering noise of a 50 OMNI round cooking off, and the SLAM! of the bolt cycling another round into the chamber. One more followed, then a muffled explosion from further off as the bike blew apart. Harrigan followed the target to see the status of the OSI sergeant. While his legs were a complete mess, he was alive for now. "Corp" Harrigan replied "Get on the horn to base hospital. Get an ambulance out here for that sergeant, fast". After the corporal did so, Harrigan stashed the rifle back in the shuttle, then got back on the comm to his Captain. "Done. I've called base hospital to come and get him, he looked a mess through the scope. He should live, but both his legs are complete paste. He'll never walk again". The Captain replied "I don't like it anymore than you do, L-T. Get into the shuttle, get strapped in, prepare for immediate launch, THAT"S AN ORDER, HARRIGAN!". Harrigan perked up a bit "Aye, sir" he said, and turned to Mary and the corporal. "Strap down. Prepare for launch. Immediate preflight checks please, corp" Harrigan ordered, getting more excited with every word. They were actually going up! Going out into the deep unknown where no-one had gone outside of science fiction and returned to tell the tale! It was all he could do not to dance a jig on the tower floor. He ran through the open shuttle door, slamming and locking it shut.  
  
Mary powered up her comm gear. "Captain, DK?" she queried "The shuttle is sealed, we are all aboard. Flight engineer" she winked at the corporal, who blushed and turned back to his instruments "reports no malfunctions. We are go for launch". DK continued "Entering into countdown hold at T minus 5 minutes for final tower system check". DK's crew immediately scurried about checking everything that could be checked. They were about to cancel the hold when there was a ferocious banging on the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "State your business, fast, or prepare to die!" barked the Minami gunner covering the door. A familiar voice barked straight back at him "Who do you think you are, not even recognising your own General Franklin? Open UP! That's an ORDER!". Captain Lazarus immediately got on the comm to Harrigan "Slight problem, L-T. General Franklin's turned up". "Whee!" Harrigan exclaimed, really surprised "Still, he's smart; that's how he's a general. As long as it's just him that comes in, that ought to be fine". The Captain turned to one of the other troopers. "Let the General in" he ordered. Ignoring the surprised looks, he continued "But only him. No aides or bodyguards. If any try to force their way in, kneecap 'em".  
  
The door was opened and the General came in. Th trooper did bar his aide politely but firmly "No flunkies" he stated "The General's safe with us". The aide looked like he wanted to argue, but the General stopped him. "Go back to the office and catch up with the paperwork. Nobody's to reach me, even the President, until I get back to my office". The somewhat chastened aide muttered "Yes, sir" and slunk off back to HQ. General Franklin walked over to the main console. DK pulled up a chair for the General. "I ought to have realised it was something like this when I saw both you and Harrigan were involved in this little caper" the General thought aloud "But I didn't catch on until my wife remarked on that particular coincidence this morning". Lazarus shook his head slowly; he should have known that the General would discuss work matters with his wife. "So I came up here when I had a free moment. You inspire an amazing streak of loyalty in your men, Captain, for them to follow you into a situation like this". One of those men turned to the General and explained "The Captain, and the Lieutenant as well, have pulled our fat from the fire numerous times before sir, in combat and out. It's the least we can do to return the favour".  
  
The General shook his head in wonder. "Can you put me through to the shuttle, please?" he asked one of the techs. She pointed out a button on his console. "Use your headset, sir. Press that button to open the line, and again when you're done". He pressed the indicated button. "Harrigan?" he asked. "Yes, General Franklin, sir?" Harrigan replied uneasily. "We're better now we're on board, sir. Don't know if we'll actually find Commander Crichton, sir. But we'll do our damndest, or die trying. Mission control?" Harrigan switched to DK's crew "Farscape 3 requests permission to launch". DK turned to General Franklin "General? Would you do the honours, sir?". General Franklin replied to Harrigan "Farscape 3 : mission granted. You are go for launch. That's an order!" he laughed.  
  
Back in the shuttle, the unlikely crew shared a final pre-launch laugh. "Fire up this thing, corp! Time to go!". The corporal looked at a checklist taped to his leg, and pressed three buttons and flipped two toggles. "Harrigan, those two toggles over your head please". Harrigan did so. A deafening roar built up below them as the main engines and boosters cut in. "T minus ten, nine, eight..." came the voice from mission control. Mary turned and flicked a hopeful smile at Harrigan, who returned it. "I hope we find him, John" she said "Me, too, Mary. Me too". The voice continued "...five...four...three...two...one...Launch!!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 4 : Into the deep unknown

Chapter 4 : Into the deep unknown.  
  
The bellowing engines got even louder. The tower gantries fell away, and the shuttle rose into the sky, looking less like a bloated humpback whale and more like an orca hunting prey. Of course, due to the extreme engine noise and g-forces, the crew didn't know that, or indeed even care; they felt like they were being pulped inside an metal barrel which was being relentlessly pounded with jackhammers; they just wanted the noise to stop and their stomachs to settle. A few minutes later, the corporal called out over the interphone and ground comm "BECO" (Booster Engine Cut Off) as the solid-fuel boosters separated from the huge tank beneath them. Another few minutes later the corporal announced "OK, Harrigan. Time for the first OMS burn. Just a slow barrel roll". Harrigan rolled the shuttle slowly through a complet circle. The corporal reported to DK "First OMS burn successful and on time".  
  
A few more minutes passed, and the tank itself fell away. The corporal reported this to ground control, where DK said they were all in the green still. Shortly afterwards, the outer skin started to glow. "What's that all about?" asked the corporal. "We're passing through the outer atmosphere into space" Harrigan replied "That glow is just friction on the shuttle skin. Don't worry – it'll take it". Shortly afterwards the pressure eased as Harrigan pulled the throttles back from escape velocity. He thumbed the comm and reported "Ground control, this is your pilot reporting. I am happy to report we have achieved orbit and are all still alive" A chorus of happy laughs could be heard faintly from Harrigan's headphones. A loud heaving sound came from the corporal's direction. Harrigan turned to find out what happened. When he turned back, he added to the ground report "I am not so happy to report that the corporals' dinner has achieved escape velocity as well, separating from it's owner and swallower at approximately" Harrigan quickly looked at the wall clock "2230 hours. We could have done without projectile vomit in the cockpit, though. Note for his file : fined $50 for vomiting in orbit, suspended if he gets out of his seat now and cleans it up without throwing up again. Second OMS burn now." Harrrigan pulled another slow barrel roll "No known defects. Over to you, DK".  
  
Before DK could start, however, General Franklin took over. "I'll just say a few things before you continue with your mission. First to Mary. Your government has been notified of your presence on board, and says the hope and prayers of the nation go out for you – even though they didn't know about the mission beforehand. I suppose they could use some favourable publicity" Harrigan looked over at Mary, who was actually crying with happiness. "I shouldn't, I know" Mary sniffed "But that's the first time my superiors have said that, even if they don't mean it". General Franklin continued with "To your corporal. Corp, your old L-T sends 'Go to it, and good luck'. Your girlfriend tried to send a whole bunch of stuff , mostly related to a whole bunch of crackpot military/UFO conspiracy theories; but she sends her love as well". "Just keep her away from the National Enquirer and Sunday Sport and you'll get something coherent and sane out of her" the corporal replied. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Now you, Lieutenant" the General carried on "Never has one officer, even your Captain, caused so much havoc on my base during his tenure here. But you've been the best way of keeping the MP's and grunts on their toes there's ever been, and it's been a pleasure serving with you, though frequently very trying". A stunned Harrigan replied "Thank you sir!". General Franklin finished with "Now go and cause havoc and raise hell in places that haven't seen humans before!" and passed control back to DK.  
  
"This bit's going to be tricky" DK stated "You will need to follow my instructions exactly. We'll be duplicating the initial Farscape experiment as closely as possible. One major thing. Later, if things go as planned, some kind of electromagnetic wave/tunnel/pipe thing will appear. We probably won't have clear comms then; we didn't with Commander Crichton either. GO INTO THE PIPE. Yes, all the way in. From then on, it's highly unlikely we'll be able to get you back at all. If you wish to return, it's totally up to you to find a way". Harrigan, Mary, and the corporal looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to their instruments. "Harrigan, you'll need to dive into, and skim the top of, the atmosphere until I say. Then pull out. Now!".  
  
Harrigan pushed the throttles forward and dove towards Earth. He pulled level just as the hull started to glow. The controls weren't too stable, which Harrigan reported. "Just spatial turbulence. More pronounced with you; the original module fit in your cargo hold – the shuttle's much bigger". "Ohhh, shhhiiiiiittttt!" moaned the corporal, and promptly vomited the last remains of his dinner into his helmet. "Stash that thing where it won't float loose!" yelled Mary, and the corporal complied queasily.  
  
"How much longer, DK?" asked Mary. "Three minutes from my mark. Mark!" replied DK. "I copy" stated Harrigan. "Two minutes..." came and passed. "One minute..." disappeared into the ether. "OK, ears open people!" yelled DK "30 seconds...20 seconds...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Now! Pull up!". Harrigan hauled backed the control stick with all his strength. Shortly the shuttle slipped free and shot off into space. Soon there appeared, as described, a strange bluish phenomena directly ahead. Mary tried to get through to Earth – nothing but static.  
  
Back in ground control, DK sat back. "There we go. Our part ends here" DK stated. "We'll continue to keep our eyes and ears on the comm for any trace of Harrigan's crew, but we have no more influence from here on in". General Franklin stepped in "Captain, you'll have to return to SOAW HQ with your squad. I'm sorry, but it's just too hot for you here now. I've got three C-130s on hand to fly your squad, your equipment, and you household effects back to Nellis. They've been notified of your arrival and quarters are waiting for you". They all shook hands, and went their separate ways. Captain Lazarus had a whole squad to move – this would take all week.  
  
In the shuttle, Harrigan aimed the shuttle dead centre for the entrance to this strange thing. Soon, they were all the way inside the pipe. "No turning back now, eh?" said the corporal. "Indeed no" replied Mary, as Harrigan was too busy threading their way through the pipe. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "But even if we could return, would you really want to? We'll be the first to see a bunch of strange new places, meet strange new creatures, and kill them in strange new ways". "Only if they stop us getting to Commander Crichton"ordered Harrigan from the pilot's chair "This is primarily a retrieval mission – not an assault mission. That's all". Mary moved over to the copilot's chair – her comm gear was useless right now, so she figured she might as well get a good view. "How are things going enginewise, corporal?" Mary asked. "Borderline, but within safe tolerances, people" the corporal. "But fuel's down to 25%. We'd better find a gas station soon".  
  
Harrigan was wrestling the controls in just about every possible direction, as he tried to keep them centred in the pipe. Suddenly, a black hole appeared ahead, growing large by the second. Soon stars could be seen faintly as they rushed towards them. "Almost there!" whooped the corporal. Harrigan turned towards him. "See, you're getting into the spirit of things already!" laughed Harrigan "Just think of this as another adventure in your long and distinguished military career".  
  
Adventure, the corporal thought. He knew the term, and didn't like any of it. The last "adventure" he'd been on was in Dharan, Saudi Arabia when the scuds hit in 1991; he'd barely got out of that one alive. Adventure seemed to be bad food (MRE's might be nutritious, but they were a culinary encouragement to mutiny), little or no sleep (he'd had about five hours sleep in the past three days) , and lots of people trying to kill you (so far only his own internal organs were attacking him – his dinner had made an escape attempt and succeeded, hadn't it? But he was disturbingly sure real enemies would present themselves soon, and there's nowhere to hide in space).  
  
Then suddenly, the shuttle flew out of the mouth of the pipe, which promptly collapsed behind them. "There goes the exit" moaned the corporal. "Killjoy" teased Harrigan "Mary, get back to your comm gear" he ordered. "See if there are any transmissions in the area. Now that we're in open space again, you should pick something up"  
  
While there was no inhabited planets in their system, the corporal was more right about enemies turning up than he could possibly know. The first of several powerful cultures in this spatial region were about their presence known to him and his crewmates.  
  
They had emerged in the same system as a Peacekeeper experimental test flight. On manoevres from the naval gammak base in the next system; this ship only had three crew – pilot, nav/comms, and one gunner. Their comm system came to life. "Harbringer zero one, we have a vessel of unknown type and capability registering in your system. Intercept and investigate. Detain the crew and bring them and their belongings back to the base. Use the ship for gunnery practice. Command, out".  
  
"I have it!" called the nav "355 dash 010, range about 75 kilometras. Moving slowly. Doesn't even seem to have any hetch drive at all, and very limited sensor equipment". "What about weapons?" asked the gunner. "None at all, sir" the nav responded "No energy signatures associated with pulse guns, frag cannon, or missiles. No emanations from fire-control gear. There is a short range radar though – probably for docking" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We approach as usual for an unknown vessel" the pilot cut in "Stealth trajectory from behind its engines. Hit it with an immobiliser pulse, board, and retrieve. As directed by our superiors. Any questions?" There were none; this crew were on their first mission. But as with many Peacekeepers, they had been born into the military castes and trained since childhood to fight, which gave them a slight edge over Harrigan's crew.  
  
Just then Mary perked up. "I see something!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Instruments show nothing" queried Harrigan "Where the hell's this thing you've seen?". Just up there" Mary directed. "It doesn't show up on any instruments at all – radar, IR, nothing. Except the good old Mk1 eyeball". "Brilliant!" muttered Harrigan "The first ship we run across is the spaceborne equivalent of a B-2!". "L-T?" quavered the corporal. "Yes?" Harrigan replied. This doesn't sound good, he thought. He was proven right when the corporal spoke again "Sir, I've just seen it. It's on an intercept course from dead aft, moving like a scalded cat. That thing's fast!"  
  
Harrigan came to the only possible conclusion. "Prepare for attack, people" he ordered. However, no sooner had Harrigan spoken than the Harbringer's sole gunner fired the immobiliser pulse. It hit dead centre and blew all electrical systems on the ship. In the inky blackness, the corporal said what was on all their minds "We're dead in the water, sir. Since they could probably have blasted us to pieces five times over, they'll probably..."  
  
"Yes" said Harrigan darkly "Board and storm. Well, we won't just roll over and die. Too late to grab the rifles from the cargo bay...". They heard a clunking sound outside. "They've locked on. They must have artifical gravity, because my feet are firmly on the floor. Pistols ready. Find what cover you can"  
  
On board the Harbringer, things were going exactly as planned. The nav was rather wary, and had just grabbed a sleep grenade from the armoury. "You won't be needing that" the gunner sneered "Most civilian vessels won't tangle with an armed Peacekeeper patrol around here. You worry unduly". The pilot stopped by with the pulse pistols, passing them out. "Never be too complacent, officer" he replied soberly "The nav officer may well be justified in her caution. Your rashness has earnt you first place in the boarding party. Well, come on then" the pilot ordered bluntly "Open the hatch. Seal is firm and positive. Prove your fellows wrong, if you can"  
  
"Here they come" muttered the corporal. Harrigan and Mary raised their pistols. "Wait until they're in full view before you fire, and aim carefully" ordered Harrigan. The door opened quickly as though the enemy was uncaring of the possibility of attack. We'll just prove him wrong, Harrigan thought. He and Mary looked into each other's eyes, nodded, and opened fire as soon as the first boarder was fully visible. Looks a lot like us, Mary thought. They each put three shots into the first Peacekeeper's chest, penetrating the low-level body armour he wore and killing him instantly. As the body fell, one of the others hurled a small object before both remaining Peacekeepers slapped something over their faces.  
  
"Gas..." was all the corporal had time to say before darkness claimed them all. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Approximately forty five minutes later, Harrigan awoke with a bad temper and worse headache. "Oooooh!" he moaned "That crud-ridden gas gave me the lieutenant, sergeant, and whole platoon full of headaches". A few seconds of struggling found another problem. "And these cuffs aren't helping either". "Quiet!" hissed Mary "Whoever's flying this crate hasn't noticed we're awake yet. The corporal's on your side – he awake yet?" she asked. "Nah" Harrigan replied in a more subdued tone of voice "Wait a minute..." Harrigan shook the corporal roughly by the shoulder. "Uh?...urrr....what the...where the hell am I?" he mumbled, still disoriented from the effects of the gas.  
  
"Good news. We're safe" explained Mary. The corporal turned towards her, looking relieved. "We're in a small storeroom, in an unknown ship (probably military), with two very uptight well-armed crew who seem to have forgotten we're here". "Hmm..." pondered the corporal "This is obviously a strange new definition of safe I wasn't previously aware of". "OK, OK" added Harrigan. "Scratch safe. At least we're alive" He quickly looked around the room they were in. "This seems to be all our gear. There's our money..." he said, pointing to a pile of crates behind the corporal "There's our rifles and special weapons..." he added, tapping the crates he was sitting on. "Hope they didn't damage the barrel... and we're still wearing our armour" he finished. Harrigan looked down at his right hip. "Pity they took our pistols" he finished "They obviously aren't completely stupid".  
  
In the Harbringer's bridge, things were not going as well as the remaining crew would prefer. "Officer Leeuwin" stated the pilot "Your planning and forethought in this little endeavour will earn you a commendation". "Thank you, sir" the navigator replied. "However, our late and unlamented gunner continued his Training Academy habit of using every muscle in his body except the one that matters" the pilot continued, tapping the side of his head "How he got into the naval branch, I'll never know" the pilot mused "Infantry would have knocked his stupidity out of him".  
  
"His father serves in detailing for First Command, sir" the navigator explained (Author's note : A detailer in the military works in assigning new posts for his fellow soldiers, so they're useful people to know). "He told us this often during training. Apparently, the training academy were going to assign him to a front-line infantry unit, but parental influence diverted him to the pilot program. There were even bets running among the class on how long it would be before he got himself killed". The pilot turned at that "Really?" he replied, suprised "And the training officer didn't stop it?". "Why?" the navigator replied "Especially as he had 500 krepnas on him dying within two days. The biggest single bet. That's the last he'll see of that money" she sniggered. "When we get back to base, I'll have to see if anyone got closer to his expiry time than me. There's about 2000 krepnas between two classes riding on the correct time survived, sir".  
  
"Let's just get this test flight over with" the pilot sighed. "It's already behind schedule because of these prisoners" he continued, gesturing back towards the storeroom. "We'd better get the ship back to base before the Commandant demotes the pair of us to garbage handler third class. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Get the ship prepared for the return flight. I'll check on the prisoners". The nav sat back at her console and started plotting the course back to the base; the pilot trudged the short distance back to the storeroom.  
  
"Quiet, guys" said the corporal, who had now woken up "Someone's coming!". Harrigan and Mary turned to face the door just as the pilot stepped in. "State your name, rank, and unit!" he barked. Unfortunately, none of them could understand him. "What the frag are you saying, mate?" asked Harrigan "I can't speak your particular brand of gibberish". The pilot, however, understood them very well. Though he managed to restrain himself from thumping any of them, he about-faced and marched to the medical cabinet very stiffly, a sure sign he was angry. He returned with a small air hypo, which after a brief struggle he applied to all three of them. A few seconds later he spoke again.  
  
"Do you understand me now?" he enquired. They did, which surprised them greatly. "What kind of goon juice was in that thing?!" the corporal demanded, pointing to the hypo still in the pilot's hand. The pilot laughed briefly. "It was not 'goon juice' or any other kind of drug" he replied "That was translator microbes. They colonise at the base of your brain, and enable you to understand almost anything said to you in any known language. It doesn't help you understand technical terms or idiom – you'll hear the words, but not their use in context. And of course, some expressions just don't translate at well at all. Now name, rank, and unit. Each of you! Any Sebacean is allowed to say that" he barked. "We aren't Sebaceans" Mary stated. "What?!" the pilot replied, astonished. "You certainly look like us. What are you, then?".  
  
"We're humans" Harrigan added. "This is only the second time any of our race have ventured outside our solar system. The first time was by accident. We came to retrieve the pilot of the first ship, if we can find him". The pilot's comm beeped. "Yes?" he asked. "Course plotted and ready, sir" replied the nav "Long-range comm's still dead, though; and some of the aft sensors are down as well". The pilot shook his head angrily at the incompetence of the flight technicians. "What a surprise" he remarked drily "I suppose we're just lucky it wasn't the hetch drive or artificial gravity pod" He then turned to the prisoners, unlocking their handcuffs. "Don't think this'll get you anywhere. You're in the infantry bunkroom. There's rations over there on the shelf, and bottled water too. We should be back at base shortly, then the Commandant can deal with you"  
  
All three of them headed towards the food. The pilot turned and went back to the bridge. After a few minutes, things settled down a bit in the storeroom. "Their rations taste like ours" replied the corporal "Bland and boring". "Spit it out, then" replied Harrigan, through a mouth full of unidentified dried meat. "John!" Mary replied "Don't speak with your mouth full! Anyway, everyone knows you'd eat anything you can swallow!"  
  
The pilot lowered himself back into his seat with a sigh. I'll be glad to get this over with, he though to himself as he turned the ship back to base. I'm due ten solar days leave, he mused, and I intend sleeping all of it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The nav was half-buried behind an inspection hatch, trying to check the sensors' wiring. It appeared to be holding together. "Right..." she muttered "Here goes nothing" and pressed the 'on' button. All the displays lit up, so she checked the diagnostic readouts. "Sensors back online, sir" she stated. "Full sensor sweep" the pilot ordered "It'll wring the bugs out of the system, and let us know what's out there. We're half way back already, we don't need any more suprises. No more than 30 microts". After 30 microts, the nav replied "Nothing on active or passive sensors, sir. But the asteriod belt on the outer edge of the system is coming up". The pilot's swift rejoinder was "Indeed. But we came through that without running across Sheyang raiders, mining transports, civilian pleasure craft, or anything even remotely Scarran; we should be safe enough going back the other way. Active sensors to standby, nav – better not give away our position to any eagle-eyed transport crews out there, hmmm?". Officer Leeuwin was however, slightly paranoid by nature and didn't share her captain's optimistic outlook for the return journey. She resolved to keep the sensors tuned to maximum range and hope she saw nothing.  
  
The Scarran captain on the other side of the belt was eager to turn his ship around and return to his base as well. But his orders were clear – 'Scan for Peacekeeper activity near transport route to suspected gammak base, capture first Peacekeeper vessel and return with said vessel for examination and crew interrogation'. We'd better be allowed to actually interrogate this lot, he thought, because the scientists killed the last ones in their experiments before we could get to them.  
  
"Sensors!" he barked. The duty nav officer checked her screen for a few microts, and replied "Nothing, Captain. Not even a electronic shadow. Certainly nothing ship-sized; nothing even boot-sized, sir". "Very well" he grumbled, turning to his air ops officer "Anything from the scouts?". There was no more luck there either. "Nothing here either, sir" that officer replied. "No intruder crews have reported anything since launching five arns ago". The Captain really didn't like that at all, but one option did present itself to him. "Send out two stealth capsules into the belt. They're to keep their sensors on maxiumum detail and range. Rotate them every arn to keep them fresh". "But, Sir" the nav officer interrupted "They won't be able to contact this ship from within the belt. I suggest deploying an Intruder close to the outer edge of the belt as a relay point.". "Noted" the Captain responded "Air ops?". "Sir?" the air ops officer replied "Deploy two of our best scout pilots in stealth capsules to the belt. Move two units of the Intruder patrol to the edge of the belt to relay communications, and instruct everyone to keep their eyes open and be careful. I don't need to lose any pilots to collisions with asteroids".  
  
Microts later, two stealth capsules popped out of the portside launch bay. Small vessels, they barely had enough room for their pilot; neither were they armed. All the space saved from pilot comforts and weaponry was used to mount the best sensors Scarran technology could provide. They were the eyes and ears of all Scarran battlegroups, and only the best of the best were permitted to fly them. "Wraith flight of two free and flying" the flight leader whispered over. "Proceeding to scout out the belt as ordered. Just make sure that damn intruder pilot's comm gear is on". The second pilot chuckled softly in the privacy of his capsule at that. On their last mission, the ship appointed as comm relay had a critical failure in the comm gear, causing the mission to be scrubbed at the last moment. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Lead" she whispered "I'll split left, and go past that huge lump 20 kilometras dead ahead. You take the right side; past the smaller group of asteroids 10 kilometras starboard of it. Break". Cutting the comms, she peeled off slowly to the left, heading to one side of the previously mentioned asteroid. Her flight leader swung right, heading for the large group of smaller rocks. Soon she had little time for comm chatter; she was in amongst the tight confines of the asteroid belt where it took all of here considerable piloting skill just to survive.  
  
The Harbringer's pilot wasn't having an easy time of it either on the other side of the belt. Though he was an excellent pilot, the Harbringer was not a particularly small ship and flying through a large mass of spinning rocks was really trying both his skill and patience. "Frelling rocks" he muttered after the third near miss in a quarter-arn "If I never see another frelling asteroid as long as I live it'll be too soon".  
  
The prisoners weren't liking it too much either. "What on earth's wrong?" Harrigan yelled "Has that damn pilot got hiccups or something?". The corporal managed to stand up long enough to peer out of the small window. "Asteroid field" he replied "Tight and nasty. That's why we're all over the place. I hope it stops soon" he continued queasily "I can feel those rations fighting back already". "Keep 'em down, corp" pleaded Mary "We don't want our first contact with these people to be your puke hittng the floor". Just then the interphone came to life "In case you haven't noticed" the nav explained from the speaker "we're passing through an asteroid field. It's going to be rough for a while, so grab on to something". Mary pressed the transmit button on the wall "If something doesn't change soon" she replied "our flight engineer will be decorating the floor with his lunch". The only reply was "The sink's on the wall".  
  
The nav turned back to her radar console, shaking her head with exasperation. "One of theose prisoners isn't taking this too well. He's apparently about to throw up all over the infantry bunkroom". "What the frell was he doing in that ship, then?!" the pilot replied, surprised "Even that antiquated lump we found them in should need more stable crew than that!". The nav quickly cut in "Contact!" she exclaimed "Faint heat trace, distance 30 kilometras, heading approx 345 dash 322". "Identify!" he barked. The nav hit a few keys and waited. A synthesised "No match" came from the speaker. "Now's the time to put those hours in front of ship ID books to good use, trainee" the pilot stated "The computer hasn't a clue. What do you think?". The nav racked her brains for a few microts and didn't like the answer she came up with "I know I have a reputation for paranoia, sir; but if I had to hazard a guess" she replied "I'd say we caught a Scarran stealth vessel in a sharp turn. With any luck, its pilot's having as hard a time as you are navigating in here". The pilot mulled this over for a few microts, and replied with "Keep you eyes open. If it is a stealth capsule, it'll have a wingman around – those things don't travel alone. We'd better keep an eye out for Intruders as well; we're almost out of the belt now."  
  
The flight lead couldn't help but break comm silence over his partner's sharp turn. "Not so hard!" he barked softly "You'll give yourself away!". "I really doubt that, sir" she replied "We haven't seen a thing for almost an arn and a half". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The flight lead was rapidly losing patience, and responded with"Don't take chances! Never take chances! Your capsule does not have any weapons. One mistake like that and a trigger-happy Peacekeeper will blast you to atoms! Out!" he finished, slapping the 'off' button. Pilots today, he mused, Too impetuous. They imagine it'll be at the head of an fighter squadron, screaming towards a Peacekeeper battlegroup. Instead, they end up skulking around an asteroid belt in a stealth capsule, sniffing out enemies, without a single weapon to your name and no armour worth speaking of.  
  
"Contact!" the Harbringer's nav sang out again "Transmission intercepted between stealth vessel and what's probably its wingman. Positions of both parties plotted. Range 4 kilometras, bearing 260 dash 000, on the first contact; second contact range probably 5 kilometras, bearing 010 dash 342". The nav was praising Peacekeeper naval design over and over in her head for her advanced comm and ELINT gear as it had saved their lives more than once already. The pilot sniggered nastily, as he always did when creeping up on an enemy who didn't know he was there. "Knock, knock, Mr Scarran – I'm home!" he said under his breath. "Notify the prisoners to keep quiet and prepare for evasive manouevres" the pilot ordered excitedly "We go to war. Those capsules will never survive long enough to report back to their dreadnought – I'll see to it personally!". He threaded through a collection of small asteroids and saw a small black lump further off. "Well, well, well" he mused aloud. "Stealth capsule, sir" confirmed the nav "Matches the book exactly. First time I've seen one. Better be careful sir – it may be able to detect us close in"  
  
The interphone crackled to life in the bunkroom. "Enemy vessel sighted. Secure loose objects and prepare for combat" floated out of the speaker. "And we're stuck in here" moaned Harrigan. "Like they care" replied Mary brusquely "Keep it quiet. Stash that ration pack in the footlocker and let's all strap down" she finished, pointing to the harnesses on the wall seats.  
  
The Harbringer heeled over sharply, coming in on the hapless capsule from behind at high speed. The capsule's sensors didn't even twitch; the Harbringer was a stealth vessel as well, and of a much higher standard than the Scarran vessel. Only the fact that the pilot was actually looking behind his capsule gave him enough time to open the comm and shout "Conta--- "before his Peacekeeper opponent unleashed several punishing blasts from the Harbringer's forward pulse cannons, blasting him to smithereens.  
  
The remaining capsule pilot wasted no time in shoving her throttles to maximum and fleeing for her dreadnaught, screaming over the comm the whole time. Back on the dreadnaught, the bridge crew exploded into action. "Vector the Intruder patrol onto the returning capsule!" yelled the Captain "Order the frigate Starbreaker into position between us and the belt. We stay here". His comm officer put him through to the Starbreaker. "Captain" he stated. "Sir" came the reply. "You are to ensure the return of the remaining stealth capsule, and the capture of the enemy ship. Orders are that it and its crew must be returned to base alive". The frigate Captain started to speak, but the senior Captain overrode him "And unspoiled". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 5 : Out of the frying pan

Chapter 5 : Out of the frying pan...  
  
"Comm intercept from the dreadnaught Captain, sir!" exclaimed the navigator "Their orders are to capture us, sir, and take us back to their base. They want us alive" she finished, somewhat uneasily. Scarran interrogation was not smooth and gentle; it was brutish and unsubtle, just like Scarrans. "Calm down, Officer Leeuwin" stated the pilot. Though he projected calmness outwardly, he was very uptight indeed. These next enemies aren't a couple of unarmed recon craft, he told himself, they're heavily-armed war vessels, and we are vastly overmatched in all areas except speed. We're just lucky this particular Scarran doesn't know what kind of ship we are, he mused, or he'd have been screaming for reinforcements. "We need all the help we can find to get out of this alive. Fetch the prisoners. Let's see if they can make themselves useful".  
  
Harrigan had felt the Harbringer lurch about as the first stealth capsule was destroyed and had a fair idea as to what was going on. This was proven right in the worst possible way, when the door opened abruptly and the nav stepped in. "Come with me" she ordered "The Captain wants to speak with you". She turned about-face and marched off towards the bridge. Harrigan, Mary and the corporal followed. "We're moving up in the world, Harrigan, aren't we? Going to see the Captain, an' all?" joked the corporal. "It's good to see you still have a sense of humour, corporal" replied Harrigan "But our social status is still at rock bottom. All that wild manoevreing was this ship on an attack run. Whoever our captors shot at obviously had buddies around. This ship is short-handed and the Captain may intend pressing us into service to fill out the gaps in the crew"  
  
The small group arrived at the bridge door, which was open. "Ah" the pilot said, somewhat ironically "Our guests have arrived". The corporal drew breath to object, but an elbow in the ribs from Mary silenced him. "As you may have guessed, we're in a little trouble right now". Harrigan cut in with "We've just been in combat, I do know that". Then, in a more subdued tone of voice, he continued "My guess is..." he looked over at Mary, who nodded "And my colleague's guess too, is that your recently departed target had friends close by, who are rolling out the steel welcome mat even as we speak, just for us". The Captain chuckled a little at that. "While I do not pretend to understand exactly what you just said, you are correct in the major details" he stated. "Are you familiar with a race known as Scarrans?".  
  
The corporal stepped forward. After a hastily whispered "Be careful" from Mary and Harrigan, he spoke up. "Begging your pardon, sir" he replied. He thought it best to treat the Catptain the same way as an officer back home, in order to avoid problems. Harrigan and Mary nodded. "But we aren't. We aren't familiar with your race, or any other one out here either. You look like us, but aren't like us. This is the first flight our race has intentionally sent outside our home system". He neglected to mention the other one, and the Captain was sufficiently anxious over the coming combat that he didn't notice. "I see" he drawled. The corporal continued "When we arrived in the neighbourhood, all we were trying to do was find somewhere to fill up on food and fuel. Then, what happens but this thing" emphasised the corporal, poining around at the Harbringer, "popped out of nowhere, where you proceeded to blast us and take us prisoner. Not exactly what we expected first time out, hmmm?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "First contact, sir" replied the nav, surprised. "Indeed" the pilot replied "The Commandant will find this very interesting indeed. But first we have to get back alive. I don't suppose any of you have any combat experience, by any chance?". His tone of voice betrayed his view of the likelihood of this. Mary quickly changed that when she replied "Extensive, sir. I trained in the infantry, with the rank of Second Lieutenant. Harrigan here" she said, pointing at him "is in the Air Force, with the rank of First Lieutenant". She did not say exactly what they did in their respective militaries, and the Captain noticed this time. "I see you aren't telling me everything" he probed "Well, there will be time enough for that when the Commandant gets to see you. And this one?" the pilot finished, pointing at the corporal. "We brought him alomg to watch the dials and gauges" said Harrigan cheerfully "and, of course, to yell out if anything's about to go bang, sacrificing himself so we can escape".  
  
"Ah, yes" smiled the pilot primly "You seem to have mastered satire and irony, even if you haven't mastered spaceflight. Since you have piloting skills, sit there" he commanded, pointing to the copliot's chair. Harrigan wandered over and sat down, bouncing up and down on the seat, testing the upholstery. After a couple of seconds, he settled down. "Good seat, anyway" he grinned. "Hmph" muttered the pilot "You" he ordered, pointed to Mary "will take the top gunner's position. Nav, you'll have to take the tail gunner's position, and as for him" he grumped, leaning over the corporal "Sit there". "What's that place for?" the corporal asked. "Flight engineer" was the reply. "Redundant really, as both pilots can read the same information. But the powers that be in First Command decided the position has to be there on a ship of this size, and who am I to argue?". It was obvious to all of them that the pilot had better ideas for uses of the space. "Where's the gunner's chair?" asked Mary. "First on the left, up that short ladder" the pilot replied. The nav ran down the corridor to the tailgunner's chair.  
  
"Sound off!" the pilot ordered. "Tail gun" replied the nav over the comm "Hot and ready". "Where's the 'on' button?!" demanded Mary from the top turret "I can't see it!". The pilot shook his head in exasperation and was about to let loose when the nav cut in "Should be by your right leg. Jab it with your knee" she explained. "Ah, yes" she continued, relieved "Doesn't seem to be anything wrong. No red lights or strange smoke and crackles. How do I shoot though?". "Trigger's on the right stick" explained the nav again "That bar on the left is the temp gauge – keep to short bursts or it'll overheat and we die. The computer will help a bit, but you'll need to be quick on the trigger". In the meantime, Harrigan was getting an accelerated course in Harbringer piloting. Much to the Peacekeeper's surprise he caught on fast. "Quite a lot like Harrier controls back home. No problem". "I just hope you pick up the peculiarities of space combat as quickly" replied the pilot.  
  
The surviving stealth capsule pilot had just crash-landed in the Scarran frigate's launch bay. She had just managed to open the canopy and stagger out of her capsule, heaving and retching all over the runways, when the frigate Captain stomped up to her. "Report!" he barked. "An unidentified vessel just turned up out of nowhere. The first I knew of it was when it opened fire on my flight leader. He had barely enough time to scream before it blasted him to atoms" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We gathered that when he failed to report in" barked the frigate Captain "Can you tell us anything else we don't already know?!". "The vessel didn't show on any sensors, Captain" she replied, still recovering from combat and a hard landing. "No radar, MAD, IR, thermals, nothing. It was painted some strange blackish-grey so we could barely see it unless it was right on top of us, too". "A Peacekeeper stealth craft, Captain" explained his intelligence officer "Previous examples haven't been this well armed, though. This is something new, a first sighting, sir". "Yes, Lieutenant" the Captain replied "I figured out it was a new kind of ship myself. I can do that, you know, I am the Captain! Pilot?" he said, speaking to the capsule pilot. "Yes, sir?" she replied, staggering a little. "Bring your sensor logs to the CIC, and we'll see what we can make of this". "Yes, si—BLEEEUGH!!" she groaned, as she threw up all over the frigate Captain's freshly polished boots.  
  
Barely controlling his fury, he bent down and removed his boots, coming to face level with the puking capsule pilot "Clean yourself up and report, with your sensor logs, to CIC" he whispered "As you've just come out of combat, I'll ignore this particular problem this time". He heard a muffled laughter from one of the maintenance crew. Turning and hurling his soiled footwear at full speed all at once, he landed his boots dead-center on a crew chief's forehead, knocking him out. "CLEAN THAT UP!" he bellowed "NOW!!!". Another crewman hurried to comply, not wanting to risk their Captain's wrath further. "Get CIC ready for those logs, Lieutenant" the Captain ordered "Hopefully, we'll find something on them". He then stomped off to get a clean pair of boots, while his command staff busied themselves readying the CIC for the analysis.  
  
Back in the Harbringer, Harrigan had just been through a few basic manoevres. "Not bad" Harrigan said, pleased "I could really like this ship". He promptly proved this by pulling a tight roll, causing the corporal to puke over his console. "Harrigan, did you have to do that?" the corporal groaned, sweeping the puke off the console with his sleeve. "Yep" Harrigan grinned "I've done stuff like that in every craft I've flown once I've qualified in it". The Peacekeeper pilot brought the festivities to a halt "Enough" he ordered "Let's get out of here without any more theatrics". Harrigan fed in more throttle and eased the Harbringer out of the asteroid field. "What the hezmana have we got ourselves into?" the Captain exclaimed. "What's up?" asked Harrigan. "Sensors show one Scarran frigate out there in the open. That's where that capsule's wingman went, I'm sure. But there's probably a dreadnaught around somewhere, but we can't see the damn thing. Either it's out of range, hiding in the belt, or the damn sensors are out again". The nav came in over the intercom with "It shouldn't be the sensors. I fixed them just after I picked these guys up. More likely he's in the belt where the clutter's hiding him. Even our sensors can't see in there too well unless we're close". Harrigan yelled at the corporal "Everything in the green over there?". "Seems to be" the corporal replied "I can't read the writing, but there haven't been any flashing lights or verbal warnings yet". "Good" Harrigan replied "Mary?". "Fine. This stuff's really good. Way more advanced than what we've got. Easy enough to use, though. Just took a couple of pot shots at one of the little rocks. Perfect" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Sir!" reported a signals tech in the CIC on the Scarran frigate. "Yes?" responded the senior Lieutenant. "Bridge reports an energy blast at approximately 026 dash 345, forty kilometras, consistent with what the capsule's sensor logs show the enemy vessel to be armed with. Probably testing their gear after the skirmish".  
  
The Captain and the capsule pilot looked up at that. "That craft is next to impossible to detect, Captain" the capsule pilot replied. "So it appears" the frigate Captain replied. He turned towards his comm officer "Order the Intruders to herd it towards us. We'll immobilise it and take it aboard". The comm officer forwarded his order to the CAP flight.  
  
The Intruder pilots immediately headed for the Harbringer's last known position, muttering darkly. "What's going on?" one pilot asked his wingleader "If those logs are even halfway accurate, this thing's harder to find than anything else in flight". "All we have to do" replied the wingleader "is draw it out of the belt and over to the frigate. Where they get to receive all the glory by reeling that damn thing in, and we do all the work by trying to find an invisible ship". "Oh well" another pilot replied "that's the military. Kept in the frelling dark and fed---"when he was cut off by the wingleader. "Button it!" he barked "Just do your job and keep your eyes open!". The entire patrol of four Intruders headed over towards the Harbringer.  
  
"L-T!" yelled Mary over the intercom. "Yes?" Harrigan replied. "Four fighters inbound" Mary replied. "The Peacekeeper pilot added "They probably picked up your gunfire on their sensors". He shook his head from side to side at the folly of that. "Since those fighters are between us and the escape route, we'd better get them fast. Guns, you copy that?" he asked over the intercom. "Tailgunner copies" stated the nav. "Top gun copies" replied Mary "At last I get a bit of stress-relief. Being in that bunkroom with a quesy corporal was trying my patience". "At least you don't have to smell the bridge" Harrigan replied "Our corporal puked those rations over his console". "Less chitchat" ordered the Peacekeeper "Straight ahead, half speed. We'll blow straight through and keep going. Gunners, get ready!".  
  
Harrigan shoved the throttles forward, grinning to himself. Here I am, in a ship I hadn't even seen two days ago, about to take on a capital-class warship and escort, he mused. The only way this could get any better is if we get out of this alive, or that ship out there forgets about us. Fat chance of that, he thought, aiming straight between the two pairs of fighters. "Your gun crosshairs are up there on the HUD. The display's the same as the ones in the top and tail positions. Let's go Scarran-smashing" the Peacekeeper growled. Harrigan centred the lead fighter in his crosshairs as they flew on "If you use the fire-control gear, you'll get a much easier chance of a hit, but they'll detect it. Aim manually, and while you lose some potential accuracy we stay undetected until they die". "I'll take the first one silent" Harrigan replied "They can't fail to notice us then, so we'll go hot from then on".  
  
The Intruder pilots hadn't had the chance to confer with their comrade in the stealth capsule. In addition to their lack of first-hand intelligence, they were not piloting stealth-capable vessels. Harrigan fired as soon as passive sensors reported the lead fighter within range, leaving nothing but scattered fragments. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Scatter!" screamed the senior remaining pilot. "Back to the frigate!". They immediately applied full power and turned for their mothership. But they hadn't reckoned on their adversary's extraordinary speed and acceleration. "Next one's mine!" yelled Mary. "Just don't miss!" shouted back Harrigan in return. Mary immediately activated her fire-control gear and locked on to her target.  
  
The Scarran pilot immediately got a screeching noise in her headset. "They're on me!" she wailed "I can't shake them! And this damn jamming gear's useless!". The flight leader responded with "Three, break right. Attack from behind. Two, keep dodging for as long as you can. I'll come from over the top". Mary chose that moment to fire. The Scarran pilot managed to dodge two volleys, before the third one found the lower left engine. There wasn't even enough time for a scream before her fighter was blasted to fragments.  
  
"So it's like that, is it?" growled the Scarran flight leader. With only one other craft surviving, he had only one option; both wingman and himself would attack simultaneously. "Burn hard!" he yelled over the comm "Attack!". He positioned himself to come up from below his target and applied full throttle.  
  
"Two targets inbound" declared the Peacekeeper. He was impressed at the skill these people had shown. If they made it back to base alive, he would ask the Commandant to recruit them into Peacekeeper service; they would be a valuable addition to any navy command. "One behind, one above. Officer Leeuwin, get ready! One's on you. Top gun?" he asked. "Yes?" replied Mary. "You have the other one. But it's coming from slightly below; we have to roll to see it, so you'll probably need to hit it on the move" the Peacekeeper finished. "Got it" replied Mary, "Copy that" added Officer Leeuwin. "I hope so" cut in Harrigan. "As soon as you've fragged that bad boy, sing out. I'll barrel roll this thing, leaving Mary free to dust the other one. Got it? We'll be waiting on you". Though she found his speech confusing and his manner lacking in discipline, she replied "Got it" and turned to her instruments. This pilot was obviously over-eager; he wasn't making even a rudimentary attempt at evasion. "Six kilometras..." she reported "Five... four...he's speeding up, three point five...firing!". After quickly looking around, she yelled "Target destroyed!"  
  
The sole remaing Scarran pilot stared in wonder at the vessel he was rapidly approaching. If three tours in stealth capsules had taught him anything, it was that he could never be too paranoid. The fact that this mystery ship had just smashed his entire command to pieces in less than 150 microts just increased his caution. He started jinking back and forth, hoping to confuse the gunners on board the Harbringer long enough to reach attack range. Just before he came in range, the Harbringer rolled over. The flight leader could see the upper gun turret traversing in his direction even as the craft rolled over, so he threw his Intruder over to his left and headed back for the protection offered by his frigate's guns.  
  
"You ain't getting away from ol' John Harrigan, no way" muttered Harrigan "Mary, you ready for more up there?" he yelled. "Always!" she replied. "As soon as you're in range, get 'im!" Harrigan continued "I'll try with the fixed guns from here, but you'll have more chance from up there in the turret". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- He immediately increased speed to two-thirds, closing the gap again.  
  
What the frell is that thing? wondered the Intruder pilot. I'm at full throttle here, and that nightmare vessel is still gaining on me! He quickly flipped his comm to fleet command. "Intruder patrol to Starbreaker. Please respond!" he yelled, with some fear. After three repeats, and much frantic dodging, the frigate Captain replied. "Is that ship coming in?" he growled "Fleet Command is anxious to get this over with and RTB". Harrigan chose that moment to send a blast from the Harbringer's front guns his way. "Aaaaah!" the pilot screamed. "Well?! Speak up!" probed the frigate's Captain. The Intruder pilot quickly threw his craft away from another blast, this time from Mary's turret. "I'm a bit busy here, sir! Under heavy fire, lost half my directional thrusters and one main engine! What do YOU THINK?!" he screamed, cutting the call.  
  
"This guy's good!" exclaimed Mary, back on the Harbringer. "We've sent enough fire his way to kill three hundred elephants, and he's still there!" "But not completely unharmed" cut in the corporal "If I read this right, he's only flying on one engine, and less than 40% manoevreability". Officer Leeuwin added "You are reading that right. I just took a look as well. It's just as well for him he's so good, otherwise he'd be smeared all over the system". The Peacekeeper pilot spoke up "We will have to eradicate this last enemy before he gets close enough to the frigate for its guns to cover his landing. Increase speed to three-quarters. Pursue and destroy"  
  
On board the Scarran frigate, the duty comm officer was trying every sensor mode she had to try and locate the Harbringer. All had failed. The Captain chose that moment to come stomping on to the bridge. "Lock on to the enemy vessel and fire an immobiliser pulse as soon as it moves within range" he ordered. He slumped into his command chair, shaking his head in frustration at the way Harrigan and the Peacekeepers kept eluding him. "Not possible, sir" replied the gunnery officer. "What?!" responded his Captain, half-rising from his chair in shock. "Can't lock on, sir" he continued "Comm officer can't lock on to him, sir, no matter what she tries".  
  
"Well you'll just have to aim manually, won't you" snapped a very irate Captain. He ordered the comm officer to patch him into ship's comm. "All gun crews, this is the Captain" he stated "Target is a Peacekeeper stealth vessel not registering on any sensors. Engage manual targeting overrides and disable the enemy for immediate retrieval". The gunnery officer piped up "But, sir" he explained plaintively "Our effective range will be cut in half. The gun crews aren't elite troopers trained for adverse conditions – they're regular soldiers used to letting the computers do a lot of their work for them". "They'll have to get better fast" barked the Captain in return "If the fleet commander calls me onto the carpet for an explanation, I'll make sure his wrath percolates down to your gun crews. And you as well!"  
  
The Intruder pilot was currently still alive. He only remained so for three reasons : his piloting skill, stout Scarran engineering, and blind luck. Manoevreability was almost gone now, his sole remaing engine could only operate on 33% power before causing a major explosion, and what's more - disturbing cracks were beginning to register on his canopy. He guessed he had approximately 240 microts to get back on board the frigate before the canopy let go completely. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan was getting very impatient and irritated at the Intruder pilot's continued survival. "Grab you gizzards, people!" he yelled "Full speed – no waiting!" and shoved his throttles to the stops. This was the first time the Harbringer had been taken so fast. There had been no gentler breaking-in period beforehand. However, the ship responded magnificently. Already going faster than most ships could achieve, the Harbringer accelerated well beyond recorded Peacekeeper speed maximums for any known vessel.  
  
This had not gone unnoticed on the Scarran frigate or the sole remaining Intruder. "Sir!" screamed the comm officer. "Yes?!" replied the Captain. "Enemy vessel has just increased speed again, sir" she responded more quietly "Drastically. We can't tell exactly how quick it is, but most of the bridge crew concur in saying approximately hetch 12". "Are you sure?" queried the Captain sceptically "No previous vessel has been able to get over hetch 9.5, comm officer. Intelligence reports don't show anyone else being able to do it either, even the Nebari". Just then the inter-ship frequencies lit up on the comm console. "It's the fleet commander" explained the comm officer, in response to the Captain's unspoken question.  
  
"Our sensors show a massive heat bloom in your area" the dreadnaught Captain stated "What is it? And have you captured that Peacekeeper ship yet?". "No sir" replied a wary frigate Captain "We haven't captured the Peacekeeper ship yet. It won't register on sensors at all, so we're reduced to manual targeting. That heat trace is the only trace of the ship we've got. It's the engines going hot, because whatever that thing is, my gunnery officer say it just went to hetch 12. We'll just have to saturate the area with pulse fire and hope we hit something". The dreadnaught Captain couldn't believe his ears! "Hetch 12?!" he exclaimed in surprise "Are you sure your gunnery officer hasn't been at the raslak or fellip nectar again?! You know as well as I do Intelligence hasn't reported any race having a vessel capable of more than hetch 9.5!" "Looks like Intelligence got it wrong, sir" replied the frigate Captain. Again, he added in the privacy of his own thoughts. "Or, more likely, no- one decided to tell us" he added.  
  
The Intruder pilot had spotted the speed increase. He immediately gave his ship as much speed as it could take in it's current state, which wasn't much; and initiated evasive manoevres, which didn't amount to much either as almost all directional control was gone. The canopy cracks expanded markedly, causing the pilot's estimate of his life expectancy to drop even further. He was almost in covering range of the frigate's guns. Then he'd eject and hope they came to get him before the suit's air supply gave out.  
  
Harrigan went to manual targeting and lined up on the badly shuddering Intruder. "Damn thing" he muttered "stay still!". Then he unleased a three-second blast from the front guns, completely destroying the Intruder's last engine, mortally wounding the pilot, and sending the Intruder pinwheeling through the frigate's open launch bay doors. After bouncing a few times along the runway, the badly mangled and steaming fighter came to rest on the far side of the launch bay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The frigate Captain immediately rushed down to the launch bay and up to the mangled remains of the fighter. The canopy shuddered and rose slowly, but the hydraulics gave up. The Captain ripped the whole thing off and threw it down the bay. The pilot was by now beyond even Scarran medical reconstruction, but was holding on by brute willpower. "C...C...Captain" he whispered. "U...Unknown vess...vessel closing in. W...Well armed, and e...extremely fast. Very s..skilled crew. I h..hope you can r..retrie..ve them now. Signing off". He gave his last breath, and died in his cockpit. The frigate Captain mulled this over, then pressed the wall comm for the bridge. "Stop that ship and retrieve it's crew! By any means necessary!" he howled "NOW!!" Then, after calming down, he continued "That pilot is to receive a military funeral with full honours"  
  
After stomping back to the bridge, he got on the comm again. "Gun crews, this is the Captain. Disable that ship! Our pilots gave their lives to ensure it's retrieval. To honour their sacrifice, we cannot fail! We WILL NOT FAIL!" Sirens started blaring all across the main decks "General quarters, general quarters. All hands to your battle stations". Gun crews were rousted from their bunkrooms, bleary-eyed and grumbling, but soon picked up their pace when they heard the sirens. The gunnery officer saw that all crews had reported in. "This is the bridge gunnery officer" he growled "Enemy vessel is stealthed, so fire-control is useless; you'll just have to use your eyes. Orders from fleet command are clear however – disable and retrieve. Do not destroy it, or you'll answer to the fleet commander! Get to it!"  
  
"Harrigan!" the Peacekeeper yelled "You're coming inside the frigate's gun range, pull out!" Harrigan responded a fraction too late. A full broadside from the frigate's AAA emplacements flew past the Harbringer. Harrigan slung the Harbringer in a very tight turn over the frigate's bow, screaming down the other side at at least hetch 7. Unfortunately, a combination of the sharp turn and a close pulse burst from the frigate broke the Peacekeeper Captain's chair in half, snapped his restraining straps and threw him head first into the aft wall of the cockpit, just missing the corporal. "Check him!" yelled Harrigan, dodging another pulse blast. Dammit! he thought. I'll have to cut this short or we're all dead! "Dead!" replied the corporal "Neck's snapped like a twig!". "Stay low to the floor and stash him in a storeroom somewhere!". He then got on the interphone to pass the bad news on. "The Peacekeeper pilot has been killed in action" reported Harrigan "As senior remaining officer, I have command. Strap down tight. Officer Leeuwin, we're going to have to take this thing out. What are it's weak spots?"  
  
Officer Leeuwin was stunned. The Captain down, and now she was put on the spot. "Sir" she pleaded shakily "I'm just out of nav training!" "Calm down" Harrigan responded firmly "We're depending on you. How can we take it down?" She took a deep breath and thought a little. Images from training came back to her. She spoke up "The only chance we've got is a gun run straight on the bridge. Our weapons can't penetrate the frigate's hull anywhere but through the bridge window. It'll still take sustained fire to penetrate the thick plastic". In spite of the situation, Harrigan grinned nastily. "I'll have some of that!" he yelled. "People, prepare for gun run! Hold on!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The coporal scrambled back in and strapped himself in, just before Harrigan pulled a tight inside loop and headed back towards the frigate's bow and open space. The Harbringer had taken some damage from the occasional close blast – thankfully minor, they were still at full effectiveness, except that the long range comm was down.  
  
In the frigate, there was some confusion at this latest move. "What's that pilot doing now?" the Captain asked his senior staff on the bridge. "Running away? Trying a better angle of attack? He must know we're not vulnerable to his weaponry by now". However, no one had bothered to ask the Chief Engineer, who already had a fairly good hunch as to what was going to happen, and as a result was shutting the door on a lifepod at that very moment, as were many of the engineering staff. The nav was watching the Harbringer's every move carefully through the bridge window, and saw it turn to face the bridge and accelerate. "Uh, sir..." she said fearfully. "Yes, nav?" the Captain replied. She just pointed out at the Harbringer, about ten kilometras out on an intercept couse. "Frelling Peacekeepers!" he muttered as the forward sensors were jammed by Officer Leeuwin on board the Harbringer. "Bring it down!" he screamed. "Can't sir" the gunnery officer "It's moving too quick to target manually, and forward fire-control is completely jammed"  
  
In the Harbringer, Officer Leeuwin had returned to her console, and was busily using all her newly-acquired electronic warfare skills to make sure that the frigate's guns stayed down. "Five kilometras... Four..." she stated. Just as she was about to say "Three" Harrigan let loose with the front guns. Mary saw this and joined in with the turret guns as well. The extra weight of fire was telling now. The damage to the frigate's bridge window was increasing significantly; three seconds of constant fire had gone by. There must have been defective window plastic, or long overdue maintenance required, because the build-up of energy suddenly overloaded the window, which spontaneously imploded. The bridge crew were spared a death by asphyxiation, as a torrent of heavy pulse fire swept the bridge, atomising all those present, leaving nothing but blood vapour on the walls and floor. Harrigan immediately slowed down and pulled away, stashing the Harbringer temporarily behind an asteroid on the edge of the belt.  
  
Officer Leeuwin turned from her console. "Excellent effort, sir" she said warmly. Mary immediately slid down the turret ladder and burst through the door. Flinging her arms around Harrigan's neck, she added her own "Good one, John" before Harrigan managed to extricate himself. They all looked at the corporal. He just shrugged and replied "I'm just glad I didn't have anything else left to puke up". "Speaking of food" Harrigan responded "We'd better get something down our throats now, before we go on. There's still a dreadnaught out there between us and our mission, which we'll have to avoid and outrun, because even my luck doesn't stretch that far" Officer Leeuwin wondered what frelling mission he was on about, and resolved to ask him about it if they got out of this alive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan made sure they all ate at least two full ration packs. Though the corporal whined a bit over this, saying that it wouldn't stay down long, Mary silenced him with "But you'll be better off while it does". By the time she'd talked the corporal around to her point of view, Harrigan had polished off his fourth ration pack. "Right" he said, mouth still full. He swallowed his last mouthful, then went on. "Officer Leeuwin, plot us a course towards the nearest inhabited planet; preferably one that's understanding towards newcomers. Mary; back up the ladder to the top gun. Corp, you'll be on the tail gun as I'll need Officer Leeuwin in here. Everyone clear?". All responded in the affirmative.  
  
Right now, the dreadnaught Captain was positively fulminating at the failure his junior comrade on the frigate to apprehend the enemy vessel. However, he thought in a brighter moment, he paid for his over-confidence and failure in the most appropriate way. In addition to ridding Scarran High Command of one self-important idiot, it set a valuable example to all upcoming officers as well. "Very well" he growled to a meeting of his senior staff in the dreadnaught's situation room "That ship will be no easy catch. It is heavily stealthed, and its crew is of a standard not matched even by your" he said, turning to his air group commander "pilots. If it was up to me, I'd either call for more backup, or wait for a weaker target. But the base commander wants additonal experimental subjects fast, so neither option is available"  
  
The previously maligned air group commander spoke up. "Begging your pardon sir, but from what we've seen of this craft from its engagement with our frigate I can only see one option available to us". "Yes?" the Captain queried. The officer in question took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. He didn't like this option he was presenting, but their orders left no other way. "Launch the entire fighter complement. Swarm this ship, herding it towards the dreanaught. You grab it in your docking web and yank it aboard. Bad news : fighter casualties estimated from battle footage to be approximately 50%. We will definitely have to replenish our complement thereof as soon as possible, sir". Definitely not good, the Captain thought to himself. But our backs are to the wall on this one – there's no room for creative order interpretation at all. It has to be done.  
  
"Do it" he commanded. "Prepare the entire air group for launch. Direct them as you have explained to me. Bring me that ship. We'll do the rest". The air group commander stepped up and gave a stiff formal salute, which the Captain returned. "See you on the other side, sir" he said bleakly, after which he turned and marched off to the pilot's ready room.  
  
The Captain turned to his other officers. "Helm, prepare to move us to intercept the enemy when necessary". A quick reply of "Sir!" from the helmsman and the Captain continued "Guns, you have the docking web. The instant we are in range, latch on to this vessel and yank it aboard to hangar bay 3. Our enemy has very powerful engines, so you'll need to use full power to prevent it breaking free". Another reply of "Sir!" and , one retreating gunnery officer later, the Captain continued again "Infantry" he stated. The biggest Scarran officer in the room stepped forward. Of all those present, this was the only one who came dressed in full battle gear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Sir" he replied. "When the ship has been brought in," the Captain explained "you will move to secure both the ship and its crew. The crew have to be passed on to the scientists back at base unharmed; so subdue them if at all possible. We can keep the ship ourselves for study at our leisure. Much can be learned, I'm sure". The infantry officer saluted, said "It shall be done", turned about-face and returned to the infantry barrack nearest hangar bay 3. "Let's go!" yelled the Captain. The remaining officers, including the Captain, immediately ran to their posts on the bridge. The Captain, back in his command chair, put himself through to the air group commander. "Full group launch, Lieutenant! Bring me that ship!" he ordered. The only response was the roar of Inturder engines, and the occasional scream of a tech still too close to a fighter powering up.  
  
"Sir!" shrieked Officer Leeuwin, on board the Harbringer. "Yes, Officer?" Harrigan replied. "Fighters!" she continued "The dreadnaught's launched on us. Still can't see the dreadnaught itself – which means its Captain is smart, and has hidden his ship in the belt. Suggest we go to full speed and run, sir" she added in a more subdued voice "Even with your good luck against the frigate, you can't take on a dreadnaught. It's just too big a nut to crack. We'd need at least one command carrier to destroy a ship that big". Harrigan replied with "Grab you gizzards! We go to full speed. Please secure all loose items in the boxes by your feet – and remember the barf bags are on the console in front of you". Then he slammed the throttles all the way forward. "Guns!" he yelled over the muted roar of the engines. "Here" replied Mary and the corporal. "Keep the gnats off our back, guys. We can't fight the dreadnaught ourselves, so we'll make for the nearest populated system. When we're there, we'll resupply, and keep our heads down for a while until this blows over. Then we'll continue the mission". What mission? pondered Officer Leeuwin. That's the second time he's said that, and I'm probably the only person on this ship who hasn't a single frelling clue what he's on about!  
  
In the dreadnaught's launch bay, sirens wailed. "Scramble!" yelled the launch controller; this order was immediately followed by an entire wing of Intruders flinging themselves at full speed from their mothership. Then the launch catapults were reset and the sequence continued again and again until the Lieutenant's entire command was spaceborne. The Captain had split off two thirds of the fighter force to wait in the belt, and finish the job of herding the Harbringer aboard under his personal command.  
  
"Pilots! Scarrans!" shouted the air group Lieutenant as he addressed those under his command prior to battle. "It is our appointed task to bring the target vessel to our mothership intact! We must herd it in, with little to no damage to it, so it's crew can be taken back to base for the scientists. We of the military will have that ship!" he continued "We will study it in depth, learn its secrets, and improve on them in our uniquely Scarran way for use in our own craft. Glory awaits us, should we succeed! Shame, misery, and death await those who fail!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The Scarran Intruder squadron split in two; one half to come from the Harbringer's left rear quarter, the other half to come from the Harbringer's right rear quarter. The corporal spotted the portside group as they started their first run.  
  
"Bandits!" he yelled. "Sensors report position as 145 dash 340, range 20 kilometras, closing fast!" He barely had time to take a breath when Mary sang out. "More bandits! Position 235 dash 335, range 25 kilometras, closing fast!" "Identify!" he ordered Officer Leeuwin. "Intruders" she replied, without even checking the computer. "Yes, I know that" Harrigan replied irritably "I meant what kind of fighters are they?". "That is their name, sir" Officer Leuuwin replied "Intruder-class fighters. The mainstay of Scarran naval aviation. Slower and less manoevreable than our Prowlers, but mounts slightly bigger pulse cannons and more armour. Normally just carries a pilot, but variants exist that carry two, generally for anti-capital ship attacks"  
  
Harrigan mulled over this for a while, and didn't like the situation one bit. Vastly outnumbered by well equipped craft, it wasn't going to be an easy ride. He knew their own guns had vastly superior range and power – but the Scarrans had numbers on their side. All they needed to do was wear me down, Harrigan knew, then pounce. "People" he declared "You may fire when ready. Kill as many as you are able. The more you kill, the easier it'll be to escape. Strap in and prepare for war" he finished ominously.  
  
The Scarran fighters closed rapidly. Half a dozen of the Lieutenant's portside group were a little too eager – they paid the full price for their stupidity when Mary and the corporal opened fire at maximum range, killing all but one who retreated to the dreadnaught for repair and refit. "All at once or not at all!"the Scarran lieutenant screamed "Our mission is not simple destruction, we must force this craft to move in the direction our Captain requires. We must retrieve and capture! Not pulverise!" He paused for a few microts to take a deep breat and calm down a little. "Senior Officer Hral!" he barked. "Yes, sir!" came the reply. "Make your run from the enemy's left side, straight on." the Lieutenant explained "I will come down from above you at the same time. This should force our quarry towards the dreadnaught. If they were Scarran I'd expect a counterattack to whittle our numbers down, but Sebaceans will undoubtedly cut and run" He didn't know their quarry was not Sebacean – and this lack of knowledge will soon cost him the lives of many more of his pilots.  
  
Officer Leeuwin had spotted their next attack forming, and had used her ELINT gear to determine the position of the flight commander. She passed this information on to Harrigan. "They expect us to run, whimpering, with our tails between our legs, do they?" Harrigan sniggered "We will show them just how wrong they are. Mary!" he yelled. "Yes, sir?" came the reply. "Prepare to attack! We'll give these guys a bloody nose that they won't soon forget!". He immdiately pulled a tight left turn and headed straight towards the upper group. A small blip popped up on his HUD. "That's the flight commander's ship" Officer Leeuwin explained. "Then I'll kill him first" Harrigan replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The Lieutenant could barely belive his eyes. They were turning to attack! A most un-Sebaceanlike turn of events indeed! He was still pondering this new thing when a blast from the Harbringer's forward guns atomised his craft, leaving nothing behind. The rest of his flight immediately turned for the safety of their comrades, believing that Senior Officer Hral would lead them out of trouble. Harrigan pursued, with both his own and Mary's guns pouring a withering volume of fire into the panicking pilots, killing a further six, before the Scarrans' superior numbers drove them off.  
  
"What's going on?!" barked the dreadnaught Captain over them comm. "Where's the Lieutenant gone?" he finished, already suspecting what happened. He was proven right when Senior Officer Hral replied with "Killed in action, sir. The enemy vessel counterattacked and blew him to pieces, along with six of his flight. I now command the remainder and await your orders, Captain". The Captain scratched his chin, pondering what to do; then having decided, replied with "Sweeping runs from behind, Senior Officer Hral". Then he explained more "Keep moving from side to side. Hit and run. The reserve fighter craft will come from directly above and below the enemy vessel and box it in. Then, under you command, move in formation back to my dreadnaught, where this enigma will be brought in and secured for transport back to base"  
  
This change of tactics mystified Harrigan. "What do they hope to achieve by this?" he asked rhetorically, bewildered, as the recent run swept past "We kill one or two each time, suffering no damage in return". Then two additional groups of fighters popped out of the belt simultaneously; the one above him pulling out shortly above him, and the other underneath, boxing him in. Harrigan tried everything he could, but each time he looked like escaping a blast of pulse fire would force a retreat. "Damn!" Mary replied over the comm. "Caught like fish in a barrel. They must want us alive"  
  
Officer Leeuwin's eyes were riveted to her screen as the dreadnaught emerged from the belt. "Dreadnaught!" she screamed, scared. "Dead ahead. These guys are herding us in towards it!". "They want us alive" Mary replied flatly "Don't know why, but it can't be for anything nice". The Harbringer shook slightly as the dreadnaught's docking web locked on and drew them inside the hull. Harrigan growled "We will NOT go down without a fight. Officer Leeuwin, take us to the armoury". Everyone converged from their various positions and were led by Officer Leeuwin to the infantry armoury just opposite the bunkroom to prepare for the coming battle.  
  
Everything in space was just the opening act. Now they must prepare for the main event.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	7. Chapter 6 : into the fire

Chapter Six : ...into the fire  
  
"Right, Officer Leeuwin" ordered Harrigan once they were inside the armoury "We need outfitting for a spot of Scarran-smashing, with a pinch of sabotage and demolition thrown in for good measure"  
  
Officer Leeuwin quickly reviewed her training on Scarrans. Pistol fire was useless, she knew; 'Pistol fire will not kill a Scarran before he kills you' her trainers had stated emphatically and frequently. So she decided on the biggest stuff they had. "In those lockers are stealthsuits" she explained "Made specially for infiltration and recon missions, they have cloaking units built in. We'd better suit up". Fifteen minutes later, all had finally found a suit that fitted and put it on.  
  
"OK, weapons" she continued "We'll take long-barrel heavy rifles. Even with these, we need to aim carefully; only a head shot will take out a Scarran first go." They each grabbed on of the heavy pulse guns. Harrigan and Mary accustomed themselves to the new weapons quickly, but the corporal looked very ill at ease. "What's wrong with him?" whispered Officer Leeuwin "Surely he's used guns before?". "He's an engineer. We brought him along to watch our instruments. He's a passable shot close-in, but forget him hitting anything but the walls and floor further out". A tech! Officer Leeuwin fumed. They were going into combat with someone more accustomed to cleaning the muck out of Prowler engines than blood off his uniform. Well he'd better improve fast, she thought, or I'll kill him instead. "We can't aim properly firing from the hip like this" complained Harrigan "Is there anything else we could use?". Officer Leeuwin grabbed a couple of components from the lower locker, fiddled around with both guns for a couple of minutes, then handed them back. "You're lucky. This weapon system's modular. We were given the best stuff available before we left" . Harrigan hefted the newly reassembled weapon, getting the feel of it. "Better" he stated "Now how about explosives?"  
  
Officer Leeuwin reached across the other side of the armoury for a large box. "Tarvek grenades" she explained "Variable fusing, variable yield. Don't set yield past one-quarter if you're going to throw it, because you won't throw it far enough. Fuse options – variable time, set as follows" She twisted a couple of tiny knobs on the top of one of the grenades "Impact – just twist the master fuse knob one more stop, then it'll explode wherever it lands. Proximity – Twist the master fuse knob one more stop again, then stick it on a wall. After you've pressed the arming button, you have five seconds to get out of sensor range, which is about fifty hentas" Seeing the blank looks coming back, she explained "About twice your height" pointing at Harrigan. They nodded. "Anyone coming within range afterwards, BOOM!". "We'll take them all" Harrigan decided "No knowing how many we'll need. Everyone stuff as many as you can into your suit pockets"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Officer Leeuwin was staggered by Harrigan's attitude. Here they were, in a Scarran dreadnaught about to encounter one of the most aggressive species in the entire region, and this man was acting like he was picking his luggage for shore leave to a pleasure planet! She hadn't known Harrigan long enough to know this was how he dealt with combat. "OK" he finished "Last but not least, rations. I haven't gone on a mission on an empty stomach before, and I'm not starting now. Four ration packs each" They barely managed to cram them into their packs alongside the tarvek grenades and spare shakan oil canisters. The Harbringer lurched as the Scarrans guided the web into the cargo bay. Mary quickly peeked out of the bunkroom window.  
  
"They're starting to lower the ship to the floor" Mary explained "Once we're below the level of those crates out there we get out of here unobserved. If we're lucky. Which way is out?" she finished. "Combat drop hatch" Officer Leeuwin urged "Back here". She pressed a green button on the wall, and a circular section of the floor irised open. "Neat" said Harrigan "Very cool". "Just a bit more..." muttered Mary "Come on...Teeny weeny bit more...GO!" she yelled. All four of them jumped out through the hole, which closed up after them. They hit the bay floor hard, and rolled behind a handy crate. While the others caught their breath, Officer Leeuwin approached Harrigan. "If I can't get back" she said "Just press your palm to the reader by the door or combat hatch. I programmed your palmprint in while you were recovering from the gas". Harrigan was very surprised by her show of trust, and said so. "It's obvious even to this trainee that you're a trained soldier, even an officer" Harrigan nodded to show the truth of this "I'm only a trainee! We were on a test flight when we found you stumbling around close to our base. You'll have far more chance of survival than me".  
  
"As far as I can help it" Harrigan replied "We'll all get out alive. But we obviously can't stay here. Which way's engineering?". Officer Leeuwin racked her brains for the layout of a Scarran dreadnaught. "That way" she decided "We'll have to take the back way – it takes about twice as long, but we avoid the main routes around the ship" The group bolted for a side door in the cargo bay wall, and managed to exit without attracting the attention of the cargo handlers. "Down here!" Officer Leeuwin directed, pointing to a maintenance conduit. "What?!" Harrigan hissed "Stuck in a pipe for who knows how long is not my idea of fun!". Mary cut in with "Mine neither. But if it means that the locals don't find us, that's the way we go"  
  
Meanwhile, unaware that the crew had escaped, Scarran infantry surrounded the Harbringer. "Area secured" whispered the squad leader to the Captain over comms. "It had better be. We're in transit for home base,. Scheduled arrival in four arns. Apparently the Commandant and head scientist will be waiting for us. Just make sure nothing and no one comes in or goes out". The Captain turned to his first officer "You have the bridge" he stated "I'm getting some rest. Don't wake me unless the Commandant calls for me, or we're under attack"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The first officer turned to the helmsman. "Flank speed" he ordered "Let's get back to base ASAP. I need to get off this ship before I go nuts". The helmsman slid the throttle all the way forward "Speed to hetch 4.5 as ordered, sir" he reponded.  
  
"How long do we stay in this damn pipe?" growled Harrigan, half an arn later. "About another half an arn" replied Officer Leeuwin. "Then we have to use the regular corridors once we're closer to engineering. What do you want there, anyway?". Harrigan replied "We blow the main engines or power source. Then waste recycling, water treatement, helm controls, every essential system we can find. With any luck they'll get so fed up with us, they'll throw us out at the next planet". Or more likely kill us, pondered Offcier Leeuwin in the privacy of her own head. But I certainly haven't got a better plan.  
  
Just before Harrigan was about to blow his top again, Officer Leeuwin called a halt. "We drop down to the corridor here" she explained. "Scarran hearing isn't perfect, but we'll have to be careful. Avoid confrontation wherever possible". Seeing Harrigan's frown, she added "Or at least hide the bodies where they won't be found". "Much better" Harrigan grinned "But yes, it will be better to stay out of the way for a while. Once we blow our first target, it probably won't matter so much; but we still can't survive a full-on fight. Hit and run's the name of the game here" he finished. Mary lifted the grating clear. The corporal climbed out first, followed by Mary, then Harrigan, then Officer Leeuwin, who replaced the grating after them. After the obligatory stretches to work the cramps out of their muscles, they moved off towards the main generator room.  
  
Harrigan stuck his head around the corner, into the generator room. "Not like any generator I've ever seen" he muttered. Then the Scarran engineer moitoring the systems entered through the other door. "That guy's huge!" exclaimed Harrigan. Officer Leeuwin took a quick look, before replying "Fairly normal size for a Scarran" she shrugged. "Looks like a two-legged crocodile" Harrigan replied nastily. Officer Leeuwin wasn't familiar with Earth creatures, so Mary explained that it was an aggressive, meat-eating reptile with a tough, scaly skin. "Sounds just like a Scarran" she replied "They are similarly aggressive and territorial". "That one seemed glued to his console" said Harrigan "Probably the Scarran equivalent of our corporal here" and crept quietly around behind the Scarran tech. Picking up a large metal wrench from the tech's toolbox, he was just about to smash the tech over the head when he turned around. Harrigan immediately kneed him in the groin, but the Scarran just thumped him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying into the wall. Wiping the blood off his mouth, Harrigan got back up just as the tech moved in, and swung the wrench hard across the Scarran's knees. On a human, that blow would have broken a knee, but it just knocked the Scarran down. Harrigan grabbed his combat knife from his suit scabbard and plunged it through the Scarran's left temple with both hands before the Scarran could rise.  
  
"That was either divine providence" Mary hissed "or sheer blind luck that you're still alive!". Harrigan didn't say anything, he was occupied with rubbing his bruises and catching his breath.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- He got up after a couple of minutes. "Let's plant our charges" he wheezed "Since I can't see anywhere obvious to put them, we'll have uniform dispersal over the whole room just to make sure. Officer Leeuwin, how much time should we need?". "About a quarter-arn on the charges" she replied "should give us enough time to get clear. I'd say we have about the same before that tech is missed". They hurried about the room, placing and arming the tarvek charges. "Time to go!" Harrigan ordered. "600 microts remaining!" added Officer Leeuwin. That galvanised even the corporal into action. They found a maintenance office a short way down the corridor to catch their breath and grab a quick snack. About half way therought the corporal's drink, the charges detonated. A thunderous wall of noise, dust, and miscellaneous debris flew throughout the generator room, blew out one wall, and stopped just short of their hideaway. This, naturally, made the corporal vomit the mouthful of hot food currently in his mouth all over the floor.  
  
Up in the bridge, all power had gone off-line. None of the consoles worked, and neither did the lights. The first officer grabbed a battery- powered handset and contacted the chief engineer. "Number one generator room has gone off-line, sir" came the reply to the first officer's yell. "I've got a crew going in there now. Wait..." he responded. After pausing to decide the best way to break the news, he said uneasily "Sir?". "This doesn't sound good" muttered the first officer "What's going on?". "Number one generating plant has been destroyed, Sir" replied the chief engineer "My lead tech reports the stink of residue from tarvek charges. I've called for a bomb-bot sir; there may be traps still present". "Thank you, chief" the first officer responded "That will be all". He turned to his infantry commander. "They escaped" the first officer growled "How?"  
  
The infantry officer took his time replying. "It would seem most likely, sir" he mused "that the vessel's crew left by some kind of emergency hatch before the ship had been fully lowered. If it were me, sir" he continued "I'd make my move as soon as the ship reached those crates in the middle of the bay. You can't see past them from the observation lounge. You could then drop from the ship to the floor and disappear into the corridors without too much trouble".  
  
"Was the officer in charge aware of this problem?" the Captain enquired. "I informed him of the possibility personally" replied the infantry officer "However, he replied somewhat flippantly, with 'But when are we likely to get any prisoners more intelligent than Sebacean colonists, that's what I'd like to know'". It was obvious to the Captain what the infantry officer thought of such complacency. "I'd say we had that exact type of prisoner right now, don't you?" stated the Captain, to which the infantry officer replied "Indeed so, sir. Probably Peacekeeper soldiers. Certainly NOT colonists. No half-baked farmer picking mud from his fingernails could work like that". The Captain didn't like that idea at all. A squad of Peacekeepers loose on his ship, evidently with the intention of destroying everything they can reach! If I get out of this alive, he mused vengefully, I'll get cruel and unusual on that cargo controller. And if I don't get him, the scientists can have him for their experiments instead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Time to go!" barked Officer Leeuwin. "Second that!" added Harrigan "Let's try for an engine room. That'll really rile the Captain of this bucket of bolts no end. Make him aware we won't go quietly". As if he doesn't know that already, muttered the corporal, Harrigan really likes thumbing his nose at authority. Especially when that authority doesn't like him. "That way" decided Officer Leeuwin, pointing to a side corridor "It should lead to the engineering spaces for number two engine. But we'll have to pass a security station on the way, so keep those guns ready."  
  
They quickly ducked into the corridor, narrowly missing a Scarran with an odd-looking tracked dronegoing the other way. "Bomb-bot"replied Officer Leeuwin, in response to Harrigan's odd look "On it's way to the generator room we just left". They sped up quickly after that. Harrigan was wearing a particularly nasty grin at the prospect of killing Scarrans. They had to dispose of one sentry on the way; but as he was fortuitously facing the wrong way, a Peacekeeper dagger applied vigourously to the neck soon solved that problem in a most satisfactory manner. A couple of minutes later, Officer Leeuwin brought her hand up, signalling a halt. Mary and the corporal didn't catch on until they had piled into Harrigan. "Come on guys!" Harrigan moaned "Even the most brain-dead Scarran would hear that! Be careful!". Harrigan went forward to Officer Leeuwin.  
  
"What's up?" he whispered. "Security station" Officer Leeuwin replied "We can't go round it. There's a camera on the wall over the door. We can take that out, but the loss of the camera will bring any guards running". Harrigan quickly passed this on his companions. "Killin' time, people" he explained "There's a security station between us and our target that won't go away. We have to make them. Come on!" He stationed the corporal on the right of their passageway. "When I give the order" Harrigan whispered "you take out that window by the door". He then turned to Mary "When that window shatters, that door will fly open and the guards will come out fast. As soon as it lets go" Harrigan added, stressing the 'soon', "Heave a tarvek grenade on one-third straight through the hole. The walls should absorb the blast". Lastly, Officer Leeuwin. "Once the blast dies down, you and I will lead the way and mop up any resistance. If there's anything intact we can use, sing out". "Aye, sir" she replied.  
  
Just then the door opened. This revealed two guards about to leave, and two more that they could see at control banks. Mary lost no time in taking advantage of this, and hurled her grenade straight through the doorway. After bouncing off one guard's weapon belt, it clattered to a halt in the middle of the room. Two microts later it exploded, vapourising the guard patrol, the two Scarrans monitoring the security panel, and a considerable expanse of computer equipment. The walls held barely, but bulged outwards massively. "Go, go, go!" barked Harrigan. They wasted no time rushing into the remains of the security station. Unfortunately, three soldiers came through the other entrance, drawn by the sound of the explosion. "Blast 'em!" Harrigan yelled, bring up his pulse gun. It took four shots to the chest before his first target went down, but down he went. Mary took a little time to aim; her target went straight down, head and neck blown off. Officer Leeuwin did likewise – her target got one in the head. The corporal didn't do too badly; for five shots fired, three scattered over the chest and the othe two took the top of the head off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Silence that alarm!" yelled Harrigan. Officer Leeuwin grabbed the corporal and pointed at the panel and ordered "Big red button, go!". Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough – three more soldiers came in throught the smoking remains of the other entrance. Harrigan and Mary quickly blasted them to pieces. "Officer Leeuwin!" Harrigan yelled after he'd calmed down. "Yes?" she replied. "Anything we can use?" Harrigan asked hopefully. "A couple of comm units are left" she replied after a short look around "Even if these uniforms would fit us, the word's out now. There'll be troops out looking for us, and disguise won't help against Scarran infantry; they're not that stupid"  
  
The emergency sirens were still wailing in the bridge. Emergency lighting had been restored and all controls were still operational, though only just in some cases. The Captain thumbed his comm "What the frell's going on?!" he yelled. A security trooper came back with "Security station outside engine three just went off-line, sir. No reponse from the duty personnel, and the patrol that went to examine the situation hasn't reported back either". The Captain thumbed the comm off and turned to his infantry commander. "These supposed prisoners" the Captain growled "have made a mockery of ship security! First they evade capture when brought on board...". The infantry commander interrupted with "That was the fault of that asinine cargo controller sir, not my troops! If that cargo had been laid out according to proper security guidelines, instead of left lying about all over the place like children's toys, we wouldn't have this problem! That cargo controller should lead the next patrol. Either he'll redeem himself with recapturing the prisoners" he continued, his face showing just how unlikely he thought that was "or they'll shoot him for us. Either way works out fine; he gets suitably re-motivated by a little combat, or our enemies rid us of an embarrasment to this ship and Scarran High Command".  
  
"Very well" decided the Captain. He reached for the comm "Cargo officer Tarkish to report to infantry barracks for patrol duty" He paused for a while. He hadn't had to resort to this next course of action on any of his previous two commands, but his options were wearing thin. He got back on the comm, switching to whole-ship mode. "Now hear this! Now hear this!" he yelled "General Quarters, General Quarters! This is not a drill" Some of the crew were getting slack, he knew; much punishment was necessary to get them sufficiently motivated "Escaped prisoners at large. Generator room one has been destroyed along with a security station. Last seen outside engine room three. Seven of this crew have perished. Bring those prisoners back to me! Unfortunately" he added "Commandant's orders require them returned alive and unharmed for experimentation. So stunrifles, tanglenets, and stungrenades only! Captain out!"  
  
Harrigan and Officer Leeuwin were listening in on their stolen headsets. "Not good" Harrigan said "We'll have to move quickly. No time for subtlety. Charge the engine room, kill everyone, blow the place and leave. Mary, corp" he ordered. They tuned towards him "Tarvek grenades through the entrance, then go to guns and follow us in. Move!" he finished, taking off at a run. Mary and the corporal came up, one either side of him. "Throw 'em!" Harrigan ordered. Two tarvek grenades sailed through the entrance and detonated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan and Officer Leeuwin charged through the smoke into the engine room. However, the remaining occupants were not milling around aimless. They had heard the explosions from the security station outside, and the chief engineer had ordered them to draw sidearms. This was done just as the first grenade sailed into the engine room and blew away three junior engineers and two troops. The second caused some damage to equipment but didn't kill anyone.  
  
"Repel boarders!" yelled the chief engineer. He and his three remaining personnel bolted for cover and raised their pulse rifles. Harrigan and Officer Leeuwin immediately did the same. A criss-cross pattern of deadly pulse fire flickered over various parts of the room as each side sought an advantage. The corporal and Mary scuttled over to Harrigan's hiding place. "Any ideas, people?" Harrigan asked, a little out of breath.. "How good's a Scarran's night vision?" asked Mary. "Passable" replied Officer Leeuwin "but Sebaceans have a slight edge there". Harrigan leaned over to Mary and said "What are you thinking?". "I'll turn out those lights" she replied "As soon as they go, the rest of you take out those two on the right...". Officer Leeuwin cut in then, bringing up something they had forgotten. "They have emergency lights in here, you know" she explained "You'll have about fifteen microts before they kick in. We've got no margin for error at all. They catch us in the open, and..." she drew her fingers across her throat.  
  
Mary quickly brought up her gun and fired. Two blasts went into each main lighting unit, shrouding the room in blackness. The whole group immediately charged the rightside group in dispersed formation. The chief engineer himself stuck his head up to see if the emergency lights had come on, and got it blown off by Mary. His comrade tried to bolt for the dubious safety of his squadmates on the other side of the room, but Officer Leeuwin cut him down before he made three steps. Not two microts after they had ducked behind the deceased engineer's hideout, the dim glow of the emergency lights kicked in.  
  
The Captain had just been updated on the situation on their escaped prisoners. "Sir" reported a junior comm officer "The security staion outside engine three has been destroyed, all personnel killed. The chief enginner has ordered sidearms drawn and is currently engaging the prisoners". The Captain yelled "I DISTINCTLY ORDERED THEM CAPTURED, NOT KILLED!" After their ears had recovered, the same junior comm officer spoke up. "Yes , sir" he replied "but that order only went out on the infantry comm-net. Regular crew will attempt to engage with standard pulse guns unless ordered not to". The Captain immediately got on the regular crew comm net. "This is the Captain" he stated "The prisoners must be captured alive. Orders from base Commandant are that they be returned to base for use by the scientists. Stunguns only! Stow the pulse guns NOW!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Officer Leeuwin heard this over her headset. Harrigan was busily directing the others in placing the charges, plus sabotaging the power cables present there. She tapped Harrigan on the shoulder. "Yes?" he responded. "Good news and bad news, sir" she explained "The Captain himself came on the the shipwide comm. Good news - He's ordered nonlethal weapons only. Bad news – That's because we're supposed to be shipped back to his base for scientific experimentation". Harrigan almost exploded at that. "No way!" he yelled "I'll be leaving this ship free or dead! Mama Harrigan didn't bring her son up to be anyone's lab rat, no way! Those charges laid yet?". "All done" replied the corporal. He'd been hit a couple of times in the recent battle when the lights had come back on. Fortunately they had been able to use their first aid supplies to patch him up, as he'd only been creased in the leg. However, the other shot had creased his head, causing his head to be covered in bandages over the left side. "We've got five minutes before this engine's permanently out of commission! Go!"  
  
The wasted no time in bolting for the lift. After consulting briefly with Officer Leeuwin and Mary, the decision was made to head for the recyling plant. The corporal slammed the lift door shut and slapped the right button. Ten microts later the engine room charges blew, which only put the ship's Captain in an even worse mood. "Number three engine offline, sir" stated the helmsman. "I've just lost 20% of my speed and 35% of manoevreability". The Captain got on the infantry comm-net. "Progress report!" he barked. "The security monitors showed them entering the main transit lift for portside engineering, sir" his infantry commander replied "We won't know their next target until they at least leave the lift. However, it seems most likely that they would go all the way up to engine one, further degrading our speed and manouvreability; or they could hit air and water treatment on the tenth floor With your permission, Captain, I'll deploy three squads in each of the remaining three engines. Then I'll lead my remaining troops and herd them into cargo bay two. We're doing no good skulking in the corridors. In the open bay, we can use our superior numbers to best advantage". "Do as you see fit, Lieutenant" replied the Captain "Just bring me those prisoners by the time we reach base, or it'll most likely be us on the scientist's table".  
  
Harrigan and Officer Leeuwin had been following this conversation on their headsets. "Well?" queried Harrigan "What do you think?". Officer Leeuwin took her time replying. "Either one would be a good target" she stated cautiously "...except that the enemy is sending troops to both places. I don't know about you, sir" Officer Leeuwin continued "but I'd rather avoid a pitched battle with Scarran infantry, if that's OK with you". Harrigan laughed at her turn of phrase, glad to hear something amusing for a change; then another thought struck him. "If they're sending troops..." Harrigan mused, scratching his chin "They are" Officer Leeuwin replied, wondering where this was going. "Then let's hit a barracks" he finished nastily "Quick and dirty. Hurl a few tarvek grenades through the doors and windows, then move on". "So we're resorting to terror raids?" questioned the corporal, not too pleased. "Welcome to the war, corporal. Wake up and smell the blood!" barked Harrigan, annoyed "We use what works. They have numbers, we have stealth. Raiding like this plays to our strengths, and lowers theirs. We keep moving, so they can't marshal a huge force and grab us. Anything else?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Yes, sir" muttered a very browbeaten corporal. I don't like this at all, he muttered in his own mind, but Harrigan's right on one thing – we need to twist the odds in our favour, and this seems the only way to do that.  
  
Officer Leeuwin finished tapping keys on the small keyboard under the wall map. "If that map's right" she explained "there's two barrack room complexes, housing twenty troops each, on the seventh floor. They're fairly close together, so we can hit them both; however, the second one is close to a major thoroughfare through the ship. We could run into problems". Harrigan replied with "It's a risk we'll have to take. We'll have to smash quickly through any hostiles, and grab the next lift"  
  
The lift stopped at the seventh floor. "A couple of hundred metras ahead" whispered Officer Leeuwin "One right side, one left". "I'll take the corporal and hit the left one" cut in Mary "You take Officer Leeuwin here and take the right one". Harrigan nodded his agreement "OK, let's do it. Pity we don't have any incendiaries – they'd come in right useful about now".  
  
They crept closer. Faint voices could be heard, which cleared up into an squad leader berating his troops. Harrigan flicked his hand to the left, causing Mary and the corporal to position themselves beside their barrack door. Everyone grabbed tarvek grenades. "Yield one-quarter, impact fuse" Harrigan whispered "3..2..1..Go!" and the whole group hurled their grenades as one. Explosions and screams of pain were their reward as the grenades exploded in the midst of troops preparing to apprehend them. "Another one!" yelled Harrigan "Don't let up!". In it went. Bits of furniture and Scarran bodies and internal organs flew over the walls and out of the doors. "Move in!" Harrigan ordered "Kill all who remain!". "Aye, sir!" responded Mary "Come on, corporal, move yourself!" she muttered at the corporal, pushing him inside. He immediately brought up his gun and pulsed a Scarran trooper who had been partially shielded by a collapsed wall cabinet. "That's the way, corp!" encouraged Mary "You're picking it up already!". Harrigan and Officer Leeuwin scouted out their side. They pulsed three wounded Scarrans trapped under fallen furniture and wall pieces, but their search was otherwise uneventful.  
  
A comm officer ran up to his Captain. "Sir" he stated "They hit seventh floor aft barracks. Both complexes were full with troops preparing to go to engine one on guard duty. Every last one was killed, sir. No survivors". The Captain almost blew his top over that. "Lieutenant!" he yelled at the infantry commander "Is there any good excuse why you've just let those four prisoners completely pulverise the seventh floor aft barrack rooms, along with everyone in them?!" "No, sir" he responded flatly "They must have stolen comm units from dead troopers. If they had, and were listening in on the comm chatter, they could have changed their plan and hit the barracks before we could respond". "You'd better hope so" the Captain replied "I'm locking down all the elevator shafts. You'll have to use the stairs"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Damn!" snarled Officer Leeuwin "They've got wise to us". She ran a little faster to Harrigan, who was punching the elevator call panel. "Elevators have been taken offline, sir. Stairs are this way" she urged, leading them down a new corridor. Four troopers were just coming off the stairs they needed. Mary and Harrigan immediately blasted them, sending pulped Scarran innards all over the wall. "Up! Up!" urged Officer Leeuwin. No prompting was needed, as another four troopers were coming down the corridor. One saw the disappearing up the stairs and yeled "Stop them!" Mary immediately set a tarvek grenade to proximity fused and stuck it on the wall at ankle height. "Move!" she barked "I've just left a little explosive surprise for our pursuers down there" she finished in a more subdued voice.  
  
They bolted up two more flights of stairs before stopping on the ninth floor. "Let's stop for a while" pleaded the corporal "My knees are killing me, my elbows are about to fall off, and I've got a stitch!". Harrigan pondered the adviseability of this. "May as well" he decided "Get some food and water down you as well, people. It'll be very hard going from here on. No knowing when we'll get the chance for another food stop". Everyone immediately slumped to the floor, huffing and puffing, and immediately started wolfing and scrunching down the ration packs like they might never see food again. Even the corporal made his way through two packs.  
  
Harrigan finished his last ration pack. "Right!" he ordered "Fun's over. We're definitely on the back side of all this now. The whole ship's alerted, so we've got time for one last strike before we bolt for the landing bay and the Harbringer. There's three more floors to go before recycling. Too far by a long shot. Anything a bit closer?" he asked Officer Leeuwin.  
  
This is stretching my memory to breaking point! she raged. We only covered the basic schematics of dreadnaughts in training! Thankfully this one hasn't been altered, otherwise we'd be dead by now. "We've been going here, there, and everywhere sir. I've just about lost my sense of direction" she replied, feeling very out of her depth. "If we are where I think we are..." she pondered. "Yes?" enquired Harrigan and Mary simultaneously. "Then we've got storerooms above us. Don't know what's on this floor" she continued "but we may be able to force our way through the ceiling into a storeroom. If it's got essential equipment in it, we blow the place to pieces. Then we bolt for the ship, I think". "Good thinking" Harrigan replied, patting her on the shoulder "Let's do it. Corp!" he whispered "Sir?" he replied. "Stick you head out and see if there's anyone around".  
  
Why, oh why, do I have to be the only enlisted soldier in this group of maniacs? the corporal moaned to himself. Sticking his bandaged head around the corner slowly, he swung his gaze from side to side. He saw a guard patrol, but they were facing the other way, towards the nearest corridor. He got back to the others and explained the situation. "Four soldiers with stunguns and some kind of net thing" he reported "Facing the corridor, not us. There's an open door between us and them, with some writing on it. Can't read Scarran, though".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "OK, here's what we'll do" decided Mary "Slowly and quietly, and I mean quietly, we get into this room the corporal saw. Then, after shutting the door, we'll see what we've got".  
  
Officer Leeuwin led the group towards their temporary sanctuary. She made it as far as the door without arousing suspicion. She turned and beckoned the rest of them into the room. They quickly scampered through the door and into the as yet unidentified room, Officer Leeuwin following them in and shutting the door. She immediately flipped the light on, which illuminated a mess of uprooted floor panels, multicoloured wiring, and exposed piping. Plus one somewhat tight, but accessible conduit beneath the hole. "Which way?" Harrigan asked Officer Leeuwin. She pondered this for a few microts, then spoke up. "That way" she decided "We'll have to play this by ear – just keep going until we find a grating to get out of". Just then, there was a boom and several screams as Mary's booby-trap went off. More growls and snarls from the pursuing troops filtered up the stairs towards them.  
  
Harrigan immediately yelled "Go!" and jumped down the hole and started crawling down the conduit. Officer Leeuwin came next, followed by Mary and the corporal. Harrigan had to shove a couple of repair bots out of the way, but the crawl continued without incident for about ten minutes before Harrigan pulled up short. Everyone piled into the one in fron of them. After much muffled cursing, they managed to sort themselves out. "If we have all finished?!" Harrigan snarled. Then he continued in a more subdued tone "Right, we've got a grating in the floor. There's no-one close. Strange smell, though. Down here, Officer Leeuwin, or press on?". "Down" she responded "We need to figure out where the frell we are, and we can't do that in here. Plus I don't like tight spaces like this".  
  
Harrigan unhitched the grating and stuck his head through the hole. Large crates stretched as far as the eye could see, from the floor almost as far as the ceiling. There was only a three-foot drop before the first container below them. "Watch out for the drop, people!" he called, and pulled himself out. A hard thump later and a "Damn!" later, Harrigan called out "Next!" Officer Leeuwin came next, and landed straight in Harrigan's arms. They stared into each other's eyes until Mary broke the tension with "This is a battle, guys! Not a romantic cruise! Let's get moving!". They smiled sheepishly, but broke apart and helped Mary and the corporal down. Officer Leeuwin stuck her head over the side, then turned back. "Down here" she called "A series of depressions down the side of the container stack enough for us to get close enough to the ground to jump" and started down.  
  
The rest of their little group followed her down. Apart from one incident where the corporal almost lost his grip about half way down, they reached the ground quite safely. Harrigan looked around, testing out the lay of the land. "Seems to be a cargo bay of some kind". Officer Leeuwin replied from the other side of the crate with "No, sir. Flight deck. Mid-portside if I read the wall labelling right. Right next to..." she twisted round to the door next to them "Yes! Air filtration! We blow that and leave! I'll have to activate the Harbringer's auto-destruct remotely" she stated somewhat sadly. Then she pulled herself together and continued "But there looks to be a patrol vessel here. A bit like a Peacekeeper Vigilante-class craft"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We'll find out what it is when we fly it out of here" replied Harrigan "Let's get those charges set, and get out of here!"  
  
"Captain!" crackled the comm. "Yes?" growled the dreadnaught's Captain nastily. His ship was being blown to pieces inch by inch, and those responsible had so far escaped unharmed! "Sir, the escaped prisoners have been tracked to the mid-portside launch bay" explained the unfortunate infantry officer "They may intend to board the patrol vessel there and make their escape". The Captain wasted no time in calling a general alert. "Attention, this is the Captain!" his voice boomed over the shipwide PA "Prisoners located in mid-portside launch bay. Subdue and capture alive. Repeat, alive. Captain, out"  
  
Harrigan's head snapped round when he heard the call over the wall speaker. "This isn't good" he stated uneasily "Are the charges set?" The corporal looked up from where he was setting a charge "This is the last one, sir!" he yelled. "The Scarran welcome mat is being laid out, people" Harrigan explained "Their orders are to capture us alive and take us back to base for use as lab rats, as you know by now. Officer Leeuwin!" She looked up from where she was sitting by the door, scanning for approaching Scarrans "Yes, sir?" she replied. "Get that bucket of bolts ready for take-off" Harrigan ordered "Hopefully this dread's big guns went off-line when we took that last engine out, or this trip will be very short". Officer Leeuwin bolted for the Scarran patrol craft, opened the door and headed for the bridge.  
  
"Until she gets that ship on-line, we'll have to hold the Scarrans off as best we can" Harrigan stated "I won't lie to you. It will be very, very hard. They have numbers and firepower on their side. But we shouldn't need to hold them off for long. Dig in, guys". Two hundred microts later, the final set of charges blew, taking out air filtration and forcing two- thirds of the ship onto emergency systems.  
  
On the bridge, the general situation, especially the Captain's temper, was getting worse. "Air filtration's down, sir!" reported an engineering officer "Everywhere except the bridge and CIC is on backups. Since our scrubbers never got replaced before leaving, I'd not bet on them lasting more than a couple of solar days, sir"  
  
The Captain paced up and down the bridge, muttering and growling. Finally he snapped out of it and issued some orders. "Since the air's going to get beyond even Scarran tolerances within a few hours, all crew not on essential duties are to return to their quarters. The less people moving about, the longer our air will last. Lieutenant!" he yelled at one of his infantry officers. "Yes, sir?" he responded. "Bring those prisoners back to me. Quick!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We got company!" yelled Mary. She returned fire at the attacking Scarrans, killing two and sending the rest of that squad ducking for cover. "Corp!" howled Harrigan. "Yes, sir" he replied. "Get over to Mary and help her out. I'll cover the escape route. Go!" The corporal grabbed his gun and few remaining tarvek grenades and scuttled over to Mary's position. She smiled, and pointed at the approaching Scarrans, now coming from three directions. He immediately started laying down fire at those attempting to flank Mary's position on the right . Harrigan chose that time to hurl a tarvek grenade straight at the nearest squad. The senior NCO tried to throw it back, but just as he picked it up it detonated, taking out half his unit and stalling the first wave.  
  
"Sitrep!" commanded the senior infantry officer. "Superior Officer Nalkra killed in action!" responded a very rattled trooper "You are the only officer left, sir. We're getting pulverised!" The Lieutenant turned to his senior NCO. "We'll have to blow the aft bulkhead. Once that's down, all units will englobe and subdue. We can't avoid losing people" he explained on seeing his NCO's frown "That bay's got crates all over it. The advantage lies with the defender. But we have numbers, and I will use them!"  
  
The chief engineer was not happy. "Captain..." he reported haltingly. The Captain turned, unnerved at the chief engineer's tone of voice. That tone was only one step above "Uh-oh" and two above "Abandon ship". "I'm not going to like this, am I?" he inquired. "No, sir. The remaining two engines aren't holding up well" the engineer lamented "Temp's in the red zone constantly. Since the air went off, the backup cooling system overloaded on number two engine. We'll have to shut it down in five arns. The last time I tried to jury-rig it, we lost five techs when a major coolant pipe exploded and shorted out the monitoring equipment. I've sealed that room off until we get into a repair dock. Sir" he added. The Captain turned to face him "I'd suggest we take the remaining engines off- line, call base and request a tow in. We're in-system now, and close enough for assistance from the other dreadnaught". If we didn't do that, the engineer added in the privacy of his own head, all there'll be to find is corpses and hull fragments – because the last engine will explode, taking the ship to pieces, if we try running the whole ship off it. "Do it" the Captain ordered the chief comm officer. Then he put his armour on and headed down to the flight bay "You have the conn until I return"  
  
Harrigan called out "How's it going?" up the gangplank to Officer Leeuwin. "We have manoevreing, but one of the engines isn't responding." she reponded bleakly "We could probably take off, but we won't have much speed, and minimal firepower. I can't do much more without getting a tech squad tearing down the engines". Harrigan pondered this, and responded by ordering her down to join them. "We'll need to hold off this wave, then we should be able to jump aboard, blow the hangar door, and leg it out of here"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Officer Leeuwin grabbed her gun and rushed down to meet Harrigan. He growled "Down!" and yanked her down by the collar just as a wave of stunrifle fire flew over, too close for comfort. "Here we go" he muttered under his breath "If I survive this, I'll have earned a promotion when we get back". Then he called Mary and the corporal back to join him. "Here's the situation" Harrigan explained "We give this lot a right kicking. While they recover and send for reinforcements, we run up that gangplank, shut the door and get out of here as fast as that thing can take us". Harrigan didn't know about the Captain's arrival, or the Lieutenant's sneak attack – they were coordinated on scambled frequencies his gear couldn't break.  
  
The Captain slapped the infantry Lieutenant on the shoulder. "Ready?" he asked quietly. After recovering from the shock of seeing his Captain wearing armour and carrying a weapon, he continued "Breaching charges are in place, sir. We are ready to proceed whenever you give the word". The Captain contacted the senrior NCO of the other group and gave him his orders. Then he nodded at the Lieutenant, who pressed a button, detonating the breaching charge.  
  
The blast almost knocked Harrigan down, but he recovered his footing and fired, hitting the lead trooper of the ambush group in the right eye and blowing blood and brains all over the Captain and the floor. "Mary, corp!" he yelled "Cover the left! Kill them all!" Then he turned to the biggest Scarran, who just so happened to be the Captain. "We won't go easily! Come and get us, if you can!" he howled "You will find that human special operations troops are better than any moth-eaten Scarran thugs any day of the week! While I have one breath in my body, you will be denied! I am First Lieutenant John Harrigan, and I am in command. Death before dishonour!!".  
  
Then Harrigan gave final orders to his comrades. "We kill as many as we can" he stated bleakly "Make them pay in blood for every inch they advance into this room". He lifted his head up towards them. "I failed" he said quietly "I should have anticipated an ambush like that. I should have at least seen to your escape. Now all we can do is die".  
  
Officer Leeuwin cut in. "Don't bring yourself down, Sir!" she barked "We all knew the risks! You did the best you could, better than many Sebaceans would have. You are a truly exceptional leader" she added more softly " and my only regret is not meeting you in more, um, relaxed, circumstances" and kissed him him long and hard on the mouth. Another volley of stunbolts flew form both directions, causing them to duck for cover and breaking the mood. The corporal threw his last tarvek grenade, which halted that push temporarily. "While I wouldn't put things quite that way" added Mary, with a light laugh "You have done as well as any of us could expect, and better than many other officers would manage" finishing off with a quick hug. The corporal said simply "Let's do this thing".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The Captain stared at Harrigan, extremely surprised and somewhat awed at the most un-Sebacean courage he displayed. What is this 'human' species he describes himself as? he pondered during a lull in the firing. His actions would not be out of place for a Scarran! And special operations as well! No wonder we had such trouble catching them, this is what they train for. My troops don't usually do anything more than jog around the corridors and check ID cards, which explains why one-third of them died in the pursuit. "Charge!" he howled "Englobe and capture!"  
  
A roar of acknowledgement came back from the Scarran infantry as they charged across the open ground separating them from Harrigan and his people. Twice they charged and twice they were beaten back, barely. The corporal had lost the use of one leg, and had propped himself up on the gangplank. Officer Leeuwin had many minor bruises and cuts from where she and Harrigan had beaten off one Scarran in hand-to-hand; neither were completely unscathed. Harrigan's uniform was ripped and torn, several strips had been used for makeshift bandages, and a large bluish-purple bruise over his left eye.  
  
The infantry Lieutenant had had enough. He snuck around one side, below crate level, and reached his goal almost undetected except that he tripped on a loose ration packs from an opened crate. The corporal tapped Harrigan on the shoulder, and pointed at where the Lieutenant was hiding. Harrigan nodded, and raised his rifle.  
  
The Lieutenant rose to lead the charge, yelling out to his forces "Follow m- ". He go no further, as Harrigan put a carefully aimed bolt through his right eyeball, blowing his brains all over the wall and floor. The Captain knew he had to finish this before morale hit rock bottom. "Charge!" he yelled. The entire infantry detachment moved as one, straight for them. Harrigan's little group felled many Scarrans, but for each one they killed two more took his place. The corporal stuck his head around a crate to look for more enemies, when an entire squad open fire on him. The overload of stunblasts to the head completely fried his brain, killing him. Harrigan saw his crewman fall, and screamed out "I'll get you for that!". He took careful aim at what he could see of the most ornate unifrom and fired, blowing the Captain's right elbow all over the floor.  
  
The Scarran's scream of agony and rage filled the room. Dropping his rifle and taking the now ex-Lieutenant's pistol in his left hand, he howled "Get them!". Mary responded with "How'd you like that, then? There's more waiting for you, come and get it!" The Captain pointed at one small group. One slowly sighted in on Officer Leeuwin at the base of the gangplank. Harrigan saw the enemy sniper squad, and lunged for his comrade in arms. He shoved her down, but not entirely out, of the line of fire. Unfortunately, the concentrated stunfire caused massive heart failure and she fell. "Harrigan..." she stuttered, with her last breaths "Gi...give them hell, sir..." and breathed her last.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Mary hurried over to Harrigan. "Just you and me now, John" she said sorrowfully. "Bolt for the gangplank when I give the word, Mary" declared Harrigan "I'll follow. We have to see if that ship will hold together long enough for us to escape. Damn!" he raged. A suspisciously odd smell came from the gun. "That damn shakan oil's gone flat!" Mary sniffed at her own gun, and read the charge gauge. "I've got one or two left" she replied, just as Harrigan threw a bundle at her. "Our pistols" he explained "Grabbed them when Officer Leeuwin wasn't looking. Let's move!"  
  
However, this was not to be. The Captain's squad moved from one side of the ramp, and a bloodied but functional NCO from the other and threw them to the floor. "You have caused me much embarrasement, as well as the loss of my men" the Captain growled at him. "Don't forget your right elbow" sniggered Harrigan, struggling "A little present from me" Then Harrigan's hand came out from behind his back "And you can have this too" he added, emptying the remaining rounds of his FiveSeven into the Captain's left leg. Then he felt Scarran fists thumping him into unconsciousness, and the whole world went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	8. Chapter 7 : Quarantine zone

Chapter 7 : Quarantine zone  
  
The Scarran dreadnaught limped into it's home system, making all manner of highly unsafe noises and spurting all kinds and colours of noxious gasses from the engineering sections. A repair dock had been made ready, in deference to the fact the ship would soon explode without it, and the base Commandant and head scientist had arrived with a ten-strong bodyguard squad, in deference to the fact that the prisoners had already killed much of the dreadnaught's admittedly small infantry detachment. A space tug towed the Harbringer to a secure landing bay, and maintenance machinery and personnel of all descriptions swarmed towards the crippled ship.  
  
As soon as a docking tube had been attached, the dreadnaught Captain limped out onto the base entranceway to greet his Commandant, supported by his comm officer. The Commandant saw him arrive and moved towards the Captain, sensing something wasn't quite right with his most accomplished Captain. When he saw the extent of the Captain's injuries he gasped in surprise. These prisoners must be powerful indeed to have been able to inflict such injuries on a Scarran! It is a pity indeed that I can't interview them before the scientists get their grubby hands on them, he mused, because I would really like to know more about them. Oh well, he decided, orders from High Command say the scientists in this benighted hole get them for their project, and even I can't refuse them.  
  
:The Captain hobbled up to him and saluted. "I br...bring you two experimental s...subjects" he gasped. He forced the pain down and continued "There were four, but two d...died from stunb...olt overload. These t...two slaughtered most of my infantry detachment and crippled my ship before th...they could be subdued. My pe...people bring them out n...now" he finished, pointing towards where a team of medical staff brought out Harrigan and Mary, tied to stretchers and heavily tranquilised. The head scientist beckoned four of his own orderlies over, who took the two stretchers off to separate project teams. "Get along to sick bay and get you injuries seen to properly" he ordered. Although the medics I've got here, he added in the privacy of his own thoughts, haven't seen real battle injuries for at least ten cycles. When they see the mess that the Captain's leg is in, they'll probably throw up all over the operating room floor.  
  
The Commandant trudged off back to his office to make his report to High Command. Shutting and locking the door, he activated the comm terminal and slid his hand into the genetic ID unit. Satisfied that it was indeed the base Commandant making the call, the comm unit put him through to his immediate superiors in the military-science division of the Scarran High Command. "Well, then?" his superior growled with barely concealed irritation "Have you found any subjects for the next phase of the project?"  
  
Stupid strutting popinjay! the Commandant raged. Straight out of officer's training school and into a life of privilege in science division! You haven't faced a Peacekeeper command carrier battle group before, and certainly not a Nebari standard host vessel, or even a Luxan war cruiser or any of the innumerable battle craft of the other space-travelling races, have you, you stupid frelling bitch!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- And this is the calibre of people in High Command these days! But what he actually said was "Just this very microt, in fact, suitable subjects were delivered to me. After they have been through quarantine procedures; as specified in Precept 365, section 78, subclause 14, I believe; the live trial off the two most successful options for Bio-Research Project 12 can proceed". The female Commandant on the other end immediately pounced on that. "Why only two?!" she howled "I would have thought you could have grabbed at least six by this time!". By now he'd had enough of this know- nothing lunatic "Because..." he hissed "Those miserable excuses for soldiers you people saw fit to transfer here were so incompetent that half of this group of prisoners were killed during capture, and the remaining two turned the only company assigned to my best dreadnaught Captain into stinking offal! If we'd had even one squad of special operations troops, or even ten or twelve Deadheads, we'd have had all four of them alive and intact in my hands right now! As it is, we only have two, my Captain lost his right arm and possibly his left leg as well, plus we now have to drain the resources of the maintenance division to repair the dreadnaught that those same prisoners managed to half-smash before getting here!"  
  
"Quiet!" barked the female Commandant "It is just this kind of impertinence that got you banished to a backwater base in the first place! Your previous combat record made sure that you were sent to a military research base instead of a penal colony! I'll see to it that more troops are sent to you immediately, but you'd better get positive results, or..."  
  
"Or what?!" the gammak base Commandant barked back "Staff officers are thicker on the ground than rats, whereas skilled combat officers are rarer than brave Sebaceans. High Command can't get rid of me for this, you know that! With the upcoming war against the Sebaceans, I'll be needed on the front lines commanding a battlegroup. The only way you'll get the..". The female Commandant cut him off with "Just get on with it! Command, out!" and cut off the call.  
  
"Stupid frelling rear-echelon know-nothing FRELLING NUTCASES!!" he yelled. His first officer heard the outburst and stuck her head through the door. "Sir?" she asked "What's up?". "Those lunatics in high command!" he raged "They're so insulated from the real world in their nice cosy offices that they don't know what the hezmana is needed to get by any more! They think they can write half a dozen memos and the world will conform to their wishes! If any of them tried that with a Luxan, he'd laugh like hell and cut their heads off!". The first officer added "Which would solve the whole problem rather neatly, wouldn't you say sir?". The Captain laighed, breaking the tension. "Indeed it would, Captain!" he guffawed "But such a delightful occurrence will never happen, no matter how much we want it to. Unless the Disruptors find out where the next Command meeting is. Let's go down to the science wing and check out thoe new subjects" he finished, and led the two of them out of his office and down the main corridor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Ten minutes and three elevator rides later, they arrived at Project nexus one. There were two nexi, each led by two competing scientists, their teams, and indentured assistants. Each of the two leading scientists had been in on Bio-Reasearch Project 12 from the beginning – and each of them were convinced that their way was the way to success. Mary was transported to Nexus two on the far side of the base – while Harrigan was presently going through a shorter but definitely non-regulation quarantine check inside the main containment section of Nexus one, right when the base Commandant and first officer strode up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Open up!" he yelled. "Right now!". There was a muffled commotion as one of the leading scientists detached himself from his part of the bio-scan currently underway, and who then rushed to the airlock door and opened it before the Commandant kicked it in and smashed the remains over his head. After the disinfection cycle had been completed and the inner door had slid open, the head science officer escorted the Commandant and first officer to the observation window overlooking operating room one. Various machines were scanning Harrigan's now naked body, while his blood and other bodily fluids were being drawn off and tested periodically.  
  
"Status?" the first officer asked "Isn't the quarantine procedure supposed to go for two more days before this phase of testing occurs?". The science officer turned towards her and replied "Normally, yes. At least with a species not yet known, anyway. But a preliminary low-level scan showed enough similarities to Sebacean genetic structure to make it worth our while bypassing most of the quarantine procedures, as there are already safeguards in place against any bacterial or viral outbreak of all known Sebacean diseases, conditions, and syndromes"  
  
The Commandant sniggered "Plus it'll be a black mark on Team Two's record if you get started first, won't it?" and laughed along with his first officer. "How well you know the situation, sir" the science officer replied. "That's why I'm Commandant, because I know things like that" the Commandant stated "The politics of high command are much the same as science command in this case, Science Officer. Personally, I am in agreement that your way is more likely to succeed, from what little I understand of it when it was explained to me. Now just prove me right, and I'll see to it that the head of team two gets to go on a long spacewalk without a suit. Won't that be nice?"  
  
"Indeed so, sir" the science officer laughed "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to business" and turned to go back inside the lab. The first officer led her Commandant back outside and back to the elevator. "Do you really mean what you said back there, sir?" probed the first officer. The Commandant thought for a few seconds, then replied "Yes, I do. Before being sent here, the leader of team one was one of the most respected scientists in the entire bio-research section of Science Command. Unfortunately for him, he spoke his mind once too often in front of the wrong people. A Deadhead snatch squad grabbed him and brought him before a tribunal, where he was sentenced to life with hard labour for political unreliability. Thankfully, allies in high command were able to send him here, where he can be useful to the war effort – instead of rotting in a mine somewhere"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- While this discussuion was going on, automated emergency procedures checklists were being activated on boards the Harbringer. The computer had deduced that its crew were captured and its secrets were in danger of being stolen by an hostile power. So it had put in to action the first-stage emergency plan and activate its Intelligence-class padacc beacon. More sophisticated than the standard type, the computer had decided that the probability of success in this instance was 75% or higher, which was sufficient to prevent a purge of its databanks and activation of the auto- destruct device. Since no enemy personnel were actively attempting to dismantle it or otherwise investigate its capabilities, the ship considered this option the most likely way of being retrieved by Peacekeeper First Command.  
  
Three weeken later, the distress beacon was picked up by a command carrier on the way back to first command for resupply and refit. The duty comm officer, straight out of training as Officer Leeuwin had been, didn't recognise the type of signal and summoned her superior officer. "Look at this, sir!" she exclaimed "Carrier signal, probably from a distress beacon, but I can't decrypt ot to find out its vessel of origin". However her superior did recognise that type of signal and summoned the ship's Intelligence Officer from her bunk. She was in a very grumpy mood, and made no attempt to hide it. "This had better be good!" she grumped "I've just come off a twelve-arn shift and need my rest". The chief comm officer immediately countered his superior's ire with "Take a look at what this trainee officer's found and see if you can still sleep, sir!".  
  
She growled at the comm officer, but looked at the trainee. "Well, come on then?!" she insisted "Show me!". The trainee, clearly out of her depth, brought up the record of transmission. "Hmm...Do you know what this is, trainee?" she asked. "No, sir" replied the trainee. "It's a padacc beacon, trainee." the intelligence officer replied "But not a normal one. It's from an intelligence vessel of some type that has been captured by the enemy. It will broadcast for approximately half a cycle. If there's no response, it will instruct the vessel's computer to purge the databanks and activate the auto-destruct. Then it's goodbye to all that valuable data and a kilometra-wide crater wherever the ship was. Advise the Captain that I'm cutting this ship off from the group under my own authority, clearance Decca-6. We'll refit at an intelligence base on the way while the rest of the group returns to First Command. There, we'll pick up a Disruptor assault unit and then move to retrieve the vessel and any crew still alive"  
  
The Captain was not pleased when he heard what the intelligence officer was doing, but knew that the intelligence officer had the full authority of First Command behind her actions. "Very well, I'll accede to your directives" he grumbled "Orders to proceed as normal to First Command will be dispatched to the rest of the group. Since I lack the clearance to know where the intelligence bases are, you will assume navigation duties and lay the course yourself. The crew will not like missing out on planet leave, but they'll have to lump it I suppose". The intelligence officer rplied "Yes sir. I expected that. The directives covering this contingency also state that the crew are entitled to full hazardous-duty pay for the duration of the retrieval. This starts now. Enter time and date for the log" she directed the ships's computer. "Noted. Hazardous-duty order noted. Intelligence officer to report to the navigation console to lay in the course" the computer responded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The Captain gestured towards the door. "After you, then" he stated. The intelligence officer strode off to the bridge while the Captain dispatched his orders to proceed to First Command from the console in his stateroom. Then he threw his rumpled uniform down the laundry chute and climbed into bed. "At least I'll get some rest out of this debacle" he muttered. After locking the door, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The scene on the bridge was one of consternation. The intelligence officer quickly silenced the cries of "But we were getting shore leave!" and "I was looking forward to real earth under my feet" and many variations on these and other themes with a sharp "Button it!". When the bridge officers had quietened down, she proceeded to explain the situation. "The broadcast from an Intelligence-rated padacc beacon has reached us. We'll refit, resupply, and pickup some additional personnel at an intelligence base fairly close by. All personnel other than myself will be restricted to the ship for the duration of our stay there. No one leaves". She held up a hand to stifle the groans of the others. "Now it's not all bad. As of..." she looked at the wall chronometer "300 microts ago, the entire crew goes on hazardous-duty pay. I would suggest that as many crew as possible re- familiarise themselves with their sidearms. We should reach the stricken vessel with approximately one-eighth of a cycle remaining, if I read the signal right, and I want the crew ready for anything" she finished, stressing the 'anything'.  
  
She ejected the nav officer from his console and laid in the new course, plus her clearance code. After confirming her ID, the ship changed course. "Estimated time of travel, 5.5 months at hetch 3" responded the computer. "Not enough" the intelligence officer responded. She turned to the helmsman. "All ahead flank!" she ordered. The computer responded with "Travel reduced to 3 months at hetch 5.5". "Much better" she reponded. "Everyone, you're all off duty until we get there. When we arrive insystem, only you will be permitted on the bridge for the approach to the base. Until then, we'll catch up on our training, and get what rest we can"  
  
Back at the Scarran base, events at Nexus One were going well for the staff after a total of twelve weeken, though Harrigan didn't like it a bit. Apart from being held captive, he had been stretched, prodded, pinched and twisted until he'd gone nuts; several science staff and a couple of overly- complacent guards now had the fruits of this showing in the bruises on their faces. Guards were already trying to find inventively believeable excuses to avoid Nexus One, which suited Harrigan perfectly – he had enough problems already.  
  
"Preliminary testing is now complete" stated the senior science officer "While your genotype does diverge from the Sebacean baseline in several respects, it shouldn't affect the results in any important way". Harrigan refrained from pointing out that he wasn't Sebacean at all – he'd tried before, and they either weren't interested or didn't believe him. The science officer reached for a large air hypo. This doesn't look good, Harrigan thought. His wary looks were noted, and the second science officer spoke up "The next phase of the project must be conducted with the subject under total anaesthesia" he explained "Those philistines at Team Two might not think that's necessary, but it won't do anyone any good if the subject dies-". Harrigan interrupted with "The 'subject' happens to be me, thank you very much!".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- After a "Yes, yes" the science officer continued with "If the subject here- "pointing at Harrigan "dies during transformation. Vital data must be collated during the transformative procedure. Additonal data to establish physical and mental tolerances and changes will be necessary after the transformation is complete. The procedures you have just undergone" he added "were so we could establish mental and physical baselines to compare post-transformation data against. You will be under anaesthesia for a total of –"tap, tap, tap went his fingers over a small keyboard "twelve more weeken. If everything goes as planned, you will emerge alive, well, and much improved". Though how long you'll stay that way, he added in the privacy of his own head, I haven't a clue. The chief science officer pressed the hypo to Harrigan's neck and he was out like a light. "Move, people!" the chief scientist ordered "We have three arns to get him in the tank, hook up the monitoring sensors, nutrient and waste removal feeds, and get the first lot of nanites in him before the anaesthesia wears off!" A scene of controlled chaos ensued as Harrigan's sedated body was lowered into a stasis tank so the transformation could occur safely. Previous attempts at Bio-Research Project 12 had established the need for secure and safe subject acommodation while the transformation occurred. Failure to do this had lost Team One one subject and Team Two three, before the tank was instituted for all subsequent experimentaion.  
  
"Oxygen feed!" yelled one orderly. "Check!" came the reply. "Nutrient feed!" "Check!" "Waste removal!". After a swift "Yuck, absolutely disgusting" from one orderly, a swift "Check!" followed. "Good" muttered the sceince officer. "Diagnostic sensors!" "Check!"  
  
Then the chief science officer for Team One approached with a large syringe, which he injected into the nutrient feed once its operation had been verified on the monitors. "First stage nanites injected on schedule" he stated for the record "Final stage nanites to be added in precisely seven weeken fron now" he finished, pressing a button on the console. This entered the exact time and date for the log and medical monitors, so the final phase could proceed on schedule. "All we need to do is monitor the automated readouts" the chief science officer stated with some satisfaction. They were several weeken ahead of those heathens in Team Two, whose overly-traditonal (some said lazy) outlook had slowed them down considerably. "I'll inject the final stage nanites in seven weeken, but all we really have left is to indulge ourselves in such recreational services as this festering pit provides for the next twelve weeken. Secure this lab and let's get out of here". They put away all the instruments, activated the security system, and rushed over to the canteen in the hope that something edible would be left after the dreanaught's crew had been in after their last retrieval mission. No success was reported, but no more was needed, the chief science officer thought, we've got it right this time, I know it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- An automated message awakened the Peacekeeper intelligence officer from a sound sleep. "Yes?" she mumbled. "We have entered target system, sir" the flat monotone of the computer responded "Three moons and one planet capable of supporting life". The intelligence officer came fully awake. "Set course for the moon closest to that planet, best safe speed. Alert the bridge crew". She quickly showered and pulled on a fresh uniform, then headed for the bridge.  
  
The rest of the bridge officers were waiting for her when she arrived. "We now approach an intelligence division base" she briefed "Do not attempt to use the comm. Do not attempt to leave the ship without arranging a security clearance. The ship will be resupplied with best-quality foodstuffs and drink – this kind of mission is often dangerous, we almost certainly will face hostile enemies, so giving top-quality food is considered important in keeping the crew on-side". The gunnery officer chimed in with "And if the crew has just stuffed their guts full of rich food, they're less likely to talk, aren't they?". "Your excellent deductive reasoning in this instance will almost certainly ensure your swift promotion" the intelligence officer said ironically "I'll take the helm and guide us in. Except for approach control, no-one except the comm officer will have anything to do; but they always expect to see a full bridge crew"  
  
She grasped the helm controls. She'd been out of practice in handling large craft, but the knowledge returned swiftly – how to give the rudders and manoevre jets just the right nudge to drift right up to the docking collar. The ship shook slightly as the auto-clamps of the docking collar locked on to the hull and clamped down. When the seal was complete, the intelligence Commandant strode up to the base end of the tube to wait for her to approach. She secured the helm station, and ordered the beidge crew to return to quarters. After locking the bridge, she strapped on her sidearm and a long dagger, grabbed the comm record that brought them here, and strode down to the docking tube. A number of crew were watching the base commander down the tube. "Good luck, sir" several wished "You'll need it. He looks a bit of a nutcase". "Stow that!" she ordered "Whatever your opinion of him, he is a superior officer, and you WILL treat him appropriately. Is that clear?!". After a much more subdued "Yes, sir" she proceeded down to the base end of the tube.  
  
After stepping through, she sealed the tube and saluted the base Commandant. "We have not hosted a command carrier in our humble corner of the universe for several cycles" he stated "Might I ask what brings you here?". Diplomatic he may be, but this is clearly an order to explain myself. So she replied with "We detected and Intelligence-class padacc beacon. I assumed temporary command, and brought the ship here for resupply and to pick up a Disruptor assault unit for the actual retrieval of our stricken vessel". The Commandant took the proffered comm record and slotted it into a viewer his aide passed to him. After prusing the record, he nodded. Handing the record back, he added "You've done well. That beacon is on the prototype Harbringer-class vessel. The location of its broadcast matches that of a suspected Scarran gammak base, the exact purpose of which we've never been able to discover.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Every time we send anyone in there to have a look, they're either chased away or captured and never seen again. Your ship will be resupplied and when that's done, I'll send the best assault team we have with you on your mission. Good hunting" he concluded, and turned round to walk back to his duties. She immediately got on the comm to the security officer on her carrier. "Open the rear cargo bay doors" she ordered "Base resupply operations commence immediately. Get the cargo handlers ready". A blunt "Aye, sir" was the only response. She made her way to visiting officer's quarters, where she spent several arns catching up on the latest unclassified developments, possibilities, and wild gossip. This included several rumours on the Harbringer, but as the actual details of the program was very highly classified, nobody knew whether the ship actually existed (except the base commander and her, apparently).  
  
At the Scarran base, the seven-weeken alarm had just sounded. All scientific personnel were watching the Nexus One team now – Nexus Two had botched it again. The chief science officer added the final phase nanites, reporting as he did so "Final phase nanites injected on schedule. Hmm..." he added, looking at one particular set of readouts "Nutrient and sedative consumption levels 20% higher than projected – perhaps some of the alterations have kicked in already..." He twisted a dial, increasing the nutrient flow. Then he secured the lab again. "Five more weeken, and we can view the fruits of our labour" he stated "After a further weeken to allow the subject's body to stabilise, the stress-testing can begin, and we'll find out just how far the new program can go". Then they all returned to their quarters or regular duties.  
  
The resupply of the Peacekeeper command carrier had proceeded without incident. The Intelligence ground crew was well-trained, and had finished one whole solar day ahead of schedule. The base commander led her to meet the assault team leader. A heavily scarred and musclebound woman, she was experienced in all manner of military operations, and the other members of her team now lounging about the room with their weapons and gear were just like her in outlook and skills. "So you command this little jaunt" she stated gruffly on seeing the intelligence officer walk in. "Yes, Lieutenant, I do" she responded "A trainee comm officer aboard my carrier detected the beacon of what the base commander says is a Harbringer-class vessel. I assumed temporary command and headed here. We have eight weeken before the final stage measures activate the auto-destruct and deny us the vessel and its data. We have to get it back, and any crew who remain alive"  
  
"And if no crew remain?" asked a sergeant. The intelligence officer responded with "Then we retrieve the Harbringer and leave, pronto. If we cannot retrieve it, we activate the auto-destruct. The Scarrans must not learn its secrets!" The assault leader mulled that over, and replied "That's a good mission. Saddle up, people!" she yelled "We got us a war to fight!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The assault team headed for the carrier at a dead run. Once the intelligence officer, who was the last to arrive, climbed through the air lock, the docking clamps let go and the helmsman brought the ship slowly out of the base. The assault team had bunked down in the bunkroom closet to the starboard flight bay, but had otherwise stayed away from the rest of the crew. When she arrived on the bridge, the trainee who detected the signal reported in. "Signal still coming in strong, sir" she reported "Still hasn't shwon any sign of interference. Time remaining : two weeken exactly".  
  
"Trainee, attention to orders!" she boomed. The trainee immediately stood to attention. "By order of Commandant ------- , whose name is classified, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Superior Officer Third Class, for conduct above and beyond the call of duty". The trainee could barely believe her ears. Superior Officer! You normally have to wait at least five cycles before being eligible for that rank! "Our newly promoted comrade is evidently overcome with gratitude" the intelligence officer laughed. The stunned Superior Officer responded with a barely understandable "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir". "I suggest you get along to stores right away to get your insignia updated, Superior Officer" prompted the intelligence officer "Then you may wish to consider which branch of service you career will follow from hereon in. I'd recommend the intelligence service, naturally" she said, with a proud grin "but it's entirely up to you. There are experienced officers of all the major services on board who can advise you on what their service branch can offer". The new Superior Officer hurried out of the bridge and down to the nearest stores section for new insignia.  
  
Three more weeken had passed. As more of the alterations kicked in, Harrigan's ability to neutralise the sedative increased, as did his consumption of nutrients. Several sections of the program had apparently melded together in some way, enhancing the effects beyond what was originally projected. Harrigan rocked back and forth in the tank, moaning and groaning. As many of the alterations had already run their course, he was at maximum physical size – he barely fitted inside the tank now, his enormous bulk pushing the limits of the available space. The internal alterations were slowly destroying the monitoring sensors and nutrient and waste feeds as well – they were considered invading enemies by Harrigan's newly enhanced body, and destroyed as such. This got to the stage a further three weeken later where the continuing diagnostic failure triggered an alarm in the chief science officer's quarters in the middle of the night. "What the hezmana is going on...Holy frelling cow!" he exclaimed, seeing which alarm had sounded. The main project lab! He immediately put on fresh uniform and lab coat and dashed out the door and along the currently deserted corridors and staircases. When he got there, about ten minutes later, he saw that Harrigan had completely woken up and was busily smashing the stasis tank into tiny pieces. He opened the door and pleaded "No! Stop that! You'll do yourself an injury!". Harrigan turned on hearing a voice he recognised. "You're the chief egghead round here, aren't you?" Harrigan asked. His voice was somewhat lower and harsher due to the fact that the alterations had warped his vocal chords, which surprised him. "Get me unhooked from all this crap. Now"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The chief science officer hurried to obey. His mind was bursting with questions, but he knew that the subject would be in no mood to answer anything right now. After he had removed the last sensor patch he entered one more comment for the log. "Transformation phase concluded two weeken ahead of schedule. Full transformation is complete. Subject appears, on visual inspection, to be 100% healthy" he concluded, somehwat dazed. Harrigan added "100% hungry as well. Where can I get some food round here?". Harrigan looked around the room, his enhanced vision picking out things the science officer couldn't see in the dim light. "Doesn't seem to be any here" he finished grumpily. The science officer finally calmed down. "Before you start eating" he explained "You'd better have a look in the mirror. It's alomg one of these walls somewhere...". Harrigan pointed "Yes, over there" he replied "But where's the light switch?"  
  
The science officer finally found the light switch, and flipped it on. "Aaaah!" replied Harrigan. His enhanced vision was more sensitive to light, but compensated more quickly. Shaking the stars from his eyes, he looked in the mirror. "I look like some giant black knight without a helmet, don't I?" he pondered out loud "No wonder things look different. I'm at least a foot taller". A chance for a quick body-scan! the science officer exulted. "Over here!" he called "Just step onto this pad here, and make sure your head is drectly under the matching one on the ceiling. Very good" he said happily as Harrigan complied. After a few seconds, as various beams flowed over Harrigan's body, the computer displayed the results on screen. The results were good, and the changes massive.  
  
"Preliminary examination is as follows" the science officer stated, adding to the lab log again "Starting height : 25 hentae, starting weight : 9.75 units. Final height" he continued, craning his neck upwards "Well, 'frelling huge' is not exactly a good scientific notation, is it? We need to be more precise. Final height : 30.48 hentae, final weight ...". He almost couldn't believe the numbers the scanner was giving him. He ran a quick diagnostic check. Everything as normal. "Final weight : 49.5 units". He shut off the log, and turned towards Harrigan. "Well it appears your height has increased by approximately 20%..." Harrigan did a swift burst of mental arithmetic. 8 feet tall! "And weight by a staggering 5 times starting value. Considerable amounts of that will be bone bulk and density increases, plus muscle bulk and density enhancements as well..." he muttered under his breath. Harrigan piped in with "I can hear you very well, thank you very much. What's all that gobbledygook you're spouting? Care to translate it into real language?". The scientist continued with "...Plus newly added carapace weight...hmmm....oh, yes, of course!" he replied. "In practical terms, best guess would make you approximately five times heavier than you were when you arrived, due to the enhancements applied to you, and probably three times stronger" the scientist explained. Another burst of mental arfithmetic as Harrigan worked out how heavy he was now. Almost 1100 pounds! About as much as a small sports car!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan walked slowly up and down the lab, marvelling at his new body. After a couple of hundred microts, he turned to the scientist. "Enough of all this ego tripping. I'm hungry! You look a little under the weather too. Pity you don't have coffee here" Harrigan said regretfully. The scientist perked up "What is this 'coffee'?" he asked fumbling over the unfamiliar word.  
  
Harrigan was eager to explain. "It's a drink from my home planet. Has some stimulant properties. Great for keeping you awake at nights. It's made from a bean that grows in some of the hotter parts of my world. Great stuff". The scientist mulled this over. "We have something similar. I don't know if you'll like it, though...". Harrigan added happily "Only one way to find out, isn't there?". The scientist laughed. "Indeed so!" he added "The empirical test! Try some and see what happens! The morning shift at the commissary should be on duty by now. What they'll say when they see you, I don't know..."  
  
The scientist led the way down to the comissary, dodging several returning guard patrols. The subject does not appear to be any less dextrous, he pondered as Harrigan ducked into the shadows one more time, in fact he appears even more so than before! There's something about the way he moves that disturbs me slightly, he added in his head, though I can't for the life of me figure out why...  
  
They arrived at the commissary shortly afterwards. Though staff could clearly be seen moving inside the door was locked. "We'll have to wait a microts or two" the scientist explained "Shift isn't ready, and the damn door's locked". Harrigan stepped forward "No problem, Sunny Jim!" he said "We'll see just how strong this door is..." and promptly threw his whole weight behind a punch aimed at the join of the two doors. Harrigan's enormous new strength smashed the lock to pieces, and sent the sad remains of the doors flying across the room. "That's what happens" Harrigan said happily, grinning "when you use cheap, sub-standard materials and useless, bargain basement hinges, and" he emphasised "thin, reedy doors. That was fun, that was. A little exercise is good for the appetite as well. Where's the food?" he boomed, asking anyone within hearing range. One duty chef, somewhat scared by Harrigan's size, which was huge even by Scarran standards, beckoned them over to him. "Here sir" he stuttered "What would sir like for breakfast?" Harrigan thought a while. "Everything" he replied "In big portions. Just keep bringing it over, I'll tell you when I've had enough. Oh, yes" he added "Plenty of that stimulant drink that the scientist here was telling me about"  
  
Half an arn later, a procession of kitchen staff was being run off their feet trying to keep up with Harrigan's voracious appetite. One of them stopped by the scientist for short while between trips. "Will he always be like this?" he wailed "We'll need a special shift to keep up with him! Plus a resupply flight every eight weeken!". The scientist's brow wrinkled, as he thought about this new problem. "Shouldn't do this beyond tomorrow. He needs lots of energy today while his body settles down. By tomorrow he'll be eating the same as anyone else around here"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Word of the kitchen situation percolated rapidly throughout the base. Many of the nearby personnel not on essential duties dropped in to see this new, huge, arrival. Soon, informal bets were being taken to see just how much he could get down him before he exploded. Harrigan was enjoying the whole situation immensely. His staggeringly huge gut had already lost one infantry officer two hundred krepna, which he'd have a hard time finding in a hurry.  
  
The one remaining set of doors flew open. "Who the frell's this?" yelled the new arrival. The crowd parted to open a narrow alley between him and Harrigan's table. Harrigan turned to the scientist. "Who's Frankenstein's monster over there?" Harrigan asked with his mouth full. Swallowing, he continued "Doesn't he know it's rude to interrupt a man's meal?" The scientist almost choked on his drink. "While I don't quite understand your idiomatic speech, your intent was perfectly clear" he said "That's the head of Nexus Two, our rival on this project. A bit of a nutjob, really. Not open to new ideas. Overly hidebound and traditional, which isn't a good idea in a scientist. Probably why he got stuck here". The Nexus Two leader tapped his adversary on the chest. "What were you saying?" he ordered belligerently "Didn't sound too nice". Harrigan stepped in, adding "He's with me. We're just having breakfast. Go back to your table and finish yours, why don't you?" This only added to the opposing scientist's rage, who grabbed Harrigan by the shoulder and yelled in his face "Who the frell-"but got not further, because Harrigan had a notoriously short fuse when it came to (a) being interrupted while eating, (b) being yelled at in any way, and (c) anyone trying to shove him out of the way, and flipped out his arm casually. This resulted in the other scientist's nose being smashed into fragments, his neck snapping back, and his body flying at high speed across the canteen and out the door, not even hitting the ground until his head had left the commissary.  
  
"Hmph" Harrigan muttered "Another helping of that meat dish , please, if there's any left". The chef stuck his head up from behind the counter-top. "Afraid not, sir" he responded "You ate the entire shift's supply. There'll be no more until tomorrow". Harrigan shrugged "Never mind. It was good, though. Pass on my compliments to the chef. Let's get out of here" he beckoned the scientist. "A bit late, whoever you are!" stated a new voice "I've just heard about this little episode with the ballistic scientist; plus the fact that you appear to have eaten the entire supply of my favourite breakfast! That at least demands an explanation!" The scientist whispered "The base Commandant!", then continued at normal volume with "The experimental subject, Commandant. The transformation concluded unexpectedly ahead of schedule at about two arns ago, sir. After a preliminary external scan, we came here. The subject had need of considerable energy to fuel the end of the transformation and stabilisation of his altered body – that's why there's no food left. He ate it all." The Commandant mulled over this new but not entirely unwelcome development.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Very well" he said. The chefs will prepare more food for the other personnel and you" he ordered, pointing at Harrigan "are not to eat any of it!". Harrigan belched, and replied "That's quite alright, sir. I've had enough for now. Plus the exercise was good for me. I could do with sharpening up my other skills, though. Doesn't do to let them slide, not at all"  
  
The Commandant looked at Harrigan, surprised. "If it's testing you request, then testing you shall have. An extensive physical testing regime was part of the program at this stage, was it not?" the Commandant enquired of the Nexus One leader. "Yes, sir" he replied. The Commandant sniggered nastily. "Full military assault course, then. We'll see how you take that. With live-fire for added flavour." He turned to Harrigan "How does that sound?". "Top stuff" Harrigan replied "Exercise is good for you. Live fire adds some fun to it, keeps you alert, stops you nodding off half way up a ladder or climbing rope" Harrigan looked around at some of the off-duty guards present "Looks like some of these sorry-looking gits could do with a little exercise as well". The guards looked around for a way out of this new problem.  
  
There wasn't one. The Commandant laughed "Very good! A base-wide fitness test! You versus my entire garrison! Much fun to be had! Though not for you sorry lot. HA!" he finished. "We start tomorrow at dawn in the training arena. You have today to practice, ALL OF YOU!" he boomed, turning to leave for the officer's mess.  
  
Harrigan was the target of some extremely nasty looks from some of the guards, which he only encouraged by grinning back in return. "Do you know what you've got yourself into?!" the scientist asked loudly, and proceeded to go into full detail of a standard Scarran military assault course. "Hmm..." said Harrigan when he'd finished "Harder that the ones I did back home, but not appreciably so. At least not with this new body. I'm getting to like it already. Pity that my neck aches, my back hurts, and my knees and elbows are twanging badly. Why's that, do you think?"  
  
The scientist responded "Probably just recovery from the transformation. It should go by this evening. At least this will be a full test of your capabilities. We should go through them back in Nexus One.", standing up to leave. Harrigan followed, whispering so only the scientist could hear "And where my rivals tomorrow can't hear us, yes?" added Harrigan. "Exactly" replied the scientist "You catch on fast". "I'm not just a pretty face" declared Harrigan. "You're not even a pretty face, mate" said a passing female guard "But it'll be good to see some of those overblown egos out there eat humble pie tomorrow, oh yes" she finished, walking out of the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Next stop, base hospital. The science officer knocked on the door. An irritated doctor turned around after opening the door, ready to bawl out whoever was arriving at this revolting hour and ran straight across a giant wall of blackness. He looked up. No change. Further up. "Hello" grinned Harrigan "Came for my check-up". His eyes bugged out, and he collapsed in a boneless heap on the floor. "Oh, well, I am a doctor, after all" the scientist grumbled. "This way" he gestured towards a large machine.  
  
"A non-invasive high-energy bioscanner. A prototype model; but since I doubt very much that we'll get a mediprobe through that carapace of yours, it's all we've got. Get in" he ordered. Harrigan got on the slab. The adjustment mechanism had to be wound out all the way before Harrigan's shoulders would fit inside, but it was managed eventually. They started up the scanning device. Nothing showed on-screen. "Have we started yet?" yelled out Harrigan from inside. "Maximum standard power" ordered the science officer to the controlling orderly. She turned up the power as high as was considered safe for Scarrans. A fuzzy glow appeared, but no detail. "Maxiumum emergency power on narrow beam!" he ordered. "But that's lethal!" the orderly exclaimed. The scientist turned around to re- educate this unknowing orderly. "He's already absorbing more energy than even the most accident-prone Scarran would get in a quarter-cycle – what more could it do to him?" he said rhetorically. The orderly shrugged and turned both control dials all the way up.  
  
Slowly, a full three-dee image of Harrigan's insides began to form over the holotable. The orderly looked on in abject terror. "What the frell's that?" he exclaimed, clearly frightened at what he saw. The science officer walked around, looking at the scan from all angles. Finally, he saved the scan to a small vidchip, put it in his pocket, and erased the machine's memory. Then he pressed a button, re-extending the slab which Harrigan was on. "Thank God that's over!" he said, relieved "It really reeked in there. I'd swear that there was burning insulation in there at the end". "I'll explain when we get back" he finished, cutting Harrigan off "The program's classified anyway; most of the base isn't cleared to know the details". Soon they got back to Nexus One and locked the doors behind them.  
  
"Ooooo kay" he muttered, inserting the chip in a holoprojector. The machine lit up, projecting a full, reasonably detailed image of Harrigan's internal organs, nerves, bones and muscles. Then he launched into a full, detailed lecture on what they saw. Half an arn later, Harrigan shook his head, thoroughly bewildered. "What does that all mean?" he asked. "Right, the short version" the scientist decided "The enhancements to your nervous system increase your reaction speed and agility, and should increase your ability to resist any nerve poisons that penetrate your carapace. The skeletal enhancements – well, that ought to be obvious. Muscle, the same. Your lungs have been altered to allow you to breathe atmospheres previously deadly to you – you can also hold your breath underwater for about four, maybe five, times longer than you did before. This works in conjunction with you enhanced and displaced heart to increase you physical endurance as well"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "What about that bad smell?" Harrigan persisted. The scientist added "Oh , yes. Four of your senses have been enhanced as well, both in sensitivity, frequency range, and protection against over-stimulation. Except touch, because of your armoured skin. Like when you switched the light on, remember?" "Yes, I do" Harrigan replied. "That smell was probably scanner coils overlorading and burning out. In addition to its obvious defensive properties, your carapace" he explained, tapping Harrigan on the shoulder, blocks most forms of radiation. You shouldn't register on any sensors. We had to turn that scanner past safe limits to get this picture, and it still doesn't show everything"  
  
"What about, well, calls of nature?" Harrigan added uneasily. "Ah, yes!" the scientist laughed "The room you require is behind that door" He pointed at the right door. "Find out for yourself" Harrigan did so. "That's that taken care of. What about clothes. I'd feel better with at least some combat trousers." An assistant fetched the largest size available, which barely had enough room to fit him. "Get some rest"suggested the scientist "You'll need it"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	9. Chapter 8 : Bat out of hell

Chapter 8 : Bat out of hell  
  
On the command carrier, the situation was good. Favourable conditions had allowed them to shave off several days travel time. Now only half a solar day away, the assault team were making final preparations. "If the Scarran base follows standard plans, we'll need to descend three levels or so to find the holding area for ships of the Harbringer's size. Half the team stays with the Harbringer, including our comrade here" the team leader briefed, gesturing at the intelligence officer "will stay with the Harbringer; the rest of us will make a quick sweep for survivors in the nearby holding cells. Then back to the Harbringer, which'll take us back to the carrier. Then we leave at flank speed for the intelligence base we came here from. Questions?" There were none. "Good. Get you gear stowed in the Marauders and grab some chow before the drop" she finished, heading for the canteen.  
  
The base PA had just roared to life down in the Scarran base. "Now hear this, now hear this!" it boomed aout around the rooms and corridors. Everyone looked up for the unexpected announcement "All non-essential personnel reports to the training arena to witness an assault course competition between Nexus One and the base garrison. Refreshments will be laid on free of charge, and all duties will be suspended for the duration of the contest."  
  
Base personnel flocked to the spectator seats surrounding the arena. A number of brawls broke out over who got the better seats; but those superior in rank forced the juniors aside and took the best seats for themselves. "Welcome to the arena!" exclaimed the commentator for the day, a supply clerk with a flair for the dramatic. "In the outermost lane is the Nexus One representative, a real giant of a man. In the inner lanes are representatives..." Everyone knew they were really 'volunteered' by their superiors for slackness and snickered at this call "...from all the other branches of the base. There'll be a real grudge match here today, fellow Scarrans! Not only will the competitors have to contend with each other, but the Commandant has decreed this to be a LIVE FIRE event! Soldiers will fire random shots over the course from rifles and heavy weapons at random intervals, plus concealed explosives are dotted at various places over the open areas and obstacles. Betting agents are nearby, ready to take your wager – already there has been one wager of nine hundred krepna that the supply division representative will not survive the course! Why not lay your own bets? Now the competitors approach the starting blocks. All bets stop now! The bookmakers are now closed! Ready, set,GO!" the commentator howled, firing the starter's gun. A loud BOOM! started the race.  
  
Harrigan's physical strength soon became apparent as he hurled himself off the starting line, not even landing until fifteen feet down the course, bypassing one trap. The demolition training competitor should have known better, because she stepped right on it, blowing herself to smithereens. "Oh dear! We have our first casualty!" yelled the commentator "The demolition training corps representative has paid for her complacency with her life. I expect there are a number of you counting your winnings from that one. I KNOW there's one very dead demo instructor to be scraped off the wall later!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "At least" the commentator added "as long as the sanitary engineering representative makes it though alive, anyway! Nexus One's man has powered ahead of the pack, and has appeared to step on one explosive surprise and continue on unharmed! What stamina, what strength!" What manner of nightmare experiments did they do to him to make that possible? he wondered, and then immediately tried to forget it had happened. "And the athletes approach the first climbing obstacle!" the commentator explained. Harrigan wasn't really pushing himself right now, but his enhanced vision was reporting some odd defects in the rope. Stuff it! he thought and jumped up.  
  
He'd intended to give himself a few feet of boost to the top of the wall. What actually happened was that he flew straight over it, almost losing his footing in surprise when he landed on the other side.  
  
The guards in the perimeter defences were not able to watch in person, but chose to violate regulations and watch it on the barrack-room briefing screens. They jeered and booed at the screen as the South Side Perimeter Watch representative grabbed at the rope. It let go when he was half way up, plunging him into a water trap with a carnivorous reptile in it. As the screams died away, the commentator's voice came out of the tinny speakers either side of the screen. "Well, that's one guard who won't be standing watch tonight!" screamed the commentator "The Commandant has just given the signal for live fire to begin!"  
  
A flurry of bolts from a pulse cannon intercepted the course of the reconnaissance company athelete. The commentator howled "Well, that's one thing he didn't see coming! Recon is out!" One of the guards on the north side radar console laughed loudly, temporarily turning away from his screen. While he was collecting his winnings, the two Marauders dropped their cargo of troops and retreated to safe distance.from the complex.  
  
Harrigan was approaching a bridge obstacle and wasn't sure if it could take his weight. Two of the gunners trained their cannons on him and let loose a long burst each straight at him. Both impacted dead centre and knocked him down. "Well there goes Nexus One!" started the commentator. But just as he was about to pronounce the death knell, Harrigan heaved himself off the steaming mud. "Right!" he growled "If that's the way the game's played..." and lunged for one of the gunners. The gunner was so surprised to see him still alive that he was unable to react in time to save himself; his hesitation earnt him a kick in the ribcage. The other nearby gunner cowered behind his sandbags, refusing to come out. "But he's back up!" the commentator exclaimed in stunned disbelief "And has neutralised two course gunners! He's just absorbed enough pulse fire to kill a squad of shock troopers, and he keeps on coming!"  
  
The Commandant leant over to the science officer. "Your man is certainly performing well" he said approvingly. "He's the experimental subject, sir" the scientist reminded him "The program was designed to take this kind of punishment for short periods. So far he's well within expectations, sir"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The Peacekeeper retrieval team dodged from rock to rock using the landscape to maximum advantage. All largely superfluous – all the guards were watching the tournament instead of their consoles. The Peacekeepers snuck up to the wall door. "Up here, sir" called the team leader to the intelligence officer "We need a bypass"  
  
The intelligence officer took only a few seconds to bypass the low-grade lock. The door swung aside to let them in, which they promptly did, passing only a few feet from the rearmost guard on their way to the flight control console in the next room. A muffled pulse blast took out the officer still at his console, and the team leader proceeded to to open the bay doors that needed to open for the retrieval to proceed. Another blast to the console ensured they'd stay open. Fifty more metras and they emerged into the flight bay, facing the Harbringer's nose. "Any guards about?" the intelligence officer asked. The team leader flipped a hand signal to her squad. One responded with another in return. "Not one, sir" she replied. The intelligence officer promptly marched up to the Harbringer's access hatch and entered a code. A harsh blat noise was the reply. "Hmm..." she replied and tried another code. Another blat noise followed. "We've got problems, L-T" she explained "The hatch is set for exclusive access to a specific crewman. If we can't find them, the ship goes nowhere, and we're forced to activate the auto-destruct. Check the cells, team!" she ordered her squad. They found two more Peacekeeper prisoners, but they couldn't open the door either.  
  
The senior shift officer finally restored some semblance of order. The first thing amiss was the doors. "Flight bays doors are open, sir" one guard reported "Won't shut". The officer responded with "Use the main console and shut them from there". The guard immediately ran back. "Door controller's dead!" he yelled. "Calm down!" the officer responded, and went to check it out himself. He saw the door controller with a fist-sized chunk of flesh missing where his heart should be, and blood soaking the floor. He yelled "RAISE THE ALARM!". The guard nearer the button said "There goes a nice, quiet shift" and slammed the big red button down.  
  
Alarms hooted all over the base. This included the arena. The Commandant growled "Damn thing always goes off when I'm getting R&R!" Then he got on the PA. "Now hear this, now hear this! Intruders have been detected! The contest's off! Everyone to their battle stations! NOW!" he yelled. He pressed a button on his armrest that deactivated the traps.  
  
Harrigan saw his chance. He slipped out in the confusion, following a guards squad to the hangar. The science officer caught up with him. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "Yes, actually" responded Harrigan "This place is getting on my nerves. I say, it's time to grab a ship and leave!". "I don't much like the place either. Feel up to taking a passenger?" the science officer put in. Harrigan turned around to face him. The science officer explained. "This place is a prison" Harrigan's face crinkled up as he tried to figure this out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Not a labour camp" the science officer clarified, sensing Harrigan's perplexed expression "A tech-prison. Most of the science staff hae been sent here for political offences, but their skills were enough to save them from the camps. This way High Command get to pick our brains, and we're stuck in some benighted hole gazillions of cycles travel from civilisation, and off the main shipping lanes. I'll just grab a core dump and we're ready to go." Harrigan tried to stop him, but he had activated a nearby console and was busily dumping the contents of his project into a data pod about the size of his fist. "Time remaining : 200 microts" displayed on the screen and started counting down.  
  
With thirty microts remaining, an inquisitive guard rounded the corner and saw the science officer at the console. "So!" he crowed "a trai---awk!" as Harrigan appeared behind him and snapped his neck like a twig. Dumping the corpse on the floor, Harrigan urged "Come on!". Five microts later, he grabbed the pod and threw it to Harrigan, who caught it in surprise. "The only copy of the project that made you what you are" he explained "Once we're out of here, High Command can't get it! I have to make contact with the rest of my comrades, advise them of what happened here. You can drop me off at the nearest commerce planet – I can find my people from there. Let' s go!". Harrigan agreed there. The scientist picked up two pulse guns from the dead guard. He threw one to Harrigan, but when he grabbed it there was a bright blue field of sparks, and the gun blew out all over the floor. "Your transformation highly energised your nervous system, I forgot" the scientist explained again "One result of this is you can't use unshielded pulse weapons. Don't know if the other one will work yet..."  
  
They had emerged into the hangar. Two things became apparent. One, there was a squad of Peacekeepers engaged in running battles with the Scarran guard force – and just winning overall, it seemed. The second was... "My ship!" yelled Harrigan gleefully "Come on, this thing's our ticket out of here!" They made their way underneath the hull to the combat drophatch. Harrigan stepped to cover the concealed keypad and entered the code given to him by Officer Leeuwin before her death. Harrigan muttered softly "They won't get our ship, dear" under his breath. The two of them rushed the short distance to the small bridge.  
  
Harrigan had to spend precious microts readjusting the pilot's chair to fit his huge frame, but managed it eventually. "Right!" he muttered happily "Let's move! Strap yourself in, and DON"T TOUCH ANYTHING!". Harrigan quickly started up both engines and ran a quick preflight check. "All systems go, Lieutenant? Any orders?" responded the onboard computer. A flash of inspiration came to Harrigan. "Hack that Scarran science comp in Nexus Two and find out what happened to Mary!" he ordered anxiously. The answer came swiftly "Experimental subject Kappa-6. Dead – caused by massive genetic failure. Body incinerated"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Harrigan bowed his head in shame. "I failed her too" he sniffled "All my crew are dead because I failed them". The science officer shut this off with "You can best honour their memory by getting out of here alive!". Harrigan perked up again "Yes, indeed!" he said animatedly "There's still our mission to fulfil!". "That's the spirit!" the science officer replied "Now give it some throttle and go!"  
  
The Peacekeepers heard the Harbringer powering up for takeoff. "She's live!" the team leader screamed, scanning the cockpit window. "Looks to have one Sebacean flying" – this was Harrigan, who's face looked fairly normal from a distance – "and one other that I can't identify" – the science officer crouched in his seat. "FALL BACK!" the team leader yelled "BACK TO THE MARAUDERS! MOVE!" All surviving members of the team retreated in good order, covering their comrades as they followed the Harbringer out of the hangar on foot. Only one had died from enemy action – though almost all had some kind of injury. They had accounted for twenty Scarran casualties between them.  
  
Once clear of the immediate base area, the intelligence officer called their Marauders in to pick them and the rescued crewmen up. When they arrived, the Peacekeepers bolted aboard. "Where's the Harbringer?" asked the Marauder pilot. "Not that it's any business of yours" snapped the team leader "but another Sebacean prisoner managed to fly it out. You should have see it going past you on the way in ". "Oh, yeah" he replied. Then he came to his senses and commed his colleague in the other Marauder "Let's get back to the carrier for a drink" he suggested. "I'm with you there" came the reply, and both Marauders boosted for orbit and their mothership at maximum speed.  
  
The Harbringer had already reached orbit. The computer had detected the carrier a long way off, and advised Harrigan to make for an alternate exit point; an option which Harrigan heartily agreed with. "We've had enough trouble for an entire cycle" he muttered "Plot course to the nearest..." Harrigan turned to the ex-science officer. "Commerce planet" he added. "Yes, commerce planet. Call us when we get there"  
  
When they were well clear, Harrigan beckoned the science officer aft. "Let's grab some food, if those loonies back there left anything lying around" They checked out the tiny galley. All that was available was combat rations, but everything was as he'd left it before his capture half a cycle ago. The pair of them wolfed down a pack each, Harrigan munching down two more. "The bunkroom's in there" he explained. "Grab some sleep while you can. If your mates are there when we arrive, you'll be more use well-rested. I'll sleep up-front" he finished, heading for his pilot's chair after grabbing the biggest blanket he could find, which turned out to be an insulated groundsheet for an emergency tent. Then the two refugees fell asleep, dreaming of what would happen next.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Back at the Scarran base, the Commandant was positively fulminating. "How in the frell does one escaped test subject and his turncoat sidekick manage to get past the whole base, and out to freedom?!" he yelled "Tell me that, hmm?!". He marched up and down if front of a sea of dejected guards. He zeroed in on the hapless flight control guards "Perhaps you shower can tell me WHAT THE HEZMANA WENT WRONG?!?"  
  
The junior surviving crewman tentatively raised his hand. "Yes?" the Commandant queried, dangerously quiet "You have something to say?". "Now that I come to think about it..." he thought aloud, mulling over the events of the past arn. A trace on the radar screen jumps to the forefront of his mind "...there was a faint trace...about a couple of hundred microts after the tournament started". "And..?" prompted the Commandant, looming over him. "I'm not exactly sure, sir..." the crewman said diffidently. The commandant howled with rage. His crewmates buried their heads in their hands. "But..." he finally continued "If I had to make a guess...I'd say that there were two transport Marauders, coming in low, on a stealth trajectory. A retrieval squad could have infitrated the complex and made off with the Harbringer, and our test subject and his ally"  
  
"Scour the system!" the Commandant yelled. He resumed pacing up and down infront of his captive audience. "I want evey craft that can fly out there looking for them!" But he'd failed to take into account the Harbringer's superior stealth capabilities and staggering speed. Thirty-six arns later the search parties returned, with no results. "All we know" explained the dreadnaught Captain currently on-base "Is that they left the system at high speed, as soon as they could. Engine trail traces suggests no attempt at stealth, they left at approximately hetch 9, but those traces can only give a vague indication of which direction they went. Three frontier-class planets lie along that path, but so do at least seven commerce planets". He cringed at the thought of that. "You are aware" asked the Commandant "that if they make planetfall on any of those, we'll probably lose them, are you not?"  
  
"Not entirely true, Commandant" responded the Captain, who had spent some time on frontier planets "With your permission, I'll send out scout craft with wanted beacons to all systems within a quarter-cycle. The news will spread from there by itself. Just tell me how much of a reward you're prepared to offer and it's done" The Commandant mulled this over for a while. Expensive, yes, he thought; but effective, and less draining of my own perosnnel reserves, such as they are. "15,000 krepnas. Alive. They're no use to me dead. We have to find out what they know".  
  
The Nexus Two team leader came running back. "You really won't like this, sir" he gasped "But it looks as though they pulled a full core dump of Nexus One before they left. I've just checked the records, but the entire databank there's empty". The Commandant let off another howl of rage. "Twenty three thousand!" he yelled at the Captain "Twenty three thousand krepna for the return, alive, of the test subject and his traitorous ally! Plus an additional twelve thousand, IF they provide the core dump datapod. Content will be checked to verify it's authentic before that money is paid. Go, Captain!" he yelled "You have you orders!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The dreadnaught Captain turned to leave. Good luck to him, he said in the privacy of his own thoughts, I hope he gets to wherever he's going and sings like a skrat-bird colony to anyone who'll listen. Even if no one in authority believes him, he could easily earn 30,000 krepna from a major planetary or interplanetary media outlet. That'll double easily if he provides a copy of that datapod. Once that gets out, High Command will feed the Commandant to the mobs and wash their hands of the whole situation. Rogue op, nothing to do with us, that kind of thing. I might even help him out myself. Stranger things have happened. Can't possibly be worse than serving under this power-obsessed maniac. Yes, that's what I'll do, he decided. My first officer says he knows some people who could use our services – we'll check them out.  
  
First of all, he turned up at the Commandant's quarters. Moving carefully, as capture in this next part of the venture would be punishable by death, he jimmied the door and slipped in. Quickly putting to use skills he thought he'd never use again, he pried the Commandant's private safe open. Inside was eighty thousand krepna worth of precious metals, gemstones, and negotiable securities. Into his private loadout bag it all went, under his spare uniforms and personal sidearms. The bag was considerably heavier after it was filled, but he was a Scarran; hefting this load convincingly in one hand may be impossible for any of the weaker races, but most Scarrans could managed it easily, given a little practice. He shut the safe door and slipped out of the Commandant's quarters before anyone thought to come looking for him. When he entered the landing bay, he stashed the bag under the pilot's chair in his personal Intruder, slammed the canopy down, and boosted for the dreadnaught in a cloud of dust  
  
When he got to his ship, his first officer was waiting in the landing bay. "We await your command" he stated formally. Then he added "Those contacts will still accept us, sir. I only await your order to set this up" and bowed before his Captain. He was struck by the loyalty shown by those under his command. He pondered the why's and wherefore's of the both sides of the situation, and turned to his first Officer. "Make it so" he said bleakly. There, he was committed. The first officer replied "Shall I set the correct course, sir?". "Yes. I've ordered you to make it so. The fine detail I leave to you". He hefted his heavier-than-usual bag and walked off to his quarters, and slept the troubled sleep of one whose conscience has made its presence felt later in life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Three days after the Scarran Captain's change of loyalty, the Harbringer arrived in-system at the commerce planet selected as their target. Low orbit was chock full of shuttles and transport pods from space vessels of all major space-going races going between the planet, their mothership, and other ships almost constantly. A comm call came through on an open frequency. "Unidentified vessel, please state your craft's name or number, planet of origin, and the name of the Captain or master of the vessel. Also state the purpose of your visit to this planet" crackled the voice, accompanied by a low-quality visual image of someone who appeared to be a traffic controller or customs officer. Harrigan pondered this for a while,and came up with a solution he liked.  
  
"Spaceport command, this is the Earth Space Vessel 'Black Manta'" replied Harrigan, holding back a grin "Planet of manafacture, unknown. I, Lieutenant Harrigan, command and pilot this ship. Purpose of this visit : exploration, resupply, and some personal matters". The controller seized on one part of Harrigan's reply and sought clarification "Exploration?" she asked, surprised "This is a commerce planet. People come here to buy,sell, and trade; not look at the scenery. Please explain". Harrigan unleashed his grin, and did indeed explain "First contact, ma'am.!" he exclaimed happily "This is the furthest out anyone from my planet has been. I salvaged this craft from it's previous owners, who being dead didn't have a use for it any more, and it has served me well ever since! The personal matter is finding a transport for my ship to hitch a lift on, and assist in the location of an old friend. I'd like to know if he came out this far before me". The controller was surprised. "Since this is your first visit here, I'm required to give you a short orientation on local ettiquette. Much of it applies on all commerce planets. I hope you brought plenty of money. How large is your vessel? I can't let you down without knowing at least the approximate mass or crew and/or cargo capacity; larger blast pits are reserved for larger ships, and my sensors can't detect your vessel".  
  
Harrigan consulted the ship's computer. "It's approximately four point five times the size of the extended-range model Marauder. Can hold ten passengers and five crew at max rated capacity. Currently holding two". The controller consulted her spaceport map and selected a small bay by one of the better ship supply emporia. "Set your landing system for Bay Fifteen. There's a resupply shop next to your pit – meet me there. Control out". Harrigan ordered the computer to land them at the designated bay, and turned towards the ex-science officer. "Well, we're at the commerce planet. You'll be able to find your friends. Do you need any money?". The Scarran turned towards Harrigan. "You have money in here?" he asked in surprise. "Well, precious metals and stones anyway, at least if no-one's nicked them" Harrigan replied. The Scarran added "No one could even get in here, let alone shift anything". Harrigan liked that, and decided one more thing. "I'm getting my guns from the armoury, then. This is a strange new world, and I won't go out in it would some means to defend myself against those idiots who think it's fun to part newcomers from their money"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- They walked back to the storeroom opposite the armoury. Harrigan unlocked the door and peered inside. "Ah, good" he replied to the Scarran's mystified glance "My guns are in here as well. He pulled open the crate containing his G8 and ammo. He slung the G8 over his shoulder, and stuffed all the ammo drums in his huge-sized backpack. "G8...ammo...frags?...yep, them too...CS grenades...oh, may as well" muttered Harrigan as he stashed his gear in various parts of his backpack and trouser pockets.  
  
Then Harrigan started checking the other crates for tradeable items. Selecting several bags of gemstones and a couple of bars of gold, he stashed them in the upper pocket of his backpack. Then he threw two more small bags of gemstones to the ex-science officer, saying "That ought to sort you out for a while. Oh, I forgot something!" he remembered, rummmaging around through half a dozen crates. Several hundred microts later, Harrigan returned with the last remaining FiveSeven. After some extensive jury-rigging on the shoulder holster, they marched out to meet the customs officer.  
  
She was standing just outside the edge of the blast pit with an annoyed snarl on her face, tapping her foot on the floor. She stopped tapping her foot, the snarl disappearing with astonishing rapidity as well, when she saw just how big Harrigan was. "Frell me dead!" she gasped "Is everyone from your planet that huge?". Harrigan laughed out loud at that, which broke the tension perfectly. "No, no!" he laughed "I'm very much the exception rather than the rule. This happened...after...I got out here" Harrigan finished in a more reserved tone. He didn't think it wise to reveal any more of his immediate past to anyone, especially as they might spill the beans if encouraged by sufficient money, pain, or blackmail.  
  
The customs officer noticed his reticence, but wasn't too bothered by that. "OK" she continued, checking the first item on her clipboard "As you're a first-timer to our little haven to greed and riches..." she started "...there are a few things you need to know. Most commerce planets aren't aligned with any of the major powers. The reason for that's simple – we can't get any of the others, or their allies, to spend money if we do. Plus no independent planets will come if they know Peacekeepers or Scarrans, to name but two, base out of here". Harrigan cut in with "Sounds just like Switzerland back home. They'll take anyone's money. They aren't too concerned where it's been or how you got it, just as long as you're giving it to, or banking it with, them". The customs officer didn't recognise this 'Switzerland' the newcomer spoke of, but ploughed on regardless.  
  
"Yes, that's right. You catch on fast" she added. "Our planet is fairly relaxed when it comes to carrying weapons, but you might get a bit of extra attention carrying that around" she explained, pointing at Harrigan's G8 "from the police, not to mention the locals and any representatives of First Command or High Command. Pistols, and even pulse-rifles, usually pass unnoticed; but heavy support weapons like that stick out"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	10. Chapter 9 : Lay of the land

Chapter 9 : Lay of the land  
  
"You've got nothing to worry about from me" replied Harrigan cheerfully "It makes it so hard to buy anything if you go around killing people. Shopkeepers always seem reluctant to sell things to people covered up to their elbows in bloodstains and brain matter. Not to mention the fact that the local coppers won't like it either". He noticed the look of polite incomprehension on the face of the customs officer, and explained, "It's just a slang term for police officers. Considering the other ones I know, a fairly polite one as well".  
  
She checked the first item off her list. OK, she mused, local politics. "Since we're neutral, most of the major powers maintain embassies or consulates here. There's usually some kind of intrigue going one between two or more of them. Scarran embassy's just over a kilometra that way" she added, pointing down one crowded street a little way across from the resupply shop "Peacekeepers, three or four kilometras that way", indicating another street, "and even the Nebari maintain a small consulate on the outer edge of the other side of this city. Some others base here too – Luxans, Charrids, even one or two Hynerians closer to the red zone. For the gambling"  
  
"I'm going to need to meet a friendly transport captain. Me and my ship need to piggyback our way into the more travelled planets and look for an old friend of mine" Harrigan added. The science officer bade him goodbye at that point, thanking him for the money. Harrigan nodded, and turned back to the customs officer. "Most of the independent transport Captains frequent the pubs and gambling dens in or near the red zone." she explained warily "But that's where the majority of this city's criminal element work out of as well. Occasionally, we have to call the Peacekeepers in there when the local police are outmatched – but that hasn't happened for almost a whole cycle now"  
  
"How do I get there?" Harrigan asked. As the customs officer started to explain, he added "Without encountering any more Scarrans". "Hmmm..." she pondered "You'll see a few wherever you go, but if you mean without encountering anyone from the embassy..." she looked at Harrigan for confirmation, who nodded "Then you need to go..." and pulled a small street map from a pocket. After drawing the suggested route on it, she passed it over. "I'll need a good weapons maker who's familiar with projectile weapons. I need more ammo and spare parts" added Harrigan. "If it was just off the shelf equipment, the resupply shop in there has most of it. But there's another one on your route" she added, marking the position "who may help you"  
  
Harrigan fished out a couple of smaller stones and gave them to her. She looked at him suspiciously "Is that a bribe?!" she asked more nastily. "No, not at all" replied Harrigan "On my world, we'd call it a 'tip'. A reward for good service". He looked her over a little, and added "Besides, that ruby" indicating the red stone in her hand "will look good on a chain around your neck. It sets off your pale skin nicely"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- She actually blushed brightly in surprise at that. "One benefit of Nebari ancestry" she muttered. Harrigan corralled the nearest ship service tech and commanded him to fill up the Harbringer with fuel. "And add enough rations for two cycles as well. Plus fill up the drinking water supply and replace the scrubbers" he ordered. A price was settled and paid, then he turned back to the customs officer. "Why don't we stop off at that jeweller over there and pick out a pendant chain for that stone. My treat" Harrigan added chirpily, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the stall. There were a few stunned looks from her fellow customs officers along the way, who thought that they would never see her in male company in public, plus a few risqué remarks from some of her female colleagues across the street. "I heard that!" yelled Harrigan "It had better be the last of it I hear as well!"  
  
"You must have hyper-sensitive ears to catch what they were saying" she enquired as they crossed the street, ignoring the look of astounded surprise from her colleagues at being overheard. "One benefit of this damn body-alteration job" Harrigan muttered under his breath. She looked up at him, but he added, "It's not a danger to this planet" Harrigan explained. At least, he added in the privacy of his own thoughts, as long as the Scarrans lack the capability to resurrect the program. "And trust me, you really don't want to know" he finished "It's not very nice at all"  
  
The jeweller looked up at Harrigan as he approached. "I don't want any trouble!" he stuttered, frightened "I've never hurt a Scarr-"but Harrigan cut him off before he could go any further. "Despite what you may think" he started "I am NOT Scarran, related to Scarrans, or possessed of any Scarran ancestry. And I DEFINITELY don't work for Scarrans. Officially or any other way". When the jeweller had calmed down, he continued, "I simply wish to do a little business. A pendant chain for the lady here. Onto which you will attach this stone". The jeweller was more relieved, now that this mysterious stranger appeared not be going to kill him, and actually wanted to pay for his services. "Well, sir" he explained "That is a most unusual stone. I do have an excellent chain and setting, but it is...". "Expensive?" Harrigan growled. "Well, yes" the jeweller replied. Harrigan pulled one of the smaller pieces of gold bar from his bag. "Will this be enough then?" he finished, giving the impression that it had better be.  
  
The jeweller sliced off a tiny sample from the edge of the bar. "Just a few microts" he quavered "I must test it for authenticity". A quarter-arn later, he came back through the store's curtain. "That is excellent quality gold, sir. Only two-thirds of what you showed me will be necessary payment" he stated. "Slice off your portion, then" Harrigan replied. After the jeweller did so, Harrigan asked how long the job would take. "Approximately an arn, sir" the jeweller replied "Good work can't be hurried"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The customs officer arranged for a comrade to cover her shift, and followed him across the street. "How about something to eat?" she asked. "It's my lunch break, and it's been a while since I had some company". Harrigan smiled, and responded "Of course. I'm really hungry. I could eat half the street. Does anywhere round here serve spicy food?". She frowned a little. "We can go elsewhere if you don't like spicy..." Harrigan enquired. "No, no" she reassured him "It's not that. There's a great place not far from that gunmaker you need to see. But it's a bit closer to the red zone than I usually like to go. The damn Deadheads have been active round there recently".  
  
Harrigan perked up at that. "Who are they?" he asked. "It's the slang name for the Scarran High Command's intelligence directorate commandos" she replied uneasily. "Nobody's got any proof of their presence, but we're pretty sure there's a small detachment operating out of the Scarran Embassy. They like to use the red zone for training exercises. The only reason we don't issue a diplomatic complaint is that it keeps the crime under control. But their 'exercises' often spill over into adjoining streets, which means people die". "The other reason you don't complain, of course" Harrigan added "is that complaints like that would mean a dreadnaught battlegroup parked off your doorstep". She turned to look at Harrigan's face, which was an unreadable mask "How well you know the Scarran mindset" she replied. "I haven't known many Scarrans, but they're not that subtle. It isn't that hard to figure out" he countered "Anyway, how about lunch?"  
  
They reached the premises in question without incident. The lunchtime customers were a fairly rough looking lot, definitely not the upper class of society, and didn't seem to like the idea of a police officer in their place. The barman looked questioningly at her, but she responded "Off duty" which eased the atmosphere considerably. Then Harrigan came in. While the door was wide enough, having been design for two normal people to go through side by side, height was entirely different. Harrigan ducked as he entered, but his head only missed the ceiling by a fingerwidth or two once he was inside. His exceptional bulk surprised even the barman. "I've seen Sebaceans, Nebari, Charrids, even a few Luxans and Scarrans" he exclaimed to the customs officer while Harrigan was hunting for a chair that wouldn't break under his weight "but never have I seen anyone that positively huge before. What is he?"  
  
"Don't know, actually" she replied "He said it's perhaps the second time anyone from his planet has been out this far". Harrigan had given up trying to find a chair, and sat in a side booth which had a raised padded platform made of local rock to sit on. He beckoned her over to sit, and the barman followed her over. "So what'll it be?" he asked. "The lady here" Harrigan said "said you serve great spicy food here".  
  
"We do indeed have an excellent spicy dish here, a regional speciality" he replied "But it is extremely strong, it originated with a Luxan chef. Most people can't stand more than one fairly small helping". He pointed up at a scrawled notation over the bar. "That shows the current record of how much someone managed to eat" Harrigan was rubbing his hands together with glee. "No liquids until after the challenge, if you're inclined to try and beat the record" finished the barman.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan actually laughed. "Bring it on!" he yelled "Today the record falls to Lieutenant John Harrigan!". The customs officer selected something milder for herself, and a glass of fellip nectar. One customer yelled out "Challenge!", and the bar's lunchtime patrons gathered round the entrance to the booth to watch.  
  
The barman brought out a great steaming bowl, which Harrigan grabbed out of his hands eagerly. "It does have a good kick doesn't it?" Harrigan asked, half way down the bowl. He upended the bowl and swallowed the rest. "Next!". The barman rushed back to the kitchen to refill the bowl. "Have you been diluting that stuff?" he asked the chef. "No" the chef responded, shocked "Apart from anything else, you can tell by the taste if anyone's done that. Why?". "Because we've got a giant out there who's just chugged down this entire bowlful!" the barman responded, a little awed "He's already broken the record twice over, and shows no sign of stopping! Pass that pot! We'll see if he finishes that off!"  
  
Harrigan saw the chef wheel out the huge pot on a trolley. "Someone managed to find a decent-sized bowl at last!" he said happily, and immediately piled into that as well. Half an arn later, Harrigan licked his lips as he scraped out the bottom of the pot. He was just about to order pudding and drinks when a commotion erupted out on the street. One of the customers went out to look, and staggered straight back in bleeding all over. "Deadheads on the rampage!" he breathed quietly, and collapsed. The barman summoned an ambulance for his customer and was about to open the back door so the customers could leave when seven heavily armed Scarrans burst in. "NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE!" the leader yelled. The customs officer was scrunched up against the back of the wall. "What's up?" asked Harrigan. "These are those Deadheads I told you about. A right bunch of hard-nuts" she replied, scared. "We'll see about that" Harrigan replied gruffly "I really hate it when people interrupt my eating". He yanked the cocking lever on his G8 and stuck his head out of the booth to watch. The leader was just starting to rough up the barman when Harrigan made his move.  
  
He flicked the fire-selector to 'semi' and fired a single round straight through the Deadhead leader's left eyeball. The results were most satisfactory, blasting pulped Scarran head (plus all the contents thereof) over the wall and floor for several feet behind the hapless now-dead commando. The rest of the team assumed defensive positions, and the XO stepped forward. "The perpetrator will step forward and answer for killing a Scarran officer" he said in a harsh, clipped monotone "Or I order my team to kill everyone in this place"  
  
Harrigan, still in the booth, muttered "Suits me fine" under his breath. He turned to the customs officer. "I'm sorry I've been such bad company" he apologised "But I've got this thing about challenges like that. Stay down. I'll be back for you when I've dealt with this lot"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The Deadheads turned to look as Harrigan levered himself slowly out of the booth. It was patently obvious to even the most complacent Scarran that this was no ordinary man.  
  
"Right!" Harrigan growled, looking over each of the Deadhead team in turn. Unlike many, they stood straight and returned his glare unflinchingly "Which of you whimpering curs debased the whole brotherhood of warriors by threatening civilians?!" The Scarrans were shocked at his tone. Many of them hadn't heard such tones since Deadhead orientation training; they certainly didn't expect it from non-Scarrans. Any who tried that on usually ended up dead shortly afterwards (which was part of the reason they got their name).  
  
The XO stepped forward. "I am he" he growled back nastily "And are you the one who blew the head off our leader without warning?" Harrigan sniggered at that. "It's called sniping" he explained "A perfectly valid military tactic. Don't like being on the receiving end now, do we?" The Scarran XO was rapidly losing his patience, and blurted out "Let's leave the guns out. I wish to challenge you in combat. Unarmed" Harrigan paused at this. He'd not had much unarmed combat training back on Earth – it wasn't considered an important part of warfare anymore there. He had some experience in amateur wrestling – his strength would help him there. But even so, the Scarran outmatched him in skill by a considerable margin. "Outside" he said finally "In the street. No need to destroy the bar". The Scarran agreed, leading the remains of his team outside.  
  
The barman came over, whispering to Harrigan. "It's all very fine standing up for us" he explained "but that's not a common thug over there. He's military. Scarran military". Harrigan nodded, and replied "I know. I've had dealings with Scarran regulars before. Anyway, I'm military, too. Special Operations, too. It'll be interesting to see what training my Scarran counterpart has". He slung the G8 back over his shoulder, tightening the sling to make sure it wouldn't shift at a critical moment, and marched out to meet him.  
  
By now, it was mid-afternoon. Shift workers coming to and from work rapidly spread word that someone was taking on a Deadhead down near the redzone. The space around them filled up with interested locals. A few more police turned up as well, but stood well clear. The Scarran handed his guns to a team-mate, then moved in cautiously, hands ready to strike. Harrigan just stood there, watching carefully. The first move came almost too quickly to see. Only Harrigan's enhanced nervous system enabled him to sense and dodge the Scorvian neural stroke that was the Scarran's opening move. "Though I don't recognise that move" Harrigan said, moving slowly around "it was undoubtedly deadly. So be it!" and launched three quick, solid punches at the Scarran's midsection. He avoided the first two, but couldn't entirely dodge the last one. The edge of Harrigan's huge fist caught him under the ribcage, spinning him around, knocking the breath out of him, and depositing him firmly on his butt in the street.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- A short burst of laughter came from some of the locals safely out of Scarran reach, which only enraged the Scarran further. He charged in, launching a hard kick to what would have been the head of a normal person. But Harrigan's extreme size meant that the Scarran's foot hit one of the thickest parts of his carapace, which happened to be backed by the strongest and densest bone masses in his entire body. Harrigan wobbled slightly but shook it off. "Not bad" he responded "That might actually leave a bruise for a while". The Scarran was not so fortunate. He'd broken several bones in his foot and was in considerable pain. He swallowed a couple of painkillers, waited for them to kick in, and went on the attack again.  
  
The one female member of the team stood back, watching dispassionately. This interloper was absolutely enormous, she thought. Her leader needed to move fast and deviously to have any hope of winning, but as she well knew once a Scarran's blood was up it was next to impossible to get them to listen to reason. That last kick should have smashed the target's shoulder into tiny shards – but it had barely fazed him. She wasn't yet aware that Harrigan's vastly altered body made him virtually immune to unarmed combat with anything smaller than a horse, and even then it'd wish it had never been born. If she had been, she would have dragged her leader away kicking and screaming if necessary. She fingered the hilts of her twin shortswords, slung over her shoulders. But her leader wouldn't thank her for interfering in a duel, even if it saved his life. Besides, there was something interesting about this unusual newcomer...  
  
Harrigan felt he was beginning to get the measure of the Scarran. He was very fast, true, but Harrigan's own enhanced capabilities were starting to kick in, fuelled by the adrenaline rushing through his system. When the next blow came, a high kick to Harrigan's head, he moved at such speed that the Scarran could barely track him. Once behind him he landed a brutal overhead axehandle blow to the Scarran's collarbone, snapping it like a rice cookie. The Scarran's scream of pain as he collapsed to the street was heard for almost a whole kilometra of business district. Even the more seasoned bar-brawlers present backed away from Harrigan as he moved around the Scarran. Grabbing the Scarran in a sleeperhold, Harrigan hung on. It took a lot longer than a human, but the Scarran slowly turned blue (even more so than usual), then purple, then fell unconscious on the tarmac.  
  
Virtually the whole street cheered loudly for some time after that. Seeing that the local police feared a riot, or even a lynching of the remaining Scarrans, Harrigan shouted "QUIET!" at the top of his extremely loud voice. The street immediately went dead quiet. Not even the most uppity onlooker dared make a noise.  
  
Harrigan turned to the Scarran team. "You'd better get your mate down there" he ordered, pointing to the still pain-filled moaning and groaning team leader "to medical attention fast. One of you" Harrigan added, staring at the squad "had better get along to your embassy right NOW" he emphasised "and grab a couple of medtechs. The rest of the squad, plus myself, will stay here to make sure he's still alive when you return"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "How can we be sure you won't just kill him, or let the crowd here lynch him?" shouted one of the other Deadheads. The female thought that this was unlikely. This man obviously held himself to certain ideals, and killing her team leader now wouldn't enhance his self-image now one iota, she thought.  
  
She was proven right when Harrigan replied. "If he dies today, it won't be at my hand. He can hardly learn the error of his ways if he's dead, can he? And since this crowd's held back mostly by a fear of me, plus these fine police officers" he added, gesturing at the local police gathered close by, "your leader here should be safe for a short while. But I'd hurry, if I were you, because even a Scarran can't stand those injuries for long. The same Deadhead nodded, and rushed down the street to the embassy, a little over a kilometra away.  
  
He must have kept going the whole way non-stop, because a half-arn later a Scarran embassy crash wagon screamed up to the knot of people. Many had left now the fight was over, but some still hung on to see what happened next. "MOVE! MOVE!" yelled one Scarran medic, as a pair of them rushed to their fallen fellow. After securing his upper body, they lifted him on a stretcher, jabbed him full of painkiller and slid him in the back of their vehicle. As the vehicle drove off, one driver was heard to say "What happened to him? Did a passing vehicle run him down?". Harrigan refrained from yelling out that it was him, as he didn't want the whole embassy on him.  
  
He walked over to the bar, where the customs officer was waiting outside, chatting to the barman. "How much do we owe you for lunch?" Harrigan asked, reaching for his backpack. The barman waved him off. "Don't worry about it" he assured Harrigan "That whole episode will be bringing streams of customers to my place for cycles!" he laughed. A local newspaper photographer snapped his photo. Harrigan put his arm around the customs officer's shoulder and grinned. The photographer snapped another one and moved on. "The publicity I'll get from that more than pays for your bottomless appetite" he continued "But if you don't mind...". The barman explained swiftly what he needed. Harrigan laughed out loud, and scrawled something down on a notepad a friendly police officer provided.  
  
"What was that about?" asked the customs officer, perplexed, after the barman had left. "Just a short testimonial" Harrigan responded lightly "You know, for advertising. 'When Lieutenant Harrigan needs giant-killing food, he goes to...', that kind of thing". She laughed hard at Harrigan's reply. When she had calmed down, she said "Let's go back and find that jeweller. He's probably wondering where's we've gone".  
  
They found the jeweller still at his shop. "I heard about your little altercation" he cut in before Harrigan could get started "It's about time those Scarrans got taught a lesson. The kind of lesson you gave them is the only kind they'd listen to as well. That should keep them quiet for a half-cycle or so. Here" he said, lifting the chain with its pendant from under the counter "Your chain, ma'am police officer".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- She gasped in surprise. "It's so beautiful..." she said, lost for words. Harrigan bent down and fastened it around her neck. While he remained within reach, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could manage. Harrigan hugged her back, and stood back up, lifting her right off the ground. They both laughed at that, the rest of the marketplace looking round in surprise at this odd couple.  
  
The female Deadhead was watching from under a shop's overhang across the plaza. Considering this strange newcomer's considerable capabilities, she decided to err on the side of caution and stayed in the shadows. So far she had stayed undetected, though she knew this was at least in part due to the fact he hadn't been given a reason to be more wary. Though right now she wanted to go over and throttle that Nebari half-breed customs officer with him. Something about seeing them together touched off brief fits of the most insane jealousy, and she couldn't figure out why. He is an excellent soldier, she rationalised to herself, and willing to stand up for those he considers under his protection. That's why. There are many in the Deadheads, she knew, who could learn much from this man. Too many can't shake off the desire to charge head-first into combat – in intel operations, where stealth is paramount, this has lost us missions, and STILL they don't learn! She turned back to the welcome shadows of the nearest shop to make her report to her superiors.  
  
They headed down a different street. "That gun dealer you need is down here" the customs officer explained, as Harrigan's brow crinkled in surprise. "Since most shops rarely close, there should be someone on call even at this hour". It was early evening, and the sky was beginning to darken slightly. A few hundred microts later, they reached an unassuming open window in the wall. "Oi!" the customs officer yelled "I've brought you a customer!". An old Luxan walked out, with the aid of a walking stick. Knowing Luxans as she did, she'd bet he'd still be able to beat an unwary mugger to death with that stick, probably enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Oh, yes" he said, voice still strong. "So you have. How can I help you?". Harrigan looked over the examples of his handiwork on the walls inside the shop, and explained his needs. "I'll need a heavier-calibre suppressed barrel for my gun here" he said, lifting up the G8. "And plenty of heavyweight subsonic ammo. Steel needle-nose" he added. "That I can do" the gun dealer said , looking the G8 over, prodding and muttering "But first I'll need to see blueprints if you have them. Otherwise, it'll take ten times as long for my autofactories to make it from scratch"  
  
Harrigan reached in to his backpack and came out holing a roll of several large sheets of laminated paper. "Here" he stated, handing them over "Make a copy for yourself, but I want those originals back. Plus a copy of blueprints that include the modifications you make"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The dealer quickly made copies, bringing the originals back. Harrigan issued one final order. "That gun's pinpoint accurate at up to about 500 metras in single-shot mode. Make sure it stays that way". "That can be done, but will make it more expensive" the dealer responded. "It'll be worth it" Harrigan threw back "But don't push your luck. I'll pay a good fee for good work, but I get annoyed when people try to fleece me". "Is that so?!" growled the Luxan. Then after reining in his temper, he boasted "Be assured, I'm the best projectile weapon specialist in this whole city, maybe even the entire planet! I can do anything you ask!" Harrigan passed over the remainder of the gold from the transaction with the jeweller "A down-payment" Harrigan explained "Just to show I'm serious, to give you a proper incentive to do your best".  
  
The Luxan weighed the gold in his hand. Then he tested a small shaving in a small chemistry setup he kept in the back of his shop. Then he flicked it once or twice with his thumb. It had that rich, unmistakeable thunk of solid gold. "Very good" he said "Come back tomorrow, three arns after sunrise. I'll get my colleague up, and we'll work through the night for this". "Keep a copy of the final blueprints for yourself" Harrigan said over his shoulder as he turned to go "Make some for your own business. That weapon is an excellent design. It will make you much money". Then he took the hand of the customs officer and together they walked back towards the spaceport.  
  
"I'll have to head back to quarters to get some sleep" she said as they neared the spaceport. "I could probably arrange guest quarters there if you'd like?" "Thank you, but I'll sleep in my ship" Harrigan responded "Anyway, it wouldn't do your career any good if it's suspected you're sleeping with a ship captain. People will think it too, especially if those girlfriends of yours are any indication of the general police population". Though she was slightly upset at that, she smiled and waved him goodnight.  
  
Harrigan made his way back to the spaceport without further incident. Once he got back inside the Harbringer, he asked if the ship had detected any disturbances nearby, or if any messages were received. He then shut all external doors, set the alarm for two arns after local sunrise, and fell fast asleep in the bunkroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	11. Chapter 10 : Unexpected guests

Chapter 10 : Unexpected guests  
  
The unpleasant rasping drone of the Harbringer's alarm woke Harrigan from a sound sleep. After stepping on a drink bottle, and almost slipping on a discarded ration pack, he strapped on his FiveSeven and headed outside. Except for the spaceport employees, who worked around the clock, no-one else was visible, so he walked slowly down the street leading to the red zone and the gun dealer.  
  
Word of the skirmish had had time to spread even further among the local population, or at least the part of it that wasn't Scarran. There was the occasional calls of "Good one, mate!", "Kick the Scarrans right where it hurts!", and many other cries of encouragement or thanks. Harrigan growled slightly under his breath at the young man who was in favour of a little Scarran-kicking. If you tried that, Harrigan mused, even the most inept Scarran would rip off your head and do terrible things down the hole. Which would serve you right.  
  
About half way down the street a blue police car pulled up beside him in a screech of tyres. Harrigan spun round, hand on his FiveSeven, but relaxed a little when he saw that it was only the female customs officer from the previous day. "Even though the weather's revolting" laughed Harrigan (it had been raining slowly for the past arn) "there couldn't be a better start to the day than seeing you step out of that car". The police officer driving the car laughed at that, especially as the lady had just blushed an almost luminescent red. "Come on" she muttered, lifting up the hood on her rain cape "we'd better get going". Harrigan followed her closely down the street, calling out "I'm sorry about all that harassment you must be getting off your colleagues". She slowed down, and replied "Don't worry. Usually, I'm needled because they reckon I've got no life outside the job; when I actually prove to have one, they just change target. My superiors know – and they clamp down if it goes too far".  
  
Harrigan smiled warmly at her and put his arm around her shoulder, which put a bit more life back into her expression. She leaned gratefully against him, and they proceeded down the rest of the street to the gun dealer without further incident on their part – though there were a few mutters from some of the female bystanders when they saw who was with Harrigan. He stepped up to the shopfront window and rapped smartly on the wall. He'd become reasonably accustomed to his new strength, and didn't even dislodge one brick or make the slightest crack in the wall.  
  
The Luxan dealer's assistant stuck his head out from behind the awning. After a fleeting look of shock at Harrigan's size (he had been in the back of the premises asleep when Harrigan had called the previous day) he called for his boss. "That frelling huge nutcase you told me about is here to pick up his stuff" he muttered, though not quietly enough to pass below Harrigan's enhanced hearing threshold.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- I suppose I'll have to get used to it, Harrigan thought to himself. But I certainly don't like it, he decided, and turned a full-wattage nasty glare at the assistant. He immediately ducked behind the shop wall, where he decided to stay.  
  
The dealer stuck his head out from behind the curtain separating the shopfront from the factory section. "Ah, yes" the dealer laughed lightly "I should have realised it was you when my assistant ran in, stuffed himself under a control console, and refused to come out. Come through" he beckoned "I have a firing range out back. Paid an arm and a leg for a plot that large inside the city, but it's paid for itself already. You can test your weapon before you make the final payment"  
  
Harrigan shouldered his way through the front door, then the curtain. The customs officer stayed in the shop proper; she considered weapons to be part of her job, nothing more. Harrigan loved every kind of ranged weapon – the bigger the better. She muttered a little, but sat down to read a book until Harrigan returned.  
  
The Luxan showed Harrigan to a long table by a range booth. On it a strangely familiar, yet noticeably different, weapon lay in front of him. Beside it lay a pile of ammo drums. Harrigan bent down to look at them. "Steel needle-nose, as ordered" the dealer declared "With a thin copper jacket down the sides, so the rifling bites well. Pick up the gun, go on". Harrigan did as he was asked and was a little surprised at the feel of the new gun. "I assumed you wanted it as a close-support weapon, so I made it a little shorter. That suppressor increases the length a little, but overall length is still a henta or so shorter than when it started. Why don't we zero it in?"  
  
Harrigan happily grabbed a drum and slapped it in. After cocking the weapon, Harrigan started laying fire downrange. "Hmm..." he pondered "Not bad". He grabbed a small screwdriver and used it to take a couple of clicks off the elevation. After firing a few more rounds, he moved to the 400 metra target and started again. A quarter-arn later, Harrigan had the new G8C set up the way he liked it. I think I've earnt a little fun, Harrigan thought, as he turned to the Luxan dealer. "How about multiple targets, moving? Can you do that?" he asked. "Want a bit of a challenge?" the Luxan laughed. "Got to test full-auto on something, haven't I?" Harrigan replied. The dealer pressed a few buttons, and soon half a dozen targets were moving back and forth across the range. Harrigan applied short bursts to all of them, then reloaded and safed the weapon and stood clear.  
  
"Perfect!" Harrigan decided. He slung the weapon over his shoulder, and stuffed as many ammo drums as would fit into his backpack. After shifting from foot to foot to settle the weight, he turned back to the dealer with four bags of gems in his hands. The dealer was, however, back at his computer making copies of the blueprints. He brought these over and presented them to Harrigan. "The last part of our contract" he stated "And how will you be paying?"  
  
Harrigan upended one bag of gems onto the range table. "That enough?" Harrigan asked. By now, the assistant had been coaxed out of his hidey- hole; so he was ordered to examine the gems. After a further quarter-arn, he responded "Top quality".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Very well" replied the dealer. Then he turned to Harrigan. "That will cover our deal. Anything else?" he asked. Harrigan pondered this. "How long to make three more, plus 45,000 rounds of ammo in drums? I'd like it by tonight if possible". The assistant looked up, stunned. "That'll require all three autofacs running at once!" he shrieked "We'll have no backups, or the ability to service other customers!" Harrigan glared at him again, and turned to the dealer. "Well?" he asked. The dealer pondered his reply, then responded "I'll need to get three of my friends in to program the other machines. It's doable but expensive". Harrigan dropped the other three bags on the table. "That should do" he replied. The dealer himself checked these, and pronounced them authentic. Then he pointed at his assistant, yelling "You know who I need! Fetch them!"  
  
The assistant scampered out of the back door. "If you don't mind?" the dealer stated testily "I'd like to get started right away". Harrigan gave him one more small bag to pay for delivery to the Harbringer. Then he went back out front, where the customs officer had a very irate look on her face. "What the frell's going on?!" she growled "I thought you two had decided to sit back and watch the sport or something! I certainly didn't hear you testing that thing! Come on, let's go". Harrigan pulled the weapon around to show her. "The reason you didn't hear are twofold. (1) This place obviously has insulated walls, and (2)" he continued, pointing at the barrel "this weapon is suppressed. I'm glad the suppression works as well as the rest of the gun". She harrumphed a little at that, and the two of them went back outside.  
  
Harrigan felt much happier with a weapon in his hands. He quickly slipped back into patrol mode, feeling a little practice would be helpful. He scanned the bystanders and buildings as they walked back to the spaceport, whistling a happy tune, the G8C moving slowly from side to side, tracking his gaze. The customs officer watched, and couldn't help but feel a little chill of fear. She was assigned to the investigative side of the police, not any of the action teams. Here was a man who carried a weapon like others carried their wallets, and obviously felt just at home with it. He moves like he's constantly in battle!  
  
However, her private thoughts were interrupted when a police vehicle pulled up. "You're needed at the port" the driver called out "Get in!" Then the driver got a good look at her companion. "Perhaps this two-legged tank you're with should come as well" he added "There's a disturbance at Harskill's again". "I hope that car can take my weight" Harrigan replied doubtfully "It looks very lightweight to me". "Just get in if you're coming" the customs officer barked. Harrigan did, causing the car to sink to the bottom of its suspension and a warning light to light up on the dash. The driver turned, stunned at the size of a man whose weight could cause an overload warning in a police car on his own.  
  
"I don't know how long the suspension will hold, but let's go" the driver remarked, after Harrigan had finally managed to get himself inside. He took up the whole of the rear seating, and still his knees were almost up to his ears. The police car moved off, making all manner of creaking noises, as the overloaded suspension protested at Harrigan's weight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The car made slow going, as lunchtime traffic clogged the street. The siren had little effect, and the driver was rapidly losing patience. Harrigan stuck his head out of the window and yelled "OUT OF THE FRELLING WAY!" at the top of his voice. This caused a rapid exodus of citizens from the street, as many recognised that voice as that of the man who'd defeated the Deadhead team – which event had, by now, made it's way onto the local news channels.  
  
Their progress met with no further hindrances. Soon they arrived back at the spaceport, outside Harskill's bar, where apparently a full-scale riot was going on. "The barman called us in" the officer in charge explained as the customs officer moved up behind the commander's car. He added "We're waiting for an action team to come and clear the place out". Harrigan asked what the response time would be. "Quarter to half an arn" was the reply. Harrigan stepped around the car and made for the bar. The officer in charge laid a hand on his shoulder, saying "Where the frell do you think you're going?" Harrigan shrugged him off, saying "If we wait any longer, we'll need body bags" as he strode into the bar.  
  
One customer tried pulling a pulse pistol when he saw the newcomer. Harrigan thumped him hard and picked up the now unconscious rioter by the ankles. He then used him to hit all the other rioters, swinging the body like a club. After a few hundred microts, there was a groaning heap of former rioters. Those who were still conscious didn't dare move. A few others were huddled in a booth, watching the proceedings. "Come and drag this lot away!" Harrigan yelled out to the police. The he looked around at the rioters, many of whom were certainly not the pinnacle of society. Then he added "Unless you want me to shoot them all", grinning nastily.  
  
A rush of police officers came in through the door, and started dragging the former rioters off to the now-present police vans. "Thank you" one of the remaining customers said gratefully "It was definitely getting out of control. Things often get a little rowdy in here, but if we waited for the action team to turn up, I'm sure that at least one of my crew would be seriously injured". At the mention of 'crew', Harrigan looked up. "Crew?" he replied "Are you a ship captain?" The captain replied "Indeed so. Captain Fernandez at your service. You call, I haul". Harrigan laughed at that, and replied "Well, I pilot a smaller craft. Me and my ship need to piggyback our way into the main shipping lanes, so I can start looking for a friend who came through here". The transport captain pondered that, looking at his officers next to him. They nodded. "If your ship can fit on board, you can come with us. We're not going as far as the main lanes, but we'll get you as close as we can. Now about payment..."  
  
A fee was negotiated and paid. "Frankly I'd take you for nothing, except we're a bit short on cash until we sell our current cargo" the captain explained. "We leave tomorrow lunchtime"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan spent the rest of the day getting some more varied food for the Harbringer's upcoming journey, and pirating the local news and entertainment broadcast channels on the Harbringer's comm gear. Just before dark, a delivery truck turned up with the rest of his weaponry order. The dealer had thrown in a box of tarvek grenades for free as well, which surprised Harrigan. Never mind, he thought, I'll soon find a use for these, so he dragged the crate back to the armoury and secured them for transport along with the spare guns and ammo. He then got the ship's computer to stash a copy of the blueprints in its memory, and turned in for the night.  
  
The female Deadhead had just managed to catch up with Harrigan. She was glad she'd managed to book passage on the same ship – while her superiors won't like the expense, with the current wrangling in High Command over the upcoming war they'd need something to go right for a change. It would also stave off possible transfer or punishment – the political infighting had resulted in many otherwise blameless careers being stymied because their patrons were of the wrong faction. She followed the transport captain back to the their transport pod, and flew up to the mothership and her stateroom.  
  
Next morning, the weather had cleared up considerably. The rain had stopped, which please Harrigan no end; although he could fly in foul weather, he certainly didn't like it. He replenished the supplies he'd used, and contacted the transport captain. "We're heading up to our ship right now" he replied when Harrigan came on the line. He gave Harrigan the transponder frequency "Follow that in, you'll find us in no time. Since we've finished our business here, we'll head up in this transport pod with the last of our cargo. We've got one more passenger other than you, so you'll have some company"  
  
Harrigan replied "On the way!" and fired up the engines. After obtaining takeoff clearance, he boosted up for orbit at max speed. The blast knocked over a few small trader's stalls closer to the blast pit but nothing more. Soon Harrigan had reached orbit, and was following the transponder signal through the maze of ships to his ride out of here. It took half an arn after reaching orbit, but he finally found it. An odd looking ship, thought Harrigan, a bit like mine. All smooth curves, no sharp edges or corners. Certainly not Scarran, he knew, they're not ones to appreciate the finer points of ship design. They don't care how ugly the ship looks, as long as it works.  
  
"What kind of ship's this?" asked Harrigan. "A Leviathan transport" came the reply "We're very lucky to have one. It's pilot decided to come with us so he could get to see new places. Their species have a mad streak for exploration". "Much like mine" replied Harrigan "This is the furthest from home any of my species has come from home". The transport pilot was very surprised. "You seem to be well accustomed to spaceflight" he continued disbelievingly. "Yes, well I've had a somewhat accelerated training schedule" Harrigan replied. The transport captain sensed the edge in Harrigan's tone and refrained from questioning him further.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan brought the Harbringer round to the portside shuttle entrance. "Insufficient clearance" reported the computer when Harrigan tried to inch the Harbringer inside. "Alternatives?" he asked crossly. "Dorsal forward service hatch" responded the computer in its metallic monotone "Our position there will not hinder this vessel from using starburst – Harbringer class craft are designed to ride Leviathans this way"  
  
Harrigan called the captain and explained about the change of plans. "OK" he replied after Harrigan had finished "You're sure we'll still be able to starburst with you locked on the outside like that?" Harrigan responded with "Absolutely. Ship's computer says we're designed for it. No problem" The Leviathan's captain wondered at that. Usually only Peacekeeper ships had that capacity, and not many of them either. But he put aside his worry, thankful that he'd managed to get payment in advance.  
  
Harrigan left the G8C in the armoury, but strapped on his FiveSeven. Thankfully, he'd managed to get more ammo for that as well before leaving, as he was starting to run low. After opening the combat drophatch, he banged on the Leviathan's service hatch under it. The captain himself opened it. ""Permission to come aboard?" Harrigan asked. His first officer laughed a little. "We don't stand on ceremony here" she replied to Harrigan's quizzical look "This is a civilian transport, not a Command Carrier. The fact that we actually opened the hatch for you is evidence enough that you're allowed on board. Come on in" she urged. After several microts struggling and cursing as Harrigan tried to lever himself through the tight hatch, the group walked off towards the crew dining room. "Pilot?" asked the captain on his comm. "Yes, captain?" the pilot responded. "Take us out" ordered the captain "Starburst when you're ready". The pilot went quiet, then cut in again "Sheral reports a small vessel clamped on our exterior". Harrigan looked at the captain again. Correctly interpreting Harrigan's confusion, he explained "Leviathans like this are living ships. Sheral is the name of our ship. She's served us very well in the time we've been together, haven't you?" he finished, slapping the nearest conduit lightly "She's detected you ship clamped on the hull"  
  
"Where's the pilot's quarters, then?" Harrigan asked "I'll explain the situation". The captain shook his head. "Not necessary" he replied "He can hear and probably see you over the ship's comm gear. He'll know you're with me, so he'll home his senses in on the signal off my comm badge" pointing to the little badge on his shirt "and take a look if he wants to". "I'd rather explain face to face" Harrigan added "It's a lot clearer that way. Plus the pilot can get a personal impression of his new passenger. Call it a lingering remnant of my military training" he responded to the captain's odd look "I'd always have to report to the captain, usually on the bridge". Now the first officer looked confused "Where all the controls and stuff are" he explained. "Ah, yes" she responded "In Leviathans, it's called the Command. Just because the crew usually command the ship from there in flight. We're fairly straightforward about naming ship rooms. Still don't know why the Pilot's quarters are called the den, though..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Let's go and see" decided the Captain "We'll bring the other passenger with us as well". The first mate went and fetched the female Deadhead and brought her to their little group. "We're just stopping by the pilot's den. Our giant friend here" he said, gesturing to Harrigan "needs to talk to our pilot for a while. We'll be away shortly". She followed behind them as they made their way back to the pilot's den. Harrigan was constantly looking from side to side, taking in his new surroundings. This is an interesting ship, Harrigan thought excitedly, a living ship! DK'll never believe this one. Several hundred microts later, they arrived at a clamshell door. "Captain requesting entry" he stated into the comm "Two passengers also present. The first officer and mate will remain out here". The door irised open, and the group walked in.  
  
"Wow!" Harrigan marvelled, looking around at the ribbed walls and high ceiling "Absolutely amazing!". The Deadhead, who had been on Leviathans before while on assignments, said nothing. "So which one of you is the pilot of the small craft on our exterior?" the pilot asked. Harrigan stepped forward "That would be me" he replied "Pilot and owner. As I told your captain, you'll be able to starburst unhindered. My ship was designed to travel that way". Both the pilot and the Deadhead turned at that. The Deadhead probed with "Only some military vessels do that" she responded. Harrigan was pleasantly surprised at how strong and clear her voice was. He'd expected low and gravelly like the guards at the Project. "How did you come by a ship capable of this feat?" she finished.  
  
Harrigan looked at her a little more warily. This one knows more than she lets on, he thought, I'd better be careful. "Be assured" he replied "I am not serving in the Peacekeeper or Scarran military commands in any way, shape or form" he finished pointedly , glaring at the Scarran. I'm sure I've seen her before, he pondered. There's something familiar about her, I know it!  
  
The Scarran knew something like this was going on in his mind, as his tenseness manifested in his scent. The Scarran sense of smell is very good, and can reveal much useful information to a Scarran with the talent to interpret it. This Scarran did have the talent, as it was one of the first things taught in Deadhead training command. She decided not to reveal any part of her reason for being aboard the ship to him yet. He seems trustworthy, she mused, but I'll wait for a while, I think...  
  
Harrigan turned back to the pilot. "My ship was a Peacekeeper vessel, but is no longer so" he explained "The previous crew was killed in action. Since I was not, I assumed command and ownership of the ship, and here I am. Don't worry, Sheral!" he laughed heartily, slapping the wall "You're quite safe with me!" A breathy, ethereal voice cut in "Why could I not find your ship coming in?" it said. The captain was absolutely gobsmacked. "Sheral hardly speaks to anyone" explained the pilot "You're lucky to get a squeak out of her"  
  
Harrigan looked up at the ceiling. "Sheral" he explained "That wasn't intentional. My ship has extremely advanced low-observable capabilities. It's a stealth vessel"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "A what?!" the first officer replied "Those things usually mean spec-ops military, or even the occasional Disruptor team or Deadhead squad!". Harrigan leaned over the ranting first officer. "I am not part of any group of that sort, or in the service of any of the major powers in this area" he growled "If we come under attack, you may be assured that I will defend this ship to the limit of my capabilities. Now enough of this twaddle" he finished "Your captain trusts me enough to permit me aboard this ship. Perhaps you should be about your duties, and leave us here". The first officer looked up at Harrigan's face, and decided not to push her luck any further. She turned and left, heading for Command.  
  
Both the captain and the Deadhead had been watching their little encounter. "You obviously have military training" said the captain "Maybe you were an officer, judging by the way you handled that. But please don't give my crew any more orders unless I give you permission". "As you say" replied Harrigan "I did indeed serve in one of the militaries on my home planet" The Scarran nodded, ticking something off her mental checklist "The nation I served trained me in both piloting and infantry tactics and made me an officer. I served in a special force until I was selected for this space mission"  
  
The female Scarran almost choked on her own tongue at hearing that. Those bungling idiots at Science Command practiced the most advanced Scarran bioengineering techniques on a special operations soldier?! she fumed. They couldn't command a rubber raft on a calm sea! Now look at what they've done! We'll not hear the end of this for a while...  
  
They thanked the pilot for letting them in, and turned and headed back out of the den and towards Command. "What species are you?" asked the first mate. "Human" Harrigan replied "I seriously doubt you've heard of us. This is the first time we've been out this far. In short, we're like Sebaceans, but without the heat vulnerability". That at least explains some of the reasons why those lunatic scientists let him get through the cracks, the Scarran thought. If he scanned as close to Sebacean standard, they'd let him through. Unfortunately, no soldiers were able to interrogate him, or we'd have known this a long time ago.  
  
Harrigan turned towards her. "And how about our lovely comrade here?" he asked "Who might you be?". She was surprised at they way he spoke, but assumed it was jus the way his species often spoke. "That's the first time I've heard a non-Scarran describe a Scarran female as 'lovely' before!" the captain laughed, drawing Harrigan aside. "Why not?" Harrigan asked "She doesn't look too bad. I'd like to find out more about her"  
  
The pilot came on the comm. "We're about to starburst" he reported "You passengers may want to sit down". The captain led them into the galley. "Grab something to eat" the captain prompted "We've got two days in starburst before we reach our first port of call. We'll make a quick stop to replenish Sheral's amnexis fluid, and fix a couple of nerve bundles near the neural cluster that shorted last trip"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Then we'll jump straight to another commerce planet and drop you two off. It's an interesting place, very unusual. You'll like it" the captain promised Harrigan.  
  
The captain and first mate left to make a quick walkround of some of the more troublesome spots of the ship. Harrigan piled straight into the food, while the Scarran got herself a glass of water. "Can I get you anything?" Harrigan asked when he noticed she wasn't eating. "No, thank you" she replied "I ate before we left". She seems a little preoccupied, Harrigan thought. "So tell me a little about yourself" he prompted.  
  
She smiled a little at that. She's got a nice smile, Harrigan decided, smiling a little himself; I like her already. "Not much to tell" she replied "I was with the Scarran embassy back there" gesturing back towards the planet they just left "but I'm on my way to my next assignment. This ship was the first going the right way, so here I am". Harrigan moved over to sit next to her. "Well, I'm glad you're with us" he added softly.  
  
He's even bigger than I thought! she thought in wonder as he sat down. I only ever saw him from a distance on that commerce planet, but he's gigantic up close! No wonder our squad XO got wiped all over the floor, he must weigh as much as three normal Scarrans or at least two fully loaded soldiers! But he seemed totally at ease in my company, she thought, though I suspect most of that's because he doesn't know I'm a Deadhead. "I'll have some of what you're having" she decided. Harrigan nodded happily and went to get her food. When he came back, he said "So who do I have the privilege of addressing?"  
  
She laughed at Harrigan's off-hand remark, dispelling some of the tension. "Talannah" she replied, extending her hand towards him "And you?". He shook her hand, replying in a bad James Bond parody "The name's Harrigan, John Harrigan" and finishing with an overly-theatrical bow. "Let's eat!" he continued, sitting back down opposite her "I know I'm always more agreeable on a full stomach, how about you?" She's very cagey, Harrigan thought to himself as he watched her eat, there's something fairly important she's not telling me. I do like her, but there's something a little unnerving about a lady who has to watch every word she says, just in case something slips out. He resolved to keep an eye on her and see if anything happened which may give him a clue as to what that might be.  
  
After Sheral had cleared the inner planets of the system, but before the starburst point was reached, Talannah made her excuses and went to her quarters. Once there, she removed several items from her luggage that would have made Harrigan's eyes pop out of his head and assembled them into a covert-ops long range comm system. After activating a broadband antisurveillance unit, she activated the comm system and made contact with her control officer in the intelligence command.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Before she could make her report, an unfamiliar voice came on the line. "IFC Talannah?" it growled. This doesn't sound good, Talannah thought, but responded with "Sir?". "Scarran High Command has deduced, after extensive investigation, that your previous superior officer had been involved in operations and expressed ideals that run counter to its interests. All officers under his authority are being recalled for questioning and a fresh loyalty assessment. A retrieval unit is on its way to return you safely to HQ. Discom" and the signal cut out.  
  
Harrigan was finishing his meal when a soft beep came over his own earpiece. Looking around to make sure no one could overhear, he pressed the transmit button "Yes?". The Harbringer's computer came online with "Lieutenant, an antisurveillance unit has been engaged, and scrambled comm transmissions have been detected". Harrigan's eyes narrowed, and he barked "Where?!" After a twenty or thirty microts, it came back. "Fourth tier, starboard side, near the maintenance section in the shuttle bay". What on earth's down there? Harrigan wondered. He didn't yet know that was where Talannah's quarters were. "Can you decrypt the transmission?" Harrigan asked. "Yes" responded the Harbringer "Estimated decrypt time : 1 arn. The code is tight, but well known". "Fine. Wake me up when you're done" Harrigan responded "I'll take a combat nap down here in the dining room. I've a distinct feeling I'll need to be well-rested to deal with this"  
  
In her quarters, Talannah was still digesting the enormous implications of her comm call. Retrieval units were usually dispatched to ensure the return of irreplaceable vessels or, she added darkly, to make sure important dissidents didn't get away. I'll have to lay low for a while, she finished in her mind as she packed the transmitter away, at least until I work out what the frell is going on! She strapped her sword scabbards back over her shoulders and fixed the holster for her Viper on the harness under her left arm. Let them come! she snarled in her mind. I will not return meekly!  
  
In the Leviathan's Command, the pilot had also reported the transmission. "Captain" the pilot reported "Sheral has detected faint transmissions. Not ours". "Where?" he asked. "Unable to localise, Captain" responded the pilot "We've tried, but all efforts were fruitless. I would suspect a jamming device of some type". He turned to his first officer. "Find our passengers and bring them here!" the captain ordered "Something weird's going on onboard my ship, and I intend to find out what!"  
  
Harrigan was shaken awake by the first officer. "What the frell's going on?!" he grumbled. "Captain wants to see you in Command" the first officer replied, waiting for Harrigan to get up. When Harrigan had stopped grumbling, the two of them walked up to the Leviathan's command deck. When they walked in, the Captain turned towards him with a scowl on his face. "Perhaps" he asked Harrigan satirically "You can tell me what the hell's going on?" Harrigan looked back at him with such a perplexed look on his face that the captain calmed down a little and explained the situation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Sheral has detected an unusual kind of comm transmission" explained the captain wearily "Closest we can get as to location is the shuttle bay. Leviathans aren't equipped with radio direction finders or comm triangulators". Harrigan mulled this over. How much to tell him? Talannah actually seems to be loosening up a little, he thought; if we go down screaming and yelling, guns drawn, demanding answers she'll clam up altogether. Or, of course, be overcome by anger and kill us all. "My own ship detected the transmissions as well" Harrigan finally said "The computer's hard at work decrypting it, but we won't know for sure what the transmission said for at least—"he worked out roughly how much time was left of the Harbringer's decrypt time and added a little to it "—three- quarters of an arn. What it actually means, who knows. I'll take a walkround and see what I can find". When the first officer moved to follow him, he added "Alone. You'll make too much noise and get in the way", glaring at him in a way that clearly implied that swift violence would ensue if he were followed. "If that's all, captain?" Harrigan finished. The captain nodded, and Harrigan turned and left Command muttering under his breath.  
  
"We've got a strange pair of passengers, haven't we Cap?" asked the first officer once he'd left. "You're not wrong" replied the captain, sighing "But the proffered fee was good, from both of them, and I made sure I got payment in advance. Their fares will pay for the replacement amnexis fluid on their own. At least that'll give us more room to move when finding a price for our cargo". The first mate chimed in with "But there's something weird about both of them. The Scarran, well she's Scarran for starters, that ought to be enough. But she's very secretive and sneaky. It's like she goes over everything she says to see what you'll find out from it before she speaks" He shuddered with distaste and a little distrust, and continued "But that big one, well, there's a permanent feeling of barely restrained wrath and anger about him. I mean, well, you saw that look he gave me when he left! He'd have us all for lunch if we went for him"  
  
"Anyway, we contracted with them for transport to our stopover point" finished the captain "Whatever forebodings and misgivings we have, they have to take a back seat for now. Payment has been taken, a contract made. If we back out on a contract, no one will hire us again. We'll be finished". What happens afterwards, he knew, was a whole different ball of dren. Perhaps they're criminals – there may even be a reward out for them. I'll just have to see.  
  
While the Leviathan's captain was debating their current run of bad luck with his crew, especially as it related to their passengers, Harrigan was walking slowly down the fourth tier starboard corridor, trying to figure out a workable plan. However, every time he was about to put the final piece in place, beguiling thoughts of Talannah wandered through his mind, and any attempt at rational thought for the next hundred microts was lost. Come on! he raged in his mind. Now is not the time to succumb to even the most delightful distractions! Move, Harrigan, move!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Eventually, intelligence triumphed over instinct, and Harrigan knocked on her stateroom door. Inside, Talannah, who was already extremely edgy after that call, yanked her Viper off the table and pointed it at the door. "Who's there?!" she yelled. "Whoah, lady!" soothed Harrigan "It's just me! John Harrigan? You know?" She must be really keyed up to react like that! Harrigan thought, I'll have to tread softly.  
  
Talannah let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Lowering the Viper, but not putting it down, she thumbed the button for the door. She went to look outside, to check for any of the crew, but Harrigan interrupted with "Don't worry. They think I've gone back to my ship to wait for the computer to decrypt your call". She relaxed slightly, but Harrigan could tell the news wasn't good. "You won't need that" Harrigan soothed, pointing at the Viper "You're safe with me. Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened?"  
  
Talannah almost collapsed onto her bed with relief. Harrigan sat down beside her, and said "In your own time". She was touched by the look of honest concern on his face, and replied softly "You'd better grab a drink. You're not going to like this". Once Harrigan got some fellip nectar, she drained the full glass of raslak by her elbow in one swallow. Refilling the glass, she started telling the whole sorry story. "When we came on board this Leviathan, you looked like you recognised me" she started "Yes?" queried Harrigan. "You did" she continued "Quite how I'm not yet sure, but we had crossed paths several times. Back on that commerce planet. When that frelnik first officer said 'Deadhead' when you described your ship, I thought you'd catch on and pull me aside. But you didn't". Now it was Harrigan's turn to look sheepish "Honestly, Talannah, at that time I was too distracted by your figure to say or even think anything remotely rational. I'm sorry" he began to apologise, edging away.  
  
Talannah actually laughed out loud at his remark. "You're too kind" she said, still upset but with the ghost of a smile on her face "I'm hardly the most attractive female, even to other Scarrans...". Harrigan smiled back. "You look just fine from here" he continued "But we can save the beauty discussion for later. You were about to tell me about something else.." he left the end hanging, for her to take up when she was ready. "Yes, I was. I was assigned to follow you by the embassy when you arrived. They keep a close watch on new arrivals, and your size made you stand out. The military attaché sent me out to follow you, and report where you went and what you did". Several unexplained things began to click into place for Harrigan. "I thought at least twice that someone was following me" he mused, taking a quick swallow from his drink.  
  
Talannah continued her revelatory discourse. "I actually saw you close-to only twice. The first was at your spicy lunch". A lightbulb went off in Harrigan's head. "You were the female Deadhead in that squad that burst in while I was eating" he responded. Talannah clarified his reply "I wasn't actually attached to that squad" she explained "But I was aware you had headed down that way. When you stepped out of that booth, I thought the whole squad was going to die"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan's mind went back to that bar, and the events of that day. "That option certainly crossed my mind" he said, confirming Talannah's suspicions "But I haven't done much hand to hand combat. It's not a major part of military training back home. I did a little amateur wrestling when I was off duty. Tangling with that squad leader was very stupid of me, really. Only my speed got me out of that uninjured. I'm sure he knew several dirty and deadly tricks he could have used on me if I'd let him"  
  
"He certainly did" Talannah confirmed, and asked "I know them too. Perhaps I could teach you them later?" "It's a deal!" Harrigan answered "As you were saying?" "Oh, yes" she remembered "The next time I saw you was with that – grrrr..." and let off several very nasty swearwords in Scarran "- that frelnik Nebari customs officer. Seeing you two close like that almost caused me to break my cover!" she exclaimed, laughing softly to herself. "Several times I want to draw my swords" she pointed to the twin shortswords she still wore "and chop her into bite-sized chunks, it made me so jealous". Even now, her hands hand clenched into fists just remembering. She forcibly unclenched them and went on. "Booking passage on the same ship was actually a complete coincidence. I'd lost track of you. I was relieved when the captain said he'd taken on another passenger on the way up, and described you"  
  
"That gets us up to the present" Talannah concluded. This really isn't going to be easy, she thought. It could so easily go either way from here; he could just throw me to the trackers, or pull me in close. She liked that idea a lot. After taking another long swallow of her drink, she went on again "You can stop the decrypt. I'll tell you everything. I called my superiors in the Intelligence Directorate for further orders. It turned out to be a really bad frelling move indeed. Apparently, there had been a power struggle while I was gone. The faction of High Command favouring rule by conquest had prevailed over ours, which was part of a loose alliance favouring rule by diplomacy and treaties. Reading between the lines, I deduced the following". She shook a little, the prospect of what was in store if the retrieval unit found her coming back. Harrigan saw the change in expression, and squeezed her shoulder slightly. Talannah leaned into it slightly, then sat up straight and finished her speech. "One : My superiors have been executed. Two : Since they're sending a retrieval unit after me, I'll be next. The rest of the squad currently on-planet back there are from the conquest faction, they'll fit right in with the new leaders. My whole sub-directorate has been liquidated, except me"  
  
Harrigan pondered her words. Why, oh why, he sighed, do I always end up stepping into the middle of bad situations like this? Why can't I, just once, have an uneventful tour of duty? Just part of life in spec-ops I suppose. "A purge" he stated flatly. "While I don't have much experience with Scarran politics, this has happened several times on my home planet in relatively recent history. A revolution happens. Many of the old guard are then considered 'politically unreliable', or of 'questionable discretion', or any of a million similar things, by the new government. They're just grabbed, maybe interrogated, then their bodies are stuffed in a hole where they'll never be found"  
  
"Exactly" replied Talannah "The hook this time is 'loyalty assessment'. Translation : We'll see if you think the way we like, and if you don't we'll feed you through a mincing machine". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "'Loyalty assessment'?" asked Harrigan. Talannah nodded. "That's a good one. Sounds like third-degree interrogation and torture, with extra-tight thumbscrews and an iron maiden thrown in for free, followed by burial in the roadside ditch of your choice". Talannah hadn't actually heard of an iron maiden, and after Harrigan described it to her, still wished she hadn't. "Pretty much right" she confirmed, gloomily. "Those retrieval units aren't nice. I went on one excursion, before I was assigned here. They don't care how many casualties they cause, as long as the job gets done. Frelling sickening. Sometimes nasty stuff does happen in my line of work, yours too" Harrigan nodded "But we don't do it for sick pleasure; it's done quick, neatly, and any necessary killing's done with speed and as much mercy as we can without compromising the mission. Those retrieval units the conquest faction have are two steps off the worst criminal scum ever produced by any species anywhere. Two steps FURTHER DOWN!" she cried.  
  
Harrigan just couldn't stand seeing her break down like that. His own heart breaking with hers, he scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly. She threw her arms round him in return and held on equally tightly, letting out her fear and anguish in tears all over Harrigan's shoulders. "Hey, Tal" he crooned softly "You're with me now. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe; everything I can, with every breath in my huge, ugly bod". She laughed a little at that, burrowing more tightly into his arms. My own past's somewhat chequered too, he knew. Surely I can trust her with that, especially now? "I've got a few things you need to know about me, too..." and told her the whole story of his recent life. Half an arn later, he caught up to just before the mission. "I'd just had a really bad break-up back then. Entirely my own fault. I got so depressed I went to a local bar and got seriously drunk. A few hundred microts later, four off-duty marines came in. I charged straight in and took out my frustrations beating them to a pulp. All four. I was half way to killing one when the MP's showed up and dragged me away. My Captain eventually got me out of jail, volunteered me for this mission, and here I am" he finished. "Well now you know just what kind of nutcase you're with. What do you think?".  
  
Talannah responded by squeezing him again. "I don't care" she replied happily "All that matters now is that you are mine, I am yours, and nothing comes between us". When Talannah looked up at him with such an inviting smile on her face, he just couldn't resist any longer, and leant down and kissed her. She responded so eagerly that they were half way to undressing each other in the corridor, when the captain finally turned up.  
  
"Well, something's been resolved, I see" he chuckled. Harrigan spun round, pushing Talannah behind him, pulling her Viper off the table inside the door, flicking the selector to 'auto', and aiming at the captain all in one go. Once he recovered from the shock of having a large handgun only inches from his face in less than a microt, he stepped back, raising his hands in concilliation. Harrigan lowered the Viper, flicked the selector to 'semi', but didn't put it away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Indeed it has" replied Harrigan "But not in the way you meant. There's a time and a place for everything, and the right time hasn't arrived". It will, Harrigan thought happily, depend upon it. Then he continued "Talannah has explained the situation to my satisfaction. All we need to do to resolve the whole thing properly is..." he reached down behind the door and lifted up the transmitter "Destroy this and dump the bits."  
  
The first officer attempted to step in front of Harrigan. "What the frell's going on?!" she yelled. He heard a low growl from Talannah, and before she could draw her swords and eviscerate the captain's second in command Harrigan clamped his huge left hand over the first officer's mouth. "All that yelling and screaming isn't good for you, lady" he said "Extended stress like that can really mess you up and make you unfit for duty. Can't have that, can we?" He then gave Talannah her Viper back and turned to the captain. As Talannah put her Viper back in its holster, Harrigan spoke to the captain. "Seriously, it's better if you don't know the details. But to avoid danger to you, your ship, and your crew we really need to dump this fast" Harrigan stressed, lifting up the transmitter. "Do you think I can let go now?" he questioned the captain. "I expect so" replied the captain sourly. When he did, the first officer backed off, muttering under her breath, and ran back to her quarters. "There's a waste disposal chute one tier down" he finished. Harrigan squeezed, crushing the transmitter into tiny pieces. After dumping the pieces in the chute, they had Sheral flush the chute clean.  
  
The captain looked at Harrigan as if about to probe him for answers, but one look at his face showed just how unlikely that would be. "We're about to arrive insystem at the drop point" he explained to his two passengers "We'll part company shortly – the commercial side of the station here is on the opposite side that you'll need. When we're far enough in, your ship will unhook and flit off to the planetary transit section. That's as high- traffic as it gets – there should be a transport captain ready to help you out". For a fat fee, they all knew.  
  
"Come on, Talannah" Harrigan urged "We'd better get all your gear stowed on my ship. Don't want to get half way there and realise we've left your boots behind, do we?". The couple walked off to her quarters, and what should have taken a quarter-arn at most took slightly over half an arn as Talannah kept stroking and teasing Harrigan whenever they crossed paths loading her gear on board the Harbringer, and it took several minutes each time before they forced themselves to calm down.  
  
"Now that you two love birds have finished" the captain laughed "I suggest you adjourn to your ship. We have reached the separation point". As the captain turned to address the first mate, Harrigan scooped Talannah up in his arms and ran up two flights of stairs, howls of Scarran laughter coming from Talannah as they bounced up and down on each step. The first mate shook his head in wonder at the two of them, saying "Just goes to show, Cap, you never can tell. It's a strange old universe". The first officer turned at that, replying "Sure is, first mate. We've got you here on this ship. How much more frelling weird could it get?" and laughed, running down the corridor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Get back here!" he yelled, and ran after her. The captain didn't bother bringing them back. There was precious little that could be done that hasn't been done already, he knew, twice in some cases. He shook his head slowly and headed for Command.  
  
Harrigan put Talannah back on the floor and punched in the entry code on the cockpit door. It took a little bit of care, but he managed to get through the door with only a couple of minor scrapes. Talannah, of course, waltzed straight in without a scratch. Harrigan strapped himself in and immediately began a short pre-flight check. "Next to me" he told Talannah, who was looking around the small bridge area. "This was an intelligence- gathering vessel before you grabbed it, wasn't it?" she questioned.  
  
Harrigan thought a little, then answered. "Honestly, Tal, I don't know. The crew I got it off were a test-flight crew. This ship's a prototype". Talannah sat down in the proffered seat, which had been Officer Leeuwin's nav console. "This console has controls for electronic warfare, comm- intercepts, and general eavesdropping only present on spycraft. So does that other console over there. Smells like someone puked on it, yuk" Tal finished, wrinkling her nose in distaste.  
  
Harrigan thought back to his frequently space-sick corporal, now dead. Smiling to himself, he turned to Talannah. "I'll tell you about that, once we find another lift" he explained. The he pressed two buttons on the overhead console, which resulted in a couple of low clunking noises. "Unclamp...check!" he muttered. Talannah saw a red light go green, then fade out. "Separation check, aye" she responded. The comm crackled to life. "Sheral registers your separation" said the Leviathan's pilot "She is somewhat sad to see you go". "We're sad to go, too" Harrigan replied "But go we must. I couldn't think of a nicer ship to find my love on" he said, looking longingly over at Talannah. She smiled back, gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, and added "She is indeed a fine ship, Pilot. You can all be justifiably proud of her". Then a soft "...Goodbye..." from Sheral came over the link before it cut out.  
  
"Damn, it's good to back at the controls of my own ship again!" Harrigan said happily. Talannah smiled indulgently as Harrigan rocked the Harbringer from side to side, finishing with a barrel roll. When they went straight again, She got on the comm again and called the space station. Before the call connected, she asked "What's this ships name?". "Earth Space Vessel, or ESV, Black Manta" Harrigan responded. The station controller came online "I can't get your visuals" he complained. "If you need to leave your ship, I'll have to send a security team to check you out". "Yeah, the damn long-range comm is slightly damaged. I'll check the tech manuals...". Talannah already had a diagnostic running and read off the part numbers they'd need "Yep, that stuff" Harrigan added after Talannah read out the list over her headset "We'll need that, and the services of a transport stash our ship on until we get to a commerce planet reputed to be at..." Harrigan read off the co-ordinates. The controller came back with "I know the one. Bit of an odd place, but not too bad".  
  
"Oh yes" Harrigan finished "We'll need some better food and drink. This ship's only got emergency rations and water in it now"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "That stuff's for sale in the docking area" responded the controller "I'll get you docked right away. Rations and water" he shuddered "That's an in- flight emergency!"  
  
Harrigan edged the Harbringer in to dock manually. After a couple of close calls, he finally managed to get the Harbringer docked. He had adamantly refused any help from Talannah, saying "If I don't practice now, how will I learn?". When the clamps had locked on, Harrigan asked Talannah "Will we need guns?". Talannah responded "Everyone will be carrying pistols. It's considered a part of the uniform in a place like this. But you'd better leave that big lump back here" she warned, referring to Harrigan's G8C "Port security will be all over us if you're seen with that. Since we're not wearing known military uniforms, we'll be thrown off the station or shot". At Harrigan's despondent look, she added "But I've got a spare Viper if you want it?". When his brow crinkled in confusion, she patted her shoulder rig. "Sure, why not?" he replied "This FiveSeven is a bit weak out here, I've noticed. I'll stash it in the crates with my other stuff".  
  
Talannah followed him back down to the cargo room where his crates were. "You came well prepared" she stated, arching her brows, when she saw the crates "What's in them?" "Weapons" Harrigan responded "A few guns, some explosives, grenades. A couple of rather dubious barrels. One box I still haven't checked yet, and a whole bunch of stuff to use for money" Talannah had pried off the lid of one of the boxes and was almost shocked at the wealth revealed. "There's almost 100,000 krepna worth of gold just in that box!" she exclaimed. "How many of these others have stuff like that in?". Harrigan put the lid back on, and explained "Probably half of them. Understand, the few of us that planned this mission didn't know how long I'd be away. Not even half of us reckoned there'd be life out here" he added. Then he smiled at Talannah "Let alone such beautiful life as you, Tal." She playfully punched him on the shoulder, adding "Just get on with it!". "Yes dear" Harrigan replied, laughing. Then he went on with "But my Captain, and his General, believed in planning for strange contingencies. So I managed to get my grubby little hands on the black-ops budget. If the next part of the plan goes off, the General will probably ream me a new asshole over how much money I took".  
  
Talannah looked over Harrigan's altered body. "Unless he takes one look at you and scares himself to death!" she snickered. "Not Captain Lazarus!" Harrigan replied stoutly "He'll be surprised, but pleased to see me, I think. It might take General Franklin a bit longer to calm down, but he'll be OK with it too. Eventually". As for DK and the other civilians, Harrigan pondered, who knows? Talannah walked over to her much smaller pile of possessions and retrieved a Viper and shoulder holster. It adapted to Harrigan's giant body a lot easier, as it was designed for male Scarrans in armour. He stuffed half a dozen magazines in the pouches under his right arm, grabbed a couple of pouches of gemstones for their purchases, and followed Talannah to the docking tube.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- When they had reached the other end of the tube, they found the controller and a few armed men that had 'Police' sewn into their jackets in several languages waiting for them. One swung a slim wand over them, watching its display intently. "Clean" he reported. Hah! thought Talannah. If I'd been carrying any of the more advanced gear with me, I could still waltz through here unhindered; and managed to take over the station before they realised what went wrong! Next they went through a fairly conventional metal detector. It beeped on registering the two Vipers, but otherwise nothing.  
  
"Very well" muttered the controller. "While sidearms are permitted in the station, be aware that you will be watched by the station police" he waved his arm at the policemen with him "while you're here. We like our station relatively peaceful. We also have a suppressor net throughout the station to jam all pulse weapons if thing get too rowdy". Harrigan stepped forward "Perhaps you may be able to help us out a little" he asked the police officer who appeared to be the leader, after the controller and three of the officers walked off. "Yes?" he asked, a little scared. Harrigan was, after all, bigger even than the largest male Scarran. "We need to find a transport captain who can take our ship on the last leg of our journey. Perhaps you could spread the word to any you know?" Harrigan replied, pressing two small stones into his hand where the cameras couldn't see. Then he whispered "There'll be two more if you find what we need" and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you" the officer replied. Those stones represented three solar months of wages! "There are a couple in the station right now. I'll see what they say". "Very good" Talannah said "Now push off. We've stuff to do". The officer walked off, counting the money he'd be able to save from the two stones that big guy had given him.  
  
Talannah had spotted a Scarran trader over the other side of the plaza. "Come on!" she urged, pulling him towards the shop "There's something you might want there". Harrigan followed, grumbling, as he'd wanted to find a good restaurant. The Scarran looked up as they approached. "Hmm, good to see another Scarran is this backwater of the Uncharteds" she growled, on seeing Talannah. Her eyes went wide when Harrigan came closer "Whoah momma!" she exclaimed "Who's handsome here?". Harrigan blushed a little but didn't say anything. Talannah prodded him. "John Harrigan" Harrigan replied. He thought it safer not to mention his military rank for the moment. "Well, well" she said "And what can I do for you?". The way she waggled her eyebrows at Harrigan left no doubt in his eyes as to what she'd prefer. Talannah noticed as well, but came up with an excellent way of stopping her. "I hoped you might have a sword set for my mate here" she explained tartly "But those on display are too short. Do you have a longer set?"  
  
The trader's eyes drooped on hearing "mate", but she rallied magnificently. "I may do". She hummed and hahed, measuring Harrigan in her mind, then went into the back of her shop. Harrigan was looking around, checking to see if anyone showed undue interest in them. Seeing none, he turned back a couple of hundred microts later just as the trader brought a pair of swords back to the counter. Harrigan looked closely at them. "They look just like yours, Tal, love" he mused. She stood up straighter and a little more proudly at that "Longer though".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Go on" urged the trader "Test them. Feel the weight". Harrigan drew both swords out of their scabbards. He swung both slowly from side to side. "Nice, very nice" he said approvingly. Hmm, I wonder... he thought. Then he twirled them both round in figure-eights, faster and faster. When he was going so fast that the swords were barely a blur, he had accumulated a small crowd of amazed onlookers. He slowed down the spinning, eventually stopping. After a short burst of applause from the crowd, he turned back "Just perfect. How much?".  
  
The bargaining went hard. A quarter-arn later, she finally said "Done". "A little lower than I'd prefer" she grumbled "But your lady here was getting very irate, and I didn't want to get in a Deadhead's bad books". Talannah's head snapped round, and even Harrigan's hand rested on his Viper. "You'd better tell us how you knew" Talannah purred dangerously "Quickly!". The trader shrugged. "It's the way you walk, the equipment you carry, and your general manner" she explained pragmatically "I may be getting a little old, but I'm not stupid. I've seen Deadheads before". Harrigan stepped in "We aren't with them now. We're just us. Nothing else" he said firmly.  
  
The trader nodded. "I've heard of the purges myself" she revealed "Those Scarran Captains who come through here think I don't listen. The knives are definitely out in High Command, which isn't good for anybody. Definitely not good for business". Harrigan had to nod at that. He strapped the scabbards on, and Talannah fine-tuned the fit. The Scarran trader looked on approvingly "He looks like a proper War Commander now, dear" she told Talannah. Talannah had to admit that he did. With the swords over his shoulders and the Viper under his armpit, he looked like a figure out of the old Scarran legends. The trader brought up her fist over her heart, then straightened her arm, in the old Scarran battle salute. Harrigan did the same in response, finishing off with a short bow. The trader looked back, stunned "It is good to see that someone still remembers the old ways". She smiled, and added "And has some measure of politeness as well". Harrigan bent down and gave the woman a short kiss. What he didn't expect was her arms reaching round his neck and holding him close, while her tongue slipped inside his mouth.  
  
After several microts, she let go. This was just as well, as Talannah's swords were half-out of their scabbards already in jealousy. Harrigan caught his breath, then went to calm Talannah down. "Hey, don't worry, dear" he soothed, as Talannah's ranting and raving threatened to overwhelm him "I'm always going to be yours. Always. I didn't expect that either!" he finished sheepishly. Then he added, softly, so only she could hear "I'm yours for ever, my love, my true Scarran delight". She threw her arms around him and held on tight, almost crying into his shoulder. "Hey, Tal!" he exclaimed "Ease off! You'll choke me!". She loosened her grasp, bringing one arm down. As they walked off towards the ship suppliers, Harrigan idly stroked the skin over her chin and left cheek. Talannah smiled even more, relaxing into his shoulder.  
  
By the time they reached an avionics dealer, she was her usual self again. Harrigan handed him the list they'd drawn up earlier. The dealer sent for his apprentice and showed him the list. The apprentice mulled that over for a few microts, then held up one finger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The dealer turned back to Harrigan. "You're in luck" he stated "We actually have one of what you require". He pointed to the item in question on the list "Don't ask me how that apprentice of mine managed to get it, as it's on the Peacekeeper restricted list and the less I know the better, but we've got it". "What about the rest?" Talannah asked. "Just off-the-shelf stuff, if very high-end. Not a problem. Got a hot ship, have you?" enquired the dealer. "Really hot" replied Harrigan "You don't know the half of it". The dealer whistled in surprise "I've seen some fine ships pass through, yours must be really exceptional. Fly safe". "We have to get some better food for our galley" Harrigan added to the dealer "We're down to a year's supply of P-Rations. Know anyone who can help us?" after the fee had been paid. That had taken a fair chunk of their remaining money supply after they'd bought the swords. Talannah resolved to be a little more careful.  
  
The dealer almost brought up his lunch all over the counter at that. "P- Rations!" he spluttered "Frelling revolting things!" P- or Peacekeeper rations, commonly known as MRSC's (Meals Rejected by Starving Charrids), may well have been nutritious, but had a universal reputation for having a taste going from dull all the way to foul. He stuck his head out and yelled "Hey, Karston!" to the Sebacean over the plaza at a culinary supply shop. "Yeah?" that person replied. "These guys are down to P's! Give 'em a good price on some new stuff for me, will ya?!" "Oh, no!" Karston lamented, then yelled over at Harrigan and Talannah "Over here!"  
  
They ran over to the Sebacean. "You're really in a bad way if you're down to P's!" she said once they were closer "Come on in!" Once they went inside, the hustle and bustle of the concourse almost disappeared, only Harrigan's altered ears letting him catch anything at all. "What galley facilities does you ship have?" she asked, proffering a list. Harrigan worked down the list, eventually finding the grade that applied to the Harbringer. "This one" he pointed out. "Hmm, patrol deluxe. Not perfect, but not too bad either. For how many people, of what races?" she asked. "Two" replied Talannah "Us. For one cycle". She consulted her datapad, punching in a few calculations. "Tricky. Since the walking mountain here" she said, pointing at Harrigan "probably eats twice the usual amount, it'll come to this much" she finished, showing them the datapad. Talannah almost blew her top. "Hey, that's as low as I can go" she explained "That avionics dealer's a mate of mine, so I gave you a bit of a discount". Harrigan rested his hand on Talannah's shoulder, calming her down. "You remember where my loadout bag is?" he asked. Talannah nodded. "The upper pocket has some more in it. Grab three bags and get back here. I'll be waiting". Talannah gave him a quick kiss, and bolted for the dock at top speed.  
  
Once she'd gone, Karston said "It's unusual to see a mixed Scarran couple". Harrigan smiled, and added "Maybe so. But I'm the luckiest man alive to have found her. Anyone who objects can get frelled. If anyone does so in front of Talannah, she'll probably cut off his mivonks and hurl them out the window".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Just then, Talannah turned up, with the three bags of gems requested, plus a little out of breath. "What's up?" he asked her. "Just some useless Sebacean first mate who thought he was he was the best lover in the entire Uncharted Territories" she growled "Whatever the truth was, he won't be doing anything like that for at least another weeken" she finished with more than a little nasty satisfaction. The dealer cringed at that. "Oooh, nasty!" she replied. "Here's your money. It should be enough" finished Harrigan, upending the few gems they had remaining from before, plus one more bag.  
  
"Just fine" Karston decided, pushing three back. Harrigan collected these and returned them with the others to his pocket. "Your purchases will be delivered to your ship in less than a quarter-arn. Just send the cart back to the port when you're done". "Why don't I introduce you to a few Scarran delicacies before we move on?" invited Talannah. "Great idea!" replied Harrigan enthusiastically "I was just ready to look for a good restaurant. I'm hungry again".  
  
They were just waiting for the first course when the policeman from the dock turned up at their table. "Yes?" Harrigan asked. "You asked me to find a transport captain for you" he replied. "So we did" Harrigan said. "Well I've found one for you" he added "The crew's a little odd, and the ship's weird too, but they'll take you. They want to meet you at the Crew Rest, to negotiate a fee." "Where's that?" queried Talannah. "Over near the commercial section" he said, pointing in the relevant direction. "We'll finish this course and go and meet them, then" decided Harrigan. The policeman rushed to tell them that their prospective passengers were on their way.  
  
Over in the Crew Rest, the policeman had just passed the news on. "Very well" the Sebacean female at the table said. "We'll be waiting". The policeman left for his post, before his absence was officially noticed. "What the yotz is this all about?!" growled a Hynerian on a floating chair next to her "Taking passengers? What are we, a luxury liner? I hope they pay well". "We'll question them carefully" said a Luxan on the other side of the table "See what they're like. I don't much like taking passengers right now, but we are short on funds. This will tide us over for a while, and they want to go the same way as us, anyway". "Hmmph!" grunted the Hynerian petulantly. "Chiana had better not get sidetracked getting our food resupplied. That cost us two solar days the last time that happened. The local police reckoned she was picking pockets. We were lucky to get out before they caught up with us". Just then Talannah and Harrigan walked in. The Scarran was unremarkable, if a little on the tall side for a female; but her comrade was huge. They had a quick word with the barman, picked up a couple of glasses of raslak, and came over to their table.  
  
"We hear that you'll take us on board to our next stopover" asked Harrigan. "That is indeed true" replied the Sebacean "That policeman mentioned you had a small ship as well?" "Yes" replied Harrigan "All fuelled up. We're ready when you are". "Wait up!" interrupted the Hynerian "We haven't finalised the fee yet". "Who's the slug in the chair?" asked Harrigan. "I am not a slug!" the Hynerian growled "I am a Dominar! Dominar Rygel the 16th of Hyneria, at your service" he finished. "OK, a royal slug" added Talannah "who do we negotiate with for the fee?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Well, I never!" he harrumphed, floating off to the bar for another round. Once the drinks were procured, negotiations went much more smoothly. Whatever the Hynerian's manners were like, he was a first-class negotiator, and Talannah had a hard time keeping the price down. Finally, a price was agreed upon. Harrigan handed over all their remaining three bags of gems. Talannah whispered "I was lucky keeping him down that far! That fat Hynerian slug is as tight as a bankrupt Sheyang!". After the Hynerian had examined them, he said "A pleasure doing business with you!". The Sebacean grabbed the gems before he could stash them in the chair out of their reach, and put them in a pocket of her trenchcoat. "We leave in a quarter- arn" she told Harrigan. Then she turned to her crewmates "I'll pay the tab, then we'll head off to the transport pod".  
  
"They do seem an odd lot" remarked Harrigan. "Doesn't matter, as long as they hold up their end of the bargain" Talannah answered "That Sebacean looked a bit cagey, she may suspect something. She carries herself like a Peacekeeper". "The food supplies will be at the ship by now" Harrigan said "We'd better get them stashed fast". They ran back to the dock. Sure enough, the supplies were there, as promised. They dragged the trolley up the tube and slung the boxes into every spare nook and cranny in the galley and cargo hold. Talannah rolled the trolley back down the tube, then closed and sealed the door. "Let's go" she said. She then put in a call to the Leviathan, advising them of their arrival. A female Interon answered, and said that they were expected.  
  
Harrigan followed the transmission in. "Look!" he said happily "Another Leviathan!". Talannah sighed. "I don't know what you like about them. They're just transport ships that happen to be alive. It's a bit annoying if you get one with a troublesome pilot, I know that". Harrigan eased the Harbringer over to the dorsal forward service hatch as he had done on Sheral. A comm call came through from the ship's pilot. "Why are you not entering the shuttle bay?" he asked "We can't starburst with you hanging on like that!" Harrigan replied with "Don't worry! You'll be able to starburst perfectly well. The Leviathan we came in on didn't have a problem with us, and neither will you, depend upon it". Harrigan slowly lowered the Harbringer to the Leviathan's hull and clamped on. "Seal made and locked" stated the computer. "Tal, dear" asked Harrigan "Before we go on board, fix up that comm gear. We'll need that sometime soon, I'm sure". Half an arn later, she ran a self-test. All lights showed green. "Right" decided Harrigan "We've got our swords and Vipers, that should do. Let's go".  
  
They went aft to the droproom. Harrigan opened their hatch and banged on the Leviathan's counterpart, which opened. "We thought you'd got lost!" came the Hynerian's voice from below. "Shut it, sluggo!" came the reply, from the same Interon that took our comm call earlier, thought Harrigan. "Permission to board?" asked Harrigan. "Come on" prompted the Sebacean, just out of visual range. Harrigan struggled and cursed again as he squeezed through the hatch, followed by Talannah. "We'll head up to Command so you can meet the others"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Only a few hundred microts later, the emerged into the slightly familiar sight of a Leviathan's Command deck. Harrigan looked around picking up those things familiar to him; manual controls, nav, comms... then he turned to look at the crew before him. A very mixed bunch, he thought, of several different races; but that doesn't really matter, does it? After all, here am I, completely inseparable from a Scarran!  
  
"Welcome to the Leviathan 'Moya'" introduced the Sebacean "I am Aeryn Sun. The Hynerian you already know..." "His Royal Slugness..." muttered Harrigan. "...but the others you do not. Chiana". The Nebari said "Hello!" gaily, "Jool" added the Sebacean. A quick wave. "Sikozu" A nod. Harrigan felt a strange distrust of this one, and sensed it from Talannah too. "Noranti" The old lady grinned and waved "Our doctor and part-time cook". "Ah, good!" Harrigan grinned "It's always good to know who the doctor is". "And the Luxan is Ka'Dargo" A short "Hello". Aeryn finished, looking around the Command. "Where the frell IS he?!" she asked Jool. "Maintenance" she replied "He's on his way up". The pilot came on the clamshell "He's almost there, Aeryn".  
  
The last member of the crew bounded through the door. "What did I miss?" a familiar face asked. "And this is..." Aeryn started, but Harrigan cut her off with "Commander Crichton? Yes, I know. Lieutenant Harrigan reporting, sir"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	12. Chapter 11 : Frankenstein's Soldier

Chapter 11 : Frankenstein's Soldier  
  
Crichton looked at Harrigan for several microts. "Who?" he asked finally. "Harrigan" Harrigan stated clearly "John Harrigan. Lieutenant, USAF. Last assigned to Canaveral AFB. We met while you and DK were working out the theory for the Farscape project". Crichton scratched his chin, still mystified as to who this giant in front of him was. Aeryn had picked up on Crichton's mystified surprise, and moved her hand to her pulse pistol. Dargo had unslung his qualta and moved away to one side, so if this mystery man attacked he couldn't get both of them at once.  
  
"Hey, guys!" pleaded Harrigan "I really am John Harrigan! It's a very long story how I came to look like this, and not a nice one either; but if you really want to hear it, I'll tell you" he finished more calmly. "Well, start talking" ordered Aeryn coldly. "Yes" added Dargo "We're all eager to know just who and what you really are". By now Dargo had converted his qualta into rifle mode, and had it levelled at Harrigan's midsection. Jool and Chiana had retreated behind the nearest control console, while Sikozu just leant against the wall, watching the proceedings without any obvious expression on her face at all. Rygel floated up against the ceiling in his throne-chair, observing from a distance.  
  
"This would be a lot easier if we had something to eat, especially for me" added Harrigan, anxious to defuse the escalting tension. Talannah had moved in closer to Harrigan and rested her hand on the butt of her Viper, preparing to defend him should the need arise. "Calm DOWN, everyone" he soothed "You too, Tal. You're far too tense." She lowered her hand from the butt of her Viper, which eased tension greatly. Then he turned back to the others "Come on! Why don't we sit down for a good meal, and I'll explain it all. How about that?" Aeryn looked at Crichton, who responded "Why not?". Then she turned to Dargo, who nodded. Jool and Chiana both nodded eagerly, obviously hungry, while Sikozu just shrugged. Noranti added "I'll go and make lunch for us!" and scuttled off to the galley.  
  
"What I'd like to know" probed Rygel "is just why you're accompanied by a Scarran". Crichton cut him off before he got himself into any more trouble with "Me too, Sparky. But we'll all be more relaxed and inclined to answer questions after we've eaten. Jool, Pip" he asked the two younger ladies "why don't you help Noranti get dinner ready?" They protested at that, but eventually left; it was obvious Jool wasn't too comfortable around Harrigan yet. Aeryn explained Rygel's query. "We have encountered Scarrans several times before" she clarified. Turning towards Talannah, she continued "Each time, they were hostile towards us". Talannah hissed, reaching for her Viper again; Harrigan squeezed her shoulder and whispered "It's OK, love", and she calmed down again. "Sometimes these have just been minor skirmishes, sometimes more" added Crichton "Once they kidnapped and tortured Aeryn here, to get to me". The two of them looked into each other's eyes, and hugged tightly "We had to infiltrate the base and get her back. That was nasty. Really, really bad" he shuddered, then continued "We retrieved her, as you see. But this was not without cost. Aeryn was pregnant. Because of the torture, the child was lost".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah looked at the John and Aeryn, as they stood there in each other's arms, remembering the nightmare of the Scarran base. Then she turned to Crichton. "I am sorry that your previous encounters with my people have been hostile ones" she replied "But you must not judge all Scarrans by the actions of a select few. Undoubtedly, your anger towards those you met was justified. But neither myself or John here have made any warlike actions against you. Nor do we intend to. Despite his unusual looks" she said, smiling up at him "he is of the same species as you." Harrigan hugged her close. She leaned into his arms thankfully, and continued "You will find out all you need to know. After we've eaten".  
  
Harrigan and Talannah were shown to their quarters. When Harrigan's room door was opened, Talannah followed him in. Harrigan flopped down on the bed gratefully. "I need rest, and I need food" he whispered tiredly, closing his eyes. Talannah looked at him, asking "Do you want me to go?". By way of an answer, Harrigan reached up and pulled her gently back down to the bed end near him. "I want you with me" he added fervently "I need you with me. If for nothing else to calm me down and apply much-needed advice and reason to whatever situation we get into". "You've been calming ME down far more than I've been calming you down!" Talannah laughed. Harrigan turned and looked straight into her eyes. "That's just one more reason we're made for each other, my dear" he replied lovingly "We each fill the gaps in each other's personalities and lifestyles. I mean, look at me!" Harrigan considered, stroking her brow "Back home I was a wild, headstrong rogue". He remembered back to some of the things he'd done to spice up his life before, and laughed softly. "Now? Well I'm still a bit wild and headstrong, but perhaps the rogue part is slowly boiling away. Entirely due to your influence, I'm sure"  
  
Talannah looked back at him. Oh, how hard I've fallen for him! she wondered. "As for me" she explained "I was always harsh and unbending. Even as a child. I was encouraged into a military career in the hope that it would either (1) channel this tendency usefully, or (2) break me. I took to the military life like a fish to water. When I displayed a talent for scouting and sneaking, an officer from the Deadheads recruited me. My career proceeded a little slower than I wanted, probably because I spoke my mind too often in front of the wrong people".  
  
Harrigan interrupted with "Oh, yes! I'm good at that one too. It used to bug the hell out of General Franklin when I did that in front of other high- rank officers, especially during a briefing. He's used to that spec-ops brand of peculiar oddness; but those useless frelniks who gave intel reports" he growled "didn't like me picking holes in their carefully made plans, especially when I did so out loud for eveyone to hear. Bunch of useless drannits! Most of them have been stuck in their little cubbyholes in the Pentagon or SOC HQ in Tampa for so long that they've lost touch with the real world. Like forgetting to check simple things, like if the beach is sand or quicksand. They don't know, or choose not to know, that all those gadgets are limited; sometimes you just need someone there on the ground to gather intel in person."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "That's what I used to do" Talannah replied animatedly. "It's really great, a real challenge! Sneaking past a bunch of armed Peacekeepers without being noticed, doing what you need to do, then getting back out again". Harrigan raised his hands sheepishly. "I can move stealthily, but I'm highly impatient." he clarified "I always prefer charging in and applying heavy firepower at every possible opportunity. Sneaking really tries my temper. Usually that's why I'm the heavy weapons man. Captain Lazarus steps in when things need blowing up, though"  
  
Then the revelations turned social. "I was always very stand-offish at the few military gatherings I went to" Talannah started "I'm sure I gave the impression that in some way I considered them potential targets." Harrigan hugged her, and replied with "Me? I was severely deficient in subtlety. I ended up putting my foot in it almost all the time and driving women away. Anyway, there's a fraternisation rule in the US military. Relationships between soldiers are watched carefully, in case they endanger operational capabilities. But now I've found you, Talannah" he added lovingly, kissiing her softly and long. When they broke off, he finished with "I don't need anyone else. Who would have thought it? Finding the love of my life is out amongst the stars, and not even the same species! But that's not important" he assured Talannah "Just as long as we're together".  
  
Crichton and Aeryn were walking up to Harrigan's quarters when they heard the discussion going on. Holding his finger up to his lips, he motioned Aeryn forward. The couple were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice the two eavesdroppers. When the two of them saw Harrigan holding Talannah so close, they realised that in addition to being accomplished soldiers they were very much in love. Crichton turned to Aeryn, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around him as well, drawing him to her. "His story is a bit like mine, isn't it?" Crichton asked Aeryn "Finding my one true love a long way from home". Aeryn chuckled a little, squeezed her lover tight, and kissed him long and passionately.  
  
Talannah just heard the developing situation outside. Shushing Harrigan, she snuck to the door and looked round. The situation in the corridor now was much like the one in their room just a short while ago, she saw. Beckoning Harrigan closer, they opened the door and walked out. Crichton and Aeryn backed away, but didn't completely let go of each other. "Don't worry about it" laughed Harrigan, as Crichton started to explain why they were there. Then he added hopefully "Don't suppose dinner is served, is it?"  
  
"It is, actually" Crichton replied "We were on our way to get you when we heard your, um, goings-on" Talannah giggled on hearing that, while Harrigan just grinned. Aeryn continued the explanation. "That set off your friend here" she added, punching him playfully on the shoulder "Then you came out to investigate, and here we are. I'll go and tell the others you're ready". Aeryn turned round and walked back to the dining area. Crichton turned to watch her go, then shook his head to bring his attention back to the here and now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Well isn't this interesting?" Crichton pondered rhetorically as they walked towards Moya's dining area. Then he took a more careful look at Harrigan "You look a lot different than when I saw you last, Lieutenant". Harrigan replied "John, please. Just John. Yes I do look a lot different. That part of the whole story is one of the nastier parts. But I'll tell you all about it after I've got some food in me."  
  
When Crichton, Harrigan, and Talannah reached the dining room, Noranti had a giant pot of chowder prepared for them. Harrigan immediately wolfed down his first bowlful before any of the others had got half way. He immediately gestured for another one, which was provided. After that one was finished, he wiped the remains off his mouth and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I'm sure you all want to know how I came to know Commander Crichton here" Harrigan explained, waving his arm in Crichton's direction "So I'll tell you. The short version, anyway. Here goes..."  
  
Harrigan started the story of how the mission came to be. After a short while, he got to the launch of the Shuttle. "Once that OSI Captain was off our back, the launch went off smooth as silk. I have to say it was really amazing going up!" he said excitedly "Just me, that corporal, and Mary – in control of the shuttle, off out to who knows where. When that odd-looking bluey-coloured pipe/tunnel/thing appeared and we went in, though, that was some of the most hair-raising flying I've ever done...". Aeryn asked "Do you know what that "pipe" you came through was?" "No" replied Harrigan "Haven't given that a thought. Pre-mission training only covered Shuttle flight training for me, not weird spatial phenomena". Crichton continued where Aeryn left off "It was a wormhole" he said. "A what?" Harrigan replied, perplexed "Like a mousehole?"  
  
"No, no" Crichton laughed "A wormhole connects certain points in spacetime together. Like a tunnel of sorts. You can travel in a few hundred microts what would take many cycles flying straight. But you have to be very careful, and concentrate on where you need to go. Otherwise, well...". Crichton left the details hanging in the air, but both him and Talannah surmised that death in some unpleasant form was the result. "Yes, well" Harrigan continued "I had my mission uppermost in my mind. All I was thinking about right then was carrying it out." Dargo stepped in with "And just what was your 'mission'? We are all anxious to know". Even Talannah turned towards Harrigan at this. She had not either heard of nor asked after what Harrigan's reason for being out here was. "That was simple in theory, but hard in practice" Harrigan continued after finishing his third bowl of chowder. When Noranti asked if he wanted more, he said "Not just now, thank you. But if you could pass that water jug...". After it was passed over, Harrigan drained the whole jug in less than four microts. After one belch, and an "Excuse me, ladies" in apology, he went on.  
  
"Ah yes, my mission. Find Commander Crichton and bring him back" Harrigan went on. Aeryn interrupted with "You do know, don't you, that we did return to Earth for a short while? During one of our little...adventures". Harrigan sensed that there was more that happened then that Aeryn wasn't telling him about went on then, but didn't let on "No, I didn't" Harrigan replied, surprised "When was that?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Aeryn looked over at Crichton, who replied with a date. "That would have been after I left, but a while before I got here" Harrigan replied. "So what happened in between?" asked Jool. Harrigan looked around the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and were waiting anxiously to hear every word he said.  
  
"Perhaps the young ladies should leave the room" Harrigan warned "What I have to say is nasty, even horrifying. They may not be able to handle it". "You obviously haven't heard what happened to me, then.." replied Chiana hotly, and recounted the whole story about her brother Neri and the Nebari resistance movement. "You see now?" she sniffed "We are no strangers to tragedy and sadness here". Harrigan walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry for your brother. Really. I would not have thought any of you except perhaps Aeryn would have any idea I've been through since my arrival". "Why me?" Aeryn queried. "Come on!" replied Harrigan "You've got military written all over you! Your posture, the ease with which you handled your weapon when I came aboard, the way you talk and ask questions. Round here, that'd mean Peacekeeper, most likely". "Ex-Peacekeeper" she replied flatly "After my first encounter with Crichton and these people, Captain Crais deemed me 'irreversibly contaminated'. That means that I'd had too much unauthorised exposure to unknown lifeforms, and could be subject to the Living Death if I returned to First Command."  
  
"What?!" Harrigan replied, stunned "They'd kill you for something not of your own doing, just because you didn't have a permission slip to go?" "Not exactly the most forgiving souls, Peacekeeper First Command" Crichton replied ironically. "Anyway" Harrigan decided "Back to my story. When we popped out of this 'wormhole', we we in entirely unknown territory. None of the constellations matched those on our star maps. I had Mary try to sniff out any comm transmissions that would indicate some level of civilisation. My corporal reported us low on fuel as well. So we had to stock up soon. What we needed was help. What we got was a Peacekeeper test flight coming across us and taking us prisoner. They were taking us back to their base, when the big bad wolf in the form of a bunch of Scarrans grabs us to take back to their base for use as lab rats". Harrigan smiled sadly at the memory of the Scarran dreadnaught, where he'd lost his crewmates. Talannah put her arm around him and drew him close. He looked over at her, whispered "Thanks, love", and continued on.  
  
"Only one Peacekeeper had survived up to that point" Harrigan continued "She had just finished training school, and her first exposure to the enemy was to be an infantry action on board an enemy vessel instead of on the bridge of a Command Carrier. Since she seemed very unsure of herself, she followed my lead. We engaged the Scarran crew in a running battle all over the ship. My own first encounter was trying to take on a Scarran tech while armed with nothing more than a pipe wrench. Bad move, BAD"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah winced at hearing that. "You must have done fairly well" she said "After all, you're still alive". "Damn well felt like I wasn't for a few minutes afterwards though, Tal" Harrigan replied "I wasn't like I am now. Back then I was about this much", indicating a space of about three inches, "taller than Commander Crichton. The Scarran was about the same amount bigger than Talannah here. About time for a tea break, I think" he finished happily, heading for the drinks cabinet. He threw a couple of flasks over to Commander Crichton, and grabbed one for himself. He slugged back half of the contents before it hit him that it wasn't regular water. "Whoo, that had quite a kick to it! What is it?"  
  
Dargo grabbed the flask. After reading the label, he stared at Harrigan. "You just swallowed enough oolik to drop a dozen Luxans" he said suspisciously "and not only are you still alive, you are actually able to conduct an intelligent conversation. What ARE you?" "We'll get to the good bits in a little while, Dargo" Harrigan assured him "Hold on. During the course of our little escapade we wrote off two engines, an air and water treatment plant, and two barrack rooms full of soldiers. But unfortunately our luck ran out big time" he explained, then paused, remembering the loss of his old friends and comrades. He pulled himself together and continued with "The Captain had put together an assault force and come after us himself. They had us cornered in one of the landing bays trying to commandeer a patrol ship to escape on. The whole force charged. We killed as many as we can, beating them back several times, but they just kept coming. A small group snuck around, blew a side wall, and tried to flank us. The corporal died trying to cover my flank from Scarran attack, and the Peacekeeper a little later from sharpshooter fire. I did manage to blow the Captain's right arm off at the elbow; and when we were finally caught I drew my pistol and emptied the mag into his left leg as well. Only two remained then" Harrigan remembered sadly "Mary, my comm officer, and myself. We were taken back to a Scarran gammak base for biological experimentation. I didn't find out until later that this base was the centre of what they called 'Bio-Research Project 12'. An effort to improve and enhance the effectiveness of the Scarran soldier from the ground up. But they wanted to test it on other species to make sure the principles were sound before using it on their soldiers."  
  
Even Aeryn and Dargo gasped in shock at hearing that. "The base we were at controlled an entirely separate project" explained Crichton "A genetic transformer. But the effects are only temporary. The commanders of this project must have known of their rival's problem and tried to work around it". "Possibly" murmured Harrigan "There were two subdivisions of the projects. Both advocated different methods and procedures. I was sent to Nexus One, the experimental procedures were worked on me, and I was put in a stasis tank under full anaeshesia for a quarter-cycle. The alterations worked a little better that they expected, and they found me breaking out of the tank two weeken ahead of schedule"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Chiana sniggered nastily "Bet they weren't expecting that!" "Indeed not, Chiana" Harrigan responded "Thankfully it was very early morning and there were no guards around. That place was a tech-prison. A place where they send people whose skills are too valuable to waste by killing them or sending them to a labour camp. Even the staff there are prisoners. The head scientist got the shock of his life when he found me up and about. But Nexus One favoured a more cautious approach. He managed to calm me down, barely, and led me off to the canteen where I ate every last morsel they had. A little less than two days later, a Peacekeeper retrieval team attacked the base to get my ship back. They found two other prisoners, but couldn't get in to my ship because the Peacekeeper who was with me gave me exclusive access before we left. While the retrieval team were fighting the guards, the scientist and myself got back into my ship and left. The retrieval team followed shortly afterwards with their rescued comrades and returned to their carrier. We made for the commerce planet where I came across Talannah for the first time, though I didn't know it at the then..."  
  
Harrigan looked over to see Talannah smiling up at him. As he reached over to her, she wrapped her own arms around him and drew him closer. Harrigan leaned over and kissed her lovingly, but Talannah didn't let it stop there. She swung one leg over his lap, sat down astride him and kissed back deeply and ardently, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Harrigan's grasp tightened in response, which only encouraged Talannah's lust. However, just as her hands were heading groinwards, all four chair legs finally let go explosively, dumping the pair of them on the floor.  
  
The whole room burst out laughing at that point. Harrigan and Talannah just lay in a tangled mess on the floor amongst the remains of the chair, holding each other close and laughing softly. Chiana and Jool were laughing the hardest; but even Dargo, Crichton and Aeryn were joining in to varying degrees. Finally Harrigan calmed down. "OK, guys. Sorry about that" he explained "Talannah is very single-minded when it comes to that kind of thing". She came right back with "I didn't hear you objecting!". Harrigan treated her to a slow smile and whispered "Why would I do something silly like that, my love?" in Scarran. She leaned into his shoulder, whispering loving endearments in Scarran in his ear. Before they could get going again, Aeryn cut in. "This is all very instructive, but you haven't finished your story yet. We'd like to hear the rest".  
  
"Oh, yes" Harrigan replied. He stood up, pacing back and forth across the room as he finished off his tale. "Well, there isn't that much left to tell. I got hold of a few new bits of useful equipment, then booked passage on a Leviathan transport with my ship out to where I found you lot. It turned out that Talannah had booked herself on board the ship. During our trip, we just really opened up to each other and our love is just going on stronger from there onwards". Harrigan left out the details of Talannah's past, feeling that if they were to be revealed, Talannah should do that.  
  
Jool finally asked a question. "I hope you don't mind me asking..." she asked "But how are you able to speak Scarran? Aeryn here knows a few words, but you seem to speak it fluently. Even down to slang." Harrigan looked at her in honest astonishment. "You know, I really haven't a clue" he replied, baffled. Then an idea came to him. "I've got the project notes in my ship. I'll bring them over and we'll see what we can find" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan beckoned Talannah over as Crichton and his crewmates began to talk amongst themselves. "You'd better be on your toes for this next bit" Harrigan cautioned her "Crichton is a friend, Aeryn also, I think. But the others I'm not yet sure about". Talannah pondered this as they walked back up to the hatch the Harbringer was docked over. "Chiana and Jool will probably follow Crichton's lead" Talannah decided "Noranti also. That Hynerian will go whichever way benefits him the most – that'll be tiresome, and may be expensive as well, but we will know which buttons to press to get the right reponse. That Sikozu, though" she continued "I don't quite trust her. Even the others watch her closely. And she really doesn't seem to like me much". She resolved to keep her Viper with her, loaded and ready, and her shortswords sharp – just in case.  
  
A few minutes later, they saw the hatch above them. Opening it, Harrigan boosted Talannah through the hole, and pulled himself up afterwards. "Armoury" he stated, walking aft. When he opened the armoury, he walked in and grabbed a G8C off the wall rack. After checking that there was a round in the chamber and the safety was on, he handed it to Talannah. "This is a modified HK G8 light machine gun" he explained "This one's suppressed, and fires heavier, subsonic rounds in semi or full-auto modes. The safety's down by your right thumb. It's easy to read – one bullet symbol means 'semi auto' and that open ended tube of bullets means 'full auto'. The bullet with a cross over it means 'safe'.  
  
Talannah hefted the unfamiliar weapon, testing the weight and feel. Her Scarran strength helped her hold the modified HK as if it were a rifle. "Hmm" she pondered "Not bad at all. What about this?" she asked, pointing at the scope. "Combo-scope" Harrigan replied "That Luxan gunmaker really came through there. Twist the knob to the left and a reflex sight come up – that's the one you see now. Twist to the right, and a sniper scope comes up – 4 to 12 zoom, wide front lens for low light. The assembly is rather bulky, but it's worth it. Leave the reflex sight up for now". Talannah slung the weapon's carrying strap over her shoulder, saying "Next?".  
  
Harrigan pulled a bunch of web gear over, slotting ammo drums into various pouches. When he had two complete sets, he passed one over to Talannah and put the other one on himself. "Ammo" he explained "That drum holds 100 rounds. When you need to reload, press the lever directly behind the drum" demonstrating on his own gun "Try and keep the empty drum in an empty pouch if you can – we can re-use them. Then slap in a new one" Harrigan shoved the drum back in. Talannah heard a slight 'click' as the drum seated in the gun. "That click means the drum's in properly. Then it's back to rock- n-roll". He also grabbed a dozen CS grenades, keeping half and passing the others over to Talannah. "What are these?" she asked, turning one over and over "They don't look like tarvek grenades". "That's cause they aren't" Harrigan replied "They're CS gas bombs. Non-lethal, used for riot control and hostage rescue squads. Never can tell, may be useful. Now let's get what we came for" he finished, heading for the bridge. A few microts later, he came back with a small datapod.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Back we go" Harrigan prompted. They both went back through the hatch; Talannah first, then Harrigan. He noticed the way her G8C immediately came up to the ready position, as if she were in hostile territory. "Ease off, dear" he soothed "Keep it low, like you're on patrol – not up, like you're in a firefight. We shouldn't antagonise them any more than necessary. These are just so we're prepared for any eventuality". Harrigan saw Talannah lowered her weapon as he asked. His hand flicked through the Scarran battlesign for 'advance with caution' as he moved off for the dining area again.  
  
Talannah recognised the sign. How does he know all this stuff? she wondered. Jool was right. How can he speak Scarran fluently, when he's never even met one before me? That battlesign code is only taught to military units, how come he knew it well enough to give the right signal first time off? I guess we'll all find out soon, she mused. That datapod must have some very interesting stuff on it... Nevertheless, she moved off behind Harrigan in the correct position. Just before she did, she activated the small antisurveillance unit she still carried.  
  
"Where are they, Pilot?" yelled Dargo. "They should be on their way by now!" Pilot came on over the clamshell. "I can't track them precisely, Ka'Dargo" he replied peevishly "Every time I try, the cameras fill with fuzz and the microphones drop offline. I do know that the zone of interference is heading for your location, however". Then the clamshell went off. "Guns ready!" yelled Dargo, raising his qualta. "Back down, D" ordered Crichton "They're just a bit wary. They haven't met us before. That Scarran may not trust all of us yet. You know how Scarrans think".  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, John" grunted Dargo "But I'll keep this close by. I suggest you do the same" he suggested to the others. Sikozu had returned to her quarters, and neither Chiana nor Jool were armed; but Aeryn had a pulse rifle and John had the pistol that accompanied him almost everywhere he went. Both checked that the shakan oil was still fresh. It was. Noranti just stayed where she was, apparently unconcerned.  
  
Harrigan smelled the faint stink of shakan oil, and brought his fist up in the universal sign 'enemy seen or suspected'. Talannah came up beside him. "Can you smell that?" he whispered. "Smell what?" she asked. "Shakan oil" Harrigan replied "They must have tried to track us with the Pilot's internal systems. Since they've broken out the guns, something must have got them on edge. Any ideas?" Talannah looked down at the floor, noticeably upset. "I turned my antisurveillance unit on" she replied softly "I didn't want them listening in. I'm sorry, my love" she continued, looking up at him now "I should have followed your lead. Will you forgive me?" she said.  
  
Harrigan rested a hand on her shoulder. "Of course" he replied. "That's one thing you're supposed to do when you're in love. Forgive each other. Now turn it off, and let's get going"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah flicked a small switch on an egg-sized black box on her belt, deactivating the antisurveillance unit. The interference on Pilot's sensors immediately disappeared. "Trackers now register the two newcomers coming towards you" Pilot advised over the clamshell "Armed. Heavily armed".  
  
As Talannah and Harrigan rounded the corner, Aeryn raised her rifle. "Place your weapons on the floor and you hands over your head!" she ordered "Now!". Harrigan rested his hand on Talannah's shoulder, saying "Get behind me". Once he was assured Talannah was safe, he lowered his weapon (but didn't drop it), lifted his hands in concilliation, and said "Look, guys. This gear's purely precautionary. Tal's got some bad vibes about one or two of you. She felt better with a little firepower. We aren't actually going to kill any of you. You're Commander Crichton's friends. It's very bad manners to kill the friends of friends".  
  
Aeryn was in no mood to be pacified. She put one bolt in the floor, and stated "Drop your weapons, or the next one's higher!" Harrigan just kept on coming, which caused Aeryn to fire a short burst straight into his chest. When Harrigan just shrugged it off, Aeryn was so stunned that she didn't attempt to stop him taking her rifle away and throwing it over to Crichton, who put it on the table. "Why don't some people ever learn?" he muttered, then raised his voice and continued "If my restraint from ripping the lady here to pieces isn't evidence enough of my peaceful intent, I don't know what is. I went to get that datapod that has the project notes. Here it is" he revealed, showing it to everyone. He turned to the nearest of Moya's crew, which happened to be Chiana. "Is there a holoprojector round here?" he asked. Chiana nodded and ran off to medical and retrieved one from there.  
  
While she was gone, Harrigan helped Aeryn up from where she'd collapsed on the floor in stunned horror. "What are you?" she asked, quite badly scared "Even a Scarran would have been hurt quite badly by that! There's not even a scratch on you!" Harrigan showed her the scorch marks where the pulse fire had burned a thin layer off his carapace. "Yes there is, actually" he clarified "But it'll heal in a half-arn or so, no worries. As for the 'What are you?' part, why don't we find out?" he said cheerily, taking the projection unit off Chiana, who'd just returned. "Pilot!" Harrigan yelled "You'll want to watch this as well. It'll really make your eyes pop out. Jool" he directed "Turn off the lights!"  
  
Talannah activated the holoprojector. A prompt came up asking if they wanted an overview or full details. Talannah selected 'overview' and sat back with the rest of the little group. Even Sikozu had returned now and was watching avidly. A Scarran head appeared. "That's the head scientist" Harrigan whispered. Then the audio cut in. "Private log, Scout-Runner Nrakal, chief scientist of Bio-Research Project 12, Nexus One. Despite my capture by High Command" the commntary explained "Apparently for political instability, I was sent to this benighted hole of a tech-prison instead of receiving the death penalty as so many of my comrades have. The project I was assigned to happened to be the one we have so feared was being put into action by those now leading High Command. Since the warhawks seized power from the more moderate factions and installed their own puppet as Commander in Chief of the Scarran armies, their genetic enhancement programs have been fast-tracked. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The genetic transformer developed at the Takhsis base was only partially successful – it worked as ordered, but the effects wore off after a short period of time. So other projects were instituted. Two of these were set up at the tech-prison where I am currently incarcerated. These are each seeking ways to permanently enhance and transform the Scarran soldier for greatly increased effectiveness in combat in the war against the Sebaceans. One of these, Nexus One, was placed under my charge by the base Commandant. The other in Nexus Two, was led by a scientist loyal to the warhawks. Thankfully for me the base Commandant didn't check my record – or my cover would have been blown to pieces, followed by the rest of me".  
  
"That scientist was a spy?" asked Chiana "Who for?". "Ssh!" hissed Dargo "Maybe we'll find out".  
  
"From then on" the voice continued "test spcimens were procured by raiding passing ships and capturing likely samples from their crews. Approximately fifteen were brought in this way before success was achieved with the subject known as John Harrigan". All heads turned to Harrigan. "Hey, that's me!" he grinned. "OK, OK" the rest of them said, shushing him "Let's hear the rest". "The original schedule called for a detailed examination under quarantine procedures before the experimental procedures started. Since the subject was at least nominally Sebacean, we bypassed this part of the procedures as that genotype is well known to us". "But I wasn't Sebacean!" grinned Harrigan again, waggling his eyebrows "Their mistake". "Enough already!" the girls responded.  
  
Aeryn pressed the pause button to restart the log. "Over the objections of the head of Nexus Two," the scientist went on "the subject was placed in a stasis tank under full anaesthesia for the project proper. The Nexus Two project leader felt we could always obtain other specimens if this one failed, but I thought it better to get it right first time. The transformation proceeded exactly on schedule until approximately four weeken from project end. While the exact events are unclear, we can safely assume the following. Some time thereafter, several of the alterations kicked in. This caused the rest to follow ahead of schedule. Since one of the first enabled the subject's body to neutralise foreign substances, he overcame the effects of the tranquiliser used faster than we could put it in. The alarm went off approximately two weeken ahead of schedule. I arrived at the lab to find the subject fully awake, smashing the tanks to pieces. After a full bio-scan was obtained, it became clear that the physical enhancements, at least, had succeeded beyond all expectations. I decided at this stage to sequester the project logs and other vital data to prevent High Command from using my work to enslave all life. The pod you have contains all the project data necessary to replicate the changes in new subjects. The old backups currently in the possession of the High Command are not complete. They have critical flaws that were not fully solved until I compiled this log".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "The intended results of the project on the specimen should be as follows" Nrakal concluded. All present craned forward to make sure they didn't miss out "Massive skeletal bulk and density enhancement to provide the base for increased load-carrying capacity and physical strength, plus increased resistance to falling and battle damage that would normally cause loss of limbs. Similarly huge muscle bulk and density enhancements were applied – this was primarily to give the subject unmatched hand-to-hand combat prowess, but should enable the subject, if required, and in conjunction with the aforementioned skeletal enhancements, to carry an Intruder-class pulse cannon with both hands, along with a power source on the subject's back, and fire the weapon for extended periods of time – at the cost of slowing walking speed to one half normal"  
  
Jool, Chiana, and Crichton stared open-mouthed in astonishment at the man before them, while Aeryn and Dargo just took it all in silently. The capabilities already mentioned, they realised, would enable a Scarran heavy infantry unit to annihilate ten times their number without serious casualties. And the log hadn't stopped yet, either!  
  
"Combat capacity should be further enhanced by modification of the subject's nervous system for triple-redundancy" the scientist continued again "In the event that any poisonous substances overcome the other defences, this provides an approximate 75% increase in resistance to chemical agents. Immune system alterations provide similar increases to resistances against bioagents as well. Initial simulations show a faint possibility, less than 10%, that these systems could operate simulateously at times of stress, shortening reaction times even further"  
  
"I've seen the truth of that myself" Talannah added "When I first met Harrigan, he took on a Deadhead squad leader in hand to hand combat. Within three hundred microts, and with minimal combat training, he'd pounded the Deadhead to a pulp. The Scarran had to be taken away in an ambulance with critical injuries". She squeezed Harrigan, who returned it happily, then unpaused the log. "Additional battle-damage resistance was applied in the form of a vastly thickened epidermis and a thick external multi-layered carapace. Backed by increased healing and regenerative capacities, this should enable the subject to recover form any damage that doesn't immediately cause death within approximately three solar months. A limb could conceivably regenerate in a weeken. The project standards call for short term resistance to light anti-armour weapons, and this has been achieved, I feel. The subject's lungs and heart have been altered to allow a fivefold increase in tolerances to hazardous atmospheres. Finally, some enhancements were made to the basic senses. The armoured skin made touch enhancement impossible, but capabilities in the areas of hearing and vision should receive the greatest enhancements; though taste sensitivity has benn increased slightly as well"  
  
The scientist turned a page in his lab notes, then looked up "This is not without cost. The subject will initially experience fits of anger and rage until the hormone levels slow down. Even then, the subject will undoubtedly still be very short-tempered and impatient"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "My brothers in the Blood Hand persuaded me to add three highly unusual additions to the program. One was the incorporation of a large bank of genetic knowledge. Since the test subject would not be aware of Scarran history, or be able to read our language, the ability to read and write both Modern and Old Scarran was written into the genetic makeup; along with similar capacity in Modern and Old Sebacean, Charrid, Nebari, Modern and Ancient Luxan, plus several specialised military and commercial dialects of several species. Traditional Scarran combat skills were added to aid him in the assimilation into our culture; though both these and the language skills may take some time to appear. The last two capabilities are perhaps the most frightening and extensive of those given to the subject. If it works, the subject's highly energised nervous system will enable him to eventually deliver a killing electrical charge over approximately fifteen to twenty metras. The exact distance is uncertain without proper testing. The final one is the addition of a booster gland. This may be activated in order to inject synthetic combat drugs into the subject's bloodstream for emergency use. This should not be used lightly – overuse can lead to the subject being incapacitated for a maximum projected interval of two weeken while the body recovers, and possible psychological addiction as well" The sounds of heavy footsteps came over the audio track "I must go now. If any of the Blood Hand obtain this data, or find the test subject, you must at all costs prevent both from falling into the hands of Scarran High Command, or any other authorities. It is clear now that this program is too powerful for any to control. Scout-Runner Nrakal signing off".  
  
Sikozu was probably the most shocked of all, but was more outwardly sympathetic. "My species were virtually enslaved by the Scarrans" she explained "but none have endured the pain you did while incarcerated at tha...tha...that gulag!". Harrigan sensed that this was true as far as it went, but that she had her own means in mind for revenge. She would bear watching.  
  
Jool finally unfroze long enough to add "Well, that explains his speaking Scarran. I just wish now I didn't know the rest of it". Chiana just looked him up and down, saying "Wow!". Talannah noticed that her inspection seemed more than merely curious and growled at her menacingly, fingering her Viper. "Bear off, the pair of you" ordered Crichton stepping between them "There will be no catfights or hissy fits in this ship, whatever the reason. We've got too much else to deal with to brawl amongst ourselves".  
  
While Crichton and Moya's crew were arguing over possible implications of this newly revealed data, Harrigan retrieved the datapod and stuffed it in one of his pockets. Talannah prodded the innards of the device with a couple of bits of bent wire and shorted it's memory and OS ROM units. The crackle and sparks caused the others to break off and turn round. "That device could have had a recorder on board" Talannah stated flatly "I cannot take the chance of this data, or my love" she continued more softly, looking over at Harrigan. He threw his arms around her and drew her close gratefully and happily, as she continued with "...falling into enemy hands"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "You sound like military, or wose, a spy, when you say that" Sikozu probed. Talannah looked over at Harrigan, who nodded. She shrugged her shoulders, and replied "I was, of sorts. I was in the intellegence directorate's special action division before I met my John". Harrigan held her sofly, just looking happily into her eyes. Aeryn, Crichton and Chiana were surprised at the strength of the love and trust expressed in her tone, but Sikozu went off the deep end.  
  
"We've got a DEADHEAD on our ship?!" she screamed "A frelling Deadhead? Do you even know what they do?" she howled turning to Harrigan. "If they're anything like the spies and skulkers back home" he replied calmly "they do all kinds of really nasty stuff. I know my unit was seconded to intelligence agencies at least twice for various clandestine or black-bag jobs. It's nothing I haven't done myself or heard about. Besides, I love Talannah, and trust her with my life". Talannah gave him a long kiss in thanks for that public confession.  
  
Sikozu couldn't handle her companions acceptance of the Scarran's presence on board Moya. She grabbed Aeryn's rifle before she could be stopped and raised it to fire. Harrigan swept Talannah round behind him, and raised his othe hand to push Sikozu away. Chiana noticed a blue crackling spreading quickly over Harrigan's right hand and yelled "Down!"  
  
All except Sikozu immediately dropped to the floor. She was so far gone in rage that she didn't hear. The charge leapt off Harrigan's arm, impacted dead-centre on her chest, and threw her all the way across the room, knocking her out. Jool came in closer to examine her, but Talannah waved her off. "There may still be a residual charge in her body" she explained "It'll wear off shortly. She's still breathing, I can tell, so eventually she'll recover. But she's quite literally had a shock she won't forget in a hurry". Harrigan added "That wasn't intentional. I only wanted to push her away so she wouldn't hurt Talannah."  
  
"What do you think, Sparky?" Crichton asked Rygel, who was floating near the ceiling. "I don't much care" he replied gruffly "As long as neither of them try to take what's mine, they can stay as long as they like as far as I'm concerned. Besides, they may prove useful if we run into trouble. Especially war on legs over there" he finished, gesturing towards Harrigan. "Thankyou, your royal frogness" Harrigan replied, bowing "It's so nice to be appreciated". The laughter that followed dispelled the tension in the air.  
  
"If it helps at all..." asked Pilot over the clamshell "Moya does not mind either of them being here. She says that the little ship is a little uncomfortable clamped on her hull, but she doesn't mind". Harrigan tapped the wall, replying "Moya, you're quite safe with me. We came to you from another Leviathan by the name of Sheral, who actually seemed to like us. She even spoke to me a couple of times, and expressed sadness at our leaving. A fine ship by all accounts."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We'd better get some sleep" interrupted Rygel "We should be at this next commerce planet tomorrow, and I'm tired". "Good idea" responded Harrigan "Talannah and myself will adjourn to my ship for the night". Talannah snuggled up close when she heard that. Harrigan turned to her and added "We'll both need sleep, love, if we're to be ready for that commerce planet; delightful though your plan is, my dear, it'll have to wait". Noranti dragged the still unconscious Sikozu off to the sick bay, while the rest returned to their quarters. "ETA at the commerce planet?" asked Crichton. There was a short delay, then Pilot came back with "About eight arns. This Harrigan has the right idea. You should all get some sleep".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	13. Chapter 12 : Off to see the king

Chapter 12 : Off to see the king  
  
Eight and a half arns later, and Talannah still couldn't shake Harrigan awake. She'd tried shaking him several times, and even kicking him once – all she'd got from that was a small bruise on her foot. Harrigan had muttered "...not now Mum, just a couple more minutes..." under his breath, and turned over on his other side. Talannah growled a little in impatience and resolved to ask some of Moya's crew for ideas in getting her lover awake.  
  
When she walked into the dining room, Chiana, Aeryn, and Crichton were waiting for her. "Where's Harrigan?" Chiana asked. "Still asleep" Talannah replied irritably "I tried everything I could think of – he just mutters a little, turns over , and goes back to sleep. If any of you have any ideas..." Chiana looked up, grinned, and walked over to Talannah,.and whispered frantically in her ear for seveal microts. After she'd gone back to her seat, Talannah looked over at her, saying "While that idea was MOST eye-opening, Chiana, I don't think it's too suitable for the current situation." After seeing Chiana's dejected look, she added "But it'll definitely come in useful later, though" and smiled to herself, thinking just how useful it would be. Then she turned to Crichton. "How about you? He's your species, after all" Talannah enquired.  
  
"Not a clue" Crichton replied, out of ideas "Neither me or my sister ever had that problem. We were all light sleepers in my family". Aeryn sat at the table, head in her hands, mulling over ideas. Then a wicked grin came over her face as a particularly nasty idea occurred to her. Getting up, she gestured at the others to follow her. "Talannah" she asked "Perhaps you could show us where he is...". A few hundred microts later, they arrived at the Harbringer's hatch, where Talannah turned towards them. "I'm not sure John would really want anyone else in his ship yet, but we'll have to take the chance" she decided "Chiana, you stay here. Aeryn, Crichton, come with me". Chiana pouted a little, but one look at Talannah's face convinced her not to push her luck. "Besides..." Talannah added "If the rest of your friends wonder where we are, you can tell them"  
  
The three of them scampered up through the hatch and into the Harbringer. Aeryn's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the interior. "This is a Harbringer, isn't it?" Aeryn said in surprise, turning to Talannah "I've heard a lot of wild gossip and rumour about them, but my superiors always hotly denied them. Looks like the rumours were right" And First Command wrong, again, she didn't add. Talannah had heard a little about them herself but hadn't connected the gossip with this ship. "You'll have to ask John that later" she said, cutting off speculation "If we manage to wake him".  
  
They tiptoed down to the bunkroom. Talannah opened the door, letting Aeryn and Crichton see Harrigan fast asleep on the bunk against the far wall. Aeryn held her finger up to her mouth for silence, snuck up behind Harrigan's bunk, drew a deep breath, and yelled "GET UP SOLDIER, THAT'S AN ORDER!!" in full drill-instructor mode.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The sight of about seven and a half feet and 1100 pounds of Harrigan leaping to attention and yelling "Yes, sir! Right, sir! Absolutely, sir!" sent all three of them into wild paroxysms of laughter. Talannah just leaned against the wall, laughing softly; but Aeryn and Crichton collapsed into each other's arms, laughing their heads off. It took several microts before Harrigan's brain kicked in and realised what they had done. After washing his face in the sink nearby, he turned grumpily to them. "That was nasty" Harrigan grumbled "I really need my sleep! How long before we get there anyway?"  
  
"We've 'been there' for the last ¾ of an arn, my slumbering giant" Talannah told him, tapping his carapace. "All we needed to do was get you up, and we could start finalising landing preparations". Harrigan rubbed the sleep from his eyes and said blearily "I don't suppose there's a hot shower somewhere on Moya, is there?" "There is, actually" Crichton replied "One tier down, about half way back, portside". "I'll just get my stuff" Harrigan replied. He retrieved a spare pair of uniform trousers and his loadout bag, and followed the rest of them back out of the Harbringer. Aeryn resolved to ask Harrigan about his ship at the earliest possible opportunity.  
  
After they reached the shower facility, Aeryn and Crichton headed off to Command to wait for them. Harrigan immediately removed his trousers, dropped his loadout bag on a bench, and bolted for the nearest shower. After he'd closed the curtain, a "Aaah..." of relaxation was heard as the steaming water washed over him. Talannah clamped down ruthlessly on the thoughts running across her mind, and relieved herself of her own uniform and stepped into another shower.  
  
A thousand or so microts later, Harrigan emerged from his cubicle and towelled himself off. Swinging his shoulders from side to side to work out the kinks, he hissed slightly at the twinges of pain. "Damn shoulders...lower back...oooh!" he moaned. Talannah slipped out of her cubicle and walked softly over to his bench. She started kneading his shoulder muscles softly, but insistently, with her fingers. "Oooh, yes..." Harrigan said in response to Talannah's ministrations. "Just right, love...bit lower..." he urged. Then Talannah must have hit the perfect spot just the right way, because Harrigan let off a piercing screech that echoed over most of Moya. Talannah shook her head slowly to get rid of the ringing in her ears, then looked down at Harrigan with a pleased smile on her face. He slowly turned around to look at her, surprised to see that she hadn't put her uniform back on. "Tal, my love..." he stuttered, just because the sight of her completely naked was rapidly turning him into a slobbering thickwit, then continued with "You appear to be..." before she interrupted, adding softly "Out of uniform? Yes, my dear, my wonderful love, I suppose I am".  
  
She swung one leg over the bench and sat astride his lap. Then her fingers started wandering through what remained of his hair. Harrigan's own arms wrapped around her and drew her closer, delighting in the feel of her unexpectedly smooth Scarran skin under his fingers. Talannah wriggled in her own delight at the way Harrigan's carapace seemed to soften and bend at her touch. "Mmmm...good, so good..." she moaned, as she stroked his chest carapace. When Harrigan's questing touch reached her own chest, the strength of her desire drove a screech of her own from her throat.  
  
It just happened that Chiana and Jool were walking down to the armoury on that level to find Aeryn when Harrigan's first screech ripped through the air. Jool looked back and forth, slightly scared, saying "What the frell's that?!" Chiana, being a little more experienced in these matters, already had a slight idea. Grinning to herself, she urged Jool to follow her. "Come on!" she encouraged Jool "Let's see what's going on!" They'd made it to the end of the relevant corridor when Talannah's own softer, but no less ardent, screech echoed though the hallway. By now Jool was beginning to catch on. "I...I think I'll stay here" she decided, stopping a few metras from the shower facility. "Piker!" Chiana taunted, sticking her tongue out, before looking round the doorway. She immediately drew her head back, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Well?" Jool prompted. Chiana didn't say anything, just grinned and shook her head from side to side. Then Aeryn, Crichton, Dargo, and even Sikozu turned up, slightly out of breath. "What's going on?" asked Sikozu crossly "We're going to be late!" Then another screech from Harrigan, plus another from Talannah shortly afterwards, came out through the door at almost ear- splitting volume. Crichton turned, stunned, towards the showers; then looking at Chiana, who moved her hands in vague, but thoroughly descriptive motions that left no doubt at all in anyone's mind as to what was going on in there.  
  
"Well, then" muttered Sikozu, walking off to the shuttle bay. Crichton and Aeryn just leaned against the wall, hugging each other. Chiana got on the comm. "Pilot?" she asked "Could you put a call thorugh to the shower facility on tier 2? Harrigan and Talannah are in there...together. Perhaps you could remind them we have to be going?" There was a break of a few microts while Pilot digested Chiana's little revelations, then Pilot activated the wall comm closest to Harrigan and apprised him of the situation.  
  
Harrigan and Talannah reluctantly separated, looking at each other lovingly. "Come on" he urged Talannah, extending his hand towards her. "I've pushed my luck too far as it is" he added under his breath. "What do you mean?" Talannah replied, slightly upset. Harrigan kissed her softly on the mouth, adding "Just me, love. I was brought up in a very traditional family. My parents taught me not to...well, you know..." Talannah nodded. Harrigan continued with "Unless it's with a lady I'm married to". When he saw the look on Talannah's face, he lifted her chin up gently, explaining "But don't worry about that, my..." , he used an untranslatable word in Old Scarran that means 'matchless one', "I've got a plan to take care of that. Oh, yes!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Oh please, please, please! Talannah exulted. Say it! She knew the Old Scarran word he used, and it pleased her greatly that Harrigan applied it to her, but the last few words almost caused another screech of delight when they sunk in. He loves me, he needs me, he really does! This revelation did cause a slight squeal, but both of them calmed down and quickly put their clothes, and their weapons, back on. "Ready?" Talannah asked, looking over at Harrigan. He smiled back at her, patting the G8C he'd retrieved from his loadout bag. "Always" he replied. Talannah tightened his scabbard-straps for him, then she said "Let's go".  
  
They stepped out of the shower facility side by side, to the sound of Chiana's appreciative cheers. "Button it, Chi" ordered Crichton. Then he turned to Harrigan. "We'd better get down to the shuttle bay. Ground Control's been expecting us for the last quarter-arn now". As they made to leave, Harrigan interrupted with "No, no! Why don't we take mine?" Harrigan looked towards Aeryn "I'm pretty sure you've got a few questions about my ship. Perhaps once you've seen it in more detail, you can answer some of mine about it as well". Crichton looked over at Aeryn, who nodded. She activated her comm, saying "Sikozu? Rygel?" Both answered. "Get youselves along to the dorsal forward inspection hatch on tier one. We're taking Harrigan's ship".  
  
Harrigan called ahead, getting the computer to lock down all internal doors except the bunkroom. He didn't want to take any chances that either Rygel's or Chiana's inquisitive natures might get the better of them. Aeryn scratched her chin, then issued a few more orders over her comm. When Harrigan looked over, she explained "I told Dargo, Chiana, and Sikozu to stay on board with Noranti in case of emergencies. Dargo wasn't too happy, but he knows he'll be needed to keep the two girls under control if nothing else". Harrigan nodded, adding "So we'll have you, Commander Crichton, Jool, Rygel, Talannah, and myself then. Not a problem". They reached the hatch, which Harrigan opened. "Please don't touch anything" Harrigan asked "Even I don't know what some of the odder buttons do, and I own this ship, so let's not cause any problems by inadvertantly firing a weapon or soemthing, hmm?" Everyone responded in the affirmative, then followed Harrigan in.  
  
"Tal, next to me" Harrigan directed, pointing to the copilot's chair. "Aeryn, over there" he added, pointing to the nav console. "Crichton, there" he said pointing to the flight engineer's seat. "Sorry about the stink. My old corporal puked over there, and I just can't get rid of the smell. Must be in the aircon or something. Rygel" Harrigan ordered, pointing at the floating Hynerian "Stay by Crichton and DON'T MOVE". Then he turned to Jool. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to stash you in the tail gunner's turret" he explained, pressing a button to unlock it. "There's nowhere for you to sit here. You can talk over the interphone to us; and the aft sensors are on, so you can see anything coming from behind. The gun itself is disarmed for now. Go straight down the corridor. It's right at the end". Jool ran off down the corridor, strapped herself in the turret seat, and shut the door remotely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan stuffed his G8C back in his loadout bag, which got stuffed under the console. Then he strapped himself in and pressed a few buttons "Initial preflight check, all good. Aeryn?" he enquired. She pressed half a dozen buttons rapidly, then reported "All system go. EW, in the green. Surveillance systems, check. Nav systems, check. Threat receivers, check. Autosystems backup, check". "Crichton?" Harrigan added next. Crichton pressed a further three buttons, then reported "All three engines in the green. Fuel tanks filled, no leaks. Power systems at full capacity. Forward, top, and tail guns fully operational". Harrigan checked his own readouts to verify this information, as did Talannah. He raised one hand, saying "All check?" Talannah slapped his hand in reply adding an "All check" of her own.  
  
Harrigan activated the interphone. "I am Lieutenant Harrigan, your pilot for this flight. Please ensure that any carry-on luggage is stowed in the appropriate compartments. Federal regulations require this to be a non- smoking stealth aircraft" he added, grinning "and remember that, if required, the barf bags are on the seat back in front of you!" Crichton laughed at that, remembering the airline flights he'd been on back on Earth. "Crichton?" Harrigan asked "Please signal Pilot that we're about to separate". Crichton signalled Pilot, whose return call got shunted to the interphone by Aeryn. When Harrigan looked over in surprise, she just winked at him. "Myself and Moya copy your separation" Pilot responded "Have a safe planet leave, everyone".  
  
"Grab your gizzards, people!" Harrigan said excitedly, flipping the clamp switches. Several clunking noises followed. Harrigan gave a short burst of power, shoving the Harbringer clear of Moya's hull. "Aeryn" Harrigan ordered "Contact ground control and request a landing pit for us. We're about five times longer than a Marauder-ER, if they ask". A swift "Aye, Lieutenant" was the only reply. A few microts later, Ground Control cam on the comm. "Sensors show no trace of your ship. Our landing systems can't lock on and guide you in. Please explain" came the rather surprised and aggrieved voice from below. Harrigan waved a finger to and fro, shushing Aeryn and Talannah, then responded himself. "This is Lieutenant Harrigan. I am master, pilot, and owner of this ship. I'd be very surprised if you could pick us up. Just ready a landing pit for a craft approximately five times longer than a Marauder-ER and activate it's homing beacon. I'll follow that in"  
  
The flight controller turned to his superior. "Squire" he asked "Where shall I send them?". The squire thought a while and responded "Bay three. It's big enough, and it's also closest to a security station. Our lord will have been notified of the arrival of this unusual vessel; He will want to question it's owner, I'm sure". The controller replied "As you say, squire", then relayed the necessary information back to Harrigan on board the Harbringer.  
  
"On the way" Harrigan replied. But before he moved off, he looked over at Aeryn questioningly. She caught on at once. "Since they can't detect us, someone down below will probably want to question us a little" she explained for the others "There may be a small reception committee waiting for us"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan nodded. "That's right, people" he added "Before we leave, eveyone will stop off at the armoury to pick up their weapon of choice. I'd recommend something big, but that's just me"  
  
Down on the surface, Lord Rajan, governor of the city, had just been advised of their arrival. "Why aren't the sensors registering their ship?" he asked the senior air control squire pointedly"I've had some of the best sensors installed here at my spaceport and not so much as a half-blip of this newcomer. Perhaps someone can explain why?" On the Harbringer, Aeryn had hacked the internal monitors in the tower. She gave a thumbs up to Harrigan, who pressed the transmit button on the control stick. "I'll tell you all that you need to know when we're down. Hold your horses!" Harrigan urged happily "Rewards come to those who wait!" Then he cut the comm.  
  
"How the frell did they penetrate comm security?!" Lord Rahjan screamed. The now browbeaten senior squire responded "While we do have countersurveillance equipment installed, it's not quite state of the art. Plus our operators don't have the Peacekeeper, Nebari, or even Scarran, training that would be needed to make the most of what we do have. Well- trained operators with superior equipment could bypass the safeguards". Lord Rahjan turned to his personal squire, saying "Get six armoured men-at- arms over to their blast pit, and come yourself as well. I intend asking them a few questions".  
  
The Harbringer was coming up to landing time. "Talannah, you have the conn" Harrigan said quickly "Take us down. Aeryn, Crichton, Rygel – with me. Jool" he added over the comm "To the armoury!" A few microts later, they were all outside the armoury door. Harrigan tapped out a code, and let them all in. "Get hot!" he ordered "I got pulse rifles large and small, pistols, tarvek grenades, commando armour, everything we need. Don't be stingy" he added "Take lots! That means you too, Jool. Get that armour on you, grab a rifle! Let's move!" Jool reluctantly put a suit of commando armour on, and took a rifle from the rack. Aeryn and Crichton had quickly suited up in armour, grabbed heavy rifles and half a dozen tarvek grenades each, and stood outside the door. "Aeryn" Harrigan said "There's a couple of palm pistols in that drawer over there, I think. Fix 'em on Rygel's chair. Can't leave him out, can we?" he finished nastily.  
  
Harrigan led them to the drophatch "Troops!" Harrigan barked excitedly "Prepare for combat drop! Talannah!" he yelled down to the bridge. "Aye?" she replied. "Take us in low and hard. Troop drop profile. We'll secure the LZ, then you land and come to meet us". A swift "Sir!" and she changed course as instructed. Harrigan rubbed his hands together with glee, glad to be getting even a little action. Aeryn tapped Crichton on the shoulder and pointed this out. They both laughed lightly as they waited.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- A tower observer pointed up at the sky, yelling out over the comm at the same time. "Sirs, I see it!" the young man exclaimed "Like nothing else I've seen! Coming in low and fast, straight for us!" Lord Rahjan ran out to see for himself. "Where?!" he said. The observer guided his lord to the correct place. "There, my lord" he prompted "A flattish black craft, sir." The lord took a few microts to study it's flight pattern, then yelled "Troop insertion! Call out the guard!"  
  
The siren startled the duty squad out of an animated discussion on the merits of a certain female celebrity on the local TV channels. "Grrr..." the squad sergeant growled. Then he grabbed his rifle, and yelled and booted his squad into action. "Rifles ready! Boots on! Move, frell you, move!" The squad whined and stumbled their way out to the edge of the blast pit, and raised their rifles in the direction of the Harbringer.  
  
In the Harbringer's drop bay, the red light lit up. "Stand up!" ordered Harrigan. The little group spread themselves around the edge of the drophatch. A couple of microts later, the hatch irised open. "Stand ready!" Harrigan added. They all checked their weapons were ready. Talannah then flared the nose and activated the green light, which lit up in the drop bay. "Go, go, go!" Harrigan urged gleefully, grinning. Aeryn and Crichton were first through the hatch, then Rygel shot through, followed by Jool and Harrigan. They hit the ground with a rough SMACK! on the edge of the blast pit. Aeryn chivvied them into a defensive pattern, in anticipation of the Harbringer's landing, or a possible attack. Talannah expertly brought the Harbringer in for a perfect landing; then she shut the ship down, grabbed her own weapons and joined Harrigan on the ground. "Good drop, Officer Sun" Harrigan praised her, tapping her on the shoulder in passing. "Thank you, sir she responded, straightening up. Then Talannah came up to him. He hugged her close, giving her a quick kiss, and whispered "Good landing, love" in her ear. She nipped him playfully on the ear in reply, and followed him over to Lord Rahjan, who was fuming by the control tower.  
  
"Fall in!" whispered Talannah, as they passed the others. They quickly formed up behind Harrigan, following him to the tower. Lord Rahjan looked up at the leader of this bunch of visitors. Clearly a military background, he mused. He's definitely in charge here – even if only by default. When he got closer, his true size became apparent. Lord Rahjan looked up, then further up. He was not a small man himself, being about half a henta taller than the second male in the group. But the leader was about five hentae taller than him again, and projected an image of clear authority as he moved. The fact that the whole group were heavily armed was an almost unnecessary additonal detail. The hands on this titan in front of me, he thought, are as big as my head!  
  
Harrigan came to a halt smartly in front of him. "Are you perhaps in charge here?" he asked solicitously. The senior squire stepped in front of Lord Rahjan, fearing hostility on the part of the newcomer towards his lord.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "You will address him as Lord Rahjan, or 'my lord' !" the Lord Rahjan's personal squire stated with as much courage and authority as he could muster. Harrigan ignored the squire, turning directly to Lord Rahjan. "Who's this flunky?" he asked. Then he remembered his courtesy and added "Lord Rahjan?"  
  
Lord Rahjan turned towards him, squaring his shoulders. "This 'flunky' as you call him" he explained crossly "is my personal squire. He is my right hand man, ready at all times to do my will". Harrigan picked up on the word 'squire', and added "My own home planet had people like that several hundred cycles ago. While my home nation hadn't been discovered then, many of the major powers were like you. Then various knights, dukes, and other nobles, ruling the peasant underclasses. Not this sophisticated technologically though".  
  
Lord Rahjan looked surprised. "So you are familiar with our form of government, then?" he asked. "Not exactly" Harrigan replied "I know the basics from history, but I don't know how you implement them here. Perhaps someone could explain the details?" Lord Rahjan snapped his fingers, summoning a junior squire. Harrigan beckoned him over, leading him and the rest of his group over to the nearest spaceport lunch bar. "What'll it be?" he asked the squire. The squire looked stunned that this giant visitor was offering to buy him food. "Go on, get something nice you can't usually have!" he urged. He got Talannah to order a Scarran delicacy for the two of them, and Crichton ordered for the rest of them.  
  
Crichton guided the squire over to their table. "Well, go on" he prompted "Enlighten us". The squire composed himself, and started. "This is a feudal commerce planet" he explained "Fairly sparsely settled, it's controlled by a number of lords. Each rules their own independent city- state, plus its dependent fiefdoms" "Which power rules here?" asked Talannah. "If you mean Peacekeepers, Scarrans or Nebari – none of them. We're neutral. Our economy, and those of the other city-states is based on trade – and we'll take anyone's money. It's all the same to us. Some of the other cities do support one particular culture over the others, which has caused wars in the past. We're currently in a bit of a wrangle with Rathlaas, whose ruler favours the Charrids at this time. His agents have been stirring unrest in our peasant population, and encouraging our own small Charrid population to revolt. Can't prove it of course – but we KNOW it's them. The king is based in our city, and seems inclined to lend his royal guard to the effort – but won't do it without more substantial proof".  
  
Harrigan perked up, grinning. He drew into a huddle with Talannah and the rest of his little group. "We can do this!" he urged happily "It's just the sort of thing I trained for! A good intelligence gathering mission!" The others, particularly Jool, looked doubtful. Harrigan added, slyly "The king will probably pay well. I'll make sure of it. We'll need you for that, Sluggo" he told Rygel "It'll add weight to our arguments if we've got a Dominar with us". Rygel straightened up, tidying up his robe. "I am indeed a Dominar, despite my scheming cousin usurping my rightful authority" Rygel spat "with Peacekeeper help. I'll get us a good price" he added, with a slight trace of Hynerian avarice "but...". Harrigan interrupted with "Moya's crew get half the fee to share between yourselves. How you do that is up to you".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Are you sure that's entirely wise?" whispered Talannah, after Rygel turned away to discuss the financial arrangements with Aeryn. "Whethetr it's 'wise' or not doesn't matter" Harrigan replied abruptly "Crichton is a friend and ally. These people are his friends, and therefore ours as well". "Since our own money supply will last for a while yet, if managed carefully" he continued more softly "I'll help them where I can. Moya seemed somewhat frugally appointed. A little fiscal assistance to a friend won't hurt us, Tal. But I definitely won't cover any of that Hynerian's gambling troubles, though".  
  
"I supppose you're right, love" Talannah sighed, still slightly sceptical "Though I'm a little wary of that Hynerian...". "He's a little greedy, true" Harrigan agreed "But his assistance with the king could clinch the deal for us. A recon mission will be just the thing to freshen up our skills. We'll help out the local authorities, and give a little money to our friends. So everyone wins except Rathlaas – and who cares about them, anyway?" Talannah laughed, and finished with "...and I really don't trust that Kalish at all. She looks like a resistance agent to me. I've encountered Kalish resistance agents before. Sneaky, devious, and highly untrustworthy. They don't keep their end of a deal often – even if doing so benefits them. They just care about killing Scarrans. Any Scarrans". Harrigan squeezed her shoulder softly, replying "Scarran High Command DID virtually annihilate her race, and enslave all survivors. Her grudge does have some merits. But if she moves against you, dear" Harrigan's tone turned nasty, and he added "I'll rip her into tiny pieces and throw them out the drophatch into space. Anyway, I've got almost as much Scarran in me as you do now".  
  
The squire went down on one knee in Harrigan's peripheral vision. He tapped Talannah and Aeryn on the shoulder, and turned to see what the commotion was. "And who might you be, sir?" asked Harrigan politely, noting the deferential attitude shown by the other customers, and that Lord Rahjan had assumed a junior position behind the new arrival. A functionary stepped forward. "The correct form of address is 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness'" he explained. "You are?" asked Talannah. The functionary looked down his nose at Talannah, and added "I am the Lord Chamberlain, and this" he added proudly, gesturing to the richly-dressed Sebacean man beside him "is our king, His Majesty King Torthal IV."  
  
Harrigan turned to his companions "Bow to his majesty!" he ordered quietly. They did so, though Talannah, Aeryn, and Harrigan kept their eyes on the king and his entourage at all times. The king noticed this and laughed. "You act as my soldiers do when I inspect them!" he guffawed "Military people yourselves, I think. Which power do you serve?"  
  
"None, Your Majesty" Harrigan immediately replied "I do have military training, as does Talannah" he gestured toward her, "and Aeryn" and toward Aeryn as well. Then he continued, adding "but I came out to this region to find my friends. Now I've found them, I'll spend a little time with them, catching up; then Talannah and I will finish that mission and report back to my home briefly before returning here. Perhaps we may obtain gainful employment here during our stay?" Harrigan asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Mercenaries!" said the Lord Chamberlain disdainfully "They'll turn to whoever pays them the most. Leave them be, Your Majesty". Talannah's G8C snapped up under the Lord Chamberlain's chin instantly. He started sweating with fear, thinking that Talannah was about to blow his head off, when Harrigan gently pushed the barrel away. "While that method of employment will undoubtedly be my primary one, if you pay for our services we will stay loyal to you for as long as you pay our fees. Plus we all have our own grievances with the major authorities, one way or the other. You are safe with us, Highness" Harrigan reassured the king.  
  
The king turned to Rygel. "This one does not show proper deference. Why is this?" he asked. "Your Majesty" Rygel replied "I too am royalty. I am the Dominar-in-exile of Hyneria. Dominar Rygel XVI at your service". Aeryn turned to the king, adding "He speaks truth, Your Majesty. He travels with us for protection, until preparations can be made for his return to Hyneria". Rygel added his own explanation. "My filthy, rotten, devious cousin usurped my rightful authority with the help of those frelling Peacekeepers" he spat "When I return home, he will receive an especially painful punishment for his treason, once I resume my throne!"  
  
The king then turned to confer with his advisors. The voice of the Lord Chamberlain rose above the collective hubbub on occasion, with sayings like "...untrustworthy..." and "...they serve only money, my king..." and "...no true chivalric tradition., master...". The king turned to his errant chief advisor. "You have given good advice to me in times past, but you do not have experience with either military people or offworlders. I do. My other advisors concur that they should be given the chance to prove themselves". He turned to Harrigan. "Bring your people to the palace tomorrow at 9am, local time. We may have some business for you". The king and his entourage tuned and swept out towards his waiting hover-limo, entered, and the royal motorcade left for the rest of the public inspection tour.  
  
"Not bad, Harrigan" Rygel decided "You hardly need my counsel at all! Nevertheless, I shall be there to advise you for tomorrow's royal audience". "I'm looking forwards to it already, Ryg" Harrigan replied. "It's getting late" he added, turning to the others "We'd better turn in. There's a few hostels round here, or you can use the Harbringer's bunkroom if you prefer". Aeryn pounced on that remark. "So it IS a Harbringer!" she whispered excitedly "I thought it might be!" "Keep it to yourself, though" Harrigan replied "I don't want any outside attention. Anonymity must be our watchword". "We'll use your bunkroom, Lieutenant" decided Crichton "We have supplies to buy, and our funds are limited. Accomodation will stretch our finances past breaking point."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Aeryn and Crichton woke first the following morning to the sound of driving rain on the Harbringer's hull. Crichton peered out of the bunkroom viewslit to gauge the strength of the storm, which was an almost constant vertical downpour. "I'm just glad this armour comes with a helmet" he groused to Aeryn "Otherwise I'd be tempted to stay in bed, king or no king". Aeryn leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it" she replied in stoic Peacekeeper fashion "Besides, if the the mission starts today, the rain will mask our tracks, deaden the noise of our footsteps, and shorten the range at which an enemy could smell us. It's actually better this way" she explained, finishing on a high note.  
  
Jool awoke a few microts later. She also went over to the viewslit to check out the weather. "Eeeew!" she squealed "Revolting! That's going to be really bad for my hair!" "Worse than getting your head blown off on a nice, sunny day?" asked Rygel, who'd been woken by Jool's protestations. "Because the weather'll work in our favour in a fight. The enemy won't be able to find us as well as usual. Where's Harrigan?" Rygel groused "He should be up by now!"  
  
They found Harrigan and Talannah curled up in each other's arms in the pilot's chair. Rygel flitted over to them and shouted "Oi! You two! It's almost 8.30am. Time to go!" They immediately got up off the chair, a little bleary-eyed. After giving Harrigan a quick kiss, Talannah put her armour back on over her uniform, put her swords back on, and grabbed her G8C from under the console. She still hadn't rid herself of the habit of sleeping with a weapon, as her Viper was still in its holster. Harrigan rubbed his eyes, standing up and looking around at his friends. "Is it that time already?" he asked tiredly "Oh well, here goes", and slipped his pack and G8C onto his shoulders over his swords. "Let's move" urged Crichton "Don't want to be late for a royal summons, do we?"  
  
After leaving the Harbringer, Harrigan locked the ship down and commandeered a luggage handling truck, as it was the only local vehicle capable of handling his weight. "Aeryn, drive" Harrigan decided "Crichton, you join her up front with Rygel. Myself, Talannah and Jool will wait in the back". Once Harrigan and the ladies had secured themselves in the truck's cargo area, Aeryn put the truck in gear and drove briskly through the centre of town, heading for the palace. This did not go completely without incident – they were almost apprehended by police for speeding at one stage. But Harrrigan stuck his head out of the back of the truck and grinned at the police, which soon caused them to bear off.  
  
They arrived at the palace courtyard with three minutes to spare. "Leave the truck here!" Harrigan ordered "Get your weapons and follow me!" The group leapt out of the truck, formed up behind Harrigan, and marched straight in through the front doors. Several palace guards attempted to stop them – but after one got too close to Talannah's boots, which then impacted his groin at high speed – all others stayed clear. They didn't want to become eunuchs, however temporarily. Five followed at a safe distance, their leader calling ahead to the king, advising him of Harrigan's approach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The king was going over his plan of events for the day, when a signals officer burst in. "A giant approaches!" he stuttered "With four comrades of various races. Two Sebaceans, one Scarran, one probable Interon, and a Hynerian on a hover-chair! You should move to a place of safety, Your Majesty!" The king smiled indulgently at the signals officer. "I am in a place of safety. These people mean no harm to me. I met them yesterday, and offered them employment. They are here to discuss terms, that's all".  
  
The chief of staff, a Luxan, spoke up. "I would recommend a bodyguard detachment be present at all times, sire" he stated "With the current unrest, we cannot tell what the enemies of this city may do, or who they may send to do it. If nothing else, they can sacrifice themselves to ensure your safe escape". The king turned to the Luxan, replying "Very well. Ten men. But they'll not be needed, I think. I have a good feeling about their leader. Besides that, he has secured the loyalty of a Scarran, which is no small thing. If the Scarran trusts him, so shall I. For now". "Very well, sire" responded the Luxan, bowing. Then he straightened up and rattled off some orders. A squad of infantry, with rifles, entered quickly and stationed themselves evenly aroundd the room. The king waved away his advisors, who left reluctantly. But the king bade his chief of staff stay in the room. "They would expect to see someone of your position with me at this time" he explained.  
  
Not more than five microts later, Harrigan pushed open the doors to the king's office. The Luxan moved to place himself between the newcomers and the king, but the king ordered him back to his side. "Ease off, my friend" he ordered easily "These people are not hostile to us". The Luxan nodded, and stepped back as he was bidden.  
  
"Your Majesty" Harrigan said "We are here, as you requested we be. Sorry we're late – some dumb flatfoot tried to book us for speeding, but we lost him eventually. Who's this?" he finished, pointing at the Luxan. "My chief of staff" the king replied "He commands my royal guard and the city's armies in time of war as well. He will brief you on the mission I have for you. I suggest we adjourn to the War Room downstairs". The king stood up and moved off to a staircase, which he and the chief of staff went down. Harrigan motioned to the others to follow him, as he followed the king. The bodyguard unit followed their group down as well, taking no chances with the life of their king.  
  
The chief of staff opened a large set of double doors wide, leading his king and Harrigan's group inside. The bodyguards barely made it in before the doors shut. Harrigan looked out onto an advanced battle-management suite. Aides and clerks of various races scuttled to and fro, passing information and updating the position of forces in the field on the main screen. Signals officers dispatched orders and received reports. Harrigan turned to Talannah and Aeryn for their opinions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Not bad at all" replied Aeryn to Harrigan's unspoken question "Everything appears to be in order. The equipment is modern, and apparently well maintained". Talannah added "The state of the personnel is good as well. They appear to be well skilled and well motivated in their work. The last is hard to instill. Their loyalty to their king must be strong indeed". The king overheard this remark, and clarified the situation. "These are the most loyal of those in this realm" he explained "I had them selected from those territories directly under my family's rule, to further ensure their loyalty, over and above the usual tests that all here undergo".  
  
The chief of staff had cleared a large holotable, and brought up a 3D representation of an area of terrain for them to see. "This is your mission" the Luxan briefed. Harrigan and his friends leaned forward to see. "This area shown is approximately fifty kilometras outside the city. Somewhere in this sector is what we suspect to be a forward staging base, probably for Rathlaas. That city has always had a majority Charrid population, but hasn't made much of a nuisance of itself until recently. Several weeken ago, raids against our merchant convoys increased; lootings and burnings of outlying settlements as well". "Sounds like Rathlaas is sending out probes, testing your defences" decided Talannah. "That's what I think as well" agreed the chief of staff "Unfortunately the other court advisors do not. They have muddied the waters sufficiently that no clear consensus has been reached. All the men-at-arms we sent to reconnoitre have never been seen again. That's why you're here".  
  
This time Rygel spoke up. "What kind of monetary recompense were you offering for us to solve this problem?" he enquired. "One thousand krepna, each. With additional bonuses if you bring back proof" responded the Luxan. "I had something a little higher in mind..." replied Rygel, and the bargaining begun in earnest. Half an arn later, the Luxan finally gave in. "Done" he said wearily "You drive a hard bargain, Hynerian. I hope you are all worth it". Aeryn turned to Rygel "So what did you get us for a fee?" she asked. "Two and a half thousand krepna each - half in advance, half after the job is done. Additional bounties paid to the team as a whole if we bring back documents or other hard evidence of what's out there"  
  
The king turned back to them. Placing his hands flat on the table, he stated "You have your mission. Go out there, find out what's going on, and report back with proof to me here. A crawler will be assigned to you for the duration of this mission. It will be waiting for you in the guard's motor pool. Now go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	14. Chapter 13 : Calm before the storm

Chapter 13 : Calm before the storm  
  
Once they had managed to find the crawler assigned to them, the first port of call was the spaceport. Here, they stashed the advance portion of their fee in the Harbringer in case it got lost during the mission. While Crichton was making sure Rygel put the money where he was supposed to (as opposed to hidden pockets in his throne-chair), Aeryn pulled Harrigan aside.  
  
"I've been racking my brain for ideas to make this a little easier, and I may have something" Aeryn explained tentatively. Harrigan turned to face her, saying "Yes?" She didn't say anything, just pointed towards the cockpit. Talannah followed along behind the pair as they walked down to the bridge. When they reached the nav console, Aeryn pointed out several options available under the surveillance section. "We can use this to keep an active record of our progress. In addition, we can photograph documentary evidence and add our own commentaries if needed. This system can hack the planetary commsats to provide a continually-active scrambled link between our equipment and the Harbringer. The system can also integrate the video feed from our helmets into the package. We won't get anything off you, of course" she shrugged "but it's a good start".  
  
Harrigan mulled this over. It did indeed seem a good idea – the more proof we have, the more money we'll be paid, after all – he thought. He nodded to Aeryn, who started retuning the uplinks on their helmetcams, bringing the necessary parts of the comm gear online, and pirating the satellite feeds for their own use. Aeryn then brought up the helmet feed in order to test their gear. "Crichton" she called over the comm "we've got your helmetcam coming in clear. View check. Pan right and left". Crichton did so, which caught Rygel half-out of his chair trying to get at the money. Talannah immediately shot off to the storeroom, grabbed Rygel by the neck, and walked stiffly back to the bridge. "What do you want to do with THIS?!" she growled.  
  
Harrigan walked around the struggling Hynerian, scrutinising him from every side. "Hmmm..." he pondered "Kebab? There's bound to be a suitable skewer around here somewhere". "No" decided Talannah, playing along "That'll leave the outside cooked, but the inside raw". Harrigan scratched his chin, then nodded. "So true, love" he replied "Fried?". Talannah shook her head again "Too much fat. Frying's not good for you". Rygel managed to find enough breath to add "It's no good for me either!", but no-one listened to him. "You think of everything, dear" Harrigan added, giving her a quick kiss. Talannah smiled a little, savouring the feeling, then replied "We could just slice him, and eat him raw...". "Harrigan's faced crinkled up in disgust. "Ugh!" he responded "You never know where he's been! Nah, we'll just have to send him back to Moya with Jool. She's very edgy around guns on the whole, and not that quiet. Jool!" Harrigan yelled.  
  
"Yes?" she replied. "We're calling a transport pod down on automatic" Talannah replied. "You'll be taking Rygel and the money back up to Moya". Aeryn added "Since that'll leave us one short, I got Dargo to put Chiana on the pod. She's stealthy by nature, that'll be useful"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Leave your weapons and armour on the floor over there" Harrigan added, pointing to the flight engineer's console. Jool quickly shucked her armour and dropped her gun on top of it, leaving an untidy pile by the console. "I must say" Jool explained "I'm really rather glad to be going back up to Moya right now. Fighting pitched battles against vastly superior forces may appeal to you military types, but not me. I prefer to keep my insides ON the inside, and my skin intact".  
  
Pilot came on the comm. "The pod you requested is only two hundred microts out. Chiana is actually rather pleased to be getting, as she says, 'a piece of the action'." Crichton turned to Harrigan, who was shaking his head in exasperation. "She's got a bit of a wild streak, has Chi" he explained "We've had to yank her back to reality a couple of times, but on the whole she's good to have around if things get nasty. Be prepared to give sharp discipline, though". Harrigan turned to face Crichton. "I can do that, Crichton. I'm a soldier. I've had to discipline errant troopers before. Besides, there's Aeryn and Talannah as well. Between the three of us, she'll be fine".  
  
Jool looked up at Harrigan. "I'm sorry I'm wimping out, Harrigan" she said, a little fearfully "But while I can use guns, I'm just not at ease around them like Aeryn. Plus you and Talannah act like your guns are just extensions of your bodies. I'm just not like that". Harrigan put one finger under her chin and lifted it up gently. "Hey, Jool" he replied softly "You don't need to be scared of me. I won't eat you. Not everyone's going to be like Talannah, or Aeryn, or even Crichton, and certainly not like me". The others laughed a little at that. "But you pull your weight in Moya's crew, I'm sure. What talents do you bring to this group?" Jool was somewhat encouraged by Harrigan's pep talk, and responded with "Some medical skills, mostly". "See?" Harrigan added brightly "A skill of pivotal importance! I hope we won't need to make use of your services, but it's good to know they're there". Jool tried to respond, but Harrigan placed a finger on her lips, shushing her, and smiled lightly. "It's OK" he said "Go back to Moya and get some rest". He gave her a quick kiss and sent her out the door to the transport pod, which had just landed.  
  
Jool drew Talannah aside as she left. "Is he always so...er..." she faltered, not knowing how to say it without Talannah ripping her to pieces. Talannah caught on at once. "Yes, he is" she smiled "Always. Back on Moya, in the showers, he was so....ohhh" A slight squeal escaped past Talannah's lips as she remembered. "Well, you get the picture". "To be honest" Jool replied "The only thing holding me back was the sure and certain knowledge that you'd shred me into tiny bits if I succumbed". Talannah chuckled softly. "I am fiercely protective of my wonderful John, aren't I?" she added, looking at him. Harrigan sensed this, and blew her a kiss. Jool saw the way she drew herself up more proudly, and smiled herself. "Just keep him safe" she said. "I intend to" Talannah replied fiercely "Very much so".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Crichton had just finshed removing the two palm pistols from Rygel's chair and reboxing the money. Harrigan came over and grabbed Rygel, then followed Crichton outside. Once he'd firmly tied Rygel down to a spare chair in the pod, they stashed the money crates well out of his reach. Chiana came out of the pod and waited for them by the Harbringer, tapping her foot on the tarmac.  
  
"Well then" Chiana prompted impatiently "I see Princess over there has frelled up again. What do you need me for?" Harrigan walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "We're going to war, grey lady" he explained "We've just been given a large amount of cash to do a recon mission for this city's king. Since you can move quietly and shoot straight, here you are". Aeryn led her into the Harbringer to put on her armour and weapons, returning a few hundred microts later. Moya's transport pod lifted off under Jool's control for orbit and its mothership in a small cloud of dust. "Oh good" stated Harrigan satirically, turning to look at everyone "Everyone appears to be ready. How nice. Into the crawler, everyone!"  
  
All except Harrigan and Crichton quick-marched into the troop compartment of the crawler and strapped in. After a few microts struggling with the adjustments for the driver's seat, Harrigan was just able to crowbar himself behind the wheel. Crichton jumped up into the front passenger's seat and shut the door. "Everyone OK back there?" Crichton asked. They all replied in the affirmative. "Good" he replied "Aeryn, love, you'd better get on that gun. Just in case". Aeryn climbed up a few short steps, strapped herself into the turret gunner's seat, and powered up the gun. "Gun is armed and ready, Harrigan. We're ready when you are" she stated. Harrigan's reply was to push the accelerator all the way down. After fishtailing wildly, Harrigan brought the crawler back under control and headed for the gate. The checkpoint guard barely managed to raise it in time to avoid having it smashed to kindling, but he did, and the crawler shot out of the palace grounds at top speed and headed for the city gates.  
  
"Crichton" Harrigan asked "Unroll that map we were given. It'll be your job to be our navigator. Just make sure we get to where we're supposed to be, and DON"T get us lost". Police patrols stayed well clear of the speeding crawler, for which Harrigan was thankful. Chiana explained why. "There's some sort of coat of arms on each side. It's probably bad for the career, and continued mortal status, to arrest the driver of a vehicle belonging to the local ruler". Apparently, word of Harrigan's departure had been passed on to the city wall gate guards, because the gates were open when they got there. Harrigan waved to the guards as they shot through, then turned to Crichton and the map. "Well, which way?" he probed. Crichton gave a good long look at the map, then said "Fifteen degrees north-northeast. The terrain gets hilly and rough closer to the base, but we've got a fairly smooth ride until then. Bad news – no vegetation, and barely anything else either. So no cover to hide behind if we run into trouble".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- They passed though a few of the smaller villages ruled by the city in the next quarter arn. The locals recognised the insignia on the doors and cheered them on. However shortly after they left the last village, Aeryn spotted something. "Contact!" she yelled "Three of them, fast moving. Not heading directly at us, but they will see us if they keep going the way they are". Talannah mulled this over, and replied "After what we've been told, I'd have to say they're Charrid attack buggies. Probably a long range patrol group". "We'll try to evade them" Harrigan finally decided "This is primarily a recon mission, after all. We're not being paid to kill Charrids, fun though it may be. I'm keeping us on course for the base". "What if they follow?" Chiana questioned. "One problem at a time, Pip" Crichton replied. Up in the turret, Aeryn had her own ideas about what they'd do if that happened. If they do follow us, she mused, I shoot first and think later!  
  
Four kilometras away, the patrol leader swung one arm over in the direction of Harrigan's crawler and pointed. The buggy patrol immediately turned to follow this new vehicle. The navigator in another buggy powered up his oculars and gazed in that direction as well. "Ithrin troop crawler, sir!" he howled over the roar of his buggy's engine "It carries the insignia of the king's personal guard. They'll be at the base's front entranceway in about another quarter-arn if left alone". The patrol leader toyed with the idea of getting back on patrol and letting the base guards handle this. But two things prevented him from doing this. One – this patrol had been even more boring than usual, and Two – one of the base guards would be bound to drop them in the dren for letting them past.  
  
The patrol leader turned around to face the other two buggies following close behind. "Catch them!" he yelled "The captain can have the crew, but we'll take their equipment first. It'll fetch a fine price. A little something to add to our wages". The patrol immediately went to full speed in pursuit of Harrigan's crawler, and the cloud of dust this generated was soon noticed. "They're getting faster, Crichton!" yelled Chiana, her face pressed up against the aft viewslit. Aeryn chimed in as well. "Confirmed" she added "They're on a direct intercept course. We can't outrun them in this lump. We'll have to hide, or fight". Harrigan shook his head slightly. "Where the frell are we going to hide?" he asked, exasperated. "We've got at least two more kilometras before we reach the hills and even the smallest cover. Try and hold them off". ""If we can just hold for 120 microts, we'll reach those foothills" clarified Crichton, pointing to the relevant location on his map.  
  
Unfortunately the Charrid patrol leader had noticed this as well. He swiftly gave the signal to activate their boosters, and made sure he was strapped in securely. All three buggies immediately leapt forward even faster, rapidly closing the distance between them and their prey. Harrigan's crawler had advanced another kilometra when Chiana yelled "They've got faster again! How'd they do that?!" Harrigan turned to Crichton "Well, well. They've got nitrous cylinders on them thar buggies, have they?" However, Harrigan had no time to finish his musings the lead buggy opened fire, rattling Harrigan's window with small stones and shaking the crawler heavily from the near miss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Aeryn was returning their fire, but without much success. "They're moving too fast!" she howled "Every time I get off a shot, they move! They're just weaving from side to side, letting off intermittent cannon fire!" However, Aeryn was cut off by an immediate volley from all three buggies. Two hit the side armour, rocking the vehicle but causing no real damage. But the last one hit the power couplings to the gun, permanently deactivating it.  
  
Talannah turned to Harrigan and explained what went wrong. "John, we've just lost the main gun" she clarified, as Aeryn detatched herself from ther gunnery controls, swearing and cursing her bad luck. Harrigan growled a little, his Scarran-enhanced impatience rising before he brought it under control. Squeezing Talannah's hand, he replied "We'll just have to hope our luck holds long enough to reach cover, love". She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned to the others. "Strap in" she ordered tersely "It's going to get very rough". They all made sure their crash webbing was securely fastened, and not a moment too soon; another sustained volley flew in, hitting the side armour from front to back. "Breach!" screamed Chiana "We've got a fist-sized hole in the side armour about half a henta from my head!" "That ain't all!" Harrigan yelled back "We just took a hit to the engine block!" Some very nasty rattling noises started to come from the engine bay below them with increasing frequency, and a thin stream of smoke as well.  
  
"Hold, frell you, hold..." Harrigan muttered, as several more blasts hit close by, causing minor damage and rocking the crawler from side to side with the shockwaves. But the group's luck did not, unfortunately, hold; the Charrid leader, sensing his enemy's imminent end, ordered sustained fire from all buggies. "We're going over!" screamed Chiana again, as the heavy impacts lifted the crawler up, flipped it over, and threw it against the nearby hillside. Once the crawler had stopped rolling, Harrigan ripped his webbing away, and came aft into troop section to check if everyone was still safe. "Everyone still alive in here?" he asked "Scrapes, stings bruises, or any other injuries?"  
  
Thankfully, except for being extremely shaken and surprised, everyone else was unharmed. "We're all fine, John" Talannah soothed "Since we all used our crash webbing, and it held as required, no injuries were sustained". Harrigan held Talannah close, stroking her brow and running his fingers over her face. "I must admit, I was afraid for you a bit" he admitted softly, so the others couldn't hear. She laughed lightly, and responded with "It takes more than a rolled crawler to hurt a Scarran, John!" "I know" he continued, lowering his head "But my need and love for you made me afraid anyway". Talannah put her arms around her lover slowly and pulled him closer, and gave him a long, slow, probing kiss in response. Harrigan reluctantly broke away, saying "There'll be plenty of time for that after the mission, dear". Then he turned to the others. "Out!" he ordered "Grab you weapons and let's dump this thing before those Charrids use it for target practice! Move!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Suitably encouraged, they all scrambled out of the wrecked crawler and over to the nearest hillock. Not a moment too soon either – as a few microts later the fuel tank let go, causing a massive explosion that totally destroyed the crawler and everything left in it. "We're going to need alternative transportation" Crichton reminded them "There's still four kilometras to go until we reach the base. Talannah and Harrigan may be able to make that on foot...". Both of the grinned at that, nodding, the Crichton continued with "...but the rest of us won't make two hundred metras before they catch us".  
  
Hmm... pondered Harrigan. An idea was rapidly forming in his brain. Yes, he decided, we'll do it! Those Charrids won't know they've been stung until it's too late. Talannah recognised the signs of his decision, mostly because a nasty grin was forming on his face as he thought it over. "So, what's next?" she prompted. "Crichton, Aeryn, Chi! Over here!" Harrigan ordered. When they had gathered round, Harrigan explained his plan. "Right, here's how it goes. Since they know Sebaceans serve in Ithlin's armies, Aeryn and Crichton will act as bait and run towards that hill over there" he briefed, indicating the hill. "As the buggies come closer, Talannah, Chiana and myself will kill the crews". Harrigan turned and faced Chiana. "This will depend on you, Chiana" Harrigan explained gravely "I'll need your shooting to be accurate and fairly quick". Chiana looked back at him, replying with "No problem, Harrigan! I'll be just fine!" Harrigan gave her shoulder a quick squeeze, finishing with "We'll be waiting for your first shot. Station yourself on that hill over there" he continued, pointing to the right one "Let them come close, then take out the gunner on the nearest buggy. When you fire, that'll be the signal for Talannah and I to finish off the others from over here", and pointed to another hill behind them.  
  
"I can't say I like my position in this" mused Aeryn "But Crichton's come up with some really wild plans that should never have worked as well, and I've lived through those. We'd better move. The buggies are almost on top of us" she finished, pointing at a cloud of dust three hundred metras away. Chiana smiled, savouring the feel of that squeeze – but not even she was foolish enough to risk Talannah's wrath. So she scrambled up the hill and aimed her rifle at the leading buggy. The driver had by now spotted Aeryn and Crichton running for cover and gave the order to pursue. Chiana shivered a little, but clamped down on her fear and placed her first shot straight through the driver's chestplate. She immediately ducked down behind the hill, hoping she wouldn't be seen. By now, Harrigan and Talannah had unslung their G8C's, and started laying down fire on the other Charrids. One driver managed to turn his buggy around and high-tail it out of there, but the others were swiftly deprived of their crews.  
  
By now Chiana had stuck her head over the cliff to see what was going on. Talannah noticed this and yelled out "Go and get Crichton and Aeryn and bring them back here!". When they arrived, the bodies of the Charrids were unceremoniously dumped at the side of the track. "Our enemies have generously decided to donate these 'ere buggies to our war effort" Harrigan exclaimed happily "Let's make full use of them. I, for one, have no desire to walk four more kilometras when we have two perfectly serviceable buggies right here".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrrigan mulled over how they'd split their little group between the two buggies. Finally, he arrived at a decision that was both tactically sound and personally pleasing. "We travel by matched pairs" he explained, putting an arm around Talannah's shoulders. "Aeryn – you and Crichton take that one..." Harrigan pointed to the buggy now on the far side of the track "with Chiana. Talannah and I will take this one. Chiana?" Harrigan asked "Anything salvageable on those bodies?"  
  
"Are you suggesting we rob these corpses?" Chiana exclaimed, wondering what sort of reply she'd get. "It's not 'corpse robbing'" Harrigan explained "It's 'battlefield salvage' or 'spoils of war'. Anyway, it's safer than doing it while they're alive, and we may need what they've got". About three hundred microts later, Chiana had liberated two tokkra knives, five tarvek grenades, four pulse rifles and two pistols, a notebook, plus 110 krepna between all six bodies. Harrigan stashed the notebook in his trouser pocket and passed the money over to Aeryn. Then, after deciding to keep the tarvek grenades himself, Talannah passed out one pistol each to Chiana and Crichton.  
  
"Aeryn..." he asked sceptically "Correct me if I'm wrong, but those rifles don't look too reliable. The grenades are good, and the pistols aren't bad, but those rifles look like they're long overdue for an overhaul". Aeryn only needed a cursory look at them before she nodded. "Too frelling unstable by half" she replied tersely "Smells like the coils have burnt out on those two..." a finger indicated the two in question "and while the others look OK outwardly, I wouldn't trust them". Harrigan then stepped on each of the unwanted rifles, crushing them beyond hope of repair. Aeryn and John were in a bit of a spat over who should drive, Chiana watching with some amusement from the hillside. "Aeryn, dear, come on!" Crichton pleaded "I've driven cars like these loads of times back on Earth! The ground here isn't half as bad as the beaches I've driven over. I have to drive!" Aeryn, fuming, replied heatedly with "Crichton! Why do you have to argue with eveything I say?! Your holiday pleasure drives do not compare with Peacekeeper combat driver training in any meaningful way! I drive!"  
  
Before round two could start, Harrigan intervened. "Fun though it may be to watch you two, we do have a mission to complete". Then he looked to Talannah, who finished with "Anyway, Aeryn tripped herself up rather neatly with her last argument. Peacekeeper combat driver training is better. That's exactly why she's taking the gunner's position. She has vastly superior skill at hitting moving targets from a moving vehicle" Talannah looked questioningly at Harrigan, who pointed to the gun on their buggy. "I'll be taking the main gunner's position on our buggy. Chiana," she ordered "You'd better learn quick how to use that passenger side gun on your buggy. The two men will drive"  
  
Both Crichton and Harrigan were only too happy to obey. Since they were designed for Charrids, Harrigan had little trouble adjusting the seat to fit him. Both Aeryn and Talannah quickly strapped themselves into the gunnery harnesses on the pintle turrets, while Chiana looked over the weapon in front of her seat. Aeryn saw this and spoke up. "It's very simple, Chiana" she explained "You hold this end, point the other end at the enemy, then pull that little lever just there with your finger". Harrigan and Crichton both laughed out loud at that one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Even Talannah joined in as well. The sight of a Scarran actually laughing so surprised Aeryn and Crichton that they just sat and stared at her. Chiana just sat in her seat, staring at her gun crossly. Within fifteen microts, they had all calmed down. Even Chiana's displeasure had dissipated. Harrigan restarted his buggy's engine and Crichton did the same. "You lead, Crichton" Harrigan decided "You've got the best idea of where we need to go. Gunners, stand ready! Crichton, go!"  
  
Crichton said nothing, he just spun the wheels and shot off up the hill in a cloud of dust. Harrigan grinned happily, mashed the accelerator to the floor and took off after him in his own buggy. Though his enhanced eyesight could easily pierce the dust cloud, all he had to do was follow the sound of Aeryn's litany of complaints at Crichton's rough driving. Crichton spotted a small hump in the grass, and gave his buggy some more throttle. His buggy went airborne, coming back down to earth some eight metras further on. A shrill Nebari "Yayaya!!" from Chiana, who obviously approved of the acrobatics, drowned out Aeryn's complaints, finally shutting her down.  
  
A little further on, Harrigan spotted an uneven rock ramp up ahead. He yelled up at Talannah, pointing this out with a huge cheesy grin on his face. She caught on at once. "You're frelling mad, John!" she replied heatedly "That's absolutely..." and descended into colloquial Scarran to describe exactly what she thought of this idea. None of this dissuaded Harrigan in the slightest, who aimed the buggy dead-centre at the ramp and went to maximum speed. He grinned at Talannah again and pressed the big red button controlling the nitrous oxide system as well. His buggy, along with its loudly howling passenger, shot off the ramp at almost 130 kmh. Once airborne, Harrigan shifted his enormous bulk sharply sideways. The rapid weight shift caused the buggy to go through a slow barrel roll over the top of Crichton's buggy, treating those below to the slightly queasy look reluctantly on Talannah's face only a few hentae or so away, before landing the right way up twelve metras ahead. After a loud THUNK! as the suspension bottomed swiftly and loudly, the buggy bounced back up, continuing on its way at a moderately reduced speed once Harrigan shut off the nitro. He let off a wild SKREEEE! of excitement, which caused numerous wild animals to run for their lives, before slowing down for Crichton to catch up.  
  
"That was REALLY wild, Harrigan!" Crichton yelled over the engine's roar as he pulled alongside. "Thank you very much! Two hundred krepna says you can't do it!" teased Harrigan. "NO!" decided Aeryn firmly, clamping down hard on that idea "That's enough frell-brained stunts for this mission! And we DO have a MISSION to do, don't we?!" she yelled. "Don't worry, Aeryn" Harrigan laughed softly "We won't. I was just egging you on. We're almost there now, aren't we Crichton?" Chiana unrolled the map. Crichton took a quick look and nodded. "About four hundred metras past the next bend. Better get back on the guns, ladies" he urged.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- They all swiftly returned to the matter at hand. Harrigan waved his left hand, directing Crichton to come up on the inside edge.  
  
At the Charrid guard post, they had watched the whole show on the remote cameras. One of the five guards had made 150 krepna off his fellows when he was the only one who thought Harrigan would land his buggy properly without causing a massive pile-up, and was not helping his dwindling popularity by laughing constantly at his colleague's misfortune. They were so concentrated on trying to beat their newly rich comrade to within an inch of his life that they didn't notice the occupants orf the speeding buggies were not Charrid until Chiana opened fire on the brawling mass with the forward pulse gun on her buggy, killing two. Talannah and Aeryn opened fire almost immediately afterwards from their pintle guns, blasting Charrid entrails, brain matter and miscellaneous bodily fluids all over the concourse.  
  
Both buggies pulled up sharply in a cloud of dust, their drivers spinning them round to point back down the hill. They all piled out of their respective buggies and headed towards a badly-concealed entrance Harrigan had spotted on the way in. Talannah spotted the cameras swivelling back towards them and put a round through each of them. Then she turned back to Harrigan, letting her gun hang on its sling and placing her hands on her hips. The sight of this caused a low wolf-whistle to escape from Harrigan's lips. "What was that for?" she barked. "I was just thinking..." Harrigan murmured, running a finger over her face and down her neck "...that you look so beautiful when you're angry". Talannah wriggled in delight as his finger reached the collar of her uniform and started to delve inside; then she pulled him around, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a soft, long, and passionate kiss.  
  
When this had gone on for thirty microts without any sign of stopping, and indeed showed many signs of going further, Crichton tapped Harrigan on the shoulder. Harrigan and Talannah reluctantly stopped their kiss, though they kept their arms tightly around each other. "Save it for the honeymoon, you two" he said lightly "We'd better get on with this before they catch on". The couple separated, but not too far, and walked over to the door, with Harrigan admiring her firmly muscled figure and smooth curves every step of the way.  
  
When they reached the door it was all business. "Talannah?" he asked, pointing at the door. She scratched her chin, going over the options, then brought out a small power tool which she inserted in the card slot. A shower of sparks later, she opened the door and moved in followed by Harrigan, Chiana, and Crichton, with Aeryn bringing up in the rear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Here's how it goes" ordered Harrigan, once they were all further down the corridor "Zero-presence profile. Chiana, that means eyes and ears open, mouth shut, and the absolute minimum of noise. Get me?" Chiana just nodded. Harrigan slapped her lightly on the shoulder and continued "Next, shooting. If we can't avoid shooting our way in or out, leave the first shots to me and Talannah." When Aeryn gave him a slightly odd look, he explained why. "The noise and flash from your pulse weapons will give our position away. Talannah and I both have suppressed projectile weapons". He tapped his G8C, then added "But if anyone feels the need to get nasty with a knife, that's fine by me. Just do it quietly".  
  
The last living buggy driver had just been intercepted by the guard commander as he returned to his barracks. "What sort of malingerer are you?" he growled as the buggy driver, who walked into the barrack room and flopped down on a couch, exhausted. "You ought to be out on patrol!" The buggy driver turned a nasty glare on his superior. "I've just come in from patrol, actually" he growled back "We spotted an Ithrin troop crawler heading for the base's back entrance. We eventually managed to disable it at the start of those small hillocks. We saw two Sebaceans running up the hill and moved in. Unfortunately we didn't see the rest of the vehicle's crew – because they popped out from cover on both sides of the track and took out every last Charrid there. I'm the only one left." His superior just said "Don't go anywhere" and walked out, heading for the CIC.  
  
Harrigan and Talannah led their little group deeper underground into the concealed base. When they reached the end of the entrance tunnel, Harrigan's fist shot up. The rest of them came up close as Harrigan sniffed, testing the air for enemies. Then he turned to Aeryn. "Charrids" he said "Lots of them. I can't yet tell how many are close by, but they're out of sight. If those signs are accurate, the comm shack's that way". Talannah looked at the indicated sign and nodded. "Follow me, people" he whispered, moving off down the right-side corridor. Talannah moved up alongside him and the rest followed in single file. When they reached the next junction, Talannah stuck her head out and looked straight at the back of the head on a Charrid guard standing outside of the comm shack, bored out of his skull. Without hestitation, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her hands clamped onto his skull, and she twisted hard. A short crunch of broken vertebrae later, she dragged the body out of sight and waved the others forward.  
  
Harrigan's sensitive ears picked of the voices of several Charrids from inside. He held up four fingers, one for each hostile trooper, then turned to Talannah and gave the signal to go to secondary weapons. Both slung their G8C's and drew their Vipers. Harrigan tapped the door with his Viper barrel, saying "Lunch here, guys" in his best Charrid voice. One comtech made the last mistake of his short life and opened the door to investigate. Harrigan immediately grabbed him by the neck with his empty left hand and threw him hard against the wall. The body bounced off the wall with a wet crack and collapsed on the floor in a heap.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ The pair of them burst in through the door, their Vipers spitting bursts into Charrid bodies. Apart from the screams of dying Charrids , the only sounds were the soft 'brrp-brrp' of the Vipers. There did turn out to be two extra Charrids than previously expected, but Talannah shot one in the head and Harrigan grabbed the other round the neck. "Come on in guys!" he hissed. Aeryn, Crichton, and Chiana came in; Chiana and Crichton almost gagging at the charnel-house stench of Charrid corpses and body fluids confined in the small room. Harrigan spun his Viper around his finger; three times forward, once back; before reloading it and replacing it in his holster.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"asked Harrigan rhetorically. "You are in really deep dren now, old son" he continued, addressing the captured Charrid "and sinking deeper by the second. In fact, you're going to help me out a little. You're going to tell me how to get in to that there safe without destroying the contents". The Charrid just cackled, and spat on the floor. "Crichton?" Harrigan asked "If you would be so kind as to drag that metal table over here, please? Aeryn, just throw Talannah that coil of wire".  
  
Both items were procured swiftly. Harrigan held the Charrid flat on the table while Aeryn and Talannah bound his wrists and ankles to the table legs. Harrigan waved the others away from the table and addressed the Charrid, who was just becoming aware of how badly things were now going for him. "You really aren't being a good little boy now, are you?" Harrigan chided "I think a little additional...motivation...is in order" and promptly let loose a high voltage electrical blast from both arms straight into the table. The Charrid was very shaken by this. This man interrogating me is obviously no Sebacean, or Scarran, and certainly no Charrid, so what is he? the Charrid mused, once the immediate effects had worn off and he was able to think straight again. He's certainly very angry, and not inclined to negotiate at all – he probably learnt interrogation techniques from that mean-looking Scarran female next to him.  
  
"Anything to say?" Harrigan prompted. The Charrid kept his mouth firmly shut. Even he knew by now that he wouldn't be leaving this room upright and living, and decided to try and buy some time for the base security forces to reach this comm shack and kill these intruders. "No? Oh deary, deary, deary me! I'm just going to have to 'enlighten' you again..." and gave him another blast. Once the Charrid's tortured screams had died away, Harrigan spoke again. "Now listen here, old boy. You're not exactly being too helpful, are you? You can help me out right now, and your death will be swift and merciful – or I'll call Talannah over there, who will make you sing loud, long, and painfully. She's a Deadhead, did you know that?"  
  
The Charrid's eyes went wide when Talannah stepped forward. The fear quotient increased markedly, and he writhed madly as his shoulders made a spirited attempt to dig his way out to freedom through the table. "It appears that he HAS heard of Deadheads before" remarked Harrigan "Isn't that nice? Me and my friends will just go outside for a few microts so you two can get properly acquainted. Just scream if you need me. Come now" Harrigan addressed Aeryn, Crichton, and Chiana "We can't interrupt a reunion of old friends, can we?" and led them towards the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Nooooo!!" howled the Charrid "I'll tell you! Just don't let her near me!". Harrigan turned round to their captive Charrid. "So you actually want to talk now, hmmm?" Harrigan queried. "Yes, yes!" the Charrid babbled in fear. "I've got a better idea" decided Harrigan "You'll open that safe yourself. Undo them cables, people". A few pulse blasts shredded the improvised restraints, and the Charrid slid off the table onto the floor. Talannah grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him over to the safe door. "Open up" she ordered, waving one of the tokkra knives that she'd managed to liberate from the buggies when no one else was looking.  
  
The Charrid, in abject fear of Talannah, fumbled with the dials, seemingly unable to get started. "I'm close to losing my temper here, mate..." Harrigan prodded the Charrid. "Get that door open NOW, or I'll turn the power all the way up and you'll dance the electric fandango all over this nice clean floor". A short crackle moved over his right hand, as if to emphasise his words. The by now thoroughly cowed Charrid opened the door without further incident, even though Talannah decided to grin slightly at him.  
  
Once the safe door was open, Harrigan gave a swift signal. Talannah swiftly drew one of her swords and decapitated him in one fluid swing, then wiped the blood off the blade on the now ex-Charrid's uniform before resheathing it. "Aeryn" Harrigan asked "Get that transmitter powered up. We'd better submit a progress report. Connect us to the Ithlin war room. Tal, my love" he continued, in a softer and more loving tone "Could you turn that antisurveillance unit of yours on? A little privacy would be most welcome". A low, slightly unpleasant, hum filled the room; evidence that the unit was working as intended. Aeryn soon had the captured Charrid comm gear up and running. She placed the call and waited for a response.  
  
It was early evening now in Ithlin. The chief of staff was shaken out of a mid-afternoon rest by his aide and advised of the incoming transmission. "Advise the king of this development, and get him in here now!" the Luxan ordered "Get as many of the king's court as can be found here as well! Go!" Three hundred microts later, the king and four of his closest advisors strode into the room. "I hope there's a good reason for dragging us out of a meeting with my counterpart from Orthal" the king grumbled. The chief of staff knew just how to respond to that. "If you consider a call placed by that mercenary you hired from within the Charrid base a good reason, Your Majesty, then yes there is" he replied. The king barked "Put him through!"  
  
Aeryn backed off so Harrigan could stand where the king could see him. Lieutenant Harrigan?" the king enquired. "Yes, Your Majesty?" Harrigan replied, wondering just how many other seven-and-a-half foot, half-ton, halfbreed mercs there it could have been. "Status report, please" he ordered. "I am pleased to report, sire, that my group has gained entrance to a base present at the coordinates given to us by you." Harrigan explained "We've managed to crack the comm shack's safe and are prepared to download the contents to you now. Aeryn?" Harrigan asked out of the corner of his mouth. "Yes?" she replied. "Send it" Harrigan ordered. Half an arn later, Aeryn said "That's it". "I am advised that all the material has been sent to you, Your Highness" Harrigan concluded "I hope it is useful?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The chief of staff, the king, and his advisors spent a further quarter-arn giving the material a quick inspection. "It does appear to contain some useful military information" the king revealed. "We won't know it's true value for about a weeken, but I'm prepared to add a bonus of 1000 krepna to your fee right now".  
  
Harrigan turned to Aeryn, Talannah, and Chiana – who all nodded. "Very good, Your Majesty" Harrigan continued "Our next move is to attempt to infiltrate the CIC or war room here. The really good stuff will be in there. Does this meet with your approval, sire?" This time it was the king's turn to turn to his advisors. They all nodded, agreeing that this would be a good idea. "My advisors say that this would be most useful. But don't take unnecessary risk, Lieutenant!" warned the king "I may need you later, and you and your people aren't any use to me dead." Then the transmission cut off.  
  
"Well, let's get going!" Harrigan ordered "We ain't getting paid by the hour!" His little group moved out slowly, inching their way towards the center of the base as Talannah and Harrigan attempted to make sense of the wall signs (they were, after all, the only ones able to read the Charrid language). They had several close calls with base personnel on the way. One almost escalated into a firefight – but Talannah barked out a few words in Scarran, which caused the Charrids to back away swiftly. Harrigan wondered uneasily about that, and asked his friends about it. "The Charrids have appeared to secure an alliance with the Scarrans" explained Aeryn "We found this out ourselves some time ago. What I don't like is how familiar these particular Charrids seem to be with the Scarran people and language" she finished uneasily. Talannah concurred. "I have to agree with Aeryn" she advised "It doesn't look good. Two things suggest themselves. 1) That a large assault force has been imported from Scarran- controlled planets to assist the local rebels, or 2) Some actual Scarrans, probably a special action unit, are on-planet pursuing a parallel agenda, and have encountered these personnel". Chiana cut in with an even bleaker option. "Or 3)" she added "Both of the above are true".  
  
"I see you're cultivating a proper military outlook already, Chiana" Harrigan replied grimly "But one thing at a time. It's highly unlikely we'll be able to sneak into the CIC. But by the time we leave, we'll have opened up a hornet's nest". Though only two of those present actually knew what a hornet was, the meaning was instantly apparent to all. "We're probably talking large-scale firefights here, people. You could die. Anyone who wants to leave, now's the time". To everyone's credit, and Harrigan's relief and surprise, no one left. Harrigan thanked them all profusely, saying "Thanks, everyone. I really appreciate your faith in me. This will be my first combat mission where the buck stops with me. I've been in others" he elucidated, rubbing his temples. Talannah noticed his tenseness, and came over to give him a shoulder rub, which soothed him greatly. "Thanks, love" Harrigan murmured "You're a lifesaver". Then he turned back to the others. Talannah stood next to him, ready to give any support he needed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "As I said, I've been in others, but Captain Lazarus always did the hard thinking and decision making. I've seen the stress that put him under. I just had the big gun, and the job of making sure none of the troops got lost or slunk off anywhere". Aeryn came over and looked straight into his eyes. "We're all here for you, Lieutenant" she reassured him. "There was a first time for me when I was still with the Peacekeepers as well. But I pulled through. So will you" Aeryn gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and went back to Crichton. Crichton just gave him a double thumbs-up. Chiana came over and grinned up at him. "What could possibly go wrong? We're here with you!" she added. Harrigan hugged her tightly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before releasing her to go back to her place. She had to forcibly restrain herself from squealing in pleasure from the feel of Harrigan's embrace, but Nebari willpower triumphed and she returned to her place without incident. Talannah just wrapped her arms around him and drew him close. "Oh my love!" he cried softly in her ear, leaning on her shoulder. She squeezed him softly, running her fingers through his buzz- cut hair, and replied with "I'm always with you. ALWAYS. Besides, you haven't led us wrong yet. Not all officers would have got us this far alive and intact, especially after that aerial buggy incident of yours on the way here. Let's go and get what we came for and get out of here before they catch us".  
  
Harrigan reluctantly disengaged himself from Talannah's arms and faced the others. "Enough with all this touchy-feely dren" he decided, lifting up his G8C to the ready position "Let's get moving. Follow me". The others raised their weapons and followed. They managed to dodge the occasional patrols that dotted the base for a whole quarter-arn before they reached a guard post outside the CIC. As luck would have it, a six-man patrol was passing through at the same time. Harrigan swept his arm forward, ordering the group to open fire. Torrents of pulse fire came from both sides as the Charrids scrambled for what cover the guard hut provided. But they were unfamiliar with the penetrative effects of large projectile weapons. Harrigan and Talannah simultaneously triggered long bursts into the guard hut, sweeping from left to right. The steel needle-nose rounds shattered the lightly built booth and the bodies of the occupants within, depositing the remains of both all over the walls and floor.  
  
But two had managed to bolt inside the CIC and lock the door. A muffled cry of "Peacekeepers!" was heard, and a flurry of orders from the Charrid senior officers followed as they bullied their bodyguard units into defensive positions. By a fortuitous accident Talannah had left her antisurveillance unit on, so no orders could reach outside the room to the base garrison. "Are they ever wrong" Harrigan sniggered, and beckoned Aeryn forward. The pair of them placed tarvek charges on the door, one at the top and one at the bottom, set at one-half yield. Aeryn pointed frantically at the junction they had passed though on the way here, and they all ran for cover. Harrigan set the detonators for seven microts, activated them, and leapt at full speed for his friends. He reached them with three microts to spare. Just after he righted himself, a thunderous roar reverberated over the whole section of the base as the charges detonated. This blew the door into thousands of razor-sharp shards, which scythed acroos the large expanse of the CIC, killing most troops present, and down the corridor to kill three troops who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Grak ta'haa!! (literally 'Board and storm!', but often used for 'Charge!' as well)" Harrigan yelled in Old Scarran, charging in through the smoke.  
  
He emerged into a scene of utter chaos, whch he capitalised on immediately by emptying the current magazine on his G8C into some of the remaining Charrid troops. While he reloaded, Talannah led the rest of them in an assault to capture the main battle management computers. All of them acquitted themselves admirably, though they all had some kind of cut, bruise, or other minor injuries by the time the enemy troops were killed or captured. As Aeryn was applying first aid to Chiana's cuts and minor pulse burns, Talannah was scanning the captured officers, looking for anyone important. When she saw an especially ornate rank emblem, she beckoned for Harrigan to join her. When she had explained what the emblem meant, Harrigan grinned nastily. "Well, looky here!" he said happily "Mr high-and-mighty base commander himself! You're nicked, chum. You're coming with us". The officer in question tried to bolt for a secondary exit, but Chiana was in front of it. She applied her small pointed boot with great speed and precision to his groin. His agonised squeal even made the other Charrids cringe in sympathy. Then Chiana followed that up by ramming his head against the concrete wall twice, knocking him out. "Top work, Pip!" encouraged Crichton. "Cuff him" ordered Talannah "Wrists and ankles! We'll earn a nice fat fee by bringing him back with us! What do you want done with the rest of them?" she asked Harrigan.  
  
"Kill 'em all" he responded coldly "No prisoners. They're worthless, the whole lot of them.". While Talannah had no problem with this, and even Aeryn understood why, Crichton looked on with shock. "There must be more of the Scarran in you than I thought" he exclaimed, horrified. "Are you seriously suggesting we shoot them all in cold blood?" "They'd do the same to us without hesitation" Harrigan barked back at him "This is war, Commander! I won't leave potential enemies alive behind us, so they can try to kill us again! We take them out now, while we can. Aeryn, Talannah?" he ordered bluntly "Finish them. Now". A half-dozen or so shots later, the only living people present were Harrigan's assault team and the captured base commander. "Ladies!" he ordered again "Get the auxiliary comm gear online and jacked into the battle computers. When you've done that, let me know". Harrigan slumped against the wall and reached for some combat rations in his pack. "Much better" he breathed, after wolfing down one pack. "The rest of you had better eat while you can. Crichton, Chiana – eat up now, we won't have time to stop on the way out. Tal and Aeryn can chow down while I sort out the download and sitrep to the king". They each ate two packs while waiting for Aeryn and Talannah to power up the computers and comm gear.  
  
"Done!" yelled Talannah. Harrigan gave her a quick squeeze, then put himself through to the night watch officer in the palace. Several arns had passed since their last call, and it was now almost midnight in Ithlin. "This is Lieutenant Harrigan checking in!" Harrigan explained to the comm officer "Wake up the king, and drag the chief of staff and war room crews out of bed as well! We don't have much time. Move it!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan heard the yellow-alert sirens sound in the palace. Night crews quickly emerged into the war room, stationing themselves at consoles and map tables. A hundred microts later, the king walked in, accompanied by his chief of staff. "Well, well, Lieutenant" grumbled the king "You certainly keep my staff on their toes. Me as well, it seems. What do you have for us?"  
  
"I report to you now, Your Majesty, from inside the enemy war room!" Harrigan exclaimed happily "No serious casualties sustained, only a few minor injuries. The enemy battlecomps are online and ready to download their information to you right now, sire." The king looked over at a tech, who nodded. "Go to it, man!" he ordered. Harrigan, in turn, pointed at Aeryn, who tapped out a flurry of commands on her terminal. A voice in Sebacean came over the speakers. "Core dump in progress" the computer reported "Time remaining : 38 momen, 20 microts", and then started counting down to zero. Harrigan looked over at Talannah, who immediately deployed the others in defensive position for maximum coverage in the event of attack.  
  
"There you have it, Your Majesty" Harrigan continued. "We also have this.." he added, grabbing the Charrid commander by the collar and hoisting him up to camera level "The base commander. I'll bring him back for you, if you want him" he finished. And, of course, he added in his own head, if the pay's right. "You have done very well indeed" praised the king "None of my own troops have made it as far as you and lived to tell the tale. An additional 2000 krepna will be yours on your return, plus an additional 3000 if you bring that base commander back alive for interrogation".  
  
A harsh hooting noise came over their own sirens about half way throught he download. Since the download couldn't be stopped from outside the CIC, the only option left to the remaining Charrid forces was to rush through both entrances and try to overwhelm Harrigan's troops by force of numbers. Harrigan decided he would have to move out fast once the download had finished, or be quickly crushed. He set the computers to shut down and break the link once the download had finished, plus he placed his remaining tarvek charges on the computer banks, set on full yield, armed to detonate ten momens after the download had finished. They would have to move fast to avoid being buried in the rubble, but it was doable.  
  
Harrigan walked over to Aeryn and Crichton. "Save your grenades for when we break out. You are the only ones with grenades still left" he asked "We're all low on ammo right now – you guys more so than me and Talannah, but both of us only have three mags each with us now. Pick your shots carefully – only shoot at what you can hit". He similarly encouraged Chiana to conserve her ammo as well. She smiled back at him, assuring him that she wanted to get out alive as much as they did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Finally, Harrigan beckoned them all over to the left side of the entranceway to the CIC. "Aeryn" Harrigan asked "Could you stick your head out and see if we've got any visitors?".  
  
Aeryn cautiously peeked out past the doorframe and almost got it blown off by and eager Charrid forming up with his comrades for the attack. "Far too many!" she hissed, dropping to the floor and raising her rifle "At least fifteen! But they're all bunched up because of the narrow corridor. How long has that bucket of dren got to go before the download's done?" Chiana sprinted over to the main access console, grabbed a quick look at the display, and yelled "Twelve momens, 4 microts!" back to Aeryn before sprinting back to her position. The countdown display seemed to tick down agonisingly slowly for the next ten momens, it seemed as if they could hear each individual microt pass. "Three momens!" barked Talannah a little later "Get ready!"  
  
The situation took an unexpected turn for the better when, two momens later, the battlecomp said "Last file transferred to main memory. New estimated time to download end : 20 microts". "That's what we need to hear!" whooped Crichton "Time-to-leave indicator!" Harrigan pointed to Aeryn and Crichton, barking out "Prep your tarvek grenades, you two! Ready to throw..." he quickly stuck his head out for a look, then retreated back in and finished off with "...on my mark! Get ready to rock, guys!" Just then, the battlecomp started the final countdown. "Time remaining : 10 microts...9...8...7..." it intoned flatly. Harrigan gave the signal to ready weapons. Aeryn joined Harrigan on the left side of the door, while Chiana joined Crichton and Talannah on the right. Tarvek grenades were armed by Aeryn and Crichton, who nodded to Harrigan that they were ready. Harrigan brought up his arm in readiness, as the countdown reached "...4...3...2...1...0. Download finished". Then a harsher beep-beep became apparent as the tarvek charges kicked in with their own countdown.  
  
Harrigan brought his arm down sharply. "Go!" he yelled. Aeryn and Crichton hurled their grenades in perfect harmony, watching them bounce down the corridor. The sight of these grenades caused a mad rush amongst the Charrids as they tried to either throw the grenades back, or just run like frell for hard cover. But Aeryn had told Crichton to set their fuses for only three microts; so just as one Charrid managed to pick up a grenade, both went off before it had got even one henta off the floor. The boom of the explosion was followed by a wet greenish-black cloud of Charrid blood going splat! on the walls. "Move!" urged Talannah "Let's make as much headway as we can before that blood congeals!" But Harrigan pushed them back. "Me first" he stated firmly "I'm more heavily armoured than all of you put together. Just think of me as your friendly neighbourhood mobile riot shield". He took the sting out of his orders with a swift grin, then charged out of the door, gun up and ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The others followed their new friend and comrade out through the door closely. Crichton and Chiana initially felt a little uneasy about hiding behind, but after he took enough rifle fire to kill them all twice over in the space of four microts when rounding the first corner, they soon lost their reluctance to using their friend for cover. "FRELL THAT HURTS!!" hissed Harrigan painfully "I'm really not happy about that at all, no way. I'm just glad it'll regenerate in a few arns. Which way next?" he finished, as they reached the third corridor. "That way" insisted Crichton, pointing left "That was the way we came in, I'm sure". Aeryn shook her head, countering with "But if we go right, we'll reach the main elevators in less than five momens. Then we can go all the way up to the roof, or down a floor to the vehicle maintenance bay".  
  
The arrival of a fresh squad of Charrid troops decided the matter for them. Bolting to the right, they flew down the corridor at top speed for the elevators. Harrigan had to forcibly slow down to avoid outdistancing his friends, but still reached their target first. He thumped the maintenance floor level button slightly too hard, smashing in the lower half of the panel and causing a brief shower of sparks. "Faster!" prodded Chiana, firing back down the corridor. She dropped three Charrids, but more filled the spaces occupied by their deceased comrades and the attacks continued. Talannah reached under Harrigan's left arm and gently pressed the button for the roof.. "You truly are my matchless one" Harrigan said softly, again using the Scarran word "Instantly moving to cover my mistakes like that just shows we're made for each other". She placed her finger over his mouth to silence him, saying "You are mine also, my love. But here's hoping this lift will take your weight without the cable snapping or the motors burning out".  
  
The lift mechanisms did indeed make some very distressing noises as the cable stretched almost to breaking point, and a smell very familiar to Harrigan wafted up through the floor. "Damn!" he growled, wrinkling his sensitive nose at the stench of burnt insulation "The lift motors are burning out. They can't handle the load!" Fortunately, the lift chose that moment to stop at their target floor. As soon as the doors opened, the whole group, urged on by Talannah, rushed out of the elevator onto the rough-finish floor of the roof entrance hut. Harrigan heard a very unnerving creak and leapt full-length out of the elevator, smashing the door across the hut to kindling in the process. Not more than two microts later, three swift snapping noises notified the group that the elevator lift cables had finally let go. A rising metallic screech followed as the runaway lift fell at ever-increasing speed for the bottom of the shaft, where it hit with a BOOM! five microts later.  
  
Talannah led the rest of their of the impromptu squad out onto the roof as Harrigan picked himself off the floor. The early morning sunlight flooded the sky, causing them all to look down. "Oooh..." he groaned, rubbing his chest carapace "That leap just aggravated those pulse fire injuries". "Come on, H man!" urged Crichton "This bit depends on you. Some idiot Charrid declined to leave us a ladder". When Harrigan walked over to see what Crichton was going on about, he saw the buggies they'd used to get here three floors down, at ground level. "OK, here we go. Geronimo!!" he yelled, and jumped off the edge. About half way down, he pulled a tight somersault, and just managed to turn upright again before landing. He flexed his legs on hitting the ground to absorb the shock, but didn't need to roll; then he stood up and spread his arms wide, urging "COME ON!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Crichton kept teasing Aeryn until she decided to jump first. Harrigan caught her smartly, tipping her to one side as she recovered enough to stand up. Crichton came next, then Chiana. She seemed to like the feel of Harrigan catching her a little too much, as when she landed she wriggle delightfully, pressing into Harrigan's grasp slightly. "Naughty girl, Chi!" admonished Harrigan, delivering a tiny microjolt of electricity through the seat of her pants as he helped her upright. "Ooooh!" Chiana exclaimed happily as the jolt hit her "Can you do that for me again sometime?" Harrigan rolled his eyes in exasperation, then held his arms ready for Talannah.  
  
When Talannah landed, she didn't want to get out of Harrigan's arms either – but this time Harrigan felt more than agreeable in indulging her. As he looked down at her, seeing the soft and inviting smile on her face, he could almost feel the lust pouring off her. "What was that you did to Chiana?" she asked softly. "She was getting a bit too interested" explained Harrigan "So I gave her a tiny blast of power from my left arm. Unfortunately she seemd to like it, but she's not stupid enough to try anything. She knows I'm yours". Talannah reached up slowly and pulled her head up to Harrigan's, where she gave him a long, slow, passionate kiss. When she slipped her tongue past his lips, Harrigan reflexively squeezed her as tight as he could in the strength of his need. When she pulled away, she asked slyly "I want what she's had", pointing to Chiana. Harrigan smiled back and gave her a light jolt though her uniform pants. "Nice...very nice" she purred lustfully, as the electricity arced through her body. "More...pleeease, John...more!!" she squealed, squirming slowly. Harrigan gave her one more jolt, stroking the curve of her hip, then put her gently on the ground.  
  
"Just a little taster, hon" Harrigan encouraged Talannah, sensing her disappointment "The rest will have to wait until AFTER we're married". When Harrigan saw she was about to throw her arms round his neck out of sheer excitement, he stepped in again. "We'll talk about it later" Harrigan decided "Because if we hang around here any longer, either a) the Charrids will kill us, or b) We'll be buried under the rubble of the exploding war room in there. How much time left, Crichton?" Harrigan asked. Crichton scratched his head, trying to remember. Then he looked at Harrigan with a look that had "Ooops!" written all over it, and ran for his buggy. Harrigan scooped up Talannah under one arm and ran for his own buggy, overtaking Crichton easily. He'd installed a slightly ruffled Talannah in her gunnery chair, dumped their comatose prisoner in the passenger seat, and started up his buggy before Crichton had reached his. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Harrigan urged frantically "We've got less than twenty microts!".  
  
This proved to be just the thing to galvanise the rest of them into action. Aeryn swung herself up into the gunnery chair in a fast somersault while grippng the roll cage, while Chiana pushed her luck a little more by diving over Crichton's lap and righting herself in her own seat. "Buckle up!" Harrigan howled, and slammed the throttle to the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Crichton's buggy followed shortly afterward, hot on his heels. Barely three microts later, the earsplitting BOOM! of a massive explosion rent the air as the tarvek charges in the CIC all let go at once. The shockwave reached them a microt or two later, rumbling up through the tyres and chassis of their buggies and causing a long, thin crack in the ground. Fortunately, the CIC was far enough underground so that they weren't showered with flying bits of rock – though a large dust cloud was hanging over the remains of the base.  
  
They relaxed slightly once they reached the base of the hill with no signs of pursuit. Bad move – fifty microts later, Chiana heard a suspiciously familiar noise and alerted Aeryn in the turret of their buggy. Aeryn upped the magnification on her oculars, and instantly identified two attack buggies in hot pursuit, coming from the opposite side of the hill. "Two buggies on an intercept course!" she yelled towards Harrigan, in the other buggy "Both with full crews, and coming at maximum speed. They'll be on us in about twenty momens or so". Talannah looked down at Harrigan a split- microt later. "Confirmed" she reported "Buggies are carrying tak-7 anti- armour heatseeking torpedo packs on their pintle mounts, and semi-portable pulse cannon like ours for the front passenger".  
  
Frell! snarled Harrigan. It'll take us at least ten momens just to get to the nearest village! Oh well, that's war for you, he went on. You just have to make the best of things as they are. "Hang on!" Harrigan cautioned the others "I'm hitting the nitrous. You too, Crichton! Wheeee!". Harrigan smashed his hand down on the big red button. Harrigan's buggy leapt forwards over the heavily rutted terrain at a highly unsafe rate of knots, with only his amazing reflexes keeping it upright. Crichton picked his way a bit more carefully through the ruts. This slowed him down a little, but didn't tax his abilities so much, and was much safer as well. Once Crichton was clear of the ruts, he hit the nitro to catch up.  
  
At least we seem to have gained some time, Harrigan sighed. Then he spotted a cluster of houses just behind a low wall and watchtower. The watchtower flew a flag with a very familiar coat of arms on it. "It's an Ithlin-ruled village!" Chiana yelled happily "We're getting close!" The watchtower gunner put a couple of bursts a little too close to their buggies for comfort until Harrigan yelled at them that they served Ithlin's king. The gates were lifted to allow them through, but Harrigan's buggy ripped the end off the gate pole doing so. Harrigan pulled up in a cloud of dust in the village square. When Crichton came up alongside, Harrigan waved him off. "I'll have to warn the villagers what's coming. You head straight back to Ithlin, and wait outside the palace gates for me. There's two more villages on this side of the city. We'll make a comm call to the ones on the other side once we reach the palace. Go!" Crichton wanted to protest, but Aeryn tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards Ithlin's gates, which shut him up. After a quick wave, he sped off back to the city.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Why are we stopping here?" asked Talannah, surprised. "We have to at least warn these people what's coming" explained Harrigan "If they go now, they'll reach the city in time. If they wait for a call from the palace, they'll burn with their village when the Charrids and Rathlaas' forces come".  
  
A woman, slightly more richly dressed than the other people, came up to Harrigan's buggy. "What business have you here?" she asked. "We return from a vital military mission for the king" Harrigan replied, pointing towards Ithlin "War is coming. Rathlaas and its allies attack soon". The mayor looked surprised. "War?" she asked, unpleasantly surprised "Are you sure? We've had raids from there before, some lootings and burnings – but they've always left soon afterwards. But full war? I'll contact the palace..." Harrigan growled at her inability to understand the approaching threat. He let off a loud SKREEEEE! which stopped the mayor and her squire in their tracks.  
  
"RIGHT! THAT"S IT!" Harrigan boomed "In the name of King Torthil IV of Ithlin, I'm ordering a complete evacuation of this village!" The mayor turned around, ready to dispute his authority, but one look at his seven- and-a-half foot, half-ton body, standing next to his buggy yelling at everyone soon changed her mind. "That means everyone! Only take clothes, food, and essentials! No luxuries! If you move fast, you'll reach Ithlin's city gates in time! Move it! You've got ten momens or less to get out. A scout party's just behind us, but the main forces will be along shortly. Go!" The mayor's chief squire stationed several men-at-arms in the watchtowers to man the guns; but everyone else quickly grabbed a change of clothes and some food and scrambled on board the some official cargo trucks and the vehicles of a merchant trade convoy in town to pick up cargo. Once these vehicles had moved out of the village, Harrigan got back into his buggy and heade off to the next village.  
  
At this one, the mayor caught on a lot quicker. As soon as Harrigan said "War...", he started barking out orders to his squire and men-at-arms. They quickly rushed off down the streets of the village, ordering the residents to gather food and clothes and flee to Ithlin if they wanted to live. "You would have had considerable trouble over there convincing my nearest neighbour, I think" the mayor said gruffly "I heard the edge of that screech over here. I doubt that they've ever moved so quickly their entire lives. Well" he finished "Best be off. I'll warn the next village myself. You head straight for the palace and warn the king".  
  
Back in an unremarkable house in Ithlin's slum district, a number of well- disguised figures got into the loadbed of a grocery truck. The leader flicked through a number of hand signals, giving orders for their upcoming endeavour. The others nodded, then leaned back with their weapons across their knees, grabbing a momen or two of rest while they could. They knew that the had better be fresh when the time came to move, as they would have to move surely and fast to meet their objectives. The truck moved off slowly, heading for the city wall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The village mayor reached his fellow in the next village four momens later. After quickly apprising him of the current threat, the pair of them immdiately started a complete evacuation here as well. This mayor didn't quite believe in the idea of war – but didn't want to bet his people's lives on it if he was wrong. Eight momens later, these villagers were moving out for Ithlin as well with their mayor.  
  
At this time Talannah had just spotted the buggy patrol gaining on them. Evacuating these villagers had given the Charrids time to catch up. There was only one buggy now – the other had strayed too close to a village watchtower and had been blasted to pieces. The remaining buggy loosed two rockets into each of the remaining watchtowers, blowing them to smithereens, before resuming the pursuit of Harrigan's buggy. The Charrid gunner activated his thermal-imaging sight and attempted to lock on to Harrigan's buggy.  
  
"Incoming!" yelled Talannah. Harrigan wasted no time in twisting the wheel sharply right and heading behind a large rock before straightening up. Two torpedoes flew past and impacted a few metras down the road, leaving small craters. "Damn!" growled Harrigan "Those buggies caught up fast! We've got about four more kilometras before we reach the city walls and safety". The Charrid buggy continued to close the gap, slowly but surely.  
  
Three momens later they saw the walls. A familiar voice came in over the comm. "Harrigan!" came Aeryn's slightly scratchy-sounding voice "Glad to have you back! The king knows you're coming in, and the wall guns in this sector are ready to cover you". Then came the edge of Aeryn's voice yelling "Stand by to fire!" at the wall gun crews nearby her. "Gotta go. Lunch will be ready when you get here" she finished "Aeryn out!"  
  
Talannah grinned down at her lover in the driver's seat below. Harrigan couldn't help but grin back. From their speeding buggy, they saw the city gates slowly opening to let them in. Harrigan shot through with barely a henta to spare either side and pulled up alongside Aeryn and Crichton's buggy, parked in the village square. The pair of them immediately jumped out of the buggy and rushed up to Crichton and Chiana, who were waiting for Aeryn at the base of the wall. The gate guards then shut the gates as soon as the buggy was safely inside.  
  
Up on top, the buggy was just coming within range of the wall-mounted ram launchers. Aeryn's left arm swept down. Two gunners immediately pressed the firing studs on their guns, sending large explosive shells screaming towards the buggy. The Charrid driver amazingly managed to dodge three shells, but veered straight into the path of the fourth, which vapourised his buggy and crew.  
  
Chiana threw her arms around Harrigan as soon as she reached him. Harrigan lifted her up, then threw her high into the air. She sailed up perhaps eight metras before coming back down into Harrigan's arms, where she kissed him soundly. Harrigan kissed back before Talannah could notice. When Chiana tried to hold the kiss, Harrigan waved his finger from side to side under her nose. "Don't push you luck..." he warned gently. Chiana smiled back a little sadly, but disengaged herself from his grasp and backed away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Aeryn!" Harrigan yelled "Get down here! We're off to the palace!" Aeryn promptly reappeared, running down the steps towards Crichton and their buggy. Once all were ready, the buggies spun round almost simultaneously, and headed off to the palace.  
  
Most of the military recognised Harrigan by now. Word of his mission had percolated down to the lower ranks, who parted the traffic to let him through. Speeding through town, there were occasional cheers from the soldiers and a few from the officers as well directed to Harrigan. He waved back, grinning widely, as he and Crichton burned rubber through the city streets. When they arrived at the palace, the king and chief of staff were waiting for them with half a dozen troops. "Congratulations, Lieutenant!" proclaimed the king "You have succeeded where many have failed!" He waved a hand at one of his squires, who brought forth a large box. "As agreed, the balance of your fee. I take it that this is the base commander of whom you spoke?", he finished, noting the bundle over Harrigan's shoulder.  
  
Harrigan passed his bundle over to the troops, who took it back to an interrogation cell in the palace basement. "Yes, Your Majesty" Harrigan explained "I hope he's more forthcoming for you than he was for me". The chief of staff stepped in next. "The balance of your fee, including bonuses" he revealed "comes to 17,500 krepna. Since we've never been able to find out what's been going on there before now, I'd have to say it's been worth every last one of them". Harrigan passed the box over to Crichton, who looked very surprised. "Get that stashed on Moya" Harrigan told him, anxious to get it out of the way. Crichton got on his comm, telling Dargo to send Jool down in a transport pod for a pick up. He made sure she knew to put the box in Aeryn's room, as that was one place Rygel didn't dare snoop in. A quarter-arn later, they met Jool at the spaceport alongside the pod. "What have you got?" she asked. "The rest of your money" said Harrigan "It ought to keep you supplied for a while. Make sure Rygel doesn't find out, though. It's not to be used for his gambling debts".  
  
"How much?" Jool asked, eyeing the box. That's not a small amount, she thought, measuring up how much it could be from the size of the box. Nor was she wrong, as Harrigan proved when he revealed how much they had earned over the last few days. "Including the advance portion, there is now 17,500 krepna to be used for Moya's provisioning" Harrigan stated "I've already laid down the law about Rygel's gambling, now it's you girls' turn. ESSENTIALS ONLY! No luxurious fripperies. I'm giving you this money for necessary supplies only. Clothes, yes. But no formal ballgowns or top of the line fabrics or similar dren". When Jool spoke up, Harrigan waved his hand at her, shutting her down. "I know it's mostly Chiana who goes off like that" he explaned a little more softly "but it does apply to you and Sikozu as well. Make it last". She stashed the box securely in the pod, and took off back to Moya.  
  
The chief of staff had left for his regular troop inspection, but the king was still there. "Perhaps you would care to accompany me back to the palace to view this Charrid's interrogation" King Torthil asked. "Absolutely, Your Majesty" Harrigan replied. "Should prove very interesting" added Talannah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "If you and the female Scarran would join me in my car, your colleagues can ride in the motorcade with my advisors" the king offered. "Thank you, Your Majesty" replied Talannah, stunned. "We are honoured by your offer. Of course, we accept". The royal limo's hover-lifters whined alarmingly as they fought to keep the car off the ground when Harrigan's extreme weight was added to the load. Talannah slid onto the seat next to Harrigan, and shut the door. The driver shot off at the best safe speed for the palace. He didn't like what his gauges were telling him – the extra weight of this unusual newcomer had pushed the passenger weight well over safe limits. Ten momens later, the motorcade returned to the palace.  
  
"This way" the king prompted, gesturing to a narrow staircase just inside the door. The royal car was dragged over to the maintenance workshop, making all manner of distressing noises. Ten microts later, the overloaded lifters gave out altogether, causing the car to have to be lifted off the ground totally for the rest of the trip. When their little group reached the underground cell, the Charrid commander was stripped naked and strapped down to the interrogation table. "So.." came the voice of the interrogator "What exactly is going on out there at your base?". The Charrid defiantly spat in his face and laughed. "You obviously have no knowledge of a Charrid's exceptional pain tolerance" he spat. The interrogator beckoned to an assistant, who applied an air hypo to the Charrid's neck.  
  
After a few microts, the drugs started to kick in. The Charrid's eyes dilated, and his head rolled from side to side, with a silly smile plastered over his face. Once the king was satisfied the drugs were working, he walked down to the Charrid with Harrigan. "You can trust us" the king soothed, then prompted "We're your friends. What is going on in you base out in the badlands?" The Charrid looked over at them, and then spoke up.  
  
What he said chilled them to their bones. "Our puppet in Rathlaas will launch a full invasion of Ithlin. He will send 10,000 of his own militia, which will be bolstered by 10,000 Charrids imported from Scarran space. Once this city falls, the other will follow. Then the Scarran High Command's candidate will take control of this planet, bringiing it into the Imperium"  
  
The king flicked a finger at the interrogator, who then injected a lethal dose of tranquiliser into the subject. The king turned, ashen-faced, to Harrigan and Talannah. "I never thought it would go this far. And with assistance from Scarran space too" he stated. Then he calmed himself, adding "Don't go anywhere, you lot. I may be needing your services again soon. I've ordered the evacutaion of the rest of our villages. My people should be coming back into the city as we speak"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The cloaked figures stepped out of cover behind the chief of staff, as he proceeded on his inspection. On a signal from their leader, four of them took out the bodyguards in a sequence of precisely aimed heavy pulse fire. Four more opened fire on the passing guard patrol, killing them all before they even noticed these interlopers. The chief of staff looked frantically, searching for the attackers. The leader of the group then stepped out of the shadows, and grabbed the Luxan in a steel grip. The chief of staff didn't go easily – he inflicted several nasty bruises and much pain on his attacker while he was subdued. Then the leader of the attackers twisted savagely, snapping the Luxan's neck like a matchstick, before slipping back into the alley. In all the chaos, the group melted into the local neighbourhood, driving their truck slowly back to their safe house.  
  
A wild-eyed serf ran up to the king. "Your....Ma...Ma...sire..." he gasped. "Calm down. Catch your breath" Talannah told the badly frightened peasant. A few microts later, he started again. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry to report your chief of staff has been assasinated. All his bodyguards were slain as well, plus the nearby guard patrol. The scene has been cordoned off, and forensic specialists are on the way". The king waved over an orderly, saying "Get my loyal citizen some food and drink before he returns to his duties". He also pressed 50 krepna into his subject's hand. "Thank you, Your Majesty!" he replied thankfully, before the orderly led him off to the palace kitchens.  
  
"If your majesty wishes it, I'll take you in my buggy" Harrigan asked "Your limo's out for the count and a crawler's too slow". The king nodded, saying "It shall be done". Talannah collared Aeryn and Crichton, whispering "Follow us in your buggy. We may need your help if the attackers haven't left". The king lowered himself into the front passenger seat of Harrigan's buggy, saying "I haven't been near a military vehicle since my own service in the army many cycles ago". Harrigan replied "Nothing to it, sire. Just buckle up and we'll be off. Talannah, love" he called back "Power up tha gun. Just in case". Crichton, Aeryn and Chiana were already to go; so the two buggies moved off slowly to the scene of death, in deference to the king's position of authority.  
  
When they reached the crime scene, the road was blocked by frightened peasants and squires. The police didn't want to resort to riot gear, but it would be necessary if the king's movement was hindered any longer. The king was getting rather irate at this turn of events, and the police yelling "MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!!" were being ignored. "Not a problem, sire" Harrigan reassured the king, and drew a deep breath. Talannah knew what her lover had planned, as propmted thi king to plug his ears. When Harrigan let off a wild SKRRRREEEEEEEEEE!! the streets emptied so fast that within forty microts not a single regular citizen of the city could be seen anywhere.  
  
After uncovering his ears, the king looked around, saying "Much better. Perhaps we can actually get to the incident now"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan and Crichton pulled up several metras short, and all of them followed the king over to where the forensic specialists were waiting for him. When the senior specialist went to lead the king to the body, he beckoned Harrigan and Talannah to accompany him. "Perhaps your new perspective may shed some light on this terrible incident" he replied when Harrigan asked why they were needed. He grabbed Crichton before they moved, giving him a few orders. "You, Aeryn, and Chiana scour the area" he hissed "Anything out of the ordinary, sing out. Watch out – we don't want to lose you if the attackers are still close by".  
  
The king and his offworld entourage reached where they Luxan's bodyguards met their end. "Fast, and extremely accurate" mused Talannah, examining the bodies. "Notice how there's only a couple of pulse holes right next to each other directly over the heart? Whoever did this is very good indeed". Perhaps some of my old comrades? she thought. Unlikely, she decided. If a war was brewing, the Deadheads would have left long ago. Whoever it was though, we've got a big problem dealing with them...  
  
The gory tableau was repeated where the guard patrol fell. "The same method as the bodyguards" revealed Harrigan "The same group killed both squads, that is now certain". When they reached the site of the Luxan's death , the king bowed his head at the sight of his dead comrade and friend. "This is not how he wished to leave this life" said the king sorrowfully "He would have wanted to die in battle". "Harrigan cut in with "He did die in battle, sire" Then he caught his breath, and continued with "His was the opening death in this war. There will be others, many others. Let's just make sure the sacrifice of your people is not in vain"  
  
"How was my friend killed?" the king asked the forensic specialist. This individual pointed at the base of the corpse's skull. "Look there" she explained "Whoever did this grabeed hold and snapped his next swiftly and brutally. Not many could do that...". But before she could finish, Talannah looked up and said "Scarrans. Only a Scarran could snap a Luxan's neck all the way in one go like that. It wouldn't be a Deadhead though – the reason being, his head's still on. Probably an Army A-team. Well, at least we know why those Charrids backed away so quickly when I shouted at them"  
  
The king looked over, saying "Explain". "On the way from the comm shack to the CIC" Talannah explained "I shouted at a Charrid patrol to get them to leave. I did so in Scarran. Since they retreated fast, I'd say that they would be well accustomed to working with Scarrans. Probably the same Scarrans responsible for this" she finished, waving her hand around at the carnage.  
  
"So..." the king growled "The first shots in this war have been fired. Well those murdering scum in Rathlaas may have got the first blow in, but we will respond, and we will win"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	15. Chapter 14 : At my signal

Chapter 14 : At my signal...  
  
King Torthil then waved his Lord Chamberlain over to him. "We're going back to the palace" he ordered "I'm calling an emergency war council. All advisors and senior lords to attend, and I MEAN all". Then, to Harrigan's surprise, the king added "Lieutenant Harrigan, you will attend also. You may bring one assistant with you. The others may wait in the atrium with the clerks and aides the other delegates usually bring. An outsider's perspective may prove useful. Besides, your valour in this last mission has earnt you a place in council."  
  
Harrigan just stood stock still, eyes bugging out in surprise. "It just goes to show, my love" smiled Talannah, looking up at him "that now others may now find you even a fraction as indispensable as I do". Harrigan returned the loving gaze, adding "I couldn't live without you either, dear. Quite what use I'll be with this bunch of politicians, I don't know", and finished with a mystified shrug. Talannah hooked her arm through his and led him back to their buggy, saying "Well let's just go and find out, then". Harrigan laughed, throwing her up in the air almost seven metras, before catching her again and sliding her into the gunner's seat on their buggy.  
  
A replacement vehicle more in keeping with the king's station in society was brought from the palace motor pool. Harrigan's and Crichton's buggies waited until the king's car had moved away, then turned and followed him back to the palace. When they arrived back at the palace twenty or so momens later, they found a small group of richly dressed men, and two women, waiting for them. Approximately two-thirds of the men were the senior lords loyal to King Torthil; Harrigan recognised Lord Rahjan among them. The two women appeared to be political advisors, along with the remaining men.  
  
One of the men-at-arms on guard duty opened the door, and the party swept on into the palace. Then they proceeded down a wide staircase to the courtroom, where the king's advisors met weekly to discuss the affairs of his realm. As the king's court arranged themselves in their accustomed seats, Harrigan and Talannah hung back, watching them. "They're acting just like visiting politicos did back home at a briefing" growled Harrigan "First, sit down and grab a drink. Then they quibble and bicker over various minutiae in the briefing documents for several hours before going off to play golf or watch a movie. If that looks like happening here, I'm going to bash a few heads together, mark my words".  
  
The king brought the meeting to order by slamming a judicial gavel several times on the desk. "This meeting is brought to order!" he called out "I have called you here to decide what our response shall be to the threat of war presented by our close neighbour - the city of Rathlaas, and its offworld allies. As you all know by now, the chief of staff was murdered by forces loyal to that city not more than an arn or two ago."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Raising his voice over the muttering, he added "Thanks to information provided by Lieutenant Harrigan and his comrades..." Harrigan and Talannah stood up to be recognised for a few microts, then sat back down. "...I now know that this is the opening act of an attempt to invade and enslave this city, and then the rest of this world, and bring it into the Scarran Imperium."  
  
The floor erupted into a mess of shouted accusation, counter-accusations, and outright denials as the various civic leaders tried to place the blame on anyone else but themselves. "QUIET!" the king yelled. After they had all calmed down as requested, the king continued. "This is no time to seek petty advantage amongst yourselves by blaming each other for the trouble this city is now in. First of all, I call the deputy chief of staff to stand and report on the state of readiness of my royal guards". This individual, a Sebacean male, reported "Thanks to the training regimen put in place by my late superior, the royal guard is able to march to battle whenever you give the word, Your Majesty. All infantry, heavy armour, and mobile artillery units report full readiness. All resupply units report as close to full efficiency as possible, and are standing by. The medic corps has recently been boosted by several new doctors and advanced medic-bots and is standing by as well".  
  
"Very good" replied the king. Then he turned to the various lords present. "If we do decide to fight," he explained "Your own personal retinues will be needed for the war effort as well. Do they stand ready, my lords?" Then each of the lords stood and faced their king.  
  
"The forces of Lord Rahjan stand ready" that lord stated "Heavy infantry and light armour await your orders". "The forces of Lord Lorshul stand ready" that lord stated "Heavy infantry and hover-raiders await your orders". "The forces of Lord Aranak stand ready" the youngest of the lords stated "Snipers, skirmishers, mobile artillery and powered armour await your orders".  
  
Some of the others glared suspiciously at the youngest addition to their number. It was obvious that they didn't approve of their comrade's training methods. "You came dangerously close to violating the chivalric traditions, and dishonouring our ancestors with your, erm, unorthodox, training methods. Yours as well" interrupted Lord Brathal "A detailed examination into the conduct and training of your armed forces is required, I feel". "Hah!" Lord Aranak laughed "My forces are ready to go to battle right now, and will fulfil everything the king asks of them. And more besides. Yours just march up and down the public square in brightly coloured uniforms to make sure they look good for the ladies. If they tried picking up rifles, they'd probably grab the wrong end and blow their own heads off!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!" Lord Brathal fumed. The king stepped in between his to quarrelling lords. "That's enough, the pair of you" he ordered "If both of you are still alive after all this dies down, you can challenge each other to a duel then". "But my misgivings on the state of my fellow's armed forces still stand, sire" Lord Aranak persisted "I send my recon teams and snipers over to infiltrate his military parades regularly for practice – they report the state of readiness as minimal to laughable".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "YOU SPY ON MY FORCES?!" screamed Lord Brathal, who almost went into an epileptic fit right there and then from sheer shock. "Just what are you planning?" he continued, after calming down a little "Taking over my own territory, perhaps?"  
  
"Though I could do so if I wished it" Lord Aranak responded "I do not. My own territory is sufficient for me. Using those bright uniforms just makes your men easy targets for enemy riflemen and sniper teams. At least our colleagues at this gathering use darker colouring, even if they don't use camouflage as I do. I have sought advice from those offworlders that pass through my territory on how things are done out there" he continued, pointing at the sky "and use the parts of that that make sense to me. I find out the best methods of war; so my troops, and through them my people, benefit. If you require it, my factories can make available the same kind of uniforms my forces use to you"  
  
The king pondered the words flying back and forth between the youngest and oldest of his lords. Then, remembering that Harrigan was here as well, the king beckoned him forward. "This is Lieutenant Harrigan" explained the king "It was him and his troops who conducted the reconnaissance mission that brought back the news of this war. Without him, we would know nothing at all of this threat. Lieutenant" the king asked "Would you conduct a readiness inspection of Lord Brathal's forces for me? Lord Aranak will accompany you, and you will report back to me what you know". Harrigan looked over at Talannah, who held up four fingers. Harrigan nodded and turned to the king. "Sure, Your Majesty" Harrigan replied "My First Officer here requests a flat fee of four thousand krepna for a complete report on the readiness of Lord Brathal's forces. This includes any infiltration or others efforts. The complete package, Your Majesty, everything included."  
  
The other lords, and a few of the non-ranked advisors as well, almost looked as though they were about to swallow their own tongues in shock at Harrigan's bluntness. The king grumbled somewhat, but acceded to Harrigan's demand. "Very well" he responded "Your price is acceptable. Four thousand krepna, on production of the readiness report". Harrigan grabbed Lord Aranak by the shoulder, leading him out of the courtroom. "No time like the present" Harrigan prompted. Harrigan, Talannah, and Lord Aranak all got into Lord Aranak's crawler and drove off back to his own mansion.  
  
On the way, Lord Aranak turned to talk to Harrigan. "This should persuade those fuddy-duddies in council that my methods are worth something." he said "I'll introduce you to my best troops when we get in, so you can get started right away." But Harrigan had other ideas. "No way, mate" he corrected "A commander leads by example. You're leading the squad yourself, sonny. We'll come along for the ride, but you have to show the troops you're willing to take the same risks as them. We'll go straight to the barracks, so you can grab a uniform and a weapon". "But my stealth work is hardly up to the standard of my troops, Harrigan..." he replied unhappily, before Harrigan interrupted with "That's LIEUTENANT Harrigan to you. If you skills aren't currently up to scratch, now's the perfect time to learn isn't it?" he prompted "When lives don't depend on it".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "I have to agree there" Lord Aranak replied sheepishly. He squinted down the road through the front windscreen. "Ah, good!" he replied to Harrigan's mystified incomprehension "The border checkpoints. The guardroom is a hundred metras or so that way". He pointed towards the building he meant. "I'll ask the guard to call ahead...", but Talannah stopped him, grinning. "No advance warning" she stated "For either side. That makes it fair. And much more fun for us too" she finished, digging Harrigan in the ribs. "You're so right, my love" Harrigan replied. Shushing the gate guard, they crept up to the guardroom and let themselves in. One private twitched slightly, turning towards them. Harrigan ordered a halt. The trooper turned back to his book. "You're hearing things" his sergeant laughed "All that time on point has driven you mad".  
  
Harrigan chose this point to speak up. "Nothing of the sort!" he boomed, stepping forward "That private has his head screwed on right! Get up, the lot of you! We've got to conduct a full readiness and security inspection of Lord Brathal's troops for the king, and we're going to do it now, before word gets out!" Harrigan turned to the sergeant who spoke up earlier. "Can we get some transport?" Harrigan asked. "Hmm..." the sergeant mused, scratching his chin "We've got crawlers, but that's too obvious..." While this was going on, one of the troopers saw something, and ran outside. He found a merchant convoy heading out, so asked the leader where he was going. When he replied that he was going to Lord Brathal's section of the city, he yelled out "OVER HERE, SARGE!!" which brought the whole unit, plus Harrigan, Talannah, and Lord Aranak running. Lord Aranak caught on quickly. He ordered the whole unit to square themselves away on the trucks, in amongst the trade goods. "Don't break anything!" he admonished them.  
  
Because of his weight Harrigan got a truck to himself. Lord Aranak was going to direct Talannah to an alternative vehicle; but Talannah made it perfectly clear that grievous bodily harm would follow if anyone tried to separate them. "You sound like my wife when some of the other Lords visit" Lord Aranak replied, a smile coming over his face at the thought of it. Talannah laughed softly as well, adding more firmly "But your wife probably doesn't know the means to that end, Lord Aranak. I do". Then Talannah climbed in Harrigan's truck and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. Lord Aranak laughed again, quickly dashed inside the barracks to swap his court clothes for combat fatigues, grabbed a rifle, then jumped in the front seat of Harrigan's truck.  
  
The trip to Lord Brathal's fiefdom took two arns, as the trade route was not a straight one and detoured around several 'edgy' spots, as the merchant leader called them. Harrigan was finding it increasingly difficult to resist Talannah's teasing and tickling, but they were saved from blowing their cover by Lord Aranak leaning back and whispering "We're here. There's a guard post up ahead – wait a momen or two and we'll be in".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- But the guard's instincts weren't as bad as his bright red uniform. Something didn't seem right to him – he couldn't quite tell what, so he walked up past all the trucks, hoping something would reveal itself. When he saw the way the springs were sagging alarmingly on Harrigan's truck he went to yell out for reinforcements – but got nothing except a stunblast off Harrigan's arms, who had leaned out of the loadbed when he heard the guard approaching. The guard fell to the floor in a clatter of assorted weapons and web-gear. Harrigan levered himself out of the truck and cuffed him to a nearby tree.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not dead" Harrigan reassured Lord Aranak, who was staring in astonishment at the comatose gate guard. "Though the headache he'll have when he wakes up will probably make him wish he was". Talannah followed close behind Harrigan, beckoning Lord Aranak to lead his unit behind them. The Lord was getting into the way of things now, as more of his old skills came back to him now that he was in the field. "It's almost midday" Lord Aranak told Harrigan "Recon reports an assault course over that way about a kilometra or so. We'll have to go on foot – that merchant convoy masquerade has outlived its usefulness for now." Talannah turned to Lord Aranak, saying "Well what are you waiting for? Move out!"  
  
Talannah set a punishing pace. Harrigan, of course, kept up easily; and even the infiltration team kept fairly close, egged on by relentless good- natured taunting from Harrigan; but after a couple of hundred metras, Lord Aranak started huffing and puffing badly. Talannah and the team waited while Harrigan ran back, slung the Lord over his right shoulder, and ran back to where they were waiting. Once Harrigan put him down, Lord Aranak started groaning and complaining at the effects the unaccustomed exercise was having on him. "To be honest, John" Talannah whispered to him "the troops look as though they'd like a rest. I probably pushed that a bit too hard for a first meet with non-Scarrans". Harrigan gave her a soft squeeze around the shoulders, then replied "Nonsense. Throw them in the river and see if they can swim! But we'll see if there's a mess hall around here somewhere. I'm hungry!"  
  
The recon sergeant came forward, and revealed that there should be such a thing not too far away. "But we'll have to pass the duty sergeant's office" he warned. Harrigan gestured to Talannah, saying "This one's yours, love". She rubbed her hands together with glee. "A little fun of my own, at last..." she whispered, a nasty smile expanding across her mouth. She grabbed a private from the team and explained just what she needed. He nodded and stepped up to knock on the door. "Sir?" he asked plaintively. "Yes, private?" came the rather irate reply. "Got a package for you" the private replied "Gotta hand it to you personally. Get your signature an' all that". While the sergeant grumped and groaned his way over to the door, Talannah slipped into the office through an open window. The sergeant opened the door, staring at the private before him, minus any kind of package.  
  
"You sure as frell haven't got any package, have you?!" barked the sergeant "Well why are you here then?" "To be a decoy?" quavered the private, as Talannah stepped up behind him. She immediately drove the tip of her boot into the sergeant's groin at high speed. As he folded up, his head met Talannah's knee coming the other way, hard. "Rrrrrhhh..." she growled happily, rubbing her hands together, before turning to the rest of the team. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Tie him up!" she hissed "Sit him up, bound and gagged, on that chair!" One corporal threw over a small keyring that he'd liberated from the sergeant's belt. "It should have all the keys we need, ma'am" he addressed Talannah. Once thy'd secured the sergeant to the chair, he'd started some muffled howling from behind his gag. Talannah thumped him again, and turned to the corporal who was fiddling with a small lumpy object under the chair and a few lengths of fishing line. "Booby-trap?" she prompted. He nodded, adding "Just a smoke bomb, ma'am. Green, I believe. Pity I'm not allowed to use real bombs". "Frell, I love demo!" he muttered happily, tying the final knot in the line. Harrigan grinned at that, remembering his old Captain, before waving them on towards the large shed next to the assault course.  
  
Harrigan just marched up, throwing open the doors. "Where's the food?!" he barked. A cook appeared from behind the counter. "Just came off the course, did you?" she asked. "We have indeed just come through a great physical trial, milady" Harrigan replied, finishing off with a short bow and a smile. She blushed brightly, then called a couple of orderlies over – one leading a trolley piled with slabs of meat, the other leading a trolley with local vegetables on it. The team piled into the food thus presented before the real troops came in. Thankfully, the cook didn't look closely enough to see Talannah was a Scarran under her helmet, and Harrigan was by then sitting on the floor, which meant his head was level with everyone else's.  
  
Once they'd all eaten their fill, and Harrigan had drunk several litres of water as well, they slipped out the same way they came in. They then proceeded up a slight rise to a small stretch of flat grass overlooking the assault course. "May as well relax and chill out for a while" Harrigan said, looking over the assault course. "Watch how well the troops perform. We'll have to prepare a briefing for the king when we get back, so make it good". The team spread themselves out, lying on the grass and watching Lord Brathal's troops going through their daily PT.  
  
After an arn, Harrigan turned to the sergeant and Lord Aranak. "Opinions?" he asked. "Better than I thought" mused the sergeant "Fitness is good. They move well as units at squad level, but the problems set in when you get to the officers. They had a bunch of trench-storming exercises going, but almost all the officers hung back and let their men take the brunt of it. Very little unit integrity". A few momens later, sirens went off basewide, then a message was broadcast over the base PA. "Lord Brathal reports that there may be an attempt to infiltrate this base for a security and readiness inspection" came the massage "He expects the attempt to fail! The base goes to yellow alert NOW! Jump to it!"  
  
Grunts and groans of dismay came from the troops below. Some of the officers used harsh language without example to bring their men into line, but a few just encouraged their men and showed them how it was done. These squads moved out to search the base with spring in their step, while some of the others just sloped off to one side.  
  
"Let's move out" suggested Lord Aranak "We'll head back to the palace, and test the security again on the base motor pool and the outer perimeter on the way out". "We do need alternative transport, don't we?" replied Harrigan "Let's do it. Lord Aranak, you're on point." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- They'd made no more than two hundred metras when there was a muffled CRUMP! and a huge cloud of green smoke from behind them. The demo corporal started sniggering happily at the effectiveness of his work. Harrigan gave him a high-five, but didn't watch his strength as well as he could have; the slap almost dislocated his wrist.  
  
Their celebrations were cut short a couple of momens later when Lord Aranak brought up his left fist for 'enemy seen'. Harrigan inched up to Lord Aranak's position behind a tree. He pointed out several crawlers, which would be ideal for their exfiltration; and half a dozen troops on roving patrol, which were not. Harrigan waved a couple of fingers, signalling 'silent movement', and pointed to the nearest crawler; which by a happy coincidence had its aft troop door pointed almost directly at them. Once they reached the back of the crawler undetected, Harrigan signalled the sergeant, who came over. Once Harrigan explained their situation, he beckoned another private, who picked the lock. The sergeant then signalled two more privates to knock out the guards at the front of the crawler and stash the bodies out of sight.  
  
A couple of crack-thumps of punches hitting skulls later, and two slumbering Brathal troopers were rolled under a neighbouring crawler. One private had a bruise over his forehead, and was busy trying to massage the pain out of his knuckles. Harrigan waved a finger under his nose, and led the unit inside. Harrigan took Lord Aranak up front with him, and directed Talannah to the gun turret. She grumbled a bit about that, but reluctantly acknowledged that Lord Aranak would be needed on the comm when they reached the palace.  
  
By now, the troops outside were beginning to sense that something was amiss. They knew that they were two troops short, and were beginning to search the parking lot in detail for traces of their missing comrades. When Harrigan hit the starter button, bringing the crawler's engine to life, the guard nearest the boom gate yelled "RAISE THE ALARM!" No more than ten microts later, red-alert sirens screeched on basewide and more troops appeared to be running towards them. "Time to go!" urged Lord Aranak urged. "I'm with you there" replied Harrigan, slamming his foot to the floor. Approximately 70 metras and a smashed gate later, Harrigan smiled and said "I could probably write a hazardous-driving course for these things, after the amount of trouble I've been in...". A mild thrum from the turret marked Talannah firing a short burst at a couple of trees. They fell across the road with a groaning creak, blocking the road completely until industrial lifters or heavy explosives could be brought in to clear the way.  
  
Harrigan brought their speed down from breakneck to merely fast as they moved on to the main highways. The remainder of the trip back to Lord Aranak's mansion proceeded without further incidents, except the loud singing of regimental songs from the troop compartment driving both Harrigan and Talannah a little nuts. When Harrigan pulled up outside their barracks, the troops rushed out and headed straight for their bunks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Lord Aranak called out "Good going, troops" before the crawler sped off again, this time for the palace. A further half-arn later, Lord Brathal was walking in the palace courtyard. Now that I've warned my troops, that upstart offworlder won't have a chance! he murmured happily to himself. But his happy reverie was rudely interrupted when Harrigan's commandeered crawler screamed in through the gates and pulled a bootlegger turn not more than three metras from his left foot, showering him from top to toe in dust and gravel. While Lord Brathal brushed the looser muck off his face and clothes, Harrigan collared a passing trooper and instructed him to take the crawler to engineering for a new paint job.  
  
Harrigan waved Talannah forward, and the two of them grabbed Lord Brathal by an elbow each, hoisting him off the ground a henta or two and then marched into the palace. The palace guards passed the news of Harrigan's return along to the king, who had the doors to his courtroom wide open by the time they arrived. "Your mission was successful, I presume?" King Torthil asked, as they followed him inside. Two palace serfs shut the doors behind them. "Yes, indeed, Your Majesty" replied Talannah "We found this outside when we pulled up" as she and Harrigan put Lord Brathal back down on the palace floor "Do you want it back?" The king scrutinised the dirt-covered thing before him carefully, then looked up. "Since I think that this is actually Lord Brathal, yes I'll keep him" the king laughed lightly "How did he get in such a sorry state?" Harrigan stepped in to answer this time. "When we pulled up, I pulled a big skid across the gravel. Once the dust cloud had dissipated, we saw Lord Brathal covered head to toe in muck, and couldn't resist the opportunity to embarrass him a little" he replied.  
  
"I advise you to temper your practical jokes, Lieutenant" the king chastised "His forces will be needed in the upcoming war; and Lord Brathal's assent to that deployment will be greatly facilitated if his ego hasn't been pounded into the ground, hmmm?" "As you say, Your Majesty" replied Harrigan "We are prepared to give a briefing on the state of Lord Brathal's forces to your advisors now". The king turned to walk back into the courtroom, beckoning Harrigan and Talannah to follow. The other Lords and the deputy chief of staff were still present, and turned towards the king and his little entourage as they re-entered the room. Four or five momens later, a cleaned-up Lord Brathal resumed his seat as well.  
  
"Lords and trusted advisors" intoned the king "A few arns ago, as you know, I sent Lieutenant Harrigan to conduct a readiness and security inspection. He has just returned. Lieutenant, if you please?" he finished, gesturing to the open floor. Harrigan spent a few microts calming down – he was not at ease around high political authority, then strode into the middle of the room.  
  
"The state of Lord Brathal's forces is, I have to say" Harrigan stated "better than I'd hoped. The instincts and basic training of the enlisted ranks are very good – there were several times when I thought we'd get caught. Likewise most of the NCOs as well. But there was a clear caste system in operation over most of the forces we saw – a clear social separation – starting with a few of the NCOs and almost all of the officers, and this will be a liability in combat".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "What are you talking about, man?!" argued Lord Brathal "I am a Lieutenant, Lord Brathal. I earned that rank, I didn't buy it with money or influence, so I expect to be treated with the appropriate level of respect. I have done the same for you and the other lords, and naturally for your king, so it's not too much to expect the same from you, is it?" Harrigan asked, then continued with "Oh well, we can deal with that later. Many of the officers, and some of the sergeants, believe themselves to be better than those they command simply because of their social status and family's political influence. They treat their troops like cattle, and this cannot be allowed to continue. It will lose us the war".  
  
"But those of noble bloodlines" countered Lord Brathal "are born to command, and should be given appropriate deference." Harrigan's eyes almost glowed with suppressed anger at Lord Brathal's intransigence, and he replied with "Not to the point where it costs lives! They must EARN respect, and certainly trust, Lord Brathal! They are not entitled to it by birth! There is a certain amount of respect due to the position they hold, but the men won't truly trust a leader in combat who treats them like DIRT! DO YOU GET ME?!" Harrigan's voice rose to his already-notorious screech for his last few words. Then he turned to the king and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But attitudes like Lord Brathal's really rile me".  
  
The king harrumphed a little, but Harrigan's apology had soothed him enough. "Very well" he said gruffly "Continue". "There were a few exceptional officers that we saw" Harrigan said as he continued the briefing "Once we had infiltrated the base, we watched daily PT for a while. There was a set of trench-storming exercises going on next to the assault course. A fair number of the officers led by example, as they should, and these units performed excellently. Those where the officers expected the men to do the work for them performed badly. Next, uniforms. Those red uniforms have got to go!" Lord Brathal crinkled his brow in honest surprise. "Why?" he asked "My father used them, as did his father, and his before him". Harrigan looked over to His Majesty for permission to continue. He got it, and waved Talannah over to him.  
  
"What you may not know is this" Talannah said, stepping up beside Harrigan "We managed to capture the Charrid base commander during our raid. When we interrogated him back here, he revealed that Rathlaas' own forces would be boosted by 10,000 troops specially imported from Scarran space". The room dissolved into complete bedlam at Talannah's revelations. Recriminations flew back and forth, as various Lords and advisors sought to blame other Lords and advisors for the pickle they found themselves in now.  
  
"SILENCE!" bellowed the king. "The blame for this upcoming war lies with Rathlaas and their allies. Not here in this room! Lieutenant?" the king prompted, turning back to Harrigan. Harrigan straightened up, and went on. "That's why those uniforms have got to go" he explained. "Charrids may not be the most subtle creatures in the universe, but they understand the value of tactics and camouflage. They have snipers. Those bright uniforms will seem like a gift from Charrid heaven! They don't have a chivalric tradition in Scarran space!" Harrigan raged "They just use what works. Lord Aranak knows this. Even you others" he waved one hand to encompass the other Lords "recognise this by using darker coloured uniforms. In this area, Lord Brathal, adherence to tradition must give way to tactical necessity". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Very well" replied Lord Brathal, now resigned to this situation. He turned to Lord Lorshul, saying "Perhaps you could make some of those black uniforms your troops have for my use?" Lord Lorshul turned, replying "Of course, Lord Brathal. I will even give you the discounted price rate, due to the upcoming war".  
  
"Good, that's sorted out." Harrigan added thankfully "Despite the sorry state of the uniforms, Lord Brathal, you can be justifiably proud of your troops. They have all the right instincts, and are well trained. Once the officer corps gets kicked into line, they'll have officers worthy to lead them. I would recommend Lord Aranak's general staff for this" , Lord Aranak sat up with a little more pride and a small smile on his face, "but if you prefer, the king's deputy chief of staff would be an acceptable substitute". "As you say, Lieutenant" Lord Brathal replied, the he turned to Lord Aranak "Perhaps you could send a team over to my main training grounds tomorrow morning? I will order all officers to attend". Lord Aranak stepped forward and shook Lord Brathal's hand, saying "Done!"  
  
"Apart from that, the forces of Lord Brathal stand ready" he reported to the king "Motorised infantry, light armour, and mobile artillery await your orders". Harrigan turned to Lord Brathal with interest. "Motorised infantry, you say?" he enquired "Very useful. You've just earnt a place at the front of the front lines, Lord Brathal". Then Harrigan turned back to address the main gathering. "Well, it's been a very long day" he said "With the king's permission, I'll collect my fee for this mission and go and get some sleep. I suggest you people do the same". The deputy chief of staff passed over Harrigan's fee while the other Lords and advisors left for their own estates. "The king has instructed me to have guestrooms in the palace made available, if you wish" asked the deputy chief of staff. "Including my comrades outside?" pressed Harrigan. "Including your comrades" confirmed the deputy chief of staff.  
  
Harrigan fought to keep back a yawn. "Tal, my dear" he asked, tiredness slurring his voice "Let Aeryn, Crichton, and Chiana know we're staying here tonight. The deputy chief of staff here will show us exactly where". Talannah and Harrigan were led out of the courtroom, where Aeryn, Crichton, and Chiana were waiting for them. "The king has given us guestrooms for the night" explained Harrigan, stifling another yawn. Talannah lifted his arm around her shoulder and gave him as much support as she could. "I for one need sleep NOW. Let's go" he addressed the deputy chief of staff.  
  
They reached the tier of rooms normally reserved for visiting dignitaries. The first stop was Chiana's room. When she saw how plushly appointed the room was, she let out a squeal of excitement and kissed the deputy chief of staff hard on the mouth, holding the kiss for several microts. Then she rushed in thorough the door and jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down a couple of times. "Go on then, you lot" she urged "I'll be fine here. Especially if that handsome chief of staff wants to stay..." she finished with a hopeful leer. Then they dropped off Aeryn and Crichton at their room. A quick hug, a kiss, and then they shut the doors behind them as they went in. Last of all, Harrigan and Talannah's room. The deputy chief of staff bade them goodnight and closed the doors as he left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah stared at the four-poster bed with a wistful smile on her face. "I know, love" Harrigan soothed "Me too. But it's not right. Not yet. After we're married". Talannah turned to face her lover, with a pained and slightly angry look on her face. "And when will that be?!" she cried in despair. Then she fell against his shoulders and cried softly. "Hardly normal Scarran behaviour, is it?" she sniffed "I can't imagine what you must think". Harrigan looked down at Talannah's face with such a look of warmth and love that Talannah's sadness dissipated slowly, a smile coming onto her face as well. "I don't care if it's normal Scarran behaviour or not" he responded, running a finger softly across her chin "It shows that you trust me enough to let me see the real you, the one I love so much and want to spend the rest of my life with".  
  
Harrigan sat down on the couch and collected his thoughts. "To answer your question, though" he finally declared "'When will it be?' After this war is over, I'll ask Crichton if he knows any ways we can get back to Earth quickly. If he does, we'll stop over there for a weeken or two. Partly to bring back the results of my mission to find Crichton, but mostly..." Harrigan smiled again "...so we can finally marry. Once I've had a few words with the base chaplain, and he's got over his shock that you're not human, that shouldn't be a problem. In the mean time" Harrigan decided "you take the bed; I'll sleep on the couch over by the door".  
  
For the first few arns, Harrigan slept fitfully at best. His separation from Talannah, even though she was only across the other side of the suite, manifested itself in him twisting and turning every few momens. Not only was this not good for his health, it wasn't good for the couch either – it wasn't built to stand the strain of 1100 pounds of constantly shifting insomniac on it. Eventually he walked softly over where Talannah was sleeping. Just the sight of her sleeping there, perfectly safe, soothed him – so he settled himself on the floor and went back to sleep at the foot of the bed.  
  
He awoke blearily the next day to the sight of Talannah sitting next to him on the floor, tapping him on the head and digging him in the ribs to try and wake him up. "Yes?" he replied, still half-asleep. "Why are you waking me at this ungodly hour?" Talannah smiled, running a finger down his nose and over his lips. Harrigan kissed her finger, then hauled himself upright. "It's actually 10.30am local time now, my love" Talannah told him "It was very touching seeing you asleep at the foot of the bed like that. Very romantic. But the others have been wondering when you'd wake up, so you'd better clean yourself up pronto".  
  
Harrigan groaned and grumbled his way to the shower, and ten momens later emerged to Talannah with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the floor. "Come on!" Harrigan groaned, spreading his arms wide in entreaty "I needed that to feel even half-awake!". He bent over and grabbed his web gear, which he strapped on; and his G8C and Viper, which were respectively slung over his shoulder and placed in its shoulder holster. He shrugged his shoulders to settle the web gear into place, then gave Talannah a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go then" he decided "I'm up now, we may as well get something useful done".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Welcome back to the land of the living, sleepy-head!" laughed Crichton. Then, after calming down, he added "While you were asleep, the newly- elevated chief of staff dropped in to request a quick flyover of the approaching attack force. His satellites are being jammed or laser- flashed, so no help from that quarter. He wants you to do it. Fee proffered is 3000 krepna". When Harrigan heard 'flyover' all the tiredness left him. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" he urged the rest of them happily "Let's go! I'm glad to get a flying mission. Frankly I'd do it for nothing" Harrigan revealed "but don't tell them that. Since we now have five of us here...", Chiana had just come back with another drink, "... we'll take my ship. For once I'll be able to take her up with a full basic crew".  
  
On the way out, they met the new chief of staff in the motor pool. "Congratulations on your promotion!" Crichton congratulated him. "Thank you" he replied more soberly. "But I'd really rather not have got it this way". "You wouldn't have got the job at all" assured Aeryn "if the king didn't think you were up to it". The chief of staff grinned sheepishly, then pointed towards their buggies, which had been overhauled and refuelled. "I take it you've been made aware of the king's request for an overflight. Your buggies have been fixed up. Those Charrids you grabbed them off had no idea of proper maintenance procedures. You'll reach the spaceport without the buggies falling apart now".  
  
They drove through the city centre at a fairly sedate pace. Harrigan took the time to look at the locals going about their daily business; some waved, and one or two of the unmarried women smiled. Once one saw the look on Talannah's face, however, word quickly spread that he was spoken for, and the interest slackened off. It was obvious that this was in part due to her being a Scarran as much as Harrigan being taken.  
  
The buggies pulled up outside the Harbringer's blast pit twenty momens later. A few of Lord Rahjan's guard were on duty there, and came over. "No one's even come close to your ship, sir" one trooper reported "We've kept the few curious onlookers at a safe distance". Harrigan was a little surprised at the 'sir', so the guard sergeant clarified his underling's words and manner. "Lord Rahjan himself sent word that the king has hired you and your friends to help defend the city against the Rathlaas attack. He also sent word to show the same respect to you as to our own officers". "Carry on" urged Harrigan "Just check our buggies now and again in the course of your travels to make sure they're still there and unharmed". "Sir" responded the sergeant, before moving on.  
  
Harrigan unlocked the Harbringer and they all piled in. Chiana looked around with awe. "This is really drad!" she exclaimed "Dargo's ship, Lo'la, is pretty hot; but this is something else altogether". Talannah laughed as she slid into the copilot's seat beside Harrigan, then gave the others their places.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Aeryn" she directed "Nav console, as before. Crichton, top gun". Harrigan pointed up the ladder to show Crichton the right way to go. "Finally, Chiana. Straight down the corridor to the tail gun for you". Forty microts later they were all strapped in and ready to go. Harrigan yipped "Up, up, up, and away!" happily, while taking off unexpectedly smoothly. "Chi, Crichton?" he asked. "Yes?" they replied. "I'm powering up your guns" Harrigan decided "We shouldn't need them, but I'd like them online just in case of emergencies. Don't touch anything. A stray energy blast from an accidental discharge could alert the enemy unnecessarily. The longer we remain undetected, the more use we'll be". "Copy that" replied Crichton, "I get you" replied Chiana.  
  
Harrigan flew the Harbringer straight and level over the city centre, and over the walls to the badlands and approaching enemy. Ten momens at half- speed they saw the enemy front line. A large dust cloud from approaching vehicles could be seen fairly close in, but infantry could also be seen running along on foot as well, plus some slower vehicles too far away to identify with even Harrigan's vision. "Right, here's where we earn our pay" Harrigan barked "Aeryn, power up that surveillance gear! Get me an ID on those vehicles up front, and those further back. The sweep over the infantry. We'll try and see how well equipped they are. Crichton, Chiana – sing out if your sensors pick up anything airborne".  
  
Aeryn twiddled knobs and pressed buttons, sending her sensors sweeping over the enemy formations. They moved with discipline and order, more so than local men-at-arms or militia. "I think the enemy general decided to lead off with his best units" she said to Harrigan slowly "Those grunts down there don't move like locals. Where did they come from?". "You weren't there when the Charrid base commander was interrogated, or you'd know where. If he wasn't lying, 10,000 troops were imported directly from Scarran space. Whoever's in command probably doesn't trust the Rathlaas troops, such as they are". "So..." replied Aeryn, stunned. "The Scarran Imperium and its Charrid allies make their first move here". "What about those vehicles up front?" Harrigan prompted, returning Aeryn to reality. "Buggies" she replied "Various different kinds. Probably raiders and skirmishers. I see variants mounting pulse cannons and tak-7 missile packs". "Hmm" Harrigan replied "Lord Aranak will want to know about that. Next?".  
  
"Further back" Aeryn added "We have a mix of self-propelled howitzers and some main battle tanks. Not superheavies, but big enough to be wary of. No IFVs. Mobile anti-aircraft guns around the artillery, but very few around the tanks or infantry. Force Commander at the back. Looks like a Scarran command hover-fortress. More mobile AA there as well."  
  
"ETA Ithlin?" Harrigan asked. Aeryn went over a few possible options in her head, then gave a tentative "Approx. 3 arns for the main force, perhaps 2 for the buggies". A 'MISSILE LAUNCH!' warning flashed up on Harrigan's HUD. He immediately threw the Harbringer into a 90 degree left bank. The missile, a heat-seeker from one of the buggies, was shot down by the Harbringer's anti-missile system.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Sorry about that, people" Harrigan growled "But some FRELNIK buggy jock decided to pop one off at us! Sorry, no-one home. Return to sender!" Harrigan immediately brought forward fire-control to active and started scanning for targets. The battlecomp reported fourteen buggies close by with tak-7 missiles. "Stand by for gun run!" Harrigan ordered. "Chi, once we go over, you cut loose at anything still moving. Got that?" Chiana forced her fear down, and replied "Got it, Harrigan". "Aeryn" he continued "Keep the fire control of those mobile AA guns out of action. Usually those things have to stop to get a clear shot, but I'm not taking chances. Turn their lights OFF". A swift "Aye!" was his only response as Aeryn's hands flew over her control panel, activating the EW gear. "Tal, get on the horn back to the palace" Harrigan finished "Advise that the main force will reach the city in a little less than 3 arns. We'll need a full mobilisation starting now". Talannah immediately got on the comm gear, and forced a call through to the palace.  
  
Harrigan pulled the nose of the Harbringer round to bring them into line with the right side of the first wave of buggy raiders. Harrigan flew low over the vehicles, laying down volley after volley of heavy pulse cannon fire. A slightly higher-pitched thrum marked Chiana's tail guns mopping up survivors of the first run. Another thrum came from up top as Crichton turned his own turret round and added its fire to the mix, killing two more buggies and a tank. "That's enough fun for one day" Harrigan decided, pulling away "We gotta get back to the king, tell him what's going on, and make sure they get everyone ready to fight!" He immediately applied as much extra speed as was safe inside atmosphere and headed back to the spaceport.  
  
"Status report!" yelled Harrigan. "Fine up here, H" replied Crichton "Gun's in the green and so am I". "Same here" replied Chiana "No weird smoke or crackling noises, or any injuries to me either. Unless you count the fright of my life when all that pulse fire from the buggies was coming up at me". Talannah punched a few buttons on the keypad by her right knee, which brought up a diagnostic report on her HUD and Harrigan's. "Ship's systems all on-line. Perhaps one or two minor scorch marks" she stated for the group "Nothing important"  
  
When the Harbringer touched down back at the spaceport, a refuelling truck immediately pulled up and started refilling the tanks. A few techs started cleaning the muck and sand stains off the hull as well. "Careful doing that!" Harrigan yelled through the bridge window "This is a stealth vessel!" Then he turned to his crewmates, adding "Right! Everyone out! Make sure you take your weapons with you"  
  
The king himself was waiting for them when they emerged from the Harbringer onto the blast pit edge. Wearing armour, and surrounded by several of his royal guard, he beckoned Harrigan's little group over to where a crawler was waiting. The royal guard protested when King Torthil ordered them into the other crawler, but soon realised that their charge would probably be safer with Harrigan than with them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- As soon as they had all sat down and shut the back hatch, Harrigan thumped the crawler's hull and yelled "Go! Go! Go!" The driver didn't need to be told twice. Slamming his foot to the floor, the crawler took off for the palace as fast as it could go. Citizens barely got out of it's way in time as it and it's fellow, following close behind, shot through the town centre for the palace at a highly unsafe rate of knots.  
  
The king got out as soon as the vehicle had pulled up outside the palace doors. Harrigan flipped his left hand forward, ordering his comrades to follow close behind. They all swept down to the courtroom where the advisors and Lords were waiting. The king motioned for Harrigan to take the stand and give his briefing. "We have two and a half arns to assemble our forces for battle." He stated ominously "The main force of the enemy will take that long to arrive. Motorised raiding forces will be here sooner. Lords" Harrigan said, turning to them "I'd suggest you deploy you troops, especially all artillery units, outside the city wall NOW. Chief of staff?". That individual turned to Harrigan sheepishly. "I'm way out of my depth here" he replied "With the king's permission..." The king nodded, and the chief of staff continued "...I turn over command of the royal guard units to you, sir".  
  
Harrigan was truly surprised at that. "Very well, Your Majesty" he stated. "What about this lot?" he enquired scathingly, looking over the advisors. "Secretary Sherak, Minister of State" one woman stated "I strongly suggest we make at least one more diplomatic entreaty to the your fellow in Rathlaas, Your Majesty. Perhaps a negotiated settlement can be found before those forces reach here". "Hear, hear" added three others. The other two spat on the floor in disgust. Talannah leaned over to Harrigan, and whispered in his ear. "I'm sensing she's hiding something" she confided "She prefers a diplomatic option alright, but she's more tense than she ought to be. That slimy-looking male as well". "Confirmed" Harrigan responded "I thought for a moment it was only me who thought that. Their body heat patterns are shifting slightly. They're hiding something". Talannah passed their misgivings over to the king, who almost blew his top.  
  
"MINISTERS OF STATE AND INTERIOR, UP HERE, NOW!!" he bellowed. "Lieutenant Harrigan and Talannah here believe you're not being completely truthful with us. Explain your current reticence. Now" he finished, in a lower, but no less angry voice. "You would trust this offworlder ahead of an advisor of long standing?" replied the Minister of the Interior. Harrigan noticed a slight alteration in his heat signature again, and his twitch alerted Talannah as well. Harrigan stepped up and grabbed that minister by the throat, hoisting him several hentae off the floor. "How you made it to the head of an important ministry, I'll never know. I'd trust a dead slug before I'd trust you!" Harrigan yelled "Now either you tell me what's going on, or I'll demonstrate for the king exactly what we did to that Charrid in the staging base, on YOU!" and tightened his grip.  
  
"I am not afraid" the minister of the interior replied. Both Talannah and Harrigan picked up the lie of that in their Scarran-gifted ability to perceive deceit at close range. Talannah thumped him hard in the groin, doubling him over.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Now you can answer to me" Talannah hissed at her captive "Or Harrigan here will turn up the juice until electrical overload leaves you a vegetable, writhing and convulsing on the floor. What will it be?" The minister spat at Talannah, hitting her in the face. "You of all people should know" he sneered "The Scarran Imperium is moving in. They will make this place theirs, and not you or your mutant boyfriend, nor any of this city's forces will be able to stop them".  
  
Before Talannah could draw her swords, Harrigan's rage at him spitting on her caused an immediate electrical blast to flow down both arms and straight through the minister's neck and body. A loud scream of agony later, and Harrigan dropped him on the floor. Standing over him, Harrigan planted a giant boot firmly on his chest, pinning him to the ground with the force of 1100 pounds of enraged Earthman. The king stepped forward, addressing his former minister. "Why did you side with our enemies? You have power and privilege here, everything anyone could want. Why?" he asked. "Because I wanted more, why else?" he replied "The Scarrans promised me 15 million krendars if I delivered them the leadership of this planet. I let the Special Forces unit that killed the chief of staff in through the city gates. The army outside will finish you off, unless you surrender. The Imperium needs citizens to rule, not corpses, after all".  
  
The king turned to his Lords. "By the words out of his own mouth, the former minister before you here is guilty of treason" he stated formally "What shall be his penalty?" The unanimous verdict came back within two momens. "The Lords have decided" replied Lord Lorshul "That the penalty shall be death. Sentence to be carried out immediately". "Lord Brathal, put out the summons" ordered the king "All available citizens to witness the execution of the Minister of the Interior for treason"  
  
A crowd soon gathered outside the palace gates. Harrigan grabbed the minister by the neck and jumped on top of the wall where as many as possible could see. One of the royal guard passed the king a bullhorn. "Citizens of Ithlin!" the king boomed over the bullhorn "Your Minister of the Interior, the one trusted with maintaining order in the city, has thrown in his lot with the forces outside the walls. He let in the unit that killed my chief of staff" A chorus of booing and hissing in anger came from the crowd "He took money from the Scarran Imperium to bring down the royal line and authority of this city! Accordingly, a council of his peers found him guilty of treason; this carries a mandatory death penalty. Lieutenant Harrigan?" the king asked. Harrigan nodded "You may carry out the sentence". Harrigan drew one of his own swords, whispering "It's a pity this blade has to be christened with the blood of a traitor". Then he brought the sword round in a two-handed swing which decapitated the treasonous advisor, before wiping the sword clean and resheathing it.  
  
"So perish all enemies" intoned the king. After the head was found, it and the body were fed through the waste recyclers. The king gathered his Lords around him for an impromptu conference. Ten momens later, he raised the bullhorn again and turned back to his people. "With the full agreement of my Lords, it has been decided that Lieutenant Harrigan shall have overall command of the city's defences for the duration of this emergency. All citizens are to obey him as they would me, or suffer the same consequences."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah looked up at her future husband with such a look of adoring pride and love that Harrigan somersaulted off the wall, ran right up to her, and almost crushed her in a massive hug. "I'm in way over my head here, hon" he confided softly in her ear. She nipped his own right ear, then ran her tongue slowly round its edge before responding. "Don't worry, my love" she replied ardently "I'm here for you. I'm sure that Aeryn will lend her expertise to the endeavour as well. You'll be fine". Harrigan shuddered a little from the pleasure of her ministrations, then turned towards Aeryn. "Will you assist as well?" he asked "I could do with another military advisor". "Sure" Aeryn replied "Why not?".  
  
"What about Crichton?" Harrigan asked "He's not a soldier. Wouldn't it be better if he took over Dargo's duties on Moya, and sent him down here?" Harrigan saw the look on Aeryn's face at the possibility of not having Crichton close by, and clarified his reasoning. "Dargo's had experience commanding battle campaigns before. Plus we're hardly short of troops here. Besides, if he succumbs to hyper-rage, we'll just stick him out front and let him kill everyone himself while we watch his back". Aeryn's ire slowly cooled as she saw the sense of what Harrigan was suggesting.  
  
"He has learned a lot since you saw him last" Aeryn assured Harrigan. "In several of our adventures Crichton's help made the difference between success and failure. He performed well on out raid on that Charrid base, didn't he?" Harrigan nodded, and Aeryn continued "But what you suggest does have merit. Crichton has no large-scale battle experience - and Dargo does. I'll break it to him". Crichton definitely didn't like the idea of going back to Moya. He spent a precious quarter-arn trying to badger Aeryn into letting him stay, with no success at all – she just got angry. Aeryn got on the comm to Pilot back on Moya. "Pilot?" she asked. "Yes, Officer Sun?" Pilot replied. "Is a transport pod ready to go?" "Yes, Officer Sun" Pilot replied "But why? Is someone injured?" "No, we're fine. But war is coming" she explained "We need Dargo down here. If you can keep Sikozu and Jool in line yourself for a while, get Dargo in the pod and send him down. We'll send the pod back with Crichton in it. Once he's on board, find a spot behind one of the three moons and hide. The enemy have offworld allies who may still be present insystem"  
  
A further quarter-arn later, Dargo ran up to them, having just got off a public transport vehicle. "What's going on?" he asked. "We're going to war, Dargo" Talannah explained "And we thought you'd like to tag along. Harrigan wants you around as an advisor as well". "What does he need advice on?" Dargo asked, perplexed. "Grand strategy" Aeryn said, taking over "He's been given overall command of the city's armies. He asks for our help in planning the offensive". The agreement made, they walked back to the palace gates, where many citizens were still waiting.  
  
Harrigan took the bullhorn from the king, and spoke to the people. "Citizens of Ithlin!" his voiced boomed out over the crowd "These people here beside me will advise and assist me in leading your armies and defending this city – and it's people. To my left –"he held up Aeryn's hand "we have Officer Aeryn Sun. An ex-Peacekeeper, she has brought her companions to help us. One of whom is-"holding up Dargo's hand "a Luxan, General Ka'Dargo. He brings his experience in many skirmishes and two battle campaigns here to assist me. A most valuable addition"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Between us" Harrigan proclaimed to the people "we will see this city kept safe, or die trying". Talannah took the bullhorn, stepped forward, and yelled "All hail War Commander Harrigan!". A loud roar of approval came back from the crowd as Talannah raised Harrigan's hand into the air.  
  
Harrigan turned to ask Talannah what that was all about, but she just pressed one finger over his mouth, shushing him gently. The group of Lords were just heading down to the war room when Harrigan caught up with them. "Sitrep?" Harrigan asked. "All forces are moving out of the city to initial pre-deployment positions, War Commander" replied Lord Lorshul. "We await your orders for final deployment positions". Harrigan was a little uneasy about such a grandiose title, pleading "Just a 'sir' will be fine".  
  
A hundred microts later, they were inside the war room. It's strange, Harrigan thought, how different a room like this seems once you're put in charge. First, Intel. "Bring up a topographic representation of the terrain surrounding the city, emphasising the section on a direct line between here and Rathlaas" he ordered a tech. She looked over at one of the Lords for direction. Lord Rahjan responded with "The king gave him command of all the city's military forces". The tech nodded, then tapped a bunch of button in a quick sequence. This caused a 3-D full colour scale holo of the main wall between Ithlin and Rathlaas, plus surrounding terrain, to come up out of the tabletop.  
  
"Good and bad "decided Harrigan "No cover at all to hide infantry in, but plenty of room to manoeuvre the tanks and other armour. For both sides". He beckoned Dargo and Aeryn over, and bade them look over the terrain. Then he plotted out his initial ideas of where the various Lord's forces should go. Aeryn immediately shifted the light armour and motorised infantry forces to the centre, in front of the Royal Guard. Dargo shifted Lord Aranak's powered armour units to accompany the heavy armour. "Those heavy tanks have little to no protection against infantry or fast attack vehicles. Those PA units fill the gap nicely" explained Dargo. "I do like where you placed the artillery. From there it can support either flank, or a frontal attack. The..." he took a closer look at the force marker "Royal Guard infantry provide security for the artillery, or in an emergency can reinforce either side in the face of a determined enemy offensive". "What are these?" asked Aeryn, pointing to a unit marker she didn't recognise.  
  
"Fast attack grav tanks" replied Lord Lorshul "Part of my forces. Quick and powerful, they can move fast enough to exploit a weakness in the enemy battle-lines at short notice or repel a counterattack. Don't let them get bogged down, War Comm..." Harrigan waved a finger at Lord Lorshul, who continued with "Sorry, Sir. Their armour isn't as thick as a regular main battle tank". Talannah whispered "We should open up with them. Hit hard, move fast, then return at high speed for the main lines. That will give the light armour and mechanised infantry time to move up to combat range. All the while, the enemy are being pounded by long-range ram launchers from the walls and rocket artillery from the plains."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "What about my special forces?" asked Lord Aranak peevishly "I don't see them here"  
  
"I haven't forgotten them" Harrigan laughed "They will be first to battle. Deploy skirmishers and sniper teams immediately. Sow terror and confusion. Priority targets to be any officers they can hit safely without exposing themselves. Get a vehicle or two, then shift to another position and do the same. You know how it's done". Lord Aranak moved to leave and give the necessary orders, but Harrigan called him back. "Not yet, Lord Aranak. Yes, Aeryn?"  
  
"That command hover-fort carries considerable firepower of its own" she replied "We'll have to take it out before it comes within missile range of the gates". When she saw Harrigan's malicious grin, she caught on. "You're sending forces to destroy it, aren't you?" she probed. When his grin got wider again, Aeryn eyes almost popped out. "YOU are going to lead those forces?" she responded, surprised. "Absolutely" Harrigan confirmed "You don't think I'm going to let the locals have all the fun, do you? Besides, it'll set a good example to the regular grunts. Give them something to look up to. Lord Aranak?"  
  
"Yes, Sir?" he replied. "Detach one squad from your special forces that are good at close-assault." ordered Harrigan "I will take these troops and lead them against the command hover-fort. Once it's down, I'll fire a red flare; then me and the squad exfiltrate back to the front lines for the battle proper. Aeryn, you will not be accompanying us". "Why?" she barked back, annoyed "Because I need you to command the first wave. That flare will be your cue to order a general advance."  
  
Aeryn's ire dissipated rapidly as she realised the honour being given to her. "Yes, Harrigan" she replied "Red flare – general advance. Got it". "Let's move!" Harrigan ordered the Lords "We must deploy our forces to main battle positions before the buggies arrive in, oh dear" as he looked at the wall clock "One arn. We must be ready. Go! Go! Go!" Harrigan accompanied Lord Aranak to where a small team of heavily armed soldiers waited for them. A nasty-looking lieutenant stepped forward. "So you're the one who got us this mission" he grumbled "We're good, but if what I've heard about those things is anything like accurate, it'll be next to impossible".  
  
"You can stay back here if you like" Harrigan barked back, staring him in they eye "Dargo, Talannah, and myself are quite prepared to do this ourselves if you aren't up to it" The lieutenant coughed and spluttered at Harrigan's remarks. "Stay here?!" he replied harshly "My squad's as good as good as any Scarran any day! And more besides!" The look on Talannah's face showed exactly how likely she thought that was, which only enraged the lieutenant further. "That's the spirit!" Harrigan encouraged. "Dargo, Tal? Let's move!"  
  
They reached the buggies waiting to take them on their mission. Harrigan got on the radio to Aeryn, who was now in the field command post. "Red flare, Aeryn, OK?" he reminded her "At my signal, unleash hell"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	16. Chapter 15 : unleash hell!

Chapter 15 : ...unleash hell!  
  
"Copy that" Aeryn replied, shutting off the connection. Where does he get these strange quotes and phrases? she wondered. It must be all these entertainment 'movies' that Crichton tells me about. That's one part of Earth society I'm glad Peacekeepers haven't got!  
  
She then turned to the artillery commanders fro the Royal Guard and Lord Aranak. "Lock down the launchers" she ordered "Fire as soon as the main force comes within range. Don't bother trying for the buggies – let the wall guns handle those. There's huge numbers of straight-leg infantry behind them – nice, slow, and in close formation. Lord Aranak's Special Forces will provide targeting data. We'll whittle them down as far as we can, then the tanks can pick up the pieces. They have to have their fifteen microts of fame, after all". The artillery commanders grinned to each other and rushed off to their own command posts to prepare their forces.  
  
"Lords" Aeryn continued, turning to the others present in the tent. "It's time for you to return to your own forces. You know the deployment positions War Commander Harrigan assigned you. Get your forces ready to move". She turned to another man, who wore the uniform of the army reserves. "I want every adult and strong teenager capable of bearing arms organised on the ramparts to defend the walls or assisting the medical corps treating the wounded" she told him. "Already done, Officer" he replied "King's contingency plan three. One of the techs in the War Room talked to my aide, who got word to me, as soon as the recon mission got back. I instituted conscription as soon as my aide stopped talking. Those people have heart, and will fight for their homes" he warned "but won't stand up to a full-on fight against Charrid commandos". "Let's hope it won't come to that" Aeryn reassured that man, all the while thinking that she was glad he didn't know about the Scarran A-Team on the loose inside the city.  
  
Harrigan's team had just mounted their buggies for the trip out through no- man's land. "Stay out of sight of the enemy" he cautioned the drivers "We must not be seen until I wish to be. We need you to remain undetected until we leave. Now let's get out of here". Harrigan waved at a peasant manning the controls to one of the smaller gates. He immediately pulled a lever, which caused the gate to rise slowly towards the top of its arch. As soon as there was enough clearance, Harrigan slapped his driver on the shoulder. That trooper slammed his foot to the floor, fishtailing his buggy out of the gate at high speed, with the other two following close behind.  
  
The trip proceeded without incident. Just as they were about to disembark, a message came over the command frequencies. "All forces be advised" Aeryn's voice warned "Lord Aranak's forces report the enemy advance guard has arrived. Stand ready to defend yourselves. Lord Lorshul's raiders, move to engage the buggies now". A mild hum came over the radio as the grav tanks picked up speed and moved out. "Enemy main force arrives in approximately one arn".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan's little group hid themselves amongst the sparse cover provided by a few large boulders and some stunted trees. One corporal scampered up a tree with his oculars. "What do you see?" whispered the lieutenant. "Frelling hordes of Charrids!" the corporal replied "Markings show the front wave as locals, but the second line are elite forces form offworld. Let's just hope they don't see us". "Range?" asked Harrigan. The corporal read the numbers off his oculars, and didn't like what he saw. Shimmying down the tree, he hissed "A momen or two away, no more! A few hundred metras away!".  
  
"HIDE!" Harrigan ordered. The whole unit melted into the surroundings in only a few microts. Four momens later, the first wave of infantry passed their lay-up point not more than one hundred metras distant. They could hear the faint muttering of the local Charrids muttering about lack of transport, bad rations, and all the other things infantry moan about at these times. "Stupid idiot will sap the morale of the whole unit and give his position away" Harrigan muttered. One of the offworld officers must have thought this too, as a series of blows and harsh words were inflicted on the unfortunate local for his mistake.  
  
Harrigan raised his G8C and slipped the safety to 'semi'. "Hmm..." he mused, putting his right eye to the scope "An intelligent officer. Can't have that!" He let his breath out, held it half way, and squeezed the trigger slowly. A muffled thud was the only noise heard as the bullet left Harrigan's suppressed weapon. Two hundred metras away, the unfortunate Charrid was bawling out another trooper for not keeping in formation when a slight whistling sound and a wet thud announced that their former officer had met his death. The bullet entered through his right temple and blew half his head, and all of his brains, all over the nearby brushland and the three troopers that had the misfortune to be within four metras of the targeted officer. The Charrid NCO immediately screamed "Snipers! Spread out!".  
  
But the Ithlin team had moved on to the next lay-up point by then. Ten momens later the officers had decided that snipers had left, and resumed marching. "Charrid mark 5 medium tanks" stated the lieutenant, as the first wave of armour units passed by "Probably imported from the slave- labour factories on Chena'ia. I'd say a whole regiment and a half. Almost two and a half thousand tanks. Lord Brathal and Lord Rahjan better not try and take that lot on without the Royal Guard superheavies there – they'll get chewed up and spat out in pieces".  
  
Next came howitzers. "Not much artillery" Harrigan remarked "I wonder why. You'd think they'd bring lots, to smash through the walls or at least one of the gates and get into the city. They'll definitely need to take out the wall guns somehow. Something seems wrong here...". But Harrigan shook off his misgivings and settled back behind cover. Dargo pointed out a very large and distinctive vehicle just visible at the back of the formation. "What the yotz is that?" he asked. "Scarran command hover-fortress" replied Talannah "That proves this attack is sanctioned by someone high up in the Hierarchy. Maybe even War Minister Ahkna herself" she finished, spitting on the floor in disgust.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Oooh..." remarked a corporal snidely "Don't much like her, hmmm?" He backed off smartly when Talannah turned and hissed at him. "No, soon-to-be- Private, I do not!" Talannah spat out "She is third in line of authority in the Hierarchy, and in completely over her head. Her alignment with the conquest factions has ensured her promotion to War Minister. A more moderate, and more qualified, candidate was muscled out of contention through political influence and the assistance of Emperor Staleek. You'd be amazed what we had in the Deadhead files on her, the past blunders and personal peccadilloes of hers that got covered up".  
  
The corporal almost brought up his rations all over his comrades on hearing of Talannah's origin, but Harrigan's hand on his shoulder calmed him down. "Hmph" Talannah grumped to Harrigan, leading him to one side "I must be getting soft. If that had happened more than a weeken or two ago, we'd have a headless corpse here in this hole with us". Harrigan just squeezed her shoulder softly and hugged her close, saying "I must be having a moderating influence on you, my love". Talannah just sighed softly and relaxed into Harrigan's arms.  
  
Back in Ithlin, the A-Team were preparing another sortie. The news was coming on over their television, showing the execution of the Minister of the Interior for treason. They also saw the king assign leadership of the city's forces to Harrigan shortly afterwards. When they heard Talannah cry out "All hail War Commander Harrigan!" there was much angry hissing and growling. "That woman has a lot to answer for, calling that man a War Commander" growled the team leader "There have been no real War Commanders since the military junta overthrew the King almost two and a half millenia ago".  
  
"You know the prophecy as well as we do" replied the demo specialist "Perhaps the lady out there..." she added, pointing to the TV "...does as well. She is, after all, a lot closer to him than we are". The camera was too far away for them too see the fine detail of Talannah's uniform – and would be unlikely to like what they saw if they did. None of the A-Team held the Deadheads in very high regard now, and hadn't done for some time.  
  
"Yes, that's true" weighed in the electronics specialist "But I, quite frankly, am a bit sceptical. It was supposed to have been pronounced by the last Lord Chamberlain just before the junta's Praetorians made the final assault on the palace. He would have been under a great deal of stress, and may have not been as clear as he should have been. The wording is very unclear – how is '...formed by Scarrans, made by Scarrans, loved by Scarrans – yet not of them...' supposed to be interpreted? 'From a planet of unknown origin, arriving by unknown means' seems obvious. He came from a planet we haven't yet found and arrived by some new technology, perhaps? But the rest?" he asked the room rhetorically, raising his arms in perplexed misunderstanding "Clear as mud, all of it".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Perhaps..." whispered the recon specialist, currently gazing out of the small street-facing window curtains, searching for any potential enemies "...But this unknown individual has fulfilled the requirement given for extreme physical strength already. That palace wall is almost 8 metras high. Apart from a Kalish, no other living creature could reach the top of the wall without a ladder – and a Kalish couldn't do it so quickly"  
  
"Irrespective of his place in our history" decided the leader, cutting off the discussion "he certainly bears watching. We may have to move against him if those Charrids fail. They're persistent, but the ones we've got are aren't exactly tactical geniuses. The Hierarchy should have assigned the subjugation of this planet to a purely Scarran force if they want it to succeed – but no, our green-skinned comrades got it instead. Besides, you know by now that loyalty assessments are being done on all front-line personnel. When they get to us, our interest in the pre-Hierarchy history alone will be enough to get us executed. Let alone..." He left the rest hanging in the air.  
  
"We'd better get going" urged the unit XO. "Fascinating though this discussion is, we have to see to it that those wall guns are out of action by the time the hover-fort gets to missile range. Which won't be that long now". He beckoned to the electronic specialist, ordering him to get the truck started. "Make sure that lump of dren stays running!" he yelled "I don't want that thing dropping offline three microts form safe distance if we have to use explosives. None of us can outrun the shockwave from tarvek charges". The truck started faultlessly, and the team quickly jumped on board. The electronics specialist wrestled with the gearstick, slamming the truck in gear, and it moved slowly out towards their first objective - the nearest wall gun in the main gate area.  
  
Lord Lorshul's raiders sped into battle, sweeping down the left flank of the enemy. They caused severe casualties to enemy infantry, and destroyed or crippled many buggies as well – until an enemy tank officer yelled his company into action, and ten grav-tanks were destroyed in an eyeblink. "FALL BACK!" ordered the senior surviving grav-tank officer "Fall back! Back to the lines!" The unit immediately pulled sharp turns and headed back to their position in the battle-lines by the artillery. Aeryn was immediately notified of the casualties, and walked outside to take the after-action report. The bloodied XO walked up to her and saluted. "Ma'am?" he asked "Permission to see to my men and get our vehicles repaired. We need to get back out there" he finished, nodding towards the enemy. Aeryn opened her mouth to reply, but was drowned out by the sound of two brigades of rocket artillery opening up all at once. Once the noise had died down and the smoke dissipated, Aeryn tried again. "Of course, I'd have expected you to get that started before coming here" she stated, after shaking her head slowly from side to side to clear the ringing in her ears. "But you'll be staying here for a while. You're the mobile reserves for this battle. Your place is to plug any gaps in our lines long enough for your slower comrades to regroup. There may be a special mission for you later – but the opportunity hasn't arisen yet. A good first strike, despite the casualties sustained. Don't let your egos overrule your training again".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The tank officer saluted, said "Yes, ma'am!" and returned to his unit to oversee the repair of his tanks and to make sure his crews were well-fed when they were next needed.  
  
The first wave of enemy buggies were closing rapidly with the Ithlin main force when the first volley of rockets whistled overhead and smashed into the infantry formations following a kilometra or so behind. The rockets had cluster warheads, which detonated over their targets, spraying small explosives the size of a large grenade over an area a couple of kilometras long and one wide. The infantry there, elite commandos fresh from fighting against the Kalish resistance, were all pulverised in an instant; blood, bones, and unidentifiable body parts thrown many metras from their origin. Then the buggies received their own high-explosive welcome as they came within range of the wall guns. Over half were obliterated before they pulled back.  
  
In the hover-fortress, the besieging commander ordered those Ithlin rockets silenced. When the order was passed down to the howitzer companies, their commander growled with irritation at the stupidity of his commanding officer. "He ought to know that we're still three kilometras from firing range" the Charrid groused "We should have had some pilots with us. One run from a Stryker or two and those rocket launchers would be smashed to kindling at little cost to us. No one here seems to use any triple-A at all".  
  
The order reached two of the buggy companies as well. Immediately twelve buggies detatched themselves from each company and sped towards their objectives – one group down the left flank, heading for the Royal Guard; one down the right flank, heading for Lord Aranak's unit. The main buggy force separated split into smaller units and remained in place, waiting for the infantry to catch up, and taking care spread out to minimise casualties.  
  
A skirmish unit under Lord Aranak's command opened fire with tak-7 portable tube launchers as the buggies heading for their comrades swept by. Dug in and well camouflaged, the first the buggy drivers knew of this unwelcome addition was when five of their number were blown to pieces by unseen missile teams. Lord Aranak's team immediately shifted position, but one sharp-eyed Charrid spotted them running for their alternate position and turned to pursue, drawing his comrades along with him. Four more were destroyed by sustained fire from semi-portable pulse cannons, but all but two of the brave team were killed. The Charrids deemed these survivors unworthy of their attention, and the three remaining buggies raced on.  
  
The other buggy group were spotted only when one of Lord Lorshul's scouts raised the alarm. His grav tanks were still mission-ineffective, so the heavy infantry attempted to repulse them with heavy pulse rifles and tak-5 torpedoes. The older-model torpedos were not well suited to taking on fast- attack vehicles and all bar one missed. Rifle fire took out three more, but the remaining eight blew straight past them for the artillery at full speed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Royal Guard infantry squads were too slow to use their firepower to stop the raid. Rockets, cannon, and rifle fire raked the king's artillery mercilessly, destroying all the launchers and killing their crews.  
  
Only when the ponderous turrets and overwhelming firepower of the Royal Guard superheavies were brought to bear was the loss of their lightly- armoured brethren avenged. Every last buggy was destroyed. But the cost was almost too high for the Royal Guard to bear. Only the fact that their tanks were crucial to the war effort prevented a complete collapse of morale.  
  
News of the enemy raid had just been relayed to Commander Harrigan. "Frell!" he raged "The enemy made their move at the moment we were most vulnerable! If those grav-tanks were operational, those buggies would have been paste. That hover-fort dies now, along with everyone in it! MOVE!" The rest of the team tried their best to keep up with Harrigan and Talannah as they ran for the command vehicle's back entrance. As they came round the back of the vehicle, hatches on the roof were opening slowly one after the other. "Long range missiles!" Talannah yelled "We have to silence the fire control before they lock on. If they do, those missiles will breach the walls or gates, and we have to fight house-to-house".  
  
"We lose the war if that happens" Harrigan replied bluntly. "Our advantage lies in giving our armour room to manoeuvre. Once we're reduced to city fighting, those tanks become coffins and we face a four to one disadvantage in infantry. I'd rather not rely on the militias – the Charrid forces will murder them with barely a twitch". He gestured to one corporal, who threw a tarvek grenade down an open silo. The resulting explosion was all the could have hoped for. All the launch tubes and their associated loading crews went up in a chain reaction of rapid explosions that caused considerable damage.  
  
But the hover-fort was far from out of the fight. The remaining launch tubes on the left side were still operational, and their hatches were opening slowly. They all knew that the could not allow that to happen. "Sir?" prompted one private with a sack full of tarvek grenades and associated demo gear. "No way" Harrigan responded. Then he grinned, adding "Takes too long. I'll just have to pull the door off myself". The unit looked on in stunned disbelief as Harrigan threw all his strength into ripping the steel doors off their hinges.  
  
Inside, the commander realised that an attack was being made and ordered his command staff to hold the doors closed. Only the missile technicians were allowed to remain at their posts – the rest of them were fighting a losing battle against Harrigan's efforts to shred their only means of safety into tinfoil.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The gap in the doors was widening rapidly. The locking bars had given way already, and it was Harrigan versus five command staff, for control of the entrance. One crewman tried to stick his head out of the hole to get a look at how many troops were attacking them. The Ithlin team were astonished to find out that the crew was Scarran. But that crewman's hesitation on seeing Talannah was all the Ithlin lieutenant needed. He brought up his weapon and fired, blowing almost the entire upper body off the unfortunate Scarran. "What the frell's that?" Talannah asked in disbelief. "Byraevian scattergun" he replied happily "Basically a high powered conerifle. Unbeatable close-in".  
  
This gave the Ithlin troops all the edge they needed. All seven heaved the door open before the Scarrans had time to recover from the explosive destruction of their colleague. Then they were unable to use their own scatterguns as Harrigan and Talannah had drawn their swords and leapt in. Talannah immediately impaled both the missile technicians on the end of her blades, pinning their corpses to their consoles. Then she bent down to disable the firing controls beyond hope of repair. Meanwhile, Harrigan was taking on the crew. They put up a very spirited defence, but Harrigan's carapace absorbed every blow the landed and shot they fired (if somewhat painfully at times).  
  
Five momens and four Scarran bodies later, Harrigan held the Scarran commander pinned to the wall. "Now we can do this the easy way" Harrigan explained to the Scarran officer "or the very easy way. But that's far too messy and time consuming, and Talannah's busy anyway". "So how about this" continued the Ithlin lieutenant "You surrender yourself to Ithlin's king. Then you'll be interrogated a bit, and released on the next available transport stopping in Scarran space".  
  
"What do you think I am?!" rasped the Scarran "I'm not some weak-willed Sebacean..." he spat at the Ithlin lieutenant "...straight off the farm with dirt under his fingernails and dung between his toes! We both know I won't leave this planet alive. High command will probably execute me for failure if Ithlin interrogates me, so why don't you just do it yourself now? At least it'll be quick". Harrigan snapped the Scarran's neck fast. "The drivers!" he urged the Ithlin troops "No survivors!" Four scattergun blasts later, and the team returned two short. "Drivers were more alert" the corporal reported, tightening a bandage around her arm "Took down our point man and demo guy before we nailed them". "Good work" Harrigan encouraged her with a soft squeeze of her shoulder. "Now finish the job and lob one of those grenades you've got through the door. Can't have them Charrids salvaging this thing. Tal, rig this thing to blow!"  
  
"Hmm..." she wondered "Wonder if my old Deadhead overrides will work..." She punched them in, and the main control program came up, with lots of red lights for the damaged or destroyed systems. "Set auto-destruct – maximum yield!" she ordered the command battlecomp. "Done" it responded. "Set auto-destruct!" Talannah ordered the battlecomp again "Timer – 420 microts total!" "Done" responded the battlecomp. "Activate!" she ordered finally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- A wailing siren sounded for a short time, then cut to an automated voice. "Warning!" it stated in a metallic monotone "Auto-destruct has been activated. You now have 420 microts to reach minimum safe distance". "You heard the computer!" Harrigan ordered. "Run, run, run!". "Call the buggies in to pick us up" he ordered Talannah "We won't make it out on foot!" The buggy drivers immediately jumped back into their buggies and homed in on their countrymen's beacons, arriving two momens later. "Mount up!" screamed the lieutenant. "We got perhaps 180 microts left!"  
  
When the buggy drivers heard that, they immediately headed straight away from the stricken hulk at full speed. A little under the lieutenant's estimated time later, the auto-destruct charge activated. A large mushroom cloud rose from the shattered remains of the hover-fort, followed by an enormous blast wave. This alone incinerated 90% of the artillery pieces, and killed almost all of the offworld infantry instantly. Even some of the Rathlaas infantry were killed in the blast as well. The ground for several kilometras was scorched black or burning as the nuclear blast burnt everything in its path. Fortunately Harrigan's team had just reached the nearest hill some six kilometras away. The shockwave rolled the buggies over, but caused no further damage. Once the buggies had stopped rolling, the shaken troopers righted them, got back in, and inched slowly back to ground zero.  
  
"Well, now you know what nuclear weapons do first hand" Talannah stated "That was just a little one. 300-KiloUnit demo charge. We'd better leave before the fallout overloads our suits". The drivers needed no encouragement. The sight of all that smashed machinery and scorched, burnt bodies was something they would never forget. Talannah tapped Harrigan on the shoulder, pointing at the flare gun. Harrigan smiled, giving Talannah a long, slow kiss, before raising the flare gun and firing.  
  
Outside the gates, a HQ comm tech pointed at the sky to the left oft the dimming mushroom cloud, yelling "FLARE!" Aeryn remembered the orders Harrigan had given her in his usual odd way, and motioned the comm tech over to her. "All forces command net!" she ordered. The comm. tech punched three buttons and twisted a dial a couple of notches before passing the handset back. Aeryn waited a while, pondering what rank to give herself here. Harrigan had clearly left her in command, but not given her any specific rank. "This is Sub-Commander Sun" she stated firmly "All forces – General advance! Move as one!"  
  
All across the Ithlin forces, roars of joy could be heard. The armoured units were especially glad to have the chance to get to grips with the enemy. Only Lord Lorshul's raiders had seen combat among the mechanised units – and not without cost. Aeryn ordered the few remaining artillery units back behind the city wall, against their wishes. "Enough!" Aeryn barked "I have War Commander Harrigan's authority to conduct the defence here until he returns! You have played your part, and played it well. But your forces can't fire on the move or discriminate between friend and foe when the rockets fall. Besides, the king will probably feel better with at least some of his guard units back in the palace".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "So don't argue with me! Get back inside the walls!" The force commanders were in no mood to deal with an angry Aeryn in full military ass-kicker mode, so quickly moved to obey her orders. She ran up to one of the Royal Guard tanks and banged on the hatch. "Let me up!" she yelled. The hatch was opened and Aeryn scampered up over the outer hull and down into the turret. "Forward!" she ordered the driver. She got on the unit comm and ordered "Guard armour! On me!" Then she switched to the infantry guard net. "Guard infantry! Form up and follow!". Finally, Lord Aranak's powered armour. Lord Aranak himself had donned his own suit to lead his troops into battle personally. "Powered Armour! Lead off!". Lord Aranak replied with "On our way, Sub-Commander Sun". A metal-sheathed arm swept forward, and the Royal Guard battlegroup moved forward. The superheavy tanks could barely move at a fast running speed, but this was not affected by terrain or weapons fire. The Royal Guard infantry jumped on board the running boards of their armoured brethren, covering the gaps in their fire and keeping enemy rocket troops away.  
  
Lord Aranak's powered armour troops armed their pulse cannons and tak-9 missiles as they strode forward. Each suit only carried two of these advanced hypervelocity missiles, but one of these could easily take out a mark 5 tank even from the front, and rarely if ever missed. These units were as yet untried in battle, even amongst the Peacekeepers; but all the PA troopers were eager to test their skills against real tanks, instead of simulated ones.  
  
Harrigan's buggies had just reformed with the remains of Lord Lorshul's raiders. The grav-tank pilots were eager to make amends for their earlier defeat, but had learnt the hard way not to push their luck too far. "You'll be supporting Lord Rahjan's and Lord Brathal's light armour and motorised infantry." Harrigan revealed over the officer's comm. "Just move from point to point, filling the gaps. Lord Aranak's Special Forces are to return to barracks. Get eight arns of sleep, then report to the palace and guard the king while his Guard infantry are out here fighting". The commando units retreated in good order for the city, glad to be getting some much needed rest and the chance to see their families again. Casualties had been especially heavy amongst their number, with barely 55% of starting forces surviving until this point.  
  
Outriders from Lord Brathal's motorised infantry regiments sighted the enemy forces first. "Hit hard, and fall back slowly until you reach us" Harrigan ordered the light armour and motorised infantry commanders. "Do not engage the enemy tanks head to head. Those mark-5's may not be state of the art, but they mount big guns. Unless the gunners are really good, they'll have to stop to get a good shot. Mark-5's don't carry advanced fire control equipment" briefed Talannah, taking over "So the golden rule is : KEEP MOVING! Play to your strengths and against theirs! Lia'kla ra'grenaaj!" (Old Scarran : Literally 'Raid and Pillage'; usually used for 'Hit and Run' amongst those commanders still able to speak the language).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Thankfully Lord Brathal and Lord Rahjan were both avid students of history, as many aristocrats tend to be. They knew enough Old Scarran to understand Talannah's directions. Lord Brathal's IFV's released a wave of tak-9 missile from their turret launchers. Both light armour battalions darted forward, adding their medium cannons to the mix before retreating to the company of their colleagues. The Charrid tanks didn't meekly accept this – gunfire from the mark 5's claimed almost one hundred tanks and IFV's in response to the loss of one of their battalions.  
  
"Light armour!" yelled Talannah over the comm "Stay back and cover the IFV's! Their tak-9's outranges your guns AND the enemy's. Keep them safe until the Royal Guard armour reaches us." The Charrid commander realised this as well, but his tanks lacked the speed to catch up. He knew that the whole battle plan was a complete shambles, so he got on the suborbital comm and activated the last ditch backup plan they'd all hoped they wouldn't have to use. A positive response came back – along with an order to remain alive for the next four arns until the ship made low orbit.  
  
The mauled light armour units retreated to the safety of their companions, using their speed to ensure their survival. "Commander?" pressed Lord Lorshul "The ER-pulse cannons on my grav-tanks have a similar range to tak- 9 missiles. We can tilt the balance further in our favour. We won't make the same mistakes this time". "You'd better not, either" Harrigan warned "You're no use to the king dead. Hit hard, move fast, and get back here smartish. Don't get suckered close-in, or the mark-5's will chew you up and spit out the bones".  
  
The grav-tanks screamed off towards the Charrid mark-5's. Lord Lorshul was as good as his word – many enemy tanks were destroyed, with very few casualties sustained in return. Only five tanks had to return to the city for repairs – the others that sustained minor damage went to back-up systems and remained in the fight. They criss-crossed back and forth, picking off the odd tank or two each time and driving the Charrid commander insane with frustration.  
  
Outsystem, the captain gave the order to bring the engines and fire control systems up from standby. He wished that he had been given more time to get used to this ship – it was the first of its kind, radically different to the regular dreadnaughts of the Scarran fleet even if only a small portion of the heavy weaponry had been fitted before this invasion had been authorised. His only real regret was not having any spare pilots on board – all the Charrids they brought with them were infantry, and the A-Team had other business to attend to. A full complement of Strykers, and no crews for them! This just confirmed his viewpoint of High Command in general, and naval detailing in particular. At least all the guns on board were manned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The Royal Guard armour battalion, led by Aeryn Sun, advanced slowly to meet their lighter comrades. Lord Aranak led his powered armour out in front, scouting for Charrid raiders (though finding none) and scanning the horizon for the light armour units. Three arns later, one PA trooper saw a familiar pair of buggies. "It's the Commander!" she yelled happily over the comm. A little too happily, thought Talannah jealously, listening in. I may be softening up in some ways, she knew, but I get more fiercely protective of my lovely John every momen of every day that passes. She took the opportunity to just gaze at him, taking in the sight of her lover in command of the battle. He sensed her looking over at him from the passenger seat of his buggy, and reached over to run his left hand slowly over her shoulders and down her arm. Talannah just closed her eyes and smiled softly, relaxing into her seat and savouring the feel of Harrigan's touch through her uniform as his fingers wandered over her upper body. She wished he wouldn't stop there, but also knew that once he'd made an in- principle decision, even she couldn't make him change his mind.  
  
A quarter-arn later, the armour units all caught up to each other. While the various armour crews were regaling each other with tales of their battle exploits, a rather frantic call came in from Sikozu on Moya. "Aeryn, Dargo?" she asked. "It's me Sikozu" Harrigan replied "I command here. What's up?" She took a couple of microts to calm down a little, then went on. "Moya detected energy traces of a large vessel moving towards the planet". Harrigan tapped Talannah on the shoulder, then pointed to her ear, indicating she should listen in. "Race of origin?" Talannah asked "Class or type of craft?" Sikozu replied uneasily with "As for class or type of vessel, we haven't a clue. Pilot can't match it to anything from Moya's databanks. Race of origin, well, only one race builds its ships like that".  
  
Neither Talannah or Harrigan liked this. Sikozu was usually so calm and composed, so if she was rattled, it must be really important. "And what race is that?" Harrigan prompted, though he was pretty sure he knew what the answer would be. Nor was he wrong, when Sikozu responded with "Scarrans. The ship is definitely of Scarran origin". Harrigan yelled over at Aeryn on the Royal Guard tank. "Aeryn, stay here! We have to get back to the war room and the space-tracking gear. We should get a better idea of what's out there. I'll call back if we need you!"  
  
Aeryn didn't like that, but threw herself into the task at hand, setting up the positions of her forces and preparing defences against the oncoming Charrids. Harrigan pushed his buggy's engine well past the safe zone, so when he got back to the palace half an arn later the buggy was spewing clouds of grey smoke from the engine and making very suspicious metallic rattling noises. Both him and Talannah bailed out and headed for the palace war room without missing a step. Harrigan straight-armed the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges.  
  
"Space tracking!" he yelled. "We have the contact your Leviathan detected about to enter low orbit" a tech replied "Definitely of Scarran origin, but nothing we've seen before. It's huge, though. Almost three time bigger than a regular dreadnaught. We're in really deep dren now".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We're going to have to do something about that ship" Talannah said grimly "Nothing on this planet has the firepower to stand up to it. It'll blast the cities apart one by one until those remaining submit to Imperium authority". "We don't have any orbital defences to use," Harrigan mused "so all I can see to do is lead a boarding party to assault the bridge. Perhaps with their Captain dead, they'll leave for long enough for a Command Carrier or two to turn up".  
  
Talannah hugged Harrigan tightly. "I don't want to lose you..." she cried softly "but this seems the only hope. So I'll go with you. Let's see if any of Lord Aranak's Special Forces want to go". It took several momens before Talannah could be persuaded to let go, and by then several scruffy- looking troopers were at the door. "You going for a Forlorn Hope, sir?" he asked "We'll go with you". Harrigan turned towards the new arrivals. "You do realise that you probably won't survive?" he remarked bleakly. "Someone has to stop that thing" one private replied "May as well be us."  
  
"Get a truck from outside ready" ordered Talannah "We're heading for the spaceport. Time to test just how good your ship is, love". "You're taking your wife up?" the only corporal asked, astonished. "We're not married yet, corp. Anyway, she's got more experience than me at this kind of thing" Harrigan explained matter-of-factly "She knows Scarran ships inside out. Plus I'd never hear the end of it if she got left out." While the Ithlin troops were laughing, Harrigan whispered "Plus I'd miss you terribly while we're parted, my love" so only Talannah could hear.  
  
By the time they reached the spaceport, something else occurred to him. "I'm going to check those boxes in the store room. I think there may be something we can use to tip the odds in our favour. Get the troops stashed in the bunkroom and prepare the ship for liftoff". Harrigan spent ten momens rummaging in the boxes. When he found the barrel the armourer had slipped him before they left Earth, he thought Hah! Yes, indeedy! Let's see how that monster's crew handle that!  
  
He rushed back to the small bridge, strapping hurriedly into his pilot's chair. "We head straight for the air recycling junction controls. I've got a little surprise, just for them". He took off as quickly as possible, leaving a cloud of exhaust gasses hanging over the blast pit.  
  
Now we'll really test our mettle! Harrigan knew. Our date with Destiny, in the guise of a Scarran warship, is at hand!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	17. Chapter 16 : Chemical cocktail

Chapter 16 : Chemical cocktail.  
  
While the Ithlin troops settled themselves, Harrigan and his friends were discussing the best way of infiltrating the Scarran ship over the interphone. Since neither Aeryn nor Crichton were with him this time, he'd stationed Dargo in the upper gun turret; when they'd met up with Chiana again at the spaceport, she rushed on board and stationed herself in the tailgunner's turret where she was before.  
  
"We'll have be very, very quiet once we're on board" Talannah cautioned them "Dreadnaughts have a crew capacity roughly the same as a Command Carrier – about 40-50,000. We must avoid confrontation if at all possible. No, Dargo!" she barked, at his snort of disgust "We can't just kill them. There's far too many, even on the route we'll use! Anyway, even you would start slowing down after you'd killed ten or so". "Besides..." Harrigan explained "Why should we tire ourselves killing the Scarran crew when I've got a little something in the back room that'll do that for us?"  
  
"Why not just destroy the ship?" asked Chiana, surprised "Blow the reactor complex, bolt for our ship, and leave. Hmmm?" Talannah started this one. "Your courage does you credit, young Nebari" she replied "But the reactor complex will be the most heavily fortified and guarded part of the ship. Even more so than the bridge. Plus the air filtration junction is in a different direction in any case. Why we're going there, though..." Talannah wondered "I still don't know". "Because we're going to give them a little present" Harrigan revealed "I don't think they'll like it much, but that doesn't matter. I want them to have it. A little first-contact present to the Hierarchy from the people of Earth, just to show what we think of them".  
  
Talannah was becoming more accustomed to her lover's moods and expressions by now, and if she was any judge of the expression currently plastered on his face then mass carnage would probably be involved at some stage. "We'll fly low over the hull from dead aft and clamp down over one of the starboard hatches nearer the engineering sections. Then we sneak and skulk our way over two decks and a couple of hundred metras or so..." Then Talannah remembered the size difference between this ship and a normal dreadnaught, and corrected herself "..Probably at least four hundred metras at least actually, of corridor and cargo area while at all times trying to remain undetected".  
  
"Once we've got there, I'll deliver their little present" Harrigan explained, with a nasty grin on his face "Once that's done, we'll need to wait a while for it to take effect. That will be our most vulnerable time. If we come under attack then, Dargo, you can kill as many of the crew you like. It'll buy us more time. Once that's done, well..." he pondered "One problem at a time, I think"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Once the Harbringer broke atmosphere, they had no problem finding the Scarran ship. It positively dwarfed the other ships still present – any others nearby seemed to disappear in the shadow of its looming presence. Harrigan immediately asked the Harbringer's computer for an ID check. After almost 120 microts, it reported "No match. Previously unknown vessel type. But clearly based on the existing Scarran dreadnaught design commonly known, even though the design has been altered considerably". "Classify this type as 'superdreadnaught' until we know more about it" Harrigan decided. "Done" replied the Harbringer.  
  
"Has it detected us?" asked Dargo. "Frell no!" replied Harrigan "This is a stealth craft. Even your Lo'la couldn't get as close us. That cloaking shield doesn't block heat signatures, only visuals and active sensor sweeps. Their sensors won't even flicker at our presence. They could get a very small heat trace if I gave it too much throttle close-in" he conceded "But that's not going to happen".  
  
Events unfolded exactly as Harrigan had foretold. A quarter-arn later, they were only fifty metras from the hull and still not even a beep from the threat receivers. A bloom washed across the forward outline of the ship on the Harbringer's scanner screen. "Energy surge!" reported Talannah "They're powering up their forward guns!" Harrigan knew that if they managed to fire, the ground forces under Aeryn's command, and indeed all civilians not prepared to swear fealty to the Scarran Imperium, would be annihilated.  
  
So he swung low over engine 3 on the starboard side, lowered the clamps, and locked onto the massive ship's hull over the nearest hatch they could find. "Everyone to the droproom!" Harrigan yelled, not bothering to use the interphone "Load up! Despite the fact that this is supposed to be infiltration for this leg of the mission, I want everyone to be ready to fight. That means you too, Chi!" A slight slithering noise marked Dargo sliding down the ladder and running aft. Talannah stood up more sedately and followed Harrigan as he slipped in behind him.  
  
"Right, my little band of merry marauders" Harrigan briefed "Here we are. Everyone armed and ready, I hope?" All responded in the affirmative. Dargo had unsheathed his qualta and converted it to rifle mode. Even Chiana had remembered to bring the weaponry she had from earlier in their stay on Ithlin. "One vital point. Once we get to the aircon control, you'll all have to go onto emergency air. Make sure your bottles are charged and your suits don't leak. Dargo, you'll need to grab armour from the armoury. You can scabbard that qualta on the outside".  
  
Harrigan scampered back to the storeroom and the barrel. The barrel was sufficiently bulky, though not sufficiently heavy, to restrict him to one sword and his Viper. He'd need his hands free, which meant carrying the barrel slung over his back in his backpack. This meant that the G8C and twin scabbards that usually went there had to be left behind. He quickly altered the shoulder harness to take the Viper and ammo under his right armpit and one sword under his left, strapping the scabbards and other sword to the side of the bag, then returned to the droproom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Everyone done a suit integrity check?". Various replies on the line of "No problems!", "Just fine!", "All intact" came forth from the soldiers. Even Chiana's "Sealed tight. Wanna check?" had a ring of readiness about it. He activated the hatch controls and the hatch controls and the hatch irised open. Talannah chanced her override code from her time in the Deadheads – fortunately the door accepted the code without any alarms going off. Once all were inside, Harrigan shut the Harbringer's hatch and then the airlock securely.  
  
"We're in" he whispered over the comms "From now on, silent signals only. I only know the battlesign from my own planet, and that of the Scarrans – which Talannah knows. So I hope you know Scarran hand signals". Dargo nodded, and some of Lord Aranak's NCOs did as well. "It'll have to do" groused Harrigan "We don't have time to teach you. Just don't get lost". He then moved off slowly for the nearest staircase. Talannah gave the signal for 'advance with caution' and followed with Dargo, Chiana and the rest of the troops.  
  
They made it down one flight of stairs without encountering any resistance. At the small walkway between the first and second flight of stairs, two crewmen walked down to the next stairway. They were well equipped, armed with pulse rifles, and various other weapons and equipment stashed on their belts. Harrigan drew his Viper, and signalled Talannah to do the same. Thirty microts or so later, a muffled brrp! brrp! of Viper fire announced the death of the enemy crewmen. Returning his Viper to its holster, he ordered four of the Ithlin troops to drag the bodies over to the small store cupboard. This proved to have maintenance equipment and supplies for the Scarran variant of DRDs in it, but both of the bodies were eventually shoehorned inside. Slamming the door shut so the corpses wouldn't fall out, he ordered Talannah to take point and followed her down.  
  
Harrigan stared almost hypnotically at Talannah's swaying figure going down the stairs before him. She turned slightly as the stairs curved in a slow circle downwards, and saw the soft smile on his face. Love you, he mouthed silently. Love you too, she mouthed back, adding an inviting smile and a slow, enticing, swing of her hips to the mix before calming down and moving off down the steps in a more businesslike manner. Ten microts later, she stopped short up against the wall and drew her swords. After teen more microts, two Scarran DRDs trundled down the corridor. Their blaster pods were open and ready. Talannah leaned over and speedily impaled one on the tip of each sword. A brief squawk of electronic protest later, the two DRDs went silent. Talannah shook them off into a nearby waste chute.  
  
"We'll have to pick up the pace" she reported to Harrigan over a private, shielded, frequency "The destruction of those DRDs will be noticed eventually. If we haven't got to where we're going by then, we'll have more unwelcome attention than we can easily deal with and our cover is blown". Harrigan's signals directed the group down a side corridor, past what appeared to be crew quarters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- They appeared to be in pristine condition, even more so than was usual for a Scarran military vessel. They peeked inside one or two, seeing no signs of habitation, and came to the same conclusion. "Most of this ship that we've seen seems to be unoccupied" the Ithlin lieutenant reported "Even taking account of the fact that the troops are now on-planet, that should leave about 30,000 people on board. We've seen two guards and a couple of DRDs. The way I see it, either (a) this monstrosity only shipped with a partial crew, or (b) it's even bigger than we thought and the crew's all somewhere else".  
  
Aeryn was definitely getting edgy. By now, reports of the approaching Scarran superdreadnaught had got as far as the general officer corps, and the resultant panic had affected morale quite badly already. She'd had to thump several officers, and quite a few enlisted soldiers, back into line herself; and several other officers had had to do the same. So far discipline was holding, but only just – she wished that Harrigan and his odd Scarran lady would get their end of the situation sorted out fast.  
  
"Ma'am!" the tank's comm operator called. "Scouts report enemy reinforcements arriving!" "Type and origin?" Aeryn barked. "Heavy infantry, ma'am" he reported. "Wearing the badges of Rathlaas militia. If you lot hadn't destroyed that staging base, they'd have attacked with the first group and we'd have been toast!" "Never mind that!" she growled "What about their weapons?" The comm officer got back on the radio and contacted the scouts. Distant pulse and missile fire could be heard over the airwaves before the comm officer came back with "Heavy rifles like ours, ma'am! Backed up by semi-portable cannons and tak-7 tube launchers".  
  
"Their Scarrans overlords have equipped them well, it seems" Aeryn mused "The only good thing about that is carrying all that weaponry will slow them down. But if they dig in, we'll never shift them. Send Lord Lorshul's raiders out to whittle them down, followed by the light armour and motorised infantry. We'll get as much as we can before they fully deploy. Pay special attention to any supply posts, especially ammo dumps and food and water caches" she ordered the relevant units once the comm officer put her through "The worse their supply situation gets, the lower their morale will be, which can only be good for us. Good hunting!"  
  
Harrigan's squad jogged quickly down the next corridor with a definite nervous edge to them. They'd had run-ins with a couple of wandering ship's officers and one security patrol – and had barely managed to avoid a firefight in the last instance before Talannah persuaded them to leave. They were obviously getting to the outer edge of a populated portion of the ship – a Scarran-populated portion. Talannah held up her hand to stop the squad again. A five-man patrol of Scarran infantry jogged past, singing some odd Scarran marching cadence. Talannah flipped her hand forward and they followed the Scarrans down the corridor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- A couple of momens later the Scarran NCO caught on that his patrol had grown by several people. "Who's that following us?" he growled calling a halt. "We were going to be taking over from you on the next watch" Talannah replied "But the XO rousted us out of the barracks to guard the aircon control room. I heard he reckons the Kalish resistance got a couple of saboteurs on board. Patrols are being directed to certain important areas. We got aircon control". The Scarran NCO laughed. "Kalish resistance, my eema!" he laughed derisively "More likely an Ithlin assault team. Not all of them are strangled by that chivalric tradition of theirs. Though how they're going to get past the sensors, I don't know. That's the one part of ship's systems that's fully operational".  
  
The Scarran patrol turned right at the next junction, while Harrigan's unit continued on. "Glad that's over wi—"started the corporal before they came face to face with four Scarran officers. They immediately recognised that the squad weren't Scarran and raised their guns to fire. Harrigan immediately blasted one full-pelt into the wall with an electrical blast, and kicked another in the chest, breaking several ribs. Talannah drew her swords and almost eviscerated one of the others. But the last one got on his comms, yelling "RAISE THE ALA---"before Harrigan shoved a sword through his mouth and out the back of his head. A few more microts later a harsh klaxon sounded.  
  
"Damn!" Talannah growled "RUN! Our target should be less than a hundred metras straight ahead!" And indeed it was. But that hundred metras was starting to be occupied by more crewmen, of both Scarran and Charrid origin, than they could easily deal with. "Loud and proud, men!" Harrigan decided "They know we're here. Let's make sure it's the last thing they ever find out!" The Ithlin squad raised their scatterguns and cut loose down the corridor. Four Scarrans and six Charrids fell to the initial fusillade of hypervelocity steel cubeshot. Harrigan holstered his Viper – he knew it would be of extremely limited usefulness against Scarrans – and spent a few extra microts untying his second sword from his backpack. After swinging his arms round a couple of times to warm up, he stepped forward to battle. Swinging both swords in a whirling circle of steel death, he accounted for six Charrids and one Scarran, briefly clearing the entrance to the aircon control room. He quickly threw two of the CS grenades still strapped to his harness over to Talannah before taking up his swords again.  
  
"Pull the pins and roll those into the room" Harrigan ordered at the same time as he was trying to fight off two Charrids. He gutted one with a sword, spilling intestines, blood, flesh, and breakfast over the floor; he kicked the other one in the crotch, giving an Ithlin trooper time to shoot him. "They're CS grenades. Incapacitating gas. Hurry up, I can't hold them for ever!" Talannah could see the truth of this. While the immediately available troops were being slowly thinned out, the ship still had a huge number of crew to call upon. Talannah and Harrigan only had ten, plus themselves – so had to move fast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah slung both grenades into the target room. A blue-white cloud of choking gas bloomed out from the canisters, filling the room and spilling out into the corridor. "CHARGE!" yelled Harrigan, leaping into the room. Five Kalish technicians and two Scarran scientists were there. Scattergun blasts quickly pulped the Scarrans, but one of the Kalish raised a hand. Harrigan imediately loosed a high-yield blast from both arms, frying the Kalish and silencing his remaining comrades in stunned horror. "We can't take chances" Harrigan responded callously "Anyone, of any species, on board this ship could be an agent for the Captain or officers in charge. You can help us and live, or we kill you all now".  
  
The senior remaining Kalish stepped up to Harrigan. "Be assured, whoever, WHATever you are" she replied angrily "That we do not wish to be here. We are Kalish. The Scarrans enslaved our world, and our people. We have no choice in the matter of our presence here". "I know the story" Harrigan responded brusquely "An ally of mine has a Kalish on their crew. We've heard it all. Now let's get on with it. We need to disable air filtration shipwide..." he explained, while unbuckling his bag and removing the barrel. Once he'd strapped his scabbards back on over his shoulders and resheathed his swords, he continued with "...because we're going to dump this in. High- strength nerve poison. One drop on the skin, and poof! Death in a microt or two. At least for a Sebacean or Kalish-sized target"  
  
"Over here" the same Kalish explained, directing Harrigan and Talannah to a console. She crinkled her nose in disgust, partly because of the still dissipating cloud of CS gas but mostly because she had just realised Talannah was a Scarran. Harrigan noted the hostility, growling out "Don't even think about it...". The Kalish didn't need to look at Harrigan to know that he meant it. She pointed to a console. "These control the filtration and recycling systems for air" she explained. Then an underling pointed to a vat by the wall. "This is were we put fumigation agents into the system. It's quicker to kill any vermin on board that way than sending the DRDs after them. You can deliver your nerve agent that way. It'll take about half an arn to disperse throughout the ship – so find somewhere to hole up for a while and hope your air holds out".  
  
Harrigan nodded at Talannah, who immediately knocked out the Kalish, with the assistance of two of the Ithlin troops. Harrigan undid the cap on the fumigation vat. It was currently empty, so he upended the whole barrel into the system, emptying it in less than fifteen microts.  
  
Down on the planet, Lord Lorshul's raiders had returned from their third hit-and-run raid of this section of the war. "There's too many, ma'am" their commander reported "We kill many each time, but there are always many more coming up to replace them. We have to pull back under cover of the wall guns". Aeryn nodded reluctantly. The weight of enemy numbers would soon erode any advantage in firepower they might have unless they were able to be covered by the huge wall-mounted ram launchers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- She immediately got on the comm. "Back to the wall!" Aeryn ordered "Fall back by fire and movement!" The superheavy tanks immediately reversed thrust and headed back for the city. The light armour stayed where they were to cover the retreat, as did the remains of the motorised infantry, but Lord Aranak's PA troopers loped forward to clear the way. The enemy infantry formations gave chase, but not too quickly – not only were they on foot, but they were also weighed down by great amounts of heavy weaponry as well. Just as they were coming within sight of the wall, a familiar high- pitched whine came from one side. "Buggies!" came the call from Lord Aranak "Mounting tak-7 missile racks!" "Well don't just stand there taking holiday snapshots!" Aeryn yelled back "You've got guns. SHOOT THEM!!" "Absolutely, ma'am!" Lord Aranak replied, passing on the order.  
  
The buggy drivers expected to find a bunch of slow, ponderous tanks. What they got was a bunch of heavily armed PA troopers that bounded around on their grav-packs like deranged pinballs. Every time they came down, they fired a volley of pulse fire or, occasionally, a tak-9 missile; each of these shots connected with a buggy, destroying it.  
  
Though a miserable performance in itself, it gave time for two companies of mark-5 tanks to catch up. Eight were immediately felled by tak-9 missiles at long range, but then the mark-5's closed to gun range. "SCATTER!" yelled one NCO shortly before a direct hit from a mark-5 obliterated his suit. The remaining troopers leapt for the crew hatches on top of the turrets or just ahead of the main guns. Ripping these off with the left claw, they followed this up with a volley or two of pulse fire from their right arm cannons, which finished the crews for good. The thump of lighter guns and the whoosh of tak-9 missiles from the rear of their formation told that the enemy formations were catching up from that direction as well. The huge turrets of the Royal Guard superheavy tanks turned slowly to engage the enemy armour. This was not entirely successful – three tanks had their anti-missile systems overwhelmed by huge numbers of tak-7 missiles from infantry and buggies and were destroyed. The rest laid down a withering curtain of fire, holding back the remaining tanks, buggies, and infantry for long enough for their group to reach the safety of the wall.  
  
Harrigan ordered Talannah to get the environment control subsystem to give the a regular progress report. Then, with Talannah leading (after all, she still had her G8C with her), the group headed towards the bridge bay way of the internal transport system. Harrigan got one of the Ithlin troops to seal both doors with his blowtorch before they moved off, boobytrapping them with shrapnel traps, in case enemy troops attempted to retake the room. Two stops down the line, Harrigan called a halt. They quickly dumped the still-comatose Kalish technicians in a nearby escape pod, set its course for Ithlin spaceport and fired it off, before returning to their train.  
  
The further forward they went, the more crew they found. Two Ithlin troops lost their lives in skirmishes with Scarran guards before either Harrigan or Talannah could prevent it. The envirocomp reported "Fifteen momens remaining until full saturation" in Harrigan's ear, while he lopped the head off yet another Scarran while they got off the train 30 kilometras further down the ship.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We've got five kilometras further to go, on foot!" Talannah explained to the troops, during a lull in the fighting "So we'd better get moving!" One private started moaning at the strain he was under until Talannah clipped him round the ear. He staggered from the force of the blow, then caught up with the remainder of his fellows. However, a clink of metal caused that same private to spin right round and bring up his gun. Firing off one blast straight up a Scarran trooper's left nostril, he yelled "Contact at 6 o'clock!" before firing again at one of the late Scarran's squadmates.  
  
The corridor erupted into complete bedlam. Pulse fire and scattergun blasts flew back and forth, and the screams of the fallen rent the air. What felt like half an arn, but in reality was no more than 30 microts, later, the Ithlin troops had only lost one of their own for seven Scarrans. But they knew that this simply would not do – the Scarrans had numbers on their side, and could easily just keep throwing troops at them until they ran out of ammo if they wanted to. The Ithlin troops distributed the dead man's remaining ammo amongst themselves and stashed the body under a trolley.  
  
"Ammo check!" called Harrigan. "Two more mags!" replied Talannah. "One only!" sang out one private. The remaining eight gave answers of between three and one mag left. "My qualta's still charged" added Dargo "but I'm not sure how long it'll last if we're fighting Scarran squads every few metras". Harrigan walked amongst the Ithlin troops and redistributed the ammo again. Then he went into a huddle with Talannah and Dargo and discussed strategy. "We're getting very bogged down" declared Dargo "If this goes on much longer we'll all be out of ammo with about two kilometras left to go. For you, Talannah, and myself this won't matter much – all three of us have swords, and you two have those Vipers as well. But the Ithlin troops only have pulse pistols – and we all know how useless they are against Scarrans".  
  
"Into the DRD maintenance tunnels!" directed Talannah, pulling a hatch in the wall open. Harrigan wriggled into the tunnel first, followed by Talannah, then the Ithlin troops, with Dargo bringing up the rear. After he'd pulled the hatch firmly back into place. "Forward, Harrigan" urged Talannah. "Yes, love" he replied squirming down the tunnel. He had the worst problems, as his enormous shoulders scraped both sides of the tunnel. But he moved ahead surprisingly quickly anyway. One kilometra later Harrigan started fidgeting and shifting from side to side. When they came to the next wall hatch, Harrigan stuck his head out to see if anyone was around. When he didn't see or smell anyone, he slithered out of the tunnel and checked the wall signs frantically. When he'd found one he liked, he immediately beckoned the others to follow. What the frell is he up to? groused Talannah  
  
Ten metras further down the corridor she caught on, and burst out laughing. The sight of Talannah's giggling set the others off as well, and soon the whole squad, even Dargo, was joining in. "Come on!" Harrigan pleaded "Sooner or later, even I need to clear off for relief!" "Go on, Harrigan" urged Dargo "May as well get it over with now we're here". On the way in, Harrigan met the ship's helmsman and comm officer coming out. They stared, amazed, at Harrigan's extreme size, but that didn't hold them for long. But it was long enough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan immediately grabbed each one by their necks and banged their head together as hard as he could, cracking their skulls and knocking them out. His whistle brought the Ithlin troops running. "There's two full loadouts there" he said, pointing at the comatose officers. "Get that gear on the two guys with the least ammo left". Three momens later, a much relieved Harrigan emerged, and slumped on the floor by the doorway. "Go on guys" Harrigan decided "Best stop now. We've got four momens left before the poison cloud reaches this sector of the ship, so make it quick".  
  
Everyone except Dargo rushed off, leaving him and Harrigan guarding the entranceway. A few microts later, three Scarran women came out of their side as fast as they could go, and didn't slow down until they were at least half way to the nearest train stop. A momen later Talannah emerged, looking and feeling much more rested. "What's with those three who just came out?" Harrigan asked "Something on fire in there or something?" "Hah!" sniggered Talannah, smoothing the collar of her uniform. "They took one look at my uniform and decided they had pressing business elsewhere. Judging by the way they took off, they won't stop until they reach auxiliary steering control, or maybe the aft freezers".  
  
"They won't" Harrigan stated with an air of finality. "The cloud achieved lethal saturation in the aft sections first. We've got..." he consulted Talannah's suit chronometer "...Frell!...Just less than a momen to get as close to the bridge as possible. If we're not within three microts distance of the bridge when the last crewman dies, they'll lock the bridge down and I won't be able to smash the door in before you're all dead. That" he said emphatically, drawing Talannah close for a kiss and cuddle, "Will never do". "If I'm right..." Talannah mused out loud, breaking the embrace "A straight-line dash 120 metras that way, reaches the bridge security station. We won't get past it before critical saturation, but that should be close enough". The Ithlin troops were rapidly reaching the end of their capabilities – the were fast approaching complete exhaustion. Apart from Harrigan, only Dargo and Talannah could still move at speed.  
  
"Right" growled Talannah "Time for some old-fashioned Scarran-style motivation, I think". "Not too hard" cautioned Harrigan "We still need these guys for the bridge assault. The bridge crew will be too much for me, you, and Dargo to kill quick". "Right!" she growled again, picking up a short whip off the belt of one of the still-slumbering officers. After cracking it barely a tenth-henta over a trooper's head, she started yelling in no uncertain terms in her native language to get moving. The Ithlin squad picked up speed quickly after that. One of the privates looked like he was going to drop, but when Talannah cracked the whip smartly across his butt he rose almost three hentae off the floor and sped up so fast he almost left skid marks on the floor. A little less than the allotted time later, they reached the security station. Automated systems had not yet locked the bridge down, so the two elevators were still operational. Harrigan pointed at Talannah, who raised her G8C and swept a burst of suppressed autofire across the two guards.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah directed half the Ithlin troops to head off across to the secondary lift with Dargo, and the other half, including the lieutenant to head up the primary lift with her and Harrigan. Two microts after the lift doors had close and the lifts themselves started the short trip to the bridge, the lockdown warnings sounded. The elevators immediately stopped where they were. "What the frell's going on?!" Talannah yelled at the elevator comm at the bridge crew. "We get to the guard station to relieve the midwatch shift. The midwatch shift is dead. Just after we get in the lift to come up and tell you, some son-of-a-brindz hound stops these frelling elevators!" "Pipe down!" came a voice with real authority "Lockdown procedures due to enemy action have been initiated. We'll just check your lot over the cameras, and then let you up". "Yes, Captain" Talannah responded. "Won't take long" that individual replied.  
  
Talannah immediately reactivated her antisurveillance unit. Not a microt too soon – the cameras started sweeping over the elevator's insides, attempting to scan the passengers. Thanks to Talannah's little black box, they were unable to report back to the security station on the bridge. "The cameras don't seem to be working" replied someone who sounded like a security officer. "Since our chief helm officer hasn't checked in, we can't take chances. You'll have to stay there". "One of my group is a trained helmsman, you incompetent clod!" Talannah screamed back "Let us up, or you'll answer to my superiors! Who are in a really bad mood right now, I can tell you!"  
  
On the bridge, the duty security officer turned to the Captain. "Whoever that woman is, she says she's got a helm-qualified officer with her" he said "Should we let her up?" The Captain turned to another of his bridge crew, saying "Comms? You have something to say?" "I say not. Lockdown procedures are clear – no one goes anywhere". "But without a helmsman" added the nav officer "this ship goes nowhere. None of us are trained helmsmen. Even our Captain came up through the EW branch of the naval command. We need a helmsman". "Guns" asked the Captain "Can we at leat fire one volley on the walls before we need to reorient the ship?"  
  
The gunnery officer scratched his head, and eventually said "Yes. But one volley only. Planetary rotation will take us out of range, even at low orbit, for another volley unless the ship can be moved". "Give that one volley" the Captain ordered "Punch a hole in the city wall big enough for the tanks to enter. Then we let this bunch up here".  
  
Down below, the superheavies had reached the wall. With the lighter forces arrayed around them, Aeryn radioed for fire support from the wall guns. In the gun pits, the Scarran A-Team immediately blew the power cables to this sector's wall defences. "Frell!" the civil defence officers screamed "Power's down! We can't get ammo up, or launch what we have! Backup's dead as well!"  
  
"Time to go!" urged the A-Team leader. The others needed no encouragement – citizen's militia troops were already combing the area, and would soon find them. Though they could easily kill many times their own number of militia troops, their officers had home-ground advantage and would soon call in more firepower than they could deal with. They team scuttled out on their memorised E&E route, emerging several streets closer to the town centre behind a public bathhouse covered in sewage. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Sabotage!" Aeryn growled. Then she got on the comm back to the civil defence officers. "Get engineers down there and repair the cables. We need those guns on line NOW!"  
  
But this was not to be. A hissing sound, a felling of blasted air, and then several blasts from the three forward plasma cannons on the orbiting Scarran superdreadnaught atomised several hundred metras of wall, and everything and everyone within thirty metras either side – including all the wall guns. Fifteen Royal Guard superheavies were lost. Forty vehicles from the light armour units followed their larger comrades into oblivion, as did ten of Lord Brathal's IFV's – but only two of Lord Lorshul's raiders. "Those mates of yours better get their asses in gear" growled the officer in command of the Royal Guard armour "Because if that titanic monstrosity in orbit opens fire again there'll be nothing left to save!"  
  
Aeryn zeroed in on the offending Colonel. "Perhaps you would rather be court-martialled for your defeatist mutterings?!" she growled angrily back at him "Because if I hear of one more remark like that, you will be!" She squared her shoulders, calmed down just a little, and called the civil defence officers again. "Deploy the citizen's militia. If we can't restore power to the guns, we'll need them. It'll be hard, close and nasty – but your people are fighting for their homes, which should give them an edge". Whether it'll be enough, who knows? Aeryn thought to herself. Harrigan, get that ship off our backs and we may just get out of this thing alive!  
  
In the marshalling areas, sirens wailed. Old, retired soldiers, now officers in the militias, plus those others in command positions, yelled and booted their squads into sandbag bunkers and upper floor buildings. Several units deployed heavy weapons on street corners as well, in anticipation of approaching armour and heavy infantry. Outside, the armour was slowly being driven back behind the walls by sheer weight of numbers. Aeryn grabbed her rifle and leapt out of the tank and joined one of the units holed up in the ground floor of what had been a baker's shop. Now it had a tak-7 missile team and nine rifle troops garrisoned in it. She opened up-the militia command frequencies, and addressed her troops.  
  
"This is Sub-Commander Sun" she stated "The enemy is coming. Conserve your ammo – do not blindly spray the street. Only shoot at what you can hit. Missile crews – go for the heavy armour as soon as it crawls over the rubble. With any luck, we may block the breaches, at leat temporarily, with enemy tank hulks. It'll cost the time and lives to clear the breaches again" Lord Brathal's motorised infantry and the Royal Guard heavy infantry had dismounted and had dug themselves in to assist their less well- trained militia counterparts. These veteran troops, and especially the officers were much appreciated and increased morale amongst the militias noticeably just by their presence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The A-Team dodged from building to building, sticking to the shadows and alleyways until they came to their second safehouse, close by the palace. Once inside, they grabbed a hurried meal and collapsed, exhausted, onto various chairs and couches. The recon specialist powered up their comm gear in case further orders were forthcoming, then went to sleep in his chair. The demo specialist couldn't sleep, so took point at the house's front window. All the others grabbed some much-needed rest.  
  
Back on the superdread, the gunnery officer reported that the target area was now out of range. "We'll need that helm officer out of the elevator, Sir" commented the gunnery officer "if you want me to give any more fire support". The Captain flicked his left hand at his security officer, who re-established power to the lifts. "Almost there..." whispered Harrigan excitedly "Dargo" he ordered over a shielded frequency "Stand ready!" A Luxan war-curse was his reply. "I see Dargo's got the proper attitude already" Harrigan said happily. Then he turned to his own troops "We have to hit hard and fast" he briefed them "Whatever you do, DON'T MISS! Those bridge officers won't give you a second chance. They WILL have weapons close by, and may have some troops in there as well. Tal, it'll probably be down to us in close to finish the job. Feel up to it?" She knuckled him on the shoulder, saying "Always, dear. Always!" and finishing off with a happy growl. A 'ting!' from the elevator announced their arrival. "Switch it off!" hissed Harrigan. Talannah immediately shut her antisurveillance unit off.  
  
A howl of rage from Dargo announced that his troops had entered the fray. "GRAK TA'HAA!!" yelled Harrigan, and led his men at a dead run for the Captain's command chair. In addition to the bridge officers, six Scarran security officers were present as well. The Captain instantly understood Harrigan's cry in Old Scarran, muttering "It's been cycles since anyone's heard the old language spoken", then shouting out "Repel boarders!". The security officers on Harrigan's side ducked down behind the helm station and opened fire. Harrigan decided to let his carapace take the punishment, which it did (though only just, and it really hurt too). Straightening up, he laughed spitefully at them, which only enraged them further. "Is that all you've got?!" he taunted "Perhaps you'd like some of this?" drawing both swords. "Kill the officers, but don't damage any equipment. I want it intact!" he ordered the Ithlin troops, who leapt into action with enthusiasm.  
  
Dargo was glad to be in the front line again. His opening shots had killed two security troops, and those of the Ithlin troops had accounted for the officers on the comm station. He quickly returned his qualta to sword mode and followed Harrigan's example, leaping into action while yelling all manner of Luxan curses at his enemies. An "Aaargh!" marked the death of the engineering officer by two scattergun blasts on low power. Three Ithlin troops were killed by fire from the gunnery and security officers' rifles before the could get out of the way. This only urged Harrigan on. Talannah fired a burst from her Viper straight into the right eye of the XO, while Harrigan grabbed Captain and hurled him to the floor. "CEASE AND DESIST!" Harrigan ordered, standing with one foot on the floor, the other planted firmly on the Captain's chest and his swords in his hands. "Bring those surviving officers here!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Only one nav officer and the security officer were still left alive – they were disarmed and dragged down by the bloodied but functional Ithlin troops. One booted the Scarran gunnery officer in the ribs after he dumped him on the floor. He drew back his boot for another kick but Talannah shoved him aside. "Harrigan commands!" she yelled "He determines punishment, not you!"  
  
"I'm sure that the Ithlin commanders down below would want to interrogate and torture you a bit" Harrigan told his captives "Well, hard cheese to them. You have one choice, and one only. Pledge your allegiance to Ithlin's king, or be executed here on the bridge. What say you?"  
  
"And what about you?" spat the gunnery officer "You slaughtered our crew by poison gas. That would get you charged with serious offences by many cultures". "Well, they aren't here, or in command. I have been placed in command by the king of all Ithlin's armies and defences until you are repelled from this world. I am in command. This ship is now mine"  
  
"I will be DEAD before I see this ship commanded by a non-Scarran!" he yelled with as much dignity as he could muster. Then he noticed Talannah standing beside Harrigan, and snickered nastily. "A Deadhead. I should have known. A bigger bunch of two-faced, double-dealing fekk faces doesn't exist in the whole of known space!" He drew breath to continue, but Harrigan shut him down. "Be careful what you say about my "he added the Scarran word for 'matchless one', which caused Talannah's arms to tighten happily around Harrigan's waist "or your death will be a traitor's death – slow and painful; instead of a warrior's death – quick and merciful".  
  
The Captain looked at Harrigan in surprise. It was difficult to tell what surprised him more – that Harrigan actually knew that word, or that he actually applied it to a Scarran female, when he himself was not Scarran. "You do know what that word means , don't you? And it's degree of emphasis? "he probed. Harrigan and Talannah gazed into each other's eyes for a microt or two, before she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him. He sheathed his right sword, wrapping that arms around Talannah's waist, before he responded. "Yes, Captain" he replied "I do. Both from my own knowledge, and because my love has explained the word to me herself". The Captain saw this for himself just in their body language, and grunted "Do what you will , then".  
  
Harrigan nodded at Dargo who quickly sliced the gunnery officer's neck off with his qualta. Talannah stabbed the nav officer through the left ear with a shortsword, and Harrigan himself decapitated the Captain. "Do a full systems check, Tal, dear" Harrigan ordered "I want to see just what we've got here, and how much of it works. Dargo, get on the engineering console and get the scrubbers and DRDs to get the Taunt residue cleaned up. Space the bodies. You" he directed the Ithlin lieutenant "will immediately establish contact with Sub-Commander Sun and King Torthil so I can advise them of our change in fortunes".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The ship's computer came online, saying "Have I been assigned an official Captain?". Harrigan gestured for silence, replying with "What is the current situation? Are you under command of the War Minister yet?". The computer immediately replied "No. This ship is a test article, built by the navy. No official Captain was assigned, nor command authority detailed, nor was this ship even given a name. Are you here to do this?"  
  
Harrigan pondered just how he was going to do this. After all those B- grade movies back on base, on rotten screens and rainy nights, here am I with my own interstellar warship! "Yes I am. Though you may be a little surprised at the outcome" he addressed the ship's AI. "I am Commander Harrigan. I am both owner and Captain of this ship now. Sub-Commander Talannah" he added, drawing her to him "is first officer. You may take orders from her also. As for the name..." he mulled that over for several momens. After discarding several possibilities, including the 'Jolly Roger', he finally made a choice. "Captain?" prompted the AI. Harrigan smiled at that, then revealed his choice.  
  
"This ship is hereby named the ESV Cry Havoc!" he yelled out loud "May it bring terror to our enemies and sanctuary to our allies!" Wild cheers broke out over the bridge of the newly-acquired superdread, until Harrigan remembered that his Harbringer was still latched onto the outer hull. "Open the nearest fighter bay to the bridge" he directed the Cry Havoc. "and activate a landing beacon. Tal" he ordered "Put me through to the Harbringer, so I can bring it in on automatic". "Yes, Captain" she replied proudly, adding a salute. Harrigan's only reply was a soft smile.  
  
Fifteen microts later, the Ithlin lieutenant reported in. "Both Sub- Commander Sun and King Torthil are waiting, Captain" he revealed. Harrigan lowered himself into the helmsman's chair, and ordered "On screen" to the computer. One high quality image came from the palace war room; and one grainy one from a field comm unit. "I take it you mission was successful?" the king asked wearily. Several troops in the uniform of Lord Aranak's special operations units could be seen in the war room as well. "More so than I could have hoped" Harrigan replied "The ship is now under my direct ownership and command, King Torthil". The king was just about to congratulate him when Aeryn cut in. "Perhaps you could prove it, Harrigan?" she asked, flustered. "We're under heavy attack here! I'm taking heavy losses in the militia units here. Only the presence of Lord Aranak's PA units and Lord Brathal's infantry, plus the Royal Guard troops, keeps our lines steady so far. I'm not sure how long we can hold. I've had to order the tanks to return to base – they're useless inside the walls".  
  
"On the way, Aeryn" Harrigan replied One helping of burning doom, extra large, coming right up". Then he cut both calls and turned to Talannah. "Get to the gunnery desk and bring the forward guns online" he ordered happily "I don't want anything left of that Charrid mechanised force bigger than a grain of sand".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	18. Chapter 17 : Fire from heaven

Chapter 17 : Fire from heaven  
  
Harrigan gave the helm station controls a quick going over. They seemed reasonably simple – this was good. All he needed to know now was where the enemy was. "Chi!" ordered Harrigan "Get over to the comm desk and send the Ithlin lieutenant here". The young Nebari immediately scampered over to the comm desk, tapped the lieutenant on the shoulder to get his attention, and pointed to Harrigan.  
  
"What's up?" he asked when he arrived. "Get on the nav station and bring up the sensors. We need to find exactly where the enemy is, so I can bring the ship in and Talannah can target them". He walked over and looked at the nav console. After a few perplexed moments trying to figure out the controls, he punched half a dozen buttons in quick succession. A low hum from the console announced that the sensors had come back up from standby. "Done!" he said. "Got them!" yelled Talannah from the gunnery desk "Harrigan, our ideal firing point is now at 000 dash 025, range 100 kilometras". "Copy that" he replied "Crew, stand by. I'm going to be a little rough at this until I work the kinks out of the system".  
  
The Cry Havoc lurched as Harrigan fed in a little too much throttle. "Oops!" he apologised "Sorry about that. These engines are set up nice and tight. Only need a little tweak..." before he pulled the lever back a little. This time the ship moved off more smoothly. The commercial shipping in their way scattered quickly out of the way, surprised that the ship was underway again. Harrigan did his best to thread the Cry Havoc through the mass of transports and private vessels, and did surprisingly well. There were one or two close scrapes, but the transport captains so narrowly avoided apparently assumed the ship was still under Scarran control and quickly got out of the way.  
  
The change of course had been noticed back in the Ithlin war room. "Harrigan's on the move" a tech announced "He should be in optimum firing position in approximately five momens or so". "Pass that along to Sub- Commander Sun" the chief of staff replied "Five momen warning!" When Aeryn received the call, it put her in a slightly better mood. "Got it" she replied hastily, ducking a volley of enemy pulse fire. "FIVE MOMENS!" she yelled over the all-forces frequency "Ortillery bombardment in five momens! Dig in!"  
  
Harrigan was quickly learning the quirks of piloting such a large craft. "You're doing very well, my love" assured Talannah emphatically "Most newer pilots would take some days of constant duty and traing to get even half as far". Harrigan kept his concentration on the controls, replying with "Thank you, dear. But I was already a military pilot of several years experience when I first got to fly the Harbringer. But the only time I'd ever heard of ships this big was purely in the realms of fiction". "One more momen..." the lieutenant warned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The Charrid armour had pulled clear of the wall so sapper teams could place demo charges. Their progress was not as quick as they would like – every so often, Royal Guard sharpshooters would pick off the charge-carrier, often by hitting the explosives they were carrying. This usually took out any comrades that were close by as well, and induced an understandable reticence to move forward. Charrid officers had to constantly stand over their troops to make sure anything got done. "We can do this without that overblown lump in orbit!" one infantry Captain shouted harshly to his troops "But not if you sit around like little children". A few started to mutter about snipers before the Captain thumped one on the temple. "IS THIS A KALISH SEWING CIRCLE, OR A GROUP OF CHARRID WARRIORS?!" he screamed at the top of his voice "GET ON WITH IT!" Then he toned the volume and went on "We need two more charges. Not too much to ask now, is it? Get out there!"  
  
A Royal Guard scout slithered behind the sandbags to where Aeryn was to deliver his report. "They've got demo charges over about fifteen metras of wall" he explained "If that goes they can get tanks in". "How long before they're ready?" Aeryn probed, knowing she wouldn't like the answer. "A little over one momen" the scout replied. "Frell!" Aeryn groused "Harrigan better be on time, or we've had it!" Then she turned to her command staff. "Keep the sharpshooters out there" Aeryn ordered "We have to keep those sappers from placing their charges. We absolutely can not allow them to create a breach in the walls big enough to get armour through. In about one momen, we'll be getting close-support fire from Harrigan in orbit. We just have to hold on that long".  
  
"STORM SQUAD!" yelled a teenager from the militia. "Incomi---" before a blast from the Charrid sergeant's pulse pistol blew his head all over the rubble. The rest of the Charrid assault team had sprinted through a small gap in the wall opened up in the last ortillery strike, and ran to catch up with their leader. Aeryn drew two pistols of her own, yelled "Follow me!" to the nearest squad, and leapt into action. The Charrids had killed approximately fifteen militia when Aeryn's first shots took the head off one Charrid about to butcher one helpless private with a tokkra knife.  
  
"Peacekeepers?!" growled one Charrid in surprise, seeing Aeryn's black uniform "We were only supposed to be facing rag-tag militias and a few soldiers whose leaders are hamstrung by chivalric traditions". Four Royal Guard had caught up with her, and started laying down fire from their heavy rifles. One was taken out by a grenade, but in no more than thirty microts the last member of the assault squad was dead.  
  
Back on the Cry Havoc, Harrigan was coming up on their firing point. "Start easing off the throttle now" explained Talannah "It'll take a little while for this beast to slow down". Harrigan did so, and brought the Cry Havoc to a geostationary position over the King's Palace in Ithlin. "Very good. Very, very good" she replied with approval "Even I didn't think you'd learn this fast. You're a natural. Now just lock in the station- keeping thrusters..." When Harrigan looked a little mystified, she added "Those small blue buttons by your left elbow" before continuing with "...so I can get to work".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan spent a few microts reading the labels before pressing four of the nine small buttons. The ship slowly stopped swaying and settled into position, pointing nose-first at the city walls far below. "Targeting view, on screen" Harrigan commanded the AI. A view of the battle raging by the shattered walls came into view on the forward viewscreen. "Magnify 300%..." he added, which caused the view to enlarge to the point where they could distinguish between the types of Charrid vehicles and see the activity outside the walls.  
  
Chiana saw one small group attempting to move through another hole on the opposite side to the last one, and called the sighting through to the nearest commanders on the ground. When the unsuspecting Charrids had penetrated the breach, they found forty militia waiting for them. No Charrid made it more than three steps before death.  
  
"Tal" Harrigan ordered "Turn those guns up to max standard power. Then target the armour and buggies. Not one is to escape unharmed. You may fire when ready. Chiana..." he said, turning to face her "Send a 'strike incoming' action message to Aeryn and get her to bunker down". Aeryn acknowledged with a curt "It's about time" before signing off. "Fall back!" Aeryn yelled to her squad. When they looked at her in surprise, she just pointed up at the sky. The squad soon caught on, and the rest of the company followed their commander back to the nearest buildings.  
  
"Ready" stated Talannah "Guns on standby at full power. Awaiting your order, sir". Harrigan cringed a little at the sound that. "Talannah, my love" he pleaded "YOU don't have to call me sir. We know each other too well already for that." Then he continued in a firmer tone "But go to it anway, dear. Frag 'em all". She immediately fired the first salvo at a large concentration of mark-5 tanks, battalion strength, about three hundred metras outside the wall.  
  
Aeryn had just leapt through the open doorway of her latest hidey-hole when the clammy feel of superheated air and a loud hiss told of the incoming fire from orbit. "Get me visuals!" she ordered the nearest comm officer. He patched into the still-functional satellite network and handed the monitor back to Aeryn. "Cholak's hairy mivonks..." she breathed in astonishment. The first salvo had smashed almost forty five tanks and their crews to steaming craters in the plains.  
  
"Preliminary BDA would indicate one less battalion of mark-5s to worry about" Harrigan said in praise to Talannah at her efforts "Only four more remaining. Then, hmm..." he continued, before asking the computer how many buggies there were "Estimated four hundred and fifty. One third armed with tak-7s, the rest with pulse cannons" it replied. "OK, four-fifty buggies. Correct me if I'm wrong..." he asked "But the missile buggies appear to be in two separate groups, on each side of the remaining armour formations".  
  
"That seems about right" Talannah replied. She checked her panel again, then added "Charged again! Gotta go..." she told Harrigan, blowing him a kiss over the bridge "Those tanks won't wait!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Down on the ground, the senior surviving Charrid officer was getting the nastiest surprise of his life. When his own comm operator had given the news that the ship was moving in, he had assumed it was going to deliver a punishing barrage on the walls and Ithlin militias, allowing his tanks to press the attack. But no! he raged to himself. An Ithlin commando team assaults their ship, takes it, and then turns it right back at them! How the frell they managed that I haven't a clue. But if that Captain isn't dead, that'll change fast when he gets back to High Command – or even the nearest diplomatic outpost.  
  
His angry thoughts were cut short by another salvo hitting home. This time the fire marched through 2nd Battalion 1st Regiment, and didn't even leave any pieces large enough for razor blades. "Dispersed formation!" he ordered his rapidly-dwindling number of battalion commanders "Spread out fast! Try and get a shot near the charges the sapper teams planted. If we're lucky, we'll set off a chain reaction and be able to force our way in with what's left of our forces. Whoah!" he exclaimed. That last blast had dissipated barely a metra from his tank. "Fire control's out!" his gunner shouted "That last blast fried it. No backups either".  
  
"Driver!" he ordered "Fall back! Get us back to Rathlaas, now!" The driver was only too happy to obey. He'd just seen his entire regiment stamped flat from orbit the same way a child would step on an insect, and with the same likelihood of retaliation as well. The rest of the armour and buggies attempted to spread out, but the outer edges of the formations strayed within extreme range of some south-east sector wall guns, which were not disabled. Eighteen smashed buggies later they tightened up their formation safely out of range.  
  
"Keep it up, Tal!" Harrigan urged, as the fourth blast swept across another frantically retreating tank unit. The AI estimated only three and a half battalions of mark-5s remained, and only one of those was still at full strength. Buggy forces were down to 300 as well, as the missile-equipped portion of their number was close to the tank formations, and perished with their heavier brethren. However, the tension of combat had caused Talannah's shoulders to cramp up, which made her hiss in pain.  
  
Harrigan's sharp hearing heard the edge of this, and he immediately got out of his chair and rushed over to her. "Shoulders..." she grimaced "Really bad cramping. Aaah!" she groaned as the pain hit her again. Harrigan started kneading her shoulders softly but insistently, easing her pain and tension away. "Ohhh, yesssss...." she moaned slowly, leaning into his ministrations. "So niiiice....Moorrre, please?" she pleaded, tipping her head back to look up at his face. This never worked so well before, Harrigan thought, delightfully surprised. He concentrated a little and brought a light crackle of electricity through his fingertips and into her shoulders. This caused her to squirm slightly from side to side as the jolt raced though her muscles. "Moorrre!" she pleaded again. Harrigan, though very pleased at her response to his efforts, remembered that now was not the time for this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Not now, hon" he replied, smiling to take the sting out of his words. When she looked at him with that slightly pained look on her face, he almost succumbed to his desire to just hold her close, but shook the feeling off reluctantly. "There's still a war to fight down there. Aeryn and the others down there are depending on us".  
  
"I know" Talannah replied softly "But it just felt so good – not just because the cramp was gone, but just because you were here" – she kissed him slowly for several microts, slipping her tongue between his lips, before breaking off – "with me. But we'd better get back to work". Harrigan ran one finger down the back of her neck and just under her collar before returning to the helm station.  
  
A momen or so later, the guns had charged again. "We'll have to slack off the firing" Talannah reported "Nothing's failed yet, but the temp gauge is rising steadily. I'd say we've got about an arn of constant firing before we'll have to stop". "Well, don't wait for me!" Harrigan replied "Get stuck in! If you run out of vehicles, start on the infantry formations". Talannah replied by firing again at one of the tank battalions. All tank formations were falling back now – they didn't want to stay out on the open plains and die. The buggies were a little more reluctant, and darted back and forth firing at whatever presented itself. While there had been losses amongst the Ithlin forces, these were within tolerable limits for now. The infantry units had dug fox-holes, jumped in, and thrown camo-tarps over the top. They would have to be dug out the hard way from the ground, Harrigan decided, as Tal's too busy to reconfigure the sensors and the Ithlin lieutenant can only grasp the basics.  
  
Back in Ithlin, down in the gun pits, the Royal Guard engineer corps was just finishing repairs to the power conduits for the wall guns. "You'll only have power for half the guns" an exhausted chief engineer explained to Aeryn over the comm as his assistant was packing his tools "We can't get you any more without a full strip down and rebuild of this sector's entire power grid. Which can't be done while there's a war on". "You did well to get even that much back for us. I thought the wall guns were history. Go back home, now. We've got a whole bunch of unsuspecting targets to test these on..." Aeryn replied nastily. She grabbed a set of oculars and trained them on the forces still encamped on the plains before them. Thanks to the combination of the demise of the hover-fortress and the orbital bombardment, as well as the rout of the remaining armour, much of what was left was infantry. Some buggies were left, but one or two salvos should take care of that.  
  
At the safe house, there was a lot of angry growling and promises of inventive and painful punishment for the leaders of this debacle being thrown about between the various members of the A-Team. "This just proves that those politicians never get things right" growled the electronics specialist "They should have put a professional in charge-", they all knew he meant a Scarran professional, of course, "-then there would be less chance of this whole op going totally - " and finished with the Scarran equivalent of FUBAR.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "The ship's Captain is probably dead already, along with all his officers" opined the XO "That one is a strong leader. He would have locked down the bridge as soon as he saw the intruders. They would have had to fight their way in dench by dench. There is no doubt in my mind that he and the command group have been killed in action". "Nor mine" interrupted the team leader "I trust that we will all give as fine an account of ourselves if the time comes?" he questioned his troops, glaring at them. All responded in the affirmative. The recon specialist spoke up in his usual whisper "We may have to resort to the emergency back-up plan, sir. The frontal assault has clearly failed. It will be down to us. Permission to speak freely?" he asked.  
  
The other team members turned at that. "Yes..." replied the team leader, already fairly sure what he was going to hear. "I don't feel exactly right about this op. If I just sit back, I can almost feel the ghosts of the old King's guard admonishing me for acting towards this king as the junta's Praetorian did to them". The demo specialist spoke up from the sleeping bag where she was resting. "Me neither" she added "But we have to deal with this the way it is, not they way we want it to be. Perhaps this so- called War Commander may grant us amnesty. It would be good to see if he is the one that helped our scout-runner escape". "Perhaps he may" agreed the team leader "But then again, he may not. We must go ahead with the orders we were given, until an alternative presents itself. Prepare you weapons. I want everything ready to go at a microt's notice in case we have to move. In extremis, we can steal a ship at the spaceport and leave that way. But let's hope it doesn't come to that".  
  
"Gunners! Are you ready?" called Aeryn over the comm. "Aye!" they replied in unison. "Open fire!" she ordered "Any vehicles within range! From then on, it's all up to you. Targets of opportunity". The eight working wall guns let loose, sending a total of sixteen large explosive shells streaking towards the remaining buggies. Some heard the whistling noise that marked incoming shell fire, and were so surprised that the wall guns were back online that they just sat in their buggies, staring up at the sky. Not for long, of course – the incoming shells obliterated an average of two buggies each when they hit the ground and exploded. "RETREAT!!" yelled the only remaining Charrid buggy commander "Back to Rathlaas!"  
  
The few buggies left spun round and headed back to their home city as fast as they could. "We've got all that recorded, ma'am" said Aeryn's comm officer "That Charrid's given us all the proof we need that Rathlaas had a part in this". "We were already sure of that" Aeryn replied "But it soon became clear that a hostile power was using the Rathlaas' leader's grievances for their own ends". "Who?" asked the comm officer, making the most of his superior's revelatory mood. Aeryn turned towards him, saying "Tall..." stretching her hand to a height almost four hentae taller than the com officer "Heavily muscled, tough skin, brutally unsubtle, get the picture?" she finished, leading him to the answer. He mulled this over, figuring the answer out for himself. When he did, he went almost deathly pale in shock. "Sc-sc-sc...." He stuttered. "Deep breath" soothed Aeryn. He did as suggested and continued. "Scarrans?" he exclaimed "But we haven't seen a single Scarran yet..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "And be glad you haven't" responded Aeryn bluntly "Because if you did, they would most likely be marching over the burning ruins of the outer suburbs of Ithlin to capture or kill the king, taking control of the city". Harrigan has seen them here, Aeryn knew. But if I tell this comm officer that, word will spread and a witch hunt will start. Such civilian Scarrans as are present here, plus their diplomats, could be lynched in the streets – and then real Scarran military forces would turn up to finish the job their Charrid allies started. Even Harrigan's good luck won't stretch far enough to save you then.  
  
Aeryn took the comm, ordering all forces to remain in place. "Stay put" she ordered "Let those buggies take word of their loss back to their masters. It may encourage a peaceful solution to this whole situation. Get yourselves resupplied and grab some food and rest. You may well be needed soon". Just when she thought that they may indeed escape unharmed, another orbital salvo smashed every last one to kindling. Two more worked their way over the tank battalions still within range before Aeryn hard a call from Harrigan coming in. "That's it" the scratchy voice stated "The ship will stay over the city. I'm going to let the DRDs get on with cleaning the place up, while Talannah and I come down and take care of business down there. We'll bring the surviving members of Lord Aranak's boarding party, plus Dargo and Chiana, back with us". Well, well, Aeryn mused. He's coming back down. So he's not going to wait for the remaining infantry to be recalled or to leave of their own accord – someone like him will want to lead an assault against them personally.  
  
Nor was she wrong in her assumption. "Pack up, people!" Harrigan ordered, stepping away from the helm station. "We're going back planetside to finish the job properly. I want everyone over at the forward portside launch bay, outside the Harbringer, in ten momens. Move!" All the remaining Ithlin troops heaved themselves up off the floor and staggered into bridge lift two; while Harrigan, Talannah, Dargo and Chiana went down in bridge lift one. Before leaving, Harrigan locked the ship down. "Don't let anyone in. That means ANYONE" he instructed the ship's computer "Unless Talannah or I are there. If we appear to be under duress, kill them". "Acknowledged" replied the computer "Launch bay doors will open for the craft you arrived in and none other".  
  
When Harrigan arrived outside the Harbringer's drophatch, he found the half a dozen Ithlin troopers slumped against the landing legs. "Come on, come on..." he urged "Get up! Get in! Back to the bunkroom!" After Harrigan punched in the access code, the Ithlin troops ran up and into the bunkroom before collapsing onto their beds. Chiana collapsed onto the bridge floor in a lump, huffing and puffing. "If I never do this again" she exclaimed loudly "It'll be too frelling soon!" Harrigan and Talannah laughed at Chiana's relief, before Harrigan went on. "Yes, Chiana, your part is done" he revealed "But you did very well indeed. You can be justifiably proud of yourself. You too, Dargo".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We'll drop you back off at the palace, Chi" Harrigan continued "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself there. I'll need Dargo for a while longer, though. There's still Charrid infantry out there". Once Chiana had strapped herself into her tailgunner's seat, he turned to Dargo. "I'll need you with me for this. We'll take the war to the enemy. It'll do the morale of the Ithlin militia to get stuck into the enemy, instead of the enemy getting stuck into them". Dargo grinned nastily. "A full-frontal assault" he replied "Very good". Talannah, listening in to the conversation, immediately contacted Aeryn and told her to prepare for a full infantry assault on the enemy position. "Make sure everyone's ready smartish. We're on our way down now" Talannah explained "The attack begins as soon as we get to the front lines".  
  
Talannah and Harrigan quickly brought the Harbringer's systems back online. "I'm going to HAVE to take a good look around here!" he exclaimed happily, looking over the flight deck's complement of small craft. "There's a bunch of ships I've never seen before. It'll be fun testing them all... But the fun will have to wait". He lifted the Harbringer off the deck and headed for the launch bay doors, which opened slowly as the Harbringer approached. Harrigan, unhappy with their rate of progress, rolled the Harbringer on one side and shoved the throttle forward. The ship shot through the widening gap and returned to level flight on the other side. This almost caused vomiting of a level unreached even by Harrigan's old corporal, but the Ithlin troops just managed to hold their last meal down.  
  
"I hope everyone's still OK back there" Harrigan called back, laughing "You'll be glad to know we'll be taking the rest of this trip a little more sedately. You've got about twenty or so momens before we reach the spaceport, so relax for a while. There's some rations and water in there for anyone who wants any". "Uhhh....don't think so, sir" the Ithlin lieutenant replied, a little unsteadily "We'll wait until we're back on solid ground". Harrigan was going to pull a tight barrel roll just to wind them up, but decided not to at the last moment. He just aligned the autopilot with their landing pit's beacon and lay back against his chair, letting his breath out slowly.  
  
"Something wrong, John?" asked Talannah from the copilot's seat. Oh, how well she knows me in just this short time! thought Harrigan happily to himself before replying. "No, dear. Not at all" he said quietly. "It's just that it doesn't seem quite...." she said haltingly. "Yes?" he prompted, turning to face her. "Well... just doesn't seem quite 'you' to let the machine take the ship down" she finished. "Don't worry Talannah, my love" he replied reassuringly "I'm not going either soft or senile. But we're all going to need to be on top form when we get dirtside again. If a few momens rest will give those men back there an edge, then I'll let them have it. We've been up for a fair few arns ourselves. A short nap will do us good". He finished that staement by leaning back in his pilot's chair and closing his eyes. Talannah looked over at him, and smiled softly while running one finger slowly over his cheek. This brough a happy sime to his face, and Talannah's too, before she leaned back to get some rest herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- When the Harbringer did reach the spaceport, the computer brought the ship in sdslow and smooth before settling down on the pad and a small cloud of dust. But it had to sound an alarm in the cockpit to wake Harrigan and Talannah, who had succumbed to post-combat exhaustion and nodded off to sleep. "Uh...oh....frell!...What's up?" Harrigan asked blearily. "We have landed" replied the Harbringer's flat monotone. Harrigan quickly flicked the interphone on and rousted the Ithlin trroops from their napping. They qickly grabbed their gear and ran down onto the spaceport tarmac. Harrigan leaned over and gave Talannah a long, lingering, kiss. She woke up and stared longingly into his eyes for a microt or two before returning his kiss just as intensely as it was given.  
  
"We'd better be off" stated Harrigan, reluctantly breaking away. "The enemy won't hold off their attack for us to indulge ourselves. Strap your swords back on, get your Viper and G8C, and let's get out there". The sound of tightening webgear and the clanking of weaponry marked the next few microts as the pair of them put their battlegear back on. "Better get more ammo..." Harrigan remembered, and ran off to the armoury. He loaded his own harness, adding a few tarvek grenades for good measure, then brought back enough ammo for Talannah as well. She slid these drums into pouches one by one as Harrigan threw them across the cockpit to her, then stood up. "Ready" Talannah stated, shrugging her shoulders to settle the load. Harrigan held out his left hand to her, while gesturing towards the door with his right. Talannah took the proffered hand gladly, and the two of them strode out into the afternoon sun.  
  
A crowd of locals were jostling and shoving, trying to get close enough to see him. The crowd was held back, barely, by the Royal Guard; though the crowd was not violent in any way, their enthusiasm for Harrigan's return after his recent commandeering of the Scarrran warship and thus preventing the enemy from penetrating the breached walls threatened to overwhelm the Guard lines several times. Harrigan looked over the developing situation and squeezed Talannah on the shoulder. "I'll have to at least answer some questions" he explained to her reluctantly "Or we'll have a riot on our hands. Oh, how I hate the press! Always sticking their nose in where it's not welcome..." Talannah just smiled up at him and leaned into his shoulder as he turned to the gathering of local citizens and journalists.  
  
"I don't have much time" he stated loudly "The war continues. But I can answer a few questions". He fielded the usual few from the direction of the journalists, but their monopolising of his time was rapidly eroding his patience. Talannah caught on, and turned the press away before one of their number ended up bleeding to death on the taxiway. "That's enough" she explained politely but firmly "There's time for one or two from the people before we have to be off".  
  
One old woman stepped forward. "When" she howled "Are you going to bring our young men and women back to us? We want them here! Their children want them here! When will that happen?!" A grizzled old man a hundred metras or so away yelled back "Someone has to stop those savages from taking this place, old hag! My only regret is that I'm too old to lend a hand myself!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "That's the way!" yelled Harrigan back at the old man in question. Then he addressed the crowd as a whole. "Your younger people out there at the front need you still!" he continued "There are enemy troops out ther still, beyond the walls! You can assist the war effort with your maintaining your businesses and your encouragement and support of the troops. Those of you who have the right skills would be welcome in the medical corps, and any who can still bear arms would be welcome in the militia units for the final push! We make one more good shove, in order to drive those Charrids back to Rathlaas. Everyone has their own place in the overall plan. I, your War Commander, depend on you all to carry that out. Go to it, and good luck!"  
  
A loud roar of applause came back from the crowd. "That's better" murmured Harrigan "The soldiers need their families behind them. We can't have them worrying about their relatives back home. That sort of thing degrades fighting effectiveness and loses us the war". Talannah turned her gaze full on his face, holding his head straight with one hand either side. "They do that for you, my..." Talannah urged, adding the word for 'matchless one' for him this time. Harrigan heard that and just pulled her close, almost crushing her in his enthusiasm as he kissed her long and passionately. As the crowd saw this, the applause and cheers only got louder again.  
  
Talannah broke the embrace slowly. "We'd better go" she said, bringing Harrigan back to the here and now "Aeryn will be wondering where we've got to". A grocery truck was swiftly commandeered from nearby, so Harrigan, Talannah and eight or so aspiring militia recruits jumped on the back for the trip to the front lines. Harrigan waved to various locals on the way, encouraging them to keep their spirits up and support their fighting men and women.  
  
They made their way swiftly through the city streets to the breach, where Aeryn and the surviving front line troops and militia units were dug in and waiting. "He's here!" yelled one of Aeryn's current squad. "About time too" she grumbled, walking out to meet him. She arrived in time to see the locals helping him and Talannah off the truck. When they turned to help Harrigan down, the five trying to help almost collapsed onto the street as his staggering weight transferred itself to the ground.  
  
"Get up, you lot!" Aeryn laughed "You can't shoot Charrids from down there, can you?" Then she turned to Harrigan. "Orders?" she prompted. "Get everyone ready to move" Harrigan stated bluntly "I want everyone who's still alive and able to to stand up and carry a gun ready to fight ASAP. There's still a few thousand Charrid troops out there who need a kicking. Send Lord Aranak's PA units over to me as soon as you can dig them out from wherever they've got to. I'll lead the heaviest infantry myself. Find a suit for yourself if you like. How about you, Dargo?"  
  
Dargo just patted his qualta, freshly recharged. "I've got everything I need right here" he assured Harrigan "A Luxan warrior doesn't need that kind of help! I'll just grab a few tarvek grenades, and I'll be ready". "What about me?!" said Chiana. "You still here?" said Harrigan in surprise. He yelled for a Royal Guardsman to come over. "Take her back to the palace" he instructed the trooper "Make sure that she has everything she needs when she's there, and DON"T STOP UNTIL YOU GET HER THERE!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Yes Sir!" he replied. Chiana leaned up against him, whispering her plans for what she wanted to do once she got there. The spring in his step increased markedly the closer he got to his car, and as he spun the wheels and took off at high speed Aeryn remarked "Chiana's made a new friend, I see".  
  
Harrigan and Talannah spent the next twenty momens walking up and down the lines, encouraging the battle-weary militia and Lord's retinues. Whenever he found a PA trooper, he directed them to the HQ position to resupply and wait for him. When they returned, Aeryn and their recent boarding party were just pulling the helmets on their PA suits down and arming their guns. "What the frell are you lot doing here?!" Harrigan yelled in surprise "You're too strung out! You ought to be getting some rest!"  
  
"With all due respect, Sir..." the helmeted lieutenant replied "You're still up and about. If it's good enough for you, it's good enough for us as well". A chorus of "Yeah!" and "That's right, L-T!" and similar other remarks came back from Lord Aranak's PA troops. Harrigan just shook his head sheepishly. "They're doing to me just what I've done to my superiors several times" he revealed to Talannah "If only Captain Lazarus could see me now..." Ten minutes later, all unit commanders had reported in.  
  
"Get everyone up and ready!" Harrigan yelled over the comm "All unit commanders, form up and move out! Lord Aranak's PA will be with me. Militia units will assemble around their respective Lord's retinue. We move outside the wall now. Let's go!" As soon as Harrigan moved off, first Dargo, Aeryn, and the PA troops pulled in behind; then some militia units, then Lord Brathal's infantry, then more militia units, Lord Rahjan's infantry, and so on until all Ithlin's fighting forces were moving towards the enemy. Harrigan immediately picked up the pace to a fast jog, and the PA troops effortlessly kept pace. The other units not so lavishly equipped had a little more trouble keeping up, but followed along a little further behind.  
  
Several media organisations attempted to place reporters with the fighting units. This caused some animosity with the NCOs until Harrigan stepped in. "They can come along" he decided "As long as they stick to filming the combat and stay out of the way". "Most of us are properly equipped" one replied, raising her rifle "We've got helmetcams. All the mixing and stuff is done back at network headquarters". "So" Harrigan replied "Reporters can be useful..." Up ahead, the city gates were being hauled open. The mass of troops surged through, and out onto the plains and their standard predeployment positions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The A-Team were watching the live newsfeed on the TV set in their safehouse. When the TV view shifted towards Harrigan, they got a better idea of just how big he was, and how he was equipped.  
  
"He follows the pattern for how the old War Commanders were always equipped" stated the recon specialist "Twin swords. They even appear to be of the correct style, though I can't quite tell. Pistol under the armpit. Some kind of unidentified long-arm though – I haven't seen one of those before. Numerous grenades as well". "What about that woman with him?" hissed the electronics specialist "That uniform she wears looks suspiciously like a Deadhead field uniform! That same slate grey, the same equipment being carried" Then he peered a little closer "The same kind of unusual weapon as her giant comrade as well, it seems. Correct me if I'm wrong, but both appear to be carrying Vipers as well".  
  
The XO peered over his shoulder at the screen. "Good spotting" he replied, confirming his underling's guesses "They are Vipers. But notice how that woman conducts herself around him. No Deadhead would lower their guard like that. They suspect everyone, even their own people". Even the demo specialist turned to look at the TV after that. "Whatever their personal life may be" interrupted the team leader "One thing is clear. That man has foiled the main attempt to take the city. It's up to us. We make our move tonight".  
  
Harrigan moved up to the front of his unit and gazed out over the plains. About four hundred metras away, having backed off after the rout of the armour, were a number of lumps that marked the camouflaged Charrid positions. Normal sight would find it almost impossible to pick them out, but the lorelli pits implanted with Harrigan's alterations detected the heat patterns given off by the concentrations of Charrid bodies. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" taunted Harrigan "I can see you! About four hundred metras from the walls, cowering in those holes! I can see you, my elite troops can see you, and when we heave you out of those pits the rest of my troops will see you! And then we'll kill you all! This is your last chance!" he stated more calmly "Leave in peace, or stay in pieces! We move on your positions now!"  
  
"Siganl to all units : 'General Advance'" Harrigan commanded one of the PA troopers. The signal was quickly passed on to all unit commanders, and the entire force, militia included, moved as one behind Harrigan towards the Charrid positions. "Spread out! Maximum coverage. Don't let them get round us. PA troopers, with me. You too, Dargo!" Dargo drew his qualta, swung it once round his head, and kept on moving forward.  
  
Up ahead, the Charrids saw the approaching Ithlin troops. "Mostly militia" the Charrid XO stated, looking through his oculars. "But some of the local Lords have contributed their own forces to this outing-" he said pointing out Lord Brathal's and Lord Rahjan's forces "- and one strong looking powered-armour unit up front there. Wait! There are three unarmoured troops leading the assault..." The Charid commanding officer quickly put on his own oculars and zoomed in. "A Luxan, a SCARRAN!" he spat "and who or what the other one is I don't know. But that Scarran female wears a very familiar grey uniform".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Deadheads" replied a comm operator. "Exactly. I've been watching the local newsfeed, sir. That giant out front is the enemy leader. Their so- called War Commander. He leads the assault personally. He was responsible for the execution of our agent in the city as well"  
  
"Well, whatever we think of him we'll have to move out now" the leader decided "Whether we go back to Rathlaas or fight it out here, if we don't move out now we'll die in these foxholes". "I doon't know about you, sir" replied the XO hotly "But I say fight! We show them what real fighting men are like! With those militia, they may outnumber us now, but we are all seasoned troops; at least half of them are farmers and shopkeepers. We will win".  
  
The A-Team used the chaos in the city to their advantage. Moving slowly and nonchalantly, they insinuated themselves into a supply convoy bound for the palace. Most of the palace guards were concentrating on the newsfeed from the front, so didn't notice the faint smell of Scarran from the back of one of the trucks coming in. "Sir..." one young private said "Something smells a little strange by that third truck, sir". Since he hadn't fought, or even seen, Scarrans before he wan't accustomed to this smell; if he was he'd be shouting "Raise the alarm!" instead. "Hah!" one corporal laughed "You're just caught up in the newsfeed, private. Those guys won't make it this far. That giant Harrigan will see to that!"  
  
"Will he now?" pondered an A-Team private, scratching his chin "He'll find it harder to deal with us". "Button it!" ordered the team leader "One problem at a time. We have to get ourselves stowed away in a supply room and get a little rest. I suggest you go over the floor plans and make sure you've memorised the route to the king's court – and our escape route to the spaceport as well. Those Charrids may want to die in place, but I intend for us to survive and fight on some other day on some other battlefield. Now keep quiet, before they find us!"  
  
The truck pulled up to the palace supply elevator. Forklifts quckly unloaded the supply crates, including those with the A-Team in them, and sent them on up to the main larders. Once the crates were unloaded, the A- Team grabbed their equipment and shifted several rooms down the palace corridors to the cleaning supply room. The strong smell of disinfectant and strong cleaning agents permeated the room, covering the slight, but distinctive, smell of Scarran bodies. "Get some rest, if you can" the team leader ordered, crinkling his nose at the stink. "We've got about three arns before we'll need to move. One of us must remain on watch and keep up with the local TV – we'll need to co-ordinate our move with what's going on out there. Private, "he ordered, turning towards him "since you were so eager earlier, you get the first arn's watch". The rest of the team found what comfort they could amongst the sacks and boxes while the private kept one eye on the TV and the other on the door for approaching enemies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Outside the walls, the Charrids came out of their holes to engage their attackers. They grouped into small teams around a heavy weapon; then this weapon would begin laying down fire into the approaching militia forces while the infantry covered the gaps. This was causing heavy losses amongst the militia, who had no heavy weapons to fire back with. Both Lord Brathal's and Lord Rahjan's did – but they would need to stop to set up their weapon, which would ensure their deaths.  
  
"DISPERSED FORMATION!!" yelled Harrigan "Far enough that one burst of pulse fire or one rocket can only take out one man! NOW!" The order was passed along, taking effect as it made its way from unit to unit. The casualty rate slowed but didn't slow quickly enough for Harrigan's liking. "PA, follow me" he said, picking up the volume of his voice "All units : Draw weapons for close-quarters combat!" A forest of clanging metal echoed over the battlefield as the Lord's retinues stowed their guns and drew their swords. Harrigan drew his own two swords and watched Talannah do the same. "Ready, love?" he whispered. "For you, always" she replied. The Harrigan turned to the PA troops, howling out "For the glory of the king and his guard! Victory or Death!" A loud response of "Victory or Death!" came back from the throats of the Ithlin force. Then Harrigan crossed the tips of his swords over his head, tapped them together once, then swept them forward. "CHARGE!!" he yelled, in Scarran, and took off for the enemy lines ahead of him at top speed.  
  
Harrigan and his powered-armour elite force crashed into a stunned enemy force, swinging their swords, without even slowing down. The regular men- at-arms held back, providing what covering fire they could with their rifles. But the fighting quickly degenerated into a massive all-in brawl, and the higher strength of the average Charrid began to tell slowly but surely. The casualty count began to rise slowly but surely, the Charrid's superior physical endurance giving them an advantage.  
  
Except where Harrigan himself was. There the Charrid fell like wheat in a threshing machine, scythed down by Harrigan's enormous strength, Dargo's Luxan rage, and Talannah's speed and skill; it was all that the accompanying PA troopers could do to keep up. Charrids were soon trying to be anywhere on the battlefield but where they were – but were quickly caught and slaughtered. "We need to find the commander" growled Dargo "Kill him and we either send this lot running, or buy us some time to regroup and call up reinforcements. We need one or the other". Talannah nodded, reached out, and grabbed one Charrid by the scruff of his neck and dragged him before Harrigan. "Right, I'll be brief" Harrigan said curtly "Tell us where your force commander is, and you die quickly. Hold back, and you die slowly, in interestingly painful ways, over several days".  
  
"You have no idea of a Charrid's general resistance to pain!" the Charrid spat. "Oh, but we do..." explained Talannah "I myself have had much training on the general resistances of many species in that and other areas. Plus we have first hand knowledge of how much a Charrid can stand before failing. Harrigan..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan nodded, then unleashed a punishing blast of electricity into the Charrid's body. This caused the Charrid to convulse like a fish out of water as white-hot pain filled every part of his body, and a loud scream of anguished pain was ripped from his throat. "Well?" Harrigan prompted "Where is he?" When there was no answer after four microts, Harrigan gave him another go. The tortured howl rose in pitch even higher as the Charrid flapped around on the hard-packed sand. "There!"he screamed "Over there! The big one with the two radio operators! That's him!" "Thank YOU!" replied Dargo, beheading their captive.  
  
Harrigan led Lord Aranak's PA troops on again, hacking their way bloodily through any that stood between them an their goal. Soon, their travel route could easily be discerned by following the trail of Charrid corpses as they smahsed their way through the Charrid infantry. A short break occurred where their path was free of any Ithlin forces. "GUNS! SWEEP AND CLEAR!" Harrigan yelled over the PA comm frequency. The PA troopers brought up their right arm cannon and swept a short blast of pulse fire oveer a 45 degree arc in front of them for a few microts. This gave them just enoug breathing space to charge oveer the remaining space between them and the senior remaining Charrid officer. He was on his comm unit, frantically trying to call Rathlaas for reinforcements. Talannah and Dargo swept the area clean of enemy interlopers while Harrigan pinned the Charrid officer to the ground around his neck by two overlapping swords (and one giant foot on his chest, just to make sure).  
  
"You will direct your forces to retreat to Rathlaas, where they will stay" ordered Harrigan, dangerously quietly "or I will take my people straight back to my new superdreadnaught and pulverise the lot of you from orbit. You won't be able to hide yourselves again. Talannah here can reconfigure the sensors to find you whatever you try, and General Ka'Dargo here is an excellent gunner who will hit the targets presented to him without fail. None of you will survive. Not one".  
  
The Charrid, deciding it would be extremely unwise to nod, waved his left hand frantically. Harrigan wiped his swords clean of Charrid blood and entrails and resheathed them, but left his foot planted firmly on the Charrid's chest. "Radio" he croaked. His radio operator passed him the mike. He pressed the transmit button, and ordered "All forces : Full retreat. Best speed to Rathlaas. We have been guaranteed safe passage if we are not hostile towards the Ithlin forces". He dropped the mike and fell back on the sand. "I don't remember offering safe passage" pondered Harrigan "but that was a good addition of yours, thinking of the welfare of your troops as well as your self. You will have it". Harrigan relayed the bargain to the rest of the Ithlin forces. He explained that the remaining Charrids were to be allowed to pass unmolested back to Rathlaas, under his authority as War Commander.  
  
"Since you have treated me fairly" the Charrid revealed "You shall receive one favour in return. Do you know of a Scarrran Special Forces squad at large in the city?" Talannah spoke up. "Yes, we do" she responded "They have probably been killed or driven off by now". Harrigan, having had experience of this sort of thing, added softly "They haven't, have they? They're still in the city". "How did you know?" the Charrid replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan tapped his chest, replying "Because that's what I'd do. It takes one to know one" Then he leaned forward, asking "Their plan?".  
  
"I don't think we were supposed to know, but the Scarran A-Team have a contingency plan to force the capitulation of the Ithlin leadership by kidnapping the king. They intend to ensure that you either submit to Imperium rule, or lose your king". Harrigan growled nastily, almost getting to screech level. "Thank you for that little pearl of wisdom" he told the Charrid leader "You'd better catch up with your men before you get left behind".  
  
As the Charrid officer left, he called his friends together. "Aeryn, Dargo" Harrigan decided "You stay here and see that the Ithlin forces stand by my bargain. The get them safely back to the city and see to their safety. Make sure the city medical corps gets a heads-up to prepare for combat surgery. Talannah and I will take care of this new problem ourselves".  
  
Harrigan stared off back at he city walls, fancying that he could see the A- Team scurrying about. Trying to fulfil their mission. Well nuts to that! Harrigan cackled. You've picked the wrong side this time! This time, he thought, you face another spec-ops man. And I don't hold back for anyone!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	19. Chapter 18 : Rescue and recruitment

Chapter 18 : Rescue and recruitment  
  
Towards the middle of the third arn's watch, the private was beginning to nod off, when the live TV footage showing Harrigan ordering the charge came on. He was not pleased at being stuck with the entire watch duty at all, but couldn't ignore this, not if he wanted to avoid a thrashing at the hands of the team's leader. "Frell! Frell!" muttered the private, recording the footage in question. Then he woke the team leader and the other members of the team. "Sir!" he addressed his team leader frantically "You're going to want to see this!"  
  
The team leader was not pleased that his much-needed rest was being interrupted, not pleased at all. "This had better be good..." he grumbled "...or things'll go REALLY bad for you, private!" The private quickly powered up the portable TV again, brought up the TV recording, and pressed play. "How old is this footage?" asked the recon specialist in his perpetual whisper. "Just finished on the TV a few microts ago. Probably a slightly delayed telecast, though" replied the private. As the footage continued, the TV station's anchorman confirmed this when he stated that the footage was on a 30 momens delay for security reasons.  
  
"So what's so frelling important that it's worthwhile interrupting my sleep for?!" growled the team leader, growing more irate. The private looked over at the recording, and directed his leader to it. "Just coming up, sir" he explained. When he noticed the others turning away, he called out "You'll want to see this as well". They were surprised at this remark, and turned back to the TV just as it showed Harrigan was about to order the charge. The private turned up the volume on the TV as high as he dared in anticipation of the the speech he knew was coming. "Almost there..." he whispered, then the camera footage changed to the viewpoint of one of the PA trooper's helmetcams, and the audio track to the feed from the PA's audio gear.  
  
The A-Team gazed, absolutely riveted, as Harrigan gave his speech and ordered the charge. A couple of them even mouthed the words softly to themselves in wonder as they followed along. When the video feed moved on, the privated shut the TV off and erased the recording. "Worth waking up for, wasn't it sir?" he asked. The team leader didn't notice his underling, as he was mulling things over in his mind. So, he thought, we may have actually found the one spoken of by the Lord Chamberlain all those cycles ago! Then he calmed down a little before moving on. But to make sure, I'll need to talk to him a little. Though I doubt he'll be in much of a mood to listen.  
  
"That woman with him..." the demo specialist remarked with suspicion. "Yes?" prompted the team leader. "Her uniform looked a far too familiar shade of grey to me. Just like a Deadhead's fatigues, sir" she replied finishing off with an angry growl. "You can stop that right now" the team leader replied, cutting her off "I don't much like Deadheads either, but that woman's there for a reason. Perhaps after the mission we can track him down and ask him all our questions. But it'll have to wait until then, WON'T IT?!" he insisted, loudly. A volley of "Yessir!" from his team was the reply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Aeryn had just turned up at the medical corps field position just inside the walls. Several streets had been taken over, and numerous wounded militia and troops were lying on makeshift stretchers or stretches of pavement. Surgery was being performed on a constant basis, the screams of wounded patients being heard for many metras. The stink of disinfectant covered everything. And, of course, there was blood flowing over the streets and down the drains almost constantly from the operating tables and first aid stations.  
  
"The chief medical officer, please" Aeryn ordered, as the first of the returning troops began walking, or frequently staggering, back through the city gates. That individual, the head surgeon at one of the city's major hospitals, was summoned swiftly. He was under extreme stress from his heavy workload, and was not pleased about being rousted from his office. "Yes?!" he asked crossly "I've got surgery myself soon, so make it quick".  
  
"I am Sub-Commander Sun" Aeryn replied "I commanded the main battle front out there" she went on, pointing in the direction of the walls. Then she turned back to the surgeon and continued. "I am informing you that the battle is over. The remaining Charrid forces are now retreating to Rathlaas even as we speak. But as you can see..." she explained, gesturing at the troops now turning up "Ithlin forces suffered heavy casualties. Prepare all your surgery personnel for a heavy surgery schedule. There are many militia and Lord's troops who will need your attention if they are to see out the day. Get to it".  
  
The chief medical officer summoned an underling and explained the situation. The underling immediately ran off and informed the nearby medical comm officer, who passed the information over the airwaves to the various medical areas and hospitals. After receiving an acknowledgement from each of them, she returned to her superior. "Done, sir" she reported. Aeryn nodded, then said "I'll leave you to your work. I've got to get all the live ones back to base, and get all that equipment repaired and stowed back in its proper place. Dargo?" she asked, turning to him. "We've got work to do".  
  
She and Dargo wandered over to the nearest militia outpost, where the troops turned to watch them as they approached. "Sir, ma'am?" asked the senior officer hesitantly "How goes the war?" Aeryn nodded at Dargo, indicating that he should explain. "As you are no doubt aware by now, a commando team led by War Commander Harrigan, Sub-Commander Talannah, and myself" he added, with a slight measure of pride at his own part in that event "went into orbit and commandeered the Scarran warship. This was then put to good use laying down supporting fire for the infantry". Several troopers nodded at this – the hissing of incoming plasma fire, the huge explosions of dirt and shattered tank hulls, and the screams of dying Charrids from those alive long enough to draw breath when the ortillery fire hit home had been clearly heard by all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Then the same three who led the boarding action on the Scarran warship returned here and led the final push." Dargo continued "War Commander Harrigan, again accompanied by Sub-Commander Talannah and myself, personally led Lord Aranak's powered-armour forces in the attack that decimated the Charrid elite guard and captured their leader". A loud cheer swept through the ranks of the nearby militia at this good fortune. Then Dargo went on. "After intensive questioning..." Dargo added (the emphasis he put on 'questioning' really meant torture, and everyone knew it) "the Charrid leader was persuaded...", everyone replaced that with 'painfully forced' in their minds, "to order a full retreat. The enemy returns to Rathlaas now. THE WAR IS OVER!" An even louder cheer rose up now, with all troops present (even the officers) shouting and hollering and generally carrying on at the good news that the victory was theirs, and that life could start getting back to normal.  
  
While the news passed around and the celebrations continued, Dargo turned to Aeryn. "It's not all over, Aeryn, is it?" he probed. "That's true, Dargo" she replied "But those troops need a boost to their morale. They need hope. Besides - (a) they couldn't do anything to help, and (b) they don't have 'need to know' anyway. I know you wish Harrigan had taken you with him, but let him and that woman of his deal with it on their own." She had a vague idea of the impression they might want to create, and having a Luxan around would definitely not help matters. Dargo scowled a little, then replied "OK! I would have preferred to go with them! So hang me!" before growling a bit and turning away. Aeryn laughed and knuckled him on the shoulder. "Don't worry!" she reassured Dargo "I'm sure he'll call you up in front of the adoring public when the victory parades are going on. You'll get your time in the spotlight, and a place in the history of this planet".  
  
Back in the palace, the news of their victory was rapidly spreading amongst the staff. Much appreciation of the 'helpful foreigners' was expressed by all, added to patriotic assurances that they would have won anway. Some of them expressed the desire to thank certain of the offworlders in a more personal way, with more than one woman bemoaning the fact that Harrigan and Talannah appeared to be inseparable; but several speculating on whether the Luxan was available instead. The noise even percolated as far as the A- Team's hideaway.  
  
"What's that?" asked the team leader, giving his gear one final check-over. The recon specialist placed his ear to the door and listened intently. After several microts, he turned back to his leader and the rest of the team. "It appears that the forces of this city have carried the day and driven the Charrids back to Rathlaas" he whispered "This effort to induct Ithlin Prime into the Imperium has failed". While this was not entirely unexpected, it was certainly not appreciated. "Those useless bonehead Charrids frelled it up again!" muttered the electronics specialist "Give me a few squads from our company, with a few Strykers for air support, and this could have been over and done with in half the time, with far less casualties, and the victory would have been ours instead!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Perhaps it would" responded the team leader. He knew that battle situations were never so clear cut. All manner of things could, and often did, interfere with even the most carefully planned operation, he knew; and this was before taking into account the actions and leadership of the enemy forces. "And then again, maybe not" he went on "The chance of success with Scarran leadership and battle units would have been noticeably higher, that's true. But not certain. It's never certain, no matter how carefully the plans are made. That's what politicians fail to appreciate. You lot should know better than some know-nothing civilian in his nice, comfy office, insulated from the real world".  
  
"Perhaps our colleague" clarified the XO "suffers from a little misplaced zeal. But his attitude, if not the degree thereof, is shared by us all. We all believe that a purely Scarran force would have succeeded here". "This is a very interesting little discussion" said the team leader "Now's the opportunity to prove the worth of Scarran infantry. Get your gear ready NOW. Since the Charrid attack has performed as expected, or at least as expected by you" A few laughs and sniggers greeted this, before their leader continued "The success of this venture falls to us. We move out ASAP. XO, get everyone up and ready". "Aye, sir" the XO responded, and woke everyone up and started prodding everyone into full readiness. Once the rest of the team caught on, preparations were finished in very short order indeed – most of the equipment was already checked out, weapons close by and loaded, and both only needed to be placed in backpacks or holsters, and slung over shoulders, to ensure full readiness.  
  
"Recon, you know where to go?" asked the XO. "I'd be a poor recon specialist if I didn't" replied the recon specialist "No problem, sir". The XO turned to the team leader, who nodded. "Take point" the XO ordered "Down to the king's court. If he's not there, the war room. Go". The recon specialist scanned the corridor for palace staff or troops. Finding none, he signalled 'all clear' to his fellows and slipped out of the door, heading nearest staircase. The rest of the team followed close behind, their eyes warily scanning the corridor and their weapons in battle position.  
  
At the medical HQ, the chief medical officer was trying to persuade the king to petition his allies for more doctors other medical personnel. "We're snowed under here, Your Majesty" he pressed "Our allies may not have sent troops, but we can surely prevail on them to send medical assistance. I've got the entire city's medical personnel working round the clock, and we're still backlogged". "I understand, doctor" replied the king "We have some from Orthal in the city, and some of the embassies have volunteered their own medical staff as well. But not all have been cleared through security yet".  
  
The chief medical officer was losing his patience. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but proper clearance can go jump!" he growled "I'm losing people here! I couldn't care less if the only doctors available the the most ugly and brutish-looking Scarrans in the entire span of the Uncharted Territories! As long as they can save lives, I'll find a use for them here! Let's get them out here before more lives are lost, sire"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The king didn't like the head doctor's attitude, but conceded that he did have a point. "Very well" he replied "I'll detail some of the Royal Guard to escort them to your location. This will include their combat medics as well. I hope you meant what you said about Scarran doctors. We've got three from the embassy who have been permitted to assist".  
  
The head doctor was very surprised at that. But he supposed that either the local proconsul may not have known what was going on, or just wanted a little favourable publicity. Releasing the medical staff to assist the locals would certainly do this. "That is a surprise, Highness" he replied "But I stand by my remarks. As long as they're experienced with Sebacean physiology, I'll take 'em".  
  
Harrigan and Talannah grabbed a lift back to the city with one of the militia. Despite many mechanical protestations from the car, they reached the man's shop without problems. "I'll have to leave you here, sir" the man said apologetically "If there's going to be food on the table in my family tonight, I'll have to open up straight away". "Just helping us to get this far has been a great help" Talannah reassured him, surprising all of them by leaning over to give him a quick kiss. "The wife won't like that too much" he replied, after the blush had faded and he'd regained control of his voice "But thank you, milady. I thought Scarran skin would be all rough, knobbly, and scaly. It's not like that at all". He shook his head slightly in delighted surprise, before walking into his shop.  
  
Harrigan had turned to scan the street for any new means of transport. Unfortunately, it was the end of the working day, and most of the town centre was gridlocked. "Slight problem, love" Harrigan growled "The war has apparently ended in the middle of rush hour. We'll have to go the last stretch on foot. You up for a quick jog? It's only five or so kilometras", he finished with a friendly jibe. Talannah thought this over. She was feeling rather out of puff – they'd been on the move constantly for the last two days. But I will not show weakness in front of my John! she decided emphatically to herself. Then she spoke up with "Ready when you are, dear. Do you think you can keep up?" and took off down the main street for the palace.  
  
"Playing hard to get, are we?" Harrigan laughed, giving chase as soon as he saw which way she was going. The pair of them ran over several kilometras of vehicle-infested streets, with Harrigan's booming voice and Talannah's slightly higher-pitched replies and laughter providing great amusement for the locals and returning troops as the Harrigan pursued his lover along the main highway towards the palace. About three kilometras into the stretch, just after the traffic had started to thin out enough to get the speed up, Talannah pulled up on the pavement holding her left calf muscles and grimacing with pain. "Had enough?" Harrigan asked as he pulled up beside her. "Cramp" she replied tightly, as her muscles tightened up again "Aaagh! We've been going here, there and everywhere for the past two days without rest. It's starting to catch up even with me now"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm so sorry love" he apologised, stroking her cheek "I should remember that other people don't have my extended physical endurance". He leaned over slightly and kissed her slowly and lovingly, before finishing with "Your pain is my fault! Can you forgive me?"  
  
Talannah squeezed him back tightly. "Of course I do" she replied, leaning against him "But we're going to need to secure more transportation. Even if you carry me, we won't make it back in time". Harrigan picked her up anyway, and jogged off down the emergency lane of the highway singing a very fractured serenade to Talannah in Scarran. This didn't sound too good, as Harrigan couldn't remember all of the words and just made some up to fill the hole, but Talannah didn't care – his intent was clear beyond measure. She relaxed into his arms, ignoring her cramp for the moment so she could enjoy this precious moment of free time. Fifteen momens later, a fast hovercar pulled up just ahead of them. "Need a lift, mate?" yelled a young Sebacean male. His girlfriend in the front seat added "Hop in! You look beat!"  
  
Harrigan looked down at Talannah, lying in his arms looking up at him with a smile on her face. Oh what a lucky man I am! he rejoiced, to have won this fine lady's heart! But we have to get back to the palace fast, he knew, returning back to earth. We just don't know when the A-Team will make their move. "Come on" he decided "We need the help". Then he picked up the volume and yelled at the driver "Hold on! We're coming!" When the teenage girl in the car opened the back door, she looked at Harrigan closely for the first time. "Hey, you're the guy off the TV!" she exclaimed "The one who's in charge of the army! Hey, Shor!" she called to her boyfriend "It's that Harri-something from the TV!" "You're famous, John" Talannah whispered. "We're famous" he corrected her "I wouldn't have made it without you".  
  
The driver turned to take a look at his passenger. "Hey, it is too!" he replied "And that's 'Harrigan'" he corrected his girlfriend. "Get in" he urged them. Harrigan slid Talannah onto the back seat and climbed in after her. "Is your woman OK?" he asked. "Just cramp" Harrigan replied "She'll recover in a little while". The driver took a closer look at her, saying "She's a Scarran!" in surprise when he saw her closely enough to discern her species. Harrigan glared at him, not too pleased with his tone. "I wouldn't speak like that in front of her if I were you" he warned politely but firmly "She's not so hurt she can't draw her Viper if she wants to". "Hey, Hey!" the driver replied placatingly, holding up his hands "I'm not passing judgement, I'm just saying it's unusual. Haven't seen a Scarran before. Are you still on a mission?"  
  
Harrigan smiled at the young man's excited, enquiring tone. "We are actually" he replied, starting to massage Talannah's calves. She hissed softly in pleasure as Harrigan's ministrations eased her discomfort, but otherwise stayed face-down. "You can help us by getting this thing back to the palace quick smart, as well" He noticed that the car wasn't bottoming out or otherwise complaining at his weight, and asked why. "Had this beast all hotted up" he replied with pride "Everything's all top of the line. We'll outrun those coppers easily".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Even if they do catch us, they won't pull you up at the moment" Harrigan explained as the car got underway. "As the TV undoubtedly said, I've been given absolute authority until the king says otherwise. They won't do anything. Just get us where we need to go in one piece, fast".  
  
"Absolutely!" Shor replied, slamming his foot to the floor. The car took off with such speed, even loaded down as it was, that Harrigan thought that it had to be almost raceworthy. When he asked, Shor confirmed this. "That's right. Not all of the mods are strictly legal" he revealed "which drives father absolutely fahrbotz, but I don't much care. He doesn't like me hanging around with some of the militia training officers, either" he muttered, threading through the traffic as fast as the car would go. Several other drivers yelled insults and honked their horns after a number of close shaves. The young woman in the front passenger's seat gave it back as good as she got. "But I don't give a pile of steaming brindz-dren for that" he went on "He reckons I should stay in the family trading business, in a life of privilege. Frell that, I want some excitement, to DO something. I already know how to strip down and reassemble regular and heavy pulse rifles, prime and set tarvek grenades, and I've even flown a Prowler a couple of times. Much more interesting than sitting in an office, adding up figures" he finished, snorting. Then he quickly swerved around a newspaper delivery truck on the way to the other side of town with the next day's edition, cutting in close once they were past to avoid an oncoming car transporter. "Sorry about that, Harrigan" he replied, weaving between another couple of cars.  
  
His attitude could do with some work, Harrigan mused, but his reactions are well above average. I could use him aboard the Cry Havoc later. He spotted a pair of police cruisers bearing down on them, fast. OK, let's see how he handles this... "Bandits!" Harrigan called out "Two! Position 178 dash 000, range 80 or so metras, and about 181 dash 000, range about 70 metras. Move!"  
  
"Yes, SIR!" Shor replied happily, reaching for a concealed button under the dash. "Hold on, people. Big red button time!" The car took off like an angry dragon, slamming everyone back into their seats and leaving the police far behind. Ten momens later, they reached the turn-off for the royal district. Shor turned the boosters back off, and slowed down as they moved in closer to the palace. Several police cars tried to move in again, alerted by their badly outrun colleagues. But Shor proved his mettle again as he threaded the car down several tight streets at a several times the legal limit, evading their pursuers again. "Frell!" Shor's grilfriend replied "Comp's reporting transmission and repulsor damage aft! We gotta stop in a few momens while we have the chance!"  
  
A familiar sight drew Harrigan's and Shor's eyes. "That's the palace, Shor" Harrigan urged "Can you hold it together that long?". Shor looked over the damage readout and replied "Should do. But it's going to need a full rebuild. Dad won't like the cost". "You're helping me out with saving the city" Harigan replied "You'll get the best repairs that the Royal expense accounts can afford". "It'll get a bit rough" he hissed, sliding the car through a red light. Several warning lights lit up on the dash. "Frell!" he added again "You'd better call ahead and get the guards to open the gates, sir. We'll probably be crashing through, otherwise"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah sat back up, woken from her dozing by all the rumbles, crackles and smells given off from the damaged hotrod. "What's up?" she asked. "Get on to the palace guards and get them to open the gates!" Harrigan replied "We'll be coming in hot, and our vehicle's damaged. Have the engineering corps standing by".  
  
Talannah called through to the Lord Chamberlain's office. Once Talannah had explained the situation to him, he slapped a few buttons to open the gates and call the engineers. Then they heard him yelling "Open the gates! Harrigan's coming in!" on another line. She cut the call and turned back to Harrigan, saying "Done". Two hundred metras further on, Harrigan saw the gates slowly opening. "One last burst!" Harrigan called. Shor gave his now heavily damaged car all it had left. Occasional clangsing noises marked momentary repulsor failure as the edges of the car bounced off some nearby obstruction.  
  
The car shot though the gates making some very distressing noises. Shor cut the engines and the repulsors, bringing the car to a hard emergency stop. It skidded along for several metras before coming up hard against the wall. "Close the gates!" he yelled at the gate guards, who did just that once they saw Harrigan in the car. The police were just a few microts too late, turning up as they arrived just after the gates slammed shut. "Out, out!" yelled Harrigan, prodding them all onwards. Shor, his girlfriend, Talannah, and Harrigan bolted from the crippled vehicle and ran for the small gathering of engineers who had just arrived. "Get that car fixed up, good as new" he ordered "Including all its special mods. Shor here will lend a hand, I'm sure. Don't you go anywhere, Shor, we may need you later". A swift "Aye, sir" from Shor was followed by him talking to the engineers, making sure they knew what they were getting into.  
  
Both Harrigan and Talannah made sure their G8Cs were loaded and ready. "Try and lay off the firepower unless it's unavoidable" he cautioned Talannah "Even the sound of suppressed gunfire will carry in this place". "I know" she replied firmly "That's why I'm just slinging it now. Swords should do just fine". "I know you know, Tal" Harrigan apologised "I'm still getting used to working with, of loving..." he looked over at her tenderly "...a lady who's even better at this stuff than me. We don't have very many women in spec-ops back home at all. Any ideas?"  
  
Talannah gave him a quick kiss, before replying "You're doing very well so far, John. On both counts". After Harrigan's delighted surprise had worn off, she added "Much the same as you came up with, I think. These guys are very good. Sneak in really carefully. Then we'll look the situation over and decided what comes next". The pair of them slipped in through a guard shack as the guards were helping to sort out the mess outside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The noise of Shor and the engineers arguing over the whys and wherefores of fixing his car died down as Talannah shut the guard shack door and the pair of them snuck further inside the palace. The first thing that they noticed was that no palace staff were clogging up the corridors and going about their daily business. "This looks odd" Harrigan stated uneasily "I'd expected all manner of servants, butlers, clerks and suchlike to be running back and forth. We haven't seen one". "The A-Team's probably on the move already, then" Talannah whispered back "First thing the staff would do is find somewhere to hide. We've got to find a staircase. The courtroom's a floor down".  
  
The pair of them inched their way down the corridor towards the main staircase. Harrigan stuck his head over the edge of the stair rail and saw two Scarran privates, carrying large weapons of a type Harrigan hadn't seen yet, patrolling slowly around the foot of the stairs. "Back!" urged Harrigan, when Talannah came up behind him. "Two of the A-Team are patrolling the foot of the stairs. We'll have to find another way down". Talannah mulled over what little she remembered of the palace from before the war started, then pointed. "This way" she decided "There should be a smaller lift shaft the kitchen uses to get meals to the other floors".  
  
"A dumbwaiter lift?" replied Harrigan. "Oh, well. Just get ready to jump on my shoulders to get me moving again when I get stuck". When the pair of them rounded the corner, they found two dead bodies in the middle of the corridor. Most of two dead bodies, anyway. Most of the torso area had been blasted away by some unidentified weapon, leaving only the arms, head and neck, and hips and legs for Harrigan and Talannah to find. "Ugh" remarked Harrigan "What did that to them, Tal?" She took a closer look at the wounds and smelled the stink of messily cauterised flesh and plasma discharge.  
  
"They weren't around when you found me" she mused "but I'd seen a test article. Portable plasma cannon. Range a little over six hundred metras. Made for anti-armour roles really, but the special operations version has a special underbarrel version of the Viper mounted on it for soft targets as well. Didn't much like them myself – but apparently the Army units love them". Harrigan's mind flashed back several momens to the two troopers at the base of the stairs, and the weapons they were carrying. "About this big?" he asked, stretching his hands out to the right length, "and this wide..." moving his hands again "with black scorch marks round the muzzle?" Talannah turned to look at him. "Seen one?" she asked, astonished. "Those two guys at the bottom of the main stairs had them. We'll have to be extra careful".  
  
Talannah opened the door to the dumbwaiter lift and looked up and down the shaft. Nothing in it right now. Good! "In you get, John" she urged, pushing him toward the cramped opening. Although wider than he'd hoped, the lift shaft was very tight around his shoulders and he had to struggle to slide down the shaft without being heard. Talannah had no such problems, and just did a standard chimney descent until Harrigan stopped once his waist was level with the top of the hatch. One swing of his right foot and bits of the hatch flew over several feet of corridor – but Harrigan got stuck at the waist. "Love..." he pleaded, embarrassed "I'm stuuuuck!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah laughed softly, and then immediately let go of the walls and dropped. Slamming both feet into his shoulders, two hundred and sixty pounds of quick-released Scarran woman proved to be just the thing for solving this problem. It wasn't very good for the decorations – the decorative surround to the dumbwaiter lift door, plus several denches of wall in several directions, came loose as well. Harrigan helped Talannah out of the lift shaft and shoved the rubble to one side.  
  
Back at the foot of the main stairs, Harrigan's noisy entrance had been heard by the guards. "I'll stay here" decided the electronics specialist, who had taken over from one of the privates "You geet over there and check that out". The private nodded, picked up his gun, and strolled off to the source of the disturbance. "Sir..." he reported, once the private was clear "We've just had what sounded like someone smashing through a wall. We may have intruders". "Copy that" the team leader "Keep your eyes open. I'll sort things out in here. Need any help?" "Shouldn't do" the electronics speecialist replied "I've sent that private off to check it out. He should report back in a few momens".  
  
The private advanced warily up the corridor, the muzzle of his plasma rifle swinging slowly from side to side. He stepped slowly and softly along the carpet, as he was taught, to minimise any noise he made. Unfortunately for him, this was not enough to prevent Harrigan's enhanced hearing from picking up his slow advance. His fist immediately shot up in the universal sign for 'enemy found'. "Just one, love" Harrigan whispered in response to Talannah's hand on his shoulder "I think, anyway. Probably with one of those plasma thingies you told me about. I think I'll just borrow it off him and take a quick look at it. You stash yourself over there", he directed Talannah to a cupboard, and moved over to just behind the corridor corner "while I wait just here".  
  
The Scarran private advanced cautiously up to the other side of the corridor corner. He wasn't stupid – he knew he could be ambushed here, but he could also smell brick-dust from just a little way ahead. He stuck his head around the corner for a quick look, and did indeed see the brick-dust and a small pile of rubble that he thought would be there. "Sir?" he reported over his comm. The team leader grabbed his comm from the top of the TV set they'd set up on the judgement table. "Yes?" he replied "Find anything?" "Brick dust everywhere" the private reported, coughing "A small pile of rubble as well. Maybe a commando or two came down the lift shaft and messed up their exit". The team leader didn't like that at all. "DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!!" he yelled "Prepare for attack. We got frelling infiltrators! Private, did you see anyone?"  
  
The private stepped past Harrigan without noticing him, intent on the corridor ahead of him. Talannah stuck her head through the gap in the cupboard and nodded the go-ahead at him. "Nothing so far. Wait, something behi--- What the frell? Aaaagh!" he screamed, as Harrigan loosed an electrical blast at him. The private wobbled a little, then collapsed onto the floor. Harrigan tentatively picked up the plasma rifle, well aware of the effect he usually had on energy weapons. When no explosive surprises were forthcoming, he grabbed the fore-end with his left hand and teested the feel of it. "Good weight...nice feel" Harrigan remarked happily "I wonder what this trigger does?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah's eyes widened in shock as Harrigan slid his index finger around the frontmost of the two triggers. She hurled herself to the floor just as a wash of plasma shot over her head and blew an almost metra-wide hole in a parlour wall. "Whoops!" Harrrigan remarked "Sorry dear! I think that one's the plasma gun, then". He lifted a very irate Talannah off the floor, then went on with "The back one's probably the Viper one, then. Hmm..." he pondered, looking over the varios controls and fittings. "Plasma charge here...Viper mag there...barrel quick-release...and of course, safety catch and Viper fire selector. Very good". To Talannah's relief, Harrigan slung the weapon over his shoulder and moved his trigger finger to the outside of the trigger guard.  
  
"Don't you EVER do that to me again!!" Talannah yelled straight in Harrigan's face "If you're going to test something in the field like that, WARN ME FIRST! You should know how to handle weapons properly – why didn't you this time?!" Harrigan sttod, head bowed in embarrasment and shame, as Talannah's tirade washed over him. Once she'd stopped, he apologised. "I really am sorry love" Harrigan explained "I should have engaged my brain first. Or at least warned you first if I wanted to field test new weapons on nearby walls". He gave a little sheepish laugh, but kept his face towards the floor. While Talannah was still rather angry at her near-miss, she couldn't stand seeing Harrigan looking so dejected right there in front of her. She ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him so tightly he thought he'd choke. "Ease off, Tal!" he laughed softly "I'm glad you've forgiven me, and even more glad you're not hurt". He finished that off with a squeeze of his own.  
  
"Private?!" came a tinny hollering over the comm still on the unconscious private. "What's happening? Did you find any enemies? Servants? Ladies- in-waiting? Speak up!" Harrigan picked up the comm, winked at Talannah, then thumbed the transmit button. "Hello, people..." he said, in his best 'evil Rasta' voice "Guess who's back!", before he dropped the comm on the floor and stepped on it.  
  
In the coutroom, the recon specialist was listening in to the dialogue between Harrigan and his team leader. "That's not any Ithlin accent, sir" he explained, when the team leader looked over at him "It's that Harrigan himself!" King Torthil looked over from where the Scarrans had handcuffed him to his throne. "If you release me" he asked satirically "I may be able to persuade him not to kill you all." The team leader turned towards him and stepped up to the throne. Towering over the king, who wasn't short himself, the team leader stated his position again. "We will deal with this interloper our own way, Your Majesty" he rumbled "Soldier to soldier. I can place some measure of trust in a soldier. I don't place ANY in politicians, even Scarran politicians. We will see how this goes from here. You will keep your MOUTH SHUT, sire".  
  
"Tie him and stash him, John!" Talannah told him sharply. Harrigan grabbed a whole roll of twine from the nearest cupboard and wrapped the entire reel around their unfortunate captive, finishing off with a massive lump of a knot sealed with superglue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Don't you go anywhere, d'you hear?" Harrigan told the trussed-up private, before laughing a little. Talannah prodded him on the shoulder to remind him that the clock was still ticking. The pair of them walked off down the corridor, with Harrigan readying his recently-liberated weapon in case of unexpected enemies.  
  
So, thought the king to himself, Harrigan and Talannah have taken the rescue mission themselves, instead of any of my own troops! Then he thought a bit longer as to why this was the case. I suppose, he pondered, that the news of my capture was not allowed to reach the press and the public. Harrigan would not want to start a panic amongst my people after all, or risk further conflict if the few Scarrans in the city got lynched in revenge attacks either. Very interesting...  
  
The Scarran leader made sure that the room was as secure as he could make it. Thankfully there was only one entrance, but those doors are wide. If this Harrigan has my private's plasma gun, those doors might last a whole quarter-microt at most! "Demo, make sure those doors are secured!" he yelled "Recon, make sure we can move out on our E&E route at a microt's notice! XO, get eveyone else ready to fight!. I'll take care of our guest".  
  
The electronics specialist, still outside, could only hear the bare edge of this tirade through the thick doors. But he deduced, correctly, that things weren't going according to plan. He was just releasing the safety on his plasma gun when he heard a scuffling down the corridor to his right.  
  
Talannah went ahead on point. When she heard the edge of the team leader's rant , she raised her hand for Harrigan to stop. Then she looked carefully round the slight bend in the corridor and saw the electronics specialist coming the other way. "Enemy close aboard!" she hissed at Harrigan, pointing down the corridor "That way!" Harrigan grinned happily, whispered back "Follow me!", and took off as fast as he could go.  
  
The electronics specialist brought up his gun warily. What on earth is that thumping noise? he wondered. Then he didn't even have time to reach for the trigger as Harrigan threw himself full-force srtaight at him, wrapping his arms solidly around his waist and slamming him to the ground. Not slacking off, Harrigan waited for Talannah to come alongside before picking the specialist up by the throat with both hands and drop-kicking him through the closed courtroom doors.  
  
The rest of the A-Team, still inside, heard the ruck outside and made themselves as ready as they could. The team leader started calling "Stand back or we kill your king!", but only got as far as "Stand back-"before the doors flew open and his electronics specialist came flying in through the air, hit the judgement table, and knocked the TV onto the floor before collapsing into a comatose lump.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan stomped into the room, gun up and ready, before letting loose a wild "SKKRREEEEEEEE!!!" that caused even the battle-hardened A-Team to tighten theier grip on their guns a bit. "Sorry about that, Your Majesty" Harrigan said to the king "But sometimes I just can't help it. A good screech like that can be very relaxing, I find. Not for them, of course". He pointed at the various members of the A-Team to show who he meant by 'them', and sniggered a bit as well.  
  
"Right, you lot!" Harrigan barked "In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am War Commander Harrigan. I have overall command of the defences of this city. I'm here to rescue the city's king. Who's in command here?!" The team leader stood up, and stepped forward slowly from behind one of the jury benches. "I am, War Commander Harrigan" said his deep, booming voice. "I am War Captain Kran, and I command this team". The newly-named War Captain Kran and the rest of his team turned towards the door as Talannah came in, walked right up to Harrigan, and wrapped one arm around his waist before leaning up against him. Harrigan leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the nearest cheek before turning back to the War Captain.  
  
"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" Harrigan went on "This is Talannah, the finest example of Scarran womanhood in the entire universe. Talannah, this is War Captain Kran and his team". Then the demo spcialist turned towards the pair. "I don't know if you're aware of this..." she said accusingly. "Another Scarran woman!" exclaimed Harrigan in surprise "How nice! Oh, do carry on...". He waved at her, prompting her to continue. "Hmph. As I was saying, I don't know if you're aware of this, but that lady you're with..." she said with some spiteful hostility "is a member of the Military Intelligence's special action division. Commonly known as Deadheads. A right callous and nasty bunch they are, too".  
  
Harrigan turned to the new speaker and growled nastily. "I suggest you restrain yourself from speaking in that manner about my 'matchless one'" he ordered with ominous softness "While you're still capable of speech. And life as well. Who are you, anyway? Just so I know what to write on your gravestone". The senior Scarran female in the room stood up. "I am Koronna" she replied firmly, but not without a small trace of fear "For a short while I was ITC Koronna, before I was transferred to the Army's A- Team command. Team..." she turned to the others, catching their attention "This is, or at least was, IFC Talannah. An instructor from my early training days". A low murmur passed among the team as this revelation was digested. "Are you sure you'll be OK?" whispered Harrigan, as Talannah walked up to her former student. She turned to Harrigan and gave him a long, probing, passionate kiss before saying "I'll be just fine, my love".  
  
However, War Captain Kran cut in before she reached Koronna. "Do you understand the full gravity of the words you have applied to this lady? The Old Scarran word that you spoke is not to be used frivolously"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Most certainly" Harrigan replied, wrapping both arms around the woman he loved, drawing her as close as he could. She responded with equal fervour, holding him tight and resting her head against his chest carapace. Harrigan stroked the top of her head lovingly before turning back to Kran. "Not only have myself and Talannah discussed this in detail ourselves, but I have....previous....knowledge of the Old Scarran language and culture".  
  
Talannah gently prised Harrigan's arms from around her and walked the rest of the way over to Koronna. "You obviously did well for yourself after leaving the intelligence division. What do you do now?" Koronna stood up proudly. She was about four hentae shorter than Talannah, but much more heavily built. An unusual woman indeed, even for a Scarran. "Demolition" she replied "I'm here to blow stuff up, or of course to defuse any little surprises his people..." she pointed to the king "...may have left behind. I love that job, blowing things up. Lots of fun"  
  
"This 'old school reunion' stuff is all very nice" the king interrupted "but aren't you here to rescue me?" Harrigan turned to the king, while Talannah and Koronna continued catching up on old times. "Sure we are. We're getting to that" Harrigan soothed the king "But a non-violent approach often works best in this kind of situation, if the hostage-takers aren't complete nutcases, and these people aren't. They're military professionals. So I'll continue this soldier to soldier talk. It'll be sorted out in no time, sire."  
  
When Harrigan stepped out into the corridor and gave a loud, piercing whistle, a servant came running. When he saw who was in the room with the king he almost ran screaming in terror. "Hold your horses!" ordered Harrigan. Though the servant hadn't heard Harrigan's expression before, he quietened down a little "They won't eat you! Just get some food and drink in here. Enough for all of us. Yes, including the Scarrans" he insisted, seeing the look on the servant's face "That's an order! Go!"  
  
Once the servant had scuttled off to the kitchens, Harrigan turned back to the A-Team and the king. "I just sent out for some food. It'll be along shortly" he told them. This was greeted with much enthusiasm from the A- Team. "We've been stuck on field rations" the trademark whisper of the recon specialist revealed "for the last weeken". Harrigan cringed in sympathy. "I don't know what yours are like, but back home ours were revolting things. People say that the stronger the army, the worse its food. That's what keeps the troops in a nasty mood."  
  
The recon specialist passed his last ration pack over. "You're a glutton for punishment" he whispered "if you actually want to eat that, but if it gives you pleasure...". Harrigan took two mouthfuls before spitting it out. After treating the room to half a dozen vile Old Scarran swearwords, he calmed down and wiped his mouth. "I didn't think the Scarran army was that strong!" he remarked, spitting more crumbs and sauce onto the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah heard Harrigan's little culinary commotion and walked back over to him with an amused look on her face. "I would have warned you about Scarran field rations, dear" Talannah lectured, as a murmur from floor level announced that the electronics specialist was coming round. "If I'd thought you'd be mad enough to actually try them. They really aren't that nice at all. Even stale food cubes taste better".  
  
"I yield to your wisdom in this area, my love" Harrigan murmured lovingly in her ear. He followed that up by stringing a line of tiny kisses from top to bottom of her left ear, then taking his time and planting more kisses down the side of her head and towards her mouth. "Mmmm...." she murmured in reply, before winding her arms around his neck, planting her lips firmly on his, and slipping her tongue in to meet his. Just as Harrigan's arms reached out around her waist, the electronics specialist came fully awake and heaved himself up off the floor – to see, straight in front of him, Harrigan and Talannah as close as close can be while still clothed.  
  
His gruff laughter immediately caused the couple to break apart. "What's so funny?" Harrigan asked. The electronics specialist turned to War Captain Kran for permission to continue, receiving a short nod in reply. He stood up, cracking his knuckles slowly, and started pacing back and forth across the floor. "I'll need to explain a little Scarran history" he explained "Up until two and a half thousand cycles ago, the Scarran people were ruled by a monarchy. Our empire was still expanding in those days – it had not reached the stalemate that it has now. But, out of nowhere, a coup attempt was made.  
  
We know now this was led by disaffected senior officers in the military, and at least one royal advisor – though we still have not discerned which one that was. Much of the Imperial Guard Corps was subverted by these rebels, and it was them that obtained entry for their fellows into the palace compound. A savage and bloody battle erupted beween those troops still loyal to their king and those who sided with the military junta. Shortly before the final assault on the king's royal bedroom, the Lord Chamberlain prophesied that a new War Commander would appear and herald a new chapter in Scarran history. I can't remember all of it" he admitted in embarrassment "but the part I do remember goes '...formed by Scarrans, made by Scarrans, loved by Scarrans – yet not of them...'. I don't think any of us thought that 'loved by Scarrans' meant this", he finished, pointing at Harrigan and Talannah, who still had their arms around each other.  
  
"None of those present could understand what he was saying as the War Commander was there with them, commanding the king's personal guards. But mere microts later, the doors to the royal bedchamber were breached. The..." the electronics specialist stopped as Harrigan collapsed to his knees, putting his hands to his head with an "Oooh..." of pain and anguish. "John?!" Talannah asked, frightened. She had never seen him afflicted like this before, after all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan's mind flashed back though many cycles of history, until his mind's vision cleared. He saw a room, richly appointed. The doors were barricaded with all manner of furniture, but it was obvious to all that these makeshift arrangements would hold for long. Then he saw one male Scarran in the centre of the room, wearing ornamental armour, surrounded by his wife and several children. These were surrounded by twelve bloodied but ready soldiers, one officer, and one civilian advisor.  
  
The male in the room's middle spoke up. "My wife and children must be taken to a place of safety" he ordered, strong and clear "While they live, there is still hope". "But, Highness!" pleaded the officer, standing up. The old king! thought Harrigan in wonder. "What of your own life? I and my guard are sworn to protect your life down to the last man. We must see you safe as well". The king looked in his officer's eyes, seeing the concern there. "War Commander, your primary duty..." he ordered, making sure his family were out of earshot "is to make sure they are taken to a place of safety. You'll probably have to leave Scarran space altogether – the junta's stooges will be in all positions of power by now".  
  
Harrigan looked at the man identified as the War Commander. A great man, thought Harrigan, ready to sacrifice himself to ensure his king's escape. The War Commander turned to his senior NCO and barked out orders. That individual grabbed half of the troops and quickly prodded the king's family out of a side passage. "Your Majesty?" the War Commander prompted. "NO!" shouted the king "If these renegades want to see how a king can fight, I intend to show them". A number of hisses and growls of solidarity came from the remaining troops, as they all drew their swords. "Then we stay with you, sire" the War Commander decided resolutely "We fought external enemies for you – now we fight internal enemies together".  
  
He laid his fist out towards the king. "I am deeply touched, old friend" the king replied "that you all decided to fight and die with me here today, despite being given the opportunity to leave with my wife and children". Then he laid his hand atop that of his War Commander. All the remaining troops did likewise. "Lord Chamberlain" ordered the king "You should leave. These men are soldiers. You are not". "I'm not some weak-willed Sebacean or cowardly Hynerian! I am a SCARRAN!" the Chamberlain replied spiritedly "Chamberlain or soldier, sire, I will FIGHT! Not run!" He enphasised his determination by drawing his own sword and laying his other hand with those of the soldiers.  
  
The doors were splintering badly now. Large pieces were falling away, and the chilling black unifrom of the junta's Praetorians could be seen outside trying to complete their work. "For the glory of the king and his guard!" came the eerily familiar words from the War Commander. Then he raised his own swords over his head, tapped them once and swept then forward just as Harrigan had done a few long arns ago outside the city. "VICTORY OR DEATH!!" he howled in rage. An equally intense "VICTORY OR DEATH!!" came back from the king, the troops, and even the Lord Chamberlain.  
  
"TRAITORS!!" the War Commander yelled "NOW YOU WILL SEE HOW KING'S MEN FIGHT! GRAK TA'HAA!! NO PRISONERS!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "No prisoners!" replied the last squad of loyalists and their monarch, charging to their doom.  
  
Harrigan came to with a loud screeching howl of anger, still seeing the valiant last stand of the king's men and their king in his mind. Talannah braved this bone-chilling noise and wrapped her arms tightly around her tormented lover's shoulders. "It's OK, my love" she soothed "I'm here, your Talannah is here". Then she stroked his sweating brow until his grip loosened and he calmed down and stopped shaking.  
  
When he managed to open his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Talannah with her hands pressed either side of his face. "I'm back, hon. Oh my love, my perfect Tal, my..." , he added the word for 'matchless one' again before hugging her tightly and murmuring loving remarks and endearments in both Old and Modern Scarran, plus English. Talannah replied with light kisses and a few loving remarks of her own.  
  
"Uh...War Commander?...Your Majesty?" asked a servant timidly , all except his head still hidden behind the wall. King Torthil beckoned him in. The servant, and those accompanying him, brought in a variety of food and drink which was laid out on the jury bench. War Captain Kran came over to look at what they were laying out. One servant laid out a dish that looked strangely familiar, so he tapped one of the group on the shoulder. "You..." he growled "Is that authentic Kruldan Scorcher? Properly prepared?" The man in question, who happened to be an assistant chef, stood up straight in front of Kran and replied "Very much so! I prepared it myself. Some of the staff at the Scarran embassy like it on occasion at diplomatic receptions. Once our apprentice had calmed down enough to tell us there were Scarrans in here with His Majesty..." he gave a short bow in the direction of the king "...and that food had been requested, I thought it best to put my skills to work and make it again. Try some..."  
  
Harrigan stood up and shook his head back and forth a bit to clear his senses. When he heard food mentioned, he walked over to where War Captain Kran was further berating the assistant chef about the correct way to prepare Kruldan Scorcher. "War Captain, he's stressed out enough just dealing with Scarrans" he explained "But before you dig in, I'd better test it first. No telling if a Peacekeeper or Nebari agent might add more than just chillies to the mix...", took a fork and brought up a large lump of meat from the serving dish.  
  
After swallowing the meat whole, he waited a few microts. Then the full blast of the traditional Scarran recipe hit him all at once. Electricity started crackling all over his carapace, shortly followed by a loud SKREEEE! of delight. "That's the way!" said Harrigan in response to their mystified stares "That stuff's got the kick of half a dozen rhinos on bad crack! Is it always like that?" Koronna chuckled softly at him, replying with "If it's made properly, yes. Not a lot of people can eat very much of it. None of us have had some for a while", while reaching for a plate and cutlery for herself. "Dig in, people!" encouraged Harrigan loudly and happily "Don't let it go to waste!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- That was all the incentive the Scarrans needed. After several weeken on field rations, the sight and smell of real food laid out before them made them break into a run for the table. Harrigan grabbed himself a large plate full of Kruldan Scorcher before returning to where Talannah had positioned herself in the jury benches. "Go on, love" he urged "Get something to eat as well. Can't have you wasting away on me, can I?" This finally brought a soft laugh out of her, after which she stood up and walked slowly over to the table get some food of her own.  
  
Despite Koronna's friendly exterior, Talannah mused to herself as she loaded a plate for herself, are these newcomers really trustworthy? They're being a little too friendly for people whom we haven't encountered before – especially Scarrans whom we haven't encountered before! And they certainly seem to know more about John than either of us know about them... So she resolved to keep watch over them for the time being, just in case. After her deliberations had finished, she took her plate back up to her seat to eat.  
  
Talannah's wariness had not gone unnoticed. The recon specialist tapped Kran on the shoulder where Talannah couldn't see. Kran didn't show any outward sign of noticing the tap, but replied quietly "Yes?" "That woman suspects something" the recon specialist whispered even more softly than usual "Don't know what she suspects or how. Perhaps we're not following the script in her head that says how Army troops are supposed to behave. Perhaps she's just resentful of our team's bond. Could just be that she's a Deadhead, of course". The one remaining private spoke up unexpectedly. "It's not that" she explained, with a slight smile on her face "At least I don't think so. Have you seen the way she acts around that man? It's like he's the centre of her personal universe. She thinks we may be a threat to him, and responds in the way she knows best. Her Deadhead training".  
  
Koronna sidled up to her leader and sat down close by with her second helping. The recon specialist turned and looked at the contents of her plate this time around. "Urrrgh!" he whispered in disgust "Sweet and sour Morlian arachnid. Revolting stuff. Spiders are to be stepped on or shot. Not eaten". "It's dead!" Koronna replied, laughing "Not going to bite you now". Then she grabbed a large piece of arachnid carapace and gnawed and gouged every last bit of meat off the inner edge of it before laying it on the edge of her plate. "Sure you don't want some?" she asked, waving a spider claw at him. The recon specialist retreated to the judges podium, out of sight of dead spider parts.  
  
"Hah!" she said before turning to her leader. "I should have seen that myself" Koronna stated about the private's idea "Those two are like those little buzzing insects and the flowers we saw on our last mission, sir. They're just drawn to each other. Look at them". Koronna, Kran, and the recon specialist looked over to the jury benches, where Harrigan had chosen that moment to put one arm around Talannah's shoulders and feed her a haunch of roast pronger sinew with the other. She munched her way through that in just a few microts before looking up at Harrigan's face. He smiled back at her before wiping a bit of meat juice off her chin with a napkin and laughing happily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- War Captain Kran thought he'd better bring things to a head. "Gossiping amongst ourselves and stuffing ourselves senseless at the kings expense is all very well" he stated, with a slight smile. Then he cleared the smile off his face and went on. "But it obviously hasn't occurred to any of you the kind of trouble we'll be in, now that the mission has failed. Has it?" Kran looked at each of his troops' faces, seeing various expressions along the lines of 'Oops!', 'Oh, frell!', or 'Can't we get a microt's peace round here?!'.  
  
Harrigan tapped Talannah on the shoulder to alert her to this new development. Talannah nodded her head in Kran's direction, as if she was saying 'Shall we go down there?' Harrigan flicked his left index finger quickly in the A-Team's direction, indicating 'Why not?' The king noticed everyone converging around the table, and came up in case an opportunity came to add his views.  
  
"What's the prob, War-Captain?" asked Harrrigan. War-Captain Kran weighed up just how much to say. The mission was supposed to have been classified, he knew. But they would not have been able to defuse the situation even this far without advance warning. Oh well, I'll explain the immediate problem to him and call the scout-runner about the rest. "The situation I and my team find ourselves in is not a good one" he explained "We were supposed to execute the final contingency plan once the military option failed. It was felt that the local Lords would submit to Imperium rule rather than see their king slain. By the politicians, at any rate".  
  
"Instead" Koronna said, taking up the briefing from where Kran left off "We find ourselves, though currently alive, in the king's palace – with the king not only alive but standing no more than a few metras away. The Hierarchy will probably want to execute us for failure, and the king's advisors will undoubtedly want to execute us for trying in the first place". "Some may well want that" replied King Torthil "One or two Lords as well. I may not be able to stop them from inciting lynch mobs from amongst the people from their own territories, if no official punishment is forthcoming"  
  
Harrigan pondered the problem while chewing on another piece of roast pronger sinew. They definitely need a peaceful way out of this – and quick, before someone decides on fighting their way out of it. Talannah saw him deep in thought, scratching his chin. Then he nodded to himself and turned to her, beckoning her towards the courtroom doors.  
  
The pair of them both tried to speak at the same time. Talannah laughed lightly and waved for Harrigan to go first. Harrigan shook his head, pointing back at her. "Very well" she started "They need a way to safety. If they don't find one, or get given one, soon, they'll go to their back-up escape plan – probably involving fighting their way to the spaceport and stealing or hijacking a ship out of here. Since we'll need some help running that monster up there, perhaps we should ask..." Harrigan hugged her close, lifting her up off the floor in his enthusiasm. "I was thinking much the same thing, dear!" he said excitedly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Not only would they come in useful running the ship, but it'll be great to have a real command of my own! Not just being the XO, but me!" he almost squealed "In charge! You know, ever since becoming Captain Lazarus' XO, I've wanted a command – a group of well trained, well motivated, well equipped spec-ops guys like me, all ready to go out and stick our noses where nobody wants them to be. The only problem here is..." "Will they accept you, a non-Scarran, as leader?" Talannah finished for him "Or would they prefer to make their own way in the universe?"  
  
"Got it in one, love" Harrigan replied, drawing her close. "But I'm sure they're holding out on me somehow. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Not 'bad' holding out, but I don't exactly know if it's good yet either". "Why don't we ask them?" Talannah asked, gesturing with her free hand at the A-Team, who by now were looking back at them as well.  
  
"Talannah and I may have an way to ensure your team's safety" Harrigan told them "But there's a few things I'd like to know first. Namely, that you seem to be somewhat familiar with me, while I know nothing about you at all". The A-Team went into a huddle to discuss this new turn of events. "He knows, or at least suspects, something" Kran whispered "We can't get out of revealing some of our real background". "Besides that" added the electronics specialist "it may be that he is the one described by the scout- runner who escaped from the Hierarchy's tech-prison". Then the recon specialist added his opinion. "If there is even the slightest possibility that he is the one who helped our comrade, we should go with him and seek to contact the Blood Hand Council and confirm his identity. Even if he isn't the one, he and his lady could prove valuable allies in our struggle". "Are we agreed?" War-Captain Kran asked his team "We ask for his protection and assistance. We will have to reveal our true allegiance to him, but unfortunately I see no way around that".  
  
He held out his fist. The four remaining members of the team laid their hands on top of his. "I cannot thank you enough for trusting me in this matter" he told his team thankfully "Our lives hang on that man's reaction to what I reveal to him". "We stand with you all the way" the last private replied stoutly "You haven't led us wrong since I joined the team. Here's hoping he won't either". The team drew back and walked over to Harrigan.  
  
"There is more to us than may be obvious, sir" War Captain Kran explained "Our position as Army Special Forces is just a cover, though one we are skilled at carrying out. Our true calling..." he paused until the king got the point and walked over to the judges podium, then continued "...is to a group loyal to the old Royal Family. That group is called the Blood Hand, and we are one of its most accomplished action teams. I see you know something of us.." he finished, turning to Talannah.  
  
"All I know is what was in the Deadhead central records" Talannah replied "The entry for your group stated that you were a subversive organisation bent on the destruction of our society by any means necessary."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Now that I come to think of it..." she pondered, thinking back to her time in the archives "...actual hard information on your group was very vague, and not considered too reliable. None of it had been confirmed by other sources – at least not at my clearance level".  
  
"Our own operatives in the Hierarchy have tried to ensure that this is the case" came the whisper of the recon specialist "We are glad that their efforts have not been in vain". "As am I" interrupted War Captain Kran. "I was about to explain our connection to the old monarchy when you collapsed. What happened?" "OK..." Harrigan decided "You might think I'm a little wacko, but here goes...", and launched into a full account of his vision. As he described the events he saw in his head, various team members looked at each other and nodded. "When the vision receded, I could still feel the resolve of the king and War Commander as they sacrificed their lives for the Queen and Royal Family. It's like I was part of it with them. That's probably why I screamed like that".  
  
"I knew what the position of War Commander used to be" added Talannah "but the exact details of what happened to the last one aren't in the records anywhere". She turned to Harrigan and looked up at him with an adoring smile. "Now that I hear of the man's true purpose, I know I was more right than I thought in giving you that title".  
  
"Besides, you will always be MY War Commander" she emphasised, placing his hand over her heart "Now and forever. Whatever anyone else says". The pair of them just wrapped their arms around each othe and drew as close together as they could, just taking comfort from the closeness of each other. A few microts later, Harrigan drew away from Talannh and revealed his plan. "Now we have begun to place some trust in each other, I will tell you the only way I can think of to address our current situation peacefully. Your squad signs on with Talannah and myself, and assists us in at least the next part of my mission. In return, we'll try to help you with your group if we can. I'll give you a short while to discuss this with your team. But we should release the king from confinemnt now, to avoid unnecessary problems outside". War Captain Kran told his team to wait for him, and accompanied Harrigan over to where King Torthil was sitting.  
  
"Your Majesty" Kran's rough Scarran voice proclaimed "In consultation with war Commander Harrigan, it has been decided to let you go free". He finished off with a brief bow before unlocking his restraints and returning to his team to seek their acceptance of signing on with Harrigan and Talannah. "Well, Harrigan" the king stated gratefully "You have my gratitude and that of my people for securing my freedom. Even more so for doing this without bloodshed inside the palace". "Except for one Scarran sentry on the way in" Harrigan replied sheepishly "There's a large hole in the wall of the ground floor parlour as well as considerable damage to the dumbwaiter lift, and surrounds, near there as well"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Fortunes of war, Harrigan" the king replied "Since you are a man who lives by your skills, and we did not finalise a fee for the defence of the city before the siege started, what reward can the kingdom give its loyal servant? You can but name it, and it will be done". Harrigan thought back to their time on the Cry Havoc. It was clear from the ship's records that it was sent here with only a partial loadout. Since King Torthil did say 'anything', I'll see just how far I can push it, he thought.  
  
"Since you ask, Your Majesty, there IS something you can help out with" Harrigan elaborated slowly. Both Talannah and the A-Team heard this and clustered around them, anxious to hear what Harrigan would require as his fee. "The ship I commandeered arrived with the bare minimum of equipment. If your spacedocks could give it a full refit to my specifications, this would be excellent. I would need to speak to any personnel who can help us out; both with engineering, planning, and weaponry".  
  
King Torthil replied "That will be expensive. Your ship is very large indeed. My treasury will be stretched to breaking point to accommodate that". "Perhaps you can call on your allies for aid" Talannah suggested "Since they were unable to contribute in the area of war materiel, they should contribute to the reward instead. I'm sure the other rulers realise the fall of their cities would follow yours swiftly if we had failed". "Indeed so" replied King Torthil "Orthal's King was caught here when the siege began. I'm sure he can be depended on for a large contribution. With him behind us, varying degrees of help can be obtained from the others. Very well, you shall have what you require. And the Scarrans?" he added, pointring at the team.  
  
War Captain Kran talked more time to his team. "So, what say you?" he asked "This man seems ready to put himself on the line for us. He may even be the one who helped our comrade. Whatever his purpose and place in the universe, we would do well to stay with him. Despite him not being of our race, I believe he can be trusted". He looked at each of them in turn, seeking their approval. All gave it.  
  
Kran walked over to Harrigan and the king. "The team has decided" he proclaimed "to place our lives alongside the War Commander and become his squad. Sir, I present your team". The A-Team gave the old Scarran salute to Harrigan, which he returned happily. "Well, you have ended the war with a victory for Ithlin" the king said "If not quite in the way most of my advisors will like. But we can deal with that tomorrow. Rooms in the palace will be made available for your new friends" the king gestured to the Scarrans "for now. I suggest you make use of them. You look like you could use the rest. I know I could". The king walked out of the coutroom and up the stairs to his royal bedchamber, greeted along the way by many of his servants and staff, who were glad he had not suffered harm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "The first thing you can do, before we turn in for the night" Talannah told War Captain Kran irately "Is show my future husband how to set the controls for that frelling gun of his! He almost blew my head off on the way here!"  
  
The whole team laughed loudly at that. "You should be more careful with an unfamiliar weapon, sir!" added Kran gruffly "It's not that hard anyway. Look..." and pointed to one of the knobs on top of the gun. "I figured out what most of them are" Harrigan interrupted "But I would like to know if I can tighten up the blast radius at all". "That varies with the range setting, " explained War Captain Kran "which was what I was about to show you. In short – greater maximum range, less blast radius". Harrigan twisted the knob all the way to maximum range, saying "Nice and tight, that's the way", before putting the safety catches back on.  
  
A very bedraggled and out of breath Aeryn walked in through the coutroom door. When she saw the Scarrans, her rifle came up almost instinctively. But before she could fire, Harrigan called out "They're with me now, Aeryn. Lower your weapon". Aeryn did so reluctantly, but still kept a wary eye on Harrigan's new squad. The Scarrans just looked back at her unflichingly. "I've done what I can now" she revealed "The locals can take care of demobilising the army and all that goes with it. The king will probably put on a big victory parade tomorrow. With us, or at least you, right up front. I suggest we get some sleep". "Come on, team!" yelled Harrigan happily "You've got rooms across the hallway from us. Follow me!"  
  
Once the Scarrans and their gear were settled in their rooms, Chiana came bounding out of her room. The first thing she saw was the gigantic bulk of War Captain Kran going into his room. He turned to say "Hello, liitle lady" before retiring for the night and closing his room door, then locking it. Harrigan saw Chiana's mystified look, and said "We've made some new friends. I'll explain later. I'm tired". "I'm just glad you're OK" Chiana blurted out. "Me too" Harrigan replied, giving her a quick squeeze on the shoulder. "Get some sleep, Pip". Then Harrigan and Talannah returned to their own suite for the night, and some much-needed rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	20. Chapter 19 : Harrigan's Heroes!

Chapter 19 : Harrigan's Heroes!  
  
Up on Moya, cabin fever was really starting to kick in. "We've been cooped up here, hiding behind this moon, for several days!" Jool complained "Surely it's safe enough to come out by now?"  
  
Sikozu's patience was wearing thin. "In case you have forgotten" she stated, pacing up and down the dining room "there is a war on down there. If that Scarran warship sees Moya on its sensors, it will undoubtedly fire on us – and I have no desire to find out how much punishment Moya can withstand from the dreadnaught's guns before death. We should remain here until called. Aeryn or Dargo will surely comm us when the coast is clear. Even that Harrigan..." she frowns, still not quite sure where she stood about him "would call us in when it's safe to do so. I'd rather not spend any more time around that Scarran he's with than I have to, though". She shuddered at the thought of having to spend any more time in close proximity to a Scarran again.  
  
"Ladies!" interrupted Crichton "Calm down! We can't risk Moya until we're absolutely sure that hostilities have ceased down there". Jool just sat back, arms folded, looking at the table and saying nothing – clearly not happy. "But what we might do is send out a pod to beat the bushes a bit" he added, in an attempt to raise Jool's spirits a bit "Perhaps we may be able to comm Aeryn or Dargo and find out what's going on. What d'you think, Pilot?" The nearest clamshell lit up, but Pilot took a few seconds before replying. "Moya and I would find that solution agreeable, Commander" Pilot eventually decided "She is also anxious to know if Officer Sun, Chiana, and Ka'Dargo are safe. A transport pod will be made ready". And besides, Pilot added in the privacy of his own mind, it will put at least a temporary stop to the incessant arguing of the past two days!  
  
"I've got to check over the Prowler again" said Crichton, scratching his chin "so Sikozu gets this one, I think. Lady Orange, the DRDs should be preflighting a transport pod right now. If you could just take a short flit around, see what's going on, maybe contact Aeryn or the others, that'll be great". Sikozu just looked straight into Crichton's eyes for a microt or two, before saying "Very well. It can't be worse than listening to her moaning the whole time" , nodding at Jool, and walking off to the maintenance bay.  
  
Crichton flopped back in his seat, head in his hands. "Oh, dear" he groaned "Something's gotta give soon. Or when Aeryn, D, and Pip come back there'll be another war going on up here. I hope we can get down for some shore leave soon. All of us need it". "Indeed so!" added Noranti "I know I need to see if any local apothecaries have a number of herbs and other supplies we are in very short supply of. Not to mention the fact that Rygel's spent most of the past day on a food binge – so we've only got one crate of stale food cubes left for provisions until we can resupply".  
  
"Aeryn can deal with him" Crichton decided, not feeling up to dealing with Rygel's gluttony again "In the meantime, let's just wait to see what Sikozu finds out there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Down in the maintenance bay, Sikozu had just reached the first pod. "Is everything ready, Pilot?" she asked. "Yes, Sikozu" replied Pilot "The pod is free of defects and fully fuelled". She then opened the door and walked up to the pilot's chair, sitting down, and powering up the engines. The hum from the aft end of the pod increased in intensity and pitch as the pod lifted off the deck, turned around, and headed for the portside shuttle entry hatch.  
  
Once outside, Sikozu immediately saw the huge presence of the Cry Havoc still in geostationary orbit and immediately got on the commback to Moya. "That Scarran warship is still there" she reported warily "But sensors aren't showing active heavy weapons now. Anti-aircraft weapons are still functioning, so I'll try and stay clear and contact Aeryn or Dargo". "Got it" responded Crichton "Just be careful. Don't want you smeared across half the system, do we?"  
  
Sikozu snickered a little, and tried to get within comm range of Ithlin spaceport. However, whenever she was about to enter comm range, the Cry Havoc's AAA attempted to lock on to the pod. "Frell!" she growled, getting back on the comm "Crichton, I'll have to risk atmosperic entry. I can't get to comm range out here without the dreanaught locking me up". A short "Go to it, and good luck" from Crichton was her reply.  
  
After getting out of range of the Cry Havoc again, she directed the pod into planetary atmosphere and headed for the spaceport. As soon as she registered the spaceport comm transmissions, she started calling out on their private comms to Aeryn, Dargo, or Chiana. While no response coould be gained from Dargo or Chiana's comm badges, a bleary "Yes? What's up now?" from Aeryn came over the airwaves after that. A few microts later, Aeryn's sleep-dulled senses registered that it was her comm badge that the voice was coming from, and that the voice's owner was familiar to her. Grabbing the badge off the dressing table, she replied "Sikozu? That you? What's happened now?"  
  
"Crichton called it 'cabin fever'" Sikozu replied dryly "Being stuck on Moya behind that moon for two days straight was not doing anyone any good at all. Rygel responded in his usual way by going on a food binge, so we've only got one crate of stale food cubes left. Jool was her usual sullen self. Noranti wants to sample the local plant life and apothecary shops. So nothing that out of the ordinary, really. Is it safe to land yet?"  
  
"It's still rather hectic down here" explained Aeryn "but yes, it's safe to land. The war was thankfully short – it finished late yesterday. I'm glad that's over with. I'll see if Dargo and Chiana are awake yet, and we'll meet you at the spaceport". "No need to rush" cautioned Sikozu "I'll need to go and get Crichton and the others anyway. I'm just glad I got a few extra momens away from the bickering up there". Then she turned the pod around and headed back towards Moya.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Once back in space, she got on the comm back to Crichton. "So?" he replied "Can we safely stretch our legs a bit without getting them shot off?" "Aeryn believes so" Sikozu replied "It's still early morning down in the city. She was barely awake, and she's going to try and wake Chiana and Dargo as well, so we can safely take our time getting to the spaceport. I'll be back on board soon".  
  
"Yeeehah!" hooted Crichton, drumming his hands on the table "Our favourite ex-Peacekeeper gives this planet a clean bill of health! Everyone, pack for a holiday!" Crichton ran off to his quarters to get Wynona and a couple of chakan oil canisters, then stopped off for Rygel. "Hey, Buckwheeeeat!!" Crichton yelled happily "We're all going out for some fresh air, and you get to come too. Get in that chair and down to the maintenance bay, so we're all there when Sikozu gets back to pick us up". Then he knuckled Rygel playfully on the head before running down to the maintenance bay.  
  
"Grrr..." grumbled Rygel "I am a Dominar, Crichton, not a child's toy! Nevertheless, perhaps there may be some opportunity for profit to be had down there – and I'm fed up of eating food cubes! Must make sure the other get proper food more befitting my station in life as well...". He put his prized baubles back in their box, then sat back in his throne-sled and floated off to join the others.  
  
Jool and Crichton arrived first, within ten microts of each other. Another few momens and Noranti turned up, carrying a large bag over her left shoulder. Then Rygel's chair screamed in at top speed, almost clipping Noranti around the head. "Well, where's that orange lunatic now?" he barked once he'd slowed to a stop "Probably got herself in trouble again. Well, I'm not helping her out this time". No sooner had he finished, than a cloud of steam marked the pod's landing a few metras behind them.  
  
Sikozu opened the pod's hatch and leaned out. "Aeryn's going to meet us at the spaceport" she explained "Since she was going to wake Chiana and Dargo first, we should have almost a quarter-arn left to get there by now. We'd better be off". All of them stashed themselves in various chairs on the pod's small bridge, with Crichton taking over flight controls from Sikozu fro the trip down. "Just going out for a while, Pilot" John called over the comm "Don't wait up!" "We won't!" Pilot replied testily "Go on! You'll be late!"  
  
Crichton wheeled the pod around in a tight turn, and fed in full throttle. Once they left Moya, and after a chorus of complaints at the sudden acceleration, he brought their speed down to a more relaxed level. "Not so quick next time , please" asked Jool queasily. "Absoultely!" added Rygel. He had been separated from his chair at some point, and crawled back into it thankfully. "That wasn't good for the Royal body. Especially the Royal stomachs! I'm going to need a LOT to eat before I forget that!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Rewards come to those who wait, Spanky!" replied Crichton, but he refrained from speeding up again for the ladies' sake. The pod slipped throught the atmosphere without a hint of beeping from the threat receiver, although the radar warning display went yellow a couple of times.  
  
Aeryn took a quick shower before putting her PK uniform back on, along with her weapons. She slipped out of her room quietly, as she didn't want to alert Harrigan or those Scarrans of his either, then padded softly down the corridor to Dargo's room and knocked softly on the door. The door opened slightly, and Dargo (fully dressed) poked his head out of the gap. "What's happened?" he asked, with his hand on his qualta. Aeryn laughed slightly, saying "No Dargo, the war hasn't started again! Sikozu is bringing the others down in a transport pod. Go and get Chiana and meet me at the motor pool. Whatever you do, DON'T WAKE HARRIGAN! Or those Scarrans of his. We need a little private talk without Harrigan's over-sensitive ears picking up everything we say". "If you say so" Dargo replied. He understood her security measures, though he didn't think they were necessary. Oh well, he thought, I haven't lost a child to Scarran torture either – but these guys seem trustworthy to me.  
  
Dargo walked over to Chiana's room on the other side of the corridor after Aeryn had walked off down the stairs. Chiana stuck her head past the door after she opened it, saying "Hi, Dargo! What's..." before Dargo shushed her. "Quiet!" he whispered, placing one finger over her mouth to emphasise this "Sikozu and the others are coming down off Moya, and Aeryn wants to meet them at the spaceport". "I'm ready!" she replied gaily "I'll just get John and Talannah, and we'll be off!" Dargo shook his head from side to side, cutting her off. "No, Chi" he stated "Aeryn wants to talk to us all without them around. If anything comes up that they need to know, we'll tell them later. Besides, they're tired. Let them sleep off yesterday's exertions". He didn't exactly like it himself, but presumed Aeryn had a reason for the secrecy. Chiana grabbed her pistol, locked her room, and followed Dargo down the stairs.  
  
Down at the motor pool, Aeryn had procured a staff car from the guards. Though the buggy would have been quicker, it was also noisier. Plus, Harrigan and his new 'comrades' – she growled a little at his choice of squadmates – would notice its absence far more quickly. A momen or two later, Dargo and Chiana rushed out of the guard hut door. "Over here!" she yelled, sticking her head out of the window. The pair ran over and got in the back of the staff car.  
  
The gate guard lifted the bar, and Aeryn drove the staff car smoothly out of the palace grounds and off towards the spaceport. Shor looked up from where he was finishing off the last of the repairs to his car in one of the maintenance pits. "Hmm..." he pondered "Wonder where they're going?". When he saw which way they headed once out of the courtyard, he went on "Spaceport? And neither Harrigan or his woman are with them. I'll tell him about this once I've finished this off".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Then he growled "Yow!" as he got a static shock through his spanner. He turned back to the recalcitrant repulsor mount that he was working on before. "Right..." he growled "You WILL submit, you rotten rajnot of a machine..."  
  
Half an arn later, Harrigan woke up blearily from his place on the couch. "Tal..." he called "Bright is the day, and we don't want the victory parade to be planned without our input, do we? Get up!" The sound of female Scarran grumbling came forth from the main bedroom, and Harrigan walked in slowly to see that Talannah had pulled the covers over her shoulder and turned over into her pillow. "Mmmm..." Harrigan said happily, just taking in the sight of her lying there. Then he shook off those thoughts, and reached over and shook her shoulder. "Come on, dear..." he urged. She turned over and sat up to face him. "John" she asked plaintively "Can't I just get some more sleep for once?" Harrigan shook his head slowly. "No, dear" he said, grinning "We've got to get the refit preparations for the Cry Havoc started, and we should make sure we get our place in the victory parade – at the front, where we belong. Come on – get yourself up and ready, we gotta head off to the king's offices to wring concessions out of Orthal and the other allies for the refit expenses".  
  
Talannah looked up at the man she loved, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of him standing there with his hands on his hips, waiting for her response. She leant forward to kiss him, replying with "Since it's our ship, I'll do that. Just for you, my love". She grabbed her uniform and weapons and headed for their shower cubicle. Harrigan's moral stand was severely tested by teasing thoughts of Talannah in the shower, and it took all his willpower not to rush in and join her. Half an arn later, she finally stepped out with her uniform, swords, and Viper on, ready for whatever the universe might throw at them. Harrigan made a beeline for the cubicle as soon as he emerged, his footsteps sending small shockwaves through the floor in his haste. He wasn't in there so long, wanting to be about the day's business straight away. He muttered softly under his breath as he put his weapons back on. "Viper...check" came his slight growl "G8C and ammo, check... Love, can you help with these scabbards please?" he called to Talannah. She walked over to him and tightened the belt and shoulder straps, taking the opportunity to just run her fingers over his chest carapace, feeling it soften and bend under her fingers. "Hmm...niiice" she said seductively, before breaking away.  
  
"We'd better get Captain Kran and the others" Harrigan decided "The king may not let them into the negotiations, but I'd like them close by". "It lets them know we trust them as well" Talannah replied, as they headed for the door. "They'll need that. They're going out on a limb for us, and it'll help them to feel a part of it if they come along". When the couple emerged from their room, they found Captain Kran and the other Scarrans clustered around the door to Kran's room, talking. "Good morning, sir, ma'am" Kran greeted them "What's the business of the momen now?" "'Commander' will do, if you must address me formally" Harrigan told them "But as long as we're not in public, you can call me Harrigan, or John, if you like. I doubt Talannah would mind if you addressed her by name either". A nod from her direction confirmed this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Very well" Kran decided "What are we to do this morning?"  
  
"Most of what's left of the morning, and some of the afternoon as well most likely, will be taken up with wringing refit expenses out of Ithlin's allies" Harrigan said, exasperated "A lot of diplomatic wrangling. But I'll ensure we get what we need, even if I have to bang a few heads together. The king may not be able to get you admitted to the gathering" he continued more cautiously "but I want you close by, anway. Just outside in the atrium, most likely. I'm sure your recon specialist has something in his bag of tricks he can use to keep you abreast of what's happening inside". A grin and a nod came from that individual, as he patted his equipment bag.  
  
"That's settled then" Harrigan said, bringing one hand forward "Fall in, people". Kran and a couple of the others nodded to themselves, satisfied that things were as they should be; then the whole group moved in behind Harrigan and Talannah, instictively in patrol order. They went down the same stairs that Aeryn and the others took earlier, but turned the other way and went back towards the parlour that Harrigan used to make his entrance. When they passed a bunch of palace staff clearing away the rubble, Harrigan pointed out why. "This is where Talannah and I made our entrance to this floor before finding you lot" he explained "But, as you can see, I had a bit of a problem getting out". Kran's deep, gruff laughter startled the servants, who weren't aware of the Scarran's change in loyalties. Before they could run, Koronna said "Don't worry, we won't eat you. You're quite safe". "You had more than just a 'bit of a problem', dear!" Talannah reminded him archly, waving her finger under his nose "You got stuck in the dumbwaiter's lift shaft, and I had to jump on your shoulders to free you. If I hadn't, we'd be a permanent fixture in that wall!"  
  
Harrigan kissed the tip of her finger as it passed by, adding "It made a big entrance statement as well, which is good for the image, if not the wall. We're big-time people, and we do things in a big-time way". Talannah smiled, and reminded Harrigan that they were coming up on the parlour atrium. Harrigan's left hand flicked through the signal for 'dispersed formation' and moved in through the open doors with the Scarrans behind him.  
  
The room was quite large. Despite the hole in the wall from Harrigan's inpromptu target practice the day before, the room still looked fine. A large fountain occupied the centre of the room, blocking the view of the main entrance to the parlour – and also, Kran noticed, blocking those two diplomatic aides over there from seeing them easily. He crouched slightly and tapped Harrigan on the shoulder. The rest of the team followed their Captain's example and crouched down as well, panning their weapons ahead of them. "I see them, Captain" Harrigan whispered "I think one of you can have a little fun here. Koronna?" "Yes?" she asked, coming forward. "Can you knock those guys out quietly?" he asked. She smiled, whispering "Yes, SIR!" in reply. "Off you go, then" Harrigan urged. The big Scarran demo lady moved with surprising stealth, slipping up behind the civilian clerks without being heard. A swift CLUNK! marked skull hitting skull, then she dragged the bodies back to Harrigan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Tape!" Harrigan ordered. A roll of electrical tape was brought forward fromm the electronics specialist. Harrigan used up half the roll trussing the two aides up like mummies, and gagging them, in front of the fountain. "There" he said, satisfied with his handiwork "Much better, don't you think?" A chorus of soft laughs and sniggers of agreement came back from the Scarrans.  
  
"Time to go in now, I think" Talannah said "They'll probably be wondering where we are. If we take the initiative by moving in before we're called, the advantage lies with us. It shows we're people to be taken seriously. They may not like the breach of protocol, but that's not important right now – at least not to me". Talannah's left hand flicked through the sign for 'wedge formation' and moved to Harrigan's right side. Kran moved up on Harrigan's other side, with the others taking up their own places as they saw best.  
  
Inside, the Yoltur consul-general was trying to contact his aide over his comm. "That's odd" he said to the others "No response". Orthal's king replied "Could he have simply turned it off? I know that's happened to me once or twice". King Torthal spoke up next. "I had better summon Commander Harrigan for the next phase of negotiations anyway. Why don't you come out with me to check on your people while I do that?" Just as King Torthal and his colleagues were about to leave the table, a loud "Move in!" in Scarran came from the atrium. The doors swung in to reveal Harrigan's new squad moving in close formation into the room. Talannah's hand moved through various signals as she directed the others to various vantage points around the room. "SCARRANS!" yelled the Yoltur diplomat. Once he'd calmed down a little, he went on with "I thought the war was over?" "They're my new people" Harrigan explained "I persuaded them to sign on with me as my squad".  
  
"But King Torthal was telling us that a Scarran special forces unit was moving around the city recently" stated Orthal's king "And here we have a Scarran squad, equipped for battle, in the main diplomatic reception room. On top of this, we have had no response from our aides over the past few microts to our requests for assistance. You haven't killed them, I hope?"  
  
Harrigan stepped smartly up to the Orthal king, placing his face right in front of him. "I'm being nice to you because you're royalty, and an ally of King Torthal here" he growled softly, no more than three denches from his face "So I'll give one warning. Irrespective of their past affiliation, they are my people now. M-I-N-E, mine, get me? Anyone who moves against them will answer to me, Highness. You have no need to worry" he continued in a lighter tone "You're quite safe with them here. Squad, stay put. I'll go and show them where their aides are". The Scarrans nodded their assent to this order. Talannah moved out with Harrigan and the locals, which surprised the Yoltur representative. "Why is she with us, and not with the others?" he asked, waving one hand back to the reception parlour.  
  
Harrigan laughed, easing the tension in the air. "Not only is this lovely lady my first officer, she is also my 'matchless one' (he used the Old Scarran word again) and future wife. After we leave here, I intend to go back to my homeworld for a short while, where we will marry".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Talannah wrapped her left arm around Harrigan's waist, leaned up against him, and smiled lovingly up at him; he placed his right arm around her and returned the smile with equal intensity.  
  
"So you know a little of the Old Scarran language" the Yoltur diplomat replied, a little more easily. "I make a habit of studying dead languages; I wonder where you learned it?" "The Old Scarran language, and much of the old culture, Highness" Harrigan replied "Is not as dead as you think. But you'll have to find out the whys and wherefores for yourself. We're not telling". The Yoltur representative laughed easily, saying "Well, I suppose we all have our little secrets".  
  
Then King Torthal looked over at the writhing bundle by the fountain and burst out laughing. This only incensed the two aides further, even though they couldn't do any more than wriggle and groan. The recon specialist stepped forward. "Should I cut them loose now, Commander?" he whispered, producing a knife. "Better had" Harrigan replied regretfully "I think His Majesty has a purpose more useful than fountain ornaments for them". It took about ten microts for them to be cut free – the tape had been would around very tightly, several times.  
  
The two aides stood up, spluttering with indignation. The Yoltur clerk just walked over to his superior's side with a surly look on his face. The Orthal aide, however, went into full flow – ranting, raving, and generally carrying on about anything and everything. He obviously wasn't listening to reason, or even common sense – because he strode right up to Captain Kran and started berating him and tapping his chestplate. Eventually it percolated through his pride that this was not the safest thing to do. Kran just stared at him for several microts, then shifted his gaze to the offending digit. "Er... I'll just go and sit over here" the aide decided, and ran over to the wall seat by the outer door.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here" stated King Torthal "Perhaps we can get started on the day's business?" The small group turned to go back inside; though when they entered the reception room again, the King asked the Scarrans to leave. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave the room" he explained politely, but firmly "Talannah may stay, but if the rest of you could wait outside with the aides..."  
  
While the king was speaking, the electronics specialist slippped a small listening device to the recon specialist, who passed it to Talannah, who placed it in Harrigan's left hand. When the doors were shut, Captain Kran bade the others to sit down. "Better make yourselves comfortable" he told the squad "If I know politicians, they'll be at this for arns".  
  
Inside, the king asked everyone to sit. Refreshments were brought for all who requested them, and while the servant was pouring the king some contala tea, Harrigan stuck the listening device on the underside of the table and turned it on. "Testing, testing, one, two..." whispered Harrigan out of the side of his mouth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The recon specialist heard Harrigan's slightly tinny-sounding voice come over the small speaker they set up on the fountain edge, and turned to gave the thumbs-up to Captain Kran. Kran nodded, and beckoned the others to gather round.  
  
"Though the war is now over" read the King from the report on his monitor "Severe losses were sustained amongst the militia regiments and my Royal Guards. Though I mourn the loss of my guards, they were doing what the were trained to do, what they swore to do – to protect this realm until death. Though I'd rather they were alive, they instead sacrificed their lives to see that we kept ours. Commander Harrigan here also did a sterling job in command of the city's forces - " "I did have the help of Officer Aeryn Sun for much of that, Your Majesty" Harrigan interrupted, slightly embarrassed "And General Ka'Dargo as well. It wasn't all me".  
  
"Yes, yes" King Torthal continued, waving him off "Extensive damage was also inflicted on the perimeter defences of the city..."  
  
"Oops!" Koronna said outside "We did that!", finishing of with a rather un- Scarran giggle. "Quiet!" urged Captain Kran.  
  
"...but that can all be repaired, I am told, in approximately two solar months if we work around the clock. Replacing the fine men and women killed in action will of course take longer, but if our allies permit it..." , the Yoltur and Orthal representatives nodded, "...we will conduct a recruiting drive amongst their populations to replenish at least some of those losses. I also undertook to provide a suitable reward for you, Commander, in payment for your recent services. You requested a full refit of that dreadnaught you commandeered. Not only will that take two solar months, but all the zero-g qualified workers in our three cities, and a considerable amount of money"  
  
Orthal's king spoke up. "King Torthal" he revealed "There is, in our city, a Plokavian weapons dealer and his crew. Their ship should be on your spaceport's docking list. I expect they could be persuaded to assist. They may have equipment and weaponry that the Commander may need. For a fee, of course". The Yoltur consul spoke up. "Begging your pardon, sirs" he interrupted heatedly "but Plokavians sell all manner of weapons banned by most major authorities and independent governments! If it's worth money, they have it – rules or no rules. Novatron gas, seismic disruptors, yech..." he finshed, brushing some imaginary creature away.  
  
"What's all that about?" whispered Harigan to Talannah while the kings were talking about Plokavians. "Plokavians are good weapon dealers, it's true" she explained carefully "But much of their more...extreme...weaponry has been put on the proscribed lists. Poisonous gassses of the most revolting varieties, planet-cracking beam weapons, mutagenic bioagents, you name it. But they also do a good line of more conventional equipment that we'll need as well. They are among the best at refitting ships of all kinds. They'll be useful to have working with us". "That's good enough for me" Harrigan decided resolutely. "KING TORTHAL!" he yelled over the other voices. They quietened down. "We'll use him." Harrigan proclaimed "If their fee can be covered, and equipment paid for, get him over here so I can talk to him".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "You're actually going to employ a Plokavian?" the Yoltur representative asked in stunned surprise "If anyone suspects you have Plokavian weaponry on board, they won't let you pass through their space! What will you do then?"  
  
"This will be interesting..." Kran said, outside the doors. "Ten crindars says those kings won't let him do it" declared the remaining private. "Done!" replied Koronna. "Sssh!" hissed Captain Kran.  
  
"Number one" explained Talannah gleefully "If we have Plokavian weaponry on board, who's actually going to be able to stop us easily in any case? Number two, if they don't fire on us, why would we fire on them? Unless we're being paid to, of course – and then we'll smash enough of the fixed defences aside to render the rest worthless, thus increasing the possibility of a peaceful solution to such a crisis. Number three, of course is this. A quote from my John's homeworld.. 'Verily thou art not paid for thy methods, but for thy results; by which means thou shalt killeth the enemy by any means possible before he killeth you' (Author's note : From various Richard Marcinko novels). Basically, gentlemen, the only rule in war is 'Win' – all others are optional".  
  
"That's rather callous, isn't it?" asked the Yoltur representative, as the king of Orthal got on the comm to his Chamberlain to request the despatch of the Plokavian and his entourage "But I suppose it's just natural for a Scarran to think that way". Talannah laid her hand on Harrigan's to forestall any outpouring of wrath, and continued. "In war, diplomat" she said harshly "Scarrans are realists, if unsubtle ones. We use what works. Harrigan's species appear to think the same way, for the most part. If a little more restrained than Scarrans are".  
  
"The Plokavians are on their way" Orthal's king explained, cutting in "ETA, one arn. Perhaps, as it's lunch time, we should call for a small repast in the atrium". "Sounds good to me!" Harrigan exclaimed "I'll just tell my people". Harrigan stood up and straight-armed the doors open as he went out to his squad.  
  
"Get all that?" he asked the electronic specialist. He tapped the recorder he'd attached to the receiving unit. "Right here" he said. "You can relax for a while" Harrigan added "We've got lunch coming. We'll probably be here for the rest of the day sorting out the deal with the Plokavians – so if you guys want to get some rest or see the sights, go right ahead". "We wait here for you, Commander" Koronna replied firmly "Some of our gear needs routine maintenance anyway, recon over there needs his sleep – and truth be told, so do I. May as well get it after lunch".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "That's the way!" Harrigan laughed "You'll work, and sleep, on a full stomach". He hunted around for an intercom box, but didn't find one. "Right!" he grunted "We'll do this the loud way. Plug your ears, people. Screech warning!" "What is he going on about?" the Yoltur and Orthal representatives asked together. "You'll find out in a few microts if you don't plug your ears!" Koronna said, with a slight grin on her face. Since all the Scarrans had plugged their ears in some way, the others followed suit.  
  
Harrigan stuck his head out past the atrium doors and put as much lung- power as he could spare into his screech. Once the echoes had died away, it didn't take more than a couple of momens for a servant to turn up. "Right, you" Harrigan ordered "I've got two kings, one consul, six Scarrans, and me in here – and we're all very hungry. Get lunch in here for all of us, pronto". Then he went back to the others to explain the situation. "I've just yelled at a servant a bit, and told him to get lunch. That gives us about an arn or so before it gets here". He stretched his arms and yawned a bit. "now I'm going to get a rest. Someone wake me up when it gets here". Harrigan then found a spot in a corner of the room, prodded a couple of cushions from the wall seats into a makeshift pillow, and lay down for some shut-eye.  
  
Talannah just stood there, taking in the sight of him lying there resting, while a loving smile spread slowly across her face. Koronna came up beside her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She was startled a little, but soon relaxed when she saw who it was. "He must be having a civilising influence on you, Sub-Commander" Koronna said softly "You would have ripped someone's arm off in training if they'd tried that kind of thing". Talannah turned around to her ex-pupil when she heard those words. "I don't know about 'civilised', Koronna" she replied slowly "But I've definitely matured since meeting him – become a better woman and a better Scarran. I've only been with him a few solar months – but I don't ever want it any other way".  
  
"He is rather handsome, isn't he?" Koronna replied, scrutinising Harrigan's body as he rested. A slight hiss slipped between Talannah's lips before she brought it under control. Then she told Koronna in no uncertain terms that she'd not tolerate any intrusion between her and her future husband – from anyone. "So he's popped the question, has he?" Koronna said slyly, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm not the only one who's changed" Talannah replied "You were a rather quiet pupil, from what little I remember". "I still am, for the most part. I do hold myself apart from people – preferring to put my whole attention on the job. But being around 'reek' over there..." she pointed to the recon specialist, who was asleep with head resting on his backpack "...has taught me to keep my eyes open and examine all my surroundings have to offer. When the others in our group saw me taking an interest, they started talking back to me. But I must have hung around with the snipers for too long when off-duty – because I'm fairly withdrawn on the whole, I don't talk much to people I don't know". Then another thought occurred to her. "Do you think we'll meet any more like him?" she asked, pointing at Harrigan. "There's no one else quite like my John" Talannah said "But if you mean a man of the same species, then that may happen quite soon. Though I think we'll have to talk to Crichton first. John thinks we'll need his help for the next leg of our journey".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "But before the food turns up, I'll join my love for a rest" Talannah decided. She laid herself down by Harrigan, laid her head on his chest, and shut her eyes for a little sleep.  
  
Koronna laughed a little to herself, and went to sit alongside Captain Kran. "An interesting pair, aren't they" Kran prompted. Koronna smiled, a little sadly, before replying with "Talannah was definitely prideful, harsh, and career-obsessed back in the Deadhead training corp. Once she'd been out on a few short field missions after her training stint, she started mellowing and becoming more flexible. It's done her good that he's managed to reach her heart like he has. Both of them seem better for it".  
  
"You'd better get some rest" Kran said "There's still half an arn or so before the food is brought in". Koronna looked around. Even their sole remaining private had found herself somewhere to sleep. "May as well. You staying on watch, Captain?" she asked. Kran nodded. He'd noticed they way her expression had changed when Harrigan and Talannah were being discussed, but decided to wait and let her sort it out herself.  
  
A little over the predicted half-arn later, a number of servants came in with tables and chairs, setting them up in one corner of the room. Then another group, pushing trolleys, came in and laid the table with various kinds of savoury dishes. Kran walked over to the table to see what was on offer. "Koronna will be pleased" he muttered on seeing sweet and sour Morlian arachnid, then he turned to the other end of the table where he saw his favourite dish. "Kruldan Scorcher again." he said hungrily "We ARE lucky. Better wake the others..." and let off a piercing whistle.  
  
Harrigan was the first to wake. "What's up, Captain?" he asked. "Food's turned up, sir" Kran replied, adding "They've brought Kruldan Scorcher again!" Slowly the rest of the team got back up from their various resting places and walked over to the tables. "Come on, Koronna!" urged the electronics specialist "They've got your favourite". Her head snapped round. "Sweet and sour Morlian arachnid?" she asked hopefully. "Get over here before Kran eats it all" the private yelled.  
  
Harrigan gently stroked Talannah on the cheek, just taking the time to enjoy watching her sleepy smile as she slowly awoke. "Hmmm..." Talannah said softly, smiling back at him "Lunch here, is it?" Harrrigan got up, reaching down to help her up as well. "Does look that way, love" Harrigan decided. He sniffed the air, amelling something familiar. "Kruldan Scorcher again! YES!!" he exclaimed "Better make sure the good Captain doesn't eat it all. Come on!" Talannah followed at a more sedate pace, joining Koronna as she was heaping Morlian arachnid onto her plate.  
  
"Mind saving some for me?" she interrupted as Koronna was reaching for more. "Of course, Sub-Commander" she replied, moving off with her nonetheless large helping. Harrigan had already grabbed some Kruldan Scorcher and had secured seats for them both by the wall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Do you think the negotiations will go well?" Talannah asked between mouthfuls. Harrigan paused to think, a forkful of Kruldan Scorcher half way to his mouth, before responding with "Better than I'd hoped. The other diplo-guys don't like the fact that Kran's guys are still alive, or that you're with me – but they also feel very under the gun over not sending military forces. There'll be a lot of humming and hawing, arguing over minutiae, but we'll get what we need for the Cry Havoc. What I'm not looking forward to is talking to Crichton about getting back to Earth for a while. If anyone knows how to get back, he does. But it'll be difficult getting that out of him".  
  
The King and his colleagues came out to join them. Being around a bunch of hungry Scarrans at mealtime was definitely not the Orthal king's idea of a good time – especially when the recon specialist waved a haunch of pronger sinew at him and grinned. To be truthful, the Yoltur consul didn't like it either – but figured that his city had lost enough face already by not sending forces to their ally, without him adding insult to injury by showing distrust of those who did their job for them. "Roast pronger sinew, yes?" he asked "I shall be sure to have some. If you haven't eaten it all already".  
  
King Torthal came a little too close to Harrigan as he finished his Kruldan Scorcher. A punishing wave of spice-laden breath wafted over him, almost causing him to gag. Nose, ears, and eyes streaming, he sat down beside Harrigan. "What the hezmana are you eating?" he asked "I'm sure the vapours are stripping the paint off the walls in here". "That just shows the chef made it right" Harrigan explained, reaching for a jug of water and chugging the whole lot in one go. After putting it back on the table, he continued with "Kruldan Scorcher is a Scarran recipe – and it's just like its creators, extremely powerful and unsubtle".  
  
"Are things going as you expect?" the king asked. Harrigan laughed, adding "Talannah asked exactly the same thing, Your Majesty! They don't like my guys at all. But the king of Orthal will come round eventually – he's got to square it inside himself first. I expect he's feeling bad about not sending forces to help you. Give him an arn or two, and his coffers will open. The Yoltur consul I don't know about – I'm pretty sure we'll get something out of him, but I think he got given some fairly tight orders before he came here – so it may not be much".  
  
"We had better get back to the negotiations then, Harrigan" decided the king, gesturing to the reception room. "I'm sure your friends can finish all that off on their own". Harrigan gave Talannah a tight hug, urging her to follow him back in. She left her right arm around his waist, dropping her left arm to her side, and the pair of them walked back into the reception together.  
  
After the doors closed behind them, the politicos all sat down together. Several more had turned up while they were eating – they appeared to be part of the Yoltur delegation. Just before the king called the meeting to order, a ferocious knocking came from a side door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Over at the spaceport, the crew of Moya were having a few negotiations, and some outright yelling, of their own. "I don't know about you" Aeryn explained "But despite the previous few days, I find it extremely difficult to trust these Scarrans. We've been on the wrong end of Scarran wrath too many times for me to feel at ease around them. That Talannah's just bearable – but the new one? That giant, Kran? He looks like he's just aching for an excuse to hit something. All of them look at us like we're intruders"  
  
Dargo laughed at that. "What's so funny?!" Aeryn barked. "They're just being military, Aeryn. They're a tight-knit squad – of course they treat us like outsiders. We are! They accept Harrigan because Talannah's with him, and because he's probably in the same line of work as they are". Dargo became more subdued, and went on "They don't know who we are, or what we do. Harrigan's probably told them about Crichton, so that's why they seem a bit more friendly to you, John".  
  
"Scarrans who seem to like me" said Crichton "Well, that IS a surprise. Didn't think that would ever happen". "They may not" Sikozu interjected from her vantage point on the ceiling of the pod "Harrigan does know you, Crichton – and that is probably what's keeping them in line. They consider us allies of a friend, nothing more. We should be wary". "Why all this brou-ha-ha?" asked Rygel "They are willingly giving us money! Quite a lot of money, too. We won't go short for a while yet. I couldn't care less if they're Scarrans – they're obviously rich Scarrans, and they're sharing the wealth with us. We should stay until they stop giving us more money – then we get the yotz out of here!"  
  
"I think we should leave as soon as it is polite to do so" said Jool uneasily "Just saying 'Scarran' freaks me out. Actually having any close by – uurrrgh! I'm glad that I haven't seen that really big one – Kran, you said? – and the two women don't sound that nice either. It's as much as I can take being around Talannah". Then she thought of something else "I don't think they should be staying on Moya, either. Harrigan's a take- charge military type, and those Scarrans are the same kind of people as him. They like strong authority. If they hang around, they'll start giving orders and expect them to be obeyed – generally treating Moya like any other military ship. We don't work like that. We've become like family – a rather dysfunctional one at times, but family nonetheless. Let's not jeopardise that".  
  
"OK, guys" Crichton said, scratching his head. "What about you, Chi?" "I don't much mind either way, old man" she replied "They've helped us out, well Harrigan has, when they didn't have to. I say hang around for a while, enjoy the sights, see the victory parade – have a bit of a holiday. Just relax".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Right, here's what I think" Crichton decided after a few momens thinking. Aeryn and the others turned towards him, ready. "We'll stay for the victory parade. I don't think either Scorpy, Commandant Cleavage, or the Scarrans – OK, the Scarran government – knows we're here for the time being. I think Harrigan wants to talk to me soon anyway – he seems to have something brewing he wants to talk about. I'll see what he wants and get back to you on that – we'll talk about what help to give together. Then we resupply and move on".  
  
"You've actually come up with a sensible plan for once, Crichton" Aeryn said "I can't say I like it, but I'll go along with it". Dargo nodded, adding "It's good for me". "Me too" said Chiana "Dargo wants to stay in case he gets to be in the victory parade with Harrigan". "So what?" Dargo glowered "I played my part, I should get the recognition that deserves". "Not me" decided Aeryn emphatically "Now that the war's over, I'm perfectly content to fade into the background. Too many people know what we did here already – sooner or later the Scarran government, Peacekeepers – especially Scorpius or Grayza, and any number of bounty hunters will catch on to our presence here. The less there is for them to sniff out, the safer we become".  
  
"I will go along with this plan, Crichton" Sikozu stated "You seem to be looking objectively at the situation for once. Since they have helped us financially, we do owe them something. When we find out how we can discharge our obligation, we should do so as soon as is practical and be away". "Always good to have you on side, Sputnik" Crichton laughed. Then he looked around for Noranti. She wasn't there. "Where's granny?" he asked. "Wrinkles?" said Chiana "She went herb-searching. A whole bunch of disgusting but medically useful plants were supposed to be sold around here. I think she's looking for something to liven up her stews as well". "Good" Crichton said "We have an agreement, then".  
  
Back at the palace, the king opened the side door to see who was there. "Is Commander Harrigan there, Highness?" came a voice Harrigan recognised as Shor. "Yes, young man." The king replied "Make it quick". "Yes, Highness" Shor replied, before running over to Harrigan and Talannah. "Sir?" he gasped, catching his breath. "Yes?" Harrigan whispered, tapping Talannah on the arm to get her attention. Once he had the attention of both of them, he explained why he was here. "Aeryn and the others headed out in the direction of the spaceport this morning, while you were still asleep" Shor revealed "I was still busy fixing the car, or I would have contacted you earlier. That Nebari wouldn't stop talking – they seem to be meeting up with someone. I'm surprised they didn't take you two as well".  
  
"They aren't part of our unit, Shor. They're just friends" Harrigan told him. "While I would have appreciated being told, they're under no obligation to do so. They probably wanted to sort a few things out amongst themselves. If it's about us, we'll find out soon enough anyway. Why don't you stop out at the buffet? I don't think the scarrans have eaten everything yet...". "Sounds good. I haven't even had breakfast" he said eagerly. "Try the Kruldan scorcher, if you're brave" Harrigan prompted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Hello, Shor" Captain Kran said as he approached the table. The other gathered round to observe this newcomer. "Er...hello" he said. Shor was a little frightened. Everything he had been told about Scarrans in school and then by his parents said that Scarrans were violent and untrustworthy. This didn't jibe with what he saw here – they seemed curious, but not hostile. "How do you know who I am?" he asked. "The Commander told us that you helped him earlier and described you" Kran told him. Shor nodded, before the electronics specialist asked "Are you joining our unit?". "Harrigan hasn't asked yet" Shor said, thinking about it "But he did say to stay close, so perhaps he may do. I'd like that. The militia officers have taught me how to shoot, and how to strip down and clean pulse guns, and...".  
  
The private placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him. "You can explain after lunch" she said, smiling at him. Shor smiled back, slightly embarrassed, before following her over to the table "The others haven't eaten it all by any means. I'm Ryalla, and you are...?" "Shor." he said, loading up his plate "All I did was give Harrigan and Talannah a lift back to town". "He must have liked what he saw, or he wouldn't ask you to stay" Ryalla said encouragingly. "Harrigan said something about Kruldan Scorcher. What's that?" Shor asked. Ryalla laughed out loud, startling him. She's got a nice laugh, Shor thought to himself, and seems quite agreeable. "It's a very spicy meat stew" she explained "Very few people eat it. Only Captain Kran and Commander Harrigan indulge amongst us". "I'll try a little bit..." Shor decided, taking a serving spoon. Ryalla squeezed his shoulder in encouragement, which almost caused Shor to drop the spoon and splash gravy on the pair of them. Kran looked over to watch his reaction.  
  
Shor swallowed a couple of spoonfuls. "Hmmm..." he mused "Hot, but not too..." Then the full force of the recipe hit him all at once. "GREAT STEAMING STRYKERS!!" he screamed, then took a running jump and landed face-first in the fountain, gulping down the water as fast as he could in an attempt to soothe his burning tongue, throat, and stomach. After a half a momen, the pain had subsided enough to talk.  
  
The new members of the Yoltur delegation were really annoying. All they wanted to do was stonewall and obstruct, Harrigan thought, they don't feel obligated to chip in at all. Just then they heard Shor's scream as the Kruldan Scorcher did its work. Harrigan sniggered, saying "Oh, yeah! Shor's got a proper screech down pat already. He'll be right at home with us". "That's just cruel, love" Talannah chided him "Getting that young man to eat Kruldan scorcher without warning him about it first". "One of the team would have told him" Harrigan reassured her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Perhaps we should get down to business?" urged one of the Yoltur delegation. "I've been trying to do that for the past ten momens" Harrigan growled, getting up and walking around to them "One would think that you had a hidden agenda that you are not sharing with your allies. That is not the mark of a good neighbour. It's the mark of a spy. Spies get shot, or decapitated – with their heads placed on spikes on the city walls. Wanna choose?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan just stood there, staring at them, from a vantage point no more than four denches from their faces. "Military strong-arm tactics don't faze me" one Yoltur diplomat sneered "My time in the army has inured me to that". Harrrigan smiled nastily. "Oh, frell" Talannah whispered "The dren's about to hit the windmill now". "Never challenge a crazy man or a Scarran" Harrigan declared "because neither will back away. Since I probably have a bit of both in me, you haven't got a chance. An example must be made of you". He then grabbed the struggling diplomat by the belt, heaved him up off the floor, and threw him through the doors and into the fountain.  
  
"Right, that's one problem solved" he said, rubbing his hands together. Then he stomped over to the other assistant, who raised his hands in front of his face. "That is the king's son, Harrigan!" the Yoltur consul-general barked "You may be able to get away with bashing a low-rank diplomat, but not royalty". "You're the Yoltur king's son, are you?" Harrigan asked him. The man nodded. "Very well. Then listen, and listen good. Your city and this one are allies. This city has helped you out before. Now it's your turn to reciprocate. If you're father's being a bit tight on the purse- strings, you can remind him that his domain would have fallen in short order after this one – and there would be no allies alive to help him then. Since you either didn't or couldn't send military aid, you can help provide compensation for those who did. Not just my guys, but rebuilding expenses for the city walls and medical assistance for the wounded, to name but two things. Or if you'd prefer, I can get my guys back on board a ship and fly over to explain it to him myself".  
  
The royal son of Yoltur shuddered at the thought of Harrigan and his Scarrans stomping through the royal chambers, yelling at his father the king. Our troops are good by this world's standards, but we aren't up to the standards of this strange offworlder OR the Scarrans – we'd not be able to stop him doing whatever he wants to do. "I'll comm him and see what I can do" he said "But I can't guarantee anything". Harrigan gestured to the holotable, saying "Go to it, then"  
  
Outside, the doors banged open and the scream of the ballistic diplomat got closer as he flew through the air and splashed down in the fountain. He got out of the fountain dripping water, and looked straight into the faces of five Scarrans and one Sebacean who was trying not to laugh. He stalked off to the other side of the room to dry out, completely ignoring the others present.  
  
Shor, who had dried out a bit by now, looked over at Ryalla and laughed. "That went some way to offsetting the embarrassment of the Scorcher incident" he said "Harrigan's obviously getting down to business in his own unique way". "You said you know how to field-strip guns?" Ryalla asked. "Yes, why?" Shor asked quizzically. "Mine need a checkover. Are you up to it?" she teased him, waving a finger under his nose. Shor grabbed the waving digit, kissed it, and walked over with her to where her gear was. Ryalla looked pleased with herself as they did that, while Shor was wondering what the frell possessed him to flirt with a Scarran woman like that. Well, I don't suppose she minded much, he thought while looking over at her, or I'd be messily dead by now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Ryalla's made a new friend, I see" Koronna remarked sourly. "I see them" remarked Captain Kran "I don't think Ryalla's taken complete leave of her senses. She's got him doing the field maintenance on her rifle by the looks of things. At least she's come up with a way of testing him that he seems to like. He seems to like her – perhaps he's trying harder to impress her". "Let's go see" Koronna urged, slipping around the fountain with Kran close behind.  
  
They saw Shor in front of several components laid out on a cloth. He prodded a couple of connections to the main coils, which appeared a bit fragile. "Ryalla, is there a spare coil over there? This one's fried" Shor muttered, throwing the dead component over to her. "Catch!" she replied, throwing the replacement over gently. Shor connected the new one in, then reassembled the rifle slowly and carefully. The size of the plasma rifle threw him off a bit, but he soon became accustomed to it. He finished off the check by running a tech scanner over it. "Clear and green, Ryalla" he reported. "Test it, then" she ordered.  
  
Shor looked around for a suitable target, before seeing the drink glass of the Yoltur diplomat on the other side of the room. He drew the rifle close in to his shoulder, flipped the power to the lowest setting, placed the crosshairs where the glass will be when he swallows, then... Just as the wet diplomat takes a drink of water, the whine of the plasma gun was followed almost immediately by the noise of his glass shattering all over the floor. "Sweet" he proclaimed, handing the rifle back to Ryalla. "Not bad" she said, surveying Shor's handiwork "You'll need more training, but you're showing some promise already"  
  
Ryalla sensed Shor looking at her. "Like what you see?" she teased. Shor turned bright red and looked down at the floor. "S-s-s-sorry ab-ab-bout tha-t-t" he stuttered "Haven't seen a Scarran woman at close quarters before". He reached up to the knot on her head where the little hair she had was tied up out of the way, and flicked it once or twice. "Didn't think they had hair either. Talannah doesn't".  
  
"Koronna doesn't either" Ryalla pointed out. Shor slipped a little closer as Ryalla continued her explanation with "Most Scarrans don't – either they depiliate or they just don't have the right genes. I like it though". "It suits you" Shor said, lying down on the floor by her sleeping bag. He rested his head on the bag, saying "I'm too tired from fixing my car. Do you mind?" "I'll join you" she said, laying down beside him and putting an arm over his waist.  
  
"That bears watching" growled Captain Kran to Koronna. "I won't have her messed about by some fly-by-night Sebacean. Keep an eye on them. Not too close – but close enough to discern his intentions". Koronna nodded and went back to checking her demo gear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Inside the reception room, the negotiations continued. After the airborne aide adventure, things started going more the way Harrigan wanted – even if the King's allies looked over at Harrigan warily every time they made a proposal, in case he looked like throwing any of them out as well.  
  
One arn in, another knock came on the side door. Harrigan opened the door slowly, saying "Yes?" to those standing outside. "We were told that someone here requested our services" the taller one stated "May we come in?" "If you happen to be Plokavian shipfitters, yes" said Harrigan, turning back to the king. He nodded, just as the Plokavian said "Yes, we are". "Got a job for you, I have" Harrigan explained after they had both got themselves refreshments "A big one too. Very big. I want a complete refit of my ship. You'll have the Ithlin spacedock at your disposal, and every zero-g qualified worker in Ithlin, Orthal, and Yoltur to call upon. How about it?"  
  
"It sounds a very interesting endeavour" the shorter Plokavian said "But why do you need us? You undoubtedly have engineers of your own". "Not ones who have the level of skill my Talannah here says that Plokavians have" Harrigan replied, pointing at Talannah "Plus I want some stuff that only Plokavians can get for me. If you want to be the Plokavians in question..." Harrigan left the question hanging in the air. "So what are we working with?" asked the tall Plokavian. Talannah got on the comm to space tracking, telling them to get a visual of the Cry Havoc on the holotable.  
  
"There it is" Harrigan proclaimed proudly "The ESV Cry Havoc. Approximately 35 kilometras long. Only came equipped with a small portion of its weaponry, too large a crew capacity for my needs, and weak engines. I want you to fix that". "That is a Fortress-class superdreadnaught" the shorter Plokavian said with awe "Only one has been built. How did you get hold of it?" "What I want to know" probed Talannah suspiciously "Is how you knew what kind of ship it was, and how many there are". "Me too" added Harrigan, moving behind them to cut off their escape.  
  
The shorter one cracked first. "We were sent here on a contingency basis by the Scarran navy. If the invasion succeeded, we would use the captured spaceport and its workers to finish the loadout. Thankfuly, the Scarran Hierarchy seems to have written off the deposit they paid us". "So you know the ship" Harrigan said, prodding him in the chest. "We do" the taller one explained, slipping a chip into the holotable. The original projected loadout appeared on the model, new equipment winking into place on various parts of the display. "That is the original loadout requested by the Hierarchy. An invasion troop-carrier. Will this be the same as you request?"  
  
"Nope" Harrigan replied "Got something much different in mind. Talannah, feel free to jump in and explain things if you need to...". Then Harrigan launched into a full accounting of what was required. The Plokavians consulted amongst themselves, looking over at the blueprints occasionally, before replying "It can be done. But almost 90% of crew capacity must be removed, along with associated support machinery". "Make that 95%" Harrigan ordered "Gives you a bit more room to play with, enough crew capacity for our needs; plus space to house guests and haul cargo. We shouldn't need more than 2500 crew capacity. Just make those quarters single staterooms – all of them." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Put them in two blocks – up front near the bridge, and further back near the first fighter bay".  
  
"Then we have a deal, I believe" the taller one said, holding out his hand "We have the equipment and weaponry you require on hand. Even the seismic disruptors. Our fee will, however, be large : 600 million crindars base. We will give a 20% discount for the use of your workers and spacedock. Total fee : 480 million crindars".  
  
The Yoltur consul almost blew his top. "480 million?" he raged "Great Goddess, that's huge! Even accounting for the fact that our three cities will share the burden, we'll end up draining our resources to dangerous levels!" "Yes, we will have to make sacrifices" the Orthal king explained "But better sacrifices of money now, than sacrifices of lives and freedom under the Scarran jackboot. Begging your pardon, ma'am" he finished, bowing slightly in Talannah's direction. "No offence taken" she said "I'm not part of the Hierarchy any longer". Then she pondered the deadlock that they found themselves in. "Perhaps if you reduced your fee to 350 million crindars" she asked the Plokavians "they could be persuaded to accept it". "390" stated the taller Plokavian. The king shook his head, pointing down. "375 million" Harrigan decided "Since you did get to benefit from the Hierarchy's largesse as well. So? Do we have a deal?"  
  
The two Plokavians started jabbering to each other, pointing at the holotable occasionally. After a few momens, they turned back to Harrigan. "For 375 million crindars, it will be done" the shorter one said wearily "We'll need every last worker you can get us in addition to our own, and it'll still take three solar months, but it can be done. Barely". The taller one held out his hand again. Orthal's king placed his on top. Yoltur's consul hummed and hawed, but after Harrigan let a crackle run over his arms he placed his hand on top of the others. Then King Torthal, and finally Harrigan. "What about the Scarran female?" asked the short Plokavian. "Harrigan commands" Talannah explained "If it's good enough for him, it's good enough for me". "Thanks, dear" Harrigan said lovingly over at her. Talannah smiled back and stood watching them. "Well?" she prompted.  
  
Harrigan pushed the pile of hands down slightly, then lifted his up. "Done!" he said "Get to it! King Torthal, if you could please get all the zero-g workers ready to go ASAP?" "That will be best done tomorrow morning" King Torthal replied "The people will then be as well rested as they're likely to get. Work can start tomorrow. But the yard managers will need to hear from you now, to get the dock ready for your needs". He then summoned a military aide to escort the Plokavians to the spaceport. "Despite the enormous layout I've just committed to" he said dryly "You can keep your rooms in the palace until your ship is refitted. Your Scarrans likewise, although some of the servants may not like that. Will your other friends be staying as well?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "For a little while longer, I think" Harrigan explained carefully "The close company of Scarrans is straining them more than I realised. Their previous experience with Scarrans has been tragic on a personal level. I'll need to get a little help from them, but they will probably want to be away from here afterwards. Our driver reports they left for the spaceport this morning. They should be back by now. I'll talk to them".  
  
Once the Plokavians' footsteps had died away, the king continued on a happier note. "There will be a victory parade tomorrow" he explained "For the people to welcome their troops after the war. I'd like you, your lady here, Officer Sun, and the Luxan to be at the head of the procession – in the place of honour". Talannah ran over and flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. Harrigan returned the hug with equal fervour, murmuring sweet nothings in Scarran in her ear all the while.  
  
When the separated, Harrigan said "Myself and Talannah would be very pleased to be there. General Ka'Dargo as well. But Officer Sun no longer earns her living that way any more – she prefers to put that part of her life behind her and remain anonymous". "As you prefer" King Torthal replied "I suggest you apprise your Scarran comrades of the situation, and Ka'Dargo as well. I'm going to get some sleep".  
  
As the king went out of the side entrance, Harrigan and Talannah went back into the atrium. The recon specialist was awake, ordering more drinks for the squad, when he saw them coming. "Double that" he ordered, shooing the servant out and waking Captain Kran. "How are the negotiations going?" Kran asked. "They're done" Harrigan told him "We eventually got what we wanted. I'm sure you noticed the ballistic clerk earlier..." Kran laughed at that "...which proved to be just the catalyst required to jump-start the negotiations. We've all got three months as guests in the palace until it's done".  
  
"Very good, sir" Kran said. When the rest of the unit roused themselves, Talannah told them of the results. "A servant just got a message from the local police HQ" Shor revealed "Dad's going totally off his block wondering if I got myself killed in the war. He's got the police out looking for me – but they can't get in the palace. I'd better contact him..." The electronics specialist rose up in front of him, raisng a hand to stop him. "No need for a public phone" he told Shor, tapping his bag "I can hook you in from here". He was as good as his word – the Scarran swiftly assembled a communit from various components in his bag, switched it on, and pulled Shor over. "Go on..." he prompted. Ryalla stood beside him as he punched the number in, and soon a picture came on the small screen.  
  
After a quarter-arn, Shor finally managed to talk his father down. "I'll come round to the palace and pick you up" said the slightly tinny voice, before the call was cut. "Shor?" asked Ryalla. "Dad wants to come and take me home" Shor explained "Despite the fact I'm legally responsible for my own actions, he wants to take me back – whether I want to go or not. He doesn't like the military at all". Harrigan stepped up to Shor and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll sort that out right now"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "ATTENTION TO ORDERS!" boomed Harrigan. Everyone in the room, including Shor, stood to attention. "On this day, at 2030 hours local time, we welcome pilot-trainee Shor to the ranks of the 1st Deep Space Irregulars. Our first recruit! What say you?" A loud cheer came from the Scarrans, and Shor got the surprise of his life when Ryalla gave him a long, passionate kiss on the mouth. This was greeted by a louder cheer and a laugh. She then whispered a few words to him, after which he nodded.  
  
A slightly chubby male Sebacean stormed up to the door, with a young woman in tow. The Scarrans, and Harrigan, had secreted themselves out of sight – so all the man saw was Shor. "Son?!" he shouted "Where the frell have you been?" Before Shor could explain, his father launched into a tirade at the military for 'stealing' his boy to fight their battles. "And you've driven me mad as well!" the young lady yelled at Shor, stepping up to him "Going away with that wild man Harrigan and his soldier mates!". She then proceeded to give him a stinging slap on the face. Before she sould land a second blow, Shor barked out one of the words Ryalla had spoken to him earlier.  
  
The landscape virtually sprouted Scarrans of all shapes and sizes, the squad moving up behind their newest comrade. Ryalla had grabbed the girl's wrist in an iron grip, and explained a few of the fact of life in regard to Shor's new status and how easy it would be to crush every bone in her hand to powder. "What was that you shouted to bring this lot down on us?" Shor's father asked. "It was Scarran" Shor said "It just means 'Contact!' Ryalla there told it to me". He pointed out which one was Ryalla.  
  
"So which of you is responsible for luring my son away from his family?" Shor's father demanded. Harrigan stepped forward, saying "No-one 'lured' him anywhere. He helped myself and Talannah when help was needed. He told us of his prefernce for a military life, and the experience he had already accumulated toward that end. His exceptional driving led me to recruit him into my unit. He still needs a little toughening up, but he's showing promise as a pilot already. He'll be very useful".  
  
Ryalla nodded,and smiled a little as well. "So" the Sebacean girl said angrily "If signing Shor up into your band of marauders wasn't enough, you've enticed him away with a Scarran tra-". Harrigan slapped his hand over her mouth, whispering "Don't go there. The rest of them are very short-tempered when it comes to people insulting their squadmates. Koronna especially won't like you slagging off a younger Scarran woman in front of her". "Who's she?" the girl asked belligerently.  
  
When Koronna stepped forward, Shor's father almost lost his lunch. "My chief bodyguard's smaller than her!" he exclaimed in shock . "My speciality is demolition" Koronna said, answering his unspoken question "I blow stuff up. I like blowing stuff up. If Ryalla and Shor were recreating in your car, I could blast the back off it without them noticing".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Have you, son?" asked Shor's father. "No!" Shor laughed back "Even if Ryalla was agreeable, I've got a bunch of new things to learn. I'll barely have time to breathe, let alone..." and left the last part hanging in the air.  
  
"He's with us now" Harrigan said, finishing the argument "His unit will look after him, train him, see that he has what he needs. Life in our unit will be hard for him, but rewarding. If you would be off, sir" he continued "We should be off to meet our allies, and you're in the way. Pack up!" Harrigan yelled "Move out!" The Scarrans pulled all their gear apart and put it in their backpacks; Ryalla made Shor do all of hers, 'just to get him used to it' as she said.  
  
"She's a hard taskmaster, Dad" Shor said in passing "But such a beautiful one, don't you think?" and grinned. "Move it, trainee!" Ryalla barked, slapping him on the shoulder. Shor waved goodbye and ran to catch up with Captain Kran. A persistent cry of "Move it! Move it! Move, move, move!" came from Ryalla's direction as she urged Shor onwards. "Don't worry" Harrigan reassured him "We'll train him up right. He'll be fine, and a credit to his family. Gotta go!" He than ran off as fast as he could to catch up with the rest of his unit.  
  
When they got back down to the front courtyard, Aeryn's staff car was just pulling up with Crichton and the others jammed in the back. As they all piled out, Harrigan collared Crichton and explained the situation. "Everything went well this end. The victory parade's on for tomorrow, the king wanted to borrow Aeryn and Dargo for that, as well as Talannah and I". "No" said Aeryn flatly "I did that as a favour for you, and now I wish I hadn't. It reminds me of Peacekeeper service, and all that went with it. That part of my life's behind me now - permanently". Harrigan shrugged, adding "That's pretty much what I figured, so I told the king that as well. He didn't much like it, but he'll get over it. What about you, Dargo?"  
  
"Absolutely! Count me in!" Dargo exclaimed happily "I understand Aeryn's reticence, but don't share it. If the locals want to shower me with gifts, applause, and commendations that's fine by me!" "Thought you'd say that!" Harrigan laughed, slapping him on the back "Be out in front of the palace at 11am tomorrow morning. Crichton..."  
  
After the others had gone back up to their rooms, Harrigan took Crichton aside. "I need to ask you one last favour" he asked "We want to go back to Earth for a short while after the ship's refitted. Since we don't know the way back, perhaps you can help out" "You do realise, don't you, that wormhole travel is highly dangerous?" Crichton told him "Not to mention that a bunch of weird-ass craetures have taken it on themselves to act as wormhole police, so any trip by you may draw their attention. Most of all, this capability must not fall into the hands of any of the major powers".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Can you put any necessary gubbins in a box that we can stick on the hull?" Harrigan asked "Koronna can rig up a demo charge in with it, so when we get back we'll just jettison the box, hit the charge, and no incriminating evidence for anyone to find. How about that?"  
  
"I'll discuss it with Aeryn and the others" Crichton said "They'll scream blue murder about it, but should come round eventually. The only real problem is, since the last wormhole to Earth was destroyed, I'll have to create another – which I haven't done before. I know the theory – but no practical experience. What ship are you taking, anyway? That little black one?"  
  
"No way" Harrigan responded "Now I've got the Cry Havoc, I'll use that. We'll take that, and ride in style". "Whoah!" said Crichton in shock "Will that thing manoevre well enough in the wormhole? And what about the effect such a large ship will have on Earth when it arrives?" Harrigan mulled that over for a momen or two before answering. "It should" he replied carefully "It's getting bigger engines, so we'll have more speed and manoeuvrability to go along with the bigger guns. Just as long as you can make a nice, big, wormhole for us to ride in. Now we'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day".  
  
Harrigan jogged off to his room, with Crichton following more sedately behind him. "Oooooh, boy" Crichton muttered as he walked up to his and Aeryn's room "Harrigan doesn't ask small favours, does he? Oh no, not him..." "What favour?" asked Aeryn, picking up Crichton's faint griping. "Into the lions den I go..." he muttered under his breath, before picking up the volume again . "Harrigan wants to go back to Earth for a while" Crichton explained "That means wormhole. He wants my help". "WHAT?!" Aeryn yelled "No, a thousand times no! What happens if that 'Einstein' finds out, and asks you to explain yourself? Or any of our vast list of enemies catch up with him? I don't trust those Scarrans not to run to the Hierarchy with anything you give them, to collect a fat reward and commendation".  
  
"Aeryn, dear!" Crichton pleaded softly "1) I actually trust Harrigan. He may have been a little odd back on Earth, but he'd always come through for you if you needed him to. Turn-around's fair enough, 2) Harrigan and his lady seem to have those other Scarrans under their firm control. Even Kran won't go against them. Safe enough, I think, and 3) After all that money they gave us, which they didn't have to do, don't you think they've earnt a little trust from us? I wouldn't mind sending Dad a short tape saying how we're going. I'll get Harrigan to bring back some chocolate, icecream, and other food. Rygel will be in gastronomic heaven for a month when Harrigan brings back popcorn, sugar, chocolate, and stuff for him! I still haven't shown you how to barbecue a good Earth steak yet, so I'll get Harrigan to bring back some of that and a barbecue as well – we've got gas here, so no shortage of fuel..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Dargo and the others overheard Crichton and Aeryn arguing, and came in to find out what the problem was. "Harrigan wants me to rustle up a wormhole for him to go back to Earth for some shore leave" Crichton explained. "That is not a good idea, Crichton" Sikozu told him "Do not let you friendship with him blind you to reason. This knowledge you have must be kept secret to protect it, you, and by extension, us from attack by the major powers. Since you have declined to assist the Peacekeepers..." , everyone substituted 'Scorpius' here, "...with their research program to help prevent Scarran domination, I must conclude that you consider the knowledge too dangerous to disperse to anyone. Besides, I would not trust those Scarrans, friends or not".  
  
Dargo countered this with "You have no experience with military personnel, do you? While I don't like Scarrans either, Sikozu, these have pledged their loyalty to Harrigan. For them to do that for a non-Scarran is a major undertaking on their part. If Harrigan gives his word to keep the knowledge secure, I think we can believe him".  
  
Strangely, Noranti spoke up on Harrigan's behalf. "Though I do not know about wormholes" she said "I do know people. There is no sense of misdirection or untruth about this Harrigan. If he says he will do something, he will do it. He can be trusted, I think".  
  
"You've seen him with Talannah. Incurable romantics, the pair of them. I think he wants to go back to Earth to marry her" said Chiana, smiling "Whatever else they may want to do there - I do remember that they were going to report back on how you were, amongst other things – I think that Harrigan can be safely trusted with what you know, John".  
  
"I'm calling the issue on the table" stated Crichton finally "All those who believe we should not give Harrigan any wormhole knowledge, say 'Nay'". Aeryn, Jool and Sikozu voted 'Nay'. "All those who say we can trust Harrigan and his people with wormholes, say 'Aye'". Dargo, Chiana, and Noranti voted 'Aye'. "Right" Crichton decided "With three against and three in favour, I'll exercise my casting vote. Help will be provided". When Aeryn looked away, Crichton elaborated on his discussion with Harrigan. "He did actually bring up the security issue himself, Aeryn" Crichton explained "He suggested having his demolition expert rig a charge in the phase-shifter/stabiliser, so he can blow it after they return. I'll talk to him about wormhole navigation tomorrow, after the parade; but apart from that, he's as good as he's going to get".  
  
"I hope you are right in placing your trust in Harrigan, I really do" said Aeryn bluntly "Because if you are not, wormhole knowledge will make its way into the hands of those whose only thought is to use it as a weapon. Whole planets, systems even, could disappear for ever". "I know, love" Crichton soothed her "But Harrigan can be trusted. Not because he's human – you remember what some of my people were like when we were there – but because he's given his word"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "He's the kind of guy who really believes that a man's word is his bond" Crichton continued "He reads a lot of fantasy fiction – he like all those books and movies of heroic fantasy. That will have soaked into him over time and affected his way of thinking and his self-image. Not only will he do what he promised because it's right , but also because it fulfils his image of the way a hero's supposed to act. I'm sure at some level, he considers himself like one of those characters in the novels or movies he likes – and saving this city will only reinforce that. Now let's get some sleep".  
  
The next day, Harrigan and Talannah were awakened by an over-eager Dargo banging on the door. "Come on, come on!!" his booming Luxan voice rang out "We've only got an arn before the parade starts! Get up, get ready, go, go, go!" The pair of them immediately jumped up and ran for the shower. After about half an arn of Talannah teasing Harrigan and almost starting a water fight, they finally got themselves smartened up and in uniform. Thankfully, the servants had laundered their uniforms – they were smelling rather rank indeed after two days of constant war. Afte strapping on their guns, including the G8Cs, they strode out to meet Dargo.  
  
"The king is anxious to get underway" Dargo said, urging them on. When they got down to the palace's side entrance, they were greeted by a cheer from the assembled servants and other soldiers in the parade. "Where do we go?" asked Harrigan. "Up on the back of this vehicle" Dargo replied, pointing to where a car had been fitted with a small railed podium. "Come on, dear" Harrigan prompted Talannah, reaching down to her. Talannah jumped up to him, wrapping her arms around him tight and leaning into his shoulder. "It's going to be new for me, too, Tal" he reassured her "Don't worry about it. Just enjoy it. We'll be there for each other". Then he turned to Dargo. "Up, D!" he ordered happily. Dargo bounded up on the left side of Harrigan on their makeshift podium. Once he was on, Harrigan looked back at the parade, and whirled one finger around in a circle above his head in the signal for 'move out', then kicked the back of the driver's compartment, leaving only a small dent, to let their own driver know to move out as well.  
  
The parade moved out throught the city centre. The king had declared the day a public holiday, so all the people could welcome their troops properly. Harrigan, Talannah, and Dargo waved freely at the waving, cheering, and yelling locals; a few more impressionable young women blew kisses to Dargo, which he returned with enthusiasm. Many threw flowers as well – some more enterprising younger people even broke throught the barrier of police and Royal Guards to come up and congratulate them personally.  
  
The parade took a couple of arns to move through the outer edges of all the major Lord's territories. By the time they'd returned to the city centre, an even larger crowd had come out from behind their TV sets to see them in person.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The king, taking a microphone from his Lord Chamberlain, stepped up to address the people. The people of the city cheered their ruler as they saw him alive and well.  
  
"Citizens of Ithlin!" he proclaimed over the PA. "Today we mark the end of this short but savage war for our continued freedom. Our enemies were driven away and our city saved. This was not without cost – many men and women in the militia units have not returned. Many more are still receiving medical attention for their injuries sustained in battle. My own Royal Guard sustained serious losses protecting you all – as did those of your Lords, who joined with me to ensure we remained free. Some of these troops are here in the parade today – others are your fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters. Let them all know how much you appreciate their service for you all".  
  
The king stopped for the populace to cheer the troops again. "But all our valiant troops would have been swept aside if not for the fortuitous help of a small group of brave offworlders" he continued "Three of whom are here today. They may look unusual, some are even of races we would normally consider hostile – especially by those who fought so recently. Take no heed of their race, or appearance. Note only their help and courage in our defence. People, I now give you WAR COMMANDER HARRIGAN!"  
  
The applause increase in volume until it felt like a solid wall of noise. Harrigan raised his hands for silence, and in response the noise slowly subsided. "People!" he yelled "Yes, I did lead the military of this city against its enemies. But I could not have succeeded without them staying true to their posts and their calling to defend this city. Many paid the ultimate price, and were killed in action so that you may live. But more survived to return to you today. Your military officers performed excellently as well, showing decisive leadership and command responsibility. But I could not have done as well as I did without three special people. One is recovering from the exertions of battle, but on my left I present to you General Ka'Dargo, a Luxan. Wherever the fighting was fiercest, he was there with me, leading by example, urging on your troops, killing many enemy soldiers himself. To my right is Talannah, a Scarran, and such an amazingly wonderful one – in every way" Harrigan paused to hold her close and kiss her, in full view of the TV cameras. "My dear Tal" Harrigan crooned "I don't know what to say – except I just can't live without you". Talannah just hugged him back, reassured by his presence there with her, replying "Nor me without you, my love".  
  
Harrigan turned back to the people. "Some of you may want to vent your anger on some sections of this city simply because of the species of those who live there. Do not do this. Just because someone may be a Charrid, or a Scarran, or any other race, does not mean automatically that they are hostile. In the medical corps, we have had several Scarran doctors assisting in surgery. Many people are alive today who may otherwise have died – because they received medical help from these same Scarrans"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "You should treat them as fellow citizens, irrespective of the colour of their skin or native language. You will need everyone to come together to rebuild the city in the coming months from the battle damage it has suffered. Many people are even now working to refit my own spacecraft as we stand here. Support them in every way you can. I hand you back to your King" Harrigan finished, pointing back to King Torthal.  
  
The King took a wooden case and withdrew medals from it, which he draped over the necks of Dargo, Talannah, and Harrigan. He handed a small box to Dargo. "See that Officer Sun receives hers as well" he whispered, out of microphone range. Then he turned back to the microphone, saying "May you accept these small tokens of thanks from a grateful city. Citizens of Ithlin, I give to you the saviours of our city, the 1st Deep Space Irregulars."  
  
"HARRIGAN'S HEROES!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	21. Chapter 20 : New friends, old home

Chapter 20 : New friends, old home  
  
The next months went by in a blur. Harrigan, Talannah, Dargo, and even some of the Scarrans and Shor, could barely walk down the street without being mobbed by grateful locals. The people of Ithlin were a little more fearful of the Kran's A-Team; but once the first few saw that they weren't going to kill any of them now, that muted slightly into an edgy curiosity among most and active interest amongst some of the younger people – though that was mostly brought about after Shor and Ryalla were seen arm in arm walking through the nearest public park. Some of Shor's old friends showed up for a while, teasing him a little about what they thought him and Ryalla were up to. After Ryalla demonstrated her irritation to their jesting by beating two of them to a pulp on her own, the rest stayed well away.  
  
The refitting of the Cry Havoc had started well, if a little slowly. The old engines had been removed from the hull, and almost two-thirds of the staff were working around the clock removing excess crew quarters, life support equipment, and other unnecessary stuff so that the newer, larger ones could be fitted. This had to be done first – full weapons and manoeuvrability testing could not be done until the vastly increased power of the new units were brought online, which promised to be messy and tiring.  
  
Crichton spent most of his time closeted in the palace's maintenance section, building the phase-stabiliser that Harrigan would need for the next stage of his mission. This did cause some friction amongst the engineers and techs already there, as Crichton was monopolising some of the more complex equipment and considerable resources along with it. The fact that he refused to tell them what he was making or what it did wasn't helping matters either. "One or two of the senior techs are beginning to get a bit too curious" Crichton explained wearily to Harrigan one lunchtime "When I tell them it's a secret, they try to sneak looks when they think I'm busy. Some of the junior techs and apprentices actually try stumbling 'accidentally' into my work area! Some of that's their own youthful inquisitiveness, but I'm fairly sure their superiors are sending some deliberately. Then I have to stop and shoo them away. It'll take forever to finish at this rate!"  
  
"Looks like some people have an over-inflated ego that needs bringing down to size" growled Harrigan "I won't tolerate obstruction of this work by some grease monkey who thinks he owns that space. Come on". The pair of them got up from their table by the palace kitchens (it was the only way they could eat in peace, after all) and walked off to Crichton's work area. One or two of the senior tech were standing by Crichton's workbench, pointing at various parts of the device and debating amongst themselves what it was for. A couple of the apprentices (who'd spent more time watching the victory parade on TV when they should have been studying) recognised Harrigan coming back with Crichton. Harrigan placed one finger over his mouth, requesting silence, as he slunk round behind the gossiping techs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "...when I managed to get a scan during his lunch break two days ago" one tech revealed to his comrade "It looks like a field generator of some so...Aaawk!" he finished hoarsely, as Harrigan grabbed him round the throat and lifted him several hentae off the floor one-handed.  
  
"So..." Harrigan drawled rhetorically "Your nosiness and distrust of a newcomer in this space lead you to stoop to hindering the progress of a project sanctioned directly by your king, and by me?" The apprentices just stood and stared at this display of strength, while their hapless boss just hung in Harrigan's fist, struggling and gasping for air. "Put him down" asked Crichton "We couldn't get an explanation out of him if he can't breathe, can we?"  
  
Harrigan let go, dumping him unceremoniously in a lump on the workshop floor. "Well?" he probed, after the tech had a few microts to catch his breath. "Who the frell do you think you are?!" the tech squealed in self- important rage "Sending your people down here. Commandeering work space and materials as if you owned them. What give you that right?!" Crichton looked over at Harrigan, who had a slight grin spreading across his face. "Go on" he urged, "I'd better get started". Then he turned his attention to the apprentices who were still there. "If two of you could get some equipment for me..." he asked, holding out a scruffy bit of paper on which he'd written a list of parts that he'd need. Two of the nearest took the paper, grabbed a small trolley, and ran briskly off to the stores to fetch what was needed.  
  
"My name..." Harrigan revealed "is War Commander Harrigan. If you've been watching the news recently, you'll know who I am". The tech got up and smoothed down his overalls. "Don't watch that stuff" he replied disdainfully "I have more than enough to do here, seeing to the maintenance of the palace and king's vehicles. I've no time for TV news hacks squawking on about who's doing what to who". "Perhaps you should" Harrigan told him "If you had, you would have known that this city came this close...", he held his fingers about a dench apart, "...from forcible induction into the Scarran Imperium, just over one solar month ago today. Over a quarter of the city wall was destroyed, one third of the militia slain along with a similar quantity of regular Army units from the various Lord's retinues."  
  
"Charrid infantry and armour breached the walls in huge numbers" Harrigan explained from three denches in front of the tech's face. "Despite everything I could come up with, the outer suburbs of the city were smashed flat. Only the efforts of your troops, as commanded by Sub-Commander Sun and myself, stopped the city from being overrun by our enemies. After a storming party led by myself and General Ka'Dargo forced a reversal in the enemy's war plans, the final stand was made at the city walls no more than a few kilometras from where you stand now".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We were attacked?" the tech exclaimed in alarm, looking back and forth. Then some of the rest of what Harrigan said sunk in. "YOU commanded the city's defences and armies?" he exclaimed in surprise, taking a good look at Harrigan. "You? You're definitely not local, not even Sebacean! Someone must have lost their mind to allow that".  
  
The whole place went deathly quiet. After a shocked "Oh, frell!" from one of the apprentices bring Crichton's gear in, Harrigan said "I suggest you address your complaint to King Torthal. He should be in the courtroom about now. Because it was him that placed me in command. I brought Sub- Commander Sun and General Ka'Dargo to assist, but the buck stopped with me. Apprentice?" he called to the nearest one "Perhaps you could escort your superior to the courtroom?"  
  
"No, no" replied the tech "But why are you here in my workshop?" "The king has graciously consented to refit my new ship in payment for my services." Harrigan explained more easily "Crichton, over there...wave, John" Crichton waved briefly at them before returning to his work "good...is building something I need. The nature of this work is CLASSIFIED! So keep your curiosity in check and don't ask questions. The sooner he's finished, the sooner he can be out of you hair". He took the scanner off him next and crushed it to powder. "You'd better not have downloaded that data into your computer" Harrigan warned "Or I'll demonstrate what I did to one of the Charrid officers on you. I'm sure some of the apprentices would like to see that". "That was the only copy" came the reply. "Don't any of you do anything like this again" Harrigan finished, as he made his way to the door "Or I'll send someone from my new squad next time. They aren't as patient and understanding as me".  
  
When he'd stomped back into the guests quarters lounge area, Talannah immediately picked up on his irritation. "What now?" she asked archly. "Some of the techs getting uppity and sticking their noses where they don't belong" Harrigan replied, slumping into a chair and resting his head on the table "It was holding Crichton back from completing something important that we'll need for the next leg of our journey". When a couple of the Scarrans turned to look at him, Harrigan laughed. "No, I didn't have to kill anybody! Besides..." he continued more soberly "they can't learn the error of their ways if they're dead, can they?"  
  
"So true" Captain Kran said "Something else too, sir". When Harrigan looked up, Kran elaborated "Not bad. Might turn out to be useful, even. Over the past few weeken, there's been a steady stream of people pestering us to let them join up with us. Most of them are completely useless – dead weight. So I sent them away. But we got a couple of offers at the spaceport from people who may come in handy". "Is that so?" Harrigan asked, getting out of his chair "Are they still around?" "Should be" Kran decided "If you head over to any of the spaceport clubs or resupply shops, you should be able to find them if they don't see you coming."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "I'm heading out that way soon, in any case" Kran said "I've got to contact some people in the Blood Hand now that the war's died down, let them know we're still alive. There should be a commercial hyperwave comm shop there that I can use who won't mind me making a scrambled call".  
  
"Don't bother wasting your money" Harrigan told him "I've got a small ship at the spaceport. It's got its own hyperwave comm system on board, all ready for encrypted transmission. We'll stop off there, you can make your call, then I'll try and find these potential recruits you told me about while you pick up anything else we need. I'll take Shor and Ryalla with me – do you think he's ready for a simple field test yet?" Kran took his time thinking this over. "About ready, I'd say" he decided after a few microts "Ryalla's been running him ragged since he signed on. If she hasn't killed him yet from overwork, they'll be fine".  
  
"Let's go find out, shall we?" Harrigan asked more happily. One of the palace servant said they had seen two people matching those descriptions going to the guest quarters. Harrigan and Kran walked up to the guest rooms slowly, taking the time for a quick hello with one or two staff on the way. As they approached Ryalla's room, they heard a low "...Well come on, Shor! That's the standard cockpit layout for an Intruder on that sheet! What's that one for?...Master arm for the guns, Ryalla?...That's right, trainee, it is. I'm finally getting something through that thick skull of yours..." from inside.  
  
Harrigan and Kran made their way inside quietly, but Kran tagged a wall cabinet on his way past. Both Ryalla and Shor immediately drew Vipers, spun round, and pointed them at the newcomers. Once Shor saw who they were, he safed his and put it away, Ryalla following with hers shortly afterwards. "Don't DO THAT, Harrigan!" complained Shor after he'd calmed down. "Everything's a test, trainee!" chided Ryalla "If one of them hadn't tagged something on the way in, we'd not have heard either of them. Anyway, I don't know what you're complaining about. You reacted in just the right way, quickly too", finishing off with a smile.  
  
"Up, the pair of you" ordered Harrigan. Both Shor and Ryalla got off the floor and stood to attention. "The Captain thinks, and I agree, that a little field test would be good for you about now, Shor. Get yourself and Ryalla down to your car. We leave in 300 microts". While the pair of them put away their training materials, Kran led Harrigan outside into the corridor. "I'm a little concerned about those two, sir" Kran confided "Do you think it's entirely wise that they're spending so much time together? This is the first friendship outside her species that Ryalla's been involved in".  
  
"Don't worry, Captain" Harrigan laughed softly "It is for Shor as well. You should have seen the look on his face when he first saw Talannah and I. We were running back from the walls when Tal's legs cramped. Shor happened to be going past, and stopped to pick us up. The look on his face when he saw Talannah was a Scarran – well, you just had to be there..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We'll watch them, Captain" decided Harrigan after thinking it over "But we'd better not interfere unless it affects combat effectiveness. Besides, I'm a human who loves a Scarran. I can't exactly give an unbiased opinion here". "Perhaps so" replied Captain Kran "But Talannah and yourself are older and wiser. But the most important thing, sir, is that you command here now. You need to establish what the rules are for your people – us".  
  
"I'm honoured that you place so much faith in me" said Harrigan gratefully "But we'd better grab our stuff and get down to the car before they leave without us". The pair of them rushed into their rooms, grabbed their plasma cannons (they already wore their Vipers and swords), then relocked their rooms and ran down the stairs and out the door to the car – where Ryalla and Shor were waiting for them. "Thought it would be a good time to test Shor out on the spider rigs" Ryalla explained "So we hooked them on the wall, and out the window we went". Then she reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, adding "You learned fast too. Very good".  
  
The group all managed to get themselves in the car – Shor driving, Ryalla navigating, with Harrigan and Kran in the back. "First real test since the rebuild, here goes..." said Shor, and pressed the starter button. The engine started faultlessly, so Shor backed the car out of the garage and shot out of the gate as far as he could go. "Spaceport, Shor" Harrigan ordered from the back seat "Bay three. The Captain needs to phone home. Try to obey the road rules this time, please?"  
  
Shor eased off the throttle a bit, but continued on – barely under the speed limit. As he threaded the speeding vehicle in between other cars, and several trucks, he was the cause of several blaring horns and some harsh language from the other road users. A soft "...killjoys..." was the only response that Shor gave as he gave his full concentration to driving. "Can't this thing go any faster?" teased Ryalla. "Absolutely" replied Shor, reaching over to flick her ponytail again, which caused Ryalla to pull his hand down so she could kiss it. Once Shor regained control of his voice, he continued with "But Harrigan asked me to stay under the limit". "Sir?" Ryalla pleaded "Just this once?"  
  
"OK, OK!" Harrigan replied in exasperation "But just this once! You're going to have to learn to rein in your love of speed if you go on a covert op. It'll blow you cover, could get you killed". "That big red button, Ryalla" Shor said "Press it hard". Everyone was immediately slammed back into their seats under the fierce acceleration. Shor expertly threaded the car between an ever-increasing number of commercial vehicles and around corners to the main spaceport entrance, where he turned off the boost and slowed down.  
  
"Great, Shor!" said Ryalla enthusiastically "If that's how good you are with a car, I'd love to see you fly!" "Just get us to bay three without killing us, or anyone else" ordered Kran. "Yes, Captain" replied Shor, moving into the port proper as soon as the gate was raised.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Park in here" Harrigan ordered Shor, as they came up on the short-term passengers car park. Shor looked a little surprised – after all, they could easily drive right up to the pit – but did as he was ordered.  
  
Once Kran and Harrigan had got out and reslung their guns, Shor and Ryalla followed, locking the car behind them. "First test, Shor" Harrigan told him "Take Ryalla with you and scout out the route between here and the Harbringer. Even if you can't find bay 3, my ship looks quite unusual – and it's sort of blackish-grey as well. Can't miss it. Try and blend in with the locals – I know it'll be difficult when you're with Ryalla, but you should think of something". Shor walked over to tell Ryalla their orders, as well as Harrigan's other directives. A few microts of discussion followed before Ryalla whispered something in Shor's ear he must have really liked the sound of, because he nodded eagerly. Shor unlocked the passenger door so Ryalla could grab a bag she'd left there when they'd gone on a short drive the previous day. Then she rushed to the public restrooms to change out of her uniform.  
  
A few hundred microts later, Ryalla emerged in her new street clothes. Shor was awestruck – all he could do was stand and stare. Ryalla added to his delight by giving a short twirl in front of him before putting her A- Team uniform back in the car and reaching for her shoulder holster. "Let me help you with that..." Shor asked, a little too helpfully. But Ryalla just smiled, saying "Sure...", and waved him on. Kran swore the two of them took longer than was really necessary to put it on, but contented himself with a slight "Harrumph..." of cautious approval.  
  
"We'll masquerade as a pair of young lovers" Ryalla told Harrigan, before reaching over and giving Shor a long, passionate kiss – which he returned with rather stunned enthusiasm. "A cover that works – and is enjoyable, too" said Shor, breathless but happy, when they came up for air. "Just get on with it" urged Harrigan, shooing them forward. Shor pulled her black beret a little further down on her head, and the two of them walked on towards the Harbringer's blast pit, arm in arm.  
  
"Seeing those two" Harrigan remarked to Captain Kran as they followed at a safe distance "Reminds me of myself and Talannah after we met – frell, we're still like that now. We've only been away from the palace for an arn or so and I miss her already". "Hah!" Kran replied "I've been out on this mission for several months here in Ithlin, away from my family for all of it. Wife, one daughter, and two sons. I miss them too – but I put that aside while I've got a mission on. Both them and my superiors would expect me to give it my best, so I won't disappoint them".  
  
"Call them in" Harrigan urged "We've got space on the Cry Havoc for them as well – space to spare. The unit will pay their passage here. Are any of the others married?" "No" replied Kran as Harrigan paused at a confectionery stall, where he devoured two whole meringues in quick succession. "Just perfect" he told the stall owner, as he paid for them "Don't change anything".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Not one of them" Kran continued, after Harrigan wiped meringue from his mouth "Especially our recon specialist – don't think any of us have actually heard his name, funny, that... Never mind. No, the military, and later the Blood Hand, has been their life. Nothing serious for any of them. I suppose I just treat Ryalla like I'd treat my own daughters, and drive her just as hard".  
  
Kran's comm chirped. "Yes?" he whispered. "Shor here. All clear. A few police on patrol, but no one near the ship. Not even a tech. Come on in" Shor whispered back. A slight murmur from Ryalla told Kran she was doing her part of ensuring their cover remained watertight. "Mmmmm....Ryalla, wait a microt, please?" a slightly strained Shor asked her "The Captain's on the line. Ahhhh!" Then he calmed down a bit, and got back to the Captain. "But not too quickly, please." Shor explained "We need to work on our cover a bit more". "A lot more" cut in Ryalla, on her own comm, before turning her attention back to Shor.  
  
"Come on, sir" grumbled Kran "We'd better keep going. Those two are enjoying their assignment a little too much, I think". "Don't sweat it , Captain" Harrigan whispered, laughing softly "They'll be fine". They arrived at the relevant blast pit almost a quarter-arn later. Ryalla and Shor were on a bench outside the resupply shop, oblivious to anyone else but each other. "Get UP, you two!" whispered Kran firmly. The pair of them moved apart (but not far), Ryalla refastening the top few buttons on her shirt and tucking it back inside her trousers and Shor doing the same with his own. Kran glowered at them a bit, but Harrigan just waggled his eyebrows at the two of them – which only caused them to blush even more.  
  
"Come on in" prompted Harrigan, rushing up the stairway to the Harbringer's door and tapping in the entry code. The door slide noiselessly aside, and the four of them went in. "My first ship" Harrigan proclaimed proudly "You lot are the first of my squad to see the inside. Ryalla, sit to your right at the flight engineer's console. Captain Kran, the nav station ahead of you has the hyperwave comm controls. Shor, you sit here beside me at the copilot's station. That's where Talannah usually sits, so don't make a mess". Shor was looking over the flight controls, pointing out the ones he recognised. "Altitude...engine diagnostics – three engines, right...if I guess right master arm switches for the front guns..." Shor muttered "Front guns? There are others?" "Yes" Harrigan replied "A tail turret and a top turret. You can only control the front ones from here, though. But they are the biggest ones. If you look back, you should be able to see the access ladder for the top turret". "Oh yes, I do" he replied, looking over the back of his chair.  
  
"This was a Peacekeeper ship, wasn't it sir?" asked Captain Kran. "Operative word – WAS" replied Harrigan. "Now it's mine". "Tovak would know for sure, he's our electronics specialist – the one you booted through the courtroom doors – but I think I see a full surveillance hardware suite here, amongst other things". Shor looked over at Harrigan hopefully, and pointed at the start-up switches.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan leaned over, asking "Have you done any takeoffs yet?" "Two, sir" Shor replied uneasily "In Prowlers. This thing's a lot bigger". "As my old CO used to say – 'Throw them in the water and see if they can swim'" Harrigan whispered back "I remember how excited I was when I made my first takeoff in a fighter. Power up, and take her out" "Are you sure, sir?" Shor asked. "Scared?" Ryalla asked from behind them "I'll do it if you won't". "No way!" Shor replied hotly, flipping through the start-up sequence. As the engines came online and power flowed through the ship's systems, Kran turned towards them. "Going out, are we?" he asked. "Flight training, Captain" Harrigan replied "Just to see what Shor knows. We'll get into a proper training regimen once the refit on the Cry Havoc's finished and we can see what we've got".  
  
Shor turned the vector-thrust knob to vertical and applied power. The Harbringer shot up quicker than Shor thought it would, so he eased off the power and made the transition to forward flight. The ship wobbled a bit while Shor got used to the controls. "Take it easy" Harrigan urged "The Harbringer's engines are very powerful, and flight controls are quite sensitive – especially in atmosphere. So just take it slow". Shor sat back in his seat, relaxing his grip on the controls. The flight smoothed out noticeably after that. "That's right. A little more speed would be good, but don't take it above one-quarter power – you can't handle that yet". Shor did as ordered, making a few slow turns to see how things went. "Nice, very nice" he said. "The Captain has to make a call, so just keep us in a nice loose loop around the city for a while" ordered Harrigan "You have the conn, I'm getting some rations". Shor almost panicked at being left to pilot a new craft alone, but Ryalla stepped over and kneaded the knots in his shoulders. "I needed that, Ry, dear" Shor relied thankfully, as her movements went from remedial to romantic, her hands beginning to caress and encourage. This proved to be just what Shor needed.  
  
Kran turned the hyperwave systems on, and hooked in his scrambler. It took a few microts for the ship's system to check the unit for malicious code and synchronise with it, but it was reported clean and ready. Kran punched in his call code and waited for the call to connect. Fifteen microts later, when Kran was beginning to worry, a slightly scratchy image formed over the console and the audio came online as well.  
  
"War Captain Kran, I assume" came the voice on the other end "Are you safe?" What the man at the other end was really asking was if Kran was under duress. "Yes, Councillor" Kran replied "It is me, and I am safe. Is scout-runner Nrakal there please? I have information he may find useful". "Wait one" the Councillor replied, walking away to talk to one particular individual in the room with him. The comm then flicked to another system. The picture was much sharper, and the audio clearer now – the scout-runner knew how to get the best from his system.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Yes, Captain Kran?" the scout-runner asked. "He is here" Kran said proudly. "Really?!" came the anxious reply. "About 29 hentae tall, big as a stealth capsule, short buzz-cut black hair?" Kran added. "Oh yes!" he added, almost as an afterthought "And a preference for hurling obstructive diplomats through doors without opening them first". A short laugh came back as the scout-runner replied "Oh yes, I remember seeing him do that little party trick once before, before we escaped from the tech-prison. Could I talk to him, please?" "He's in whatever passes for a galley right now, but should be out in a microt or two" Kran replied.  
  
Then Harrigan emerged onto the bridge, carrying several ration packs and bottles of water. Ryalla passed those around to Kran and Shor, then put her own on the flight engineer's console before feeding Shor little pieces of his rations so he could still hand-fly the Harbringer. "Even PK rations taste nice when you feed them to me, Ryalla" assured Shor. "I've got something else for you here..." said Ryalla, leaning forward to kiss him. When she pulled away, he replied softly "That tastes even better", to which Ryalla replied, smiling coyly, with "More?" Shor, seemingly unable to speak, just nodded, so Ryalla proceeded to comply as best she could – which caused the Harbringer to wobble a bit.  
  
"If you have to do that in here" said Harrigan "engage the autopilot. You do know how, don't you?" "Yes sir!" replied a rather embarrassed Shor, blushing an almost fluoro red. He laid in the course and pressed a couple of buttons, before getting up and walking over to Ryalla's chair and beckoning her to join him. Ryalla asked "Is there a bunkroom or something round here?" hopefully, but Harrigan cut her off. "While I'm rather accommodating, there's a limit to what I'll accept from an unmarried couple in my unit" he stated firmly "And that's going too far. Not before you're married. The pair of you will have lots to do without worrying about that kind of recreation, especially once the refit's done. Clothes stay ON". Ryalla bowed her head, saying "Yes sir. Sorry sir". "Don't look so woeful, either of you" Harrigan laughed "It's been hard for me to hold back with Talannah as well, but it shows I'm prepared to commit to her for the long haul, instead of using her and throwing her away. If you two really want to follow in our footsteps, you'll do the same".  
  
"Commander" called Kran "You're wanted on the comm". "Try and spare a few microts to check to controls from time to time, Shor" Harrigan teased him, before heading over to the nav console, while Ryalla virtually pulled him out of the chair and onto the floor so they had more room to move.  
  
"Commander Harrigan here" he called over the comm "Who am I talking to, please?" The picture brightened, and a familiar face appeared on the screen. "I thought you'd recognise me by now" came the voice of scout- runner Nrakal. "Nrakal!" laughed Harrigan "Good to see you alive and well! I gather you managed to find your friends, then?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Oh, yes" came the reply "Three days after you left, a raider came to retrieve me. I'm back at one of our hidden bases now, back where I belong. Where are you? My system can't trace you". "In the Harbringer, that black ship we flew out in, remember?" Harrigan explained "But if you mean which planet, Ithlin Prime. Conducting a little flight training for our newest recruit – although he seems to want to join the mile-high club right now more than he wants to learn to fly". The scout-runner looked mystified, so Harrigan spent a few microts explaining what that was.  
  
After a burst of Scarran laughter, Nrakal asked "So how are you adapting to your altered body?" "Quite well. I take it from the project notes that I'm supposed to be able to fire electrical blasts off my arms?" Harrigan asked. "That alteration worked, did it?" Nrakal asked "I did wonder about that". "Very well indeed" Harrigan replied "I can even control the level of power now. From a killing blast, through to knockout, even a mild crackle. My future wife quite likes that crackle...". "Getting married are you?" Nrakal asked "Who's the lucky lady?" "Talannah is her name" Harrigan replied proudly "A Scarran, actually. A fine, strong, beautiful, and loving Scarran too. Certainly far better than I deserve". "That IS good news" Nrakal replied happily "I look forward to meeting her. But is Ithlin safe right now? A Charrid battle force was supposed to be en route there".  
  
"It arrived, alright" Harrigan replied "It came, it fought, it ran like hell. We took horrendous losses, but drove them off. I commandeered that prototype Fortress-class superdread they came on too. It's about half-way through being refitted at the Ithlin spacedock as we speak". Nrakal shook his head from side to side, laughing. "The Hierarchy definitely won't like you absconding with the Navy's pride and joy" he said. "Tough noogies!" replied Harrigan "Once I've got it refitted, that ship will have a few more presents for them I'll be happy to deliver. I'm definitely not on the Hierarchy's list of favourite people now, especially considering my Talannah used to be a Deadhead before she met me". Nrakal almost looked as though he was about to burst a blood vessel at that revelation, so Harrigan went on with "Yes, I know who they are. I used to be in a similar line of work myself, back home. Talannah's proved her loyalty, and her love, to me hundreds of times over. No worries on that score. Anyway, Ithlin's safe enough now. Get yourself, any equipment you can't do without, and Captain Kran's family over to Ithlin right now. We've got almost a month and a half before refit's complete. I expect to see you in half that time. I'll put Captain Kran back on".  
  
Harrigan headed back to the copilot's chair and strapped in. Ryalla was sitting in Shor's lap right now, on the flight engineer's chair; both of them had their arms tightly around each other and were just murmuring sweet nothings to each other and kissing occasionally. "Come on, flyboy!" Harrigan ordered "Back to work! Captain Kran will be finished in a few microts, and then we can be getting on with a little gunnery practice on ground targets. Hup, hup hup!" Ryalla reluctantly let Shor get up and go back to the pilot's chair, giving him a small wave as he went before sitting back down and strapping in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Back on the comm, Nrakal was questioning Captain Kran. "Are you sure you want your family with you?" Nrakal asked anxiously "Your wife may not like field conditions for long". "My unit has signed on with War Commander Harrigan" Kran explained "We will be permanently based on his new ship, there's plenty of room for any families on board and plenty of work for them to do to keep themselves occupied. I suspect Harrigan wants you with him as well. Having his personal doctor around will be good, especially as we don't have a trained surgeon yet". "That's a bit premature, calling him War Commander. You know that would have to be approved by the Council. I'll be on my way soon, though." Nrakal replied "We should be able, barely, to fit your family and myself in a raider for the trip. It won't be comfortable, but we should be there in a weeken or so. Nrakal out". Then Kran shut the hyperwave comm off and removed his scrambler. "All done" he replied, strapping himself in again "Let's see if Shor can hit anything from the air".  
  
Shor deactivated the autopilot and swung the Harbringer slowly round on an intercept course with the ruined staging base. "Arm the guns and activate the HUD" Harrigan ordered "We'll just do a simple test with the active sensors to see how good with systems you are. We'll have to get back to the spaceport soon – the clubs will be open, so our two possible recruits should be around". Shor flicked three switches, which caused two yellow lights to go green and the targeting HUD to appear in their headset displays. Shor locked on to a tree just beyond the complex, which brought up a countdown-to-firing timer on the display. "That's a small target," Ryalla said from behind him "Sure you can hit it?" Shor grinned, saying "Just watch me, Ry!"  
  
As soon as the timer flicked to zero, Shor squeezed the trigger. The twin heavy pulse cannons in the nose lashed out, pulverising the tree, as well as burning all the grass to blackened wisps within three metras either side and ten in front and behind. "Very good, for a first-timer" Ryalla encouraged him. Shor reached over and squeezed her hand in thanks before turning his attention back to the controls. "Take us back to the spaceport" Harrigan told Shor "Pick up the speed a little if you're up to it, and take us as low as you feel comfortable with. Let's buzz a farmer or two on the way back, how about that?"  
  
"Captain, can you give me a bearing to the spaceport on my HUD?" Shor asked. Kran grinned, calling up the relevant information from the planetary navigation system and placing a marker on the HUD to indicate the right course. "Thank you, sir" he said, when it came up. Then Shor applied a little more speed and dropped down far enough so they could just see the windows of individual vehicles on the highway below. "Not a bad idea, Shor" Harrigan complimented him "We can just read the street signs from here. OK, I can just read the street signs from here even if you can't. But just follow this road back to town. You should see the spaceport once we get closer".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "But we'd better disarm the guns" Harrigan decided, flicking the master arm switches again. A slight whine marked the guns going offline. "The king won't be too pleased if we incinerate a merchant caravan on a test flight".  
  
The rest of the trip back proceeded without incident, Shor loosening up as he became more used to the vagaries of the Harbringer. The landing proved to be a bit rough, but Harrigan waved Shor's apology off. "You'll get better" he assured Shor "You didn't come down that hard, though – so I doubt you broke anything. It's early evening now, so the place where we'll be meeting these two potentials should be opening soon". Shor shut the Harbringer down, then Harrigan told Shor and Ryalla to wait on the bridge while he and Kran went to the armoury.  
  
"We'd better leave these plasma things here" Harrigan decided, putting his in the rack. Kran did the same, then noticed the remaining G8C. "What's that?" he asked. "It's what we'll be using most of the time" Harrigan explained "A G8C. Suppressed light machine gun. Hundred-round drum, release there..." he pointed out the mag-release lever "...safety catch here..." and the safety catch as well, including the positions for semi and full- auto "...combo-scope on top. Do you want to take it with you? I left mine back at the palace in my room". Kran pondered that for a few microts, before shaking his head. "Better not" he decided "It would be better to blend in rather than stick out. I'll have enough problems doing that, being a Scarran, without adding to the problem by carrying heavy weaponry. My Viper and sword should be plenty". When they returned to the bridge, Shor and Ryalla had their arms around each other, murmuring to and teasing each other. "Come on, love birds!" laughed Harrigan "We've got people to meet!" The pair separated rather guiltily, following Captain Kran out onto the tarmac while Harrigan locked the ship down. The small group fell in behind as they walked briskly off to the nightclub district.  
  
Despite having just opened for the night, the Starburst club already had a fair-sized queue outside the front doors. Shor waved them to an alley running down one side, hissing "Before the bouncers see us!" "Got a plan, have you?" Ryalla asked. "Yes, dear" Shor replied "Me and my old mates used to get in here all the time this way without paying. We caught hell off the bouncers if they caught us – which happened a couple of times..." Shor winced at the memory of the bruises he'd suffered "But I don't think anyone will dare to throw us out tonight. Especially not you and the Captain, sir. I just hope the weapon detectors won't find our guns". "Even if they do" Kran responded "Vipers can't be shut down with suppression nets – they're purely mechanical. But keep them under your coats, anyway. They really won't like our swords, but let them try to take them, please...". Kran finished this off with a nasty grin and cracking his knuckles all in sequence, which communicated quite clearly what he had in mind if anyone did try.  
  
"Smoker's door" Shor explained pointing to a nondescript wooden door further down the wall. "City law restricts smoking to clearly labelled rooms in public venues, which have to be heavily airconned and filtered. Since the staff can't go there while they're on duty, there's this door".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Good" Ryalla reported "No one puffing away right now". "Too early" Shor replied "Staff aren't allowed breaks until peak hours. That's several arns away". Then Shor eased the door open and looked carefully from side to side. "All clear" he told the others. As they all walked in, Harrigan's nose crinkled up at the smell. "Public toilets" Shor replied "Yeah, the drains sometimes get clogged. Smells like it's happened again. Yeeecch!"  
  
They emerged into the club proper. A large open dance floor occupied most of the space, with one bar down each side. A DJ's booth could be seen about 100 hentae or so above the centre of the dance floor, so that whoever played the music could gauge the response of all the club patrons at once. This centre section was itself raised above the rest of the dance floor for challenges or exhibitions. The bouncers were still clustered around the doors, attempting to sort out the throng of potential customers seeking admittance. Two or three did not apparently meet the standard required – they appeared not to be wearing the right style of shoes – and tried to force their way past. The bouncers just grabbed them by the necks and threw them to one side.  
  
"Looks like Pit won't be starting drinking competitions tonight" Shor told them. "It means 'bottomless pit', from the amount of raslak he puts away in those drinking competitions he starts up." Shor replied, in response to their mystified looks "They almost always finish with the bouncers throwing one or more people out. Let's get something to drink while we can still see the bar. Those people you're supposed to meet should be along within an arn or two". He took Ryalla's hand and led her to the bar, calling for fellip nectar for the pair of them. Harrigan and Kran picked stool a bit further up – Harrigan's one bent slightly at his enormous weight, but didn't break.  
  
The DJ entered his booth, and other couples soon started filling up the floor space. Harrigan and Kran scanned the crowd regularly; Kran looking for their potential recruits, Harrigan just seeing if they were attracting hostile attention. A few people came closer to see who they were – but backed off once they saw Captain Kran's face. This resulted in a two or three seat exclusion zone around the pair of them for the next half arn or so, until people's desire for alcohol outweighed their distaste of Scarrans.  
  
A small group of younger Sebaceans ran over to Shor, striking up an animated conversation. Kran and Harrigan moved towards them slowly, in time to hear Shor introducing his friends to Ryalla. "Ease off" Harrigan cautioned Kran "None of them are hostile – they seem to know Shor quite well, in fact. Let's see how things play out". "So this is your new girl" one young lady remarked, scrutinising Ryalla carefully, as if examining her worthiness for her friend. Ryalla hissed a little at that, but calmed down a little when Shor place his hand gently on her arm. "Possessive, isn't she?" the young woman's boyfriend said "Doesn't seem to like other women looking at you". Shor straightened up proudly after that remark, saying "I can't say I've noticed. This is the first time we've been out in public together. Anyway, all her people are somewhat on the territorial side".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "What kind of people are they?" asked the young lady. Shor moved to shut this down, but Ryalla said "Perhaps you'll find out later. Perhaps you won't. Got to preserve some sense of mystery, don't I?" The group laughed out loud at that and headed back out to the dance floor.  
  
"Nicely done" complimented Harrigan, coming up from the left "A diplomatic and subtle defusing of a potentially hostile situation. I'd probably just have hit somebody". "Thank you, sir" Ryalla replied. Shor waved one hand at the dance floor, asking Ryalla "Shall we?". Ryalla went as red as her Scarran skin allowed, but soon followed him out into the mass of dancers.  
  
Kran tapped Harrigan on the shoulder, nodding towards one particular individual sitting by the bar. "Looks like recruit number one has decided to show his face" Kran whispered "Let's go and let him know we're here before he leaves". When the two of them approached this potential comrade, a few more things became clear to them. For one, he was a Nebari – a race neither of them had much experience with. Two, he seemed to have considerable battle experience – he was definitely not smooth-skinned, with a long scar going across one eye as well. He had some native cunning, or at least was a good observer – like Kran and Harrigan, he was still armed, this time with a shortsword over his right shoulder and a pulse pistol strapped to each leg.  
  
"He's managed to get in here without getting hassled by the bouncers, and still has his weapons" Harrigan whispered to Kran "This looks promising". The Nebari had ordered crispy grolack, and was just tucking in to it when Kran tapped him on the shoulder. The Nebari spun round instantly, yanking his pistols out of their holsters almost instantaneously, before recognising Captain Kran and putting them away. "So" he said slowly "Am I in or out?" Then he looked who was accompanying the Captain. "The illustrious War Commander himself. I am lucky. My name's Matthew. Just Matthew. My old 'comrades' called me Hellbolt".  
  
Harrigan caught the emphasis he put on 'comrades'. "I take it you didn't separate from your previous unit on amicable terms" probed Harrigan "Why was this?" The newly named Hellbolt stared at him for a few microts, then replied "They liked my combat record well enough. I saved my superior from getting ripped to pieces by a Scarran assault team who boarded our ship, which is where I got this", and he pointed to his scar. "But apparently they decided I was too wild, headstrong, and generally individual. I did not conform and fit in to the accepted norms. So I got into my Cyclone and left as fast as I could before the cleansing team found me".  
  
"So why should we take you in? What skills do you have?" Captain Kran asked "What can you do for us, Hellbolt?" "Up front and unsubtle, just like a Scarran" Hellbolt growled, before continuing in a lighter tone. "Piloting fighters and shuttles is my primary skill" Hellbolt replied "Especially if it involves attacking ground targets in planetary atmosphere. I just love targets that can't run away".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"An air-to-mud fighter pilot" Harrigan said excitedly "With atmosphere experience. Just like me! That's what I like best as well!" Harrigan took a few microts to calm down, then asked "Anything else?"  
  
"Close assault and sabotage" Hellbolt replied, rather amused by Harrigan's excitement. "I prefer the sword, as you see" he continued, pointing to the one he had slung on his back "but have some skill with pistols as well as other small arms as well. Some with explosives, but I prefer a quieter and less messy option". "Good, very good" Kran stated "But can you fight alongside, and be commanded by, Scarrans? Though we will be taking recruits from many species, the core of the unit will be Scarran for the foreseeable future".  
  
"It's true I have something of a history with Scarrans" Hellbolt explained archly "But since going freelance I've had to work with all sorts. If they back me up, I'll back them up". "I'll have to talk it over with my XO, Sub- Commander Talannah" Harrigan said. "But I'm giving you provisional approval right now. We can forego a recruitment test based on your previous combat experience. So, are you in?" Harrigan asked, holding out his hand. Hellbolt laid his hand on top of Harrigan's, then Kran put his on top. Kran gave a slight push, sealing the contract. "Relax a while, Hellbolt" Harrigan told his newest recruit "We've got one more potential recruit to meet, so we may as well enjoy ourselves while we're here. I'd better call Talannah, she'll be wondering where I am by now".  
  
"Just your XO, is she?" Hellbolt asked, smirking a little. "Observant, aren't you? Oh, yes" Harrigan revealed, a happy smile spreading across his face "Talannah's the best thing that's ever happened to me, the most wonderful lady I've ever met. We'll be getting married at our next stopover. Hold on a moment...". Harrigan pressed a button on his ear-comm, putting him through to Talannah. "Hi honey..." he murmured "Yes, I'm fine...where was I?...out on a little improvised training for Shor...yes, I know that doesn't take this long – Captain Kran met some potential recruits...yeah, sure dear – come out and meet them. We've got one more to check out, your opinion would be useful for this one...Starburst club, love...No, Shor and Ryalla aren't getting into trouble...Just use the smoker's door down the side alley, you won't have to pay to get in...see you soon...". Harrigan cut the call, and turned back to the other two.  
  
"Well, that's all set!" Harrigan revealed happily "Tal should be here in less than a quarter-arn. All we have to do is sit back, enjoy ourselves, and wait for both her and the final recruit to turn up". Harrigan ordered more crispy grolack for himself; Captain Kran tried to order Kruldan Scorcher again, but the cook here hadn't even heard of it – it was a testament to the trust he had for his commander that he let Harrigan talk him out of eviscerating the chef for incompetence and being a cultural ignoramus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Sit DOWN, Captain" ordered Harrigan gently "We've got more important business tonight than re-educating one brain-deficient cook".  
  
Shor and Ryalla took a break from their dancing to come back to the bar and check on how well things were going. "So, you're the newest recruit now?" Shor asked Hellbolt "Pilot-trainee Shor. This is Ryalla. What's your name?" Hellbolt looked over at Shor, gauging his capabilities. "You can call me Hellbolt, like the others" he said finally "Pilot trainee, are you? Well, well, that IS good news. Perhaps I may be able to teach you a few things, later on". Ryalla ordered fellip nectar for the pair of them, and started tucking into Harrigan's plate of crispy grolack. Harrigan didn't mind too much – he just ordered another full plate and some contala tea.  
  
300 microts later, Hellbolt sat bolt upright and started sniffing the air, as though something hostile was approaching. "What's up?" Harrigan asked. "Smells like a Scarran" Hellbolt reported "Since I'm no Vorcarian, it'll be close". Hellbolt's hands reached for his pistols, as the Scarran in question stepped into view and put her arms around Harrigan. "Ah, Talannah, my love" Harrigan crooned, wrapping his arms around her as well "I've missed you so much. Take a seat". "I'm just fine right here" Talannah assured him, snuggling further into his arms. Harrigan just kissed the top of her head and squeezed her lightly in return.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" Harrigan exclaimed "Hellbolt, this is Sub- Commander Talannah, my XO and future wife. Talannah, this is Hellbolt, the latest recruit to our little band. What do you think?" Talannah immediately started quizzing him over his past history and military skills – to which Hellbolt replied exactly the same way as he did for Harrigan and Kran. "You don't hold back, do you?" Hellbolt said, after Talannah had finished grilling him. "It's my job" she replied bluntly "I'm the First Officer of the unit, so I have to test out the suitability of new recruits. Captain Kran over there will be doing the infantry training for us – Scarran style. You'll love it". Harrigan grinned nastily, and Kran just cracked his knuckles and nodded.  
  
"You obviously don't take the easy way out" Hellbolt remarked. "Nope" Harrigan replied "Not a chance. We're a special forces unit – so that means special training at special hours. Since every time's a special time", Harrigan paused to kiss Talannah again, "we train all the time we can as well. This is Shor's first field exercise too". "Covered as a pair of honeymooners, are they?" Hellbolt replied, looking over at where Ryalla and Shor were walking back on the dance floor again. "No, no" Harrigan replied, laughing. "Just boyfriend/girlfriend. Don't worry, Tal" he said, after Talannah growled in response to Shor and Ryalla's public affection "I've read them the riot act about that. I think Ryalla took it better than he did, although both are going along with it – however reluctantly".  
  
"I can see that life in this unit won't be boring" Hellbolt said, grinning "A Scarran first officer who's marrying the CO, a Scarran infantry commander, a Sebacean pilot-trainee... What species would you be, sir?" "Human" Harrigan replied. When Hellbolt looked questioningly at him, Harrigan added "No, I'm not normal for my species. Definitely not off-the- shelf. But the fewer people who know the precise details about that, the better".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Haven't heard of them" Hellbolt replied. "Few out here have" Harrigan replied, "Only two of us have left our planetary system so far, including me". "And the other one?" Hellbolt asked. Harrigan waved one finger at him, saying "No. Their identity remains secret, for their protection". Hellbolt just shrugged, saying "As you prefer".  
  
A soft scampering marked the arrival of the newest arrival, crawling down the wall from the direction of the public toilets. "So, Keyah" Captain Kran said "You decided to join us". "I've been here for almost half an arn" she replied "Just scoping the place out, testing the lay of the land. Even the MC up there in his booth hasn't seen me crawling around. But every time I tried approaching, the big one here..." she continued pointing at Harrigan "turned to face me. How he knew I was there, I'll never know – so I stayed clear until I saw you again".  
  
"That 'big one' you mentioned" Talannah cut in harshly, stepping in front of Harrigan "is the commanding officer of the unit, young lady!" Then she added, almost as if she'd forgotten (though she hadn't, of course) "And my soon-to-be husband as well. You should address him as War Commander Harrigan, or 'Sir'". "Ease off, love" Harrigan soothed, wrapping his arms back around her waist and drawing her close "She's not trying to steal me away from you, or being insubordinate. She's just saying things as she sees them. You have to admit, I am quite large". "You are indeed correct, sir" Keyah told Harrigan, in response to Talannah's ire "I apologise for any disrespect. My full name is rather longer than most people can remember, so you can call me Keyah Kamara for now. I specialise in infiltration, reconnaissance, assassination, and information retrieval". She opened her long coat, revealing the two long daggers, suppressed slugpistol, and burglary toolkit stowed there, before closing it again.  
  
"So, am I acceptable to you?" Keyah asked. Shor looked a little scared of her, and Ryalla a little hostile, but neither did anything aggressive. Harrigan nodded, and turned to face Talannah and Captain Kran. "She will be very useful" Kran stated "Despite our special forces status, we aren't at all comfortable with extended periods of stealth work. We can do it, but don't like it. Having an expert in the field will ease the strain on us all". "Fine by me" Talannah added gruffly "Her skills aren't in question – I'm concerned about where her true loyalties lie. I've had too many bad encounters with Kalish to trust them easily". "Though I am no longer attached to the Organisation" Keyah replied heatedly "my loyalty is still with my people, where it should be! I don't spend my time blowing up Scarran supply dumps, or murdering Scarran diplomats or Kalish aides and clerks, just for the hell of it – unlike some! If you sign me on, I will stay loyal to you and the unit as a whole – depend on it".  
  
"Back off, both of you" Harrigan interrupted "I won't allow fighting between leadership and recruits. Her species is not an issue here, Talannah, only her skills and motivations. What do you say on that score?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "She's good, I'll give her that" Talannah said with grudging respect "But I'll be watching you and testing you, every step of the way". Keyah looked Talannah in the eye. "The quintessential First Officer" Keyah stated flatly "Good. This is as it should be. Who's the Nebari?" "May I present to you Pilot-commando Hellbolt" Hellbolt said with a flourish, adding a short bow "Pilot, commando, and all around good guy. The newest recruit before your own lovely orange self". "He's got a commando's attitude, that's certain" Keyah replied "We'll see in combat if his skills match his mouth".  
  
"Good!" Harrigan exclaimed "That's settled then! Until we get a combat mission to test you in, you're both in on probationary status. Don't think that'll get you off easy, though – we've got a new ship to sort out, and a bit of a wild trip ahead of us. We've got about another month until the ship's refitted and ready to go. Once I've given it a quick test at the helm we'll be off. Until then, we're guests of the king. Get your gear over to the palace, the Chamberlain will sort you out with rooms. Let's get there right now, in fact – I'm tired and need my sleep".  
  
"We had better go out the same way we came in" cautioned Talannah "Not one of us paid to get in. The door staff will ask too many questions if we try to go through the front way and they can't remember seeing us go in". "And we don't want to throw off our anonymity by hitting people" Kran added "Fun though that may be, the sneaky way is the best way this time". Harrigan went to pay the bar bill, then waved the group towards the back door.  
  
"It's going to be a very tight squeeze getting everyone in the car, sir" Shor told Harrigan as they made their way back down the alley. "We'll just have to commandeer alternative transportation, won't we?" Harrigan replied, then turned to their newest arrival. But before he could start, the screech of a siren and the squeal of tyres announced the arrival of a large vehicle. "Keyah!" Harrigan barked softly "Get up the wall and see what's going on!" Barely a rustle marked her transition from walking along the alley to climbing the wall. "That's good" Hellbolt remarked "That's very good".  
  
A click came over Harrigan's comm. "Yes, Keyah?" he whispered. "It's a police van" she reported back "Quite large. Six armed men have emerged from the back of the vehicle and ran into a building across the street. The driver appears to be remaining inside". "Can you take him?" Harrigan asked "Just gag him and cuff him. Then back the van up here smartish, we'll dump the driver in the alley, then pile in the back – and off to the palace we go". "Easy..." Keyah laughs. "Then prove it" Talannah cut in "Bring us the van". "On the way" Keyah replied, then cut the call and leapt to the ground.  
  
"Shor, you and Ryalla can go back in your car" Harrigan told him "Don't grin too much – I'll expect to see you back before us. No lagging behind for tonsil-hockey practice". Both Shor and Ryalla looked completely mystified, so Harrigan groaned inwardly and explained what that was. Shor just went bright red again, while Ryalla said "Perhaps there will be time for that tomorrow". "You never know" Harrigan replied "But you'll find out tomorrow. Now get going, the pair of you".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Keyah grinned inwardly as she scampered up below the van driver's door mirror, glad to be back in the field, even on a simple task such as this. Despite that Harrigan's bullet-headed unsubtlety, she thought, this wasn't a bad test of her abilities on a number of fronts – stealth, unarmed combat, driving, and general sense of timing would all be needed here.  
  
The armed policemen seemed to be involved in a forced-entry manoeuvre of some kind. Good, she thought, the aftermath of that action will take all night – they'll never even know I'm here. She slunk right up, noticing that the door was slightly open. That means the mirror won't show the whole length of the van...I wonder if...she thought, and took advantage of the driver's lax behaviour by crawling onto the side of the van. None of the nightclub patrons in the queue noticed anything amiss – they were too busy talking to their friends or arguing with the bouncers.  
  
Keyah leaned down slightly and tapped the door twice, just behind the window. "Huh?" said the driver blearily, and opened the door to see who was disturbing him. Keyah flipped herself smartly inside the van, right on top of the driver – where she delivered a fast pantak jab. After heaving the driver's body onto the floor, she shut the door carefully and backed the van up to the mouth of the alley where the rest of the group were waiting. "Could someone please help me shift this lump of a driver?" Keyah asked, leaning out of the driver's side window. Kran walked up on the other side; after opening the door, he grabbed the driver one-handed and heaved him out of the van and down into the alley. After stripping him of his uniform and equipment, Hellbolt cuffed him wrist to ankle around a nearby lamp post, and rolled up his cap to stuff in his mouth for a gag. "Leave the uniform in the back of the van" Harrigan told him "We've had enough fun for the night by ambushing him like this". He then waved the others forward into the van, following Kran up inside and shutting the door behind him. "All present and correct?" Harrigan asked. A squeeze from Talannah, and a volley of "Yes, sir!" from the rest of them told Harrigan that they were.  
  
"Roll 'em, Keyah" Harrigan ordered "Back to the palace. Do you know where that is?" "Yes sir, I do" she replied "I make sure I memorise the location of a city's major landmarks. It's just good sense". The van moved out slowly, Keyah obviously not wanting to alarm the bystanders. Once they were about 100 metras down the street, she gave it some more speed, bringing the group back to the palace in a little less than twenty momens. "Very good, Keyah!" Harrigan praised her, as the others walked over to the guard shack where Shor and Ryalla were waiting for them "Very nicely done. Quick, clean, and quiet. Not even my old squad back home could have done so well". "Thank you, sir" she replied, smiling up at Harrigan's face, a little over 8 hentae above her own "It's nice to be appreciated". "Don't worry about Talannah" Harrigan told her "She's a hard taskmaster, true – but demonstrate that you're not all talk and no substance and she'll start to trust you, maybe even like you". "I will do as you suggest, sir" Keyah responded "This is, after all, a military unit – even though it's a rather odd one. That will be the best way to earn the trust of the others".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Just get on up to your room and get some sleep" Harrigan told her, before walking up to Talannah. "Come here" he invited her, holding out his arms. Talannah wrapped her left arm around him and leaned gratefully against his shoulder as the two of them followed their troops up to the guest rooms.  
  
"A productive day all round, I'd say" Harrigan told her slowly, stroking her cheek slowly with his right hand. Talannah pulled his head down slightly so she could kiss him, then replied "Yes, my love. Those two recruits that Captain Kran found should be excellent additions to the unit. Even that Kalish". "Come on, dear!" Harrigan chided her "It wasn't that long ago I would have probably run screaming with terror at the sight of a Scarran. Either that, or started a firefight. Then I found you, and look where we are today?" Talannah stopped to wrap her other arm around him, and the two of them just stood there in the guest wing corridor holding each other close, delighting in just having the other close by. "About to get married, leading a military unit together...".  
  
Shor and Ryalla stood outside his room, watching the byplay between their leaders. "It's so romantic" Ryalla remarked wistfully, looking down the corridor at Harrigan and Talannah as they broke apart and walked into their room. "Hey, Ry" Shor said, slightly worried "I'm still here. If you really need me, we'll work things out together, in our own way, and in our own time. You know what?" he continued, a little more upbeat "I still can't stop thinking about the first time we met. When I flicked your pony tail...", he demonstrated – which drew a giggle from Ryalla, "...and you didn't immediately beat me to death for impertinence – but actually accepted me, even though I'm not of your species".  
  
Ryalla drew him close, wrapping her arms around him just as Harrigan had done with Talannah microts ago. "I suppose what first attracted me to you was how refreshingly uncomplicated you were" she explained to him "Eager, even. Like the whole situation was one big adventure, and you wanted to experience all of it. It's nice to find a man I can look straight in the eye as well. Scarran males are several hentae taller than you – though not often as large as Captain Kran, and never as large as the Commander".  
  
"With Sebaceans, it's much the same" Shor replied, holding Ryalla close "Most women of my species are shorter than me. It's wonderful to just look out across the landscape, without even looking up or down, and see you there on the same level looking back at me – that's the most delightful thing I could ever hope to see". As soon as she heard that, Ryalla placed one hand on each side of his face to hold him still and gave him as long and passionate a kiss as she knew how to, probing deeply and joyously. Shor felt like small fireworks were going off in his head. Moving his left arm down around Ryalla's waist as they kissed, the right one stroked the skin of her head and down her neck slowly and softly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- What seemed like arns, but was perhaps only a momen or so later, a short "Ohhh!" of pleasure was drawn from Shor's mouth as they separated. Shor just slumped against the wall, huffing and puffing, as he caught his breath. Ryalla stood in the corridor and smiled. "You've sapped all my strength, dear" Shor gasped "But how delightful it was. We'd better go to our own rooms now. I know I'm going to need an ice-cold shower before I calm down enough to sleep..." Ryalla just ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, winking at him, before walking inside her room and shutting the door for the night.  
  
Eight days later, in the early morning, Nrakal's raider still had not arrived. Captain Kran was definitely getting upset and irritable; so Harrigan, Talannah, and Keyah went up to the Cry Havoc with the Captain to check on the status of the refit – and also to see if the Cry Havoc's sensors could pick up something that Ithlin's satellite net and ground stations could not. The Plokavian chief engineer was talking to Harrigan on what was being done. "Engines are fitted and ready for testing, and the improved sensors are on-line, amongst other things" he explained "The remaining four weeken will be taken up finishing the weapons fit and hooking up the crew quarters sanitary systems. Then your ship will be ready for a full flight test".  
  
"Very good" Harrigan complemented him. Then he turned to his little group, saying "We'll test those sensors right now. To the bridge, people!" Twenty momens later, they reached the bridge elevators. Harrigan opened the right-side one, grinning as he remembered the last time he was in it, and pressed the lift button for the bridge. When they stepped out into the Cry Havoc's huge bridge area, Keyah gasped in surprise. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed in wonder "It's Scarran originally isn't it? Gunnery desk, helm console, engineering...". Keyah went on, naming all the bridge stations she recognised. She walked up onto the raised rim level, and over to the engineering console. "May I?" she asked Harrigan. "Status report, if you please" Harrigan replied. A rapid tap-tap came from Keyah's direction as she coaxed the required information out of the ship's computer. "Done" she said once it was finished. "On screen" Harrigan ordered.  
  
Keyah grinned slightly, and tapped a few more keys. A holographic representation of the ship appeared in the middle of the room, with the equipment locations colour coded. Green denoted what was fitted and online; yellow for work in progress; and red for work still remaining. The Plokavian engineer had understated their achievements – considerable portions of the ship were active at this time. Even weaponry. "Keyah!" Harrigan ordered "Weapon status!" After the readouts below the model scrolled down to the relevant section, several locations on the holo lit up. "Seismic disruptors?" Keyah said, slightly shocked "Oh well, mine is not to reason why. The forward one, of three total, is online. Triple-A as well. Main guns in all quadrants still offline".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "What about the long-range sensors and comm systems?" Kran asked anxiously "I need to see if Nrakal's Raider is insystem yet". Keyah moved over to the nav desk and flicked two toggles. "Sensors powering up now..." she reported, moving over to the comm desk and flicking two more toggles "...and long-range comm and hyperwave systems as well. All report no problems". "Give it a momen or two, Captain" cautioned Harrigan, as Kran started for the nav desk. He stopped, turning to face Harrigan. "I'm sure it's hard on you, but those systems haven't been used before. Give them time to warm up. Don't rush it".  
  
Soon, a voice message came over the speakers. "Sensors online" the main computer reported "Long range comm online. Hyperwave comm online. Bridge monitors register Commander Harrigan, Sub-Commander Talannah, and two unidentified personnel. Identify, please". "The computer needs a voiceprint from you" Harrigan explained "Then it'll ask you what your post is, and I'll tell it if it can take orders from you. Keyah, you first...". She swallowed nervously, then stated "I am Keyah Karimu Kalifa Kamara". "Position and responsibilities?" came the next question. "On the ground, scout and infiltrator" Keyah continued "Here, well, none have been assigned as yet".  
  
"Captain..." prompted Harrigan. "I am Captain Kran. I am the chief infantry officer of the unit. I suspect that security responsibilities here will be mine as well". Harrigan nodded, adding "Captain Kran is third in authority. You can take orders from him as well". "Noted" replied the computer "All positions and responsibilities noted and logged. Captain Kran's authority noted and logged. Anything else, Commander?" Harrigan just pointed at Captain Kran.  
  
"A ship carrying a comrade and my family was due to arrive yesterday" Captain Kran explained "It has not arrived at this time. Full sensor sweep on all bands". "Those commands can be entered from the navigation console if required" stated the computer "but I will institute a full sweep now". Half an arn passed by, with a subvocal growl emanating from Captain Kran the whole time, before a beep sounded from the nav console. "There is a contact just registering at the extreme edge of my sensor range" the computer explained "Impossible to determine type of vessel at this stage. But current data eliminates the possibility of a capital-class warship, Commander". "Keyah!" barked Captain Kran excitedly "Get on the comm! As soon as this ship is positively identified as Nrakal's Raider, hail it!"  
  
Keyah smiled at the Captain in amusement and walked over to the comm desk while Talannah walked over to the nav desk. "In range" Talannah reported "Identifying...". A tap-tap cam from Talannah as she tapped in the commands manually, still not used to voice activation. "Ship registers as a Raider" she reported "Energy scan shows improved engines and sensors, but no other modifications. It's on an intercept course with the planet – it should arrive in a little less than an arn at our location". Kran turned to the comm desk to order Keyah to hail the ship, only to see her smile again and say "In progress, Captain. Contact made, sir. The pilot awaits you call".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Nrakal!" Kran boomed over the comm "Scout-runner Nrakal! Is that you?" "No need to shout, Captain" came the reply, as the visual came on the forward viewscreen as well. "Ah, Harrigan is there as well. Talannah too. Who is the Kalish? A servant?"  
  
Before Keyah could explode with fury, Harrigan explained her reason for being there. "Not at all, Nrakal" he said in response to Nrakal's query "She signed on as a scout, infiltrator, and assassin. Very useful to have around. She's a soldier with the rest of us, not a scullery maid". "Interesting" replied Nrakal, thinking over the implications of this "A Kalish would prove useful for such tasks, it is true. They have many talents and skills you could use. Captain Kran, your wife is here on the bridge with me. Would you like to speak to her?"  
  
"Put her on!" Kran almost squealed in excitement. Keyah almost collapsed in laughter at his tone, but slapped her hand across her mouth so as not spoil the Captain's call. A muffled laugh still emanated from the direction of the comm desk. A middle-aged, but still striking, Scarran lady appeared on the forward screen. "Moratha, my love!" Kran exclaimed joyfully "You're OK? Unhurt?" A low, rich, laugh later, and Moratha replied with "Yes, yes, my husband! Just fine! We had to take an extra day to detour around a Peacekeeper battlegroup. All of us are fine. The children are anxious to be out of this "festering scum-hole of a dren- bucket Raider" as our son put it. We're about an arn out from Ithlin, dear. We'll be at the spaceport shortly". "Bring them on board, Captain" Talannah told him, flicking a few switches "The forward portside flight deck reports as ready".  
  
"Who is that?" asked Moratha. "You'll meet them all when you come aboard" Captain Kran explained to his wife "Change course from the spaceport. We're activating a landing beacon for you. Follow it in. We're on our ship, in geostationary orbit. The forward portside flight bay is ready for you. Kran out". Keyah then cut the call, and Kran waved them on with him as he made his way to the nominated flight deck. Talannah activated the landing beacon and followed them out of the bridge.  
  
Keyah ran on ahead, moving from floor to walls to ceiling and back again as she went. "Testing out your new surroundings?" laughed Talannah. "No, just taking a little exercise" Keyah replied from the ceiling "I like to practice this kind of thing. It's both useful and fun. Could very well make the difference on a mission. So the more comfortable I am at it, the better of we all are".  
  
Ten momens run later, they reached the flight deck. A comm call came in, which the computer rerouted to Harrigan's earpiece. "What's that behemoth in orbit?" asked Moratha in alarm "It looks like a Hierarchy vessel". "Not any more" Harrigan replied, laughing quietly "It's now mine. Follow the landing beacon in, we're waiting on the flight deck for you". "Who are you?" Moratha asked suspiciously "You don't sound Scarran...". "He isn't" cut in Talannah "That was War Commander Harrigan. He commands our unit, including this ship. You will meet him when you land".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "And you are?" Moratha continued. "You'll find out when you land, ma'am" Harrigan said "All will be explained, and you can ask your husband all the questions that I'm sure your begging to ask him. Commander, out".  
  
Three-quarters of an arn later, Nrakal's Raider entered the flight bay and set down by the Harbringer. The first people out of the Harbringer were three Scarran children. "I'm SO glad to be out of that waste-hole of a ship" he said with disdain, gesturing back at the Raider "It's definitely not designed for long distance travel. Oh for the freedom to stretch my legs without hitting at least three crates or a wall..." One of the girls added "I'd have to agree. Almost every part of me that can ache, does". The older of the two girls silenced her younger sibling with "Oh, don't whine! That Raider was all that was available at the time. We have to make the best use of the resources we have to hand. I wonder what our quarters will be like..."  
  
A Scarran woman came down the stairway next. "MORATHA!!" Kran yelled, running to meet his wife. He picked her up off the floor, swinging her round in circles, delighted to see her again after almost a cycle apart. "Put me down!" she laughed, finally catching her breath "What will your friends over there think of us?" After Kran had put his wife back down on the flight deck, the whole family walked over to where Talannah, Harrigan, and Keyah were waiting for them. "Harrigan and Talannah will understand completely" Kran explained "They are engaged to be married. She is his 'matchless one'", he used the Old Scarran word, "just as you are mine". Moratha snuggled up close to her husband when he said that word, asking "He knows that word? And used it himself about that lady? How come? He isn't even Scarran. Can't tell what he is, actually..." as they came closer.  
  
"War Commander Harrigan" Kran said formally "May I present my wife Moratha, my son Karroch, and my daughters Urana and Leasa". "Glad to finally meet you" Harrigan said, walking up to them. Karroch looked up in amazement – this unusual man before him was even bigger than his father! "You're really huge!" Karroch said, adding a 'Sir' at a glare from his father "Are you Scarran? You don't look Scarran". Harrigan laughed, placing one hand on Karroch's shoulder. "No, I'm not Scarran, young man" he said "But I can quite truthfully say that Scarrans made me what I am today". Even at his age, Karroch could sense that Harrigan wasn't telling him everything – but he could also tell when not to push his luck.  
  
"So..." asked Moratha as she walked up to Harrigan "You are the cause of all the furore at Council. There is a lot of heated discussion over you appropriating the title of War Commander. You are my husband's commanding officer, and Captain of this ship as well?" Harrigan took his time, thinking about how best to respond. "As for the title, Moratha, it was given to me by Talannah over there" he decided eventually, pointing her out "As for your other questions – yes, I am your husband's commanding officer and Captain of this ship. You'll be quartered on board with us and the rest of the unit. We've got a few larger staterooms – you and your husband will get one between you. We'll berth your children next to you so you can keep an eye on them".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "The Blood Hand Council can sort itself out" Harrigan decided "Whatever they decide, I'm still Commander here. Your gear will be safe where it is for now – we'll get it shifted once the refit's complete in another three weeken". "Where are we going to stay until then?" asked Leasa, the older of the two girls. "Down at the Ithlin palace with us, young lady" Talannah told her. "You're wearing a Deadhead's uniform, aren't you?" asked Karroch. Kran gave him a solid slap around the face, hard enough to knock anyone else down. "Do not be impertinent, son!" Kran barked "That is something you do NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT! Show respect to the First Officer, Karroch!"  
  
Karroch gave the Old Scarran salute, but stayed bowed over. "Sorry, First Officer, ma'am" Karroch said slowly "I apologise for any disrespect, and submit myself to any punishment you decree for my misdeeds". Talannah put one hand under his chin and lifted it up, so he was looking her in the eye. "No punishment is necessary, Karroch" Talannah replied "Consider this a learning experience. Don't do it again. Your father has punished you enough, in any case". "As you wish, ma'am" Karroch replied, backing away. "I won't kill you if you call me by name occasionally!" Talannah laughed "You aren't signed on yet, anyway – so military decorum doesn't apply. But my rank is Sub-Commander, if you prefer to address me that way. My name is Talannah".  
  
"Who's the Kalish?" remarked Urana disdainfully, looking down her nose at Keyah. Harrigan started to explain, but Keyah laid one hand on his arm to stop him. "No, sir. I'll do this. Don't worry, Captain – I won't kill her" she said to Kran. He nodded his permission to proceed. "I am not a servant or slave, as you seem to think" Keyah said firmly "I am a scout, infiltrator, and assassin. The War Commander's personal fist and pest- controller". Urana almost went white when she heard 'assassin', but her father said "She's not going to kill you, Urana. However annoying you may seem to her". "It is as your father has said" Keyah continued "You will have to re-examine your outlook on many things to fit in here. We are a multi-species unit. Skill and loyalty are what is required for admittance, not species".  
  
Nrakal came forward. "So, where's the sick bay in this ship?" he asked. "Not accessible at this time" Harrigan replied "The sanitation systems and nonessential power still aren't reconnected there yet". Harrigan yelled at a DRD to get the Raider hooked into the ship's main power supply. "Your Raider will be hooked into our power supply soon" he continued "Any medical supplies you have will stay safe where they are. The medical supply refrigerators in the sick bay have power, so you'll have everything you need available in three weeken when we conduct our first flight test. Now if everyone would get into the Harbringer, we will go down to the planet, settle you into temporary quarters in the palace guest wing, and any of you who want to can meet the rest of our unit. We're small right now, but will be recruiting more members as we go along".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Kran and his family followed Harrigan, Talannah, and Keyah into the Harbringer. "Talannah, could you get them safely stowed in the bunkroom, love?" Harrigan asked. "Yes, dear" Talannah replied giving him a short peck on the cheek. "Moratha" she called, as she walked down to the bunkroom on the lower deck "If you and the children would come with me...". Once they were safely ensconced in the bunkroom, Talannah ran back up to the bridge and strapped herself into her copilot's chair. "Keyah" Harrigan said "Sit there, in the flight engineer's chair". Once she was strapped in, Harrigan gave the engines some throttle and lifted off slowly. Talannah then opened the flight deck doors by remote, and the Harbringer flew out into space, after which the bay doors closed behind them.  
  
Talannah put a call through to Koronna, down at the palace. "Yes, Sub- Commander?" she asked, when they were connected. "Captain Kran's family have arrived" she told him "We'll be back at the spaceport in ten to fifteen momens, and at the palace perhaps twenty five momens later. Make sure the rest of the unit is there when we arrive. Hopefully Hellbolt hasn't got at the raslak too much". "He hasn't been drinking at all" Koronna replied, to Talannah's astonishment "I've been getting him used to our Vipers. He won't have any of his own until we can get to one of the Cry Havoc's armouries – but I'll make damn sure he knows them inside out when we do". "Very good" Talannah replied "See you there. Talannah out".  
  
"That went well" Harrigan remarked to Talannah "Hellbolt's learning to use our gear AND staying off the sauce". "He looks like an all-guns-blazing type" Talannah replied "Any new weapons will interest him. I think he knows to stay away from alcohol when he's on duty". When they landed, Koronna and Shor had appropriated two crawlers from the palace motor pool and were waiting to meet them. Captain Kran ushered his family into Koronna's crawler and got in with them, while Harrigan, Talannah, and Keyah jumped in the back of Shor's. Naturally, Ryalla was there in the front with him. Harrigan slapped the wall twice, saying "Go!", which got Shor to turn the crawler around and drive off back to the palace. He actually kept at a fairly sedate pace, which he explained away with "Well, I can hardly talk to Ryalla at top speed, even in this lump, can I?"  
  
When they pulled up in the palace courtyard twenty five momens later, Tovak collared Harrigan as he stepped out if his crawler. "The King has invited the unit to lunch in the main dining room with the Royal family" he explained "Captain Kran's family as well, I presume. Come on, sir, let's get going. Our recon guy's there already – I doubt there's any entrée left by now. Kran won't be too pleased if he misses out on the Kruldan Scorcher for the main course, either".  
  
"Food, people!" Harrigan called "To the palace dining hall!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Four weeken later, as the time came to finish the refit, Crichton was screwing the last plate into place on the displacement engine he'd need for his module, so he could create a wormhole. This one wasn't quite the same as the one he'd used to destroy the Scarran dreadnaught so long ago at DamBaDa – he knew he'd have to direct the wormhole to its desired destination as it was being formed, and it must be large and stable, too. Once he'd verified that the seal was in place and tight, he pulled the NBC suit off and threw it in a corner. "If I never see the inside of one of those frelling suits, it'll be too soon!" Crichton exclaimed, putting his two machines on a trolley and wheeling them outside. "Harrigan..." Crichton called over the comm "We're all done. Just tightened the last nut and bolt. We'll need to go EVA on you ship to put the phase stabiliser on, but we can do the wave-form calibrations from the bridge. Once that's set, you can drop me off on Moya so I can fix my other toy to my module". "We may as well get all our gear moved up to the Cry Havoc now, then" Harrigan told him "Give us, oooh, fifteen momens to get our combat gear packed and ready. We'll need to borrow a shuttle to get Shor's car up – it'll never fit in the Harbringer – but I'm sure there's a shuttle pilot who'll be willing to assist"  
  
Fifteen momens of military chaos later, all the Scarrans (plus Keyah and Hellbolt) and Captain Kran's family, were in the motor pool waiting for Crichton as directed. Aeryn and the others were there too , standing behind Crichton. All were holding, or pulling trolleys of, various provisions they would need. Even Noranti had a huge sack slung over one shoulder. Four crawlers had been commandeered for this journey – their drivers being rousted from their barracks lunch-break to perform this last duty for their city's saviours. The King and Queen themselves came out to see them off, which surprised Harrigan if no-one else.  
  
"Your Nrakal has explained what you are attempting" King Torthal told Harrigan. "Our satellite net will broadcast a time signal for you to home in on for your return journey. Make sure your ship synchronises a chronometer with it, so you arrive in the correct place and time when you return". "Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty" Harrigan said "We will always remember our time here. Yes, we will remember to synchronise with your homing beacon – Crichton's drilled us relentlessly on what we must do". The Queen was just whispering a few things to Talannah – who smiled and nodded back. "Move out!" yelled Harrigan, for the last time on Ithlin for their current stay "Shor, take that gold I gave you and hire a shuttle to get your car up to the Cry Havoc. Make sure the pilot can keep his or her mouth shut". Shor assured his commander that he would do so, and sped off ahead with Ryalla to see that his car got safe transport to their new home.  
  
Everyone else boarded their crawlers. Harrigan's moved off first, then Aeryn and the Moyans, then Kran's family, then the rest of the unit. News of their departure had leaked to the news media, and many of the locals were lining the roadside to see them off. Lots of ticker-tape was thrown over the crawlers, and some of the crowd had made placards with photos of Harrigan, Talannah, or one of the others on them, captured from the newsfeed, which they waved as the convoy passed them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Once they reached the spaceport, Harrigan's unit, Kran's family, and Crichton walked over to the Harbringer and the Moyans went to their transport pod. "It'll be a very tight fit on the way up" Harrigan cautioned the group "but it's only for twenty momens or so. Hang with it, and keep calm". "Recon, get down to the tailgunner's turret" Harrigan ordered once they were inside "Koronna, up top. Tovak, in here on the nav desk. Keyah, flight engineer's desk. Hellbolt, you'll have to jam in with the others I'm afraid". A short grumble came back in reply, but Hellbolt moved off down to the lower deck and the bunkroom.  
  
Tovak was scanning his panel with interest. "Full surveillance suite, full comm disruptors and interception gear – including hyperwave! I could see what the King's just eaten for lunch with this lot..." he muttered happily as he looked it over. "Never mind that!" Harrigan laughed "Just get the nav gear aligned with the portside forward flight deck landing beacon". Ten microts later, Tovak reported "Done!"  
  
Outside, Shor's shuttle had just lifted off. Harrigan and Talannah went through their preflight systems checks, then brought the engines online. Tovak had his nav gear up already, and placed a steering marker on Harrigan's HUD to guide them in. "OK, people!" Harrigan called over the interphone "In twenty five momens, we'll be safely in our new home on the Cry Havoc. Talannah will make sure you get squared away in your new quarters. Nrakal – we'll take you to the sick bay once the quarters are sorted out. Tell us if you need anything else before we set out – because our next stopover doesn't have all the mod cons that Ithlin has. Up, up, up, and away!"  
  
Harrigan took the Harbringer up slowly, just enjoying the chance to fly. He brought the Harbringer up alongside Shor's shuttle – and saw that Ryalla was doing the flying. "What's going on over there?" Harrigan asked over the comm. "My Dad's shuttle pilot didn't want to come" Shor told Harrigan "So Ryalla knocked him out and we came anyway. I can send the shuttle back to its private pit on automatic when we're done". "You have the lead, Ryalla" Harrigan told her "Take it nice and slow – trash-haulers like that don't respond like fighters; Shor's father won't appreciate it being returned damaged, either". Ryalla promised to do her best, and slid the shuttle in through the slowly opening bay doors.  
  
Once Harrigan had set the Harbringer down, he quickly powered it down, yelling "Everyone out! We're here!". The bunkroom emptied with astonishing rapidity, a testament to how cramped the journey was in a room designed for eleven soldiers, that hadn't been properly cleaned out since Harrigan had got it. Talannah punched up the location of the forward sleeping quarters, and led the group off to their new rooms. Crichton walked over to a locker and spent a few momens finding a flight suit that fitted, before grabbing the phase-stabiliser and walking slowly to the bay doors for the EVA. "You're not getting a suit, Harrigan?" Crichton asked. "Don't need one for short trips" Harrigan replied "This bod lets me hold enough air for fifteen momens. I'll take a breathing regulator...", and then spent a further five momens struggling to get the strap over his head, "...and that goes up to twenty five momens. Ready when you are".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Crichton stopped by a tool chest and commed Aeryn on Moya. "We're just going EVA to attach the stabiliser on the Cry Havoc" he explained to her "Shouldn't take more than ten momens". "Yes, there's a suit here that fits me!" Crichton replied easily in response to Aeryn's prodding "No, Harrigan isn't wearing one. Doesn't need one, he said. Much like Big D, I suppose. We'll be over to Moya when we're done here".  
  
They cycled through the nearby airlock. Harrigan took up most of the space, but Crichton still had enough room to move. The artigrav generators were online now, so neither of them floated off the hull into space as they bounded slowly over to where Crichton had decided to attach the phase stabiliser. "If my perfunctory knowledge of Scarran serves me" he asked Harrigan "I can get a power feed from that socket. Let's get to it". "Yes, that's a power feed in there – plus a low-level data cable as well" Harrigan replied, passing a welding torch to Crichton. Fifteen momens later, Crichton snapped the cover over the data cables and they were done. "Better get back inside" Harrigan urged "Don't want to push this regulator too far if I don't have to". Within five momens, they had cycled through the airlock and were back inside the ship again.  
  
Harrigan took a few deep breaths to clear his lungs. "Not too bad" he said, in response to Crichton's concern "I was beginning to find the air a little thin towards the end, but nothing major. Let' catch the transit system back to the bridge – it's quite a long walk, which I'm not in the mood for right now. Ten momens at slow transit speed later, Crichton and Harrigan stepped out onto the bridge. "Engineering desk's behind you, Crichton" Harrigan said, waving vaguely in the right direction. Koronna walked in, having stowed her gear in her new stateroom, and asked "Need me anywhere, sir?" Harrigan scratched his chin for a microt or two, finally replying with "Nav desk for now, Koronna. Talannah will be busy for a while yet. Once Crichton's done here, I'll power the main engines up and take us over to Moya. Wring the bugs out of the system a bit. Then we'll get Crichton sorted out at his end and say goodbye to his people. Probably just Talannah and myself will go – they don't react well around Scarrans on Moya.  
  
"That's fine, Sir" Koronna said equably. "We'll have a few momens to get settled here". "I want you and Captain Kran here on the bridge while I'm over on Moya" Harrigan told her "Just in case something turns up". Koronna said "Yes, sir", sat down at the nav console, and brought the sensors back online. "We're ready here" she called to Crichton. Crichton tapped out a bunch of commands, verifying that the Cry Havoc's computer was talking to the phase-stabiliser. "Connectivity check, all green" he reported. Then he spent half an arn twisting dials, tuning the wave-form from the generator so it covered the entire hull in the correct shape.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "That's all I can do here" Crichton said, locking the settings in "We'll need to test it for stability close to the mouth of the wormhole once I've created one, so let's get over to Moya and fix up my module".  
  
"We could put that on an Intruder or stealth capsule from the flight deck" Harrigan said "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer one of those?" "Nah" Crichton replied "I know my baby inside out. For a tricky job like this, I'll use what I know best". "You could have one anyway, if you want one" Harrigan pressed "Why don't you ask Aeryn? A stealth capsule or Intruder may be useful. It's unfortunate a Stryker won't fit in your transport hangar or I'd give you one of those". "Between Lo'La and Aeryn's Prowler we're covered" Crichton replied "But thanks for asking".  
  
"Get your box of tricks, then" Harrigan said, then he got on his comm again, calling Talannah. "Come on, dear" he urged her "We're heading over to Moya. I've got Kran and Koronna on the bridge, everything will be fine here. Get over to the Harbringer". No more than five momens later, Talannah ran up to the Harbringer, up the stairway, and strapped herself into the copilot's chair beside Harrigan. Crichton sat himself in the flight engineer's chair. Harrigan lifted off, and shot out of the flight deck and into open space as soon as he had sufficient power available.  
  
On Moya, Pilot copied Crichton's notification of his arrival and passed it on to the others. "Talannah will be with them, but no others" Pilot told Aeryn. "Good" Jool remarked "I can barely tolerate her. I don't even want to think about being near to Captain Kran". "He's not so bad, Princess" Chiana replied "Very big, that's true – but nice enough once you get used to him". When the Harbringer locked into place over the inspection hatch, Harrigan and Talannah dropped through to see most of Crichton's friends waiting for him. Crichton passed the phase stabiliser down through the hatch to Harrigan, then dropped through himself.  
  
"So" asked Aeryn "We're almost done here?" "Soon, Aeryn, babe. Soon" Crichton soothed her. "I've just got to get this whirlygig strapped onto my module, make a wormhole, and take some close readings from the bridge on Harrigan's ship. Once that's done, Moya can starburst as far as she likes". "Need any help, John?" Aeryn asked. "No thanks, love" Crichton replied, giving her a quick kiss. "You go and make sure the girls get those supplies stowed away properly, and really make sure Rygel doesn't get at the food. Granny will probably have her stuff stashed away already, so you just need to stop Spanky from having a gastric overload in the maintenance bay". "Great..." Aeryn groused "Guarding a gluttonous Hynerian and a larcenous Nebari. What fun". "You're the best at it" Crichton reminded her "The DRDs are busy, so Pilot can't watch them; Noranti's probably busy, and not the best of guardians in any case; and if we put Sputnik in charge, there'd be a full-blown war within a momen. You're it".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Aeryn walked off with Chiana and Jool in tow. Sikozu walked slowly off to her own quarters, looking over her shoulder at Talannah warily as she went. Talannah, Harrigan, and Crichton walked down to the transport hangar, and the module; where Crichton immediately dived straight for his tools and got to work. Fifteen momens later, he was almost finished. "Wrench" he called, and Harrigan passed the tool over. Crichton tightened a couple of mounting bolts, and called "Glue". Crichton took the proffered glue and stuck down a loose seal on the module's canopy. "Snickers" he called next. Talannah looked mystified, while Harrigan laughed. "Don't have any of those right now, Crichton!" came the reply "We'll add it to our list when we get back!" After he'd explained to Talannah what a Snickers bar was, Crichton jumped into the module's pilot's seat and sealing the canopy. "Stand clear!" yelled Crichton happily, as he powered up the module's engine. Harrigan and Talannah ran behind a crate, before Harrigan yelled back "All clear!" to Crichton over the comm.  
  
The module shot out of Moya to the sound of a "Yeee-haaa!!" from Crichton over the comm. "Ooookay..." Crichton mused, comm open "I'm far enough outside all major gravity wells, so here goes...", flipped the displacement engine on, and started flying his module around in a loose circle. Harrigan and Talannah rushed up to Command, where they joined the rest of Moya's crew in witnessing the creation of the wormhole. First a dim bluish glow appeared, which soon got brighter and larger the more Crichton's displacement engine worked at moulding it into the proper shape and size. Twenty circuits later, a truly massive wormhole was sitting out in front of Moya , though thankfully at a safe distance so neither Moya or any other ship would get sucked in. "Initial readings from the module show that it's stable" reported Crichton "But I'll still need you to move the Cry Havoc closer in, so I can see if your phase stabiliser is working properly. I'm coming back in. Someone get the coffee on".  
  
Used to Crichton's odd quotes, Dargo sent Chiana to get some hot contala tea ready. Ten momens later, Crichton had landed, and they were all in the dining room taking a well-earned rest. Harrigan sat on the floor, with Talannah leaning against him lovingly. One arm was wrapped around her waist, while the other held his tea. "Ohhhh, I needed that!" Crichton exclaimed, after his first gulp of tea "All that wormhole work gave me a headache!" Aeryn pulled his head over to rest on her shoulders, soothing the pain away with a scalp massage. "My poor John" she crooned at him "So overworked, so tense...". "We'll have to find some time to loosen you up" she whispered more invitingly in his ear, to avoid a lewd remark from Chiana. "Come on, Aeryn, love. I'd better finish this off now" Crichton said, reluctantly freeing himself from Aeryn's comforting arms.  
  
Harrigan, Talannah, and Crichton jumped back in the Harbringer for the short trip back to the Cry Havoc. When they landed, Harrigan immediately called ahead to Koronna, getting her to get the ship ready to move. "All indicators read safe" she reported back "We're ready to move out as soon as you reach the bridge. The last Plokavian left half an arn ago"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Crichton stepped out onto the bridge to find several Scarrans, plus Hellbolt, Keyah, and Shor watching him. "Ah, yes" Harrigan said, in response to Crichton's surprise "We've had some new additions to our little band since you saw us last. Shor here", Ryalla pointed Shor out, then stepped in and put an arm around his shoulders, "will be training first of all as a pilot. Then we have Hellbolt over there...". The Nebari gave a short wave. "...specialising in air-to-mud piloting and infantry assault. Finally, we have Keyah..." Harrigan finished, pointing up at the ceiling where Keyah was sitting cross-legged at the moment. She gave a soft "Hello, Crichton" and a warm smile, then closed her eyes and got some more rest. "...for scouting, infiltration, and two-legged problem solving". "Hmm" Crichton said on hearing that "I somehow get the feeling there'll be a lot of that sort of problem around you lot".  
  
Crichton strode over to the engineering desk. Keyah scuttled along the ceiling keeping pace with Crichton as he walked. After tapping out the commands necessary to get the stabiliser working, he asked Harrigan "Could you move the ship in closer, please?" Harrigan sat down in the helmsman's chair, flexed his arms nervously, then said "Here goes..." and almost smashed a cargo shuttle in front of them to kindling. "Baby steps...baby steps..." muttered Harrigan, giving the barest micro-movement of the throttle and helm controls, easing the ship forward. Within a few momens, Harrigan was becoming more confident, increasing speed and bringing the Cry Havoc in line with the mouth of the wormhole. The ship shuddered a little as the phase stabiliser's field locked into the substance of the wormhole – but that disappeared inside half a momen. Crichton made a few notations on a bit of paper, then calculated a few more things in his head before nodding to himself and getting up.  
  
"You're all set" Crichton declared. All Harrigan's people clapped in response, which prompted Crichton to make a few dramatic bows and "...Thank you, thankyou's" around the room. "Shor" Harrigan ordered "Get an Intruder and take Commander Crichton back to the Leviathan, Moya. We'll get started as soon as you return". "Aye, Commander Harrigan" Shor replied, turning to Crichton and prompting "Commander Crichton? This way, please".  
  
Once the two of them had left, Harrigan started giving out more orders. "Talannah, I'll need you here on the nav console. Not only do I want you close to me, but you're the best nav we've got" he said. Talannah smiled and sat down close by Harrigan at the nav station. "Koronna, you're on engineering". Koronna nodded and moved over to the nominated desk and sat down. "Keyah, comms for you". She dropped off the ceiling, flipping over in a somersault, before landing right-side-up on the bridge floor and walking over to the comm desk. "Ready and waiting, Commander" she replied after sitting down. "Hellbolt, gunnery" Harrigan directed the Nebari, then added "We'll do a short target practice test here, but don't touch anything after that. We've got enough power to level cities from geostationary orbit – and I don't want to start World War 3 when we get back home". Then he turned to Captain Kran. "You'd better go to your wife and children and get them secure for wormhole travel. It's very rough, I don't want anyone moving – get your crash webbing on and tight. Ryalla and you others, you get yourself in you quarters and strapped down as well. Shor will be back soon – once he's in his quarters, we'll let Hellbolt loosen his trigger finger on a couple of asteroids before we take the plunge".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Five momens later, Shor's Intruder landed back in the flight deck. He immediately vaulted out of the cockpit, sealed the canopy, and ran to his quarters. "Lock down the flight deck!" he yelled over the comm as the ran through the open door to his stateroom. Once he shut it and strapped himself to his bed, he reported "All secure here, Commander. Moya's moving away – we're all clear".  
  
Koronna immediately turned flight deck gravity up to maximum, ensuring the small craft there wouldn't shift during violent manoeuvring in the wormhole. "All secure on the flight deck, Commander" she reported. Harrigan eased the Cry Havoc around away from the wormhole and sent the ship a little further outsystem. "Hellbolt, try to lock up an asteroid as far away as you can with the starboard gun pods" Harrigan said. Hellbolt did so. "Got three locked in, sir. Two are moving slowly relative to us, but the other's dead still" he replied. "Fire when ready" Harrigan ordered. Searing flashes of plasma from several of the starboard batteries pummelled the small asteroids into tiny fragments no larger than a pea. "Good, the fire control works" Harrigan said happily. "Cooling's good too" reported Hellbolt, ten momens later "We're ready to fire again".  
  
Harrigan tuned the Cry Havoc right around and headed back for the wormhole. "Keyah, give me the shipwide PA please" Harrigan asked her. She pressed two buttons, then nodded at him. "People, this is you Commander speaking. Secure all loose objects, turn off all running water, flush the toilet, and strap down for the wildest ride of your lives...". Harrigan's left hand slashed down, and Keyah cut the PA off. "Tal, lock on to the frequency received by that small GPS receiver in my backpack. I need a time and year hack for our destination. Keyah, do the same for Ithlin, so we can find our way back" Harrigan ordered, getting more excited by the microt. "Ithlin time signal locked in" replied Keyah. "Add one week to that signal to avoid temporal overlap, then snap the key off in the lock" Harrigan said back to her. A short while later, their return signal was set.  
  
"Get us closer" Talannah asked "I'm not getting a clear signal". "We need mid to late 2004" Harrigan clarified "That will put our arrival approximately four to five months, local time, after Crichton and Moya were there. That'll do until we arrive. We'll figure out what to do next when we get there". "Still can't get a signal, John" Talannah complained "We'll have to lock on as we go. I'm getting multiple signals and can't clean it up from out here". Harrigan shook his head slowly from side to side. "Oh, isn't this always the way..." he moaned softly, before pulling sharply to port and plunging down the wormhole...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The Cry Havoc's engines responded magnificently to the strains of wormhole travel. The ship flipped up, over and around a s Harrigan wrestled with the controls and fought the ship through the wormhole dench by dench. "I need a signal, Tal!" Harrigan pleaded. "Almost there, love..." she muttered, twisting and turning her own controls as she fought to get a clear signal on the sensors "...locking on, signal shows 12th June 2004, LOCK ON!"  
  
"Thank YOU!" Harrigan thanked her. "Guide us in, my dear! We're relying on you!" "Left!" she yelled. Harrigan pulled the control stick in the required direction and eased off the throttle slightly.  
  
"Right here!"  
  
"Right again!"  
  
"Left!". "Oops, nearly went the wrong way! Sorry!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Left..."  
  
"Straight up! There's an opening into normal space ahead. Signal's coming in faintly but clearly. It IS the correct time period!" Talannah yelled.  
  
Fifteen microts later, the Cry Havoc emerged from the wormhole into the Sol system for the first time. Harrigan immediately brought the ship down to station-keeping thrust once they were clear of the mouth of the wormhole. Then he unstrapped himself from the helmsman's chair, and stood up to face his crew. "We've made it, people!" Harrigan howled victoriously, jumping up and down. Talannah got up to join him, and he wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug. "You were just perfect, Tal, my love. Yet again" he whispered.  
  
Harrigan got Keyah to switch the PA back on. "In case you haven't already figured it out..." he explained with a grin "...we've just emerged from the wormhole back in to normal space. We are now in the home system of my species". Once the looks of stunned amazement had died away from those on the bridge, Harrigan continued in a more sober tone. "We'll need to be very careful. According to the signal we're receiving, it's about five months after Crichton left, local time. There may still be some hysteria about aliens in the local news media. Under no circumstances is ANYONE to talk to the press AT ANY TIME! This whole jaunt is classified Most Secret – if they ask, tell them that you're not permitted to say anything. If they persist, thump them. Hard. Now, we'll meet in the forward galley for refreshments and decide what to do next. Harrigan out".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	22. Chapter 21 : Hot LZ!

Chapter 21 : Hot LZ!  
  
Once everyone had found out where the forward galley was, and made their way there, they sorted out a light meal for themselves and waited for the rest of the team to turn up.  
  
Captain Kran and his family were the first to arrive. It turned out that the forward galley wasn't far from the quarters he had chosen for his family. Moratha was hard at work preparing her husband's favourite Kruldan Scorcher from the varied supplies that had been left in the refrigeration units by the previous owners.  
  
Harrigan and Talannah came next. As soon as Harrigan entered, he picked up the distinctive aroma of what was becoming his favourite dish as well, yelled "Kruldan Scorcher! YES!!" and went to sit by Captain Kran. The rest of the Scarrans came in quickly over the next few microts, chatting to each other as to what their Commander's home planet would be like. Shor and Ryalla sat close by Harrigan as well, but on a table of their own.  
  
Finally the two newest recruits came in separately. Hellbolt walked in slowly,nodded at Harrigan and sat down at the far end of the table by the recon specialist. Keyah came in with a little spring in her step and sat by Shor and Ryalla. She had a Kalish's natural curiosity about new things, and knew that if she sat by the Commander she would find out sooner.  
  
Once Moratha had brought out the food, Harrigan tapped his fork on his plate and called the room to order. "OK, people" he stated "We're here to dicuss the best way to make our approach to the planet. First item on our agenda planetside is to contact my old CO, Captain Lazarus. From there, we'll probably go to the Canaveral launch facility and secure a place to operate out of – probably out by the launch towers themselves. But before we get to that, we have to reach geostationary orbit around Earth".  
  
Hellbolt opened the questions. "What kind of spatial defences will we have to worry about?" he asked. "None at all" Harrigan replied rather sheepishly, much to everyone's surprise "Most humans don't believe that there's any intelligent life outside of Earth. Many of those that do think it'll be hostile – due, in part, to the popular entertainment available. Ergo, no spatial defences. There's treaties preventing the placement of weapons in orbit even if people wanted to put them there. Plus, nobody would trust that those weapons would not be turned against planetary targets if their owners wished them to be".  
  
Everyone reacted with varying degrees of incredulity. Many muttered things along the lines of "...paranoid xenophobes..." and even the occasional "...how sad...". "Surely you friend Crichton told them about the threat posed by the Hierarchy and the Peacekeepers – even if they are a long way away" Kran asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "The Hierarchy?" Harrigan replied "Not likely. I think Officer Sun spoke a little about Earth's susceptibility to attack, and mentioned the Peacekeepers at some point because that's what she knows. But no mentioning of specific possible threats apart from that. Governments are especially paranoid in this area. They don't trust other humans – what makes you think they'll act more rationally with non-humans? We'll probably end up meeting some IASA reps at some stage – that's the group that deals with space travel – but otherwise we'll keep 'official' contact to a minimum. I'd trust the word of Emperor Staleek before I'd trust most human politicains".  
  
"How likely are we to be detected on our approach?" Keyah asked. "Good question" replied Harrigan "And one I'm not completely sure about. Once we reach geostationary orbit, we'll be seen – at least by the space-capable nations and maybe their allies. There should be an international space station as well – but we've got more danger that they'll spot us with a telescope than with radar from there. So I'll send Tovak out ahead of us in a stealth capsule to intercept the station's comm traffic. That way we'll know if they've seen us". "Why not me?" asked Hellbolt, a little crossly. "Because" Harrigan responded "Tovak has experince with Scarran equipment and you do not – and that's what we have here. Once you're up to speed on that, you'll get more missions. We'll need you for other stuff, anyway". Hellbolt nodded and turned back to his food.  
  
"How will the people receive us?" asked Talannah. "We're going to have to be very careful there" Harrigan replied "But mostly that'll be the Scarran members of the team controlling their tempers and lack of patience. Shor, and Ryalla as well if she wears some kind of hat, could probably pass unnoticed. Hellbolt's pale skin may cause a few comments, especially from children, but he'll be fine as well. Keyah – her orange colouring is more unusual, but the IASA people saw the Nebari and Kalish who came with Crichton when he was here. Just spend your time on the ground instead of the roof, Keyah, and you'll be fine". A few laughs came from those who'd been on the bridge – Keyah seemd to prefer avoiding the floor if at all possible.  
  
"Once I've convinced Captain Lazarus that I'm really me, we can trust him. Same goes for Crichton's father at IASA, Jack - though as he's fairly high- up there, assume that whatever he hears may be passed on to the government. Don't tell him anything about military matters – that'll only make our lives harder. You Scarrans will stand out the most" Harrigan said "Humans won't expect bluish-purple scaly skin on anything upright and walking. So cover up – we don't want lynch mobs after us".  
  
One hand was raised from an unexpected quarter. "Yes, Karroch?" Talannah asked him. "Can they understand us?" he said "Do your people have translator microbes?" "A very good question!" Harrigan replied "In general, no on both counts. Some people at IASA will have them from when Crichton was here. That includes his father. I'll be taking some for Captain Lazarus too. So Keyah will have a marked advantage here. All she needs to do is go over the basics once and she's fluent in the language. I've been teaching Talannah some English – but Keyah and I will be doing most of the talking until you lot get better".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- A smile came over Keyah's lips as she heard that. So, I will have a place here, she told herself, over and above my combat skills. I never thought I'd be employed as a negotiator and diplomat. Harrigan took her to one side, and the pair of them went slowly over what she would need to speak English. After no more than maybe 600 microts or so, Harrigan leaned back in his chair, saying "Perfect! You're a natural! Everyone gather round Keyah – she'll teach you a few basic conversational phrases, in case of emergencies".  
  
"I'm just glad you started teaching me this 'Eeengliss' before we left Ithlin" Talannah groused as the others started practising "It's a very hard language to learn. So much depends on context and inflection". "That's 'English', love" Harrigan corrected her, taking the opportunity to run his finger slowly over her face and around her lips. Talannah smiled and kissed him slowly, before replying, in fairly good English, with "I know, dear. I may not be a Kalish, but I pick up new languages fairly quickly anyway". "Just one of your many...", Harrigan punctuated his reply with a kiss, "...many...", another kiss, "...many...", and another one, "talents, my love".  
  
About twenty momens or so into the language lesson, a computer alarm sounded. "Yes?" Harrigan barked. The others, especially the Scarrans, stood stock-still. "A small craft is approaching. From out of the wormhole, as we did" stated the computer's monotone voice "Initial scans show it as a Raider. Orders?" "Grab it and bring it into the portside forward flight bay. Talannah and I will be there shortly" Harrigan replied, then turned to the others and said "Keep on with your language lessons. One craft shouldn't present enough of a problem to require troops".  
  
Harrigan and Talannah ran back to the bridge. "Computer, hail the incoming craft" Harrigan ordered. A few microts later, a face appeared on the forward viewscreen. The newcomer was a high-caste Scarran, with very dark grey skin and bright green eyes. "I seek an old friend" his smooth voice explained "I was told she was on board your ship. Infiltrator First Class Talannah is her name". "Why do you think she is here?" asked Harrigan suspiciously. "I arrived on Ithlin as the victory celebrations were in full swing." the newcomer replied "Some of the palace staff were a little loose-lipped and told me that she was on board a giant craft with the saviour of their city. Further questioning of some space command officers revealed that you went down this wormhole. Since it is stable, I followed you down it. Luckily, I emerged at the same point that you did".  
  
Luck had nothing to do with it, Harrigan knew. From Crichton's explanations, he knew that you had to have a clear picture of where you were going. This new Scarran's concentration on his target brought him through, not 'luck'. "We'll bring you aboard with our docking web. Myself and one other from my group will meet you on the flight deck" Harrigan replied, before cutting the call and directing the computer to bring the Raider aboard. The two of them caught the transit train to the designated flight deck, and stood out in full view as the newcomer's vessel was lowered to the deck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- When the newcomer emerged from his ship, Harrigan got a better impression of him. He was perhaps 25 hentae tall, not huge for a Scarran, and some 4.5 hentae shorter than Harrigan. But he appeared very tough-looking, and it was obvious by the way he walked that he was confident he could handle any trouble he encountered. "You are?" Harrigan asked bluntly when he approached. "My name is Trannak" he revealed. Then Talannah stepped from behind Harrrigan's back, saying "I thought it was you! You still look like you did when you went through my classes! What brings you here?"  
  
"Purges have started in the military" Trannak told them "Anyone considered 'politically unreliable' is called back to a Hierarchy stronghold for a fresh loyalty assessment. Some are returned to their units. Others are given a show trial and executed. I got out while I could, and earnt a living by my skills until some members of a Scarran loyalist group found me. Eventually I found out about your going AWOL. So I decided to look for you, and here I am".  
  
"He's trustworthy, love" Talannah told Harrigan. "You sure?" Harrigan replied, stepping up to her and placing one arm around her shoulders. "He's another former Deadhead. An ex-field agent, like me. Reached the rank of Infiltrator Second Class, didn't you?" "Yes, ma'am" Trannak replied proudly "But there must have been an informer in one of our regular squad bitching sessions, because I soon detected the dogs had been sent out after me. I had to leave while I still could. Who is this man? He's not Scarran, that much I can tell. Yet you act like he's your husband".  
  
"He WILL be my husband, though" Talannah said happily, squeezing Harrigan tightly. Harrigan just leaned into her grasp and smiled. "He is already my 'matchless one'. We marry soon. He found me shortly after I'd left. He is a special-operations officer, and commands this ship as well. As my John said to me – 'The rest is history'". "Enough chit-chat" Harrigan decided "Since you're here, and Talannah trusts you, come with us and meet the others. Now we've got three former Deadheads on board".  
  
Once Harrigan, Talannah, and Trannak had got into the transit car, it moved off for the galley. "Three former Deadheads, you say?" asked Trannak curiously "Talannah and myself would be two of them, but who's the other one, I wonder...". Then all talk stopped as they reached the galley again. When Trannak entered, Kran rose off his feet with almost meteoric speed and drew his Viper. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he bellowed "Explain youself, and you presence here – now!" "My infantry training officer, Captain Kran" Harrigan explained. "Don't worry, Captain – he's an old colleague from Talannah's past life, and she trusts him. Put that Viper away and sit down". Kran did as he was ordered, but still looked somewhat suspiciously at Trannak.  
  
Koronna came back from the kitchen counter with a full plate, when she saw Trannak as well. "I didn't think I'd see you here, of all people" she said. "ITC Koronna?" Trannak replied, astonished. She nodded. "Well, well" Trannak said to Harrigan "You do have some excellent personnel here, sir. With your permission, perhaps I might find a place here as well? I give you my word I will not turn you in".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "I'm Harrigan" Harrigan told Trannak "My Talannah gave me the rank of War Commander, so you can address me as War Commander Harrigan if you prefer. Get over there with Keyah - the Kalish over there. You may as well make yourself useful now you're here and learn some of the local language". Trannak nodded and sat down by Keyah. He proved to have a talent for new languages, picking up the basic conversational English fairly smartly.  
  
"So who is this guy?" Harrigan asked Talannah, nodding in Trannak's direction. "He was in the covert-action wing as I was" she replied, thinking back "Though he was good with weapons, his talents ran more towards extracting information from people and recruiting agents". "A military spy" Harrigan stated "Well, as long as he keeps his word not to turn us in he can stay. His skills will be more useful as time goes on, rather than right away. I hope he can shoot straight".  
  
"While this lot learn to ask who's got the food and where the toilet is" Talannah reminded him "we'd better get the ship moving towards your Erp". "Right enough, dear" Harrigan replied "And it's 'Earth', my love, E-A-R-T- H". Fifteen momens later, they arrived back at the bridge after a leisurely walk. Talannah immediately headed towards the nav desk while Harrigan assumed his seat at the helm again. "It's the third planet out from the sun that we need, Tal" Harrigan told her. "That's the next one in from us" Talannah revealed "Crichton aimed that wormhole well". Harigan laughed a little, then added "I don't think he wanted a bunch of Scarrans just charging straight on in. By putting us this far out, he gave us time to collect our thoughts and decide on the best insertion method".  
  
"If you want a straight-line course, this is it" Talannah said, putting the course plot on the main screen and entering it into the autopilot. "May as well" Harrigan replied "It probably won't take long for someone to find the wormhole. So the sooner we turn up, the better". He then pressed the button for voice command for the computer, then said "Lock that course in. All ahead two-thirds. Slow us down to one-eighth once we detect the international space station. Get the DRDs to prep a stealth capsule for scouting".  
  
Talannah got on the comm back to Keyah. "How are the language clasees coming on?" she asked, in English. "Very well" Keyah replied, surprised "They can now ask for beer, spirits, food, and the location of the toilet. The usual 'How are you?' kind of thing as well. I've also taught them a few phrases like 'Put the weapon down, now' too". "Who's doing the best?" Harrigan probed. "That new one, Trannak, and Koronna" Keyah replied "I'm not sure I like him much. He seems a little too smooth, especially for a Scarran. But he's as good with languages as I can expect a non-Kalish to be. Shor and Ryalla are doing well. They've asked how to tell people they're in love and a bunch of relationship stuff as well. Shall I tell them those things?"  
  
"Better had" Harrigan decided "They'll be our first choice if we need to send anyone out to do anything special. We can't have them blowing their cover because they don't know how to say they're inseparably in love, can we?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Captain Kran's not doing too badly" Keyah continued "But his wife and children are all doing better than him. Urana, the older daughter, is the best of that family – though Karroch is catching up fast. Koronna is probably doing the best of anyone after Trannak. Probably her Deadhead background showing through".  
  
"We've got two or three arns until we need to make a move" Harrigan told her "Stuff them full of as much as they can take. Send the best student with experience piloting stealth capsules in an arn and a half. Harrigan out". Harrigan stepped out from behind the helm desk and collapsed on to the Captain's chair. Talannah joined him and wrapped her arms around him before leaning on his shoulder and joining him in sleep.  
  
Keyah turned back to her students. "Well, there's a little incentive for some of you" she explained "Harrigan said that the best student with experince in stealth capsules gets to fly a mission later. So we'd better get down to it..."  
  
Over on the international space station, a junior astronomer was scratching her head at what the phenomena on her scope could be. "Sir?" she called to her boss, one of the American personnel aboard the station. "Yes?" he replied. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to her display. The ex-Air Force Colonel took one look and his mind flashed back several months to when John Crichton had arrived. A similar event had occurred then as well...  
  
"Put me through to Jack Crichton at IASA!" he ordered the nearest commtech. Fifteen minutes later, the call was finally put through. "Yes, Colonel?" came the faint but clear reply "What do you have?". "Sir, we have a probable wormhole on our scopes. It's on the edge of our range, but it looks to be fairly close to Phobos" the Colonel replied, mentioning the closest of Mars' moons to the wormhole. "Has anything come out yet?" Jack asked "Any spacecraft of any kind?" "Too soon to tell, sir" the Colonel said "We won't see anything until any approaching ship's right on top of us. The early-warning radar that we were promised hasn't been fitted yet – and still wouldn't see anything until it's about two hundred miles out in any case. The initiative will be with them – if anyone's there at all". "Notify me the moment you see anything, Colonel!" Jack replied anxiously, before cutting the call.  
  
On the Cry Havoc, everyone was continuing with their languages studies. "Koronna, that's just fine" Keyah complimented her "You too, Shor and Ryalla. Captain Kran – it's 'ice-cream' - not 'I-squeem'. A notable difference in the confectionery department. Try again. Karroch, Urana, Leasa – you three do so as well. Moratha seems to be catching on, Captain, surely you can do as well as your wife?" A short "Grrr..." was Kran's reply before he returned to his studies.  
  
A computer alarm woke Harrigan and Talannah from their rest. "Sir, I have a space station is geostationary orbit around our target planet" the computer stated, bringing a picture up on the viewscreen. "I never saw it myself before I left" Harrigan replied, looking at the screen "but that's it, all right. Tal, that's the international space station!"  
  
Talannah took a good look at it, smiling at Harrigan's eagerness. "Considering that your planet hasn't sent a manned vessel beyond your own moon yet," she mused "it doesn't look too bad. A scientific station? I see several telescopes and communications antennae". "Mostly, yeah" Harrigan replied "Testing out things for new medicines, scientific advances, maybe manufacturing processes and other stuff later. Only since Crichton arrived would they have begun watching seriously for spacecraft. SETI – that's the 'search for extraterrestrial intelligence' program, Tal – was previously thought of a bunch of kooks. They've probably spent every minute since Crichton was here last yelling 'I told you so' at the tops of their voices. I'm still going to hit any of them if they find out where we are and start bugging us".  
  
Harrigan contacted Keyah again. "We've got the space station at extreme sensor range" he explained "I'm going to send out a stealth capsule to see what they're saying. Who do you think will be best for the job?" Keyah pondered this for a few microts before replying. "Since I don't know much about our latest arrival, I'd say either Tovak – he's better with the systems on that craft, or Koronna. She's not quite so good on systems, but better on understanding the language". "Talannah, what do you think?" Harrigan asked. "Koronna" she decided resolutely "We can afford a little extra time for her to figure out the buttons. But we can't afford any mistakes in translation. Get here some field rations, and water, and send her along to the flight deck, now".  
  
"You hear that, Keyah?" Harrigan asked. "Yes, Commander" came the reply "I'll get on it right away". While Harrrigan leant back with Talannah, just enjoying her close company, Keyah went into action. "Koronna?" she called out. "Yes?" the female Scarran replied, slightly surprised. "You've got a mission" Keyah explained "By order of War Commander Harrigan, you are to report to the flight deck, take out a stealth capsule, and reconnoitre the space station. Grab some field rations and water and get to it – you'll be out for a while". A few disappointed grumbles came from the others, who'd hoped for a mission first, but Keyah called them back to order with "Did I say that class was over? No, I didn't. So let's get back to lessons..."  
  
Koronna ran full-pelt down to the nearest flight deck, blood singing. Oh yes! she sang to herself, smiling, as she bolted down the corridor, rations in hand. Back in the field at last! Though she almost slipped making a fast turn onto the flight deck itself, she righted herself soon and scanned the huge flight deck for stealth capsules. Hmm... she thought. If I follow Scarran standards, they should be... Yes! There they are! Koronna popped the canopy, stuffed her ration bag at the foot of her ejection seat, strapped in and locked the canopy down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- First order of business – contact the Commander! "War Commander, I'm just about to preflight this capsule. Do I have clearance to take off? Any special orders, sir?" she called on the capsule's short-range comm.  
  
Harrigan ran over to the comm desk and picked up the call. "Yes, Koronna. Take off when you're ready" Harrigan replied "As for orders – get as close as you can without being detected, then listen in on everything you can. Pipe it back to us here - I'll get Talannah to reroute it to the galley speakers so we can eat and listen to it at the same time". "Copy that" Koronna replied, running through the brief pre-start flight checklist. "Be careful out there" Harrigan warned her finally, before cutting the call.  
  
Koronna smiled again in her capsule at that last remark. No Scarran would have said that! "Power on...engine online...all sensors in the green" she muttered to herself as she pressed various buttons, before easing the capsule off the deck and heading for the bay doors. These opened as she approached, and the capsule shot out into Earth space. Talannah punched a few buttons on the comm desk to reroute Koronna's transmissions to both hers and Harrigan's personal comms, then urged him back to the galley. "It's more comfortable, you can check on everyone's language skills as they progress..." Talannah told him "...and of course, there may be some Kruldan Scorcher left if Captain Kran hasn't eaten it all".  
  
"Let's just take it slow, enjoy the scenery" said Harrigan. "This is a Scarran-made ship. 'Scenery' was not a factor in its design" Talannah replied archly. Harrigan looked over at his future wife, just enjoying the view, before replying softly with "Scenery looks just fine from here, love" and wrapping both arms around her, holding her tight. "From here too, John. From here too" Talannah replied, leaning gratefully against him for a few momens. "Let's go" she said finally, before the pair of them walked off back to the galley, arm in arm.  
  
Koronna took the stealth capsule as fast as it could go. Her eyes constantly flicked between the nav sensors and the threat receiver – stealth capsules were low-observable but not perfect, she knew. When the shape of the space station's various sections became clear, she started flicking various toggles and pressing buttons with her left hand, to align the surveillance suite with the space station; while her right hand locked the autopilot into station-keeping mode. Last of all, she placed a laser- link call back to the Cry Havoc.  
  
Talannah and Harrigan were sitting by the galley counter, sipping tea, while listening to Keyah try and teach the others English. Talannah pointed out how Shor and Ryalla were leaning up against each other while doing their lessons, whispering "I'm sure they learned that by watching us". Harrigan just used that as an excuse to kiss her again – long, slow, and gentle; taking their own sweet time about it, deepening the kiss as Talannah's arms wrapped around his waist seemingly of their own volition and held him as tightly as she could.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- A chime from Harrigan's comm caused them to break slightly apart. "Yes?" Harrigan replied, one arm still around his beloved. "Koronna here" she reported from her stealth capsule "I'm on a laser link, sir, so they can't tap in. I'm currently holding position at a little over three kilometras from the station. The area in front of me seems to be a dining room. Basic scuttlebut so far – nothing important. The section above houses the command area. Do you want me to try and hack in?" "Better not" Talannah ordered cautiously, over her own comm "You'd need to attach a probe to the station's surface – and interference with their secure network will be noticed eventually. Just regular A/V for now, plus whatever comm traffic you can intercept".  
  
That gave Koronna an idea. Tapping away, she brought up a new sensor feed, sending it back to the Cry Havoc. "Composite A/V coming to you, sir" she explained "Just in case you want to know what's happening in their Command facility". Harrigan flicked his comm to a direct link with the ship's computer, telling it to send the feed straight to the galley wall screens for everyone to see.  
  
The rest of the group turned towards the screens as soon as they came on. "That'll be enough, I think, Keyah" Harrigan told her "You've done very well. Get yourself some food or drink if you need it. Relax a little". "Some tea would be good, I think" came the reply "But I won't need to eat for several more days yet". "In sharp contrast to my John" Talannah said, grinning "who seems to eat all the time".  
  
"Sir!" interrupted Koronna from her capsule "Comm intercept shows they're getting a bit uptight. Station commander's getting people directing every scope they have towards the wormhole. Not a real problem. But he's also got people checking near-space with 'binoculars' – are these like our ocular headsets? – probably for spacecraft. Orders?"  
  
Harrigan took a quick poll of those present. "We're going to have to give it a bit more speed. We need to be able to bring the Cry Havoc's jamming systems to bear if necessary – the station may be able to burn through the ones on the stealth capsule. Just in case, though... Hellbolt, Tovak – start checking out some of the Strykers, find us one or two ready to go at a microt's notice. Everyone else – with me, to the bridge. Fun's over". Hellbolt and Tovak took a turn down a corridor and headed for the flight deck. The rest of the group ran for the bridge – with Harrigan yelling "Hup! Hup! Hup!" the whole time, interrupted by scathing Scarran remarks from Captain Kran. Keyah took to the ceiling, and scuttled along over their heads. Ten minutes, only slightly out of breath, they clambered out of the bridge lifts.  
  
Keyah dropped off the ceiling and headed over to the comm desk. Trannak headed over to engineering. Since Hellbolt was busy elsewhere, Captain Kran took gunnery. Talannah sat next to Harrrigan at the nav station. Nrakal had at last emerged from examining and setting up the sick bay the way he liked it, and wandered amongst the others, asking how they were and if they needed any help.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Trannak, we ready to move?" Harrigan barked. "Yes, sir" he responded "All engines are well within safe tolerances. Environmentals likewise – and likely to remain so even if we have ten times our current crew or more. Power and sanitation in full working order – the Captain can count on full power for the guns".  
  
"We won't need that" Harrigan told him. He tuned the control stick gently with his right hand, banking the ship towards the space station, and bringing the speed up to about hetch 6. A mild thrum went throughout the ship as the engines sped up, moving them rapidly towards the space station. "Talannah, love, get some feelers out" Harrigan asked her "I want to know if there's any ships docked at the space station. Gimme pics if there are. Koronna?" he called, flicking the comm on "Get the location of the Canaveral launch site, and perch yourself at low orbit over it. Scan the following frequency ranges – they're Captain Lazarus' squad battlenet, so they may be scrambled – and send anything you find back to Keyah on the comm desk". "Yes, sir" Koronna replied, and hacked into the station's main computer network to find what she needed. Though she managed to find what she was after, her other sensors detected an alarm going off. Cross- checking revealed they had detected her hacking their system.  
  
"I've got what I needed, sir" Koronna reported, adding with minor alarm "But some eagle-eyed tech must have found me digging away and sounded an alarm. They're going for their comm systems. I can't jam all of them". "Don't worry about it" Harrigan soothed "In a few microts, the Cry Havoc will saturate their systems and shut the whole system down. Not a single call gets off that station without my approval".  
  
Five momens later, Harrigan pointed over at their recon specialist at the EW desk. Powerful jamming systems came online for the first time, blanketing the whole space station in static and causing comm operators to throw their headphones away to save their ears. "There appears to be a small spacecraft docked at the lower hub" Talannah reported, and brought up a picture. "Zoom in a little, please" Harrigan asked, looking closely at the image. "Stop" he said, once Talannah had magnified the image a bit. "It's a Russian Soyuz. Probably from their Mir station. Any signs of electrical activity on board, or heat signatures?" Harrigan needed to know if the crew was on board and preparing to leave.  
  
"Some electircal activity, probably life-support computers" Talannah told him. "No people on bo- wait! Three coming in!" "Confirmed" reported Koronna "Their navicomp says they're heading down to Canaveral. Sir – I'm getting something on those frequencies you gave me, but can't decrypt it here. Sending it back to you". Keyah nodded, turning dials and tapping away at her panels with increasing speed.  
  
A broken, hissing transmission came over the speakers. "Decrypt!" Harrigan barked. The Earth scrambler was no match for the advanced computers on the Cry Havoc – within fifty microts, Keyah had a relatively clear tranmission coming in. This included a visual component – which surprised Harrigan. "They must have got some new toys since I left" he murmured "Couldn't do visuals then".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "...ssssshhh...To...merica.....rces...re under....tack. Reque....ssssh....extrac..." went the transmission. "Lock that frequency in and CLEAN IT UP!" Harrigan barked "That voice sounds familiar".  
  
Keyah frowned, deep in concentration, trying everything she knew to try and clear up the signal. It worked partially – the transmission was clearer, but not perfect. "Best I can do sir" Keyah apologised "I'm no EW tech – and Tovak's on the flight deck". "You did well enough, Keyah" Harrigan said absently, his mind on the transmission.  
  
"ssshhhh....." it went, before someone on the other end cleared it up some more. A broken but understandable transmission came through. "...Any American forces!" it yelled frantically, over the sound of gunfire "We are under heavy fire from dee-perk troops! (Author's note : Dee-perk = DPRK, or Democratic People's Republic of Korea. The communist North Korea). We need reinforcements, or extraction!" A new voice came on the line. "Negative on your request for extraction, Captain" it said "That's outside the mission profile for another eight hours". "WE'LL BE DEAD IN EIGHT HOURS, YOU POMPOUS KNUCKLEHEAD!" the first voice screamed "Get a Blackhawk up, and get us back on the carrier! Lazarus out".  
  
"That's my old Captain!" yelled Harrigan, enraged at the lack of help for his ex-CO. He strode over to the command chair and hooked into the ship's PA. "Now hear this!" he boomed "Cry Havoc goes to General Alert Level 2 as of now! An ally is under attack. All personnel report to the flight deck armoury. Tovak, Hellbolt – get two Strykers ready for IMMEDIATE sortie!"  
  
"Blow subtlety!" Harrigan fumed "Captain Lazarus is being hung out to dry down there by his superiors! Well, we'll help even if they won't! Lock down all stations and get to the flight deck armoury. Move it, people! The clock is ticking!" The bridge emptied fast. Everyone there, including Nrakal, bolted for the transit car. Three momens later, they leapt out onto the flight deck. "Koronna!" Harrigan called over the comm "Get back in here, and get armed. We're going to war!" "On the way!" she called, pulling a tight turn and heading back to the Cry Havoc at full power.  
  
On the station, one of the sensor technicians caught the heat bloom from the stealth capsule's engines. "Sir!" he called "Heat trace! Powerful engines, most likely. Something's out there!" The watch officer asked "Can we get a call through to Canaveral?" "Through this heavy jamming?": the tech asked incredulously "Hell, no!"  
  
"Cut the jamming" Harrigan ordered the computer over a voice link. "There's no need for it now. We have more important things to deal with". A metallic "Done" and the jamming went off. They strode over to one large room, opened the door and went in. Harrigan immediately loaded up on Viper ammo, and started throwing more to Talannah. "We have plasma rifles here, sir" Kran said, holding one up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Everyone – one plasma rifle, one Viper, and as much ammo as you can carry!" Harrigan ordered. Hellbolt looked at the plasma rifle, his face crinkling up as he did so. "That's going to slow me down, sir" Hellbolt griped "Far too heavy, far too bulky". "You'll have to get used to it soon, but I'll let you off this time" Harrigan told him "But you're going to bin those pulse pistols and take Vipers instead. That's an order". Hellbolt picked up a Viper, testing the weight and feel, before nodding to himself and strapping two leg holsters on where his pulse pistols once were. Then he grabbed ten tarvek grenades and walked back out. Keyah swapped her slugpistol for a Viper as well, strapped on some light armour, and grabbed some lockpicks and electronics toolkit.  
  
All the Scarrans grabbed a plasma cannon and as much ammo for that and their Vipers as they could stuff in their webgear. Koronna also took a whole bunch of specialised demo charges, detonators, and a cutting torch. Ryalla even persuaded Shor to get a plasma rifle for himself. "The new his and hers fashion this season" he remarked, tightening his armour straps. "Big guns, thick armour, and the stench of explosives. Oh well, here we go..." Ryalla gave him a short kiss after loading up herself, saying "Here's the chance to put all that training you said you had to the test for real, Shor. Don't let me down".  
  
Tovak was last to get his gear. "We've got two Strykers ready to fly" he reported "These are mint. I powered them up, ran preflight checks – no problems. We'll have to get the DRDs to go over the others later". "One problem at a time" Harrigan replied. He mulled over an interesting possibility in his mind – then bolted for the Harbringer. Three momens later, he emerged carrying a very large scoped slug-rifle. "Heavy sniper rifle" he told the mystified Scarrans "Never know when that kind of thing may come in useful".  
  
Harrigan mulled over how they would go down. Then he told Talannah, who nodded. "Right, boarding is as follows. Stryker 1 will be piloted by Shor, with Hellbolt as copilot. On board will be Ryalla, Tovak, the recon guy – whatever your name is, and Nrakal". Shor just stood there, bug-eyed with surprise. "Me?!" he said. "I've never seen the inside of a Stryker before!" "If you can fly an Intruder, you can fly a Stryker" Ryalla told him "It's not too hard to pick up". Then she gave him another kiss, winding her hands around his neck and pulling him in close for several microts before releasing him. "I think you can do it. Now all you have to do is prove it to everyone else".  
  
"Stryker 2 will be piloted by myself, with Talannah as copilot. On board will be Keyah, Captain Kran, Trannak, and Koronna. Captain, where's Karroch disappeared off to?" Captain Kran got on the comm to his quarters, telling his son in no uncertain terms to get up to the flight deck or suffer the consequences. When the younger Scarran arrived, Harrigan said "Get a plasma rifle, Viper, ammo, and armour. Then get over to Stryker 1". "Don't you think we should give Karroch an easier test?" asked Nrakal. "No" replied Harrigan and Kran together. Then Harrigan continued alone "Throw them in the river and see if they can swim. What other way is there? Besides, I'm not hauling dead weight around here. Captain, your wife and daughters can get the sick bay ready for Nrakal when we get back".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Moratha nodded before her husband could tell her himself. She hugged him goodbye, whispering "Stay safe", before leading Urana and Leasa off to the sick bay. Karroch came out of the armoury all kitted up and walked over to his father. "You can do it" Kran told him "Other members of the Hand, as well as myself, have taught you everything you need to know. Now get over to your Stryker".  
  
"Move out! We've got friends in trouble down there!" Harrigan urged his people. The various members of the team ran to their assigned craft, with Hellbolt being over heard to say "Don't worry about, Shor. I'll watch you – but all the work will be yours" as the two of them ran up to the bridge of their Stryker. Harrigan opened the door to the bridge of their Stryker and strapped in to the pilot's chair. Talannah strapped herself in the copilot's chair beside him and opening a call to Shor on the other ship.  
  
"You've got a tailgunner's turret in there as well" she explained "Get Ryalla in there to cover your back. There may be fighters launched against us". A faint "Ryalla? Tail gun, dear!" was heard over the comm as Shor yelled over his shoulder to her. Once she reported in, Shor got back on the comm, saying "All set here, sir. Waiting for your lead".  
  
Talannah opened the bay doors as Harrigan fed in power to the Stryker's four engines. "Whooo...." Harrigan remarked "These things accelerate quick...", before shooting out into space as soon as there was enough clearance. Shor followed shortly after, with Hellbolt coaching him on the peculiarities of spaceflight. "Follow me in!" Harrigan told Shor, as he swung towards Earth and went to half speed. Shor immdiately matched this, and moved up on Harrigan's right wingtip.  
  
On the International Space Station, the IASA representative was on the comm to his superiors groundside now that the jamming had been lifted. A tech, scared out of his wits, ran in and stuttered and stubled through the revelation that a ship as big as a city had just been spotted on their telescopes and had launched two smaller craft towards Earth at extremely high speed. "Damn!" came the shout from Canaveral "Damn, damn, damn! The only thing up there is that Soyuz the Russians sent up, it won't get within spitting distance of the intruders! Track them, listen in on them if you can, and send the results down to me in real time. I'll have to get Jack Crichton in on this now – he's in charge of this now we have a hard contact. Whatever you do, don't act in any way that can be interpreted as hostile". "Roger that" he replied, cutting the call, and giving the necessary orders.  
  
"Tal, see if you can reacquire the transmission" Harrigan asked quietly, concentrating on the flying "Grab the decryption algorithm from the Cry Havoc and get me clear voice and visual". A soft squeeze of his left hand, and Talannah was on the case. After barely a microt getting the download from the Cry Havoc, she dredged up some of her old Deadhead training again and soon had a clear transmission, which she piped over to Shor's craft as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "...merican forces?!" came the panicked and angry voice "If we don't get reinforced or extracted, there'll be nine US corpses within half an hour!"  
  
Talannah saw the look on Harrigan's face and opened a channel. "Captain Lazarus?!" Harrigan barked "Captain Lazarus? Are you there?" "Who's this?" Captain Lazarus asked, mystified. "It's me sir! Harrigan!" Harrigan replied, happy to hear his old CO alive "I'm back! We're inbound to your position right now. Where are you?" "Just outside Yongbyon nuclear researh facility getting our asses kicked!" came the heated reply, followed by a fast "Troll! Keep your head down!" "As you can tell, we've got half the NK army coming to say hello. Just infantry so far, but they may whistle up a chopper or two" Lazarus said. "ETA?" Harrigan asked Talannah frantically. A few tap-taps on the navicomp gave them an answer. "Ten momens if we go flat out" she said in return. "Twelve minutes, Captain Lazarus, until we get to you. Can you hold out that long?" Harrigan asked. "Barely" Lazarus' strained reply came back "We're running low on ammo, and we'll be chopped liver if a gunship turns up".  
  
"We're coming in hot" Harrigan told him, glad to have some good news "I've brought some friends with me – all ready to fight. Need some help?"  
  
On the carrier USS Carl Vinson, the duty Lieutenant was ranting at the radio operator over why their scrambled comms were penetrated. "What's going on?" asked the Captain, as he walked on to the bridge. "Captain Lazarus' unit is getting chewed to hamburger" the Lieutenant told him "I was just about to ask you for clearance to launch a Blackhawk to go get them – despite our good Major here saying it's against orders...". The Lieutenant pointed at the offending officer to show who he was referring to, and went on "...when two unidentifed aircraft dropped out of nowhere, going at least Mach 2.5, and headed straight for Chongjin naval base. They sure as hell aren't Russian, or Chinese, and definitely not ours. The Japs are probably throwing fits over these things overflyng their airspace without permission. It'll be us who get blamed, though".  
  
"You've got troops on board?" Captain Lazarus replied incredulously "Get them down here now! I hope you've got a medic or two – I've got wounded here..." "Yes, Captain – there's a surgeon in my wingman's craft" Harrigan told him "I'm bringing in eight troops – plus me, of course. All spec-ops people. Not quite what you're used to..." "They could be short, fat, one- legged dwarves and I wouldn't care as long they can shoot straight!" Captain Lazarus shouted back.  
  
Harrigan waved out the window to Hellbolt, then gave him the signal for 'Follow my lead'. As soon as Hellbolt nodded, Harrigan slammed the throttles forward, streaking through the atmosphere and skimming Chongjin naval base within minutes. Shor followed a hundred metras or so behind, with Hellbolt encouraging him every step of the way – and standing ready to assume control if necessary. Shor's flying was a little unsteady, but good enough – although Karroch probably won't forget the flight in a hurry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "I've picked the speed up – we should be at your location within five minutes" Harrigan told Captain Lazarus "I'll get your wounded back up to my ship, then we'll see what we can do about your mission".  
  
"Heads up, people!" Captain Lazarus yelled to his remaining troops "We've got reinforcements, and a medevac, coming in FIVE MINUTES! Redistribute the ammo, and hang tight!" "So the carrier guys got off their sorry butts and launched a helo for us after all" drawled the sole woman in the squad, the radio operator, who the others all called GI Jane. "Not a chance" Lazarus told him, after pausing to fire at another North Korean infantryman "Our old L-T, Harrigan, has displayed his talent for turning up just when he's needed. He says he's got troops with him, and a surgeon. Says he's coming in from a ship – I thought the Carl Vinson was the only carrier around here... never mind, just be ready to move when he turns up".  
  
"We can't contact them, sir" the Carl Vinson's radio operator told the Captain "They won't acknowledge our transmissions. But their leader identified himself as 'Harrigan' – who's he? One of ours?" "He's one of his own" the Major interrupted acidly "He assaulted my CO a little over a year ago and hasn't been seen since. Captain Shulton of the Air Force OSI was investigating his actions and got his legs blown off. The man's a dangerous renegade". Several thought floated throught the radio operator's mind as to which parts of the Major's body he'd like to put a bullet or two through, but gave a noncommittal "As you say, sir".  
  
GI Jane was the first to hear the whine of the approaching Strykers. "INCOMING!!" she yelled, and not a moment too soon. Both sides stared awestruck as the two Strykers touched down and disgorged their troops – this lasted as long as as it took Harigan to raise his Steyr and drill a third eyeball through the nearest NK officer, which drove them off for the moment. "Suck on that and whistle Dixie - comrade!" muttered Harrigan, before running over to Captain Lazarus and enveloping him in a crushing bear hug. "Let me go, you lunatic!" Captain Lazarus yelled, once he was able to breathe again. Then he looked up at Harrigan – and up, and up...  
  
"What on Earth has happened to you?" he asked, surprised. "There'll be enough time for catching up later" interrupted Keyah, walking up to the pair of them "We can give basic first aid here – but it's imperative we get these men back to the Cry Havoc's sick bay now". "Don't just stand there then, Keyah!" Harigan told her "Get the wounded stable enough to fly, then get Hellbolt to take them back up top. We won't get Ryalla off that Stryker unless Shor's there as well, so Hellbolt will have to do this on his own". A nod, and Keyah returned to where Nrakal, Tovak, Shor, Ryalla, and the recon specialist were all frantically applying bandages, plasters, and other first aid and ferrying the injured inside the Stryker.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Captain Lazarus got another shock when Captain Kran came up to give a status report. "Shor did fairly well for his first combat flight. Still needs a lot of training – but he's got the talent for it. Hellbolt's ready to go" Kran reported. "Send him off, then" Harrigan replied "Some of those wounded need immediate surgery". Kran waved a signal at the Stryker's bridge window – which resulted in Hellbolt making a sedate lift off, then turning around and heading offshore before heading for orbit and the Cry Havoc.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Captain Lazarus, following this with a "What is that? Doesn't look American. Doesn't look human, come to that...". "Captain Lazarus, this is Captain Kran. Though he doesn't know much English, he can understand every word you say. He's my infantry training officer. As for his appearance – he doesn't look human, Captain, for one very good reason. He isn't. None of my guys are. We have one Kalish...", Keyah waved, "...one Sebacean...", another wave from Shor, "...one Nebari - he's the one flying the wounded out of here...and, of course..." Harrigan paused for dramatic recall (and to catch his breath) before continuing "...eight Scarrans. They're not easy to miss. Huge guys with huge guns and bluish-purple scaly skin. Apart from Keyah, we've got two women with us down here, and three more on our ship".  
  
"We've got one with us" explained Captain Lazarus "but I didn't think you liked the idea of fighting alongside female soldiers". Harrigan grinned, saying "I was sceptical at first, that's true. But then I met Talannah and that soon changed. Changed a lot of things. Tal, my love" Harrigan called softly "Come and meet the Captain. The rest of you as well".  
  
"This vision of Scarran beauty is Talannah, the love of my life" Harrigan said proudly, taking her hand and pulling her close "She trained as a covert-action commando. She can do all sorts of useful things. Can't you, dear?" Harrigan said, teasingly. Talannah gave him a short kiss, then said in passable English "While we are here, Harrigan and I will marry" before leaning into his comforting embrace.  
  
Several thoughts were fighting for supremacy in Captain Lazarus' head right then, but he finally said "Pleasantries later. Mission first", then turning to his remaining troops and hissing "Get over here you lot!" Troll backed towards them, his G8 up and ready, scanning for enemies. GI Jane slung her M4 and jogged back to her Captain, and a mound of grass moved slightly and turned out to be a sniper in a ghillie suit. When he slunk up beside his squadmates, Harrigan told him "You gave my guys a bit of a surprise, there. None of them have seen ghillie suits before". He smiled slightly in return,saying "I'm Ghost" before pulling back the headpiece on his suit and slinging his rifle. Then he noticed that Harrigan carried the same weapon as him. "Sniper as well, are you?" he said, with professional interest.  
  
"Secondary speciality only" Harrigan laughed "But the Scarrans are better with big guns than I am, so I've decided to branch out a bit".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Stow the gossip, Ghost!" Captain Lazarus ordered "We've still got a mission to complete! Harrigan, over here". Harrigan wandered over to where Lazarus was spreading out a field map. Talannah and Keyah followed him over, while the rest of the Irregulars clustered around the Stryker's landing gear.  
  
"Just over there" Lazarus briefed, pointing to a point on the map about half a mile away "Is the perimeter of Yongbyon nuclear research facility. Intel said they just had a few infantry – no choppers or armour. Well, if we get out of this alive I'm going to have a few sharp words with those stuffed-shirts in their nice, warm offices – that intel was complete ratshit. There's a full garrison there now – best bet's a company of infantry and a BMP or two. We got in far enough last time to see the nose of a chopper before they drove us off, killing everyone except the two your man took to your doctor – and us here. There's a runway out there too – it'll probably take medium transports, so that's probably IL-76s here. That thing over there came down vertically – if need be, we can exfiltrate from there".  
  
Harrigan shook his head. "Not unless the defences are down" he said firmly "The commies aren't getting their hands on my Stryker. We have to destroy any SAM sites here, or at least disable them, before the Stryker can come and get us out. Heavier AAA as well". "Hmph" Lazarus muttered "OK, we'll do it the hard way then..." and was just about to start again when Keyah slipped under Harrigan's left arm and pointed out two marks on the Captain's map. "What are these?" she asked in faultless English. "Guard towers" GI Jane replied for her Captain, tapping the relevant places on the map "There's those two by the main gate, but there are others at intervals along the fenceline as well".  
  
Keyah looked at where the locations of the known guard towers were. If the two at the main gate were disabled, she mused to herself, or this one on the left corner, or that one on the opposite side, we could get inside without raisng the alarm... She turned to Harrigan with a wide grin on her face just as he was doing the same towards her. The two of them burst out laughing, before Keyah quietened down and pointed to two locations. "Here or here" she said, pointing out two of the corner guard towers with the blade of one of her daggers "Either of those go down, we can cut ourselves a hole and slip in". "But there's twelve feet of barbed-wire fence there, woman!" Captain Lazarus replied heatedly "If those guards see or hear you going over the top, you're dead".  
  
"Well, Captain Lazarus, old mate..." Harrigan said, placing one huge hand on his shoulders as the group snuck up to the fence "We'll just have to pull something out of our bag of tricks for you, then. Keyah, ready to go airborne?" She nodded, securing her daggers and Viper. "What are you going to do, throw her over the fence?" Troll asked sarcastically. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do" Harrigan told him "Watch and learn". Then Harrigan began swinging his arms around in circles, loosening up. "Pre-launch checks done" said Harrigan "Load me up". Keyah stepped in closer, and Harrigan lifted her off the ground by her belt, testing her weight. "Hmmm...just right..." he pondered, before saying "3...2...1...Launch!" and hurling Keyah full-force over the fence with three feet to spare.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- While Troll, GI Jane, Ghost, and Captain Lazarus stood stunned at the staggering display of strength, Harrigan gave a few more orders to his people. "Sorry, Shor - but we need someone to stay with the Stryker. You're it. You've had the least combat experience, and you can fly quite well" Harrigan told him. When he saw Shor's expression, he added "Don't look so bad – I'll leave Ryalla here as well. Just make sure you can get airborne to help us out at a microt's notice". Ryalla wasn't too pleased at being left out either, but put her right arm around Shor and said "So, it's not all bad, is it?" Shor wrapped his own left arm around Ryalla's waist, leading her back to the Stryker, saying ardently "I'd NEVER say that about you, Ry my love...never at all...". A short laugh and a squeeze was Shor's reward before the couple disappeared inside the Stryker and locked the craft down.  
  
Keyah somersaulted forward as she came down, for a perfect two-foot landing no more than ten feet from the base of the tower. She immediately drew both daggers and ran at full speed for the nearest tower leg. Up! – one small foot planted up at waist height; then she shifted her gravity centre, put her other foot down on the wood behind her, leaned 'forward' and semi- crawled, semi-run up the fairly rickety tower leg.  
  
One North Korean sentry lit up a cigarette, sitting back against the wood wall of the tower. Though rations were thinner on the ground than he'd like, the tower had a heater, he didn't have to march up and down on patrol and they could have lively discussions in the tower with the other tower crew. Not a bad post at all!  
  
His happiness lasted as long as it took for Keyah to vault the low wall and sink her right dagger up to the hilt into his heart and out through his chest. As he stood choking and gagging, Keyah twisted the dagger and slashed the blade out through the spine and the kidneys. The savaged mess of the NK private floppped on the floor, while Keyah's left dagger flicked out the other way – stabbing up through another private's chin and nailing his head to the roof pylon. The corporal in command tried reaching for the field telephone; but before he could lift the handset up, Keyah grabbed his head in both hands and twisted sideways. A solid SNAP! as the corporal's vertebrae gave way, then Keyah dropped the corpse to the floor and it was all over in the space of less than ten seconds. Keyah leaned over the side and waved down to Harrigan, before retrieving both her daggers and wiping them clean on the dead corporal's uniform. After rescabbarding them, she walked back down the leg of the tower to the fence at a much more sedate pace.  
  
"Three sentries" Keyah reported to Harrigan "All dead without the alarm being raised. Once you lot cut your way in, we can do whatever your ex-CO came here for". Lazarus nodded sharply to GI Jane, who drew a small pair of wire-cutters from a tool pouch on her web gear. Snip! snip! snip! snip! went her wire-cutters as she cut a hole big enough for the to get through. She had to cut a bit more than she'd thought she'd have to so that the Scarrans could get through, but two minutes later it was done.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan was first to squirm through the hole. "Very good, Keyah" Harrigan whispered happily, giving her a slight squeeze on her shoulder. Next came Talannah - then Kran, the recon specialist, Tovak, Ghost, Troll, GI Jane, Captain Lazarus, Karroch, with Trannak bring up the rear. "All in" came Trannak's whisper "Waiting on you".  
  
"Captain Lazarus?" prompted Harrigan. Lazarus waved them over to the nearest base building, a dreary dilapidated brick building. The composite team dodged the two nearby searchlights, hitting the ground and leaning up against the wall. "Trannak, Ghost?" Harrigan hissed "Keep your eyes open. We don't need any unexpected guests". Both nodded – Ghost checking his sniper rifle, and Trannak raised his plasma rifle. Both swept their gaze across the landscape, checking for North Korean patrols, or reinforcements. "We're supposed to check to see if the NK government were complying with the agreement signed several months ago to dismantle their nuclear program." Captain Lazarus told them all "The intel we were given showed the guard towers, but not the runway and barracks around the side, or the labs we saw the edge of before the whole situation went FUBAR. Ghost thinks he saw a partially-concealed entrance to an underground bunker complex as well – but we couldn't get close enough to be sure. First stop's the radar complex next to the runway. It's linked to several probable SA-6 missile sites, and we saw a couple of Shilkas as well. We take that down, the missiles go offline – if your pilot's even half-way good he'll be able to take out the mobile triple-A before the gunners see him".  
  
"These Shil-kas" asked Kran, fumbling the name of the vehicle slightly "Are they armoured? And how thickly?" "Captain Kran, yes?" said Troll "Yeah, they're armoured – but only two or three inches, quite light. If Ghost got round the back, that rifle might even get through the engine cover". "Oh?" Harrigan replied "I've got one of those, too. But the plasma rifles my Scarrans have will blast that kind of target to splinters. We'll do those ourselves". "Perhaps my son will be able to claim his first mechanised kill" Kran said, a grin of pride in Karroch's accomplishments lighting up his face. "Your son?" asked a very surprised GI Jane. Karroch leaned forward and introduced himself. "That's me" Karroch said proudly "I am Captain Kran's oldest child. My two sisters are back in our ship with our doctor, fixing up your wounded comrades. This is my first real mission".  
  
Keyah raised one hand, fast. "What's up?" asked Captain Lazarus. "Patrol" replied Keyah flatly "I can see four soldiers, with rifles. One has some kind of tube launcher over one shoulder". "Have they seen us?" asked Troll. Keyah spent a few seconds following the NK troops' patrol route before replying with "No. But they'll be coming within 45 metras or so, so stay alert". "How far's that?" asked Captain Lazarus, mystified. "A little more than that in metres, as John explained it to me" Talannah told him "I wouldn't risk pistols out that far; and of you humans, only the lady and Captain Lazarus have suppressed weapons. So we'd better move. Ghost, take point. Keyah, stay with him".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Type-56s and an RPG" groused Captain Lazarus "The rifles we can handle, but that RPG will be a royal pain in the ass". Talannah came up and tapped Lazarus on the shoulder, startling him. "So why not avoid the problem and move for our next objective, Captain" she asked him "We move closer to our goal, and the patrol is none the wiser than they were before".  
  
Ghost and Keyah moved up in front, scouting out a trouble-free route. The two of them stayed low, slipping under several windows, on their way across the compound. "Captain" reported Ghost over his radio "One good thing. The searchlights are all probing outward. There looks to be the occasional patrol, but if we keep to the shadows, none of them should find us". "Copy that" replied Captain Lazarus "We're moving up behind you. Carry on".  
  
No more than ten seconds later, Keyah called a halt. Sticking her head around the corner of what appeared to be the mess hall, she was just about to break comm silence when Harrigan crawled up to her. "Report" he ordered. "A low building, out in the open. It has a revolving dish, quite large, on top of it. There's a sandbag bunker out front with a heavy weapon in it, and two crew. We'll have about two momens to take out the gun crew and get inside between patrols". "How long since the last one?" Captain Lazarus asked. "Approximately one and a half of your minutes" Keyah replied "That's what Ghost says". "Jane!" Lazarus hissed "You and I take out the gun crew. Harrigan's guys get us in. Once they're inside, we follow. Capische?" A short nod followed as Jane lay down on the dirt and aimed her rifle at the machine-gunner; Captain Lazarus did the same with the loader.  
  
As soon as the last roving patrol was out of earshot, Harrigan's left hand snapped down. Two 'pff-pff's of suppressed rifle fire later and the gun crew were off greet their ancestors. Harrigan was testing the door, and growled "Damn! Locked! It'll take too long to pick and Koronna's right down the back. Captain? We'll need you to blast us a way in". Captain Lazarus drew a small squeeze-tube from one of his pockets and squirted some of the contents around the edge of the door. After sticking a small electric detonator in the bottom, he grabbed the detonator, whispered "Stand clear!" and pressed the button.  
  
The smoke had barely had time to clear when Talannah and Harrigan bounded in through the smoke. Precise bursts of Viper fire took out the two radar technicians first; by this time the officer in charge tried to reach for the alarm button just outside one window. Karroch spun round and triggered a burst of Viper fire from the underbarrel of his rifle, the flechettes walking from the officer's left hip to right shoulder and shredding every organ in his body. The corpse flopped to the floor with a wet thud.  
  
"Very good, Karroch" praised Talannah "Perhaps you could be a little less wasteful with ammunition, but very good for a first time out. You've been taught accuracy, at least". "Tovak?" called Captain Kran. The Scarran electronics specialist stepped forward. "How do we take this thing out quick?" Kran asked. Tovak looked over the room for a minute or two, then pointed to the desk and the ceiling. "Not knowing the equipment or power arrangements, I'd say we need charges on the main dish and that console" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "So some lucky fenik's going up there on the roof to plant one of the charges" Tovak finished. "No, Keyah, not you" Harrigan told her as she was opening her mouth to volunteer "It's not too high up anyway – We just need to give someone a boost, and they're up. Plus I'll need your sharp eyes down here to watch out for enemy troops – so you, Jane, and Ghost get out there and keep your eyes peeled".  
  
Keyah was alittle put out at not being able to demonstrate her superiority again, but knew that what Harrigan said made sense – she did have the best senses of them all, so that logically made her the best scout and sentry. She nodded to him, said "Yes, sir", grabbed the other two and slipped outside. Captain Lazarus was just preparing two half-kilo blocks of C-4 plastic explosive with detonators. "That should do it" he said finally, taping the last detonator in place "Who's going up top?"  
  
Harrigan looked over those present in the room. All of the Scarrans could do the task easily, he knew – especially Koronna. But Ryalla has less experience with explosives than the others, and Shor none at all. "Shor, Ryalla – grab this little bundle of joy and get on the roof" Harrigan ordered them "There'll be a big radar dish. Stick this at the base of the dish itself, arm the detonator by pressing the red button, then jump off the roof and run back over to the mess hall we just came past. When Tovak's done the same in here, we'll join you". Harrigan handed Shor the charge, hissed "Move!" and sent them out of the door with a slight shove on the shoulder.  
  
Shor locked his hands together, making a step for Ryalla to boost herself onto the roof. Ryalla placed one foot on the proffered step, then launched herself upwards, grabbing the guttering and heaving herself over it onto the roof itself. Shor almost let go, surprised at Ryalla's weight, but held firm. Ryalla reached down, grabbed his hands, and hauled him effortlessly all in one go. They saw the dish in the middle of the roof exactly as it had been described to them. Ryalla lay down on overwatch, looking out over the open area between the radar control room and the fenceline. Shor ran over and wedged the charge in between three girders and some wiring.  
  
Just as Tovak had placed his charge, Shor spotted movement below and called Harrigan. "Guards!" he said "Some sort of wheeled scout vehicle, containing four troops and a heavy weapon. I think they've seen us. That guy on the gun is pointing this way and jabbering away about something, that's for sure". Then he turned to Ryalla and told her to get off the roof and back to the others. "Why do I have to go?" she replied crossly "You don't need to coddle me, I can take care of myself!"  
  
This was the first time Shor had seen Ryalla angry at him, and in truth it rather scared him. Thinking fast, he explained hastily "But Harrigan and Lazarus will need best of us with him when the alarm goes up. Plus, I'm the least experinced – so I get the worst jobs. So get on down, dear. Please. For me?" The pleading tone in Shor's voice finally convinced her to move.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "We've got intruders" Ryalla called as she looked in through the front door. A loud burst of Korean shouting came their way, followed by the jeep increasing speed and heading their way. Several seconds later, Shor fired a couple of quick plasma blasts from his rifle. The first one went wide, blowing a one and a half foot crater in the dirt. The second one went straight through the driver's chest and hit the machine gun's ammo box. This blew the jeep and its occupants over several metres of gorund in tiny pieces, but shortly afterwards a low wailing sound came from the wall- mounted speakers dotted around the place.  
  
"MOVE!" Lazarus yelled "ALL OF YOU! Straight on that way a hundred metres is the bunker entrance Ghost spotted through his scope. Let's go. NOW!" Everyone ran as fast as they could out of the doomed radar room and headed for the nearest cover, a bunch of boxes by the edge of the runway. "Shor!" Ryalla yelled "Get your butt down here! It's gonna blow!" Shor lowered himself feet first over the edge of the roof, then dropped the rest of the way. A burst of rifle fire almost took his head off, but being on an adrenaline high from blasting the jeep, he hurled himself to the ground just in time. Ryalla dragged him to his feet, and the pair of them ran to catch up with the rest of the team.  
  
As soon as Shor and Ryalla slid down behind one of the larger boxes, Shor hissed "Hit it!". Captain Lazarus did as he was asked, which caused the charges to rip the whole room and radar dish to pieces. Chunks of brick, radar dish, and miscellaneous bits of wire and window glass scythed out over the immediate area – cutting down the patrol who had spotted them, plus two more men who came to answer their call for assistance, and started numerous small fires wherever hot debris landed. The wreck of the radar control room was a raging inferno – the airport firefighting machines, if they worked, would be needed to put out the blaze.  
  
."Shor, hold still a microt" Ryalla told him, pulling out her medkit "You've been hit in the neck. Probably creased by that rifle fire earlier". "DON"T MOVE!" she barked as he tried to turn his head to look "The bullet just missed your jugular. Keep still and let me patch it!" "Yes, dear" Shor replied sheepishly, as Ryalla put an antiseptic pad over the wound before taping it down securely with several sticky plaster strips. "Done!" she finished, before leaning down and giving the area a light kiss. Shor turned to see a loving smile on Ryalla's face. "You placed yourself in harm's way for me" Ryalla said lovingly, her arms winding around his waist "Thank you, my..." and added a couple of words in Old Scarran which Shor's translator microbes couldn't handle. "What was that?" Shor asked. "It's not quite how John described me" Talannah replied, a smile forming slowly on her face "but it's quite close. It means something like 'sweet and wonderful lover'. But save your response for later, both of you. We've still got work to do".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Time's against us now" Captain Lazarus stated "We absolutely have to keep moving, so the NK's can't mass an overwhelming force against us. Ghost, you see it?"  
  
Ghost was scanning the ground through his scope. As soon as he spotted a likely-looking hummock, he lowered his rifle and replied "Yes, Captain. Thirty metres further down the runway and slightly to the right. But there's no cover at all. We'll have to wait for a break, then run like hell the whole way without stopping". Harrigan tuned to Captain Kran. "Take Karroch, Tovak, Koronna and our recon guy and set up a defensive position just outside the bunker entrance" he ordered smartly "When you give the signal, the rest of us will come on in. Go!" Kran collared the nominated personnel, and ran off to the bunker at top speed. Two people in NBC suits with the helmets open, a man and a woman, stepped out to investigate what was disturbing their break and got a burst of flechettes each from Kran and Koronna for their trouble. Though the recon specialist could just see two guards on patrol inside, they hadn't caught on to the fact that hostile troops were just about to come calling – or perhaps they had, and wished they'd just go away.  
  
Koronna turned to Harrigan and waved him on. About half way, Troll went down on one knee and swept a long burst of fire cross half a dozen NK troops who had just rounded a corner and headed straight towards them. Four were killed immediately, including their NCO – but two tried to retreat. Trannak drew his Viper and put a single round straight through each head before either of them made five paces. "Thanks..." Troll said, slightly shaken. "Not a problem" Trannak reassured him, lifting him back onto his feet "I'm much better with pistols than this ungainly lump of a gun in any case. Now let's make sure the others don't leave us behind, shall we?" Troll nodded emphatically, and the two of them ran to catch up with Harrigan and the rest of them.  
  
While most of the group scanned the runway area for any troops or vehicles coming their way, Jane dropped to the wide concrete entrance ramp and looked over the guards. "One officer with a pistol, one probable corporal with an RPK" she reported. "That RPK'll make mincemeat of us" Captain Lazarus replied "Ideas?" A soft "Me! Me!" from Keyah drew his attention. "OK, you can have this one" Captain Lazarus told her wearily "Just do it quietly and hide the bodies where they can't be found, OK?" Keyah smiled at the Captain, before scampering up the wall and onto the ceiling.  
  
"Bit of an eager beaver, isn't she?" Captain Lazarus asked Harrigan "Who was she before she joined up with your lot?" "I don't know" Harrigan replied "and to be frank, I don't really care. We need her skills, and she's been loyal. That's enough for me".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Keyah shut out the faint sounds of conversation from above and applied herself to the task at hand. Which one first? she pondered. The officer or the machine-gunner? There were solid tactical reasons for taking out either one first. I'll shoot the machine-gunner from behind, she decided finally – then the officer, when he turns to see where his fellow has gone. She moved quietly a bit further along the ceiling, while the two unsuspecting soldiers below turned round to make another leg of their patrol.  
  
A second or two after they had passed Keyah's position, she aimed her Viper carefully and blew the machine-gunner's brains all over the concrete. Then she dropped to the floor and waited for the officer to notice his late comrade's absence. This took about ten seconds. The officer drew his pistol, scanning the tunnel, and calling his colleague's name. When Keyah had a clear sigh picture, he joined his corporal in death. Keyah found a cleaning cupboard just a few steps further down and hauled the bodies into it – then spent two more minutes scrubbing the blood and brains off the ramp.  
  
"Come on in!" she called to Harrigan from down the ramp. Harrigan waved Troll out front, then followed with the Scarrans and Shor, Captain Lazarus and the rest of his people coming up the rear. "Captain?" Harrigan called "What are we looking for?" "Any evidence of a nuclear weapons program, or actual weapons. That's all our orders said to do. Then we pull out and call in the cavalry" Captain Lazarus told him "If those rat bastards back at the Pentagon had given us decent intel, we'd have been able to take the place out ourselves". Soon they caught up with Keyah, who said "There's a cargo area just ahead. A bunch of big transport crates. My skin started tingling a bit when I went near some of them, which ususally means..."  
  
"Radiation" Talannah finished "Low-level, in any case. Keyah, you stay here. Kalish can't stand much radiation, so watch our backs. Tovak, get your scanner out and go with the Commander to check those crates out". "Aye, Sub-Commander" Tovak replied, and was just about ready to move off when Captain Lazarus joined them. "I'd better come as well. The high mucky-mucks won't take info from you, so I'll need to see what's there myself. Your lady here can watch over the rest of them until we get back".  
  
The three of them walked warily down the wide ramp towards the cargo area, Tovak checking his scannner the whole way. "Anything?" Harrigan asked. "Low-level alpha radiation. Can't localise it from here, the shielding's still intact – so we'll have to move in". When Harrigan rounded the first pallet, he almost ran straight into a NBC-suited scientist doing the same thing as them – so he promptly grabbed the head thus presented to him in one hand and slammed it against the wall until its owner stopped struggling. "Let's open this one and see what we've got"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harrigan ripped the sidepanel off one crate, throwing it against the wall. When Captain Lazarus peered inside, he saw several small conical objects. "Maybe eight NK-55s" he said "Thankfully still in a good state of repair. I'll have to call my superiors, we'll need a NEST team to get these little guys...". "Frell the damn NEST team!" Harrigan replied "Number one, it'll take too long to get them here from the US, by which time we'll be dead. Number two, they'll probably be bargained away in some stupid-ass realpolitik wheeler-dealing – which means either the North Koreans or the Chinese will get them. Neither one's trustworthy, and the US doesn't need any more". "So what do we do with them?" Capatain Lazarus asked "Destroy them in place?"  
  
Tovak was getting used to some of his Commander's mannerism's by now, and recognised the signs of a 'theft and pillage' mood coming on. He just stood there grinning. Capatain Lazarus stared at the Scarran, then turned back to Harrigan, who said "I'll take them. All of them. Could very well come in useful. Oh yes indeed. Let's check the other crates as well". The next one revealed three largish objects shaped like drop tanks. The slow 'beep-beep' off Tovak's scanner revealed the lie and told Captain Lazarus what they really were. "Chinese Yi-241's. Old model nukes designed to look like drop tanks. 600 kiloton yield". "Shall we take these as well, sir?" asked Tovak. "Absolutely, Tovak. Every last warhead we find" Harrigan replied, rubbing his hands together with glee. Four more crates revealed NK-55s, and the last two crates were especially large. "Crack 'em, Tovak" urged Harrigan "Let's see what the latest addition to our armoury is". Tovak pulled the last two crates open and looked at what was inside. "Much bigger, sir" he reported several secinds later "Captain Lazarus, what are these?"  
  
A minute of rummaging later, he said "I don't know the model number – but these are megaton-plus warheads off Scaleboard IRBMs" Lazarus reported bleakly "There's probably a launcher or two around somewhere. We'd better get these out of here fast. But first let's see if we can find evidence that the NK's are making their own". "Tovak, you stay here" Harrigan ordered "But first go and get Koronna down here, we may need her soon".  
  
Five minutes later, Tovak returned with Koronna in tow. "The others haven't seen anyone close by" Tovak told Harrigan "But we're definitely getting increased patrols – so whatver we're doing, we'd better do it quick". Koronna joined Harrigan and Lazarus, and the three of them went deeper into the bowels of the installation.  
  
Captain Lazarus stuck his head inside one door. A bunch of technicians were working on various machines – so intent on their work they didn't notice Lazarus looking in. "Warhead fabrication, I think" Lazarus stated. Koronna looked in the next one. "Looks like a centrifuge for enriching nuclear fuel" she added "So there'll probably be a reactor in here somewhere". "A breeder, one that makes more fuel than it uses" added Captain Lazarus "Either Russian or one some greedy Frog sold them illegally".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Airlock!" Captain Lazarus exclaimed, calling a halt. "That means a clean room, or someone's just paranoid. Either way we need to get in. But the damn door's codelocked". Harrigan just waved the other two up to the door and slung his rifle. A short crackle spread over both hands before a blast of electricity leapt into the lock's electronics, completely destroying it and opening the airlock for them. They squeezed in and cycled the airlock, Koronna and Lazarus pressed up against each other as Harrigan took up the rest of the room. "A bit closer than I like to get on a first date..." Lazarus muttered, to which Koronna gave a short laugh. Then the cleansing spray covered them all for three seconds, followed by the inner door cycling open.  
  
"GRAK TA'HAA!" Harrigan yelled "Kill them all! No prisoners!" He and Koronna mercilessly swept short burst of flechettes across every scientist present. But one managed to thump a large red button on a desk before he was silenced, activating another alarm. "Grrrr...." Harrigan growled "We've got perhaps ten, maybe fifteen minutes before they find us here. Captain, how do we make a really big bang here?" "You REALLY want to blow this reactor sky-high?" Lazarus questioned his ex-Lieutenant. Harrigan nodded. Lazarus shook his head at the gall of his old friend, but said "Shaped charges along the top of the reactor vessel. Forcing down and in. That way theis thing's blown to pieces, along with most of the base, and fallout's scattered over the whole countryside". He reached for his demo kit, and shouted "DAMN! That stuff went down with my other demo guy. We're screwed!"  
  
"I don't think so" Koronna explained, stepping forward and pointing to her own pack "I am Commander Harrigan's demolition expert. I brought a complete assortment of demolition equipment with me. Shall we see if there's anything we can use?" "A match made in heaven!" Captain Lazarus said thankfully, then pointed to the bag. "Open up! Let's take a look!"  
  
While Koronna and Captain Lazarus discussed equipment and methods, Harrigan looked outside. Then he called Talannah on the comm for a status report. "Nothing yet, love" she replied "But the foot patrols have dogs with them now. No telling how they'll react to the smell of a Scarran. But whether they go into a beserk rage or slink away with fear, their handlers will know someone's down here. You'd better get moving". "Koronna!" Harrigan yelled "Rig that lump and let's get out of here! The NK welcome wagon is coming!" Next comm call went to Tovak by the warhead cache. "There should be a forklift close by" Harrigan told him "Find it, and start getting those warheads out onto the edge of the runway where we can load them on the Stryker". "On it" Tovak replied "The forklift's been left on, so I don't know how much fuel's left – so I'll get on the job right away".  
  
Finally, he got back to Talannah. "Send our best lone agent back to get the Stryker" Harrigan commanded "We've got some stuff we need to ship out, and can't do it on foot". "Let me do it, sir" Trannak cut in "I work better alone anyway, and I'm a good pilot. I've got this rifle, so none of the local forces should present any kind of problem".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- A loud CRACK! , followed soon afterwards by another, echoed over the comm. "What's happening?" Harrigan asked. "Ghost here" that individual reported "Just had to put down a dog and its handler. The enemy are showing clear and annoying interest in this area, sir". A short "I'm moving" from Trannak, accompanied by the tump-thump of armoured Scarran footsteps, marked him bolting for the hole in the fence that the group entered through.  
  
Koronna and Captain Lazarus had just climbed on top of the reactor vessel and were busy planting Koronna's demo charges. "Eight ought to do it" Lazarus decided. Koronna pulled the required number of fat, eight-inch wide charges from her pack , slipping steel tamping cylinders over them. Then she twisted a dial and pressed it in, before passing them along to the Captain. "Set to timed proximity" Koronna told him "Once we're outside the safe zone, we've got ten Earth minutes before this base becomes a radioactive waste-hole. Since it's keyed to my armour, I have to be the last one out – so get moving, Captain" "You sure?" Lazarus asked Koronna "Can't I do it?" "You humans, so ready to throw yourselves in harm's way" Koronna laughed "No, you can't – you don't have the right homer in your armour and I didn't bring a spare".  
  
Trannak ran across the open dirt separating the mess hall from the fence. Several times he had to dodge wandering searchlight beams from the nearby towers. "Stuff it" he decided "That one's a bit too eager". Then he fired three quick blasts from his plasma gun, each targeting a tower leg. Three variations of "Aieeeee!" from the tower guards echoed from their recently destroyed post as the legs let go under them. As soon as the tower hit the ground, Trannak drew his sword and gutted all three just to make sure they were dead, before ducking out through the hole in the fence.  
  
Ten minutes hard running later he reached the Stryker. He was pleased to note that there were no local troops in the area, so he opened the aft entry hatch and ran in, locking it behind him. Once on the small bridge, he strapped into the pilot's chair and brought the engines online. Assured that everything was as functional as it could be, Trannak then armed the front guns and lifted off. The Stryker's sensors immediately registered three armoured vehicles making their way slowly towards the runway. "I'm airborne and on the way in" Trannak reported to Harrigan "But there are three armoured vehicles coming towards you. I can deal with two, but the other one's coming from too far away – you'll have to deal with it youselves".  
  
Trannak guided the Stryker over the base. As soon as he saw the two armoured vehicles, two Shilkas, he opened fire. Fire from the heavy pulse cannons pulverised the lightly armoured Shilkas in milliseconds, leaving nothing but a few shards of metal and the smell of burnt cordite from the ammo that was still cooking off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "...six...seven..." Koronna muttered as they placed the charges "eight...That's it! Move it, Captain!" The pair of them jumped down off the top of the reactor, where Koronna levelled her rifle and blew the airlock's door off. "No time for subtlety!" she said, and waved the Captain on. He ran into Harrigan on the way out and explained the situation. "Not to worry" Harrigan replied "Scarrans can move quickly when they need to. As long as Trannak gets the Stryker here soon..."  
  
A cry of "BMP!" from Troll marked the arrival of the last of the three known armoured vehicles. "Coming!" yelled Harrigan, picking up speed. He arrived outside just as the IFV was bringing round its turret. The BMP's gunner and Harrigan fired at the same time. Harrigan's plasma blast destroyed the missile launcher on the turret, but the round from the 73mm main gun hit Harrigan sqaure on the chest, blowing him four metres back across the runway, cracking his carapace and fracturing his reinforced ribcage. "AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Harrigan screamed as the shell exploded. Talannah immediately ran over to check on her beloved, while the others returned the BMP's fire. A volley of plasma blasts soon blew the vehicle apart and incinerated its crew.  
  
"John?!" Talannah almost screamed with worry "John?! My love? Are you alive, my dear?! Say something! Please!!" A low groan caused her to throw her arms around his neck and hug him tightly, crying into his shoulder. "Oh, my love!" Talannah wailed softly "I thought I'd lost you when that vehicle fired on you! Can you walk?" Harrigan kissed her softly on the lips, just holding her close for a few seconds, before replying, grimacing with the pain "Don't worry too much! I'm bleeding, broken, and hurting like hell. But I'm still alive and mobile. As soon as we're loaded, I'll fly us out of here – once we're back on the Cry Havoc, we'll figure out what we'll do to those idiots who gave Lazarus such bad intel. It won't be nice, either..." Talannah patched the worst of the bleeding with her medkit, throwing the spent box back in her pack. "It's empty" she said "I'll have to get another one when we get back".  
  
Troll just could not believe his eyes when Harrigan walked, somewhat unsteadily, towards them. "You just took a direct hit from a light field gun" he said, absolutely gobsmacked "How are you still ALIVE, let alone still up and walking about?" Harrigan waved his finger under Troll's nose, saying "Secret!". Then he calmed down a little, saying "You'll find out later, if you need to know. The fewer people who know the details, the better. Ah, Trannak's here!"  
  
Trannak eased the Stryker down until the landing gear thunked down solidly on the runway. A hiss from the aft end marked the entry ramp lowering and making contact with the ground. "Keyah, stay clear!" Harrigan called "Tovak, start lugging those pallets over here. The rest of you Scarrans will have to hump the damn warheads into the cargo area manually, the door's too narrow to get the pallets in". Tovak immediately brought a pallet containg the biggest and heaviest warheads first. It took four Scarrans, including Captain Kran, and ten minutes, to manhandle each of those Scaleboard warheads on board. But forty minutes later, they were all on board. Then came the six Yi-241 bombs, but only three fit in before an overload warning sounded. So they removed the last one and thought about what to do next.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Eventually Talannah got on the comm back to Hellbolt on the Cry Havoc. "Yes, Talannah?" Hellbolt said "I'm in the sick bay with those two humans you sent me up with. What's up?" "Get back on the Stryker and get down here" Talannah ordered him "We've got cargo to haul up, and there's too much for our Stryker alone". "On the way!" Hellbolt said, leaping off the dek he was sitting on and running a few hundred metres to the flight deck "Dr Nrakal, Moratha, and Kran's daughters have eveything in hand here". Once he was inside, he strapped himself into the pilot's chair, ran a brief preflight check, and boosted out of the bay at maximum speed.  
  
"How's everyone else?" Harrigan asked "Sing out if you're hit". "Most of us got a few rifle rounds in the chest plates" Kran told him, examining Harrigan's heavily bandaged chest carefully "But the armour stopped everything bar a few bruises. How about you, sir? You took a hit from a heavy gun". "I'm still alive, Kran" Harrigan shot back "Alive and ANGRY. We're going to be getting inventively nasty with a few people before our time here's finished if I have any say in the matter. I don't suppose anyone brought any rations with them? I seem to have forgotten". Each of the others threw over a pack each, which Harrigan threw down with great gusto. Finishing off with a loud SKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEE!!! , he set himself down against the Stryker's aft hatchway until Hellbolt arrived.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hellbolt touched down as close as he could get to the first Stryker. "Load me up!" he yelled out of the bridge window "Aft hatch's open!" Tovak immediately hauled the pallets over, and loading began anew. It turned out that one more Scaleboard warhead had to go in, but they managed, barely, to fit everything in. "I'll take Talannah, Keyah, Karroch and Captain Lazarus with me" Harrigan decided "The rest of you, plus Koronna, will have to go with Hellbolt. My Stryker's overloaded as it is. Someone go and tell Koronna to get out here, we're leaving".  
  
Keyah ran off down the ramp and yelled at the top of her voice for Koronna to get out NOW. Two minutes later, Koronna came running out of the bunker, yelled "Fourteen momens!" before heading straight up the aft ramp of Hellbolt's Stryker. Keyah vaulted up to the side bridge door and pressed the button to extend a ladder so the rst of them could climb up. While Harrigan heaved his enormous bulk up the ladder, Keyah found herself a perch on the ceiling. Harrigan strapped himself in with a bit more care because of his injuries, then Talannah, Karroch, and Captain Lazarus followed. Talannah sat in her copilot's chair and did her side of the preflight checks, turning to Harrigan and saying "We'll have to take it slow. We've got a bunch of nuclear warheads of uncertain stability back there, and we're overloaded as well. Plus I don't want you aggravating you injuries".  
  
"I'm hurt, my love" Harrigan laughed, lifting off the NK runway "Not dead! Oh, this remids me of just before the Ithlin war...". He then proceeded to tell them all about the recon mission, where he'd rolled the crawler they were in. "...so Tal chided me for being overly-careful with her. Now she's doing the same with me. But I love you all the more for it, Tal" Harrigan said, reaching over to squeeze her hand lightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Hellbolt followed close behind as Harrigan made for the safety of geostationary orbit and the Cry Havoc. Ten minutes later, a thunderous BOOM! and an enormous shokwave rolled over the Stryker. Harrigan fought the Stryker back to level flight after the shockwave had passed, and then took fifteen more sedate minutes to fly back onto the Cry Havoc's flight deck.  
  
Hellbolt must have called ahead, because Nrakal was there waiting for them. Talannah got Tovak, the DRDs, and the flight deck cargo haulers unloading the warheads and placing them by yield in a secure area. Withtin five minutes, the rest of Harrigan's unit and Captain Lazarus' able-bodided troops were walking slowly toward the sick bay. "This is one amazing ship you've got here, Harrigan" remarked Captain Lazarus "I didn't think you meant a spaceship when you said 'ship' - I thought you'd come in with another carrier. Once we've all been checked over, I'll have to contact the Carl Vinson – someone there'll be waiting to hear from me. I've taken the tags from those who won't be returning – we had to destroy the bodies to mainatin deniability – so the families will receive full survivor's benefits even if I have to thump it out of somebody".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	23. Chapter 22 : Down to Earth

Chapter 22 : Down to Earth  
  
"First up, Captain – sick bay" Harrigan decided "We'll check up on how your other two are doing". Trannak slipped off to the flight deck's spare parts wing, with a distinct mutter of "...got plans for some stuff here, I have...". "Plus Dr Nrakal will want to get you fixed up, won't he?" prompted Talannah pointedly.  
  
Captain Lazarus burst out laughing as they walked down the wide corridor. "You sound like my ex when you say that" he said. Then he continued more soberly with "But the military lifestyle didn't seem to agree with her. She told me it was either the air force or her. I don't think the fact that her daughter seemed to love being on-base with me really helped matters. When her mother asked her what she did, and she replied 'I learnt how to detail-strip and service an M4 rifle' she just about blew her top". "And you chose the military, Captain" Talannah said. "Of course I did!" Lazarus replied heatedly "My relationship with my ex had been strained for months! She'd been questioning why I couldn't spend more time with her instead of sorting out issues with my unit or elsewhere on base. If I didn't do it, it wouldn't get done right..."  
  
"...and if it isn't done right, people die" finished Harrigan "I know, Captain. Into the transit car". Talannah pressed the button for sick bay and leant against Harrigan's shoulder for the trip, closing her eyes and resting. "Couldn't we walk there?" Lazarus asked. "Sure" Harrigan replied, stroking Talannah's brow lovingly "If you don't mind taking another half an hour or more getting there. This ship's about 35 miles long, Cap. Not a short jog".  
  
Down at IASA, Jack Crichton was about to head home when his secure phone rang. "What now?" he asked crossly "I was just about to head home". A very rattled tech explained the situation. "S-s-s-sir" she stuttered fearfully "There's a gigantic m-m-monster of a spa-spa-spacecraft parked barely two hu-hu-ndred metres away from us!" She took a few seconds to calm down and have a drink of water, then went on. "Thing's as big as a city, sir! Any orders?"  
  
"Just sit tight and watch it for now" Jack decided, head spinning "If its Captain makes contact, relay the call to me. No one else is to contact the crew of this unidentified newcomer – I'll get Canaveral to prep a Shuttle in case I have to go up and talk to them". "Suits me fine, sir" she replied, relieved "A lot of the people are snapping pictures already. Some are annoyed that they can't get the whole ship in the viewfinder in one go".  
  
Leasa walked over to where her mother was making a few hurried notes. "Mother" she told him "The Commander and Sub-Commander have returned. They are on their way here. The Sub-Commander reports that the Commander is injured". Moratha's head jerked up at that. "He's hurt?" he replied, astonished "They must have got into a firefight after these two were brought to me".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A loud boom reverberated through the room as Harrigan banged on the door. Talannah reached past him and pressed the green button to open the door, then Harrigan and Captain Lazarus walked on in, with her and Nrakal following behind.  
  
The doctor immediately pulled the bandages and plasters off Harrigan's chest so he could have a detailed look. "That hurt's doc!" Harrigan hissed painfully "It's not a scratch! I took a hit from a light cannon!" Leasa ran up to take a look as well. "Are you badly injured?" she asked "Internal damage? Sit down, sir. We'll clean it up, and you'll be just fi..." Harrigan placed one finger over her mouth to stop her nattering. "Don't worry about it" he reassured her, laughing slightly "I'll regenerate in about a weeken. Maybe less. I'll just have to a little more careful until the carapace regrows completely. How long should that take, Nrakal?"  
  
"Impossible to say for sure, Commander" he replied "You are the first subject to survive the full procedure". "Guess, then!" Harrigan urged. "Design specifications for this project would suggest perhaps two days for the outer carapace to reach full hardness. Maybe a further three to five at most until the ribbing plates catch up. But you'll be able to go visiting once the carapace is healed" Nrakal decided.  
  
"What about my people?" Captain Lazarus prodded "What's their situation?". Nrakal hummed and hawed a little – which told Captain Lazarus that he wouldn't like what came next. "Despite everything I tried, the one on the left bed there" Nrakal explained, pointing to the hospital bed "could not be saved. His injuries were far too extensive. The other one is alive for now. But I'll need to watch him carefully for a few days. If he survives until then, we could probably transfer him planetside to one of your hospitals if you wish. But not till then".  
  
Trannak had about twenty DRDs and Tovak pulling the underside of his Raider to pieces. "What are you going to do to this thing?" Tovak asked. "There's a bunch of spare heavy pulse cannons over there. I'm going to fit an extra one on my Raider while we have the time. The Raider's engine is strong – she'll handle the load". "How d'you want to do it?" Tovak asked, going over the wiring diagrams for a Raider in his head. These ships had been out of service in the Scarran military for some time, but they were still common elsewhere. "One either side of the centreline, fixed forward" Trannak said, looking his craft over "That way I'll have the same firepower as an old Stryker 1, in a much less obtrusive package". Tovak mulled this over, then said "It'll mean losing a little cargo space – not much, mind you – if you want to keep it hidden, but we can do it. It'll take a couple of arns, even with these DRD things assisting. So we'd better get started". Trannak hauled the lifter with the spare pulse cannon on it over to his ship, raised it into position, and the two of them (plus numerous DRDs) set to work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Captain Lazarus' face flickered between sadness at the loss of his men and rage at those who were ultimately responsible for the situation being as messed up as it was. "We'll deal with it together, Captain" Harrigan assured his old commander, squeezing his shoulder briefly "In a couple of days, once I'm better able to move around. In the mean time, you may as well get the guided tour. Most of my guys will be in the galley – yours as well, I expect – so we'll start there. I expect you're hungry anyway". "Right enough, Harrigan" a weary Captain replied "Just get me some food and some quarters. I need at least ten hours of sleep".  
  
Urana escorted Captain Lazarus over to a full-body scanning unit of the same type as the one that scanned Harrigan back at the Project. "Just stand on the floor plate there, Captain" she directed him "That's right...stay still..." The scanning beams swept over him, cataloguing every aspect of his appearance and medical condition. "Apart from the stress" Urana said to the Captain "which I could see without the scanner, the scan shows a low level of essential nutrients in your body. You need to eat! Plus some lung damage – have you been exposed to carcinogenic substances, sir?"  
  
"Carcingenic substances?" Captain Lazarus asked, slightly mystified. "Cigarettes, cigars, any tobacco products" Harrigan explained "You ought to know that even breathing other people's smoke can damage you own lungs by now. You've seen the TV ads, I'm sure". "One oe two of the unit smoke, yes" Captain Lazarus revealed "Including that one who's still alive back there". Harrigan's hand immediately went through a few signals which Urana had no trouble understanding. She nodded, said "Right away" and walked off towards the man's personal possesions. After finding his tobacco pouch, lighter, and cigarette papers, she flushed them all straight down the refuse chute before wiping her hands with satisfaction.  
  
"He'll be pissed when he comes round" the Captain warned. "Well, then" Harrigan grinned nastily "I'll just have one of the Scarrans talk to him about my rules on board ship. Maybe even Captain Kran, he's really big on personal fitness and health issues. You remember him, I introduced the two of you when we all arrived". "That really massive one?" Lazarus replied "The one who looks like it's his mission in life to thump everything that moves?" Harrigan laughed lightly, saying "That'd be the one, yes. Normally, you'd get his sergeant to talk to him about it – here, Captain Kran does that kind of thing".  
  
Talannah directed them all into the transit car again for the short trip to the galley. A sharp glare was enough to convince Harrigan not to push the issue this time. Harrigan spent several microts muttering about being mollycoddled, but a slight smile betrayed his feelings – he was really quite flattered that Talannah was so concerned about him. Five minutes later, they arrived at the nearest transit stop to the galley.  
  
When they walked in, Kran walked up to greet them. "I see you are up and about, sir" he said "Glad to have you back with us". Troll came up to Captain Lazarus and said "So how are the other two? Will they make it?". Jane and Ghost turned to hear Lazarus' answer. "Our other demo man is regrettably now KIA" he said sadly "But Corporal Smithson will survive. The doc's going to keep him in for observation for a couple of days, though – then we can take him back Earthside".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Talannah walked off behind the kitchen counter. "My cookery capabilities may not be as good as Moratha's" she said "But I'll see what I can do. Otherwise, we'll be stuck with Scarran field rations and water". "If you're making it, my love" Harrigan crooned over at her, smiling "It's sure to be just fine. Better than fine, even". Talannah just smiled back at him, and continued into the kitchen area.  
  
"Where's Tovak?" Harrigan asked, once all the greetings were over. Karroch went over to a tea urn and refilled the mugs for the others while Kran replied "Still on the flight deck, helping Trannak do some work on his Raider. Mucking around with the weapons, I think. I know they dragged a spare large pulse cannon from the spare parts section. Perhaps the old one requires replacement". "He's a Scarran like you, Captain" Harrigan replied, waggling a finger to and fro "How likely do you really think that is?"  
  
"Not very, now that you say so" Kran laughed "I did hear him saying '...got plans, I have...' as soon as he saw our spare parts section. He's probably adding some more firepower while he can. I'll see if I can take a look later". Talannah came back with a huge bowl of crispy grolack, which Harrigan immediately piled into – not so much as stopping for breath until he was half-way through the contents the bowl. "Hmm..." Talannah pondered "Perhaps I should make some more...". Harrigan, mouth full, just nodded.  
  
Once back in the kitchen, Talannah commed Nrakal in the sick bay. "Yes, Talannah?" he acknowledged. "Is it normal for my John to be stuffing his face like this after injury?" she asked. "It would seem so" Nrakal replied, thinking fast "His body needs a lot of energy to fuel the regenerative processes. Doesn't really matter what he eats – as long as it's high in energy. If you give him some contala tea, he'll probably even chow down on some of those field rations you complain about so often. The tea should mask the taste". "If you say so, Nrakal" Talannah said disbelievingly, raising her eyebrows. She poured out the contents of half a dozen ration packs, and brought it over to Harrigan with a full pot of tea.  
  
Harrigan gulped half the pot of tea down as soon as he could reach it, and followed this up by piling in to the plate of rations. Ten momens later, he finally stopped eating. "WHAT have I just eaten?" Harrigan asked, a slightly odd look on his face. "At least six – it was six, wasn't it?" Ryalla asked. The others nodded. "Yes, six field ration packs. Without stopping, I might add" Ryalla finished. "I knew I felt a bit odd for a reason" Harrigan replied, walking over to the now half-full tea urn "I'll just drink this to wash the taste away...can't possibly get any worse..."  
  
"It's gone co—"the recon specialist tried to say, but Harrigan had already tipped the top off the urn, picked it up in both hands, and started sculling the contents as fast as possible. Perhaps thirty momens later, he slammed the urn back onto the table. "Someone STOP ME" Harrigan said emphatically, shaking his head to clear it "if I ever decide to eat those field ration packs in such beastly quantities again".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Tovak pulled his head out from inside the mass of wirng and heavy machinery on the underside of Trannak's Raider and yelled "Do a full connectivity check and fire-control test! Time to see if the extra gun's talking to us!"  
  
"Copy that" replied Trannak over his comm. Both hands flew over the instruments, powering up the engine and main computer. "Engine in the green, no defects" Trannak muttered to himself "As expected. Tovak, you might want to back away. I'm powering up the guns". Tovak ran round the side of the Raider and up inside it to join Trannak on the bridge. "How is it?" he asked, checking over the instruments. Trannak pressed three more buttons, then waited. "Well, as you can see" Trannak said happily "both guns report armed and ready. No defects. All we need to do now..." "...is test it" Tovak finished "I'll call the Commander".  
  
The initial bitter aftertaste of the combination of field rations and contala tea had now worn off. Talannah was gently teasing him about the rations, when Tovak's call came through. "Commander, sir" he called, from the bridge of Trannak's Raider "We've finished thr refitting of Trannak's ship. Do we have permission to take a test flight out to the belt to wring the bugs out of the system?" "Go for it, have some fun" Harrigan replied "I'll give it maybe eight or so arns before I contact Jack Crichton at IASA, so you've got until then to sort it out and get some rest".  
  
Tovak switched the comm off and turned to Trannak in the pilot's seat. "Punch it!" he urged, flipping the remote control for the flight deck doors. Trannak gently lifted the Raider clear of the deck and applied the throttle, easing out of the Cry Havoc's flight deck at perhaps one-quarter power. Over the next two arns, Trannak pulled every orbital flight manoevre he could imagine. "We really need to test this in atmosphere" he groused, after flipping the Raider around a small asteroid "But now we're out here, we'd better do what we came for and test the guns. Fire-control – online". Tovak pressed three buttons, activating the HUD and arming the guns.  
  
"We've got about six arns left before I make a call Earthside to let Jack know we're not here to kill everybody" Harrigan explained, back on the Cry Havoc. A huge yawn escaped before he could stifle it, which caused Talannah to add "So we'd all better get some sleep, so we'll be ready. For anything. Off to your quarters, people. I'll see to the Commander". Captain Lazarus led the few humans off to their quarters, and the Scarrans and Shor got in the transit car behind Harrigan. Harrigan just leaned against the wall of the transit car, and Talannah's shoulder, as the transit car moved off towards the bridge.  
  
After the rest of the unit had got off at their quarters, Talannah prodded Harrigan awake from his drowsing. "H-h-huh?" Harrigan asked blearily. "Come on, sleepy head" Talannah replied, looking over and smiling indulgently at him before heaving him up onto his feet "Our quarters are over here. We'd better get you to bed. You'll heal better after some rest". Harrigan was sufficiently tired by now that he didn't protest when Talannah led him to the bed, relieved him of his unform and tucked him in like a small child. He nodded off to sleep almost immediately, with small snores sneaking out every few microts. Talannah put in a call to Keyah on the comm. "You'd better get up on the bridge, Keyah" Talannah ordered "We'll need someone to watch the sensors and listen out for any calls from the planet". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Keyah was pacing up and down in her quarters, still wide awake and very bored when the call came in. She leapt at the chance to actually DO something, and replied "On the way, Sub-Commander. I'll wake the pair of you if anything happens. Don't worry about anything".  
  
"What makes you think I'll be with Harrigan?" Talannah said, putting on an affronted tone. "Oh, come on!" Keyah laughed "I'm not stupid! Even a lobotomised brindz-hound could tell that's where you'll be. Just make sure you actually get some REST, Talannah". A defiant "Huh!" from Talannah, and the call was cut. She does have a point, though, Talannah thought to herself as she stood there watching Harrigan sleep, her love and need for him plain to see on her face. After a few momens, she took her swords and Viper off, put them on the dresser, and lay beside her love, except on top of the quilt instead of under it, where she joined him in sleep within a quarter-arn.  
  
Two smashed asteroids later, Trannak stated "Well, that's about as good as I'm likely to get it without atmospheric testing, Tovak. Lock those settings in". Two pressed buttons and it was done. "We'd better get back quick" Tovak urged "We've got maybe five and a half arns before we go down to see the Commander's home planet and people – and I don't intend to be asleep for any of it. It'll be good to breathe real air and walk on real ground again". Trannak immediately firewalled the throttle and headed back for the Cry Havoc at top speed. "You've not been off Ithlin for more than a day or two" Trannak laughed "and you want to go groundside again!" "I'm an Army man" Tovak replied "My place is on the ground. Sure, I can fly fighters and such – but I'd far rather a gun in my hand, my pack on my back, and orders to go and stick my nose in someone else's business". "I'd have to agree with that last one" Trannak replied, eyes flicking between various instruments "Talannah's love for infiltration must have rubbed off on me during Deadhead orientation training. Sneaking into places is so much fun – even more so than flying".  
  
Half an arn later, they slid in under the bay doors and landed back on the flight deck. "I've got enough fuel on board for the immediate future" Trannak said happily, powering his Raider down "so let's go and get some sleep before Talannah and the Commander need us again". Captain Kran met them as they walked off the flight deck, asking "So what was that all about, then?" in his trademark low growl. "Field testing" replied Trannak, smoothly but firmly "Tovak and myself added some additional firepower to my ship, and went out to test it". "And?" prodded Kran, turning to face them. "Mission accomplished" replied Trannak, looking right back at him "I'll need to test it in atmosphere to make sure, but everything's connected properly and working so far". "Good" Kran replied "Now your gallivanting is over, perhaps you'd better get some sleep. I'll get my wife to relieve Keyah on the bridge".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Keyah had wound her comm desk chair as far back as it would go, and was dozing contentedly with a slight smile on her face when Moratha walked onto the bridge. Having been told about Keyah by her husband, Moratha called out "Keyah?" while looking over the walls and ceiling. Keyah jerked awake in her chair and called out "Over here, Moratha. Other side of the bridge. Comm desk".  
  
"Tea?" Moratha asked, holding up a small insulated flask and a pair of cups. "OK" Keyah said with a slight smile "Just a half-one, though". Moratha sat on the edge of the comm desk and sipped at her tea while looking over the bridge. Before long, the two ladies were talking animatedly about their lives. "...so this is the largest number of Scarrans I've been around since I...left" Keyah said hesitantly "It has been a little trying, but the Commander has done much to ease the tension, especially for me". "If you don't mind me asking" Moratha probed "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I'd had a few close calls with, well, with your people in command there" Keyah explained "When a bunch of goons in black armour stomped straight into the office and dragged a completely blameless colleague away, I knew something was up. It didn't take a diplomat's intelligence to figure out they'd eventually come back for me. So I high-tailed it out of Scarran space as soon as I could. I'd exhausted most legal employment opportunities on Ithlin when your husband told me that I might find a place here".  
  
"You must have got caught up in the latest wave of loyalty assessments" Moratha explained "I heard about those. In preparation for the war with the Peacekeepers, the Ministry of Dissimulation, along with selected other units, are conducting purges of all those they consider 'unreliable' under the guise of regular loyalty assessments". When Keyah looked questioningly at Moratha, all she said was "The group my husband and I are part of has ways of finding things out. I don't know the how and why, I don't need to". Just as they were about to change the topic of conversation, the comm started crackling.  
  
Keyah's right hand came up for quiet as she put her headset on with her left hand. "Unidentified spacecraft" the voice called "If you can hear this call, pick up. I am Jack Crichton. I'm in charge of dealing with people like you. Please acknowledge". The message repeated a couple of times before Keyah picked up. "Watch Officer, ESV Cry Havoc" she stated "What do you want?" "You speak English?" he replied, but only slightly surprised. "Yes, I do" Keyah replied "My Commander taught it to me. May I help you?" "My superiors at IASA – that's the Int—"Jack started, but Keyah interrupted with "International Aeronautics and Space Administration. Yes, I know. My Commander told us about that as well. Carry on". "As I was saying" Jack continued "My superiors would like to know your intentions for, er, visiting our planet – and how long you will be staying".  
  
"What you mean to say" Keyah replied with a laugh "is that your boss wants to know if we're here to blow the planet up and kill everybody". "That's right" Jack replied "My son expected that the next contact with non-humans would be hostile. We don't want to take chances".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "You will need to talk with my Commander about that kind of thing" Keyah replied firmly "He's asleep right now. Recovering from injuries sustained in battle. Down on your planet".  
  
"You've been down here already?" Jack replied, gobsmacked "When?" "Approximately one and a half of your days ago" Keyah replied "I'm surprised you have not been told. We rescued some friends of our Commander and brought them back here for medical attention". "Ah" Jack replied, sorting through a pile of papers on his desk. He found the appropriate one and placed it in front of him. "Radar operators on the aircraft carrier Carl Vinson registered two unidentified aircraft heading into North Korea at about that time" Jack said, reading the paper slowly. "That would have been us" Keyah replied "Our craft were not stealthed – you could have seen them. Please hold – I'll contact the Commander".  
  
Harrigan had been awake for a few momens, lying back against his pillow. He was surprised to find Talannah asleep beside him – but when he saw she held true to his prohibition against close contact by laying on the other side of the quilt and leaving her uniform on, he didn't have the heart to shift her. Harrigan gently turned to a more comfortable position and drew both arms around his love, holding her close and stroking her face slowly. Talannah opened her eyes sleepily, smiled, and moved closer snuggling up to Harrigan and resting her head on his chest. Not more than fifteen microts later, the wall comm went off, announcing Keyah's call.  
  
Talannah reached crossly for her personal comms. "It had better be good!" she barked harshly. Keyah laughed softly, before replying "Yes, Sub- Commander. I have a Jack Crichton on the line from IASA. He wants to speak with us. Is the Commander there with you?" You know full well that he is! Talannah muttered to herself. But what she actually said was "Yes, he is actually, Keyah. We'll be along in a quarter-arn or so". Harrigan came slowly awake, muttering "What's up, love?"  
  
"Keyah called to say Jack Crichton's calling for you" Talannah revealed reluctantly. "Why couldn't he wait for a little while...", stroke, kiss, "...so we can have a little time to..." Harrigan's arms wound around her neck and pulled her down to him so he could kiss her more soundly "...ohh....relax a li....ohhhhh!...relax a little!" Talannah rolled on top of his quilt-covered body, where she sated her desire for him as much as she could for the next ten momens. "Come on, John" she said finally, breaking away "We'd better freshen up and get ready". A further fifteen momens later, the two of them emerged in full uniform and headed for the transit car.  
  
When the two of them walked onto the bridge ten momens later, Moratha smiled at them and walked off back to her own quarters. As soon as she had left, Keyah said "So you decided to turn up then?"while standing there with her hands on her hips. Harrigan laughed, saying "We'll have to find her a man somewhere, Tal!" Talannah knuckled him on the shoulder, then turned to Keyah, who was staring crossly at the floor. "Yes, Keyah, we're here now" Talannah said, lifting her chin up so she could look at her "Don't worry about John, it's just one of his human peculiarites – you'll get used to them eventually. Give him a microt or two..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
After the promised microt or two, Harrigan calmed down. "Put him on, Keyah, if he's still there" he ordered calmly. Keyah nodded, and put the call through. "His transmission has a visual component" Keyah reported "Shall I display it?" "On screen" Harrigan replied.  
  
The face of an older man, looking about sixty, appeared on the forward viewscreen. "Jack Crichton, I presume" Harrigan asked him. "That's right" Jack replied "You comm operatoor must have told you who I was". "She did, yes" Harrigan explained "but I know you from Canaveral, before I left a little over a year or so ago". "How can that be?" Jack asked "I can't remember anyone like you!" "I have changed quite a lot since then, that's true" Harrigan said, laughing out loud "but I still recognise you from way back then, and your son's more recent description as well. I am John Harrigan".  
  
Jack looked very sceptical. Harrigan did, after all, look very different indeed. "Can I come up and talk this over with you?" he asked. Harrigan shook his head, replying "No need. We have to bring Captain Lazarus and his troops back down to Canaveral in any case. As soon as our doctor gives the go-ahead, I'll bring them down. I suggest you have Army medics standing by. One of Lazarus' men needs ongoing medical care for his battle injuries". Jack frantically scribbled a reminder down on his desk notepad, then looked back up. "Will do. How long will you be?" Jack asked. Harrigan looked over at Talannah who held up one finger. "Maybe an arn – sorry, an hour" Harrigan replied "I'll have to wake the others first". "I'll have Canaveral launch site cleared for your arrival. Crichton out" Jack finished, cutting the call.  
  
"Keyah, activate the PA please" Talannah asked. After she did so, Harrigan called out through the mike "Now hear this! Everyone to be ready on the flight deck for immediate departure planetside in a quarter arn". Harrigan grinned excitedly, whirling Talannah around in a double circle before putting her down. "This is my home planet, love" he said to Talannah happily "Once I- sorry WE, sort out Jack Crichton, we can talk to the base chaplain and sort out the main rreason for us being here". Talannah squeezed Harrigan tightly, then directed him to the flight deck. "We've just got enough time to walk there, John" she said "So let's take our time and enjoy it".  
  
The two of them walked slowly, arms tightly around each other, down to the flight deck. Kran was just ordering them into rough formation when they arrived. "Don't worry about that, Captain!" Harrigan called "This isn't a parade inspection. First up, I just want to remind you of the need for caution. Do not talk to the press. Nothing at all. If they persist, thump them. Any statements will be given by myself, Talannah, or Captain Kran. I'd recommend you be extremely wary about talking to anyone else as well. Most humans are quite xenophobic – we don't trust non-humans easily. Jack Crichton's fine – as are his family. They saw John Crichton's crew when they were here. Do not tell anyone ANYTHING about our military capability. If we need to reveal that, ONLY I WILL DO IT! Get me?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" was the reply. "Good" Harrigan replied "Very good. I will probably need to send some of you out to get some stuff for us, so I hope you remember your English lessons. Jack has translator microbes, so you can speak you own language to him – but apart from him, only a few US government people have them. So if anyone other than the people you see here, or Jack Crichton and his family, seem to understand you, shut up fast".  
  
"Commander" asked Moratha "I would prefer to stay on board, if I may. My daughters also. Karroch can go with you if he wishes". "Pity" Harrigan said "You'd like it down there. But it may be useful to have someone back up here. Just keep a watch on the comm desk now and again, OK?" "As you say, Commander" Moratha replied, taking her daughters and heading back to the galley.  
  
"Sir" Trannak spoke up "We are too many for one Stryker. I volunteer to take some with me in my Raider". "You can take Captain Lazarus' people, plus Shor and Ryalla" Harrigan told him. Shor was about to speak, when Harrigan added "You can take Shor's car as well – if it'll fit in the cargo bay". Shor took Trannak over to where his car had been secured. After Trannak had had a good look over it, he nodded and waved Shor over to the Raider. Trannak ran up inside and let the aft ramp down so Shor could drive on.  
  
"Right" Harrigan decided "Hellbolt, grab a Stryker and take our recon guy, Karroch, and Tovak with you". "I'll go with you, Harrigan" insisted Captain Lazarus "No one down there, apart from Jack, will believe you're human – so you'll need me to smooth the way. My guys should be safe enough with Trannak as long as he's a good pilot". "He is" Talannah assured him "That's one of his better skills". "So, that leaves Dr Nrakal, Captains Kran and Lazarus, Keyah" said Harrigan, ticking them off on his fingers "and of course you, Talannah. We'll take the Harbringer, I think".  
  
"Before you all run off..." Harrigan called out. Everyone stopped where they were. "...I want everyone in armour and carrying sidearms before we leave. That's Vipers for everyone – swords as well if you want to. This may be my home planet – but I want us prepared for any eventuality. Get to it, people!" A mad rush for the armoury followed – the only people not going were Harrigan, Talannah, Trannak, Shor and Ryalla, who already had theirs with them. "Us as well?" asked Troll hopefully. "No" said Harrigan "You've got enough toys already anyway. Make sure you've got everything".  
  
Five momens later, everyone was properly equipped. "Let's move!" urged Harrigan "Jack's waiting for us down there. Just follow me out – Trannak first; then you, Hellbolt. I'll be taking my Harbringer – that black one over there". A few envious mutters came from the better pilots, but everyone went to their assigned craft.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Harrigan ran up and tapped the access code on the Harbringer's keypad. As the door hissed open, the rest of his passengers caught up and followed him inside. Talannah went straight to her accustomed position as copilot, which surprised Captain Lazarus a bit at first. "I go by my John's side at all times" Talannah told him emphatically, which settled the situation. "Dr Nrakal – nav console; Kran - top gun; Keyah – tail gun; Captain Lazarus, you sit behind me at the flight engineer's console".  
  
Talannah opened the flight deck hangar doors from her console. "We'll take it nice and slow" Harrigan called over the comm, as Talannah took the Harbringer out "Follow me down. It may have been over a cycle since I've been here, but I know where we need to go". He then flicked the comm off and took the controls back off Talannah. "Pilot's airplane" he muttered, giving a quick roll of the stick. "Captain Lazarus" Harrigan said "I'm hooking you in to the squad battlenet. Get your people ready to take your injured corporal off to the base hospital as soon as we touch down".  
  
The three small craft formed a tight wedge, then tipped over and dove into the atmosphere. Trannak's Raider lagged behind a little, but caught up once Harrigan slowed down in atmosphere. "Shor" Trannak called over to him at the copilot's position, waving one hand to the controls "Take us down". "But this is your own personal ship!' exclaimed Shor, surprised Trannak would trust him this far "It's like me and my car, I'd hardly let anyone else drive it". A burst of Scarran came from further back. "Yes, Ryalla, I'd let you, don't worry!" Shor reassured her, then placed his hands firmly on the control stick and throttle. "The Raider's an old design, it's not as powerful as those Strykers or the Commander's Harbringer. It's a lot more forgiving to handle as well. I've made sure your car's properly lashed down, so make a few manoevres if you like". Shor made a few gentle manoevres, then moved the Raider up on Harrigan's left wingtip. "We're on you left wing, sir" Trannak called over the comm "Just giving Shor a bit of atmospheric flight training – hope you don't mind. My ship's a bit easier for a first-timer than those Strykers". A loud laugh came over the comm. "Go to it, Trannak!" Harrigan called out "He's not likely to do anything stupid with both his lady love AND his car in there, us he?" Trannak had a good laugh himself at that, replying "No, sir!" before cutting the call.  
  
Shor blushed bright red, huffing a little at Trannak laughing at him, but kept a steady hand on the controls. Troll proved not to be so lucky in the cargo bay - he didn't stop laughing until Ryalla kicked him hard in the groin. An agonised "...ooooohhhh, shiiiittt...." was all that he managed to say afterwards as he folded up in a lump on the deck. Ryalla rubbed her hands together in satisfaction before sitting back down. "Carry on, dear" she called up to Shor "Just a little re-education – not a problem. All done".  
  
Hellbolt moved up on Harrigan's right wingtip. "On your right wing, sir" he reported "All fine over here. No residual radioactivity from hauling all those warheads either – which is one problem I had worried about. Tovak's in the copilot's chair, and Karroch's in the tail turret. No probs. I would have preferred to have Karroch up here, but there's only two seats on a Stryker's bridge as you know".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Don't worry about it" Harrigan called back "He'll get his chance eventually – just as you will".  
  
"Captain Lazarus – time for you to call base" Harrigan told him. Then he turned to the nav console "Nrakal – the frequency's set, number fifteen, set him up please". "Done, Commander" Nrakal replied. "All yours" Harrigan urged, waving the Captain on "The system here will transmit visual as well – so try to look good". Lazarus thumbed the 'speak' button, and called "Captain Lazarus to base camp, Captain Lazarus to base camp – please acknowledge". He went through two repeats before someone picked up.  
  
Down in the barrracks, several other members of the company were lounging around – but the mood was tense. No one had heard from their fellows in North Korea since the hostile contact, which manifested in the constant walking back and forth and staring out through the windows of the rec room. When the call came through it generated a scrum as all the unit present there tried to answer the call. The Lieutenant brought in to replace Harrigan eventually calmed everyone down and returned the call. "Captain? Is it really you? Are you injured, sir?" "If that squawk-box down there hasn't blown its camera again, turn it on" Captain Lazarus barked back "And find out for yourself!"  
  
"That's my captain!" the lieutenant replied happily, and within a couple of seconds or so, the visual came online as well. "It IS you, sir!" he exclaimed. Several others jostled the lieutenant, trying to get a look in. "Calm down, you lot!" Lazarus ordered "You'll see me soon enough – we're coming into Canaveral right now. I'll get my pilot to divert to the barrack parking lot – there should be enough room for this lump if we're careful...Anyway, roust Ned out of the sick bay – we've got a casualty on board. Coropral Smithson's gotta get into the ICU fast – the doc here's stabilised him for now, but he needs some serious fixing soon, before we lose him".  
  
A distant "On the way!" came from the barracks sick bay, as Ned grabbed his medical bag, and two volunteers. They carried a stretcher. The whole unit surged en masse out of the barracks and over to the base parking lot. "That damn Brad's in the way..." muttered one sergeant "How the hell are they going to put down their chopper with that in the way?" "Uh, sarge?" a corporal said "It ain't a chopper, sarge...like a black pancake with wings, sarge..."  
  
Trannak's Raider came up alongside the Harbringer., further startling the troops. "That landcrawler is blocking my LZ!" Trannak groused "If it's cleared, we can all put down here – barely". "Frag it!" Harrigan ordered "Blast it! Can't let an errant Bradley come between me and my happily ever after!" Trannak armed the guns and brought up the targeting HUD. "You sure, Trannak?" asked Tovak. "The Commander himself ordered it so" he replied, loosing a punishing blast from both guns into the Bradley.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
All the American troops dove for cover as the beams hit home. The Bradley was completely atomised, barely a few tiny pieces remaining to float down to the ground.  
  
A black limo was arriving at that very time – but the driver almost lost control when Trannak's Raider blasted the IFV to pieces. "Leave it here" Jack Crichton ordered from the back seat "Once they land, I'll walk the rest of the way. You wait here". Hellbolt's Stryker made landfall first, at the south end of the huge base parking lot. Then came Trannak's Raider at the north end. Finally, the Harbringer settled to the ground in a cloud of dust. Lazarus' company got up off the ground, brushing the dust off their fatigues and inched carefully towards the three ships.  
  
Harrigan could barely contain his excitement at being back on Earth. "Come on, people! We're here! Let's go!" his happy voice urged. "Hold it, John" Lazarus cautioned "Calm down a bit, mate. Get your negotiator out here – we may need her. Then we leave slow, sure and measured. Me first – my guys will want to know I'm here. Then you and your lady there, and the orange one, Kran last. Once they get over the shock of seeing you still alive, then the others can come out of their ships too". Nrakal relayed the plan to the others – a swift "Copy that" frrom Hellbolt and "Copy that" from Trannak, and they were set.  
  
Jack Crichton strode up to where the troops were standing, about fifteen metres from the Harbringer's nose. "Lieutenant, stay where you are" Jack cautioned "The rest of you, too – stay put. I have authority over alien contact on Earth. Just wait. If your people are with them, we'll find out soon enough. But I make the first move". They didn't like that, but the lieutenant nodded at his troops and they stayed still.  
  
The Harbringer's bridge door slid open and down, making a stairway for those within. A soft "...oohhhh...." from almost everyone later, and Captain Lazarus stepped out onto the tarmac. "CAP!" yelled the troops, rushing past Jack's ineffectual protests. After a few congratulatory back-slaps, the Captain waved them off. "Calm down, people" he told them. "Any survivors?" asked the lieutenant anxiously. "Some, yes" Lazarus replied, pointing to Trannak's Raider "They're in that ship there. As soon as Ned gets here, we'll run Smithson over to the hospital". "Anyone else in there?" the lieutenant asked, looking up into the Harbringer. "Er..." the Captain replied "...you might not want to do that...". A loud SKKKREEEEE!! of delight from Harrigan coming out the other way drove him back to the others.  
  
"Who in the zarking fardwarks is THAT?" several troops exclaimed, staring up at Harrigan's giant seven-and-a-half-foot frame as he strode out onto the base for the first time in many months. Bending down to touch the tarmac, he said "I'm back..." softly, before ramping up the volume and yelling "HARRIGAN HAS RETURNED!!" and finishing it off with another screech. "Harrigan?" the lieutenant replied in disbelief "Lieutenant Harrigan? The old L-T I replaced over a year ago? I find that hard to credit". His right hand started to reach for his pistol, but Lazarus' hand stopped him before he could reach it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Button it, Dante" Lazarus ordered, steel in his voice "It's Harrigan all right, whatever he might look like. But more than just his looks have changed. He's a lot grimmer and nastier than he was. I'd really suggest you don't go for any weapons, you won't survive what he'll do back to you".  
  
"As you say, Captain" Lieutenant Dante replied, moving his hand away from his gun. "Don't worry about anything" Harrigan assured Dante, resting one huge hand on his shoulder "Neither me or my guys will hurt you. Your guys are allies of my guys – we won't bite. Now let's get your Corporal over to base hospital". "NED!!" Harrigan bellowed happily at the top of his voice "NEEDLE NED, YOU FRELLING MALINGERER, GET OVER HERE NOW!"  
  
A very rattled Ned, and his two stretcher-bearers, ran over. "You HAVE changed, L-T" he said "At least on the outside. Most of your attitude's still the same". Then he turned to the others, saying "It's him, guys. Definitely him. Can't mistake it". Harrigan turned and barked out half a dozen Scarran words back at the Harbringer. "That's no language I know" muttered Dante. "Of course it's not" Harrigan replied, turning back to his ship "It's not French, or German. Not Russian or Greek. Not even Mandarin Chinese. It's Scarran. Come on out people!"  
  
Keyah was the first to arrive, and walked over to Harrigan. She was the subject of a few admiring stares from the Americans (to whom she smiled in return) before she said, in fluent English "So this is my Commander's home world. I look forward to seeing more of it while we're here". "You speak English?" Dante asked, stunned. "Of course she does" Jack laughed "She's a Kalish. My son had one with him when he was here last. They learn languages by hearing them. It would not take her long to learn our language". Keyah walked up to Jack, asking "So you have seen one of my people before?" "Yes, I have" Jack replied "Not quite like you – she was slimmer and a little shorter. But it was a real eye-opener when she wall- walked in front of us".  
  
Keyah gave off a short laugh, then turned to watch Talannah come out. This one was clearly well used to battle, Jack thought. She carries those swords and that pistol like she's been born to it. "So you are Jack Crichton" Talannah said, walking up to him and shaking his hand. Jack was surprised at Talannah's height – about four inches taller than himself – and her strength – it felt like she was crushing his fingers – but replied "Yes, I am. The Lieutenant must have told you about me". "He now has the rank of War Commander, Mr Crichton" Talannah corrected "As much as I can tell, that's much like a three-star General in your own militaries. Maybe even four-star".  
  
Trannak heard Harrigan yell out to them. "Drop the ramp, Shor!" he barked back to the cargo bay. Shor pressed a button on the bulkhead, which started the ramp winding down slowly. "You humans" Trannak called, addressing Captain Lazarus' people in fair English "Get your comrade to medical care right away. You'll go out first. Shor, WAIT UNTIL THEY'RE CLEAR! Then you and Ryalla can hot-foot that car of yours out and make your entrance".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
As soon as the ramp hit the ground, Troll and Ghost lifted up the stretcher with their comrade on it and walked out, Jane following. "Ned!" she called "Over here!" Ned and his orderlies ran over and took the stretcher from Troll and Ghost, who were grateful for the chance to re-sling their weapons so they weren't digging into their kidneys.  
  
Shor jumped into his car and slammed the door shut. "All OK, Ry?" he asked. Ryalla gave Shor a short squeeze on the shoulder, replying "Just fine" and finishing off with a smile. "STAND CLEAR!" Shor yelled in English. "What's that all about Jack asked, then he got his answer when Shor's car shot out of the Raider, pulled a hairpin turn, then screeched to a halt in front of Jack Crichton.  
  
A few base personnel and MPs were beginning to congregate around the landing site when Captain Kran strode out of the Harbringer. The sight of such a large and obviously non-human soldier caused a few of the MPs to reach for their guns, but a swift "Stand down!" from Captain Lazarus stopped that, though not the wary (and in some case, obviously hostile) stares. Kran just ignored these, walking over to Harrigan and reporting "Ship's locked down. Are the others secure as well?" The two of them saw Trannak finally leave his Raider, locking up on the way out, so he looked over at Hellbolt's Stryker. Hellbolt was still on the bridge, waiting for the OK to leave. Kran waved him out, so within fifteen microts the recon specialist, Tovak, Karroch, and Hellbolt jogged out on to the parking lot, locking the Stryker down behind them. "All safe and secure, Commander" Hellbolt said jauntily, then turned to Jack Crichton and said "I'm Hellbolt. Pilot, commando, and general can-do man. Also available to escort unattached young ladies to events on your social calendar". He finished off this little presentation with a bow towards GI Jane.  
  
"That's everybody, Mr Crichton" Harrigan said "I'll commandeer the spec-ops barracks and stash my guys there..." Jack shook his head, responding with "No way. We'll put you in the VIP quarters. I'll have to shove out a Major and a Captain, but they'll have to squish in with the rest of the officers for once". After Ghost led Captain Kran and the others to their rooms, Harrigan explained his more important need. "Jack?" he whispered, looking back and forth. No one except Talannah – good. "Yes, Harrigan?" he replied "Why the secrecy?" "You might find this a bit odd...but we need to have a word with the base chaplain" Harrigan said uneasily "Though we came to brief you on you son's welfare – and General Franklin on the status of my old crew – the most important thing I'm here for", his tone became far more loving, "is to make Talannah my wife". Talannah wrapped her arms around Harrigan's neck, pulling his head down to meet hers, and gave him a long, hard, ardent kiss.  
  
Jack and Captain Lazarus broke into wide grins. "Congratulations, John!" Lazarus exclaimed "I really hope your married life goes well. You're still the hard-charging soldier I knew way back when – but when you're around Talannah you turn into a teddy bear, though a very large one now". Harrigan nodded, a delighted smile spreading across his face as he drew Talannah close – just holding her, enjoying her closeness, stroking her face tenderly – and Talannah did the same for him, too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"We haven't had a military marriage here for quite some time" Captain Lazarus mused, scratching his chin in thought. "I'll have a word with him and see how things go. He'll be pleased to exercise part of his reponsibilities that don't involve dead people – but it may frighten him dealing with, well, aliens". "We'll come along with you, then" Harrigan said, one arm still around Talannah's waist "He'll need to speak to us before the marriage service anyway...so let's get over there right now".  
  
"I'd better get back to the office" Jack said reluctantly "I'll need to advise the President and the Joint Chiefs that your presence isn't the start of World War 3. So you may get some government people coming over to...talk...to you a little". "You mean 'interrogate' don't you?" Talannah probed caustically, fingering her Viper. "Since 9-11, we've become a lot more careful when it comes to letting foreigners in" Jack replied, and was about to continue when Talannah started again. "If they badger my John too much" she said, putting a lot of emphasis on 'my' "I'll chop their heads off. John's still injured – he took a direct hit from a vehicle in Korea, a BMP wasn't it love?" "Yes, Tal" Harrigan replied, pointing out the carapace scars where the round had blown through to Jack "Damn 73 hit me right here. He soon saw the error of his ways, though – from the angry end of several plasma rifles, as it should be".  
  
Jack looked closely at the scars, saying "You'd better not make that too widely known. If it gets around you're proof against heavy weapons, we'll have more wild hysteria than we can deal with..." "Without killing people, anyway" Harrigan finished, sighing "We could quite easily cut down many times our number with our plasma guns. But that will only justify people's hostility to non-humans. I've already told all my guys not to say anything to the press – all we have to worry about speech-wise is Talannah, Captain Kran, and myself. The others are under orders to thump any reporters who don't take 'No' for an answer. Let's get over to see this chaplain".  
  
Over in the base chapel, the chaplin was sitting in his study, tyring to prepare his sermon for the next Sunday morning. "...Oh, Lord..." he prayed, reaching his hands towards the ceiling "...please show me what You want me to preach. Please also give me something to do that doesn't involve funerals or death letters...". Then he continued bringing the rest of the issues of his day before God, only stopping when Captain Lazarus knocked lightly on the chapel door.  
  
"Yes?" he called. "Captain Lazarus, chaplain. With erm..." Captain Lazarus faltered, still unaccustomed to Harrigan having more authority than him, then continued "...General Harrigan and..." , he looked over at Harrigan pleadingly, who whispered 'Colonel', "...yes, Colonel Talannah, to see you". "Come in" the chaplain replied, shutting off his PC. When he saw who was in his church, he just stared bug-eyed in shock at the sight of an obvious non-human being so close. "We aren't demons manifesting in this church, chaplain" Harrigan said easily "Talannah isn't human, that's true – she's Scarran. But despite my apppearance, I'm as human in here...", Harrigan tapped his skull, "as you are, padre. There's a few more of my people around, over in the VIP quarters".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Why are you here?" Chaplain Larris asked. "If you mean 'why are we on Earth'" Talannah told him "you don't need to know that. But if you mean 'why are we in this building with you', that I will say. I wish to marry John Harrigan". Talannah stretched her arm towards Harrigan so the chaplin knew who she meant, then drew Harrigan close for a hug.  
  
Several expressions fought for supremacy on the chaplain's face. "Weellll..." he mused aloud "...there's no actual prohibition in my denomination's doctrine about marrying aliens. Though I'd have to say it's not an issue the senior pastors thought would ever come up". "Can you do this though?" Harrigan prompted. "Yes, we don't have a military-like chain of command – we only ask for direction on issues we're not sure on, or issues of serious wrong-doing. I don't see a problem with marriage – I'm just glad this doesn't involve hospital visits or death letters. I'm curious on one thing – why don't you use, well, your own people's marriage rules". Chaplin Larris cringed a bit at that, he could tell Talannah was bigger than him – and Harrigan even more so.  
  
Talannah laughed easily, dispelling his tense mood. "I want to be married under my future husband's ways, on his world. He has told me a little about what may be expected, but perhaps you could clarify this for me?". Chaplin Larris sat down on one of the chairs in the main church, cracking his knuckles, and proceeded to explain the Bible's views on marriage to the pair of them. "You stress commitment and faithfulness" Talannah said "Good. I am a military woman – I understand the need for these things". "I also use the original marriage vows given by God, instead of the more airy-fairy ones some use. The words 'Love, honour, and obey' were put in for a reason – God has set it down that the wife should be submitted to her husband's authority".  
  
"I am already submitted to his authority" Talannah told him "I am second in command of our unit. He commands". "Good. You're half way there already" Larris encouraged "But his authority as you husband extends off the field of battle, in your home. With any children you might have, especially". "We don't even know if that's possible yet" Harrigan said "We're going to try our hardest, though". Talannah leaned over and kissed him, snuggling tight against his shoulder. "Yes, I suppose you are!" Larris laughed as well.  
  
Shor was taking a leisurely drive around the base, talking to Ryalla, when she spotted a small entourage coming towards the church. "Commander" she commed in "Unidentifed vehicles approaching your location. Four in number, luxury landcars. Orders?" "Round up the others" Harrigan barked, dropping into Scarran as he usually did in emergencies "Get them over here now". Shor cut in, adding "Sir, I slipped a few plasma rifles in the trunk. Will we need them?" "I really wish you hadn't done that" Harrigan replied, exasperated "But now you have, pass them out when the others arrive".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Sorry, sir" Shor finished. "Next time, just ask, will you?" Harrigan replied "Hauling around heavy firepower like that may well blow a mission some day if it's found. Remember that". "I doubt Ryalla will let me forget" came Shor's response "You know what she's like". Then he cut the call and followed the signs to the VIP quarters as fast as he could.  
  
"What were you saying?" Chaplin Larris asked in confusion "I couldn't understand a word". "That was my people's language" Talannah replied "Most of us can speak at least a little English, but we may slip if we're stressed or don't know a word". Talannah prduced a small hypo, saying "These are translator microbes. They let you understand whatever's being said to you in most languages. You won't be able to speak a new language, but you will understand it – at least general conversational stuff. Shall I?" "I have them already" Jack Crichton said, walking inside "My son brought some when he visited. They're perfectly harmless". "Very well" Larris said apprehensively, so Talannah jabbed him with the hypo and released the microbes into his bloodstream.  
  
Then she started talking in Scarran to him, and a few seconds later he was able to hear comprehensible words. "Wow..." he said, awestruck "Amazing. You were speaking your language to me, and I understood you clearly". "Yes" Talannah replied "I may want to say a few things to John when we take our marriage vows. I'll probably use Scarran since I don't yet know a lot of the more complicated English words yet – and most of these vary with context as well. This way you will hear my love and need for him expressed in my native language".  
  
Shor burst in through the door of the chapel. "KNOCK, WILL YOU?" yelled Harrigan "We were having a private discussion!". "Sorry, sir" Shor replied in apology "But I've got the rest of our people arming up outside. Those cars will soon be here". "Probably the President's representative, T.R. Holt" Jack explained "He was the head of the American delegation when my son arrived. He's quite forceful, somehwat obstructive, and very USA- centric. He'll press and probe for all he's worth – especially once he's seen those ships you came in". "He's not getting in any of them, nor getting any blueprints or tech specs. He'll be stuck with whatever your son gave him, and like it too. Come on, let's get out and see..."  
  
"Form up, people!" Harrigan told the others. Several of Captain Lazarus' people had come out to see what the fuss was all about, and formed up with them. "No itchy trigger-fingers! It's probably a government rep come to test his authority. Watch – but leave the talking to Talannah, Kran, or me". The Scarrans took up positions behind Shor's car, with Shor and Ryalla inside it. Troll and Ghost took up positions at the front of the car with the recon spcialist. "You don't have to be here" Harrigan told them. "No, sir" Troll replied "We don't. But you got us out of North Korea when you didn't have to – so we'll stay with you for now".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The small group turned into the military portion of Canaveral and proceeded smoothly towards the landing site. Ghost had his rifle up and was scanning the vehicles for recogniseable faces, but didn't find any he knew. "Binoculars, please?" Jack asked. Captain Lazarus passed his over.  
  
After a few seconds, Jack lowered them again. "It IS T.R. Holt" Jack confirmed "With some Secret Service agents – probably bodyguards". "Ghost, since you're here..." Harrigan said mischevously "Pop one of his front tyres. Bring him down a peg or two".  
  
T.R, Holt smoothed down his suit jacket, preparing himself for the upcoming contact. This time John Crichton's not here, he thought happily. I'll make sure I get something out of this new lot – and it'll stay ours as well! Just then a loud bang swept over them and the car lurched to one side. The driver managed to stop before crashing, but it caused minor panic in the Secret Service chase cars until they realised no-one was hit. "Don't worry" he told his driver "We'll get out here and walk. It's not much further. These military people and their asinine games". Four agents stayed with the cars, and four came with Holt up to Harrigan's gathering.  
  
"Stop!" Harrigan commanded "Or should I say 'Holt!'". He treated the others to a wide grin for his little play on words. "Keep moving, they won't kill us" Holt told the agents with him. Harrigan stepped out in front of his group and loosed a low-power charge into T.R. Holt, dropping him to the tarmac. It was only a stingbolt, not even enough to cause unconsciousness, but it let Holt know that Harrigan meant what he said. It took several seconds of trying before his legs responded well enough for him to stand up again, but he managed it eventually.  
  
"Move up" Harrigan whispered "Those SS agents won't like all this firepower around their charge, but who cares..." The Scarrans moved up behind Harrigan still in formation. Shor and Ryalla got out of the car and moved up with Troll and Ghost. "Well, you've made your point" Holt said, irritated "Whoever you are. I am the President's advisor on extraterrestrial events. We need to talk. Now". "Frell off" hissed Talannah, stepping up beside Harrigan "We have our own private business to deal with first. You aren't invited. So get lost before I lose my temper". "You are on American soil, miss" Holt reminded Talannah "We make the rules here". "Neutralised by the fact" Kran responded "by the fact that we have all the firepower here. Those little guns your people are carrying won't penetrate our armour". "Calm down, Captain" Harrigan told him "While that's certainly true, there's no point in rubbing their noses in it".  
  
"We may decide to talk later" Harrigan explained to Holt "But it will be LATER – not now. I suggest you relax. Get something to eat, have a drink or two, see the sights – we'll find you when we need you". Harrigan tuned his back on them and waved Holt away, walking back to his own people.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"What do we do, sir?" the lead Secret Service agent asked. "We'll do as they suggest for now" Holt decided, rubbing his chest where the bolt had hit him. His leg wobbled a bit, the effects of the electricity still affecting him in minor ways, before he brought it under control. "We'll give them until tomorrow morning. If that really is Harrigan, his manner certainly fits how Senator Beasely described him. Far too full of himself". Like you're not, the agent said in the privacy of his own mind.  
  
"Stand down for now, guys" Harrigan told the others "Put the plasma guns back in the trunk of Shor's car. Go and get some rest if you want – but hang around if you like. Talannah and I are just finalising our wedding preparations". Everyone rushed over to congratulate the happy couple, adding their compliments and good wishes. "I hope" said Kran happily, "that married life will be as exciting and rewarding for you two as it has been for Moratha and I". He smiled, remembering all the happy times he and his wife had shared over the years. Harrigan and Talannah looked at him, then at each other and wrapped their arms around each other for a quick squeeze before heading back to the chaplain. Ghost ran off to the barracks rec room, returning with a carton of Coca-Cola cans and various bars of chocolate to introduce his new friends to. The rest of Captain Lazarus' squad joined them, setting up a small camp on the lawn, and soon them and Harrigan's people were swapping stories and getting along well.  
  
Despite Harrigan having landed properly about an hour ago, news had just reached General Franklin's office in the shape of a note dropped off by his new aide. The aide had transferred to Canaveral after Harrigan had left, so hadn't heard of his reputation – good or bad. If he knew of his General's connection with Harrigan, he'd have smashed the door in to get the news to him.  
  
General Franklin was just going over the upcoming launches for the next few months, trying to figure out the necessary security arrangements. Also trying to write a plea to the Joint Chiefs for more Patriot missile batteries and Avenger AA vehicles to protect the launch site from suicide attack from the air. Al-Qaeda and their allies hadn't yet made an attack inside US soil, but General Franklin believed in planning for all contingencies. "Pity that Senator Beasely's on the Senate Armed Services Committee" the General muttered under his breath, reaching for the next note on the pile on his desk "Because he's considered it his mission in life to make my life hell ever since Harrigan thumped his son".  
  
He brought up the note. "Can't possibly get any worse..." he muttered, and gave it a look. As soon as he saw 'Harrigan' written on it, he perked up a little, saying "Where is he now, then?" After reading the rest of the short note, he ran out into the outer office and collared his aide as he was talking to an Israeli colonel. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that Harrigan had come back, Captain?" he bawled at the Captain. The Captain hadn't yet seen General Franklin in such a mood. "Honestly, sir" the Captain replied diffidently, sorting through his papers "I thought it was a hoax. One of Lazarus' team playing a trick on us. You know how they get".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"YES, I KNOW HOW THEY GET!" the General yelled before calming down "I also know Lazarus' company is amongst the best spec-ops team the Air Force has got! They really looked up to Harrigan – they wouldn't joke about this. I'm going to have a look". As General Franklin grabbed his cap and strode out of the office, the aide tut-tutted to himself. If General Franklin just played the Army system the way the Colonel does, he'd be on the Joint Chiefs by now – but instead he associates himself with counter-culture maniacs in the special operations companies. Not that he really minded – it meant more opportunities for him. He picked up the phone to advise T.R. Holt of the General's intent.  
  
Keyah was just discussing militay life in the US Air Force for women with Jane, when she spotted an especially ornate uniform. Its wearer stopped to talk to one of the base security people, she saw, then walked over in their direction. "Captain Kran?" she called. "Yes, Keyah?" he replied from where he was showing Troll his plasma gun "What's happening?" "Visitor, Captain" she replied "If the decoration on his uniform is anything to go by, a high-ranking officer". Kran growled in irritation at the newcomer's arrival, and yelled "CONTACT!"  
  
"Defensive positions!" Kran continued "We've got unknown personnel approaching. Recon, right flank. Ghost, left flank. Troll, here with me in the middle. The rest of you, spread out!" Most of the Americans hadn't seen Captain Kran in battle mode before, and weren't sure how to react to orders from a non-human they didn't know. When they saw Troll and Ghost move as directed, they reasoned that it must be OK for them to obey his orders, and followed suit. Some got a nasty glare for not being too quick, but all arived at their assigned places. "Ghost, what do you see?" Kran asked. Ghost raised his binoculars and took a good look at who was coming towards them. He immediately put the binoculars down again, saying "Stand down, guys. It's General Franklin". The Scarrans looked a little suspicious when the Americans relaxed and put their weapons down. "Did the Captain tell you to put your weapons down?" asked a slightly annoyed Ryalla "No, he didn't. So why did you?"  
  
"That's General Franklin" Jane explained to her "The base commander. Very understanding to us special operations people. He's perfectly safe". Keyah over heard this, and got up to walk over to the General. When General Franklin saw an unfamiliar woman not in uniform approaching, he wondered whether his aide was right about a hoax. "Miss" he asked Keyah warily "Would someone by the name of John Harrigan be over there by any chance?" Keyah smiled, saying in perfect English "The Commander is not available right now, General Franklin. He and the Sub-Commander are in the chapel with the chaplin. Perhaps you would like to stop with us until he returns".  
  
"And you are..." General Franklin asked. Must be a camp follower or someone's daughter – she doesn't look too old. He was swiftly proven very wrong when Keyah replied "My full name is Keyah Karimu Kalifa Kamara. I am the comm officer on board our ship. I also specialise in infiltration and sabotage", revealing the Viper and daggers under her jacket.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"You're a soldier?" the General asked, stunned. What HAS Harrigan been up to while he's been away, and where? "Of a sort" Keyah replied, guiding the General to where Captain Kran was sitting. "Our unit doesn't exactly follow regulations" Keyah explained, laughing "None of us fit into a specific job or responnsibilities. But we all seem to come together well when needed".  
  
Captain Lazarus walked over from outside the chapel and saluted. "General Franklin, sir" he said in greeting "How nice to have you join our motley crew this fine day". "So Harrigan is here then, Captain" General Franklin asked, letting out a sigh of relief. Captain Lazarus isn't the joking type – so it must be true. "Yes, General" Lazarus confirmed "He's in the chapel right now. I'd wait, sir, if I were you...". "Why?" asked the General, not understanding why. "Harrigan's not as you last saw him" Captain Lazrus replied. Several laughs came from the rest of his team, and a few from the Scarrans as well. "He has...changed...sir. He also wouldn't appreciate the interruption right now, especially after T.R. Holt butting in".  
  
"Oh, so the President's envoy has turned up?" General Franklin said "But Holt's involved in ali...oh my...". The General finally caught on to the fact that most of those around him weren't human. "Captain..." General Franklin asked "What the hell is going on here?" "Not too sure I know myself, General" Captain Lazarus laughed. Once he saw the General's expression, he added "Don't worry, you're perfectly safe with them. This lot extracted us from North Korea two aircraft much like that one...". Lazarus pointed to the Stryker taking up most of one end of the parking lot, then finished with "...and brought us here. We would have been dead if they hadn't intervened. Whatever else they are, they're first class spec-ops troops, General".  
  
"So do I hyave to go and drag him out, then?" he asked anyone who might be listening. A buzz on his comm alerted Captain Kran, who turned to General Franklin. "Generaal..." Kran said in somewhat broken English, before lapsing into Scarran "Oh, frell this! Get the General translator microbes, Doctor!". Doctor Nrakal came forward with a hypo. "Don't worry, General" Nrakal explained in better English than the Captain did "These will enable you to understand speech in languages other than your native one. May I?" The General nodded uneasily, so Nrakal jabbed him with a dose before he changed his mind. "Ow..." the General remarked, before Kran resumed his speech. "General" Kran said "General? Commander Harrigan's on his way out now. Do not be alarmed, despite his appearance – it is him". "I can understand you!" General Franklin said in surprise. "Of course you can" Keyah explained "That's what translator microbes are for".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
When Harrigan and Talannah finally walked out of the chapel, the chaplin beside them, General Franklin could hardly believe what he saw. "THAT is Harrigan?" he exclaimed with shock "How the hell did that happen?" "Don't know, sir" Captain Lazarus replied "I think that knowledge doesn't get spread too far. I'm sure he has his reasons". "I'll ask him anyway" General Franklin said firmly "I'm a General, you know. I can ask questions like that".  
  
"General Franklin" Harrigan said easily "Glad to see you're the same irascible old curmudgeon we all know and love. How are y..." "Where the hell have you BEEN, L-T?" he interrupted "And how did you end up looking like a refugee from a medieval fantasy?" "John is more than a Lieutenant in your military now, General" Talannah said, hushing the General "He commands a special-operations unit of his own now, and a warship of his own. His rank is now War Commander. Equivalent to a three-star General in your own system, easily so". "You are?" General Franklin asked, looking over at Talannah. "The second in command of our unit" Talannah told him "and John's fiance. That is the right term, isn't it, John?"  
  
Harrigan leaned over to deliver a kiss, saying "Yes, love – that's it". "So what do you think, General?" he asked General Franklin happily. "Weeeelll..." he replied, somewhat shocked "I'm glad you're finally settling down, Harrigan – but with an al..." Harrigan held up his hand to stop General Franklin before he could finish the word. "Don't say that, General" Harrigan warned politely but firmly "My people domn't like that word, and neither do I. I consider them people, just as you are. Outside appearance doesn't matter. I suggest you do the same". General Franklin caught the steel in his tone, which certainly wasn't there before he left. "So you have a General's authority now" General Franklin said "That's a heavy weight , Harrigan. Just don't screw it up". "I have the lovely Talannah there" Harrigan explained, pointing to the same woman who addressed him earlier "as my second in command, and Captain Kran as my infantry training officer, to make sure I do not". "Which one's Captain Kran?" General Franklin asked. "Captain Kran, front and centre!" called Harrigan. General Franklin almost jumped out of his skin with shock when confronted by the seven-feet-two-inches tall heavily built Scarran. "That's me, General" the Captain revealed "I am Captain Kran".  
  
"Well, you certainly know how to pick them, Harrigan" General Franklin said, then got back to business. "There's an Israeli colonel in my office" he continued "Since your flight up there, no one over there has heard from Mary. The Israeli government think we're hiding something, when in reality we probably know less than they do. That corporal's girlfriend has been badgering me to lift the 'cloak of silence' around his disappearance, and reveal to the public what he's been involved with. She reckoned we'd been using hiom as a guinea pig at Area 51".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"That's not as far from the truth as you think" Harrigan replied "But is there anywhere more comfortable we can discuss this, sir?" The General thought quickly – my wife will get the surprise of her life seeing Harrigan again, especially like this! "My house" he decided "Captain Lazarus, get your people squared away in barracks now. It took a lot of markers to get you back here – let's not waste the effort by leaving this mess all over the tarmac". "Sir" the Captain reminded him "Harrigan's ships should be secured properly. I'd like to get my people doing that. I'll cover it as an exercise in guarding a landing zone. Which it is – the weirdest landing zone we've ever guarded, but who cares..."  
  
"OK, OK" General Franklin decided. "If you'd get in the car..." Harrigan urged, pointing to where Shor's car was idling "we'll take you there. The rest of us can walk".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	24. Chapter 23 : Terran Revelations

**Page 67 of 67**

Chapter 23 : Terran Revelations

A few momens later, Shor pulled up outside a neatly turned-out house where the married officers are quartered. "Pull up here, young man" General Franklin ordered him "That's my house. We'll just wait for Harrigan and the rest of your lot to turn up".

Not long afterwards, they turned up, running on ahead of Harrigan and Talannah. With Ghost leading the way, the group saw Shor's car and ran over to General Franklin's house and pulled up, leaning against the fence until the Americans got their breath back. "You'lll have to do better, you lot!" Harrigan laughed "Even Keyah did better than you! What are you – mice or men?" Lazarus' people muttered all manner of remarks about that, but not too loudly.

"Come on in" General Franklin asked them "You'd better remember to duck – my house is made for humans, not your people – the ceilings aren't too high". Harrigan had to turn side-on and duck – his altered body couldn't fit through the door straight on. Some of the taller Scarrans – Kran, Trannak, and Tovak – had to duck a little, but otherwise made it inside fine.

"Hello, dear" General Franklin called out to his wife as they walked through to the lounge room "Got a few guests here". "Oh, yes?" she replied from the kitchen "How many? Don't know if we've got enough dinner for everyone". General Franklin did a quick head count, saying "Ten, hon. Just a few too many at short notice, I know. But could you put the kettle on for us when you've got a moment?" A tap turning marked her filling the kettle, and a flick of a switch followed as it was turned on. "Who are these people you've bro....Ohh!" she asked, almost screaming in shock when she saw the Scarrans sitting on her sofa. Seeing Harrigan squatting on the floor didn't exactly make it any easier, either.

"They're quite safe!" the General soothed his wife, calming her down "Not exactly locals, I know – but you'll like them once you get to know them". His wife immediately picked up on the way he said 'locals', adding "You don't just mean from another state, or even another country. You mean another planet. They're al—". Harrigan cut in at that point. "Mrs Franklin" he said "Please don't say that word. We don't like it at all. My guys are people on the inside, just like you". "Not exactly like you" Keyah added, raising one eye at Harrigan "But you don't have anything to worry about in relation to us being in your home.

The General's wife turned to Harrigan. "You speak like you've seen me before" she said, trying to figure out who he was "But I'm sure I'd recognise someone as unique as you". Harrrigan laughed a bit, saying "That's a good word ma'am, I like it! But I looked a lot different when you last saw me". He scanned the photos on the wall and sideboards for any with him in them, then pointed to it. "There" Harrigan said "Standing next to Captain Lazarus on the left". She took a look at the photo, then back at you, switching back and forth between the two, seemingly unable to reconcile one with the other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, that IS me" Harrigan confirmed "That photo would be a few years old by now, though. I've changed a lot since then". He looked down tenderly at Talannah sitting on the floor beside him. Despite the others offering her a seat, she'd decided to sit on the floor with Harrigan, saying "If it's good enough for him, it's good enough for me". She reached up and kissed him, before leaning back against his shoulder.

"Who's that with you?" the General's wife asked, trying to figure it out. "This is Talannah, Mrs Franklin" Harrigan explained proudly "The love of my life, my one and only – and soon to be my wife". Her brain just about shut down at that point. After her mouth just flapped open and shut for a few seconds, she eventually regained control of her voice to say "It's good to see you're settling down, losing your wild edge. But marrying a...non-human?"

"Yes..." Harrigan replied emphatically "Talannah is not a human. But I don't care about that, and neither does she. What we do care about is being together for the rest of our lives. Both with my unit, and every other way as well. I just couldn't imagine going through life without her". Even through Talannah's bluish-purple skin, General Franklin's wife could recognise a loving expression when she saw it. "That's a big turn around for you" she said, finally coming to accept that this was Harrigan before her "A long way from the man who filled the Officer's Club sprinkler system with fluorescent green paint and turned it on in the middle of the Christmas party three years ago". Kran and the others looked over at their CO, eager to hear what else he'd done before meeting them.

"And from the man who put laxatives in the hor d'oeuvres the year before that" she added slowly "AND the man who used every chance he could get to mess with the base MPs and tie them stark-naked to lamp posts with gaffer tape". "His favourite party trick now, Mrs Franklin "Shor said with a laugh "Is hurling obstructive diplomats bodily through doors without opening them first. He's the diplomat bowling champion of the Uncharted Territories, is our CO". "I've only done that once!" Harrigan protested, but not too much – because a slight grin was forming as he remembered that incident. "He deserved everything he got" Harrigan laughed. "You'd just got me to try Kruldan Scorcher, too" Shor told everyone "That stuff should carry a warning label!"

The General and Mrs Franklin brought the tea out. "Thank you, Mrs Franklin" Kran said, while taking some care with his English. Kran's deep Scarran growl startled her slightly, but Kran steadied her tray before she dropped it. General Franklin pulled up the last chair, and turned it to face them before starting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right, Harrigan" General Franklin began "Here's the situation as it stands. That Israeli Colonel is the latest in a line of visitors and comminiques from their embassy asking where the hell their Captain's disappeared off to. This time, it's her division head from the Mossad! At least that's who we think he is – no one's been able to find any records for him..."

"This 'Mossad'..." Talannah asked "It is an intelligence organisation of some kind, yes?" General Franklin turned to look at Talannah, saying with some surprise "Yes, it is – though not from this country. How did you guess?" Talannah just smiled, adding "I was a commando for the military intelligence branch of my government before I met John here. The way you spoke – 'division head' instead of 'superior officer' – proved my suspicion". "One of Harrigan's original crew was a visiting officer from there" General Franklin confirmed "A woman about the same age as him. Their government doesn't believe we don't know where she's gone".

"Number two problem" the General went on "the girlfriend of the other member of that crew, along with a bunch of like-minded crackpots, has been badgering and bothering us about where her young man has gone. They've been saying a whole bunch of things about government cover-ups, flying saucers, and who knows what else – to the press as well as us. When their pet reporters find out you're here, and your connection to the missing corporal, they'll go ballistic".

"Our Commander" said Keyah, from her vantage point on General Franklin's living room ceiling "has specifically forbidden us to talk to such people. We will not let him down". General Franklin looked up in astonishment, opening his mouth to say "How the he...." Before Harrigan said "It's a species' trait. All of her people do that. Don't worry about it". "Back to our conversation – my guys won't talk to the press" Harrigan explained, getting things back on track "I've ordered them to keep their traps shut. If any reporters don't take 'No' for an answer, they'll get a knuckle sandwich in return".

"So you can see them tomorrow, then?" General Franklin asked hopefully. Harrigan shook his head, replying "No, General, I can't". Seeing the agonised loook on his face, Harrigan explained "Wedding first, PR last. I didn't come here to ride herd on a bunch of self-important government diplo-nuts, or any journalists either. I'll talk to this Colonel, and MAYBE the corporal's girlfriend. AFTER the wedding – not now".

"Very well" General Franklin replied, a little peeved "At least you'll see them. That damn Holt willl probably be back for that as well – he's got the President's approval to be involved, I can't get rid of him". "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" decided Harrigan finally "Tomorrow, I'll need to get a suit sorted out for the wedding, and Talannah will need a wedding dress as well". "I'll get my wife to help out there" the General replied "She'll take Talannah along with some of the other wives on-base and sort her out. What about the bridesmaids and best man?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Bridesmaids'?" asked Talannah, perplexed "What are they?"

"A small retinue, dear" the General's wife explained, coming to join her husband "Just there to look decorative – and hold the end of the dress off the ground, if it's a long one". "I'd ask Koronna to do that..." Talannah mused aloud "But I seriously doubt we'd find a dress big enough, even if she was inclined to wear one". Koronna smiled, a slight flush spreading across her cheeks, saying "For Talannah, I would make the effort. If we can find anything that will fit my somewhat over-muscled body". Koronna looked down at the floor a little sadly after that, until Ryalla reassured her a little.

"I'll need you as well, Keyah" Talannah added, much to Keyah's surprise. "Me?!" she replied, almost losing her grip on the ceiling "What in hezmana for? I've never even worn that kind of dress before – I'll just look stupid! Why not Ryalla...or even Jane..." Mrs Franklin looked up to see Keyah sitting cross-legged on the ceiling, and almost dropped the teacup she was washing on the floor. "Don't you worry, young lady" she reassured Keyah "Though your skin tone is a little...unusual, you're the same size as a human – one of us will either have something that'll fit on hand, or will be able to make it. Though that will take all day...".

"Now that the ladies have sorted their side of things out" General Franklin said, leading Harrigan into the back garden "Who's going to be the best man?" "Tricky..." said Harrigan "Trannak doesn't like being in the public eye much...much less our recon guy...Tovak's better with machines than people, and Karroch's too young...Ah yes, Hellbolt! He'll be just fine!" "Which one's he?" General Franklin asked, to which Harrigan replied "The pale grey-skinned one nearest the kitchen, talking to your wife".

General Franklin looked in through the patio doors – indeed there was a man of that description talking to his wife. He seemed to be quite the conversationalist, his wife laughing at his jokes and asking him all sorts of questions, to which he responded in kind. "Quite the ladies man, that one..." the General remarked, a little suspiciously "He'd better watch himself round the base – not all the fathers will appreciate him trying to make a move on their daughters". "Hellbolt knows when not to push his luck, General!" Harrigan laughed "The single women on base will be quite safe, as will your wife". "What makes you think..." the General started, when Harrigan cut him off with "I know that look, General. It's been directed at me a few times – though not for some years".

"Who'll be giving the bride away?" General Franklin asked next. "Captain Kran" Harrigan replied instantly "He's the only one suitable – he's the oldest Scarran we've got, and he's married. His wife and daughters are staying on board our ship – they didn't want to come planetside with us". "That really big one?" General Franklin said, a little uneasily. "Yes, him" Harrigan said, waving through the glass doors for Kran to join them outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Commander?" he asked "You asked for me?" "Yes, I did" Harrigan replied "I want you to give the bride away at the wedding, Captain". Kran smiled happily, saying "I would be honoured. Talannah's father isn't here after all, and sooner or later my own daughters will marry, so this will be good practice".

"What about a suit?" General Franklin asked "A suit for Harrigan's likely to stretch the PX to breaking point. What about you?" Kran tapped the General on the shoulder, adding "I am quite well connected in the my group's high council. My wife should have brought my formal robes – they will suffice admirably".

"It's getting late, Harrigan" General Franklin added, looking at his watch "Your people better get back to their guest quarters. We can put up Talannah and you in my house for tonight". When they went back inside and told the others, their was much relief on their faces. "We all need the rest, sir" Tovak replied "We've had rather a full few days recently". "So we have" added Trannak "I'll just get everyone back to the VIP quarters, then. Make sure they don't get lost". "You can ride with Shor and Ryalla in the car" Harrigan decided "Make sure they don't get...sidetracked...on the way. May take them several days to get there otherwise". "I hear you, sir" Trannak said solemnly, getting everyone outside – and giving a few very pointed directions to Shor and Ryalla on the way.

Shor dropped off a couple of Scarran-sized sleeping bags before returning to his car and driving off slowly to the VIP quarters. General Franklin unfolded his couch into a bed, while Harrigan unrolled one of the sleeping bags and tested it against his own height. "Hmph" he said resignedly "Long enough. It'll do". The sofa-bed bent slightly at Harrigan's enormous weight settling on it, but nothing broke. Mrs Franklin led Talannah upstairs to the spare bedroom. Harrigan looked over at her as she went, whispering "...love you..." as she went up the stairs. Talannah whispered "...love you, too..." back at him before she and the General's wife went upstairs.

Five hours later, Harrigan was twisting and turning in his sleeping bag – he'd barely had two hours of sleep that night. Rubbing his eyes slowly to clear them he staggered over to the sink to get himself a drink of water, ducking to make sure he didn't dislodge the light fittings or destroy the ceiling fan with his head. As he passed the staircase, he looked up it, imagining he could see Talannah at the top of it waiting for him. "This isn't getting anything done, is it?" he muttered slowly, before filling a glass.

Up in the guest bedroom Talannah had got an hour or so more sleep, but was still finding herself unable to return to sleep at that time. Perhaps if I see him just for a while, she thought to herself, I'll be able to get some sleep. After putting her undertop and shorts back on, she wandered down the stairs, emerging into the kitchen to find Harrigan by the sink getting a second glass of water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't sleep, Tal?" Harrigan enquired, smiling sleepily. Talannah nodded, leaning against his chestplate, saying "I don't know why. I just feel more secure, more at ease, when I can see you". Harrigan smiled back at her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close for just a few seconds.

Folding the sofa-bed back to sofa mode again, Harrigan rolled his sleeping bag out in the sitting room's open area. Climbing back in, he grabbed a couple of cushions for a pillow and lay back. "Come on, dear" Harrigan urged her "Unroll that spare sleeping bag and get some sleep here. We've got a busy few days ahead of us. Use me for a pillow if you like – though my chest carapace isn't the most comfortable place for you to rest your head". "It'll be just fine" Talannah assured him emphatically, making a show of kneading his chestplate to the proper shape. Harrigan laughed quietly, and soon the pair of them drifted off to sleep.

General Franklin came down the following morning to find the pair of them sound asleep. Talannah was lying perpendicular to Harrigan, her head resting on his chest and her arms curled up under her. Harrigan had a slight grin on his face, and was snoring quite loudly – it sounded almost like a constantly running unmuffled engine. The General gave a slight laugh, and went back upstairs to get his wife. "Where's Harrigan's lady?" she asked her husband "She's not in the guest room..." Her husband just raised his eyebrows and gestured for her to follow him downstairs – quietly.

Mrs Franklin couldn't help but smile at the sight that confronted her in her lounge room. Talannah had unconsciously snuggled up a little closer, and Harrigan's arms had moved to hold her there. She looked up at her husband with a smile, remembering back to the time just before they were married all those years ago. "Should we just leave them there?" she whispered "They look so comfortable, so peaceful, there". "Put the kettle on, love" General Franklin asked her "We'll wake them when it's boiled". A minute or two later, the kettle had barely started to whistle when Harrigan jerked awake. "Where in hezmana..." he remarked in Scarran, reaching for his Viper. "You're in my living room, Harrigan" General Franklin laughed "You won't need the gun – we're not at war in here".

Harrigan looked around, assuring himself that things were exactly as the General had said, then safed the Viper and put it back down. "What was he saying, dear?" Mrs Franklin asked her husband quizzically "I couldn't understand a word". "He was just wondering where he was" General Franklin explained "But he was speaking in Talannah's language, I think. I can only understand it because they gave me a little something to help with that". "Come on, Talannah..." Harrigan whispered in her ear, nudging her insistently. She snapped round with a snarl on her face, but that soon turned to a sleepy smile when she saw Harrigan. "I suppose we'd better get up then, John..." Talannah said reluctantly, with a yawn.

"Better had, love" Harrigan replied, looking over to see Mrs Franklin preparing a cooked breakfast. "Get your uniform on – breakfast will be ready when you're done"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, when Talannah finally made an appearance, Harrigan was tucking into a huge plate of ham, eggs, and hash browns.

"Come on, dear!" he said happily between mouthfuls "Mrs Franklin's a really good cook – you'll love what she's done with breakfast!" Talannah sat down a little further along the kitchen counter and started a little more sedately on hers. "Very good, Mrs Franklin" Talannah said "We don't have any meat quite like this back in the Uncharted Territories. I'm sure John will want to take some back with us".

"Thnak you" Mrs Franklin replied, rather unsure of exactly how to deal with people so obviously non-human "I'll need to borrow you today, Koronna and Keyah as well, so we can manage a fitting for your dresses. I'll get a couple of the other wives on base to help out – it's too big a job just for me".

Meanwhile, General Franklin was going through his plans with Harrigan. "You're going to have to talk with that Israeli today, Harrigan – he's probably found out you're here by now". Harrigan shrugged, saying "Fine by me, sir. At least I know where I stand with military people – it's that loony-tunes girlfriend of my old corporal I'd rather avoid". "I hear you, Harrigan" General Franklin replied wearily "We can bar reporters from the base – but can't really get away with doing the same for her as far as this goes, as she does classify as the dependant of a dead serviceman. She IS entitled to know what happened".

Over in the VIP quarters, Captain Kran was awakened by a ferocious banging on the door of his room. After growling nastily in Scarran, he slipped his shorts on, grabbed his Viper, and opened the door Troll was very surprised to see Captain Kran out of uniform, but recovered enough to say "Captain Kran? Captain Lazarus wondered if you'd like a tour around the base. Since you haven't had breakfast, our first stop had better be the IASA cafeteria – it's better than our military one". Kran went back inside for his comm, calling the others to tell them to get ready. "About twenty minutes" he told an expectant Troll "Then we'll be ready enough".

Trannak was up and about already, deciding he'd like the opportunity for a quick look around on his own. He'd decided to chance not wearing his helmet – some people may be frightened by my appearance, he thought to himself as he slipped out of the VIP quarters through the back door, but I don't like the closed-in feeling that helmets give. He was half way to the Captain Lazarus' barracks when Captain Kran's call came through. "I'm out having a look already, Captain" Trannak told him "I'm stopping at Captain Lazarus' barracks first to pick up someone to show me around and make sure I don't get lost. I've got Tovak with me as well – the others are still with you".

Kran growled at Trannak's jumping the gun. "Too used to operating on his own, that's his trouble" Kran muttered during his morning shower "I'll have a word with Talannah about that later, after the wedding".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little more than the predicted twenty minutes later, the rest of the team walked out to meet Troll again. "Where's Trannak?" Koronna asked quizzically "Tovak as well. Are they still in bed?"

She took a few more seconds to think about it, then added "Probably not, now that I come to think about it. Trannak always did have the preference for sneaking off on his own – I'm just a little surprised if he chose to take Tovak with him". "You are indeed correct, Koronna" Kran replied "He's taken Tovak and gone off on his own. He's got his comms with him – and said he was stopping off at the barracks first". "So I might well have passed them on the way" Troll added "I'm surprised I didn't see them". Koronna laughed, adding "I'd be very surprised if you did. He earnt his nickname - 'Snake' - for being so quiet nobody heard his footsteps. He's a very good skulker".

"I'll deal with that later" Kran decided "Come on, you lot – we'd batter make a short stop at General Franklin's house and ask Harrigan exactly what supplies he needs. Troll – lead the way". The group jogged off down the road towards the housing for married officers, when a few minutes into the trip Kran decided to pick up the pace. "Move it, move it – move, move, MOVE!" he yelled happily. Ryalla passed over the training whip she carried, and Kran gave it an experimental crack over their heads. Troll drew breath to ask what was going on, but Kran screamed "Did I ask for your opinion?! You're with Scarrans – you'd better learn to keep up! Shor's doing it – why can't you? Too much, is it?"

Kran flicked the whip just over Troll's head. "General Franklin's quarters, soldier!" he barked "Quick smart! Jump to it!" The crack of the whip immediately galvanised Troll into action – he took off at a sprint, and didn't even think of slowing down until they were barely ten metres from the front door of the General's house. "We aren't there yet, human!" Kran shouted in his ear "Get moving!"

Troll didn't bother groaning – he needed all his energy to move. The group ran up to the General's door, where Kran rang the doorbell and Troll folded up in a lump on the edge of the flower bed, puffing and wheezing and bringing up his meagre breakfast all over the plants. "What's up, Captain?" Harrigan asked when he came to the door. Then he looked down to see Troll looking very queasy indeed, kneeling on the grass. "And just what have you been doing to him?" Harrigan added with a slight smirk.

"Used the opportunity for a short training run" the Captain reported, flicking the whip experimentally "The old methods are the best methods. Don't know what we're going to do with this one – as soon as we reached this house, he just folded up on the grass". Harrigan burst out laughing, which didn't help Troll's ego one bit. "He's not with us yet, if ever at all!" Harrigan said to his Captain "If we're going to do any recruitment here, we'll deal with it after the wedding. Anyway, what can I help you with?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought I'd start getting some supplies in" Kran explained "I expect you'll want some food and drink from this planet to take back with us. Maybe some other things as well". "Right enough, Captain" Harrigan said "I told Crichton I'd get some steak and other stuff for him – Rygel will want as much chocolate and other confectionery as we can grab for him as well. But he's not getting all of it – we get first dibs on whatever's going".

Harrigan got a pen and notepad from beside General Franklin's phone and scrawled a fairly long list of what was needed. "Troll?" he called "Troll – get up!" "No more running, please!" Troll pleaded, staggereing to his feet "We're just off a mission – I need some rest!" "I've got a different job for you now" Harrigan told him, laying one giant hand on his shoulder "I want you to take my guys out to get hold of the things on this list. As much as you can find. Don't worry – we'll tell them to send the bill to the White House and TR Holt. He can pay for it instead. How does that sound?"

A smile slowly worked across Troll's rather strained face at the prospect of what the President would do to Holt after he got the bill. "Right on, Harrigan!" he replied with enthusiasm "Request permission to stop by the IASA cafeteria first though, sir?" "Not a bad idea" Harrigan replied, rubbing his hands with glee "I'm still hungry – I think I'll join you!"

"Bye ladies!" he called as he went outside "Don't get into trouble while I'm gone, will you?" A loud Scarran "Hmph!" and Talannah ran up to the door to give him a piece of her mind. "Don't you go on about trouble, John!" she berated him "You're more likely to find it out there than I am in here!" Harrigan silenced her with a kiss, holding it until her annoyance had dissolved into desire. "Don't worry about me" she told him, in a much quieter and happier tone once they had pulled apart "I'll be just fine. Leave Koronna here, though – I'll need her for a while".

Harrigan waved Koronna inside, before turning back to Captain Kran. "Let's get this show on the road!" he yelled "I haven't been to the IASA cafeteria in almost two Earth years! Time to check up on them, I think. Follow me, people!" Harrigan took off at top speed. "Not again..." Troll groaned, but got up and ran anyway. "Faster!!" Kran ordered him. "B...Bett...Better s-stop off..." Troll spluttered "At the ba...ba...barracks. Pick up the oth...others". "A volunteer to show us the way!" Kran congratulated him "Get up the front and show us where it is, then!". "Me and my big mouth..." Troll muttered, before running up ahead. Harrigan and his people followed close behind, Karroch asking "Don't you already know the way, sir?" "Oh, yes" replied Harrigan "But our Captain's having so much fun – let's not spoil it for him! And there's no need to let Troll know either". "I'd better get up front with father" Karroch explained "Or I'll never hear the end of it". "Go to it, then!" Harrigan urged, and Karroch shot off to join the Captain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two other officer's wives had just turned up at General Franklin's house. The General had left for the cafeteria by car – he definitely wasn't up to a run, especially at Scarran speed. So Mrs Franklin, Talannah, Koronna, and Keyah had the house to themselves. "Hello, Mrs Franklin!" the two ladies greeted her. "Pam, Amy – good to see you again" Mrs Franklin replied "I've asked you here to help prepare dresses for a bride and bridesmaids, we've got a military wedding coming up on Sunday". The two women went to go in, but Mrs Franklin held them back for a moment . "Just one word of warning..." she explained "There's something quite different about this one..."

The first thing they saw when they entered the living room was Koronna getting another cup of tea. Pam screamed at the top of her voice, and tried to run away – while Amy just backed up against the wall, gibbering with fright. "Don't worry, they won't eat you" Keyah said. Unfortunately, she said this while still perched on the ceiling – which only made the ladies even more frightened. Keyah noticed this and dropped to the floor. "It took me that way, too" Mrs Franklin explained sheepishly "But you get used to them quicker than you think. They came back with Harrigan yesterday". "Harrigan's back?" Pam exlaimed in shock "Not again! I still remember when he doped up the punch before that business with the shuttle about a year and a half ago, it took me four days to get back to normal!"

"Now, Pam" Mrs Franklin chided "It was never proved Harrigan was responsible for that". Mrs Franklin thought he was, though – she remembered fleeting glimpses of a familiar face in an unfamiliar uniform across the dance floor. "Only because the MPs won't talk" Amy added "Though the enlisted MPs don't like Harrigan, they won't move against him unless ordered to – him and Lazarus often sharpened their skills on them, which hasn't changed since he left. The amount of times they've found MPs bound, gagged, and stripped of their uniforms is too many to count!"

"Quieten down – both of you!" snapped Mrs Franklin "We can gossip later. We've got some measuring and fitting to do". "W...which one of you is the lucky lady?" Amy asked fearfully. Please don't let it be that big one! she gibbered inside her own head, I don't want to get nearer to her! Talannah raised her hand, saying "That would be me – Amy, yes?" "T...That's right" she replied "You speak good English for a...well...al..."

"I wouldn't say that" Keyah cautioned "Most of us react quite in definitively nasty way to that word. Especially people of Talannah's species". Pam started again with "You speak good English for a...non-human". "Better" Talannah replied "Yes, I do. Except for Keyah here, I have the best aptitude for languages, even though it's not a skill I use often". Talannah unstrapped her swords and Viper, handing these to Koronna, who laid them on the sofa in easy reach. "Well, let's get started then..." Pam decided, determined to go on better than she'd started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrigan and the team pulled up outside the barracks, where Harrigan yelled "GET OUT HERE, THE LOT OF YOU!!" at the top of his voice. Thankfully, Captain Lazarus and the team were already up and about – but Harrigan's bellowing still started them severely, making Lazarus drop his pen on the floor. "Harrigan..." he growled, before walking into the ready room where the those of his unit who were still able-bodied after the North Korean mission were relaxing. "Come on, you lot" Captain Lazarus said "We'd better get out there before Harrigan's shouting wakes up the whole base".

"Five minutes later, Captain Lazarus and his squad walked outside. "Good! Very good!" Hrrigan said happily "First and most important – food. Commandeer a couple of long tables in the cafeteria for us, Ghost – we'll be along shortly. Jane – you go along with him". The two soldiers nodded, and ran off towards the cafeteria. "Harrigan" Captain Lazarus reminded him "I AM still Captain of this unit! IF you don't mind, tell me what you're doing BEFORE you give any orders. Please?" "Just for you, Captain" Harrigan replied cheerily "But after we get something to eat. Despite Mrs Franklin's excellent breakfast, I'm still hungry".

Ghost and Jane ran straight inside the cafeteria, immediately sequestering two of the biggest tables for themselves. This upset a few of the MPs on the morning duty roster, who were summarily ignored as the pair of them pushed the MPs away. "Lazarus' boys at it again" one said, omitting any mention of Jane in a calculated insult "Anyone would think that Harrigan was back, they way these two moved!" Jane grinned at Ghost, who had a grin of his own plastered over his face by now. "Harrigan's gone" the second one told his colleague "Long gone. Probably in Leavenworth, if there's any justice round here". He was about to go on, but the sound of heavy footsetps alerted the first MP before he could get going. "Er..." he started, but got no further before Harrigan kicked the doors open. He didn't kick too hard – the doors only broke their hinges and fell to the floor, they weren't hurled across the room.

Harrigan's people and Lazarus' squad ran inside and made a beeline for the tables that Ghost and Jane had set aside. The sight of the Scarrans caused much comment, and not a little distaste and hostility, until Captain Kran growled at everyone – after which they immediately turned back to their food and conversation, making a deliberate effort to avoid these nasty-looking visitors. Harrigan looked at the MPs, saying "Weren't you the two I tied up in the guard hut before I left?" "Aaaah!" one yelled "It's Harrigan!" "That doesn't look even remotely like him!" his comrade said, grabbing him by the shoulder "He's about a foot taller and who-knows-how-much heavier". "Look at the face, then" the first one excalimed "Then tell me I'm wrong!" He took one look at Harrigan's face – the grin he saw there told him everything he needed to know. The two of them ran as fast as they could back to the guard hut at the main entrance without stopping.

"Not a bad turn of speed" Kran said, watching them leave "Almost Scarran level, I'd say". "Let's eat!" Harrigan said, leading them up to the counter. There he stayed true to his old character by heaping his plate high with sausages, bacon, tomatoes, and eggs before going back to the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour, and five helpings, later, Harrigan finally decided he'd had enough. "That's Harrigan, alright" the kitchen staff said to each other, relieved that they could stop at last "His appetite's grown even bigger than the rest of him – and those strange looking ...people..." they said uneasily, looking at the Scarrans "that he's got with him aren't that far behind".

"Hellbolt, take Karroch back to the Cry Havoc in the Stryker and get a cargo shuttle readt for each of you" Harrigan ordered him as they walked outside "You can fly, Karroch, can't you?" "A bit, yes..." Karrroch responded, a bit surprised "On smaller craft..."

The recon specialist cut in, saying "I can fly shuttles like that well enough, sir" in his usual whisper "I'm a good, if unimaginative, flyer". "OK" Harrigan decided "Go back with Hellbolt, get a shuttle ready each, and wait for our signal. When you get it, follow it down – there'll be cargo waiting for you".

Trannak and Tovak decided not to bother Captain Lazarus in the end, and wandered around the base, taking in the sight of human soldiers and civilian personnel going about their duties. Most of those they met moved away from them as they approached, giving them a wide berth as they walked around the base. Tovak looked a little annoyed, after about the fifteenth "Ugh..." and "Who – what – are they?" from bystanders. "You'd think to hear them" he remarked to Trannak "that they think we're here to take over their planet and kill everyone". "That's probably true" Trannak responded quietly "Remember what the Commander said before we got there – these people have not made first contact yet, and are notoriously xenophobic even amongst their own species. Captain Lazarus and his team have proved to be the exception rather than the rule".

When they reached the main runway, they found one Air Force sergeant standing on the tarmac, yelling at the C-130 that had just taken off. "What's up?" Trannak asked him. "Damn herky was a special flight out of here for P-cola" the sergeant moaned, too deep in his own misery to notice who was talking to him "I was supposed to be on it! Now I'll be several days late transferring in, and the Captain will have my ass! I'm screwed!" "Where and what is this 'P-cola' you speak of?" Trannak asked him, mystified. "Pensacola AFB, air force spec-ops and testing base. What kind of..." the sergeant said while turning round. Then he saw two six-and-a-half-foot-plus tall Scarrans looking back at him. "Ohhh...mummy..." he stuttered, looking up at Trannak and Tovak, while backing away slowly. Tovak laid one hand on the man's shoulder, stopping his exit. "We're not going to hurt you" he said "We might even be able to help you". "Unless you've got your own plane" the sergeant said back to them gloomily "There's not much chance of that".

Trannak just grinned, saying "I've got something even better. If you can get a map and navigate for me, we can get you to where you need to go before that retrograde prop-job gets even half way there". "Really?" the sergeant said. Trannak just nodded..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear of officerial retribution warred with fear of these unusually large and strange looking newcomers in the sergeant's mind – and won. "Don't leave without me!" he yelled, running over to the control tower. After a brief, but spirited, argument with the officer in charge, the sergeant ran back out and over to Trannak. "Right, then" he said anxiously "Where's this plane of yours? Let's get going ASAP!"

Trannak walked back towards his Raider in the parking lot, while Tovak waved the sergeant on with them. "Come on, it's over here" he encouraged the sergeant. The sergeant was rather wary, after all he didn't recognise these 'people' and they weren't wearing any military uniform he knew of – what if they were going to mug him or kill him? The sergeant followed at a short distance, recognising Captain Lazarus' barracks. "I don't know where you're from, buddy" the sergeant warned Trannak and Tovak "But this is the spec-ops barracks. They don't like us regulars straying into their territory". "Don't worry about THAT" Trannak said with a laugh "They know about us – you won't get killed or anything!"

The three of them walked into the parking lot, and the sergeant was confronted by the smooth flat black hull of the Harbringer and the boxy lump of Trannak's modified Raider. The sergeant just stood there staring at the Harbringer, looking it over carefully. "We're not taking that one" Trannak told him, urging the sergeant over to the Raider "In here". Tovak led him up to the bridge and showed him to the spare jumpseat on the bridge, while Trannak started the engines and performed the preflight checks. "Everything check out on your side, Tovak?" Trannak asked. Tovak nodded.

After getting a position fix from the Cry Havoc in orbit, Trannak called their passenger over. "Here's the map" Trannak told him, pointing to one particular screen "Your GPS system tells me that we're here". He pointed out Canaveral AFB on the screen. The sergeant checked his own map and nodded, replying "Confirmed. Same as this map says it should be. You got a good fix there". "That's good" Tovak told him "Now where are we going?" The sergeant pointed out another location further around the US south-east coast, saying "There. Pensacola AFB. The maintenance wing for Apache gunships. I'll guide you in visually once we're close to the airbase itself".

Trannak lifted up slowly feeding the thrust in gently until the Raider was clear of the buildings. Then he locked in a course to the coordinates given to him off the sergeant's map. "Just lay back and enjoy the ride" Trannak told him "We'll overhaul that plane in no time – it's not that quick, is it?".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though the dress fittings were going better than Mrs Franklin had hoped, the current stumbling block involved trying to find a colour that suited both of the wildly different bridesmaids. Koronna's skin was a pale blue-grey colour, while Keyah's was a faint orange – few colours went well with both, and this was putting tempers on edge with the Scarrans.

The choices were eventually narrowed down as far as navy blue or peach. Black would have done the job well – but was rejected by both Talannah and Koronna as being too much like Peacekeeper uniforms. Eventually, they decided on navy blue – it looked good on Koronna, and excellent on Keyah.

"At least we've got that settled" Pam said with relief "I thought we'd never get to the end of it". Amy was mulling over what style to make the dresses in. No way am I going to risk an off-the-shoulder dress on that big one! she said emphatically to herself, people will laugh at her – and she'll probably kill me for that before the laughter's died away. A design she'd seen on the internet flashed through her mind – perfect! She took Pam and Mrs Franklin aside and rapidly explained her ideas to them. After ten minutes of being harangued, they finally agreed that this would be the best, and probably only, choice they'd be able to come up with before the Second Coming, so Mrs Franklin got on the phone to the company in question to place the order – hopefully they'd believe the measurements they were given.

Harrigan and his entourage had just left the cafeteria when the General said "Remember that Israeli Colonel, Harrigan? He's probably bouncing off the walls after you didn't see him yesterday". "Oh, yes..." Harrigan said in surprise "I remember now. I suspect that UFO-nut corporal's girlfriend will be close by, unfortunately – but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it". The General turned to walk to his office, but Harrigan redirected him towards Shor's car. Waving Captain Lazarus in to join the General, Harrigan said "You two can ride in there. I'll walk with the troops". Immediately afterwards, Harrigan barked out "GENERAL'S OFFICE! MOVE!" in both English and Scarran, before turning back to General Franklin and saying "We'll follow you in, General".

General Franklin leaned over to give Shor some directions. He nodded, and moved out slowly so the rest of the people could keep up, the sound of Kran's booming voice instilling a little extra motivation clearly audible behind them. "Reminds me of my drill instructor in OCS" Captain Lazarus muttered, leaning back into the seat. "I'm not sure how well Harrigan will re-integrate into the military now" the General said uneasily "He's so totally different than anyone else...". "I don't think he's going to BE staying, sir" Captain Lazarus enlightened him. "You sure?" the General replied in surprise. "Yes, sir. I am" Captain Lazarus replied "I think he'll just be here for a short stopover – the wedding, plus a bit of restocking their supplies – then they'll be gone".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate to say this" General Franklin went on "but it's probably just as well. Holt's probably got back to the President by now on Harrrigan's presence – so that means our old friend Senator Beasely will find out before long". "I'm pretty sure he was responsible for getting us such bad intel, sir" Captain Lazarus said harshly "I'll...". "Be careful, Captain" General Franklin interrupted "He's too well connected to move against with bad or non-existent evidence. Just make sure you've got everything lined up if you do make any move against him". "I will, sir" Captain Lazarus replied. The an idea occurred to him, which he passed on to the General "Harrigan may be able to help there. That ship of his has probably got the best computer setup anywhere around here – we'll hack into SOC HQ from up there and find out what's what. No way their machines can stop that happening". The General scribbled down the external access telephone number for the SOC computer net and passed it over, along with a strong urging to keep his head down. Captain Lazarus leaned back into the seat, muttering to himself over possible courses of action.

"Here we are, Shor!" General Franklin exclaimed a few minutes later "Pull up!" Shor slid his car into a spare parking spot back-first, then him and Ryalla got out to open the doors for their passengers. Less than a minute later, Harrigan and the rest of his unit, along with Capatain Lazarus' people, turned up as well. Harrigan flicked his left hand forward, and his team followed him inside. Captain Lazarus split his team in two – half to guard Harrigan's landing zone (those assigned this duty groaned – they'd have to run all the way back to where they'd started) and the other half to stay out here with Shor's car. The Captain himself followed Harrigan and General Franklin inside.

A short, but tough-looking officer in an Israeli army uniform heard them coming and stood up to meet them. "General Franklin" he said "Perhaps now someone can shed some light on what happened to our missing comm officer. She was involved with several ongoing sensitive projects – both the project personnel and her family want to know what the hell's going on!"

"Colonel, I'd like you to meet..." General Franklin started, but the Israeli cut him off with "I'm not interested in meeting little green men from outer space. I want to meet the Commanding Officer of the mission my Captain was on". Apart from a few angry expressions, the Scarrans controlled themselves surprisingly well – though Kran let slip a nasty growl and Shor had to restrain Ryalla from kicking the Israeli in the groin.

"I would appreciate it, Colonel" Harrigan interjected softly "if you would not use such disgusting language in refernce to my people. It would get someone court-martialled if they harassed you for your ethnic origins – my team should receive the same respect. Get me?" "Who are you?" the Colonel responded, looking up at Harrigan's massive seven and a half foot frame, almost two feet taller than him. "He is War Commander Harrigan" Captain Kran growled at the Israeli officer. The Colonel instinctively reached for his pistol, until he realised this wasn't the best thing to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was the one who commanded the mission your comrade was on" Captain Kran went on "So you need to speak to him". The Israeli waved Harrigan to a seat, and went to sit down himself until he realised Harrigan hadn't moved. "Not going to sit, Lieutenant Harrigan?" the Colonel replied. "You would not treat a general officer in your own military this way, would you Colonel?" Kran asked pointedly. "Of course not" the Colonel replied irritably "but he's not...is he?"

"The rank of War Comander in the old time was held by our king's chief military advisor" Kran told him. "Like our Joint Chiefs" Captain Lazarus added "So technically Harrigan outranks General Franklin". The Colonel stared goggle-eyed in surprise, while Harrigan waved it off. "Just call me Commander, if you must" Harrigan replied, slightly embarrassed. "Very well, Commander" the Israeli replied bluntly, picking up the volume as he went "Perhaps you can cut through all the red tape the US government seems to be throwing in my way. My government, my organisation, and myself are anxious to find out the fate of our comm officer, AND NO ONE HERE SEEMS WILLING TO TELL ME ANYTHING!!"

Harrigan looked back at the Israeli steadily. "Very well, Colonel. Truth you came seeking – truth you shall have. You at least can be trusted to keep your wakket hole shut" he said "Captain Lazarus? If you could secure this room and make sure no one other than us is listening, please...". Lazarus got up, saying "OK, Harrigan. I've a feeling in my water that the news isn't going to be quite what we'd hoped for...".

When the Captain went to shut the doors to the General's office, he saw a youngish lady, accompanied by a similarly-aged group of young people arguing with the General's aide. What was even less welcome was the sight of a man he recognised from the previous day as TR Holt, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room with a mildly amused look on his face. Though he didn't have his Secret Service escorts with him, the Captain saw, he knew they wouldn't be too far away.

Harrigan won't like this one bit...he thought as he shut and locked the doors. The young men and women heard the doors locking and tried to rush past the aide, but he called two MPs from the outer admin area and had the whole group ejected. TR Holt just sat on the visitor's couch, where one of the Secret Service agents came in to sit beside him. Holt's left eyebrow raised in enquiry, to which the agent nodded and pointed in the general direction of the office.

Inside, Harrigan started the proceedings. "OK, people. The subject of this briefing is the whereabouts of a military officer. Its nature is classified. The room is secure, as of...now" he said, pressing a small button on his antisurveillance unit. "Before you start, Harrigan" Captain Lazarus started "You should know that there's a bunch of scruffy radicals out there bugging the General's aide. That turd on the shoe of my unit, TR Holt, is out there looking far too pleased with himself – probably him who got those freaks inside base security as well".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the agents even now aiming a parabolic microphone and listening to a couple of listening devices yanked off their headphones in pain at the incessant squealing and threw them on the floor of their car. The one unfortunate enough to be in charge barely managed to find a clear frequency to get a comm call through to TR Holt and tell him what happened.

"What?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down so that pen-pushing Captain couldn't hear him "What do you mean you can't get anything?! I thought you had the best equipment this country's got! You do remember where the 'on' switch is, don't you?"

The agents on the other end of the call exchanged mutual looks of disgusted embarrassment at their principal's actions, then the senior of the two replied "Eavesdropping is more of an art than a science, Mr Holt, as you would appreciate if you'd ever had to do it yourself. Yes, we do have good equipment – which we know how to use. But even the best equipment can be countered if you know how – and whoever's in there knows how. We won't get diddly-squat through that jamming". "Then get in close" Holt ordered them. The quality of these two agents is obviously lower than I'd been led to believe, he fumed – I was told they were two of the best surveillance operatives in the Service! "And use you own ears! Report in every half-hour. Now get on with it – the Senator expects a full report from you two when we get back to Washington".

However, their efforts hadn't passed completely unnoticed. Ghost had secreted himself across the street behind a bush – while that drew a few mystified looks from some of the passing MPs, none of the Secret Service agaents saw anything. He tried getting a call directly through to Captain Lazarus , but the incessant squealing and howling from Harrigan's antisurveillance unit swiftly made him seek an alternative. "Jane" he told her "Get back to Captain Lazarus' office, get on the desk intercom to the General's office, and tell them what we're seeing. He needs to know there's a little birdie and his friend crouched outside his window".

Jane immediately ran off as fast as she could manage to the barracks. Straight-arming the door open, she ran straight through to the Captain's office, where she flicked the desk intercom to the correct channel and preessed the 'talk' button.

General Franklin noticed his intercom buzzing. "It had betteer be good!" he barked, pressing the button on his own end. "Yes, General" Jane replied "It is, sir. Could I speaak to Captain Lazarus, please?" "Captain, for you" he called over to Captain Lazarus "It's Jane – probably from your office". Lazarus wondered what she was doing there – after all, she was supposed to be outside with Ghost. "What's up?" he asked "And why couldn't you just use your radio?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I tried, sir" she explained "But we couldn't get through". Captain Lazarus smacked himself on the head for his forgetfulness, he should have remembered that Harrigan's little toy would block his squad's radio net as well. "Now you're through to me, what's up?" he asked. "You've got visitors, sir" she revealed "Two gomers in grey suits scrunched up outside the office window. Probably trying to listen in".

"General, we got someone outside trying to stick his nose into our business" Captain Lazarus reported, stopping Harrigan before he could get going. "Shor! Ryalla!" Harrigan called over his own comm, flicking the antisurveillance unit off momentarily so he could get through. "Sir?" they responded, a little flushed. "Get your clothes back on, the pair of you – got a job for you" Harrigan ordered them. "We hadn't gone that far, sir..." Shor pleaded, while Ryalla pulled up the zip on her uniform and refastened the buttons on his shirt. "Whatever..." Harrigan responded brusquely "Now get over to where Ghost is hiding – we've got hostiles listening in. Tell Ghost you're to give them the full treatment – he'll know what I mean". "Full treatment – copy that" replied Ryalla.

Peeking out of the car window, she could just see the two Secret Service agents crouched in the ornamental flower beds outside the office window, then looked across the street where she could barely see Ghost in his ghillie suit hiding behind a bush. Waving Shor in behind her, the pair of them scuttled across to Ghost's position. A minute or so later, a rather out of breath Jane turned up after running flat-out all the way from the barracks. "Got through eventually" she reported. "We know" Ryalla replied "The Commander just sent us over here with orders to give those two, and I quote, 'the full treatment'. Whatever that means".

Jane laughed out loud, with Ghost joining in. "We haven't done anything like that for almost two weeks!" Ghost grinned "I'm sure the MPs will find this just as funny as we will – for once, it's not happening to them!" Ghost checked he and Jane had plenty of black electrical tape and the small group snuck slowly up behind the two unsuspecting agents. Jane and Ghost reached for blackjacks, but Shor stopped them, explaining "Ryalla can do this – she's really good. Just sit back and watch her work – you find something new to appreciate each time you see it". Ryalla smiled, gave Shor a quick squeeze in gratitude, then cracked her knuckles and moved in.

Ryalla's stealth-work was good – good enough that the agents, who were engrossed in their work, didn't catch on until the iron grip of Ryalla's left fist yanked one away from the windowsill so she could punch his lights out with the other one. Her small (well – small for a Scarran), hard Scarran fist impacted square on his nose, breaking it and mashing the remains half-over his face before knocking him down. The second agent actually managed to throw a punch himself. Ryalla was glad of the challenge – though it wasn't much of one – so she blocked the agent's blow with her left arm, and planted her right boot straight in the agent's gut, which made him collapse in a lump on the ground and bring up his breakfast on the grass. An elbow to the back of the head soon sent him to join his accomplice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though Jane obviously approved of Ryalla's method of problem-solving, Ghost said "I think she's enjoying that a bit too much!" with a bit of a queasy tone. Shor laughed, replying "That's just Scarrans for you – at least these Scarrans! They all seem to enjoy getting stuck in like that, it's perfectly normal. What next?"

"Strip them down to their underwear" Ghost replied, producing the tape "Then we'll tape 'em to that handily situated lamp-post and wait for the MPs to find them". They spent the next few minutes cutting the suits off the comatose and bleeding Secret Service agents, before using up both reels of tape to secure them upright to the metal pole of the lamp-post before stepping back to admire their handiwork. "Just perfect" Jane replied "Possibly a world-class performance from you, Ryalla. Now we'd better tell the Commander that our little problem has been solved".

Harrigan turned at the sound of a rapid bam-bam on the window. Opening it quickly, he saw Ghost outside, who pointed over to the lamp-post where the two agents were just beginning to come round. "Very good! Mission accomplished, people!" Harrigan complimented them happily. "The woman you sent..." Ghost said, looking warily over at Ryalla "...seemed to be enjoying herself quite a lot when she belted those agents. Broke one guy's nose into bloody pieces". "He's not dead is he, Ryalla?" asked Harrigan. "No, sir" she replied "though once the pain kicks in, he'll probably wish he was". "That's good enough for me" Harrigan replied with a nod in Ryalla's direction "Ryalla – it's good you're learning the distinction between knocking someone down and knocking them out". She stood up a little straighter at Harrigan's praise, to which Shor responded by whispering a few words to her and planting a long, lingering, kiss on her lips. Ryalla gave back as good as she got, leading Shor back to his car. "Those two..." Harrigan laughed, before turning back to Ghost and Jane "Very good. Don't bother calling anyone about it – the MPs will spread the word soon enough on their own".

Ghost and Jane nodded, walking oveer to the nearest drink machine to get a Coke while Harrigan closed the window and got back to business. Flicking the antisurveillance unit back on, he said "I'm afraid the news, Colonel, is not good". The Colonel turned, leaning forward, saying "Yes? How bad? Is Mary hurt – badly hurt?" Harrigan shook his head, adding "No, Colonel, she's dead". "What?!" he replied, stunned. This was one possibility he'd obviously not been advised on. "How?" he replied hoarsely, not altogether sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"We...my crew and I...were taken to a military research lab as experimental subjects" Harrigan explained grimly, deliberately leaving out the details "Mary's body rejected the experimental procedures they performed upon her. She died on that base, before I managed to escape and free her".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh..." the Israeli started to say, before Harrigan shut him down. "You do not need to know, Colonel, what the nature of the experiments were" he explained slowly and clearly "Even General Franklin doesn't know. Hell will freeze over before Holt and his NSA cronies find out. So your ignorance does not place you in the minority".

Though he said "Very well, Commander" his mind was already working at top speed. Experimental procedures...he thought...Harrigan's still alive...and looking about as far from human as he could get in something upright and walking. Something just clicked in the Colonel's brain, who just stared in in a mixture of awe and horror at Harrigan, his mouth opening and shutting - but no sound coming out. "So, you've figured it out, Colonel" Harrigan said, leaning down to look him in the eye "Do not tell anyone else – NO-ONE! Not your superiors in the Army or Mossad, not your fellow division heads, certainly not any politicians or diplomats – or I'll hunt you down. Captain Kran over there...", Harrigan pointed out where the seven-foot-two Scarran was watching them, "...well, he's been over a week without killing anything. You wouldn't want that first thing to be you, would you?"

Harrigan lightened up a bit then, adding "My crew at the time, including Mary, stood together and fought off many times our number of the enemy before we were finally overwhelmed. You can be justifiably proud of her, Colonel – I am". The colonel put Harrigan's threats behind him for now, standing a little taller and saying "Thank you Commander. Though it is sad to know Mary will not return, I am glad she was a credit to her service and her nation in those final hours. I'll get my pilot back out of wherever he's stashed himself and head back to Washington to make my report".

Mrs Franklin was on the phone trying to convince the dressmaking company this wasn't a joke. "No, miss, I'm not trying to put one over on you – those measurements are accurate...you want to speak to the model for the dress, do you?" She turned to Koronna, saying "The woman on the other end doesn't believe you're real. Perhaps you can talk to her and convince her she's wrong". Koronna looked a little anxious – her English was a little fractured – but took the phone handset and said "Hel-lo?"

"You're the one of implausible girth we're supposed to be making this dress for?" the dressmaker replied, surprised to hear a tone of voice she hadn't heard before. "Yes, that's right" Koronna explained, slightly angered by the description but keeping it under control. "And these measurements we've been given are accurate?" the dressmaker asked incredulously, to which Koronna replied "If they're the same ones Mrs Franklin has here, then yes – they are. How about the other one – no problems there, are there?". She clearly implied that there had better not be.

"No, none at all" came the response a few seconds later "She's a standard size, we'll have something in stock we can send for her right away. But it'll take a day or two to custom make something to fit you". "Get it over to Canaveral AFB by Saturday" Mrs Franklin ordered. "It'll take days for the UPS postal service to get it that far!" she exclaimed. Keyah signalled that they could fly over to pick it up if they knew exactly where to go. The lady on the other end of the line sent one of the junior office workers – who had a portable GPS in her car – out to the car park to get a reading, which she then passed on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not a problem" Talannah reported "I'll take the Harbringer over there to pick it up tomorrow". Pam looked up at the wall clock, remarking "It's time for lunch. Since we don't have the food to feed all of us here, perhaps we should chance the IASA cafeteria. I don't usually like going there – but at least it's better than the Officers Club". After putting the phone down, Talannah got up from where she was sitting, putting her comm and weapons back on, before saying "Then we can walk over to the General's office, Mrs Franklin. We'll pick up John and the rest of the team and go and get some welcome refreshment".

Tovak and Trannak had put their time at Pensacola to good use. The sergeant they took down there turned out to be quite well known amongst the engineering troops – so the two Scarrans ended up with the full tour. Whenn the sergeant had gone back to his duties, Tovak pointed over to where the Apache spares were – they saw quite a few of those multi-barrel guns like those on the rotorcraft around here. A bit further along were perhaps half a dozen even bigger gatling guns – Trannak recognised them as the same as the one on the plane the sergeant called the "Warthog".

Trannak held up three fingers, then while Tovak busied himself with hauling the right number of guns over to the Raider's aft loading ramp he walked over to the other guns. Definitely bigger than Tovak's choice, he saw – I wonder what they're for? "Oh well" he muttered to himself "We'll find that out when we use them. Just two of these – we can take these back up to the Cry Havoc and look at them later". It took all of Trannak's considerable Scarran strength to lift it on to the trolley, but he managed it eventually, after which he pushed the trolley slowly over to join his comrade.

"Better find some ammunition as well – we'll need lots of that" Trannak told Tovak as the pair of them loaded their booty on board. The Raider would be quite heavily loaded once the ammunition was on board, at least bulk-wise – but not oveer its limits. Half an hour later, Tovak dropped the last of the 30mm ammunition for the GAU-8's onto the Raider's cargo bay floor. The commanding officer here wouldn't like finding that half his ammunition stores and five spare cannon, along with the relevant tech orders, had just disappeared into thin air – so I'd better get out of here before he finds out it was us.

"Time to go, Tovak!" he called in Scarran. Tovak looked round sharply, saying "Not a microt too soon, either" as he rushed up to join Trannak on the bridge. As Tovak sat down in the copilot's chair, he flipped the switch to close the drophatch and told Trannak that a scout vehicle was heading their way. "One of those that our sergeant called a 'hummer'. It had a missile of some kind on it". That was all the excuse Trannak needed – as soon as Tovak had clicked his harness shut, he lifted off as fast as seemed safe to do while loaded. Thankfully, none of the cargo shifted – they'd used a considerable portion of the area's tie-downs to ensure this was the case.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Harrigan was in conference with the Israeli and General Franklin, Tovak, Trannak, Hellbolt and the recon specialist had unloaded the newly liberated equipment. Trannak and Tovak (and half the flight deck's complement of DRDs) were in fact now busy shoehorning the three of the smaller 20mm gatling guns into Trannak's Raider; two had been fitted one to each side under the stubby wings and the last one was being fitted under the nose at that exact moment. Tovak ordered the DRD to connect the last fire-control data cable into place and weld the final cover back on.

The four of them collapsed onto the flight deck floor by the Raider, huffing and puffing. "Ne...neee...need to g..get cleaned u...up..." huffed a completely exhausted Hellbolt "Then get some tea and food down me. I'm knackered". The group had just reached the shower room by the front crew quarters when Trannak's comm bleeped. "Call coming in over the human's cell-phone net" reported Leasa "For you, Trannak". Trannnak told her to put it through while he waved the others in.

"Yes?" Trannak asked. "Lieutenant Dante" came the reply "You asked me to locate those food supplies for you?" "So I did" replied Trannak "Have you found the quantities we need?" Dante leafed through his notes until he found the bit of paper he sought, then said "There are perhaps four locations around here that you'll need to go to" Dante told him "I've managed to plot them all on my map, but you'll need a ship bigger than those ones you came here in". "Give us half an arn to get presentable, Lieutenant" Trannak said hurriedly "Then we'll be down at the launch site with a cargo shuttle to pick you up. Frelling thing's too big to fit in the parking lot". Dante said he'd be there, so Trannak cut the call and rushed in to clean all the grease, oil, ad associated technical goo off him and his uniform.

Harrigan, General Franklin, and the rest of the team had exited through the office window while the General's aide was trying to keep the corporal's girlfriend and her friends at bay. They walked over to where Ghost, Jane, Shor, and Ryalla were relaxing with cold cans of Coke; the soft drink machine having had its door pulled off the hinges by Ryalla – then dumped on the grass so they could get at the drinks inside without paying.

"What HAVE you lot been doing?!" asked the General when he saw what they were drinking. Then he saw the wrecked drink machine further down the street, and just stood there, head in his hands. "Oh deaar, oh dear!" he lamented "Don't tell me, just don't – I don't think I can take it right now! Let's get back to my house before you vandalise anything else". Shor and Ryalla got back into Shor's car and started it up again, then General Franklin and Captain Lazarus got in the back seats. "Reckon you can get back to the General's house without getting lost?" Captain Lazarus asked Shor. "Shor won't get lost" Ryalla assured the two of them emphatically, nodding to emphasise her words "He's as good in this car as I am at hitting people". A quiet "Thanks, Ry, love. But I'm not THAT good yet" and the car moved off sedately for the General's house, Harrigan and the troops following behind. About two hundred metres later, the UFO crackpots realised they'd been had and boiled out of the administration building after them – but they were too far away to catch up now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troll turned to the group of younger radical UFO-ers, making several very rude-sounding noises, before grinning and running to catch up with the others. "You know, Troll..." Harrigan said slowly "I'm beginning to like you. You aren't too different from the way I was when I first came here. Let's just hope you don't pick up some of my bad habits from those days".

It took a little while longer than it could have, as Harrigan had ordered a more sedate pace for the return trip, but ten minutes later they all arrived outside General Franklin's house again. While Harrigan and Talannah had another joyful reunion - with Harrigan getting a number of astonised looks when he threw Talannah several metres up into the air before catching her again – the rest of the troops caught up on the events of the past few hours.

Shor was in the middle of describing their exit from General Franklin's office to Keyah – "...so then we all climbed out of the office window, even Captain Kran managed it without breaking anything, and I drove off back here with Ryalla, the General, and the Commander. Troll over there...(Shor pointed him out to Keyah)...he stopped for a few microts to make some rather odd-sounding noises – 'blowing raspberries' I think he called them – at our pursuers. They screamed and shouted a bit, but couldn't stand the pace, so they frelled off somewhere else to rest". Troll grinned sheepishly at Keyah – who arched her left eyebrow in an expression clearly saying 'Oh what a silly, silly man...'. Troll cringed a little, but he'd seen that Keyah travelled well-armed, so he didn't say anything smart back again.

Harrigan and Talannah had finished their little acrobatic welcome, and sat in the lounge room discussing the events of the day. "Colonel from one of my first crew's place came over to ask what the frell was going on" he told her "Seemed to be very annoyed that no one was telling him anything – probably just used the 'we can neither confirm nor deny' dren they always use. But I suppose they'd believe the truth even less – 'We don't have a clue' isn't exactly good for Air Force PR, after all". Talannah explained all the problems they had in getting the dressmaker's shop to belive that Koronna was real and as big as the measurements said she was. "That took almost an arn all on its own" Talannah groused "But Keyah was fine –they've got something in stock already that will fit. Koronna's should be finished by mid-tomorrow, they'll have to make something up from scratch. If you don't mind, dear...I'd like to take the Harbr-"

She was interrupted when Harrigan's comm beeped at him, drawing his attention away. "Trannak here" came the voice on the other end "Lieutenant Dante got back to me half an arn ago with the places we need to go to get all that food you want". Talannah, listening in, was a little put out that her speech was interrupted, but this was countered well enough by this news. "Good – so what's next?" Harrigan prompted. "We'll leave the Stryker up here" Trannak explained "I'll bring the others down on a cargo shuttle and start the airlift right now". "Do the first part tomorrow and Saturday, before the wedding" Harrigan told him "But get that cargo hauler down here anyway. If you don't mind, you can take the ladies to pick up their dresses – they'll give you the coordinates before you leave".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Copy that, sir" Trannak acknowledged "On the way soonest. We'll be at the launch site – we're too big for the parking lot".

"So who interrupted us this time?" Talannah said archly "It'd better be good!" "It's Trannak, love – he said he's on his way down in a cargo hauler to start the airlift. I told him he could be your chauffer for tomorrow as well". Talannah was a little disappointed – she'd hoped for the chance to fly the Harbringer herself – but at least this way she wouldn't get stressed out by the flying and start snapping at people.

Commandeering a pair of deuce-and-a-half trucks from the quartermaster's stores, Harrigan's and Lazarus' resspective teams moved out to meeet the cargo hauler as it came down, causing a huge shadow as it settled to the concrete. It turned out not to be a regular small freighter, but a fully-equipped assasult lander – the Raider's bigger brother. After ten different variations on 'what the hell is this thing?' from Lazarus' team, Harrigaan brought the group to order. "Yes, I know it's unusual" Harrigan told them, quietening them down "I haven't seen one of these before either. But if Trannak reckons it's got the cargo capacity that we need, then we use it. Talannah – if you could bring the Harbringer out here, we'll secure this location as our new LZ until after the wedding".

"For now" he continued "We'll stay here until Talannah returns with the Harbringer – then we'll get something to eat and geet some sleep. Tomorrow, you ladies will be going with Trannak, Tovak, the recon specialist and Hellbolt; they'll take you to fetch your dresses and get as much of the food supplies during the ccourse of the day. Trannak – first run will come back here to drop the ladies off, then you go topside; further runs can be more direct". "As you say, Commander" Trannak's deep voice came back at him. "Now that's over and done with – the most important task of the hour. Food! Let's get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry".

The final two days blurred into a tangle of rocket fuel, anticipation, and nervous excitement – both with Talannah and her bridal party and the men of the unit. Wedding rings were a little hard to come by; but after three jewellers said no, Harrigan lost his temper a bit and started crackling all over – rings of suitable size were then produced with startling rapidity, though Harrigan did remember enough decorum to leave payment in gold on the counter before they left (the shop staff refused to come out and get it until well after he'd left, however).

While Trannak's small squad were going non-stop between various food wholesalers and the Cry Havoc's refrigeration stores, Harrigan and Talannah's respective wedding parties spent all of Saturday going through wedding rehersals with Chaplin Larris. He still didn't much like the idea of being around non-humans at all; and was seriously looking forward to the time when they'd be out of his hair for good.

Saturday evening came around more quickly than either of them realised. "Tomorrow..." Harrigaan said toTalannah before turning in for the nigh, too choked up with emotion and excitement to say anything else. Talannah gave him one last hug for the day, replied "Yes, love. I can hardly wait myself".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Page 67 of 67**


	25. Chapter 24 : Here comes the bride

Chapter 24 : Here comes the bride...

(wedding consultants – lobsteronmyhead & CrichtonCrazy. Rated R - sex)

The next morning, Koronna was looking at herself critically in the mirror. "I can hardly recognise myself in this fine clothing" she said, fidgeting a bit, to Talannah "It feels...odd...unusual...to be wearing anything other than my field uniform". Talannah smiled back, replying with "Just imagine how it feels being trussed up in this", before pointing to the wedding dress she was wearing "Highly impractical, no space to hide even the smallest weapon in – at least the jacket that goes with your dress lets you hide a Viper under it!".

"I'm sure Commander Harrigan will have something on hand for you if it's needed" Koronna reassured her. Talannah smiled, adding "Yes, I expect he will. He's good like that – always thinking of me first...". Mrs Franklin bustled up to Talannah with the veil for the dress and a small, unidentified can of something. "What's that for?" Keyah asked, pointing at the can. "It's a special kind of glue" Mrs Franklin replied "Using this is the only way we can get Talannah's veil to stay on her head – it was designed for a human, not one of you". "Can we get it off again?" Koronna asked, leaning in close to look at the can. "Yes." Mrs Franklin replied, still a little anxious around Koronna "The glue doesn't last forever. Your sweat will probably neutralise it more quickly as well – so let's hope the chapel's air conditioning is working". A few seconds later, the glue was applied and the veil's headpiece stuck in place.

Talannah squirmed and fidgeted a bit until she'd got used to it – which thankfully didn't make the veil fall off. Keyah was walking back and forth, seeing how she moved and looked in the dress – even going up the walls at one stage. After a few rather girlish giggles, she expressed rather excited approval. "I rather like this" she told them all, running her hands down the sides of the dress "Do you think the dress company will mind if I keep this after the wedding?"

Harrigan, having been booted out of the house by Mrs Franklin in the early hours before Talannah woke up, was walking up and down Captain Lazarus' barracks floor nervously. Kran was watching his pre-nuptial nervousness with indulgent amusement – he still remembered his own wedding to Moratha, over 30 cycles ago, with crystal clear clarity. "Wha...how...maybe.." Harrigan stuttered nervously, before sitting down hard on the nearest chair. Since the chair was light wood, Harrigan didn't stop when he sat on it – he went straight through it to land on the floor in a massive bundle of nervous almost-husband.

This didn't help his anxiety – Harrigan hurled the pieces of the chair out through the open window. "Before you destroy the rest of our furniture, Harrigan..." asked Dante from behind the office door "Perhaps you'd better get a decent meal inside you. The Captain said that's what you always did before when you were feeling nervous or uptight". Harrigan looked up, tension clearly written all over his face. "Not a bad idea, actually" he said in thanks to Dante "Any of you guys want to come?" All replied in the affirmative.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrigan was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he walked straight through the cafeteria doors without opening them first, leaving a huge Harrigan-sized hole in the doors (and, Harrigan being as tall as he is, though part of the wall over the door as well). Captain Lazarus shook his head wearily and opened what was left so the rest of them could get in without causing any more damage.

Since it was half-way through the breakfast shift, the hall was quite full with IASA workers and some military personnel. Most of them had heard of the new arrivals – but none had seen them before now. A few of the more fragile-minded women tried to leave – but those that had children with them had a hard time convincing them to leave, as they thought Harrigan's arrival was the best thing that had happened all month. The few families present were often engaged in a multi-way tug of war between mother, father, and children as parents tried to prevent their children from running over to take a closer look.

This wasn't entirely successful – one particularly persistent young boy broke free and ran over to where Harrigan was sitting. Trannak stopped him before he got there, saying "I think you should slow down, little boy. You could hurt yourself running like that in here". The boy looked up at Trannak, examining this strange-looking man closely. "Hey, cool!" he said, reaching out to touch Trannak's unfamiliar skin. Harrigan stopped eating to see how Trannak dealt with this unexpected turn of events. Trannak laughed softly, saying "That actually tickles a bit, you know". "Where are you from?" he asked next. "A long way – a very long way – from here" Trannak told him, hoping to avoid a more truthful answer.

But the little boy wouldn't be diverted so easily. "Where?" he went on "Washington? Texas? Alaska?" While his parents were fighting their way through the mass of tables and other people, Trannak said resignedly "A lot further than that, little boy. Out there" and pointed to the sky. "You're from SPACE?!" he said in happy surprise "You're an al—". Trannak laid one finger across the boy's mouth, shushing him and shaking his head.

"Don't use that word" Trannak said politely but firmly "It isn't nice. Good boys shouldn't talk that way about people just because they look different". His parents were now close enough to hear Trannak talking and telling their son off for trying to say 'alien'. " 'Spose so" the boy said under his breath "Sorry, sir". "There's no need for the 'sir'" Trannak said with a laugh "You're not a soldier!" "You are, aren't you?" he asked next, to which Trannak nodded. "Dad said I should always treat soldiers with repse..resep..." he said, trying to think of an unfamiliar word. "Respect, little boy" Trannak corrected him "Yes, you should - your Dad is right. Now you'd better get back to your parents – they look quite anxious to get you back".

"Sorry about that" the boy's father said nervously, seeing that Trannak was so obviously unlike anyone he knew. "Don't be" Trannak reassured him "He's a wonderful child – bright and curious as he should be". His father nodded and led his son back to their table fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You defused that one very cleverly, Trannak" Harrigan congratulated him after the boy had been hauled off, protesting the whole way back to his family's table. Harrigan himself was rather pleased to have something else to concentrate on besides the upcoming wedding, which showed on his face. "It wasn't a real problem, Commander" Trannak told him "That child was really quite engaging to talk to. I would have been happy to talk to him further, but his parents obviously wanted him back with them – they seemed to think I'm some kind of criminal or something".

Harrigan went back to get as big a serve as possible of whatever came closest to hand. The kitchen staff were being run off their feet by his nervous hunger, stretching them to their limits. "What's up with you, sir?" one server asked jokingly "Getting married or something?" He got quite a shock when Harrigan looked at him and replied "Yes, actually. Morning service in the base chapel today. Can't seem to stay calm unless I eat, eat, eat". "It's YOUR wedding on the service schedule for today?" he asked with surprise, looking up at Harrigan's extremely outsized and unusual body. Harrigan just nodded. "Who's the lucky lady?" he asked next. Harrigan laughed, replying "No one you know! She's not from round here!" Not by a long shot, Harrigan thought to himself. "Not long until service, sir" he reminded Harrigan "You'd better go and get ready. You don't want to turn up at your own wedding with tomato sauce on your chin and smelling of breakfast sausage, do you?"

Harrigan wiped one hand roughly over his chin, coming away with a long streak of familiar-looking and smelling sauce. Following this up with a quick sniff, he said "Oops – I don't exactly look my best right now, do I? Wouldn't want Talannah to chase me out of the chapel, Viper in hand, because I didn't wipe my chin after eating, would I?" The server shook his head with a grin – though he didn't know the lady in question, or what kind of weapon (for a weapon it had to be) a Viper was – at the prospect of this gigantic behemoth being chased out of the chapel and around the base by his extremely irate new wife.

"We've got maybe an arn an a half" Kran reminded him "To get you smartened up before the service starts. Since I expect we will have to be there early – at least half an arn or so – I suggest we get going". The mixed group of Scarrans and humans ran out of the remains of the entrance doors and off to Captain Lazarus' barracks.

When they arrived, Troll opened the door before Harrigan ran right through it. Disappearing straight into the shower block, he slammed the door shut, divested himself of his fatigue trousers (which went straight into the washing machine) and weapons and headed straight into the steaming water. Three-quarters of an hour later, he finally emerged – clean of clothing and body for once. Captain Kran had retrieved his ceremonial robes and armour from his own room, and was standing there in all his Scarran finery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about this time, Talannah and her bridal party were going over her entrance procedure – for about the eighth time. Though she could see the merit in practicing, this incessant repetition was driving her nuts – despite Koronna's slightly greater patience, she too was becoming more uptight.

"Very good" remarked Chaplain Larris "Harrigan will probably be along shortly, so if we could..." "NO!' barked Talannah, Koronna, and Keyah all at once. Then Talannah continued, adding "We've got it as close to perfect now, Chaplain – one more time will not make it any better. We are all military women as well – used to memorising far more complicated plans than this. Don't worry – we won't embarrass you by mucking this up". When Chaplain Larris' ears had recovered from the verbal blasting, he raised his hands in supplication and replied "Yes, I suppose that's true. Anyway, you'd embarrass your future husband more than you would me if you stuff up". The ladies shared a slightly embarrassed laugh at the thought of that.

"Come on, sir!" urged Captain Kran "We've got just enough time to get over to the chapel and get the final arrangements taken care of – no time to dawdle or fret!" Harrigan looked over sheepishly, then eventually nodded, waving the composite team of humans and Scarrans out of the door. At about that time, Keyah had put in a call for Shor and his car – so him and Ryalla had headed over to the chapel ahead of time. The others walked over to the chapel fairly sedately, though Harrigan could barely stop fidgeting.

Since most of the men (and Jane as well) had never been married, they all found this rather amusing – though Kran took some pity on him. "Don't worry about the service itself" Kran advised "Just think of the married life you'll have afterwards". "Gives more meaning to the term 'first officer' than there's been before!" laughed Hellbolt. Harrigan replied with a laugh of his own, and an only slightly nervous "I suppose you're right".

Ryalla came running in through the chapel doors, calling "He's on the way! Barely a few momens and he'll be here! Let's move!" A barely-controlled hustle and bustle followed – with Talannah only narrowly avoiding tripping over the hem of her dress on several occasions. Shor's car shot away behind a nearby building just as Harrigan, Kran, and the others were arriving.

Captain Lazarus laughed at the look on Harrigan's face. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" he teased Harrigan happily "Didn't you remember that?" Harrigan shook his head, replying "No, actually. But a few words with Talannah beforehand would have eased my tense mood wonderfully. It's amazing how much better and more relaxed I feel when I'm with her, Captain". "I'll take your word for that, Harrigan" Lazarus replied, a flicker of stress rippling across his already tense features "My relationship with my ex has been on the rocks for quite some time".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you worry, Captain!" Harrigan consoled him cheerfully "I'm sure you'll find someone if you look – or perhaps they will find you! It was a complete surprise to me when I realised how much I loved Talannah, and just as much a surprise when I found out she felt the same way about me. The best and most welcome surprise I could ever have wanted".

Captain Lazarus' mind wandered back over the past few months that Harrigan had been away. His home life had indeed been tense and stressful – going all the way to flaming rows on several occasions. Usually when their adopted daughter had been pestering the troops enough to teach her some interesting military task – which she then proceeded to regale her stepmother with. She totally blew her top when Troll taught our daughter to detail-strip his G8 – it didn't matter that it kept her off the street, or even that she was good at it. "Never mind my personal problems" Captain Lazarus replied quietly "This is your special day Harrigan – I won't spoil it for you".

Chaplain Larris greeted them at the door of the chapel. "Ah, Harrigan. You're here at last" the chaplain said thankfully "If you'll follow me, I'll just show you where you'll be sitting...". He pointed out the aisle seat on the front row to Harrigan, then asked "Who's giving the bride away?" "I am" Captain Kran replied, stepping forward. The sight of Captain Kran in full ceremonial robes and armour, sword over his shoulder and Viper and under his armpit, shook the chaplain a little more than usual – but he didn't let on much. "You sit here, behind Harrigan" the chaplain told him. The rest of the Scarrans promptly filled the rest of that row, and the row behind it – Harrigan remembering at the last moment to post Hellbolt on sentry duty at the back of the chapel to watch the door. Hellbolt didn't mind – at least he still got to be there, and could even see straight down the aisle to where the vows would be taken. He picked a spot which faced the chapel door and the centre of the aisle, so he could see everything.

Chaplain Larris spent the last half hour walking Harrigan and Kran through their respective parts in the ceremony. They accepted the repetition with a little more grace than Talannah did – probably because Kran remembered his own wedding preparations, and Harrigan because he didn't want to screw it up. "Who has the rings?" Chaplain Larris asked.

Captain Lazarus frantically patted his pockets for the two small jeweller's boxes that he'd sent Lieutenant Dante out to get. It took him a while to get those, Captain Lazarus thought anxiously, I'd better not have lost them! Then it came to him – they were still on his office desk! "Jane!" he called out. "I was starting to wonder when you'd remember!" she replied with a slight laugh "I'm on the way – I remember you putting them in your desk drawer". She ran out of the chapel and off to the barracks to get them, waving a finger at the Captain in passing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, yes..." Captain Lazarus said wearily, waving her away "I know..."

Jane ran into the office and started rummaging through the piles of papers and other assorted detritus shoved haphazardly in the drawer. "Ammo requisitions...fitreps – wonder what mine's like..." she muttered "...memo from the General...ah!" She lifted up the corner of a magazine to see the two small felt-covered boxes she was after. Jane just shook her head at the sight of all the stuff her Captain had to deal with – for once, she was glad she wasn't an officer.

Walking more slowly out of the office, she saw Jack Crichton coming the other way, with Olivia and Bobby following close behind. "Mr Crichton?" Jane asked "Why are you here? Can I help you with anything?" Jack smiled over at Jane, saying "As the President's spokesman for extra-terrestrial life, I should be at the wedding. After all, this is the first time there's been a wedding between a human and a non-human".

Inside the chapel, Chaplain Larris was going over the final preparations for the service. To make sure Talannah didn't feel left out, he'd persuaded Captain Lazarus to sit his squad over on the right side of the aisle. Other residents of the base were starting to trickle in as well now – though Hellbolt wasn't much of a shock to them, the sight of the Scarrans caused one or two panic attacks until Captain Lazarus got the people in question calmed down.

Jack Crichton's sharp rap on the door was answered by Hellbolt and one of his Vipers. "It's just us, Hellbolt!" Jane said with a laugh "Come on, let us in!" He opened the door, ushering Jack, Livvy, and Bobby over to the third row on Talannah's side of the chapel. Bobby tried to get some video footage of the Scarrans, but Harrigan took the camera off him, pulling the battery out, and gave Bobby a polite but firm "No" before handing the camera back to Jack. "Don't give it back to him until after the reception" Harrigan told him "I don't want any records here of my wedding at all. Tovak's setting up a camera there at the back so we've got our own record of the event. But no others – not one".

In Shor's car, Talannah was getting very impatient. "When's this going to get underway?!" she growled at least half a dozen times. "A bit anxious, aren't you?" Ryalla teased her "Looking forward to the wedding night that much, are you?" Talannah smiled and blushed, her face lighting up as that thought ran across her mind. "Well, yes..." she said "But mostly it's just that I don't like being cooped up in this car!". Her voice took on a more plaintive tone, as she finished with "I want to move about...I want to be with John..." Koronna, on Talannah's right in the back seat, gave her a friendly squeeze, saying "Don't worry, Talannah. You don't have long to wait". "I know" Talannah replied softly, leaning against Koronna's shoulder "But that doesn't stop me worrying".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tovak had just finished setting up the video gear. "Self-test reports no defects" he reported to Hellbolt "May as well comm Shor and tell him – see if they can pick up the remote feed in his car".

Shor's head turned at the sound of his car comm twittering at him. "Yes, what's up?" he asked. "Check your video screen" Hellbolt told him "Tovak says everything's in the green". Shor switched on the dashboard screen – and the seat-back ones as well so the ladies should see it as well – and the inside of the chapel was clearly visible to them all. Talannah smiled when she saw Harrigan on one side, his enormous body and twin swords unmistakeable amongst the humans already there. "We've got perhaps five momens remaining until start time" Hellbolt told them "So get your eema in gear, Shor – we'll need you shortly".

Shor, making a quick check of the instruments, called out "Stand by! Five momens left!" This almost sent Talannah into a fit of bewildered panic until Keyah and Koronna calmed her down. When a burst of music came over the A/V feed as the singing started, Hellbolt whispered "That's your signal, Shor! Move out!"

He slipped the car into gear, and drive slowly out toward the church. The troops and MPs not going to church that morning were a little surprised to see a car without wheels, but soon got out of the way – Ryalla had her window down and her Viper out. "Calm down, love" Shor said, trying to soothe her "Put it away" – but Ryalla was having none of it. A couple more minutes later, Shor slid the car to a halt outside the chapel, in line with the stairs going up to the entrance.

Inside, Harrigan was starting to fidget excitedly as the singing went on. Much to everyone's surprise, the Scarrans proved to be fair (if rather loud) singers , though they had to learn the words by hearing them. They didn't join in with all of the songs – not feeling that it was right to sing lyrics they didn't know the real meaning of – but joined in with some, nonetheless.

After the usual church announcements, and those for the regular base as well, Chaplain Larris got down to the main purpose of the service. "As you've probably noticed, we have a few visitors with us" he explained, which drew a few laughs from the pews. "They're here to witness the wedding of their commander and his love – Harrigan and Talannah. Now, many of you will at least of heard of Harrigan, even if you don't know him..." A few officers chuckled at that – they were well acquainted with Harrigan's old antics. "...but today he invites us all to share in his day of happiness". Mrs Franklin, sitting nearer the back, looked over at her husband, smiled lovingly at him – clearly remembering her own wedding, even though it was quite a number of years ago. General Franklin replied with a squeeze of her hand, saying "I know, hon – I know".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, in Shor's car, the final signal came through – a slightly tinny "Now!" Koronna got out first, then Keyah – instinctively moving to guard positions. Talannah extricated herself with a little more decorum, but was soon up and on her way. "Remember, you two" she said "This isn't a scout patrol – you're supposed to be behind me. Fall in".

The chapel doors creaked open. Tovak looked over at the keyboard player and flicked his hand down, giving the signal to go – the strains of "Here comes the bride..." started floating though the chapel. It was slightly unsteady at first – after all, the keyboard player was sitting no more than a few metres from several big Scarrans – but this soon got sorted out.

Harrigan's excitement was getting quite hard to control. "She's coming, she's coming..." Harrigan burbled, to Captain Kran's amusement. Captain Lazarus saw Harrigan's right leg start jiggling under the pews – a sign known to him of how nervous he was – and smiled, in spite of his own slightly less happy situation. "Calm down, Commander" whispered Captain Kran "She'll be here soon enough". "I know, I know" Harrigan replied, occasional short and nervous crackles flickering over his lower arms.

Talannah and her bridal party came to the top of the aisle. Hellbolt gave them a wink of encouragement, and even Tovak managed to tear himself away from his gear long enough for a wave. As the small group made their way down the aisle, a few murmurs started circulating amongst the congregation – a few about Talannah, but some about Koronna as well. Since there were one or two compliments in there, Koronna was quite pleased – she wasn't quite sure how well she'd be able to carry this off.

Harrigan turned to see what all the commotion was about – only to look straight into the eyes of his intended coming the other way. Tears of happiness and joy started streaming down his face, all he could say was "...oh, Tal...my Talannah...my love..." as his legs gave out and he slowly sank to his knees (which would still have put his head at shoulder level for most people there). Seeing her prospective husband so overcome brought a wonderful smile to her own face, even more so when Kran helped him back onto his feet. "Good..." Chaplain Larris whispered under his breath "Everyone's here, and standing up as well..." before turning back to the congregation and starting the ceremony properly.

"Dearly beloved" Chaplain Larris announced "We are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men...". A subvocal "...and every other race as well..." came from one of the Scarrans, before he shut up and let the Chaplain go on. Larris sighed, and continued "...and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Kran growled, looking around the chapel to see if anyone was actually going to say anything. "...forever ripped to pieces if I hear anyone so much as squeak..." he muttered nastily, taking time to direct a special glare at some of the officers.

Resuming his speech, the chaplain continued with "Through marriage, War Commander John Harrigan and Infiltrator First Class Talannah make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. War Commander John Harrigan and Infiltrator First Class Talannah will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other". There were a few snickers amongst some of the enlisted troops at that – the officers had the good sense to keep their mouths shut – but after Tovak slapped one offender around the back of the head (quite lightly, only knocking out a tooth or two) all the others quietened down very quickly indeed.

"We are here today..." Chaplain Larris went on, shaking his head at the Scarran propensity for channelled violence "...before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of War Commander John Harrigan and Infiltrator First Class Talannah. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds".

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" Chaplain Larris asked a little uneasily, despite the fact he knew Captain Kran wasn't going to eat anyone. Kran stood up, announcing in his loud Scarran voice "I, Captain Kran, do – along with all of the 1st Deep Space Irregulars present here today". The sight of a huge seven foot two inch tall Scarran in full ceremonial regalia standing amongst them caused a few exclamations of surprise from some of the wives, and one or two of the senior MPs didn't look too happy that he was there either.

"By gathering together all the wishes" Chaplain Larris went on "of happiness and our fondest hopes for War Commander John Harrigan and Infiltrator First Class Talannah from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two people's souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing entity. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage is a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrigan looked over at Talannah, happiness and awe at his good fortune covering his face, and mouthed Love you over at her silently. His hand twitched slightly, so wanting to reach out to hold her hand, but knowing he'd spoil the ceremony if he did that now. A soft Love you too floated back, just loud enough for his enhanced ears to pick up.

Chaplain Larris turned to Harrigan, a soft "...hmmm?" enough to get him to concentrate on the job at hand. "Do you, War Commander John Harrigan "he called out "take Infiltrator First Class Talannah to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Talannah looked over at this human who'd become such a major part of her life – to her amazement, he was choking up, barely able to form coherent speech. "I-I-I w-w-w-wi-will" came his eventual tongue-tied reply. Chaplain Larris nodded, glad that Harrigan managed to get that out at last, before turning to Talannah.

"Do you, Infiltrator First Class Talannah" Larris asked her "take War Commander John Harrigan to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Talannah, face glowing with love and affection for the man barely a couple of metras away, replied softly (and more steadily) with "I will".

OK, rings...the chaplain thought. To get one around this giant's fingers, it'll be as high as a hula-hoop...let's find out. "What token of your love do you offer?" he called out "Would you place the rings in my hand?" Captain Lazarus patted his pockets, trying to remember which one they were in. Dante, shaking his head wearily, reached over to tap the two boxes in the Captain's jacket pocket. "Ah, yes" Captain Lazarus said, slightly embarrassed. Pulling them out, he walked up between the couple and passed them over to Chaplain Larris.

Up in orbit, Moratha and her two daughters, along with Dr Nrakal, were on the bridge, watching the wedding on the forward viewscreen. "I'm so happy for them..." Moratha whispered, keenly remembering her own wedding - different though it was from this one. Just as Captain Lazarus was handing over the rings, Nrakal noticed something flashing on the nav console. "What the frell..." he muttered, then he called "BANDITS! Three rotorcraft on an intercept course with the base!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leasa!" Moratha called "Get on the comm to Shor's car NOW – they need to know!" While her younger daughter ran over to the comm desk, Moratha called "How long?" She didn't need to say until what event had happened. "They've just landed!" Nrakal said "A few VIPs, can't tell what kind – and a bunch of grey-suited men with light small arms. Half are staying with the rotorcraft, half with the VIPs".

Shor and Ryalla were laughing, tickling each other, and generally rolling about on the front seats when the comm went off. "Sorry, dear" Shor apologised to Ryalla, as she tidied up her clothes again. Ryalla gave him a quick kiss to apologise, then said "Better answer it, Shor". "Hello! What's up?" Shor asked whoever was on the other end. "Leasa here, Shor" the young Scarran replied "We've just tracked three rotorcraft to your location. They've just landed, and dropped armed personnel – who are on the way to where you are". "Copy that!" Shor replied "Shor out!"

"What was that all about?" Ryalla asked enquiringly. "Attack warning!" Shor responded. When Ryalla went for her Viper, Shor laid one hand on hers to stop her. "Not on our own, dear" he cautioned her "Don't comm the commander. Tovak or Hellbolt should be free, though – let them know". "On the way!" she replied, giving Shor a light squeeze with one hand as the other used the comm.

Hellbolt was not pleased when the sound of his comm beeping distracted him from the proceedings in front of him. "It had better be good!" he snapped. "Not good at all, Hellbolt!" Ryalla replied "We've just received an attack warning from the Cry Havoc – three rotorcraft just dropped what we assume to be troops on base. Frell...", she muttered, as a group of ten or so marched past, surrounding one more smartly dressed man in a black suit. "They're just outside the door! One seems to be TR Holt – didn't he learn before? The others are arguing with him a bit, trying to get him to wait, but he doesn't want to listen...".

In the chapel, Chaplain Larris was just about to pronounce his blessing on the rings when Hellbolt drew both his Vipers and yelled "ATTACK WARNING!" just as TR Holt, flanked by one important-looking man and eight Secret Service agents pushed his way through the doors and into the church.

Harrigan, absolutely incensed that anyone would dare interrupt his wedding, let loose a bone-ripping "SKKKRRRREEEEEEEE!!" which caused quite a few children to soil their pants and a few of those with more delicate constitutions to either faint or slump to their seats. "GET THEM!" screamed Harrigan in Scarran. Talannah was looking frantically around for a weapon, getting angrier when she didn't find one. Harrigan unholstered his own Viper and passed it over, saying "Try not to kill anyone, please? For me?" "Just for you" she replied, not entirely pleased at the prohibition, but equally determined not to displease her John. Koronna and Keyah had retrieved their own Vipers from under their jackets and raced towards the intruders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keyah won the race – leaping off the ground and planting her left boot right between the eyes of the man accompanying TR Holt. Koronna, not being one for such acrobatic options, simply drew back her left fist and threw it full-force into Holt's stomach, before kicking him in the right knee, dropping him to the ground. Talannah raced up, planting one foot on TR Holt's very battered chest; Koronna did likewise. Keyah, with Jane's assistance, had the other VIP under guard. The Secret Service agents tried to go for their weapons; but faced with several very angry, and very armoured, Scarrans – including Captain Kran – saw that they'd be quickly and messily annihilated if they tried that.

"By rights..." Talannah hissed, almost ramming the Viper under Holt's broken, bleeding nose "I should kill you here and now for interrupting my wedding! But I won't...I'll do something much worse...". Talannah flipped her Viper to semi-auto and pointed it at his groin, saying "Say goodbye to your mivonks!"

"No, love" Harrigan interrupted, laying one hand gently but firmly on her shoulder when he caught up "Much as he deserves it, killing the president's special representative would get us into too much hot water right now. Koronna?" "Yes?" she said, beside Harrigan. "Throw this bum out – like I did with that one at Ithlin". "Gladly!" she replied with a grin, dragging a protesting TR Holt over to the door. Though she needed to use both hands, it was still quite spectacular to watch – Koronna lifted Holt over her head and hurled him out through the door, without opening it first.

Outside, the rest of the party – a number of high-ranking officers from several armed services – stood watching the door. The Army representative on the Joint Chiefs said "I'll bet you fifty that Holt gets sent back out within seconds". The CNO, a man who'd heard of Captain Lazarus' reputation – even though he wasn't in the same service, chuckled and shook his head, saying "No bet, General!" The chief of the Air Force added "For once, I'm agreeing with the squids. These guys aren't regular grunts, they're snake-eaters! What makes you think they'll stick by the rules? They do their job by breaking them in creative ways. Just you wa....Ohhh yeah!" as Koronna chose just that moment to throw TR Holt out onto the tarmac.

"So nice to have the agreement of my learned Airedale colleague!" he laughed, after Holt had bounced a couple of times and eventually stopped. The generals walked over to have a look at the President's man, cringing when they saw how badly beaten he was. "Ooohh...NOT good!" said the Army general "What happened? They run you over with a tank, Mr Holt?"

TR Holt tried to get up, but the pain shooting up through his right knee (where Koronna had kicked him) dropped him back to the ground. One of the aides called the base hospital to come and get him, as he wasn't going anywhere except on a stretcher. "I wonder what's happened to the Senator..." asked one of the other aides.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tape him!" bawled Lazarus, catching up "Hands and feet!" Troll called for more tape, saying "I'm out!" – Jane threw a reel across from where she stood by the back pew. Once he was trussed up so thoroughly he couldn't even wriggle, let alone walk, Lazarus said "Hellbolt – keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere". "Right on, Cap" Hellbolt replied.

Talannah passed the Viper back to Harrigan, who safed and holstered it. "Now that you've finished hitting people" Chaplain Larris said sharply "Perhaps we can get on with the wedding?" "Suits me, Chaplain" Harrigan said, turning to Talannah "How about you, dear?" Talannah took a few seconds to smooth her rather ruffled wedding dress and check that her headpiece hadn't come off, before replying "Yes, John. I've had enough of that".

"Hmph!" muttered Chaplain Larris, then continued from where he'd left off. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of their unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn" the chaplain announced. Koronna couldn't help but glance at Captain Lazarus when he said that, before bowing her head slightly, wondering when she'd get her chance.

"May they grow in understanding and in compassion" continued the chaplain "May the home", he raised his left eyebrow at that, "which they establish together be such a place that many will find sanctuary in. May these rings on their fingers symbolise the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts"

Chaplain Larris turned to Harrigan next. "War Commander Harrigan, in placing this ring on Talannah's finger, repeat after me..."

"Talannah" prompts the chaplain, to which Harrigan replies in kind.

"You are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward...". Harrigan repeated, eyes shining with love, "You are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward...".

"I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed" finished Chaplain Larris, which Harrigan repeated gladly after him before sliding the ring slowly onto Talannah's finger. General Franklin, several rows back on Talannah's side of the chapel looked back in his mind to the day of his own marriage all those years before. "I know" his wife whispered, squeezing his hand gently "I just hope this will be as good for them as it is for us". General Franklin hoped it would temper Harrigan's old practical joking as well, though he didn't say so out loud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaplain Larris then tuned to Talannah. "Infiltrator First Class Talannah" he announced "In placing this ring on War Commander Harrigan's finger, repeat after me..."

"John Harrigan, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward" he prompted.

"John Harrigan, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward" Talannah repeated after him, not taking her eyes of Harrigan's.

"I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed" the chaplain finished.

"I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed" Talannah repeated, sliding the somewhat larger ring over Harrigan's finger, taking a second to stroke his hand as she did so.

"In as much as War Commander Harrigan and Infiltrator First Class Talannah have consented together in marriage" Chaplain Larris proclaimed, turning towards the rest of the church "before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – they are now joined. What, therefore, God has joined together, let no man put asunder". A subvocal muttering that sounded suspiciously like Captain Kran said "...they'll have me to argue with if they try...", which made both Talannah and Harrigan laugh.

"And so..." Chaplain Larris announced to the church "By the power vested in me by the Almighty God and the State of Florida, I now pronounce you man and wife!" "And may God have mercy on your souls..." he whispered as all those present clapped loudly. "I'll take all the help I can get, Chaplain" Harrigan whispered back "Can't hurt to go straight to the top, can it?" Once the chaplain recovered from the shock of Harrigan's over-sensitive ears, he took a deep breath, and said "You may now kiss the bride".

Talannah, by now thoroughly fed up with the irritating headpiece, ripped it right off all at once, hurling it over the front three rows, rushing into the welcoming arms of her new husband. Harrigan wrapped his arms fiercely around her, lifting her up off the floor and spinning the pair of them around, kissing her thoroughly the whole time – with Talannah giving back as good as she got. "Oh, my love..." Harrigan said excitedly as he led Talannah out of the chapel "...my beauty, my wife! Oh yes, my wife!" Talannah responded more quietly, but no less intensely, with "My rock, my strength, my love – my husband!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the church followed the two newly-weds out to Shor's car. As soon as Harrigan had enough room, he picked up Talannah and threw her high into the air – to the delight of everyone watching and her surprise – catching her at the last moment and depositing her gently back on the ground.

"Base auditorium, Shor" Captain Lazarus told him through the driver's side window of the car "Harrigan can tell you how to get th – HARRIGAN!" The Captain's shouting startled Harrigan, who was busy kissing and tickling his new wife, giggles and squeals coming from both of them. "Yes, Captain?" Harrigan asked with a grin, turning to look at him. Captain Lazarus shook his head in exasperation at his former XO and said "Make sure Shor gets you to the base auditorium. There's a reception laid on for you". Harrigan grinned, pointed his right hand down the proper road, and called "Shor – for-WARD!"

"Don't worry about him" Captain Kran assured Lazarus, as the car drove slowly towards the auditorium "He may be a little odd, but he rises to the challenge when he knows he needs to". "Yeah, I know" Lazarus replied, wringing his hands "We'd better get over there too, or all the food and drink will be gone". The rest of Harrigan's people joined up with Captain Lazarus' squad, and jogged over to the auditorium as well.

Contrary to Captain Lazarus' expectations, the food wasn't gone when they got there - they hadn't even started yet. Harrigan waved Captain Lazarus to sit at the head table with them – after a moment's hesitation, he did sit there, with Koronna freeing up a seat beside her. On the whole, the reception got off to a great start – though the Scarrans (with the exception of Ryalla – who had Shor to egg her on) were sufficiently wary of the surroundings not to drink any alcohol.

General Franklin got up to deliver the usual embarrassing speech about the groom. Harrigan didn't think he had such a long memory – either that, he thought, or as soon as I told him about my wedding plans, he went through my personnel file for all the juicy bits. This made Talannah growl a little at first, but once Harrigan calmed her down, he explained that all of this was true – if a little exaggerated in parts.

"You actually DID flush several litres of fluorescent green paint through the emergency fire control system in the middle of a major function?!" she laughed. "Yes, love" Harrigan replied, almost wishing the earth would open up and swallow him "I did. Didn't get caught for three days, either". Talannah seemed quite curious about how he'd done that, so he eventually promised to show her.

As soon as General Franklin's speech had finished, the buffet was opened. Harrigan yelled "SCRAMBLE!" at his people and pointed to the food – the sight of six huge Scarrans, plus several other non-humans bearing down on the buffet table made a few officers laugh and several wives almost scream – which wasn't helped when Keyah flipped onto the wall to get around Koronna. "Cheat!" jeered Captain Lazarus good-naturedly, walking up a little more slowly behind Koronna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keyah just sniggered to herself quietly and dropped to the floor again when she'd reached the plates.

Koronna directed Captain Lazarus to one of the other tables. "She'll eat that whole table bare" Koronna advised the Captain "We'd better use another". Captain Lazarus looked surprised that a comparatively small woman would eat so much – which must have shown on his face, because Koronna said "Kalish only need to eat every four to six weeks, Captain. If she's hungry, even the War Commander won't match her appetite". Captain Lazarus pointed out Keyah to the cooking staff, and ordered one to keep taking her whatever she needed until she told them not to. Kran found Earth meats very pleasing, though he did complain (though not too loudly – his mouth was full) that the salami wasn't spicy enough.

Once everyone had been through one helping (except for Keyah, who'd had three by now and showed no sign of stopping), General Franklin ordered the band to start playing and declared the dance floor open. Talannah, despite Harrigan's protestations that he couldn't dance, led him out onto the floor for a Scarran dance – which looked rather unusual to the other guests, but they just continued with their more pedestrian Earth dancing. The food must have been having a good effect on Captain Lazarus (or he was just in a more susceptible mood) because he held out one hand to Koronna and gestured towards the dance floor, saying "May I have the honour of this dance?"

Koronna went about as red as a Scarran's face can go. "Me?" she asked "I don't know any of your Earth dances, and there's still some of your human women around, and...". "Number one" Lazarus replied with a smile "Most of the women here are married, or are too young or old. Number two, I'm not that good at dancing either – we can learn together. Three – who's really that stupid to make any remarks about your dancing anyway – you're easily twice as strong as any regular human!" He is right there, Koronna thought to herself. It's nice of him to help me feel a part of all this too. So she took his hand in one of hers, replied "Yes, Captain – you may have this dance", and smiled a little. Very few others understood her reply, of course – she'd spoken in Scarran – but it brought a smile to the faces of those who did.

Harrigan and Talannah slipped out in the middle of the festivities. "All this" Talannah said, gesturing at the hall which they'd just left "Is very nice – but I just want to spend some time alone with my husband". Harrigan, very pleased with his wife's words, wrapped his arms around her loosely and held her close. "I want that too, Tal" he replied softly "But since we're out here, I'll show you how I did that paint trick". Talannah nodded, and the two of them headed over to the sprinkler controls.

Two maintenance engineers were already there. "Hah!" one said to his friend "Let's see how Harrigan likes being on the other end of it this time!" "Are you sure you want to do this?" the other one replied more cautiously "Those leather-skinned guys he's got with him don't look as though they've got much of a sense of humour. Plus there's Captain Lazarus out there as well".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talannah held one finger up for quiet. Harrigan, barely able to stop himself laughing, snuck up beside his wife, the two of them barely a couple of metres behind the two unsuspecting techs. "Can you give them just enough of a blast to knock them down, but not out?" she whispered. Harrigan nodded, and zapped the pair of them as his wife had asked. The two unfortunate engineers looked up to see Harrigan and Talannah standing over them, shaking their heads over how silly they were.

"This is not your day, you two" Harrigan told them, grabbing each by their necks "Talannah, dear – could you go and get Ghost or Jane and get them to come out here, please? Make sure they bring plenty of tape". Thirty seconds later, both Jane and Ghost emerged from the hall with Talannah running after them, urging them to go faster. "We caught these two sorry twats trying to do the same trick I tried before I left" Harrigan explained, looking at the two victims with a nasty grin "Since they want to try my tricks, we'll give them my punishment for being stupid enough to get caught – follow me, you two".

Once outside, they were swiftly deprived of everything except their underwear – then taped and gagged to the lamp post, one on each side. "Let me tell you" Ghost told them "I am not pleased about being dragged away from the buffet by you two. So I think I'll find your CO if he's in there and tell him about this". "Right on!" Jane replied, slapping him on the shoulder as the two of them went back inside "I do believe I saw the MG commander over by the punch...let's find out if he's still there..."

Koronna, though a little self-conscious, didn't tread on the Captain's feet during their dance, and in fact picked up the basics quicker than she'd thought. "Thank you, Captain" she said, a slight smile on her face – before putting both arms around Captain Lazarus for a brief hug. "Um, ah, well..." Captain Lazarus replied, surprised (though pleased) by Koronna's response "...thank you, Koronna. That was the most...unique...and amazing time I've had for quite a while. We should get back to...". He looked around, not seeing Harrigan or Talannah anywhere. "Damn!" Lazarus explained "I should have told them that there were spare rooms at the VIP quarters for them!". Koronna tapped her earpiece, saying "Both should have their comms with them, Captain – I will tell them for you".

The happy couple were just sneaking past the MP's barracks when Talannah's comm went off. "Can't a lady spend some time alone with her husband after she's married?!" she growled. "Sorry, Sub-Commander" Koronna's voice came back at her "But Captain Lazarus wanted to tell you that there is a room set aside for you in the VIP quarters". Talannah and Harrigan shared a brief look of mutual embarrassment before she replied with "Thank you, Koronna. That is very welcome news – I thought for a moment our wedding night would be spent in the Harbringer's bunkroom".

A laugh from Koronna came back down the line. "We would have arranged something better for you" Koronna replied "Even if it meant throwing someone else out of their quarters".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the reception finally wound down, Trannak, Tovak and Karroch (with Dante roped in to negotiate) got the assault lander going again to start getting the rest of their supplies going. This did not go as well as they'd hoped, at least to start with – the sight of three six-and-a-half-foot tall Scarrans seemed to induce a considerable reluctance to come out from behind the counter for some reason – but once the wholesaler's manager was made aware by Dante that they actually had money to pay him with, the wheels of commerce turned a lot more smoothly. By early evening, they'd completely emptied three wholesale markets of every last edible item they possessed – Tovak decided to leave the other one until tomorrow.

Once Captain Kran had switched back to his more utilarian combat armour, he finished the day by taking out Captain Lazarus' company and running them into the ground. They barely managed to go the whole distance – when they got back to the barracks, almost the entire unit collapsed onto the grass and stayed there for at least a quarter-arn. Captain Lazarus and (to many of the men's surprise) Jane were the first to recover enough to stand, about twelve minutes later. "Well, well..." Kran muttered "It looks like we might be able to make something of you lot after all", before they all staggered off to the barrack shower rooms.

By then, it was obvious that neither Talannah nor Harrigan were going to be able to restrain themselves much longer. Harrigan took Talannah into the VIP quarters by the back door and up the stairs, the pair of them sneaking past several suites without detection before arriving at the one he'd read was theirs from the accommodation ledgers downstairs. How that clerk had failed to miss a seven and a half foot altered human rifling through his books, Harrigan didn't know – but he'd make sure to tell General Franklin about it before they left.

"We don't need to hold back now, John" Talannah whispered excitedly, kicking the door shut so she wouldn't have to take her eyes off Harrigan. Running the tip of her tongue around her lips, her smile brought the temperature on Harrigan's personal planet up by quite a way – and they'd barely started yet. Harrigan fumbled with the buckles for his sword scabbards, letting them fall with a clatter beside the bed – his Viper following shortly afterwards. Talannah, deliberately drawing it out, slowly removed her wedding dress, dropping it in a heap by the bedstead and beckoning Harrigan to finish the job for her.

For several seconds, Harrigan just couldn't stop staring at the delightful vision standing before him. Then, slowly, he came closer – trembling with both excitement and apprehension – reaching out to his new wife, who came gladly to meet him. Talannah immediately undid Harrigan's web-belt and relieved him of his trousers before winding her arms around his neck and pulling his head down to meet hers in the first real kiss of their married life together, to which Harrigan replied by sliding her brief Scarran undertop over her arms and head (briefly kissing each breast on the way) before flicking the top, and after it Talannah's shorts as well, onto the pile of personal weaponry at the foot of the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bending down just a little, Harrigan picked his wife up off the carpet – one arm under her behind and the other laying across her back and up to her right shoulder – and laid her gently on the bed. Talannah's arms moved up around her husband's neck to his head and pulled him down close enough to kiss properly, while her legs wrapped around his waist to ensure he couldn't back away even if he wanted to. Harrigan took advantage of this to prise her lips apart with his tongue and probe deeply and greedily – Talannah responding with equal or even greater need.

Pulling back just a few inches, Harrigan ran one finger delightfully over Talannah's facial ridges, which made her giggle a bit. "Laugh at me would you, woman?" Harrigan teased, a smile spreading across his own face – then bent down and laid a chain of kisses down her throat and between her breasts, tongue flicking out to tease and taste as he went, which drew a short gasp of pleasure from Talannah before she knew what was happening. His grip tightened from the light touch of support to the firm grasp of arousal, squeezing and massaging whichever part of her took his fancy – working down from shoulders to thighs.

Talannah knew easily where Harrigan's course was leading, and hissed "...just a bit further, my sweet...not long now...". The powerful longing in Talannah's voice caused Harrigan's grip on her eema to tighten reflexively for a few seconds, before his tongue flicked out to tantalise that spot she had been guiding him to all along. A loud howl of Scarran passion filled the room (and the corridor outside), Talannah gasping her pleasure and need for more, as Harrigan continued to kiss and lick.

The fires of passion and lust were racing through Harrigan's gigantic body as well with equal fervour by now as well. Tongue delving between her legs, running over the sensitive skin of her groin, he felt Talannah's body convulse briefly in passion, a soft and needful "...ohhhhh!..." escaping from her lips. As Harrigan started to work his way slowly back up over Talannah's stomach and chest, she pulled him in closer and rolled the two off them over so she was now on top.

"Miiinnne..." Talannah growled lustfully, each hand planted firmly on a shoulder, holding him down "...all mine...". "Always, Tal" Harrigan confirmed in response, smiling back up at her from the bed "Always, and totally, yours – forever". Talannah leaned forward, dragging one breast over Harrigan's mouth for his attention (which he gave gladly) – only to be greeted by a slightly odd stretchy-creaky noise. What's that? Talannah mused to herself, looking around the room. It's not the windows – they're shut! Not the door either! "Look down, Tal" Harrigan told her, voice tight with barely-contained desire. She did so, smiling even more as she saw what was now revealed. "Groin carapace retracting – so that's what the noise was..." she mused, reaching down to stroke and squeeze Harrigan's cock.

"Oh yes...oh, please...plleeeeaaassse!" Harrigan begged and pleaded. His feelings of passion were by now far too great for him to even hope to control, which manifested in his hands repeatedly thumping the mattress and his legs thrashing around, kicking out at the foot of the bed. Since the bed clearly wasn't designed to take that kind of punishment, it only took a few seconds before the foot of the bed parted company from the frame, accompanied by a pair of flailing fists smashing through the wooden bed frame at waist level as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talannah laughed as the collapsing bed spilled the two of them onto the bedroom floor, where Harrigan rolled the two of them clear before coming to rest with her on top again. "Don't stop, Tal" he pleaded again "Please don't stop now... more...please?"

"Why would I ever stop?" Talannah replied, leaning down close to Harrigan's face. Then she smiled wickedly and moved down to kiss the tip of his cock and run her tongue up and down the length of it, ensuring almost concrete hardness (at least it felt that way to Harrigan) in a very short time indeed. Naturally, this resulted in another ear-splitting "SSKKKRREEEEEEE!" of ecstasy, soon followed by Harrigan's fists madly pounding at the floor again. A few slight cracking noises came back, but neither Harrigan nor Talannah was in any mood to listen to them.

"Don't torture me like this, Tal!" Harrigan urged her, thumping the floor with increasing frequency. Talannah's only reply was to take him as fully into her mouth as she could, sucking needfully for a few seconds before letting him go and moving back up his chest. She continued to delight in the way Harrigan's carapace softened and bent under her touch, before finally reaching his mouth again. "Ready now, John?" she whispered huskily, passion in every word. "Can't you tell?" Harrigan replied tightly, barely holding himself together enough to speak. "Of course I can" Talannah said, smiling down at her husband while giving his cock one hard squeeze "I just want to hear you say it as well".

Can't....hold...back...much...longer! Harrigan gibbered. "I'm...ohhh, YES!...always ready for you" he told Talannah "Never more ready than now". Talannah briefly nuzzled his nose with hers before sitting upright over his groin and taking the tip of him inside her, just to test how it felt – she felt slightly stretched out, but ignored this slightly painful inconvenience in the wake of her own readiness. "Rrrrrhhh..." she growled, closing her eyes and just feeling him for a few seconds – then she let gravity do its work and slid down, taking him all the way inside her before rocking back and forth and squeezing softly but insistently, accompanied by soft moans and growls.

Harrigan couldn't take it any more. Another wild "SKKKRRREEEE!" of extreme passion followed and his fists slammed into the floor heavily and with increasing frequency as Talannah rocked back and forth. The cracking noises started again, increasing in volume and frequency – before the whole section of floor under them gave way just before Talannah reached her climax.

Down below, a visiting Major and his wife were on the way back to their quarters, directly under Harrigan's (though they didn't know that). When they opened the door to their suite and went in, their ceiling chose that moment to let go – dropping Harrigan, Talannah, and the floor under them straight onto the unfortunate Major's floor, right in front of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talannah was not pleased at what she saw as a hostile intrusion. "MIIIINNNE!" she howled in both lust and rage "OUUTTT!! NOWWW!!!". The sight of an obvious non-human, purple-blue skin included, screaming at them was more than the Major's wife could stand. She didn't even pause – just turning and dragging her husband back out of the suite.

"Much betterrrrr..." Talannah growled, while Harrigan's hands moved around her hips and thrust hard and repeatedly. Talannah howled in delight as Harrigan's efforts finally tipped her over the edge, clamping down as hard as she could on him. Harrigan let off yet another screech, unloading himself again and again. Once the frenzied passion had wound down, Harrigan sat up slowly so as not to dislodge her, just holding Talannah close, murmuring "...thank you, my love...thank you so much..." with the few breaths he was able to muster. Talannah didn't say a word, just leaning on his right shoulder, eyes closed, and smiling contentedly to herself.

A short time later, Harrigan nodded over at the bed in this room, asking "Since the occupants of this room graciously decided to donate this room to us...". Her husband's ironical streak drew a few giggles from Talannah before he finished with "...perhaps we should put it to good use. Starting with the bed...". "Why not?" replied Talannah "Sounds just fine to me...".

The next morning, Harrigan slipped out to get Talannah's gear from Shor's car where she'd left it. When he got back, she was sitting up in bed looking out for him. "Ah, there you are" she said, then saw what he was holding. "Pass it over! Pass it over!" she urged eagerly, reaching for her uniform "Finally, I get my uniform back! I may have looked good in that wedding dress, John, but I can't run in it, I had to watch every step I made so I wouldn't trip on the hem – grrr!" Talannah quickly put her familiar clothing back on, then her weapons as well. Twisting back and forth to settle the load (with Harrigan watching all the time), she said "Much better" with relief. Harrigan quickly got himself ready as well, then the two of them walked outside so they could go over to thee barracks and pick up the rest of their people and finish the remainder of their business.

A roar of engines drew their attention - it was the assault lander taking off. "Trannak, Tovak and Karroch getting an early start are they?" he asked rhetorically. "The sooner they get finished" Talannah replied "the sooner we can be back in the Territories again". "I know this is your home planet, John..." she apologised "But at least out in Territories people know about Scarrans, know they can treat us like, well, people – down here, we get such looks of hostility or outright fear that I'm surprised it hasn't come to blows. Your old comrades are probably the only real exception here".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They've seen us in combat" Harrigan replied "Our people saved their lives when their own threw them to the wolves – you know that means something to soldiers". Talannah was very surprised at the way Harrigan worded that. "You actually consider us - Captain Kran, Keyah, Hellbolt, the other Scarrans – to be your people more than the other humans here?" she asked with a happy smile. Sighing, Harrigan replied "If you've noticed, love – and I'm sure you have – I've been getting the same looks you Scarrans have. Apart from General Franklin and Captain Lazarus' unit – both of who knew me before I left – people round here don't consider me human any more". Talannah hugged her husband close again. "Whatever species you are is not important, my dear" she reassured him emphatically, holding him tight "All that matters is that you are mine and I am yours".

Captain Lazarus met the couple just outside the barracks. "I was wondering when you two would be along" he asked bluntly "We've still got that Senator trussed up in here – perhaps he might know who gave me such excreable intel for that NK mission". "Not a bad idea, Captain" Harrigan replied "I've been wondering about that myself. Got an idea that may help if the senator's not being a good boy for us".

The three of them walked in to the ready room, where there was an informal game of poker going on for pocket change. Hellbolt had caught on to the rules a lot faster than the humans had thought, and had a fairly large pile of small change in front of him already. "Having fun yet, sir?" Hellbolt asked chirpily, checking his cards "I know I am". "Don't take too much off them, Hellbolt" Harrigan warned him. "That wouldn't exactly be good PR, would it?" Hellbolt replied "I'd give them the money back later, anyway – we can't spend your American dollars and cents out there".

"Come on, you lot" Harrigan called out. His team and the humans both stopped what they were doing and looked round "We've got an interrogation to do". The senator, still taped up, was wriggling and muttering savagely under the tape. Harrigan leaned over and lifted the edge of the tape covering his mouth a little way, then ripped it off as quickly as he could. "OW!" howled the senator "Lazarus – your people are in really deep shit now! The whole sorry lot of you can be charged with assault and deprivation of liberty". Next, he turned his ire to Harrigan. "Harrigan – if that's who you really are..." he whined "There's still those court-martial charges that you haven't stood trial on from before you left, plus the hijacking and subsequent destruction – since you didn't bring it back – of that shuttle, and the fact that one of your...people...assaulted me and threw me bodily out on to the tarmac...".

"Let's stop all this crap right now" Harrigan said, cutting the senator off mid-rant "I'm in charge here – I do the talking. Number one, my service in the US Air Force stopped the day I left atmosphere – so the court-martial charges can't be applied. Number two, I pulled your fat out of the fire when I rescued Captain Lazarus' troops from North Korea – which the Navy was seemingly unable to do. Number three, if you do try to move against my people or Captain Lazarus' people, remember this – my ship can bombard Earth-based targets from orbit".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'd turn the firepower of that spacecraft against you own people?" the senator replied, going very pale indeed. "My PEOPLE, senator..." Harrigan growled angrily "Are those I fight beside – these Scarrans and other non-humans, and Captain Lazarus' troops. Not those people who sit back in air-conditioned offices and send others to do their dirty work for them". "Huh!" the senator replied, doing his best to look down his nose at someone over a foot taller than he was "You have still not faced justice for assaulting my son, and Captain Lazarus is an embarrassment to many right-thinking military officers".

Before Captain Lazarus could start laying into him, Harrigan held him back, saying "Well, well, aren't we lucky – it's Senator Beasely. Now all becomes clear to me...". "What do you mean, Harrigan?!" Captain Lazarus replied, not quite sure what was going on "It's as clear as mud to me!"

After a few minutes to think, Harrigan said "This is just off the top of my head, Captain, but here goes...remember that party where I bopped one Major Beasely and borrowed his uniform?" "Ah..." Captain Lazarus replied, a little more enlightened "He's the son of our involuntary guest here, yes?" "Got it in one, Captain" Harrigan replied "I'll need to get some hard evidence, but I'm fairly sure he's responsible for your intel problem. He's getting back at you because I was out of his reach – he'd wouldn't care if he got the entire unit killed, as long as his personal sense of justice was satisfied over his son".

Captain Lazarus blew his top. After turning the air blue with an extensive library of swearwords, he shouted "YOU MISERABLE LITTLE RUNT! That's going too far – say goodbye to 'em!" as he reached for his Ka-Bar. "Better not, Captain" Harrigan cautioned him "My people may be beyond his reach, but yours aren't. He can wreck your military careers with a few words in the right ears". "Yeah, I know" Captain Lazarus replied, taking his hand off his knife "But he almost got my people – your old squad – killed out there with his negligence! Oh, well – cut him loose, somebody". Another Ka-Bar was produced and the senator's bonds were cut – none too gently either, as the troops now had a target for their hostility. "You haven't heard the last of this!" Senator Beasely threatened, shaking his fist as he left. "Get a bigger fist, Senator!" Harrigan laughed "Yours is positively microscopic – it's about the size of my little finger!" The senator retreated out of the barracks, chased out by the laughs of the troops.

"Can we get this hard evidence?" Captain Lazarus whispered as the troops got back to their game and chores. "We can link to the Cry Havoc's mainframe from the Harbringer" Harrigan pondered aloud "and should be able to get that to smash through any firewalls and such in SOC HQ". "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, pointing at the door "Let's get started!" "You're thinking like a Scarran already, Captain!" laughed Talannah as they headed towards the Harbringer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's probably what got me into all this trouble in the first place..." Captain Lazarus muttered to himself.

Five momens later, when they arrived outside the Harbringer, Lazarus said "So I finally get to see inside your new toy, Harrigan". "You'll just love it, Captain!" Harrigan replied with a laugh "It's got everything – guns, speed, and some really hot sensors that could tell what you had for breakfast even if you're on the other side of a thick concrete wall". Nor was Harrigan wrong when he said that the Captain would love it – Lazarus just stared at the Harbringer's bridge in awe. "It took me that way a bit at first too" Harrigan replied, gesturing to the flight engineer's console "If you could sit there, Captain – Talannah can work her magic at the surveillance and comm console and we can get started".

"Link to Cry Havoc...established" Talannah reported from the surveillance console "Captain Lazarus – could you come here and enter the comm codes to access the target system?" It took him a few seconds to figure out what he was looking at, but the Cry Havoc was soon connected to SOCOM HQ. Pressing the button for voice command, she ordered "Gain access to SOCOM network" to the Cry Havoc's mainframe. "Covert or brute-force entry, Sub-Commander?" the computer replied. Looking at her husband, she saw him – and the Captain - smack their fists into their palms. "Brute-force" Talannah replied "Override all opposing systems. We won't be in for long, but must not be hindered!"

With Lazarus directing her, Talannah made it through several tiers of security before she had to trip an alarm and force her way in. "Almost there!" Lazarus half-shouted in excitement. "Is there anything we can do to keep network security off our backs?" Harrigan asked his wife, who nodded. "Don't know how well it'll work, but I'll loose a couple of screamers in their system – should give us the time we need". Screamers were small autonomous programs that made a lot of noise but did very little actual damage – used when you needed to get into a system quick, grab something, and leave – just like Talannah was trying to do now.

"Should be in that folder..." Lazarus urged. When Talannah explored that folder and brought up its contents, Captain Lazarus pointed out one particular document. "That one..." he said hopefully. Talannah displayed the document on the holo-screen, and Captain Lazarus pulled out a small scrap of paper with twelve-digit alphanumeric code on it. "Check for that code" Captain Lazarus asked "We need any documents that reference it. Once we've got them, we should have the evidence I need to bury that 'orrible little...grrr...". While the screamers led network security astray, Talannah managed to grab at least seven documents and call transcripts – which she dumped to a small datachip before pulling out of the SOC HQ mainframe.

"Not easy, Captain" Talannah told him "Despite those screamers, network security there was better than I'd expected". "Never mind about that!" Lazarus snapped "Let's see what we've got!".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was much enlightening information to see. A call transcript between SOC HQ's commanding officer and Senator Beasely's Washington office was the clincher, though – it turned out that the Senator had greased a few wheels to get the CO his current post and had called in a few favours. Another document showed the orders sent to the Captain on the Carl Vinson (though how SOC HQ got it, no one knew) – specifically forbidding any extraction attempt, and authorising a temporary replacement for the existing comm officer – a man known to be, as Captain Lazarus described him 'a ticket-punching, rule-bound, numb-nutted fool who couldn't find his butt with a map'. Once Talannah had printed out copies of these documents, Captain Lazarus marched almost stiff-legged out of the Harbringer (a sure sign of a bad temper), muttering "Let's see what General Franklin thinks of this...".

Harrigan locked down the Harbringer again, and he and Talannah followed the fuming Captain over past the barracks and towards General Franklin's office. Talannah stopped Ghost outside the barracks, warning him of what they'd found and to be prepared for anything. Ghost nodded, tightening his grip on his rifle briefly, before running in to tell Troll, Jane, and the others. After Talannah had left, there was a furious hive of activity as the unit got their predeployment bags ready and checked – so they could bolt as soon as they were given the word. To ensure a safe exit, Dante checked that the humvee Harrigan had purloined over a year previously (and which had proven invaluable in the intervening time was ready to go – since over half the team had been killed in North Korea, a humvee would be sufficient to carry those of the company stationed at Canaveral now.

Talannah didn't intend to leave it up to the humans to defend the barracks – flicking one finger at Shor and Ryalla, she directed them to overwatch positions on the barracks roof. After a few clunks (Dante came out to have a look – Shor just waved him off, saying nothing was wrong), they were settled – while the position wasn't perfect, they could see down to a guard hut at the nearest gate in one direction and most of the way to the base motor pool in another. Troll stationed himself in the humvee's driver's seat, radio by his side and a considerable portion of a case of chocolate bars on the passenger seat beside him.

Outside General Franklin's office, storm clouds were gathering, Captain Lazarus' voice was getting louder and angrier, and the General's current aide was too green to recognise the signs of an imminent eruption of Mt Lazarus right in front of him. Lazarus finally blew his top, bouncing the aide's head off his desk and knocking him out – just as Harrigan and Talannah caught up with him on one side, and General Franklin came out of his office to investigate. "Captain..." the General warned, none too gently "There had better be a VERY good reason why you just cold-cocked my aide – get into my office the lot of you!"

Harrigan and Talannah joined the very irate Captain Lazarus in the General's office. Once the doors were shut, the General commanded "Spill it, Lazarus!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Lazarus didn't need any encouragement. Barely managing to keep his simmering temper under control, he gradually explained his reasoning behind their recent FUBAR at North Korea – and why it turned out that way. "What's that?" General Franklin asked, when he saw Talannah laying out several stapled-together documents and individual sheets of paper on his desk. "That's my evidence, sir" Captain Lazarus told him "Look for yourself, General – Captain's orders to the Carl Vinson, and exhibit one – a transcript of a call between SOC HQ and one Senator Beasely's office! How about that, sir?"

General Franklin leafed through the papers before him, before asking "Just how did you get this? Some of these have classification levels you aren't cleared for". Harrigan put his hand up, adding (with some embarrassment) "My fault, General – we hooked up to the Cry Havoc's computer in orbit, then smashed our way past SOC HQ's network security. Those guys are probably changing their underwear on ten second intervals just thinking about how easily we got in".

"Oh no, not again..." General Franklin moaned "I get a year or so of relative tranquillity – not so much as one MP gaffer-taped to a lamp-post, or security Bradley hijacked, or any other of your innumerable party tricks. Then Harrigan comes back, pulls your fat out of the fire, and it all starts again...". But before the General could get going again, Captain Lazarus' mobile phone rang.

"Yes?!" he growled "Oh, it's you. What's up now?" Turning to the others, he said "It's my ex – shouldn't be long". It certainly wasn't – but it was loud. Lazarus' voice rose in both tone and volume as the argument between him and his ex escalated into a blazing row, and finally caused another eruption of Mt Lazarus. "OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL YOU, WOMAN!" he screamed in almost apoplectic rage "I'LL HAVE SOMEONE GET HER OUT OF THERE BEFORE YOUR COPS AND LAWYERS GET CLOSE!"

Hurling the phone against the wall, he answered Harrigan and Talannah's mystified looks with "That ex-wife of mine's apparently got some kind of court order, and managed to get some cops and a lawyer or two to remove her from school and take her half way across the effing COUNTRY!" "How long have we got before they get there?" Harrigan asked. "Half an hour or so, Harrigan" the Captain replied "There's not enough time to get there in a humvee and there's no space to put down in that Harbringer of yours".

Harrigan grinned, flicking his comm on and calling Shor – who was getting rather bored on sentry duty. "Why can't we go with the commander?" he groused to Ryalla. "I'm not a great fan of sentry duty, but someone has to do it – right now it's us" she replied. When the comm went off, Shor picked up eagerly, asking "PLEASE tell me there's a mission in the offing, sir..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get Ryalla, Koronna, yourself, and your car over to the General's office NOW" Harrigan ordered him "Got a job for you – an important job. Se get over here and don't screw it up".

"Let's move, Ryalla!" Shor yelled happily, grabbing his plasma gun and jumping off the roof onto the concrete. Apart form mildly bruising his ankles (which he ignored), he banged on the barracks door until Troll opened it. Before Troll could ask anything, Shor yelled out "Koronna – we got a mission! Let's go!" The huge female Scarran - now thankfully back in her Deadhead greys – grabbed her backpack and ran out of the barracks after Shor and Ryalla, her footsteps shaking the floor as she went.

Barely fifteen seconds later, Shor pulled up outside the office – where Captain Lazarus was waiting for them. "Don't bother getting out, any of you" Lazarus told him "Just open the back door and let me in". Koronna reached over and unlocked the door – as soon as he'd sat down, he slammed the door shut and barked "Go!" Shor's car sped off out of the base and out onto the nearby roads. "Punch it!" the Captain ordered once they reached open road. "The Commander doesn't like me breaking the speed limit" Shor groused, to which Captain Lazarus replied with "Harrigan's given you this mission, I'm the senior officer on the scene, and I'm ORDERING you to go faster. Stuff the speed limits – there are more important things at stake!"

Captain Lazarus marked a route out on a map he'd take from his own pack and passed it over to Ryalla. "I'll make sure we don't get lost, Captain" she replied, before slapping Shor on the shoulder. Flicking a couple of concealed switches under his dashboard, two rotating green lights popped out of the bodywork and a screaming siren started – different from the local police one, but most people didn't notice the difference as Shor slammed his foot to the floor, weaving in and out of the various trucks and cars currently about their driver's business. "Just one of the little toys I managed to con the Royal Engineers at Ithlin to fit for me" he grinned at Ryalla, who just said "Watch the road!" Koronna turned over to Captain Lazarus, raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Young people today...', then lay back against the seat to get whatever rest she could.

Ten minutes (and several gobsmacked police radar trap operators) later, Shor's car screamed in through the gates of the school – to see a green sedan driving away. "STOP THAT CAR!" Captain Lazarus screamed "She's in there – that ex of mine lied!" Koronna lowered her side of the back seat and pulled a plasma gun from the trunk, then leaned out of the window and took aim.

Elizabeth Lazarus saw her adoptive father's face in the mirror and smiled. He's coming for me, she thought, I won't have to stay with his whiny, petty, whinging ex for much longer. But how is he going to stop this car? She didn't remain mystified for long – Koronna and her gun soon came into view as well as Shor's car pulled into the outside lane. She just had time to grab hold of something, before Koronna fired and blew most of the engine block to melted goo and useless shards of metal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, the seatbelts worked – the car rolled a couple of times and came to rest against the embankment at the side of the road – upside down. While her stepmother was still in the land of the slightly concussed, Elizabeth wriggled out of her seatbelt and out of the wreck – running down the grass to the unusual car with her stepfather in it.

Koronna got out of the car, waving her into the middle seat. The other occupants of the car came round a few seconds later, and slithered out to give chase. One still didn't feel up to it, folding up on the grass – but Lazarus' ex-wife and another man gained ground steadily. "Don't let them catch her!" Captain Lazarus told Koronna, anguish creeping into his voice. I will not disappoint you, Koronna told herself - the young lady will come with us. Drawing her huge mace, she swung hard at the man, pulverising his ribcage and dropping his extremely mangled body to the ground, where he proceeded to bleed copiously on the grass.

"There's no need to brutalise Harry like that!" Lazarus' ex howled, leaning down to try and give first aid. "I said I wouldn't let you get away with taking Liz away from me..." Lazarus called back from the car "These fine people decided to help me out – Harrigan sent them. You DO remember him, don't you?" "You hooked up with that lunatic again?" she said disparagingly "I shouldn't have expected anything else from you". "Let's move!" Ryalla called in Scarran "We've got some landcrawlers with flashing lights on heading this way!"

Once Captain Lazarus jumped in, next to his stepdaughter, he shut the door again and kicked the back of Shor's seat, shouting "Go!" Shor spun his car round, almost on its axis, then called "Big red button time – hang on!" and directed Ryalla to a prominent red button in the centre dash, under a small LCD display. Everyone was thrown back in their seats as Shor's car took off like a scalded cat, five-foot long tongues of flame erupting from the back, under the bumper.

One policeman in a car coming to the accident, looked at the display on his radar gun, in total disbelief. "This thing working?" he asked his colleague, tapping the case. "Sure is..." the other officer replied, watching as the ambulance pulled up beside the badly mangled Harry and loaded him onto the stretcher. "...that guy's going to be in a body bag before the end of the day, if I'm any judge..." he murmured, before his partner shook him and pointed to the radar gun, where the display read 250mph. "You're joking, right?" he asked, but the other one shook his head. "This wasn't an accident either" he added "That car got take out by some serious firepower. When the attacker beat feet so quick, it headed back that way", and pointed back the way Shor's car had headed.

When his questioning of the woman revealed a "...Captain..." he turned back to his partner, ignoring the rest of her ranting. "Canaveral AFB" he said flatly, flipping his siren on. "Call for a SWAT unit, get the department negotiator on the way as well" he barked, his partner doing as ordered while he shot down the opposite carriageway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little les than eight minutes later, with Elizabeth feeling rather rattled by spending the whole trip at over 200mph while sitting next to a giant female Scarran, Shor announced his return to base by smashing straight through the checkpoint gate on the way in.

A huge shadow overhead marked the assault lander coming back down to land again. "Tovak!" he commed up to the lander "Don't worry about finesse – just put down wherever you'll fit. Don't worry about knocking a tree or two down or igniting the grass with the landing jets – I've got the feeling we may need you soon, and the launch site is too far away". Tovak turned to their recon specialist, who shrugged. "Suits me fine" he whispered, and dropped down right on the street and children's play area outside the married officer's housing area, smashing the trees and play equipment flat. As soon as the shadow of the assault lander covered the area, everyone ran as fast as they could away from the area – not wanting to be squashed or to meet whoever may be on board. "Well, we're down" the recon specialist told everyone "It's not pretty, but we're here".

Another call came through. "Can you drop the aft hatch?" Ryalla asked "We need to secure the car for immediate lift-off". Captain Lazarus was busy reassuring his stepdaughter that she was safe with these people – the sight of Koronna was rather unnerving for her. "Don't worry about Koronna" he told her "She's really very sociable – as well as being even better than me at blowing stuff up". Koronna smiled and laughed, replying "I'm not so sure about that, Captain! But I am very good, yes". Elizabeth stared at Koronna, saying "She? Koronna's a woman?! She's bigger than two Bulgarian weightlifters put together! Two MALE Bulgarian weightlifters!" Koronna smiled a little, ignoring Elizabeth's surprise that she was a woman . She's never even seen a Scarran before, Koronna knew. But at least she's not screaming in terror, there's that to be thankful for...

Harrigan heard the almighty crash of smashed metal and flattened trees as the assault lander touched down and dropped the ramp. As soon as the Hellbolt, in the barracks, saw and heard the commotion, he got the rest or Harrigan's people into gear – they all headed for the landing site, most of the humans following as well out of curiosity.

"What's going on, Captain?" Harrigan asked "And why, I'd like to know, is the assault lander here instead of over by the launch site?" Captain Lazarus gestured towards his stepdaughter, saying "This is Elizabeth, Harrigan. Liz, this is Harrigan". She didn't come any closer, looking a little scared by Harrigan's odd appearance and extreme size. Captain Lazarus reassured her, explaining "Yes, it is him. Things aren't exactly as I expected them to be with him, I do know that". "You said life in the military gets like that a lot" she said, speaking for the first time since her return. "It does, yes" her stepfather replied. I'm glad she's loosening up a little. What she thinks of the Scarrans and other non-humans is anyone's guess right now, but at least she's starting to accept that Harrigan's who I say he is.

Turning to Harrigan, she told him about her escape. Harrigan smiled as she related the tale of how Shor had pulled up alongside while Koronna blew the front off the car. "Are you injured, Liz?" Harrigan asked gently "Do we need to call a doctor for you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shook her head, saying "No thank you, sir. I'm a little bruised and woozy, but that's all – nothing damaged". Harrigan smiled at her use of the 'sir', before she added "Oh, yes – something else you may want to know. We've got police after us. The young man in that car tapped into the police radio, though how he did that with a scrambled net I don't know – my stepmother must have convinced them I'm a hostage or something. There's a SWAT team on its way, negotiator, the whole works".

"Into the lander!" Harrigan ordered the whole team "Prep for immediate dust-off, Tovak – it's time we got back to the Territories, we appear to have overstayed our welcome here. Tal, my love – you coordinate here, I'll get the Harbringer ready to go". But before Harrigan could move away, Kran pointed over to where a large group of people were heading their way – from the direction of the MP's barracks. Ghost brought up his binoculars, scanning the group as they approached. "Report!" Captain Lazarus ordered. "MPs" Ghost replied "Loaded up to the eyeballs. What looks like...yes...OSI officer, maybe a couple of Secret Service agents as well – Major at least, can't tell from here...leading them, holding some kind of papers".

Keyah, slipping an ocular headset on, zoomed in for her own look. "They're carrying rifles of a kind like Jane's" she reported "A few are carrying larger guns as well – large drums, probably ammo, on the underneath". "Like this one?" Troll asked showing her his G8. "No" she replied "Different sight, thicker fore-end, a few other things as well I can't ID". "Probably 240B's" Lazarus replied "Not too bad – army units like 'em. I think the G8's better, though".

"Tal" Harrigan ordered her "Get our people off the ground NOW. I don't trust those Secret Service agents and the OSI officer not to have some sneaky trick up their sleeve. If we're off the ground, they can't touch us – no F-15 pilot has anything that'll get through the assault lander's armour". Harrigan's team bolted into the lander – Kran calling "All in!" and slapping the button to raise the ramp as soon as the last boot hit the main deck. Immediately afterwards, the lander lifted off and headed straight up for orbit.

"That's my cue, guys!" Harrigan announced, and ran for the base parking lot where the Harbringer was parked. Lazarus sighed, knowing that whether they did nothing or helped out, that OSI officer will probably find something to court-martial us for – and waved the other three survivors of the North Korea debacle in behind Harrigan.

The OSI officer saw what they were doing and picked up his pace as well – his MPs reached the outer edge of the parking lot just as Harrigan was opening the Harbringer's hatch. "By order of the President of the United States of America" the Secret Service agent also present announced "I'm invoking the Defence Procurement Act and impounding this aircraft for study. Step away from the vehicle, Lieutenant".

Harrigan just ignored him and finished opening the hatch. "I'm no longer a Lieutenant, you pompous frelnik" he replied "nor am I a member of any armed force of the USA any longer, not since I accepted payment to liberate a planet from invasion – and succeeded".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll be taking you into custody, whoever you are" the OSI officer said stubbornly "WHATever you are. A creature like you could easily be considered a clear and present danger to the security of the United States. Since you're hardly human, the human rights laws don't apply to you – we can and will hold you for as long as we wish".

"You'll have to make it past my gun first!" Troll taunted him belligerently, cocking his G8 and aiming it square between the OSI officer's eyes. "You would take the side of this dangerous hybrid against you own people – you own species?" the Secret Service agent sneered at him. "Since we believe that he is who he says he is" Ghost cut in, aiming his own his own rifle at the Secret Service agent "And that our own government didn't help us in North Korea when we were getting turned to fertiliser...". "And he did come down and put his own life, and those of his people, on the line for us" Jane finished, readying her own rifle "I'd say we owe Harrigan more than we owe you".

Keeping their eyes (and guns) on their targets, they whispered amongst themselves for a minute or two. Lazarus told the Secret Service agent "You and you little buddies here can get lost. This time we've got the firepower, not you – just this small ship could waste you all". "Your squad are hereby charged with mutiny, Captain Lazarus" the OSI officer told him "And you, Captain are charged as both an accessory after the fact to this mutiny, to which I add the charge of barratry for aligning yourself with their rebellion".

"Harrigan..." Lazarus whispered "Down to you – I'm with you whatever you try". "Squad!" Harrigan announced happily "Fall back – into the Harbringer! Come on, let's move like we got a purpose!" Troll, Ghost, and Jane shared a short incredulous look before Lazarus waved them in insistently. A few bullets hit Harrigan's shoulders as he stood there to cover his old CO and squad as they ran inside – but they were only rifle rounds, so didn't harm Harrigan one bit. Turning to blow one last raspberry out at the MPs, Harrigan shut and locked down the hatch.

"This is your last chance to back out, guys" Harrigan told the humans before him "I can let you out of the drophatch just back there...". He pointed to where they could just see the droproom further back, then continued "..and you can go back out to take your chances. If you stay, there's no going back – there's every chance we'll never return to Earth again". All four of them just stood there looking back at him.

Harrigan walked over and thanked them all. "This means a lot to me, guys" he replied thankfully "I really appreciate you throwing your lot in with me and my people". Harrigan showed them to the infantry bunkroom, saying "Strap yourselves on to these beds, each of you. The ride's going to be fast and loose".

"Not you,. Captain" he told Lazarus as he went to join the other three. After shutting the bunkroom door, he escorted the Captain up to the Harbringer's bridge on the upper deck. "You're gonna be in here with me".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit there – copilot's position" Harrigan asked him, strapping into the pilot's chair beside it. Flicking his fingers over his console, the engines came online rapidly. "Engines in the green...sensors now online, good...master arm – on" he muttered. A slight hum marked the forward guns powering up.

Harrigan immediately brought the Harbringer up off the tarmac as fast as he could. The staccato bark of a large number of rifles and SAW's came from outside, the bullets ricocheting off the hull as the OSI officer made on last futile attempt to stop the Harbringer from leaving.

One thing occurred to Captain Lazarus that he hadn't checked already. "What about Liz?" he asked Harrigan "Where is she?" Harrigan just smiled and connected the Captain through to the assault lander on the comm. "Just put that headset on, Captain" Harrigan said "You can talk to Talannah on the assault lander then". Lazarus did so, then repeated the question. "I brought her on board with me" replied Talannah "I thought my husband may try something like this. Wait a microt..."

"Dad?" came a rather surprised young female voice "That you?" Captain Lazarus smiled, replying "Yes, hon – it's me. I'm with Harrigan in the other ship – we're coming up on your left wing right now. Troll, Ghost, and Jane are here as well". "These guys are really weird" Liz told her stepfather "Friendly enough, I suppose –but very weird. There's that young one who looks like a human but isn't, a grey-skinned man who just looks at me and smiles a little, an orange woman sitting on the ceiling – and of course all those leathery-skinned ones. Scarriks, I think they called themselves". "Scarrans" Harrigan cut in , correcting her "My wife is a Scarran, Liz. They're really quite nice once you get to know them. Now let's cut the chatter – we've got to get back topside and give your people a medical check".

A more leisurely twenty minutes later, they flew slowly past the International Space Station and headed for the Cry Havoc. All the humans stared out of their respective windows at it as they passed – knowing now that they would most likely never see it again. Harrigan commed ahead to the Cry Havoc's bridge, startling Moratha out of her dozing. "Hello? Anyone home?" Harrigan called. "Yes, yes, Commander" replied Moratha with a smile "Leasa's telling me the sensors show the assault lander coming past the Erp space station – we can't see the Harbringer, of course".

Can't anyone other than humans ever pronounce the name of our planet properly? Harrigan wondered, before saying "We're right beside the lander's left wingtip. Tovak – go to max speed...now" and cutting the call. The Harbringer easily kept up with the assault lander, barely using half its power, so the pair of ships finally landed in the Cry Havoc perhaps an arn or so later.

Harrigan and Lazarus walked down to the infantry bunkroom on the lower deck, where Harrigan banged on the door. "Up, up, up!" he yelled cheerfully "Weeeee're back!" The four humans grinned at Harrigan's eagerness, and followed him out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to our little ocean of serenity, our home away from home" Harrigan announced "...that is the Cry Havoc! We'll get you assigned to crew quarters, but first we'll get our doctor to give you a quick check-over, booster shots, and translator microbes for those of you who don't have them".

"Why can't we walk?" asked Ghost as the five of them got into one of the ship's transit cars. "Oh..." replied Harrigan "You could, you could. But this ship is almost 40 Earth miles long – it'd take forever to get wherever you need to go if you go on foot". The car gave a brief lurch, then shot off to the sick bay – the humans looking out at the scenery (such as it was) in their new home as they went.

The sight of Dr Nrakal pottering around in the sick bay gave them a slight shock, not yet being too accustomed to non-humans. "So you've brought you old comrades here to be with us, Commander?" Nrakal asked, to which Harrigan nodded. "Just give them each a quick once-over, doc" Harrigan asked him "Booster shots, translator microbes, you know what I mean. The Captain already has translator microbes, but the other three will need them. Oops – four, there's Elizabeth as well", as Talannah brought Elizabeth into the sick bay.

"He's perfectly harmless, Liz" Lazarus told his stepdaughter "I've got those translator things and I'm not dead, so you'll be just fine". She took a deep breath to steady herself – while she did, Nrakal's hand flicked forwards and jabbed the hypo in to release the microbes into her bloodstream. One hand reached up to touch the puncture mark, then she said "What the...?" "Can you understand me?" asked Talannah carefully, a few microts later. "Of course I can" Liz replied "What did you thi...oh. It worked. Let's get the rest of this over with, then". With a doctor's timing, Nrakal quickly gave her the booster shots before she was able to back away.

Ghost didn't much like the needles, but gritted his teeth and put up with it – Troll and Jane were mildly wary but didn't really see it as that much of a problem, seeing as Captain Lazarus had been given the translator microbes before them and he was unharmed. "Can't STAND needles..." Ghost groused as the small group walked back out and headed for the transit car. "You can put a bullet through a man's eyeball at a mile" replied Jane "But don't like a doctor giving you a jab when he's right next to you? What are you, Ghost – a man or a mouse?" Ghost just muttered a little and sat down at the back, next to Troll.

Five momens later they stopped outside a row of what appeared to be accommodation units. "What are we doing here?" Troll asked, looking around. Can't see any military posts here, he thought. Is there some sort of observation lounge or similar thing here, perhaps?

Harrigan came to a halt a little way up the corridor. "This" he explained "Is where your quarters will be. Captain Lazarus – please put your hand on the doorplate". He did so – the keypad beside it lit up. "Now enter your personal access code" Harrigan added. A swift tap-tappety-tap later, and Lazarus said "Done". "That's your quarters now, Captain" Harrigan said with a grin "It's keyed to your handprint or keycode".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about me?" Liz asked "I'm a bit too old to share a suite with my stepfather". "I know!" Harrigan laughed "But we'll put you next door – so you can check up on each other". Ghost and Troll were set up after that in rooms on the opposite side of the wide corridor, while Jane was quartered on the other side of Elizabeth.

"These rooms are huge!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "They are rather large" Troll added "You don't have to give us five-star rooms – two or three star would have been just fine". "All the crew quarters are like that" Talannah explained to them "Everyone else has the same quarters as you do. DRDs wander around regularly, cleaning the place up and doing routine maintenance...". One chose just that moment to come past – it beeped at Talannah, rolled into Jane's quarters for a momen or two, then rolled back out and went on its way. "As you can see" Talannah finished.

"Next stop – galley" Harrigan told them "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Tovak – you got the food supplies stashed in the refrigerators and freezer units yet?" "Just starting the DRDs on it now" he replied over the comm "We've got the really perishable things going in first – Trannak's helping out with one of the powerloaders, so we'll get the meat, coffee, and stuff like that squared away in no time. Tinned stuff can wait – it's not going anywhere". "Copy that" Harrigan replied "Gimme a shout when it's done – we're heading off to the galley".

Five more momens and the smell of Moratha's cooking wafted down the track, announcing that they'd arrived at the galley. When they walked in, Hellbolt, Keyah (on the floor for once, lounging beside a wall screen), Shor, and Ryalla turned to look at them – Kran, Koronna, the recon specialist, plus Kran's two daughters waved briefly before getting back to their food. "These people here" Harrigan told them all "are going to be joining us. People – meet Captain Lazarus, his stepdaughter Elizabeth, Troll, Ghost, and Jane".

Everyone said hello in their own languages. Hellbolt looked at Jane with some interest, and smiled invitingly. "Well, well..." Hellbolt whispered to Harrigan "This is a fortunate turn of events – very much so. I shall definitely look forward to getting to know her...". "I'd watch yourself, Hellbolt" Harrigan warned him "She's no wilting flower – wind her up the wrong way and she's likely to hit you where it hurts the most". "I'll be careful, sir – you can depend on that" Hellbolt said in response "But the challenge is what makes it all so much fun".

Urana and Leasa brought out an assortment of the generally available food from the Uncharted Territories. "Just call if there's anything you particularly like" Urana said to them "We'll get some more for you". "Don't get too accustomed to waitress service" Talannah explains "Normally we go and carry our own plates – you're getting a special deal because you're new".

"This is really good" Troll said in a muffled voice, mouth full of pronger sinew. "DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL, TROLL!" Moratha barked from behind the counter. He hurriedly swallowed, then said – more clearly – "Sorry ma'am – but it's very good, if not quite what I'm used to. I don't suppose there's any curry around here, is there?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A low chuckle from the far side of the counter marked a grinning Captain Kran walking towards him. "We don't have curry..." he said with a slightly mischievous smile of his own "But we do have something similar – Shor, keep quiet!"

Shor stifled the warning that was about to come out of his mouth and turned back to Ryalla. "That stuff's way beyond what he's probably used to – he's going to be really irate after he's swallowed a mouthful of that". Ryalla shook her head, saying "Don't worry about it, dear – Kruldan Scorcher can't kill you, even if it feels like it does". Shor straightened proudly at Ryalla's 'dear' and smiled, which she followed up with a brief kiss before the two of them got back to their meal.

Urana deposited a steaming bowl in front of him with a knife and fork. "Whoa!" Troll exclaimed "I don't know what's in it, but it's certainly clearing the sinuses – doing me a power of good already". He'd made it through four large forkfuls before the fire hit him and he bolted for the tea urn, sticking his head under the spout and turning it on. Once he'd slugged back almost a litre, he stood up again, face bright red from the spiciness of it, and said "I LIKE IT! Can I have some more?"

Kran and the other Scarrans laughed and congratulated him, leading him over to where Kran had a giant serving bowl full of it. "Troll's making himself at home already!" Lazarus laughed, tucking into some Morlian arachnid "Is there some kind of vinegar in this?" "Sweet and sour sauce" Koronna corrected him "Good isn't it?"

Perhaps an arn later, Harrigan waved his wife and Captain Lazarus over to where Hellbolt was sitting by the counter. "We're going up to the bridge to get us underway" Harrigan explained "Captain – if you could just make sure no-one wanders off, that'll do for now. Hellbolt – with me". Hellbolt joined Talannah and Harrigan, with Keyah scuttling along the ceiling to catch up, while the humans and rest of the team stuffed themselves and chatted to the newest arrivals.

Once on the bridge, Captain Lazarus just stared in awe at the equipment before him. Keyah dropped down to sit at her commdesk, while Talannah moved over to the nav desk. "Where do I sit?" Lazarus asked "I haven't a clue what any of this does!" "Sit here next to me" Talannah told him while Harrigan stationed himself at the helm "This is the navigation desk – we also control sensor input here. Just watch me, you'll pick it up in no time – and we can always give voice commands anyway".

"If you say so – Talannah, wasn't it?" Lazarus replied. Truth be told, some of these controls do look similar to those on human aircraft, he thought as he scanned the panel before him. "Keyah!" Harrigan called "Call the others – we're heading home! Coming about 180 degrees...". The Cry Havoc turned slowly and built up speed until they were heading back towards Phobos and the wormhole still present there.

"Tovak, you done yet?" Harrigan called on the comm once they were well clear of the space station. "Not yet, sir" he replied, looking out at where the recon specialist had just joined Tovak in a spare powerloader to help get their supplies stowed "But I can spare a few momens if you need me". "Get one of the biggest nukes we stole off the North Koreans armed and on top of a missile" Harrigan told him "and get it loaded on a Stryker pronto".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll have to make a pretty big bang to close the wormhole" he added "Because we sure can't leave it open for the Scarrans, or Peacekeepers, or anyone else to find – Earth would be toast if that happened". "Earth soldiers aren't that weak, Harrigan – we'd give anyone the fight of their lives" Lazarus told him. "I know, Captain" Harrigan replied "I happen to be one – originally, at any rate. But Earth technology is way behind in almost all critical areas – which would give any invading army just the edge they need".

Down in the galley, Keyah's call went out again. "Now hear this, now hear this!" she announced "Secure loose objects and strap down for wormhole travel in...half an arn". Moratha and her daughters, assisted by Jane, quickly started the dishwashers going – loading, unloading, and putting away until they felt like their arms would fall off.

Five momens before the wormhole, Tovak ran one final self-test on the missile he'd just loaded onto a nearby Stryker, before bolting for the transit system. "Missile is ready, sir!" he announced on the comm to the bridge as the car raced at maximum speed for the galley. Once inside, he quickly strapped himself to one of the wall seats with the others – once he was ready, Kran commed "All OK!"

"Kran reports everyone's ready, sir" Keyah reported form her desk, tightening her own harness "Time to go home – oh, sorry...". "Don't be, Keyah" Harrigan replied "The Uncharted Territories have been my home for long enough that I don't consider it odd now". "We're going in!" Harrigan called happily as the Cry Havoc approached the mouth of the wormhole "All you humans – you may just get a bit motion sick on the way, it'll get more than a little turbulent".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 25 : River of tears, rapids of r...

Chapter 25 : River of tears, rapids of rage.

The first thing Jane did was projectile-vomit her dinner over the floor and wall when they entered the wormhole. Ghost looked a little queasy, but otherwise appeared unharmed – he even had a slight smile on his face, which didn't endear him to Troll and Jane one bit. They didn't do anything, as they were too busy trying to keep what remained of their food down. Jane looked over to see a couple of DRDs crawling over to clean her puke off the wall and floor, saying "At least…urrrrgh!….at least we don't have to clean it up". Troll was about to nod, but then puked his Kruldan Scorcher all over Ghost's boots. Not only did this really burn coming back up, but Ghost wasn't too happy either.

Up on the bridge, Captain Lazarus was faring a little better – partly because he was more accustomed to extreme manoeuvring in aircraft, but also because he could actually see where he was going. "Iiiiisssss iiiiitttt alwwayyyyyss thisss baaaaadd?" Lazarus asked as Harrigan slammed the Cry Havoc into another sharp turn. "I've only done this twice, Captain" Harrigan replied - he felt a little unstable, but nothing major – "but it gets easier the more you do it. Practice makes perfect. Wormhole travel isn't something we'll be making a habit of, though".

"Right-left-right!" called Talannah urgently "I'm locked on to the Ithlin homing signal – we should arrive maybe a weeken after we left!" "Got it, love!" Harrigan replied with a smile "How far to go, do you think?" Talannah laughed, replying "I don't think – urrrgh! – that you can tell with wormholes. But it shouldn't be too long noowww – not so hard, John!"

Harrigan had just thrown the Cry Havoc into a max-angle left turn combined with a 40-degree drop. "That's the way we gotta go, dear" Harrigan replied, fighting to bring the giant ship back under control "That's the way you said Ithlin was". A quick flip through a couple of more moderate turns, and the wormhole flattened out for a while.

Waving to Keyah to activate the ship wide comm, Harrigan called "Having fun down there yet, people?" "Yeah, really great!" groused Ghost "This lump of a machine-gunner just heaved that Scarran curry your big man fed him all over my boots!" "I didn't aim for you, Ghost!" Troll replied queasily "It just h-h-ha-happened!" Ghost tried to roll aside, pleading "Not again, Troll! That little robot thing still hasn't cleaned my left boot properly yet!" For once Troll actually managed to laugh, adding "There's nothing left to vomit anyway! But it was quite funny watching you move".

"That's the way!" Harrigan called back "Just relax and enjoy it! The roller coaster of the Uncharted Territories – wormholes! You don't even have to give anyone money to get on!" Two more fairly sharp turns and a faint glimmer of normal space began to appear. "Everyone…" Keyah called over the comm "You'll be glad to know that we're close to re-entering normal space. Please try not to overload the DRDs with cleaning duties by hurling the contents of your stomach all over the floor"

Happily enough, none of the humans did vomit again before re-entering normal space. Barely a momen later, the Cry Havoc re-entered the Ithlin system – to the relief and happiness of all on board.

"We're back where we belong, love" Harrigan said with a smile to his wife "Back in the Territories again". "I am sorry you weren't as well received on Earth as you'd hoped" Talannah replied, walking over to the helm station and trying to soothe him – but Harrigan just placed one finger over her mouth and said "I would rather be with you out here than on a whole planet full of humans without you – now and for ever". Talannah kissed him briefly, then told him "Let's just concentrate on closing the wormhole and getting to geostationary orbit, shall we? We can celebrate later".

Down in the galley, the three humans were just starting to find their feet again. "Well, that's over with at last" Urana said from behind the kitchen counter. "I though you people…" Troll asked her "…were all veteran space travellers! Aren't you used to this?" Urana turned to scowl at him, hands on hips, saying "No, human – we are not! Space travel we are indeed used to – but we have only been through a wormhole twice now, that's only one more time than you!"

"Children!" Moratha barked, patience lost for the moment, "Enough! Troll – relentlessly needling my daughter will get you nowhere! Urana – you should know better, and not give in to him! Now let's get ready to move – the commander will undoubtedly wish to head down to Ithlin city for a short while, to get his bearings if nothing else. You, at least, should be ready to accompany him, Troll! He would feel more at ease with those of his own species".

Calming down, still with a slight grin on his face, Troll replied "You do have a point, ma'am". Moratha smiled a bit at Troll's term of respect, saying "Just Moratha will do – I'm not YOUR mother. But I am older and wiser in some things – so I hope you will listen sometimes". Moratha then turned to address all three of them, saying "I suggest you comm Commander Harrigan or Captain Lazarus on the bridge, and find out if they have any orders for you. Even if they do not, I think you should try to get yourselves invited down to Ithlin city – it will be an educational experience for you".

While Troll grumbled about 'all work and no play', Ghost asked "You can start, Moratha, by showing us how to do that. We didn't bring our radio handsets with us, and they probably wouldn't connect to this ship's systems anyway. We don't have any of your comm gear. So how do we talk to Harrigan or Lazarus from here?"

"Good" Moratha says with approval "You're asking intelligent questions. This way". She led the three of them over to the wall where she proceeded to explain how the Cry Havoc's wall comms worked. "Since the ship's computer doesn't have your voiceprints on file, you'll have to use the keycodes for the location you wish to speak to" Urana explained, writing the code for the bridge on a piece of paper for them. Troll reached for it, but Urana waved a finger under his nose, saying "Ghost asked – so he gets. Be quicker off the mark next time". He smiled back, saying "I'll remember – if that's what it takes to get to know you better".

Urana went slightly purple at Troll's mildly flirtatious tone - grunting "Hmph!", spinning on her heels, and heading back to her mother. Ghost commed the bridge, asking "Since we now know which way is up again, Harrigan, what are we going to do now?"

"Not a bad question, that" Harrigan murmured to Talannah on the bridge. Mulling over what needed to be done, he said "Talannah, dear – you take Tovak out in the Stryker he's loaded that nuke on. He'll fire the missile into the mouth of the wormhole. AS SOON AS THE MISSILE IS LAUNCHED, head straight back to the flight deck – a 1.2 megaton warhead has a considerable blast radius even in space. Once you're back, we'll arrange a landing party to go down to the city – check out the current situation, see what's changed since we left".

"On the way, love" Talannah replied, kissing Harrigan on the cheek on her way out. Keyah then commed Tovak – who was actually snoozing in the maintenance bay now the ship was steady underfoot again. The buzz of his comm startled him awake, muttering "…whh…urrr…what's happening?" into his comm. "My wife's on the way down to you now – big nuke time, Tovak" Harrigan explained. Tovak knew very well that in the scale of things that 1.2 Earth megatons, while powerful, was not big by any means – but, knowing that Harrigan knew this as well, didn't say anything. "The Stryker will be ready to go as soon as the Sub-Commander arrives, sir" Tovak replied "I'll do the pre-flight as soon as you discomm". The only reply was Harrigan cutting the call.

Guess that means I should get started then, Tovak mused jogging into the Stryker and up the tight stairs to the bridge. At least I get to do some real flying, his thoughts continued as his hands danced over the instrument panels, bringing the Stryker to life and checking all vital systems. "All still in the green…" he muttered to himself, checking the engine diagnostics again "As well it should be, after the checkover I gave this thing when I loaded the missile on board…".

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tap-tap-tap on the aft hatch. "Sub-Commander?" Tovak asked, force of habit putting his left hand on the butt of his Viper. "Yes, Tovak" came the familiar voice from below "I'm here". "Advance and be recognised" Tovak called. Since there was an armed nuclear weapon on board, and the War Commander hasn't set any standing orders in place for dealing with these situations, I'll stick with Scarran Army regs for now – Talannah will know what I'm doing.

Talannah was a little surprised at Tovak's precautions, but aware of why he'd probably be doing this – so she stopped at the Stryker's bridge entrance. The Stryker's on-board computer linked with the Cry Havoc's to verify her identity, coming back less than three microts later with "Confirmed, Sub-Commander".

"Can I come in, then?" Talannah asked. "Yes, yes – of course!" Tovak replied in embarrassment "Since the War Commander has not set any procedures in place for handling special weapons, I fell back to what I knew…". "Scarran Army" Talannah replied. "Er….yes, Sub-Commander" Tovak replied, head bowed a little "I am sorry if it appeared as if I don't trust you, but…"

Talannah nodded as she strapped herself into the pilot's chair. "I know" she assured Tovak "Safety and security around special weapons was your primary concern. You've preflighted this ship, have you?" "Yes, ma'am" Tovak replied, waving briefly at the instruments "Check for yourself if you like – there's no defects, and we're fully fuelled. Missile reports fully functional, as does that rather primitive warhead. If we'd had a Scarran warhead, I'm sure we could fit a warhead perhaps 30 times more powerful on this missile".

"Perhaps so" Talannah replied, easing the Stryker off the deck "But we have to do the best we can with the resources we have to hand. Right now, all we have are these Erp…sorry Earth…-manufactured warheads. I doubt these are best quality engineering even by human standards. Just get that missile armed – you'll probably have to fly it into the wormhole yourself by remote control and detonate it manually, the proximity fuses probably won't work in these circumstances". Hmmm, Tovak thought to himself as Talannah eased the Stryker under the bay doors, a challenge – if a small one. The day's not a total loss after all…

"They've cleared the flight deck" Hellbolt reported, having walked over to check the nav console "This shouldn't take long – maybe twenty momens at most, sir". Keyah placed a call through to Ithlin space command, advising them of the imminent nuclear detonation. When the watch commander heard who was back, he called "Please hold for the King, ma'am…" and connected the call to the King's bedchamber, awakening him from his slumber.

"Yes?" he asked blearily into his comm. "Senior watch officer, space command" replied the watch commander "Harrigan's just come back out of the wormhole, Your Majesty. He says he's about to fire a nuclear weapon into the mouth of the wormhole to close it, and not to be alarmed – the Hierarchy hasn't come back". "Put me through" King Torthal commanded, looking over at his queen still sleeping beside him.

"War Commander Harrigan!" the King announced jovially "Good to see you back here! Some though you may succumb to…homesickness…and stay on your own planet. I am glad to see that they were wrong. Will you be coming down to the city?" Harrigan shook his head, replying "Unless you require my presence for something, Your Majesty, I will stay up here and busy myself with learning a little about my ship – there is still a lot to figure out".

Sensing the King's slight disappointment, Harrigan added "But I will be sending down some of my other troops – especially the younger ones, and that new one who came down the wormhole after us".

"So he was known to you, then?" the King asked with surprise. "Me, Your Majesty?" Harrigan replied with a laugh "Hardly! But my wife knew him. From her…past. She believes him to be trustworthy – and he's started to prove his worth already". "Congratulations on your marriage, Commander!" King Torthal replied happily "The female Scarran you were with last time, I take it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Harrigan replied proudly "Talannah and I are now husband and wife. I will be sending her down to watch the others – especially Shor and Ryalla". King Torthal laughed, catching the slightly exasperated tone in Harrigan's voice, and saying "Sebacean teenagers can be like that! Aren't those from your own species as well?" "You're right there, Your Majesty" Harrigan replied "But he's formed a very close attachment to our youngest female Scarran – which may not go down well with some of your people when they are seen together in public". The King assured Harrigan that this would not be a problem – but he would alert the city police and Royal Guard anyway.

Talannah's Stryker approached the wormhole. "Missile is go for launch, Sub-Commander" Tovak reported, opening the bay doors. "Whenever you're ready, Tovak" Talannaah replied. Tovak pressed the launch button and kept his eyes on a small screen in front of him as he guided the missile with a few taps on the control stick on the console in front of him.

"…few more microts…" he muttered to himself, then looked up at Talannah. "Back to the ship! We've got just four microts before detonation!" Talannah pulled the Stryker around in as tight a turn as she could and slammed the throttles forward. By the time the nuke went off, she was well out of blast radius – but she barely managed to avoid being sucked down the collapsing wormhole.

Calling back to Harrigan on the Cry Havoc, she said "All done. Wormhole's collapsed behind us. We're coming back in – should be back with you in a few momens". "Looking forward to it" Harrigan replied "I'll make sure to give you a proper welcome back". Tovak smiled and laughed a little, which only increased the look of pride and delight on Talannah's face even more.

"Take the Stryker in yourself, Tovak" Talannah told him "I want to have a short nap before I go down to the planet with the rest of the landing party". Tovak happily took the controls, murmured "Copilot's airplane", waggled the stick to make sure his controls worked, and fed in a bit more throttle – the Stryker headed straight for the Cry Havoc's main flight deck.

Keyah called Harrigan over from the command chair. "Your wife and Tovak are heading back in, sir" she explained "ETA – maybe ten momens or so". "Very good, Keyah" Harrigan replied "You're watch officer again until Talannah or I relieve you, OK? Gotta go and pick Tal up at the flight deck when she gets back". By Harrigan's excited tone, Keyah could tell he meant that literally – which brought a slight smile to her own face.

"Go on, then" Keyah remarked with amusement, leaning back in her chair at the comm desk "I'll be fine up here. Even Hellbolt doesn't seem to be getting into any mischief right now". Hellbolt looked over, as if to say 'Who, me?' – then shrugged and commed Leasa to bring him a snack on the bridge when she had a microt.

Harrigan and Lazarus jumped in the transit car and shot off to the flight deck, with Harrigan humming a tune under his breath as they went. Lazarus smiled sadly at Harrigan, the memories of his many recent rows with his ex still fresh in his mind – I just hope Liz and I will settle in here properly. She's quite freaked out by being around so many obvious non-humans, he knew, and it's not that easy for me either – though it helps that they saved my people's butts in North Korea.

They reached the flight deck just as Tovak set the Stryker softly and carefully back on the deck, by the maintenance section. Just where, and how, I'd expect a tech to land it, Harrigan laughed to himself as he and Lazarus walked forward. While Tovak busied himself giving the Stryker a detailed post-flight inspection, Talannah walked out onto the deck – to be immediately met by a charging husband and swept up off the floor and into his arms.

Twirling round in circles, Harrigan grinned and sang a happy tune – before unexpectedly throwing Talannah up high enough for her see through the Switchblade's deck 3 windows, such as they were. "Put me DOWN!" squealed Talannah as she landed in Harrigan's arms – he just grinned and threw her up again. It took two more throws before she managed to get through to him and get him to stop.

The sound of another car pulling up outside marked the arrival of the rest of the team. "Come on, you lot" Harrigan said "This is just a brief stopover before we head into the more well-travelled parts of the Territories and look for some nice fat commissions, so I'll not be sending everyone down. Talannah will be leading this landing party. Since Shor used to live here, he can go down too – yes, Ryalla" he added quickly "you're going as well. That'll be it – though I may let one or two down later".

Dr Nrakal called Trannak over. "I've talked to the Commander about this" he said "and he agreed to my suggestion. I need you to go on a supply run for me – to the Zeldin colony. They have some specialist medical equipment and supplies there that I will need, and I don't want to deplete our funds too far by purchasing them on the black market here. Here's the list of what I need – and here's the money to pay for it all". Nrakal passed over a small datachip and a larger bag of money – Scarran crindars. Trannak just nodded, took the proffered chip and money, then bolted for his Raider – taking off as soon as he was strapped down in the pilot's chair.

Keyah opened the deck doors as soon as Trannak was airborne – Trannak ducking the Raider beneath the doors as they were rising. "…Hot dog…" Lazarus muttered, watching Trannak go. Harrigan smiled, knowing both he and Lazarus had done worse themselves, but didn't say anything.

"Right, then" Harrigan called to the others "Shor, Ryalla – you head down with Talannah to the spaceport. Stay close to her, but have a little fun as well when you can". He then passed over a small piece of gold to Shor with instructions to get a good deal for it and make the money last. "Perhaps we'll get to meet mum and dad again…" Shor said as he led Ryalla over to a nearby Stryker, Talannah following suit "I hope he's calmed down since we were here last – I'd like you to meet mother, she's really very nice when you get to know her…" "I'm looking forward to it already, Shor…" Ryalla assured him, slapping him lightly on the eema as the three of them got into their Stryker.

Talannah urged the two of them into the bridge with her – where, to their astonishment, she directed Shor to the pilot's chair. "You look like you've swallowed a stealth capsule!" she exclaimed "Why the wide eyes and surprised looks? Shor won't learn unless he practices, and it's only a short hop down to the spaceport anyway". Ryalla gave Shor a quick squeeze on the shoulder before strapping into the tailgun turret.

Down on the ground, things were starting to get back to normal after the war almost two weeken ago. People were going about their daily business, flights between the cities and offworld had resumed – at least in part, and you'd be forgiven for thinking that this was just a normal city – until you saw the crumbled walls on the way in, and the crippled war veterans when you landed. Fewer than there may have been if not for Harrigan's intervention, but still a saddening proportion of the population.

"Ithlin control" Talannah commed ahead "this is Sub-Commander Talannah of the 1st Deep Space Irregulars, requesting permission to land". "Sub-Commander, this is Ithlin control" replied a younger than expected air controller "Glad it's you people. Some of my superiors thought the Hierarchy had come back – the boss saw a Stryker on radar and almost called an air-defence alert". Hah, thought Talannah. Even though I'm no air ace, I could probably evade their pilots easily – and even Shor here could probably give a better showing than they'd expect.

"You're cleared to pit 28, Sub-Commander" the controller replied "Hold…King Torthal has requested an audience with your party at your earliest convenience – just got the call in from the chief of staff at the palace". "Give us a few momens to get our bearings, then we will make sure that we stop by at the palace" Talannah told him "Our pilot here wants to try and speak to his family while he's here, so we should be around for maybe a weeken or so". The controller acknowledged that and signed off.

"Pit 28, Shor" Talannah told him. "You do remember where that is, don't you dear?" Ryalla teased him , shouting back down the corridor. Shor smiled, happily muttering "…women!…" under his breath, and guided them in slowly and carefully into the proper spot. The landing was a little rough, but neither of the ladies complained – it wasn't as if Shor was a veteran at Stryker piloting yet; and if truth be told, they would probably expect less from a Sebacean, at least in their own minds.

Barely fifteen microts after they'd touched down, Ryalla was in the bridge and looking over Shor's shoulder to make sure he didn't make any mistakes. Though it annoyed him a little that she was doing that, he played along – and turned the tables a little with a joke of his own.

"Primary electrical systems…offline" he murmured, then added to Ryalla "Is this the 'on' button for the kettle, dear? I can't find it anywhere. I thought Scarran craft were the height of technical achievement…then I can't find the on switch for the kettle…that one?…". "Shor!" Ryalla snapped "That's the master arm switch for the treblin side wing cannon! Careful!" Shor made a show of being mystified, looking at the button's label and saying "Well, so it is! Didn't know that…since it was green, I though that meant it was the kettle – contala tea's green, you know…". "There's FIVE buttons like that, Shor!" Ryalla told him, grabbing his chin in her right hand and turning it so Shor was looking at the buttons, so he couldn't weasel out of it. "I didn't think we'd need that many kettles on board a Stryker?" he asked, not quite able to repress a tiny grin. Talannah just started to catch on, but Ryalla was too annoyed with Shor to notice, and shouted "THEY ARE NOT KETTLES!" before quietening down just a bit to add "They are the master arm switches for all four forward cannon and the aft tail turret! Not the stove, not the lights, not the climate control, not the refrigeration units, and certainly not the KETTLES! Haven't I managed to pound anything into that thick Sebacean skull of yours yet, trainee?"

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry, did you know that, Ryalla?" Shor replied teasingly. Just before Ryalla was about to blow her top, Shor flicked all the master arm switches to bring the guns offline, then stood up to face her, saying "I know what they are, dear – you're an excellent teacher. The best I could hope to have". "And don't you forget it, Shor" Ryalla replied, putting on a little surliness for show – but pleased with Shor's compliments nonetheless. "When you two have quite finished your sparring…" snapped Talannah "…perhaps we could actually get going TO THE PALACE! The King has requested our presence".

Shor and Ryalla looked at each other for a microt, "Oops!" clearly written all over both their faces, and double-timed out of the Stryker after Talannah, locking up on their way out. "We'll have to find someone to transport us to the palace" Talannah explained "I, for one, am in no mood to walk all the way there". "Us neither, Talannah" Shor replied "There should be some of father's employees around somewhere – perhaps we can hitch in with a cargo truck…". Ten momens searching did indeed turn up such a vehicle, the driver saying "Master Shor, what a surprise to see you here…" before looking at who Shor was with and saying "…er…Shor?…These people…they're Scarrans, Shor…".

"Don't worry about them, we're all with the good guys" Shor told him happily, putting one arms around Ryalla "You might remember Talannah here from the news reports a couple of weeken ago". Talannah growled a little bit about being singled out for attention, but the truck driver did remember, urging them into the back of his truck with his cargo.

"Call me so familiarly in public without my permission again, trainee…" Talannah whispered menacingly "…and I'll rip your mivonks out through your nose!" Seeing the terrified look on Shor's face, she added – in a more reasonable tone – "Seriously, Shor, we have rank and position for a reason. The War Commander may favour a slightly looser style of command than many, but respect for rank must be maintained. That means you address me as Sub-Commander unless given leave not to. What you address Ryalla as is up to her". Shor's "Very well, Sub-Commander" was met with a nod of approval and a "Very good, trainee".

It took longer than it did before, just over three-quarters of an arn, to make it to the palace this time – all of this taken up around what the locals were calling 'greenie street' for all the Charrid bodies they'd had to haul away for burning, as construction teams and equipment were going back and forth to do their part in rebuilding the walls. The driver muttered glumly all through that part of the trip about all this congestion about it being bad for business like this, but Talannah soon readjusted his attitude when she reminded him that he could always call the Scarran embassy and get the Hierarchy to come back and level this place properly – then there would be no traffic congestion, or indeed any traffic at all. Properly chastened, he made the rest of the trip in silence.

After dropping the three Irregulars off at the palace, the truck went around the back of the palace to the service entrance to drop off the rest of its cargo. Shor, Ryalla, and Talannah had just got through the main gates when the chief of staff came striding out to greet them. "Good, you're here at last" he said with relief "I thought for a microt you'd got so snarled up around greenie street that you'd never get in! Come – the king is waiting in the diplomatic reception room. You remember where that is?"

Shor looked over at Ryalla with a soft smile on his face. That's where I first met her, he thought to himself. Where I drove myself into such a bewildered panic over the consequences of flicking her ponytail that I'm surprised I didn't keel over and die! His musings were stopped by Ryalla reaching over, cupping his face in her hands, and giving him a soft but passionate kiss. Talannah's look softened a bit, but she barked "Come on, you two! There'll be plenty of time for that later – MOVE!"

With Talannah shouting in their ears, the two of them made it down the single flight of stairs to the lower level. "You ought to remember where the diplomatic reception room is, you two!" she roared in their ears "Move out!" Perhaps thirty microts later, they all walked into the anteroom where the fountain was. A servant reached over to tap twice on the door, which then opened to admit the king as he strode out to meet them.

"It is good to see that the saviours of my realm have returned!" King Torthal proclaimed "Even if only a few of them at this time. Your trip through the wormhole was successful then, I take it?" "We all went through and came back alive, yes" Talannah replied to the King's question "But I don't think that's what you mean. The purpose for which we went through was indeed fulfilled, yes – and we brought back more recruits as well! But I am pleased to announce that War Commander Harrigan is now my husband".

"Congratulations!" the king told a smiling Talannah "I am very happy for you both – I hope that your married life will be as richly rewarding for you as mine is for myself and my queen".

One the night side of the planet, as close as possible to see Ithlin while remaining undetected by the Cry Havoc's sensors, a ship waited – stock still. It looked fairly nondescript, at least on the outside – but inside, were any customs inspectors lucky enough to get in, their eyes would pop out of their heads, because this was a converted freighter under the command of the Scarran Imperium.

"We are ready to make the drop to the planet, Captain" a Scarran in thick black armour reported on the bridge, giving the Hierarchy standard salute. The ship's Captain, a middle-aged and very nasty-looking (even for his species) Scarran, nodded and replied "Whatever you do, make sure to remain out of range of the sensors on our former property. That ship is the first of the Fortress-class superdreadnaughts, and SHOULD STILL BE OURS! But all intelligence reports point to an escaped prisoner from one of our tech-prisons and a rag-tag bunch of Sebaceans managing to commandeer our largest ship of the line! But that problem is not ours to deal with, and will be attended to in due course by those better equipped to do so. You may make the drop, sergeant – but be careful, our target is skilled and dangerous, despite being a traitor to the Emperor".

"As you say, Captain" the Scarran sergeant replied, bowing "I shall take my squad down in one of our modified pods now, and return with our target or not at all". The Captain waved him away and turned back to face his EW officer, who shook her head again. "Not so much as a twitch, Captain" she reported "Could have a stealth capsule out there, listening to our every word – but I doubt it".

Ten momens later, the sergeant stomped in to the flight deck and got his squad into their pod. Despite the pod looking normal, it wasn't so – it had similar engines to those on a Stryker and a thicker hull, plus space for twelve troops in its cargo bay. "Our target to be retrieved today…" he briefed his troops "is one Infiltrator First Class Talannah – or at least that's who she was before leaving the Emperor's service. This is the first time any intelligence sources have been able to pinpoint her location to even one planet – so let's not frell this up! Remember, she MUST be returned alive to Serakaa IV for trial with the other traitors and insurgents – so non-lethal weapons only, that's why there's energy nets in the armoury".

The rest of the squad grumbled at that, but knew there was little way around this prohibition, not if they wanted to keep their positions of relative privilege and authority. "Take us out!" the sergeant yelled to his corporal, currently in the pilot's chair "But make sure, as per SOP, that you emulate the standard flight pattern of a transport pod – we should not give away our capabilities". The corporal didn't say a word, but lifted off smoothly as soon as the doors to their small flight deck were open.

"We will only be stopping here for a short time, Your Majesty" Talannah told the king, back down in the palace "This young man, who you may remember we recruited here on your planet, wishes to make a brief stopover to see his parents, and I will be conducting a little business on behalf of my husband". What she really was going to do was check out a few places that Deadheads usually chose to put safe houses or business fronts in – as she wanted to get word to some of those that she felt may choose to leave Hierarchy employment and sign on with the Irregulars if they knew she and some other former comrades were there.

"I am sure the people will receive you well, Sub-Commander" the king replied "Wherever you choose to go". Shor wasn't quite so sure – especially this close to the war. Oh, they'd not dare make a hostile move – but some people would not like them being there, considering the Irregulars responsible for the loss of spouses or other loved ones. I'd best look out for Ryalla as well, Shor decided, and Talannah as well – to many, any Scarran is hostile, even though I know that Talannah and Ryalla are not. Shor looked over and whispered his forebodings to Ryalla, who nodded and gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder – silently agreeing to be careful and watch out for Talannah as best they could.

The three of them walked out of the palace again past the Royal Engineers maintenance wing. "You haven't crashed that car of yours again, 'ave ya?" called one of the techs sitting around on tea break. "It's up on the ship" Shor called back "Didn't bring it with me!" Their boss laughed at that, saying "Looks like we'll have to find something else to do today, people!"

Shor led the three of them around the back of a store owned by his father's trading house. Once they were all sure that the owner was busy inside, Talannah picked the lock to the door of his company car, and no more than fifteen microts later they had new transport without the original owner being any the wiser and were half way down the main street on the way to Shor's family house.

Perhaps a half-arn later, Shor's mother was woken from her afternoon nap to the sound of the comm bleeping at her. "What is it now?" she moaned to herself as she reached for the button to take the call on screen. Her husband looked over, saying "Who could it be – it's the middle of the afternoon! I shouldn't be getting trading reports until close of business for the day, and that's more than four arns away!"

When they put the call through, they were astonished to see the face of their son staring back at the, apparently driving a vehicle of some kind. "Hi mum, dad!" he told them with a smile "A couple of friends and I are in town for a while, so I though I'd stop by to see you for a day or two – if father won't blow his top over who I'm bringing". "Why would he do that, Shor?" his mother asked, honestly surprised "After some of the people you've brought round here, I doubt it could really get any worse!" Ryalla chose that moment to twist the screen around to have a good look at Shor's mother for herself – the sight of a Scarran in the same vehicle as her son almost made her choke.

"Son?" she asked, pale with shock "Why have you got a Scarran in the car with you? Are you…OK?" Shor laughed out loud, which got a hissed "Watch the road!" from Talannah in the back seat. "I haven't been captured, mother, if that's what you mean!" Shor laughed "The Scarran you saw is Ryalla, my…um…". "Girlfriend" finished Ryalla "You have a very brave and handsome son, ma'am. I would be happy to talk to you about him when we reach your dwelling place". "Father's seen her, and my other passenger, over a weeken ago when he came to the palace" Shor explained to his mother in an attempt to get her to calm down "Not that he liked it, of course. So if you could avoid telling him? He'll find out soon enough when we turn up – which will be in about ten momens if I can get any more speed of this Cholak-forsaken slug of a car".

A number of thoughts were racing through her mind as a result of the conversation, including what on Ithlin Shor would have been doing at the palace – except that possibly the Royal Guard could have brought him in for questioning over some matter. But what she actually said was "We'll be waiting for you, dear" and cut the call. Shor's father asked several times what was going on, to be told by his wife that their son was coming to visit. "He's bringing a couple of his friends with him" she said "He also said you'd seen them at the palace a little over a weeken ago. What Shor had done to frell with the Royal Guard I don't know…".

"It wasn't anything like that!" Shor's father replied heatedly, pulling a pulse pistol out of his desk drawer and putting a fresh chakan oil cartridge in it "Those so-called 'friends' of his are SCARRANS! And part of that War Commander's handpicked bunch of lunatics! They enticed him away from this place with a young woman and promises of combat and glory – and I, for one, don't appreciate them doing it!"

"He's our son, whatever else he may have done" his wife said, trying to get him to put the pistol away. But he was having none of it, saying "I'm not having Scarrans in my house!" before yelling out the door for household security to draw arms. "Shor may come, if he wants to" he growled as the two of them walked out to the front door "But not any scaly-skinned companions of his. – that's final!"

Shor's car pulled up to the front gate – to see one of the household staff with a pulse rifle waiting for them. "I can let you in, master Shor – but not your…friends. Your father does not permit it". "They're quite safe" Shor told the man, trying diplomacy – in case it worked against his father's edicts any better than it had before "Isn't it enough that I vouch for them personally?"

"For me, yes – even though I don't like Scarrans much myself" he replied equably "For your mother as well, it appears. But your father has authority – and he says no. So I must reluctantly refuse admission to them". "Then you're refusing it to me as well" Shor replied, getting back into the car and backing away. The gate guard shrugged and went back to his post, calling the incident through to Shor's father and master of the house as he went..

"I though we were supposed to be welcomed here?" Ryalla said as Shor drove the car along the hammond side wall of the property. "By my mother, yes" Shor replied abruptly "But not, it appears, by my father – or indeed anyone else in the family! Never mind, we'll get in – we just won't use the front door".

"Breaking into your own family's residence?" Talannah asked curiously. "We won't have to break anything" Shor replied, parking the car and reaching for a suspiciously heavy loadout bag from the boot once Talannah wasn't looking. "What's in there?" Ryalla whispered in his ear. Shor just grinned and tapped the side of the bag, which made a satisfyingly metallic noise. Ryalla clasped her head in her hands and shook it from side to side, moaning "You've brought plasma rifles, haven't you? The Sub-Commander really WILL pull your mivonks out through your nose if she finds them". "Who's going to tell her, though?" Shor grinned, leading the two Scarran women to a gate in the wall.

"Service entrance" Shor explained "Many a time, when I'd come back from one of my weekly forays to the Starburst club – and yes, Ryalla, I was underage – I'd get back in this way. We should make enough headway so that when father figures it out, there's nothing he can do. Follow me". Once inside the grounds, they avoided the two staff on guard duty easily enough and made their way inside the house. Several members of the kitchen staff recognised Shor and waved to him, although they were very careful to stay well away from Ryalla and Talannah – Shor waved back and kissed Ryalla in full view of them before they moved on.

"Father's office" Shor said, once they'd moved to the second floor and had a pair of wooden doors in front of them "I doubt he'll be inside, but let's just have a look…" Peeking inside, Shor saw the major-domo, armed with a pulse pistol, walking through the office, and turned back to tell the other two. "Just one?" Talannah said scornfully. "This is a house, not an armed camp, Sub-Commander" Shor replied "We can't afford to keep a private army on hand here – such troops as we have under contract go out with our trading caravans and orbital shuttles".

"May I?" Talannah asked Shor. "Be my guest" Shor replied, waving towards the office "Just don't kill him – he's no use to my family dead". Talannah slipped through the door, cracking her knuckles, and snuck up behind the major domo just as he reached the desk again. To give him his credit, he wasn't slow – but he wasn't as fast as Talannah, or as well trained. Just as he turned to face her, she knocked the pistol out of his right hand, kneed him in the groin, and bashed his head against the desk – before dropping his comatose and slightly bleeding body on the floor.

"Well…" Shor said, surveying her handiwork after she waved him and Ryalla in afterwards "You broke his nose, made him bleed on father's office carpet, and certainly made sure he'll have to find something else to do with his evenings for a weeken or so – but you did subdue him, and I don't THINK he's dead. Leave him where he is – just put his gun somewhere safe". Ryalla picked it up and put it in her pocket, which caused Shor to shake his head a little.

"Since we're here" Shor told the two of them. "Make yourself at home. There's a drinks cabinet over there and…" he added, reaching for a cup and the pot "…a pot of contala tea over here – and it's nice and hot as well". The ladies nodded at Shor to pour for them as well, and soon all three of them were relaxing in some of the office chairs.

Once they'd got half way through their tea and were feeling quite relaxed, Shor got on the deck comm and called through to his mother, who was still one floor up in the master bedroom. "So you decided to come anyway?" his mother asked. "I'm here, mother" Shor replied, fighting to keep himself from laughing "In the office. If father's stopped shouting at the staff yet, perhaps you could get him to come down and say hello as well. I'll be waiting". His mother said she'd do that and cut the call.

"You didn't tell her we were here, Shor" Talannah asked, the unasked 'Why?' hanging clearly in the air. "That's right" Shor replied "Man's gotta have some fun when he comes back to see the folks, doesn't he? I know father will just love seeing you two here! To make it even MORE special, why don't the pair of you station yourselves either side of those doors, yes – the ones we came in through, that's right…".

Five momens later, Shor's parents and two of the household staff (still carrying rifles) walked in, Shor's father stiff-arming the doors open (barely missing the two ladies hiding behind them) to see Shor on his father's chair, feet propped up on the desk, and a wide grin on his face. "So you decided to turn up anyway?" Shor's father asked harshly "And you can get your feet off my desk and your eema off my office chair!"

When the two household staff showed a reluctance to move to remove his son, Shor's father looked down – to see a very worse-for-wear major-domo on the floor. Shor's father really blew his top, and despite the warnings from his wife (who was starting to think that something was happening that she hadn't been told about) moved to haul Shor out of the chair himself. "I wouldn't do that, father, if I were you" Shor cautioned him "Talannah and Ryalla will take exception to any move in that direction – and if Corporal Klutz and Major Problem here try to do anything, perhaps they ought to take notice of the plasma rifle in Ryalla's hands – which is by now being pointed at them".

The aptly-named Corporal Klutz turned to see a Scarran female step out from behind one of the doors with, as described, a large weapon that he assumed to be a plasma rifle – and it was indeed pointed at him. "The Major there can take his comrade and go – they were never my favourites among the staff and I didn't come here to see them in any case" Shor told him, moving his own hands out from under the desk. The brain of the man in question still hadn't caught up to current events well, and directed him around the desk to Shor – and the other plasma rifle Shor held pointed right at his kneecap, finger on the secondary trigger. He almost tried to grab the gun – but Talannah swiftly stepped up, tripped him, and tapped him smartly on the back of the skull, rendering him unconscious.

Once the two house guards had left (assisted in one case), Shor's father asked "So what are you going to do now? Take control of our family's trading business by force – with Scarran backing?" Shor just laughed at that, replying with "I never had a head for business, father – and you're about the only person who hasn't seen that! I like getting out there, doing things – especially if those things involve the opportunity to do stuff somebody else doesn't want us to do".

As he spoke, his neck turned – to reveal a long scar to his mother that wasn't there the last time she saw him. "What's that, Shor?" she asked, just a little fearfully "On your neck? Looks like you've been hurt". "It hurt, alright" Shor replied, wincing at the memory of it "Took a bullet in the neck on my Commander's home planet – rescuing some of his friends, who are now our newest recruits. Very good they are, too". Ryalla stepped up, placing her arm around Shor's shoulders and saying proudly "You have a very brave son, ma'am. He was the last to leave a particular place on that mission – he stayed back to make sure I got out unharmed. He has much potential as a soldier, and his putting himself in harm's way for me is just one more reason why I love him", before pulling Shor's head around to hers for a long, passionate, kiss – in full view of his parents.

Shor's mother looked a little surprised her son loved a non-Sebacean, but his father didn't like it at all. "I know you have a strong counterculture streak, son, and I know I saw you with that woman before" he said, to Ryalla's slight anger at his tone "But shacking up with a SCARRAN? I mean, come on – they're the enemy of our race right now, what with the war starting. Frell, son – even a Vorcarian would have been better than that…". Ryalla really boiled over then, though she did look to Shor for approval – he growled softly and whispered "Go for it, dear – right where it hurts the most".

What resulted was Ryalla's left boot whistling up as fast as she could make it move and kicking Shor's father right in the mivonks at full force – he groaned, squealed, and keeled over on the floor, moaning for his wife to help him. "You deserved everything you got for that one, dear" she said without much compassion, before turning to Shor and saying "While I would have preferred it if your lady hadn't done that, I can't really blame her much. You can go and see your brothers and sister if you like – they've probably found out you're here by now".

Talannah stepped up to Shor once his parents had left the office, a slight growl on her face. "WHAT have I told you before about carrying heavy weapons into places without orders!" she shouted in his ear "You should know by now that it could get us all into trouble! The local police might have turned a blind eye to G8Cs – but they'll get very annoyed if they find us with these if we haven't warned their commissioner first!" She gave him a slight slap around the face – enough to make his head ring but not enough to knock any teeth out – though her face did turn to grudging admiration that he'd managed to do it.

"Despite the fact that you did this without orders, trainee" Talannah told him "You did quite well in getting them down here. We'll just have to see that your talent is directed in the proper way". "Well, at least I'm still alive" Shor muttered to Ryalla as he led the three of them out of the office and over to the family's bedrooms. "Hah!" Ryalla laughed "Talannah barely tapped you sweetly on the skull, dear!" Then she saw a Sebacean teenager walking towards them and raised her gun, snapping out "Halt!" in her best Sebacean.

Shor's younger brother, for that's who it was, was walking down the corridor to find his father, musing over the latest trading reports from the other cities that he'd just been let in on now that Shor had left the business. Nothing too out of the ordinary… he mused, though perhaps father will need to send someone to negotiate with the new King in Rathlaas in person rather than do it over the comm net… and was rather rudely returned to the real world on hearing Ryalla bark at him – though having his first sight be the muzzle of a large weapon certainly didn't help matters.

"…what the fr…Aaargh!" he exclaimed, and was just about to call for a guard when Shor laughed and called out "Gordin! Little brother! Don't you worry about the gun – we won't shoot you!" Gordin looked up to see his older brother, a little grimmer (and worse for wear) than he remembered, which he was rather pleased about – and two Scarrans (which he was not). "Gordin…" Shor told him, leading him over by the shoulder "I'd like you to meet Talannah, the second in command of the unit I'm in; and Ryalla, my girlfriend". That last revelation almost made him bring up his breakfast when he saw his older brother with his arm around a Scarran female – but he just managed to avoid that, instead saying "Well, could be lots worse – she looks better than quite a few Sebacean women I've seen. That pale grey skin looks quite nice actually". "Don't push it too far…" Shor told him carefully in return.

"Since I have some business to attend to" Talannah asked "Perhaps your brother can show me the right way out of this house. I may need to travel a little way before I get to where I need to go". She saw the look of nervous apprehension on Gordin's face, sighed, and said "I'm not going to hurt you or eat you, Gordin – just show me where the front door is and how to get out of the property boundaries". Gordin's face eased a little after that, and he muttered "Father might actually commend me for getting rid of you so quickly…" under his breath before he realised that the objects of the conversation was standing right next to him – whereupon he went "Aargh!" again and marched swiftly ahead, Talannah following him, face fixed firmly forward and mind trying not to think of the fact that there was a Scarran in the family home and within ten paces of him.

Shor and Ryalla had made it as far as the games room on the second floor before they met any more guards – though their eyes bugged out at seeing a Scarran in the house, they stepped smartly aside to let the two young people past, seeing as Shor wasn't under duress. "That's better…" Ryalla muttered to herself "Guards actually letting us be about our business unhindered for a change…". "Orders from master Shor's mother, miss" one said "Let you and the young master go where you need to, and be ready to assist if needed".

More like keep tabs on us and make sure I don't go anywhere Shor's father doesn't want me to, Ryalla though in the privacy of her own head – though she didn't say anything out loud as she and Shor walked in.

Shor's sister was inside, chattering to one of her friends on the phone at the time, when she heard Ryalla stiff-arm the doors open and saw the two of them walk in. "Got to go – my brother's just barged in like he owns the place. Again" she said wearily to whoever was on the other end, before her eyes saw Ryalla walking in. As soon as she'd worked out that Ryalla was a Scarran she fumbled with the phone, which resulted her dropping it into her cup of tea in a shower of sparks as the electronics short-circuited.

"What the frell are you doing bringing a Scarran in here, big brother?" she snapped "Father will disembowel you if he finds out!" "He knows" Ryalla replied bluntly "He came, he saw, he put us in the 'too-hard' basket. He probably didn't like the fact that our Sub-Commander gave the major-domo a richly-deserved kicking – nor the fact that he himself got one from me. I wonder if he can walk yet?" Shor's sister almost collapsed in shock on hearing that, but instead – after seeing the look of amusement on her brother's face got up and walked over to Ryalla. "At least you've got a good fashion sense…" she grudgingly admitted, walking around Ryalla "That leather looks good on you. Not something I'd want to wear to a formal function, but good for street wear…it'll get you into that club my brother used to go to…". "And able to conceal my Viper as well" Ryalla added happily, holding the edge of her jacket open so the young lady could see the gun in its shoulder holster. She jumped a little on seeing the gun, but rationalised it by deciding that Ryalla was a Scarran after all – they didn't follow the same rules as regular people.

By this time, Talannah had hitched a lift back to one of the lower-class commercial districts outside the spaceport. The police would rarely venture in to this place, Talannah assumed, looking out at the general run down nature of the buildings – warehouses and a few low-class apartment buildings by the looks of things, transient cargo storage for things going to and from the spaceport. Just the sort of place the Deadheads would have a presence – even if only a small one.

So she started making a few discreet inquiries amongst the locals. While not a lot of them wanted to talk to a Scarran, she did eventually learn enough to turn up some promising leads for contact – and headed in the direction suggested to her. Sticking to the shadows and pavements as she hadn't had to do in some time now, she worked her way slowly into the outer edge of the warehousing district on the edge of the spaceport.

Perhaps twenty momens travel time behind her, the unmarked pod had just touched down just inside the perimeter fencing of a medium-sized warehouse. Their orders were clear – do not reveal yourselves to the local Scarrans unless absolutely necessary – so they could not use the spaceport blast pits. The pilot stayed with the pod, while the others grabbed stunpistols and shocksticks to accompany their usual sidearms.

"After all…" one of them muttered with some satisfaction "while we may have to return our target unharmed, it doesn't say anywhere in our orders that we can't shoot anyone else who gets in our way". "It may not" the sergeant snaps "But I don't expect you to hold us up because you want to stop to blow someone's head off. This is the Territories, not Scarran space – we're a little more restricted here".

"You're sounding more like ol' Rulok every day, sergeant" one of the team quipped as they walked out through the warehouse gate. The sergeant was not pleased to hear that name, snapping out with "Enough of that! Lieutenant Rulok and his squad may wear the same uniform as us, and have received the genetic alterations first in our company – but his bunch of oddballs are entirely too soft for Praetorians. Soon that will be their undoing". The grunt that asked the question wasn't quite so sure – he knew a couple of that squad, and one thing they weren't was soft. Our sergeant must have personal or political issues with them, he decided – but enough of that for now, we all have work to do.

The Praetorian squad threw cloaks over their head and bodies to obscure the distinctive black armour and the weapons they were carrying before they encountered any locals – then the sergeant whispered out their orders and sent them out searching in pairs. They conducted themselves in an unusually restrained manner – much like bounty hunters or private investigators seeking a missing person rather than the Emperor's troops seeking a political enemy in home space, which was probably what contributed to them catching onto Talannah's trail maybe an arn later.

By then, Ryalla was starting to get a bit fidgety that Talannah hadn't made contact yet. "What's up, dear?" Shor asked, looking at her with concern. "The Sub-Commander hasn't reported in" she muttered "not even to check up on and make sure we haven't killed everyone and burnt down half the street". "Surely Talannah will be OK?" Shor replied, not quite sure what was going on in Ryalla's head "She's good enough to look after herself – she doesn't need us trailing her everywhere".

"She is the First Officer of the unit, Shor!" Ryalla snapped, patience fraying rapidly "We have a duty to watch over her, keep her safe! Come on – we'll track her down. Just observation, we won't interfere – but she should not be going around this city without proper escort". While Shor thought that the city he grew up in was safe enough, he decided that Ryalla did have a point – it may not be that safe for a solitary Scarran. Walking over to the wall-comm, he asked Ryalla to wait – then tapped out the comm code for the house of one of his old friends.

"Hello…yeah, it's me…" Shor said over the comm "No time for that…me and my girl need a lift into town…not to the club, we got some work to do – need to check out a few places not on the tourist route…ten momens? It'll do…great…bye". After he cut the call, Ryalla walked right over to him and started berating him for his tone. "Girl?" she asked quietly "I'm your 'girl', am I?"

Shor raised his hands in supplication, backed away from the comm (much to his sister's amusement) and Ryalla, then said "You're a lot more than that, Ry" in his most endearing voice while trying to look for a way out. Unfortunately he found the wall first – which Ryalla pinned him to and said "I had better be, Shor – and don't you forget it!" Once Shor managed to stop thinking about how good it felt to have Ryalla's body pressed up against him like this, he replied (a little unsteadily) "I won't, love. You're a fine trainer and an excellent soldier – as well as being more beautiful and loving than I have any right to expect".

Ryalla's stern expression slowly turned to a happier smile at that, her arms unpinning Shor's and instead winding around his neck while his wrapped around her waist, holding each other close for a long, passionate kiss. Shor's sister cringed a bit in distaste at seeing her brother being that close to a Scarran – especially when his hands slipped under her shirt to wander over her back and below her belt, which drove a short growl of delight from her throat. They only pulled apart from each other slight after the promised ten momens later when Shor's friend called up from the front gate to say that he'd arrived.

Shor and Ryalla quickly made sure they hadn't dropped their plasma rifles, then ran down to the front gate, where Shor's friend had his car idling while he waited. As soon as he saw the two of them running over, he popped the back door open on their side and watched them hurriedly jump in. As soon as Ryalla had the door shut again, she barked "Punch it!" in Scarran – once Shor's friend had got over the surprise at hearing that language, he spun his car around and headed back towards town again, showering the gate guard with dust.

"I see you're still the same, Crallan" Shor laughed "You always did like doing that – cops, my parents, the house staff…". Crallan laughed back, adding "Pretty much everyone, actually – except for you and my other friends". Crallan's girlfriend, in the front passenger seat, turned to look at Ryalla, asking "I see he still hasn't changed in his choice of girlfriends, either – always choosing ones that will make his father throw a fit. Has that changed this time?" "Nope!" replied Shor with a grin "He threw a fit alright – possibly a world-class performance, wasn't it, Ryalla?" Ryalla frowned a little, but replied "Apart from him insulting my ancestry by comparing me to a VORCARIAN, it was quite amusing, yes – especially when Shor let me kick him right in the…". "Whoa!" Crallan said in surprise, cutting off the end of her little speech "I really did miss out – would have loved to see that!" Shor just reminded him to watch the road.

I'm being followed, Talannah thought to herself. Either I'm more paranoid than usual, or someone out there is following me – don't know how I know, but they're there. They're not bad at it, but not quite as good as me. Which means there's probably a group of them. So let's see what happens when I…

Talannah ducked into a smaller warehouse, ran straight through it, then out of the other side. This caused some confusion amongst the two Praetorians who'd only just stumbled across her trail, but they gave chase anyway, their more sensitive noses picking out the smell of female Scarran from the background muck of the industrial area.

The senior of the two clicked five times on his comm – the signal for requesting voice transmission. The sergeant knew, despite their problems, that none of his squad would do that without good reason – so picked up, asking "Yes?" "We've found her, the caller said gruffly "But she's made us. Don't know if she knows it's Praetorians following her, but she's smart – she'll figure it out before long". The sergeant noted down the location of the transmission, then called in the rest of the squad. "We got a confirmed fix on the traitor's location, you lot" he growled, giving the co-ordinates of the pair who found Talannah "So I want everyone – and I mean EVERYONE – to get their eemas over to the location I gave you now. No dawdling for anything – I don't care if you see the local proconsul being disembowelled on someone's doorstep. This has unconditional priority!"

Crallan drove around with Shor and Ryalla as the asked their questions for a while as the Starburst club wasn't opening for a while yet – but after half an arn, he said regretfully "Shor, I'm gonna have to drop you and your lady here off now – club's opening in half an arn and I've got to pick up a couple of the others from the other side of town. Sorry about that, mate". "Thanks for sticking with us this far" Shor replied, slapping him lightly on the shoulder "Didn't bring my car down with me from the Cry Havoc – the guy who owns the ship we did that with last time's off on an errand of his own right now".

Crallan pulled over beside the pavement – the few locals who saw who stepped out (and how well they were armed) stepped smartly back into the best cover they could find. Crallan's car spun round again and took off in a squeal of tyres and cloud of smoke, heading towards Lord Lorshul's territory. Right now, Shor and Ryalla were on the edge of the King's lands and Lord Raja's territory – which meant that it would be a while before any assistance would be forthcoming as there'd be jurisdictional arguments to sort out first (even though Shor knew that the Royal Guard could technically go anywhere they liked).

Shor did manage to get a few locals to talk to him – when other saw that Ryalla wasn't going to kill any of them, their luck started improving. It took perhaps fifteen momens of running and asking questions before Shor and Ryalla come down the street that Talannah used coming out of the warehouse – they arrived just in time to see two large, hooded figures disappear down a narrow alley.

"This way!" Shor told Ryalla quickly, leading her down an adjoining alley. Ryalla wondered how he'd know, but reasoned that he may have been in this neighbourhood before as part of his family's business dealings.

Talannah ducked into an alley that happened to be full of rotting garbage, overflowing from a large recycler bin. Keeping her distaste for her surroundings well in check, she ducked down by the metal container and kept watch until those on her trail came by. It didn't take long, either – maybe five more momens before four of the Praetorian squad turned up, one of who was the sergeant.

"This place really reeks!" moaned one of the troopers, holding his nose. "Button it!" thee sergeant snapped cuffing the offender around the back of the head and signalling for quiet. When Talannah saw that signal, she knew without a shadow of a doubt who it was that were after her – a Praetorian retrieval unit. So they've finally sent someone out to get me, have they? Talannah thought to herself. They will have their hands full if they try! Even if they manage to capture me, my John will follow and free me, I know it – he will not leave me! But I'll do my best to evade them and whittle their numbers down a bit, may as well have a little fun of my own…

Ryalla growled softly on seeing the same signals. "Calm down, Ry…" Shor cautioned her quietly "Without knowing where Talannah is, of if they have any hidden reinforcements, we can't make a move". "They are PRAETORIANS, Shor!" Ryalla snapped, as angry as Shor had ever seen her "The goons of the Hierarchy – may they all rot in whatever hells exist out there. Their forebears were the ones who led the rebellion in the assault on the last King – Captain Kran was very clear about it! Now we have some in front of us, and guns in our hands – we will not be found wanting…". Shor kneaded Ryalla's shoulders a little, which calmed her just enough, then said "We'll have our chance – but we need to know where Talannah is first. Then we move".

The sergeant, unaware of Shor and Talannah's presence, split his squad into three-man teams – one taking each side of the street, and the other coming with him the way they were going now. Talannah slipped out while they were talking, but one caught just a tiny whiff and barked "CONTACT!", then pointed in the direction she ran. The sergeant immediately called her direction of travel over to the other two teams, took his own team, and gave chase.

When Ryalla heard the tunning of the Praetorians as they left, she grabbed Shor and got the pair of them moving smartish. They had to run hard to keep even close to the Praetorians, but they managed - though Shor was getting closer to exhaustion every momen. "Not bad for a Sebacean, Shor" Ryalla said, just a trace of pride in her voice. Shor smiled weakly, but didn't say anything – he needed all his energy for running.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Praetorians, either – the rear-guard signalled the sergeant and said "We've picked up a trail, sergeant – probably sympathisers to the traitor trying to prevent her capture". Stuff planning – we'll have to move now! He commed the pod pilot, who was just having a nice rest – when he realised what was happening, he threw his cup of tea out through the pod's door, locked it down, and lifted off, keeping below building level, and threading through the streets to his sergeant's location.

Frell! Talannah raged, seeing a quick flicker in a side street. Teams either side – I'm boxed in! She spun, drawing her Viper as she did so – and before the lead Praetorian knew what was happening, a burst of flechettes went in through his right eye and shredded his brain, killing him instantly. Pleased with her shot, she knew it couldn't last long – either they'd stun her from range or close in to grapple her down – so she holstered her Viper and drew both swords. The left flank team chose that moment to attack – but met Talannah's whirling blades coming the other way. Though she sustained minor injuries, all three of the Praetorians were cut to pieces.

Lumps of dren! raged the sergeant. I'm working with lumps of dren! Can't anyone in this squad understand tactics and coordination except me! Dumb as a box of foodcubes and half as useful, this lot! "Team 2!" he barked over the comm "We WILL work this together – or if the traitor doesn't kill you, I WILL. We are going to do this one BY THE NUMBERS, PEOPLE!"

Unfortunately for the sergeant's careful planning, Shor and Ryalla had just got close enough to see what was happening. Talannah could see them too – and smiled at Shor's not backing down, despite his obvious tiredness. There's a good soldier in there somewhere – John will find it and let it out with proper training.

Ryalla tapped Shor on the shoulder and yelled "GRAK TA'HAA! DEATH TO THE BLACK-SHELLS!" as the pair of them opened fire with their plasma guns at fifty metras range, vapourising two members of the sergeant's team who had the misfortune to be visible first to them. Talannah took her chance, stabbing two members of team two in their stomachs, right on the armour join, with a sword each. It took all her strength to manage that, but she did – and they dropped to the street, bleeding to death.

By now, Shor and Ryalla had accounted for one more each – leaving only the sergeant and one other. But the roar of the pod coming over the roof gave them all the incentive they needed – the sergeant's second threw an energy net over Talannah before she could turn back around to them, and the two of them quickly bundled her unconscious body into the side entrance of the pod, the pilot lifting off again as soon as the door had shut.

"Frell!" roared the corporal piloting the pod, as it shook and rattled with the impact of multiple plasma blasts from Shor and Ryalla's rifles. "Dren! Frelling dren! We've got a fire in the hammond side engine – shutting it down and hitting the extinguishers!" He barely managed to get it back to level flight again – the sergeant picked himself off the floor while the sole remaining trooper secured Talannah in the transport cage, locking her wrists and ankles securely so she couldn't run or reach her weapons. What the sergeant was thinking to let her keep them, I don't know, he thought to himself – evidence, maybe? – but mine is not to reason why, not if I want to keep my post and my life.

"Ry, how do I call out on the police frequencies on this thing?" Shor asked , perplexed. Ryalla fumed, almost slapping him a couple of times, but showed him anyway. Shor called in the sighting of the Praetorians' bodies, urging speed in collecting them before the Scarran embassy got there first. Though the duty officer didn't recognise Shor's voice, he assumed that he was from a different precinct, or a new transfer from elsewhere in the city and ordered several units to the scene immediately.

The first few officers arrived no more than five momens later. Shor and Ryalla ducked into the same side alley the Praetorians came out of, waiting for the police to do their business and leave. Shor pointed to the rearmost vehicle, a large motorcycle of a kind he wasn't familiar with, the signalled that they should take it now. The two of them ran over to it while the police were looking at the bodies – Ryalla taking the controls while Shor rode aft. A high-pitched whine, though quite a loud one, was all they heard as Ryalla skidded the bike around and shot off down the street, the police not noticing until too late that someone had absconded with one of their vehicles.

"Space command first!" Shor shouted as Ryalla dodged the mid-afternoon traffic, causing much annoyance and anger amongst the landcar and truck drivers abut at this time. None of them had the time or patience for a comeback, being too intent on reaching space command before the Praetorian transport pod reached its mothership.

Pulling up in a screech of rubber and cloud of dust, Shor leapt off the back of the motorcycle as soon as it had stopped moving, kicking open the door to the main control tower and taking the stairs two at a time. Copying his father's most commanding tone, he yelled "AIR DEFENCE ALERT!" before calming down to a more reasonable tone and saying "Go back over the records – a pod lifted off from the industrial area no more than ten momens ago. It's quite heavily damaged, and I need to know which ship it docked with and where it's going".

The tower erupted into a hive of activity as the emergency lighting came on and the staff scurried about to check the archives as ordered. "Docked with…a commercial freighter, Scarran registry" one controller replied "IFF says it's the 'Pot luck', and it's heading back to Scarran territory via Tal IV". "Dump its course track onto a chip and give it to me – I'll track it down!" The controller, operating on automatic because of the authoritative tone in Shor's voice, had already passed the chip over before he saw who was ordering them all about. "Hey!" he called out, reaching for Shor "It's just a teenager on a prank!" Shor ducked the controller's grasp and slid down the stair rail all the way to the bottom, running out to where Ryalla was waiting on the bike, motor idling.

"Got what I came for!" he replied, swinging his leg over the saddle and grabbing hold of Ryalla's waist "Back to the Stryker – we've got to get back and warn the others!" Ryalla gave the bike as much throttle as she felt comfortable doing, and maybe five more momens later they were back at their Stryker

Ryalla made a perfunctory walkround check after dumping the motorcycle at the edge of the blast pit, while Shor opened up the aft hatch. "Open!" he called out "Let's go – we don't have time to waste!" The two of them locked the aft hatch behind them and ran full-pelt up the staircase to the upper deck and then to the bridge, strapping in quickly.

While Ryalla watched, Shor's hands ran flawlessly over the panels, entering a full startup sequence and weapons arming sequence. She would have commended him, but neither of them had the time to spare or breath to waste. "Take us up!" Ryalla ordered – with Shor going to vertical flight and showing the throttle forward to half-power just as a pair of police cars came up at full speed with sirens blaring. Once clear of the pit, Shor made the transition to forward flight (a little unsteadily, Ryalla had to admit – but these weren't exactly the best of circumstances either) and headed for orbit at maximum safe speed.

Keyah was up on the bridge, as she usually was most of the time, dozing by the comm desk – when her equipment lit up and Ryalla's very stressed voice came over the speakers. "Get the deck doors hammond side opened right away!" Ryalla ordered, a little flustered and stressed "We're on a priority tasking here, Keyah!" "What the fr…" Keyah started to ask, but Shor cut in and cut her off, saying "No time for talking now – you'll find out when we land, and so will everyone else!" Keyah was quite annoyed at the peremptory tone shown by the two youngest members of the unit, but let it slide. After all, she thought, either it really is a priority flight they're on – or Harrigan or Kran will thrash them. Either way, I need to be on my toes here.

Ten more momens later Shor and Ryalla's Stryker broke atmosphere and headed over towards the Cry Havoc. "Doors are open hammond side, you two" Keyah told them, walking over to check their speed on the nav desk. Running back to her own desk, she called "You'd better slow down – or you'll be splattered all over the back wall!" Shor slowed down to the bare minimum he felt comfortable with just before he ducked under the flight deck doors, dropped the landing pads – then went to vertical flight and dropped to the deck as soon as he slowed down enough. The landing was a rough one, rattling both of them in their seats, but neither of them appeared unharmed. Shor quickly powered down the ship – then he and Ryalla ran out onto the deck floor, where she found an emergency klaxon activator and slammed her fist down on it – hard.

The loud hooting roused the rest of the Irregulars from the galley and their quarters swiftly. "What the FRELL's going on!" asked Harrigan blearily as he and Captain Lazarus met up at the transit stop outside crew quarters. "Haven't a clue" answered Captain Lazarus "But even those two young ones wouldn't declare an emergency without good reason. Let's just hope it's not too bad".

Shor and Ryalla waited at the transit stop for the rest of the unit to arrive – Shor shifting from one foot to the other in impatience. "I'm the one who's supposed to be impatient, Shor" Ryalla said, trying to calm him down – but Shor just yelled down the track "COME ON , YOU LOT – DID YOU THINK I CALLED AN ALL-HANDS EMERGENCY FOR FUN!"

A very loud Scarran voice, drowning out the transit car it's owner was in, bawled back immediately in a very familiar voice with "THAT'S CAPTAIN TO YOU, TRAINEE – AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" before calming just a little to add "If you've done this to inflate your own importance, it's ten…no, better make it five, you're Sebacean…lashes for insubordination!"

"Frell!" Ryalla moaned "Of all the people you picked to yell at, it just had to be Captain Kran, didn't it?" Another car came in just after a slightly steaming Captain Kran and most of his old team - scrambling out of this car were Harrigan, Captain Lazarus, Ghost, Troll, and Jane.

"OK, Shor" Lazarus replied firmly "You'd better have a good reason for this – we don't like this kind of joke". Shor got his temper under control, while Ryalla said "We're declaring a General Alert Level One. Ship should be made ready for war immediately". Shocked look appeared on everyone's faces – including Hellbolt's and Keyah's, who had both arrived just as Ryalla gave the alert. Tovak reached over to the panel and turned the klaxon off so everyone could hear without being shouted at, then Kran asked "So what's the cause of all this, then?" gruffly, stepping right up in front of Shor and staring right into his eyes "Scarran battlegroup sighted insystem, perhaps? An entire Nebari infantry division appeared out of thin air, maybe?"

"Worse than that" Shor replied, avoiding Kran's gaze. "Black-shells" Ryalla continued "Full squad – ten plus NCO. That means…". "Retrieval team" Kran finished, turning back to Shor, who nodded and said "I'm afraid to report that the Sub-Commander has been bagged".

"Where are they taking her?" Koronna asked Shor next. He held up the chip he'd managed to con out of the control tower staff at the spaceport, explaining "Course track and IFF data for the mothership. You wouldn't have seen it, Keyah – it's just below planetary horizon from here". "So what are we going to do?" asked Urana, from beside her mother.

The full force of the revelation hit Harrigan like a dreadnaught on the head – he had failed again. Even more so than last time, he told himself as he walked back to the transit car and just stood there staring vacantly at the floor. She needed me, needed my strength, and I was not there! My failure is complete – how can I ever be trusted by any woman, or these soldiers, ever again?

"Harrigan?" Lazarus asked worriedly, familiar with what was going on inside Harrigan's head. Harrigan just shook his head slowly, and turned back to where he was, head in his hands, tears pouring out over the transit car floor.

"What the frell are we going to do!" Kran whispered to Lazarus "I'm not familiar with stressed-out humans! I don't know how they react! If he was a Scarran, I'd be pretty sure what to do – but no matter what he looks like, that's a human in there! WHAT DO WE DO!"

Over the next three arns, almost every member of the unit tried to talk Harrigan out of his black depression – with no success. I need you, my Talannah, my love, Harrigan lamented inside his own mind. What must you think of me when I failed at your darkest hour? If you even live through this, how will you ever trust or love me again? How can I even manage to look you in the eye?

His cast his mind back over their short time together – on the commerce planet, on the Leviathan Sheral, here on Ithlin, on Earth. There will be no more times like this now, he told himself. I have failed so badly in keeping her safe, I have forfeited my authority to command – I have no credibility to give orders here any more. They should just pop me out of an airlock and use this ship for their own purposes – it would save them a lot of trouble caring for a man with no purpose or anchor in life that they no longer respect.

His attention locked deep in his own mind, he wasn't aware of his feet carrying him back out of the transit car and over to the Harbringer – and neither were the rest of the unit, as they were involved in a multi-way argument on the best way to go about bringing Harrigan back into the real world.

Stepping briefly away from the verbal melee, Shor collared Hellbolt for a few brief momens and started to explain what was on the chip to him and his ideas for setting things in motion. "I was only able to get the initial course" he told the Nebari with embarrassment, handing the chip over "So we may not have much time". "Not a lot, true" Hellbolt remarked grimly, waving his hand at where Harrigan had one of his swords out and was just sitting by one of the Harbringer's landing pads "But what can I do about…well…this?"

"Get this ship in motion, if you can" Ryalla replied, giving Shor the fright of his life when she came up behind him and squeezed him on the shoulder "Slowly, mind you – take it too quick and you'll be found out, and so will we. Hopefully we'll have gained sufficient ground to be able to track the Praetorian transport by the time the War Commander is himself again". Hellbolt tapped Keyah on the shoulder and nodded towards the transit stop – she followed quickly, being alternately mystified and angry at the current turn of events on the flight deck, as did Shor. The three of them were barely capable of operating the minimum number of bridge stations for stable flight, but each of them knew, just by looking at their leader, that what they could do now may help bring him back to a positive frame of mind – and get his wife and their Sub-Commander back.

The three of them slipped out by the transit stop, but jogged briskly a couple of stops further up the line before calling a car, so even Harrigan's hearing wouldn't hear it coming. Shor was quite puffed out at the punishing pace Keyah set, though Hellbolt thought it challenging exercise, grinning at Shor and giving him a quick push into the car, where he folded up on the floor at the front – though he managed to send it on its way to the bridge in between puffs and wheezes.

Kran sidled over to where Captain Lazarus was standing, looking at his old ex-Lieutenant and shaking his head from side to side. "Any ideas, Captain?" Kran asked hopefully "We're running out of time to catch the enemy, you know". Captain Lazarus looked up and saw the look of concern – and some incomprehension – in Kran's face and smiled weakly, saying "This has only happened once before with Harrigan. Last time he sat very much like this for about eight of your arns in my office – then, at the sight of nothing in particular that any of us could figure out, he just stomped off into town, got blind drunk on beer and whisky, then took on all comers until the MPs found out and came to take him away. Beat one guy almost to death, one more crippled – the other two never surfaced again near us so we don't know what happened to them".

Kran growled with understanding at Lazarus' account of Harrigan's past life. "I have seen several Scarrans react much the same way to bad times in there lives" he told Captain Lazarus "Drink as much raslak or fellip nectar as they can get inside them and start hitting people until they run out of targets or someone stops them". "I myself have done it more than once…" he explained, adding with some pride "though I always ran out of conscious targets before security troops arrived".

The transit car had just pulled up at the bridge transit stop, just a few metras from the elevators. Shor had, by now, regained much of his strength and didn't even stagger once as he followed Keyah up the side staircase onto the bridge, Hellbolt following close behind. "Shor, you've got the most important job, young man" Hellbolt told him, passing the chip back "YOU are on the nav desk for this ride. Lay that course into the nav comp for me and come up with a list of the most likely places you reckon the enemy will need to stop off". He took a deep breath and added "I've tangled with these black-shells before…" while running one finger over a scar down one cheek, just missing his eye "..and I know that those covert-ops ships they use don't have as good a range as a decent warship – ESPECIALLY this one. So get to it".

Shor slipped the chip into a slot and got to work as directed. "Quite a lot of comm traffic groundside, Hellbolt" Keyah called from the comm desk "Mostly ground control staff wanting to know what's going on, and a representative from the King's chief of staff trying to mediate it all". "Ignore it unless we're being specifically hailed" Hellbolt decided "We're on a General Alert level 1 here – planetary considerations are unimportant. Unless the King wants to talk to us in person, nothing gets through".

Hellbolt busied himself studying the helm controls. Being a skilled pilot himself, it didn't take him long to figure out what the basics were, even though all the labels were written in Scarran (which Hellbolt couldn't read beyond basic conversational level). Shor saw this, and put in a call to Ryalla – who had by now retreated to the door to the flight deck, as the sight of the others arguing about what to do to rouse Harrigan from his lethargy and sorrow was more than she could deal with.

"Ry, love…" Shor's whisper came over her comm "We need a little help up here! Could you run on up here – Hellbolt can't read all the control labels. They're in Scarran". "Can't be any worse than being stuck here" she rumbled unhappily, slipping away while she thought no one was looking. "On the way – it'll take a quarter-arn, maybe more, since I have to go on foot". "It'll take me that long to get an intelligible result out of the nav comp as to where the black-shells are going. You'll get here just in time for the news". Ryalla saved her breath for running, double-clicking an affirmative response to let Shor know she was on her way.

The Scarrans were all clustered around Captain Lazarus and the humans, trying to get some advice from him on what might rouse their War Commander from his current state of mind – and also trying to figure out how they fitted in to the chain of command, since as Harrigan was using Earth ranks on board, none of those not human (which was almost everyone) knew even remotely how they fitted in or who they could give orders to and expect to be obeyed.

Captain Kran was pleased to hear that his rank was much the same as it had always been – and even more so when he realised that he was one of only two current Captains on board at this stage. Once Tovak had had the rank of tech sergeant explained to him, he seemed well enough pleased with his place and its limitations as well. The recon specialist didn't say anything – he just sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall and getting some rest.

An alarm beeped on the main control panel on Trannak's Raider, startling him from a sound sleep and a dream about a lady he'd met while away that he found he'd become quite attracted to. "Rrrrrhh…" he growled unhappily, looking at the sensor display beside him – then realising the Cry Havoc was changing course slowly in preparation for heading outsystem. He immediately fed in more power, coming in closer – and triggering an automatic lock-on from the bridge gunnery desk.

Shor looked at his displays to try and figure out what had caused all the excitement. Seeing the Raider on-screen, he notified Keyah, who called out "Unknown Raider, this ship is on wartime alert. Do not approach, or you risk being shot down". "Keyah, it's me – Trannak!" Trannak replied with relief "Back from Zeldin with those supplies the doctor sent me after. I'd have been here earlier but got delayed for a day because a Command Carrier, the Dacon, was in my way. Got the supplies back with me, though – no greedy Peacekeeper has been stealing anything from me".

Keyah ran over to flick a couple of buttons on the security desk, raising the flight deck doors again for Trannak to come in. He didn't see Harrigan's morose state, as Keyah had let him in further down the deck – and Harrigan was still sunk far enough in gloom that he didn't take any notice of what was happening.

Trannak, however, immediately saw something amiss – but decided to stay well away from the group for now, instead heading up to the bridge as well, running at his best speed. He'd just managed to catch up to Ryalla as she reached the bridge transit stop (as he'd caught a transit car as soon as he dared risk one), so the two of them both arrived equally mystified – although Trannak was better rested.

"Could somebody please explain…" Trannak asked in exasperation "Why I nearly got shot at by my own comrades! This is my home and base as well as yours now, you know!" Shor waved him and Ryalla over – though Ryalla detoured to help Hellbolt with the helm controls – and told Trannak the full and unedited story behind what had happened while he'd been away. "BLACK-SHELL RETRIEVAL UNIT!" he bellowed "Why are we sitting on our eemas twiddling our thumbs and sneaking outsystem then? We should be heading out full flank speed with the guns armed and ready!" Shor told him the rest of the story, which Trannak connected in his mind with what he saw on the way in from the flight deck.

"So that's what's going on…" Trannak thought aloud "While the others try to make our leader see reason, you three put the ship on an intercept course with the black-shells and move out with as much speed as you dare use without anyone noticing. You'll be thrashed if it goes wrong – it could be considered mutiny, after all – but if it goes right, you'll be commended and praised". "It's the RIGHT thing to do, Trannak!" Shor snapped "We're not doing this for reward, we're doing this because it needs to be done!" "You hold back there, young man…" Trannak replied, dangerously quiet "I know what duty is – I know what doing things that need doing is all about…and I DON'T need you reminding me. Though it is to your credit…" he added, when he saw all the colour drain from Shor's face in fright "…that you know even a little of what it's about as well. It gives one hope for the future".

"Right, I'm going to get my supplies stowed with the good doctor in the sick bay freezers" Trannak told them, heading for the staircase "I'll be back later if I can get away, just to check up on you all, make sure you don't press the wrong buttons or lead us off-course. Just keep cool heads while I'm gone, all of you". Trannak walked off down the stairs, grumping and grumbling about not being able to just work alone again.

"He's a bit fahrbotz, isn't he?" asked Shor, once Trannak had left. "Whatever personality issues he has" Hellbolt replied abruptly "He's right about one thing – we need to keep cool and think straight. Shor – what's the enemy's heading?"

"We've got a choice of six commerce and trading planets along their projected course track that they could stop at" Shor replied "But best bet is that they'll head straight to Barter Moon".

"What is that place?" Ryalla asked, completely lost "I have not heard of it". "The name on all the maps is Talzenadar IV" Keyah explained "But locals call it Barter Moon – because anything that can be bought or sold IS bought and sold there. There's also a wide cross-section of species both passing through and resident, so it would be the most logical place for the enemy to resupply and refuel before heading into Scarran space – if that's where they're going". Now that Shor had had a few more microts to think about it, he was even more sure that this was where the Praetorian ship would be heading, and said so – then locked the most direct route into the nav comp and sent it across to Hellbolt's helm desk.

Hellbolt, with Ryalla's help, pressed five buttons in sequence. "Right – ship's computer's locked on – we're on our way" he reported to everyone else "Keyah – since you're usually up here anyway, I'd suggest you stay. Shor, Ryalla…well, I don't think it'll matter where you go right now – just don't get into trouble, either of you". Shor whispered for a few microts in Ryalla's ear – she giggled a bit, then led Shor over to the other side of the bridge where Keyah couldn't see them. Hellbolt just grinned, saying "Those two narls – they've got it almost as bad as I did at that age!" and headed out of the bridge and back down to the flight deck again. Keyah just shook her head in mild exasperation and leant back in her chair.

Back down in the flight deck, several more of the unit had tried to talk to Harrigan – including some of the humans. But he just seemed not to notice that they were even there, which mystified Troll. "He's known me for a few Earth months before he left" Troll said in bewilderment "Why isn't he listening?" "You know the same as the rest of us, Troll" Lazarus replied as Troll sat down on the deck beside him "None of us have got through to him yet".

"What am I?" Koronna asked next, sitting next to Captain Lazarus "What is my rank, and what does it mean?" "Harrigan called you a sergeant-major" Lazarus replied, resting one hand on her shoulder without thinking about it "That means you're the senior enlisted troop on the ship". "Pretty much means chief ass-kicker" Jane added with a laugh "XO helps out with the thinking, sar-major helps out with the shouting!" Koronna smiled a bit at that, and at Lazarus' touch, and wheels began to turn in her mind, mulling over an idea that had began to take hold.

"Jane's not too far from the truth" Lazarus continued "A higher-ranking officer would usually have a senior enlisted man, often someone experienced who he'd gone through his uniformed service with or had a good combat record, around him to be his personal hatchet man and reality check – his pipeline to the men on the front line. That way he can find out how the men feel and think – without the pressure of them seeing an officer around".

That IS interesting… Koronna thought to herself, mulling over the implications of this news, I would not have thought that Harrigan would have given a post like that to me – a Scarran. But I will do well at this for his sake, I must show I can do this without frelling it up.

Down in sick bay, Nrakal was checking out what he had to work with in equipment, and showing Moratha, Urana, and Leasa how he liked things arranged, when Trannak turned up outside in a transit car loaded almost to the ceiling with medical supplies. Nrakal immediately got the ladies and Trannak putting it all in the right cupboards and drawers over the course of the next arn or so, with Trannak making a couple more trips back to the flight deck to get the rest of the load.

"I don't mean to interfere" Tovak said uneasily "But this is getting a bit ridiculous! I would have thought that he'd listen to one of you humans - especially you, Captain – if you talked to, or even shouted at, him a bit. If we don't move soon…", Tovak looked around as he felt the tiniest of rumbles come up through the floor, "…we'll lose track of these escritas for good". Despite what I've just said, Tovak knew, we're moving already. Not quickly – but someone else has had the right idea, and is trying to get us going in the right direction without anyone else finding out. Except me, it appears.

Chief ass-kicker… Koronna thought, smiling at the human woman's turn of phrase, then remembered Tovak bemoaning the fact that no one had shaken Harrigan up by bellowing in his ear a bit, and also that Lazarus said that the sergeant-major was often the officer's 'reality check', as he put it. Harrigan will need the perspective of another Scarran female as well, Koronna realised – and Ryalla doesn't have the experience in the military or in outside life for this. So it's going to be up to me to deal with it, I think…

Harrigan's ears picked up the sound of another pair of boots coming towards him across the flight deck. "I don't need anyone else to try and cheer me up…" Harrigan murmured morosely "…or make me see the good side in life…". He was about to say something else as well, but Koronna blew her top right then and yelled "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET THAT, SIR – YOU'RE GETTING A SWIFT REALITY CHECK, COURTESY OF SERGEANT-MAJOR KORONNA!"

Over the next half arn, Koronna stalked around Harrigan, yelling all manner of Scarran swearwords and curses at him and telling him in no uncertain terms to get his act together. "The man in charge…" Koronna screamed in his right ear "…does not have the luxury of sitting around on his eema, acting like a puddle of plok, and generally being a disgrace to his profession and the uniform he's wearing – well, WOULD be wearing, if we had one big enough!"

When the Scarran sergeant staggered onto the bridge of the Praetorian ship, his Captain turned to look at him, saying irritably "Where the hezmana have you been! And where's the rest of the squad?" Then he saw the wild-eyed look in the sergeant's eyes, and asked "What the FRELL went on down there!" "What went on, Captain…" the sergeant growled, as their ship flew onward to their first navigation waypoint "was a frelling meat grinder! You want to know where the rest of the squad is? Except for me, my corporal, and one private – they're all dead! There wasn't enough left of four of them to identify – our target had two accomplices with plasma rifles close by! Only the fact that the private managed to use his energy net made sure that any of us got back alive, sir!"

"Did you bring the target with you?" he asked, staring into his subordinate's eyes. "Down in the holding cells" the sergeant replied, staring back and refusing to be intimidated. "Good, good…" the Captain muttered "At least we've managed to salvage something out of this sorry frelling mess. That pod took enough damage that it'll need one engine totally replaced, and we can't do that ourselves – it's just as well we only had one to pick up this time out. Let's get out of here before something else goes wrong". He turned and yelled "Pilot, set course for Talzenadar IV – all ahead three-quarters!" before gesturing irritably at his sergeant and saying "Go get yourself cleaned up and squared away – you look like dren". The sergeant turned away without acknowledging his Captain's order, muttering "Well, of course I do…I've just been in combat…what do you expect me to look like, a frelling Sebacean fashion model!" and stomping off to his quarters.

Back on the Cry Havoc, Koronna yelled "You're a SOLDIER, sir – a fighting man, a man of war! Those black-shells have declared WAR on us by kidnapping our Sub-Commander and your wife! What are you going to do about that!" "What can I d-" Harrigan started to say despondently, before cutting him off and shouting "What you SHOULD be doing, sir, is preparing to fight back – getting ready to take back what's yours and ours!"

"But what about Talannah?" Harrigan cried aloud, raising his hands "What will she think of me for letting her get kidnapped like this?" "I've actually managed to get a useful question out of you – will wonders never cease…" Koronna replied, before replying "Let me educate you about how Scarrans think, sir – especially Scarran wives. We think that if anything is worth something, it's worth fighting for. If it's worth a lot, you fight a lot to keep it – or to get it back. Talannah's your WIFE – she will expect you to come after her and get her back, not sit around here moping like a fretful child".

Wheels started to turn in Harrigan's mind as he started to see a way out. "So what you're telling me, Koronna" Harrigan whispered, with a little more vigour "Is that not only can I get my Talannah back with me – but I'm also allowed, and even encouraged, to kill those responsible, and those close by, and probably – oooh…lets say…the rest of the town they happen to be in!"

Koronna was quite impressed – Harrigan had gone from depressed to homicidal in the space of barely a few momens. "That's pretty much it, yes" she said back, thinking that Talannah must really mean something to him if he'd flatten a whole town in retribution "The details can be worked out as we go along". "That's humans in a nutshell, Koronna – playing it by ear, winging it, making it up as we go along. It sounds like a plan…sounds like a GOOD plan…".

Harrigan looked at the word he still had out on his lap, and started to smile nastily. "You got me these, my Talannah, so that I would stay safe. Now I get to use them to return you to safety". Then he started laughing softly, sheathing the sword and standing up. The others hadn't yet noticed that – but when Harrigan let out a blood-curdling "SSSSSKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEE!" they knew something was up. Then Harrigan yelled "Get off your eemas, people – we got a war to fight! First item on the agenda – find the enemy! Captain Kran – we need to get a full bridge crew assembled and find out where that black-shell ship went! Get on it!"

Before Kran could move, Trannak interrupted and whispered for a few microts in Harrigan's ear. "Have they now?" Harrigan asked in surprise We're moving ALREADY! Who's up there?" Trannak whispered some more, then Harrigan replied "So someone on board actually knows where the enemy went and is doing something about it? That's a start! Captain Kran, Captain Lazarus – you're with me. Tovak – there's a small chip in my quarters with the blueprints of a weapon in it; if this ship has any kind of machine shop or manufacturing capabilities, get them working full-pelt producing that weapon and its ammo. The rest of you may as well get back to quarters – I'll call you if I need you!"

"Well, Cap…" Troll said jovially to Captain Lazarus as everyone left the flight deck "That woman of yours certainly put some life back into Harrigan, didn't she?" Lazarus sighed, saying "She's not 'my woman', Troll – whatever you might think". "Yeah, yeah…" Troll replied happily "And I'm the king of England, sir. But at least we're actually doing something now, and not just flapping around like a bunch of flappers". Lazarus slapped Troll lightly on the shoulder, saying "Get Koronna to give everyone a good run-down on how to fly those Strykers – I want everyone cramming as much theory on that into their heads as they can manage. If there's simulators on this boat, use them. We need as much of a fighting force as we can muster! Go!"

Once Kran and Lazarus had joined Harrigan in the transit car and were heading towards the bridge, Lazarus asked "Feeling better, Harrigan?" "No, Captain – I'm feeling angry. I'm angry and I'm mad and I'm going to get my wife back if it means piling every planet between here and her place of incarceration neck-deep in bodies – but I'll settle for just getting those responsible. And anyone who gets in our way and doesn't move, of course"

A few momens later, Shor and Ryalla were rather rudely awakened from their fooling around by the sight of Harrigan with a mad grin on his face stomping up the stairs. "Up, up, up!" he yelled, hoisting the pair of them up by their collars "No time to waste! Since you took it upon yourselves to break the first rule of military life and actually volunteer yourself for something, you're stuck with it! Back to your stations!"

Hellbolt stood up, a little uneasy about what might be going to happen – but Harrigan waved him back down. "No, Hellbolt – stay on the helm" Harrigan insisted "I'll take the command chair and watch from there. Captain Kran, you're on the gunnery desk, Captain Lazarus, you're on security – and since Ryalla here has nothing to do and is still here, she can watch engineering! Hellbolt – all ahead flank, I want to get as close to the enemy as possible! I doubt we'll catch them now, but we may get close enough to force a change of plan, which should give us an advantage".

"Harrigan…" Lazarus reminded him "One slight problem – we do only have 13 troops, plus you. If Talannah's been taken to a military base of any size, we'll need more might on our side". "Got a point there, Captain…" Harrigan murmured, before asking Kran "Can we depend on the Blood Hand to provide troops for us, Captain? Will they come to our aid?"

Kran grinned, and said "Technically sir, as the War Commander you can call on any of the king's troops and they have to obey. The tricky part is convincing the Hand that you are actually the War Commander spoken about in the old writings. But if you can persuade Keyah to let me onto her precious comm desk for a short while without her peeking over my shoulder, I can get as many of the Councillors and senior officers as will listen to meet us at Talzenadar IV for a briefing". "Do it" Harrigan ordered instantly "Keyah – over here for a microt, Kran's got to contact his friends and get us more troops!"

Keyah looked at Kran a little oddly, but he said "I've used hyperwave comm units before, Keyah – I may be Scarran but I'm not stupid. Your gear will still work after I've used it. Just as well I get to call now, War Commander – I'm overdue to report in in any case…". Keyah scuttled up onto the ceiling and crawled over to a position over Harrigan's command chair while Kran hooked up his scrambler and put his call through.

Just under forty microts later, a slightly grainy picture appeared on the main viewscreen – a slightly wore for wear Scarran tech. "Get this picture cleared up and get me the first Councillor you can find!" Kran barked at him. The tech fiddled with a few controls at his end, which cleared up the picture enough for him to recognise who he was talking to.

"Captain Kran!" the tech stuttered "Councillor Shuljek has been trying to find out where you've been for the past weeken or so – you've missed your scheduled check-in, sir". "Just get him here and go push some buttons somewhere else!" Kran yelled at him "I've got urgent business to attend to!"

Fifteen momens later, and Councillor Shuljek's face appeared on the screen. Captain Kran" he drawled "How good of you to grace us with your presence again. When you missed your last check-in, quite a few people around here had wondered where you had got to". Kran himself was slightly doubtful of that, but managed to keep most of it off his face while the Councillor received his regular report. "So why are you calling now?" Shuljek asked pointedly.

Kran grinned widely and announced "The War Commander has issued a call to arms, Councillor! For the first time in millennia, the call has come again! We should assemble our forces now!" Shuljek smiled a bit, then said "I know you wouldn't make such claims without good reason, Captain – you are directly descended from the Lord Chamberlain himself on your father's side and Sub-Commander Neddek on your mother's side in addition to being our most accomplished infantry Captain. But I cannot order a full mobilisation on my own – the Council will need to meet this man you believe to be the War Commander and decide for themselves".

"We are heading directly to Talzenadar IV at this very moment, in pursuit of our enemy – who we believe to be making a brief stopover there" Kran growled "If you can drag the rest of the Councillors and senior officers along, they can meet us, and him, there in five solar days – which is how long it'll take for us to get there". "Some will have to take part by hyperwave conference" Shuljek cautioned Kran "But they will take part, I believe". "Good enough for me" Kran growled, and cut the call.

"Good news, I hope?" Harrigan called from the command chair. "At least in part, yes" Kran replied "My contact inn the Council said that he can't order a full mobilisation on his own, and that not all of the other councillors yet believe that you are the new War Commander – but that he'll bring as many councillors and senior officers to Talzenadar IV as will come. I've given him five solar days to get them there – so we should all arrive at roughly the same time".

"Not the best" Harrigan replied, before grinning just a bit for the first time in quite a few arns "But not too bad for all that. The tables may have turned at last – in our favour".


	27. Chapter 26 : Question Time

Chapter 26 : Question Time

Much of the first three days for everyone was taken up with flight training on Strykers – at least for the non-Scarrans. With Ryalla constantly glaring at him and standing over him almost the whole time, Shor acclimatised to the Stryker's controls and handling characteristics quite well. All of the Scarrans, of course, already knew how to fly Strykers, but used the opportunity to sharpen their own skills and those of their new comrades, knowing that all their lives may well depend on how quickly the humans grasped the intricacies of craft they'd previously not even seen the insides of.

Hellbolt and Lazarus picked up the oddities of flying Strykers so quickly that even Trannak was amazed by them – especially the Captain. Harrigan himself threw himself full-force into pilot training as well, ready to try anything that may help him save his wife from the hands of her enemies, doing better than all except his ex-CO and the Nebari. Despite Lazarus' clear edge in piloting skill, Harrigan again proved to hold a narrow edge in air to ground attacks of all kinds – which didn't narrow much more when Kran threw a few spanners in the works and gave him a few space-based runs against various kinds of capital ships known to traverse the Uncharted Territories and Scarran space. Both of Captain Kran's daughters elected to remain with their mother and take in as much extra medical training with her and Dr Nrakal as they could manage. I expect we'll need that, Kran told himself grimly as he thought over all the assaults he'd been involved in. No assault is ever without casualties on both sides – and if my daughters have any talent at all in saving those who may otherwise be lost to us, than that's what they should be doing.

While Troll and Ghost certainly learned what they needed to know, they certainly didn't yet feel completely comfortable with the new craft – at least in the flight simulations (though both scored more highly in the aerial gunnery tests). Jane did a little better – if they needed to send out any of the humans (apart from Captain Lazarus) at the helm of a Stryker, she would be the first.

Tovak was concentrating totally on getting the autofactories in the bowels of the Cry Havoc powered up and making more weapons. These are larger autofacs than I've EVER seen before, he murmured to himself, but they should produce a sufficient quantity of this new weapon and its ammunition – as long as the raw meterials we have in here hold out.

"TOVAK!" Harrigan boomed at him two days into the trip "How goes things in spanner land?" Tovak hefted one of the weapons newly assembled by the DRDs and more specialised assembler robots, slapped a full drum of the new ammunition into it, and passed it to Harrigan – then pointed to a target he'd set up and leapt out of the way. Harrigan emptied the entire 100-round drum in one long burst – when Tovak took the weapon back off him afterwards, he nodded and prodded and went over the test article with all manner of instruments to see how well it had performed in the reliability stakes in the short term.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" Harrigan probed, after ten momens had passed "Is it safe? Or will it explode if I so much as look at it?" "No, no…not at all…" Tovak replied, testing the barrel with his finger to see how warm it was "Most effective…excellent heat dissipation…no stress fractures in the metal of the receiver or the barrel or any other part that I can see. War Commander, if you could move that target out to the most useful battlefield range and zero the sights, I will note the settings on my techscanner here and preset them into all the units coming off the line, which should cut down on acclimatisation time for your troops…".

"Even if we get any…" Harrigan replied while reloading the new G8C "They aren't MY troops – they're the Council's troops". "But you are the War Commander, sir" Tovak replied, correcting him "By the old laws, you are the highest military authority in the Scarran realm except for the King – any troops in the Blood Hand should feel honour-bound to obey any orders you give". "They'd do that with any superior officer they have" Harrigan told him "And most of them probably don't believe I'm the War Commander yet, especially as they haven't even seen me". Some of the senior officers, maybe even Councillors, may not even believe in the prophecy of the War Commander's return any more, Tovak thought – which disturbed even his mind greatly. Or they may wish to use current events to advance their own positions instead. Tovak noticed another gun, much longer – and to his eye, appreciably heavier as well – slung across Harrigan's back, but refrained from commenting. He will show me if I need to see it, Tovak decided, but it does look an interesting weapon, and I have not seen one quite like it before – Scarran sniper rifles (for such it had to be, Tovak decided) looked quite different.

Half an arn and two drums of ammo later, Harrigan finally called "Lock it in – that's as good as I can get it". Tovak looked at his sensor readouts, nodded, then entered the numbers presented to him into the final stage assembler's operating program, reporting "All done, War Commander – you can remove the sensor pod from the weapon now". Harrigan threw the object in question over to Tovak, put the G8C alongside a couple of others he saw over by the wall, and unslug the gun across his back.

"This, Tovak…" Harrigan explained "Is a bit special – so we'll be keeping them for our people. Heavy-calibre sniper rifle – a good sniper could blow the brains out of even a Scarran with one shot at a kilometra or more. I want three more for now, and plenty of ammunition, plus blueprints on print and chip – and a copy for the computer archives as well. Treat that carefully – I brought it all the way from Earth, and I still want it as good as it is now after you've stripped it, scanned it, and put it back together – get me?" Tovak nodded and said "I get you, sir. But I'll need to take one of the four autofacs offline for at least half a day to do this". "So do it, then" Harrigan replied bluntly "Now, preferably. If that recon specialist of yours is a half-way decent sniper, I'll get Ghost to familiarise him with one of those". "There is another on board?" Tovak asked incredulously – Harrigan just nodded and said "Ghost brought his with him when we left Earth – he leaves it in his quarters. I'll get him to take your man out onto the flight deck and put him through his paces with it".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scarrans were in the middle of a rest break when Harrigan arrived on the flight deck, outside the simulator room – and walked straight over to where the recon specialist was skulking beside a crate and called "Right, Mr sneaky person – are you a good shot by any chance?"

The recon specialist got up off the ground slowly, with just the slightest of grins on his face, before replying in his usual whisper "The best, sir. Even with a regulation Scarran sniper rifle, I can hit a Sebacean head at 1200 metras". "Ghost?" Harrigan called over to the human sniper "Is that good?" "Fraggin' excellent, sir" came the reply "I certainly can't do that – I might manage 900 if the wind's right and the target's standing still, but certainly not 1200". "Find a spare stretch of flight deck and get Mr sneak here familiar with your Steyr – no he can't use mine, Tovak's got it in pieces so he can figure out how to make more". Ghost didn't quite like the sound of letting anyone else near his personal gun, but shrugged and told the recon specialist "Wait here – I'll be back in one or two of your momens".

The Pot Luck was still a day's travel ahead of the Cry Havoc at this stage, though the huge warship was ever so gradually overhauling it. "Has the prisoner said anything?" the Captain asked his XO in the mess hall at Second Meal. "Not so much as a whisper, sir" he replied "Nothing about where she'd been, or who she'd been with. When the sergeant brought her rations and had her hands unmanacled so she could reach it, she decided to break his nose for him before eating her dinner – the only words we heard her say was just after that. She said 'I always prefer a little healthy exercise before dinner'".

"That sergeant better not have mistreated her…" the Captain growled "He ought to know that we were ordered to retrieve her undamaged. And even a traitorous Deadhead deserves their day in court…". "…even if it's to hear the presiding officer call out 'guilty!' " the XO finished for him with a laugh before saying, more levelly "She got a slap around the face, nothing more. That woman's got a nasty look about her, sir – if she'd been free to move, the sergeant would most likely have been dead or crippled – alterations or not". "That, Lieutenant…" the Captain reminded his XO "Is why we have prisoner restraints".

"Let's hope we can transfer from this slug of a ship to something quicker" the Lieutenant grumbled "If the prisoner's friends come looking for her, they'll overhaul this dren-hole in no time". The Captain said nothing, but was secretly of the same opinion himself – however, he had the benefit of having read the mission orders beforehand and knew that a ship was indeed on hand to pick them up, or at least the prisoner. I suppose if we aren't extracted, we'll have time to reach the embassy before we're discovered…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind them, Hellbolt was taking a break from practice and was checking how things were going on the bridge. Well, well, he said to himself, I'm not doing too badly here. Pity I've not yet seen a lot of action on the ground, but I suppose that will change soon. Walking across to the nav desk, he saw a few of what he assumed to be commercial freighters or personal shuttles heading in the same direction as they were – and was very glad not to see any ships from any of the major powers around. Good, good… fairly smooth going for now…

"Sir?" Hellbolt commed down to Harrigan, who was checking the progress of the autofacs with Tovak again "We're maybe a day or so out from Talzenadar IV at flank speed at most". "Sitrep?" Harrigan asked. "A lot of commercial craft" Hellbolt replied "You know – freighters, shuttles, that kind of thing. A couple of huge water freighters, since Tal IV has all of that imported – and I've just picked up a couple of Marauders on the edge of our sensor horizon". Harrigan took a few microts to ask about Marauders with Tovak, then said "They likely to be a danger to us?" "Nahh, doubt it" Hellbolt replied "Probably heading down to the Peacekeeper's embassy or consulate here. A place like this sees ships from all the major powers at one time or another, and everyone else as well". Harrigan called Captain Kran over and told him to get up to the bridge. "If any of your people are there already, let them know we're on our way in" Harrigan added "The sooner we get this underway, the sooner I'll be seeing my Talannah again". "It will happen" Kran assured him, seeing the tense look on Harrigan's face, before telling Koronna to lead everyone on a run through the nearby parts of the ship.

Once Kran reached the bridge, he headed straight for the comm desk – where he attached his scrambler and gradually ran through all the short-range comm frequencies common to the Blood Hand, including some of the battle communication bands. "Nothing yet…" he muttered to himself "Perhaps we're still too far away – or maybe they're out of range of short-range comms, or have Hierarchy problems slowing them down. Never mind – we still have a single solar day until we reach Tal IV, and not everybody has access to state-of-the-art spacecraft…".

"War Commander…" Kran reported next over his personal comm "I regret I am unable to make contact with any of my comrades at this time. I've tried all the shorter range comm frequencies that are even semi-secure with no perceptible results so far. I'll try every arn on the arn until we reach orbit or we make contact". "Go to it, Captain" Harrigan told him in response "Do what you need to do to get all your friends who can carry weapons to zero in on our location – just make sure they know this ship's not the Emperor's welcome wagon waiting for them. Getting the IFF set properly and activated is your first item of business, anyway – not only will your guys need something to home in on, but whatever defence forces Tal IV has, plus any merc warships in the vicinity, will declare a general alert if they see a ship this large without an active IFF".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hah! snorted Kran, keeping his finger off the transmit button. Like there's much they could do to us in this ship anyway even if they were stupid enough to try! But despite all that, it would slow us down – and time is critical at the moment.

"Very well, War Commander" Kran added once he pressed the transmit button again "How goes the run? I hope my old team isn't slacking off just because I'm not there with them?" Harrigan let off a short laugh, replying "No, not at all – they're going fine! Ryalla's yelling all manner of curses to try and get Shor moving faster – with mixed success. But it's working better on the rest of my old squadmates, though Captain Lazarus is almost purple with the effort of trying to stay in front with Koronna". "He's trying to set an example" Kran decided, a tinge of respect in his voice "That's good – it's what an officer should be doing. Just as long as he doesn't overdo it – we'll need him fighting fit when we reach our target".

"Gotta go – Troll's just puked his guts up" Harrigan adds next "Get Trannak to help you with the IFF if you need anyone – I've got Tovak working on weapons manafacture. Discom". The new ex-Deadhead, Kran mused, I don't really know him – and he seems entirely too smooth and confident. Still, the Sub-Commander trusts him enough to give him a place here, so let's see if he can earn his keep in this small matter.

"Sir!" the Scarran comm officer on the Pot Luck called to his Captain "We have reached Talzenadar IV as directed, and await your orders!" Ah, good – something's going right for a change on this mission, he thought to himself, before replying "Broadcast the request for extraction on the frequncy given in our premisssion orders, nav – let's hope someone's out there to hear it, because something tells me we're being followed". The nav officer wondered who it could be that was following them, but decided that whoever it turned out to be they would be hostile, so contented himself with saying "As you command, Captain" before returning to his desk.

The chief engineer called in next. "Sir…" he announced hesitantly "The pod that was used by the infantry team is going to have to be junked NOW – it's power core is dangerously unstable and I can't hold it down for longer than a few momens. That will leave us with one pod only". I knew it was too good to last, the Captain grumbled, then asked "How well is the Pot Luck doing, then? Are we going to fall to pieces as well?" "No, sir" the enginner replied "Engines are running a little hot and we're low on fuel, but otherwise it's nothing that a long-overdue maintenance overhaul won't fix". The Captain got the hint from his engineer and told him "Once we've passed our prisoner on for the next leg of her journey to justice, we'll head down planetside and get the ambassador's engineers to deal with that problem – but since some of them are probably Kalish, you'll have to watch them closely to make sure they do what they're told and don't poke their noses into things that don't concern them".. "Not a problem!" the chief engineer said with a smile "I'd not let another Scarran in my engine room unsupervised – at least the Kalish will have a healthy fear of me and should be easier to control".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Some people have all the fun!" the Captain laughed before turning back to his controls. "Contact!" the comm officer called out, maybe half an arn later "Hierarchy vessel reponding on prearranged frequency – message reads 'Black day', sir" "Send the response 'White night' and send our coordinates" the Captain replied, before comming the infantry sergeant and telling him to stand by to move the prisoner.

"Sir" a quiet voice remarked on the incoming ship "Target replies – 'white night' and sends their position and IFF data. There's a personal communique that says the prisoner is troublesome and they would appreciate a little help in transporting her to us". "Who's it from?" a second voice asked. "Unknown" the first voice says, then shrugs "The message did not carry an ID code – so it's probably from their duty comm officer". "I'll send a Stryker over with four troops to retrieve the prisoner anyway" the second voice decided "No harm in taking a few precautions. Get a pilot and three infantry to meet me on the flight deck for immediate sortie! First Officer, you have the conn until I return!"

"Ah, you've arrived" Kran told Trannak with just a little suspicion "Good! The War Comander says that you can make sure the IFF broadcasts the code we need to tell my contacts that we are who we say we are. So get to it". "If you would come this way, Captain…" Trannak asked, deliberately keeping calm and pointing to the security desk "I need to make the necessary alterations from the security desk, and may need your command authority before the computer accepts my changes". Kran stood looking over Trannak's shoulder as he made his way through the computer system and made the changes he directed – and did indeed need Kran's authority to make the changes to a core system, which pleased Kran a little.

"All ready, Captain" Trannak reported when he pressed the final button "You can turn the IFF to this new setting from the nav desk now, or from the command chair, whenever you need it. Now if I could please return to the run, sir – they are probably finished, and I'd like to see how good these humans are at covert operations. They performed handily enough on their own planet, but there is technology and techniques that they do not know out here that they need to know". Despite his initial distrust of this newcomer, Kran grinned and rumbled, saying "Good to see you're taking care of business – those humans need toughening up. The further we get without serious opposition, the more likely we are to get to a point where I can show my own prowess" before cracking his knuckles. Good to see that this Captain's suspicion of me is lessening as well, Trannak thought to himself as he jogged down the stairs and summoned a transit car, then checked the location of Koronna before getting himself moving to that location.

"Ah, good…" Trannak said with a grin when he arrived "I see Troll's able to stand up again". The Scarrans laughed a bit, as did the other humans, while Troll just caught his breath, then Trannak turned to Koronna and whispered "We need to put these humans through their paces and see how much they know of covert operations. There's plenty of space in the guest quarters that we can use to check their technique well enough for now – we'll test them out with Scarran team-mates as well to see how well both go with that. Their Captain will need to know how to command Scarrans effectively if he is to keep his rank".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koronna nodded and replied "I think their Captain will perform better than you think, Trannak – but your idea is a good one anyway. The woman Jane is doing better than I'd expect of a non-Scarran as well, and their sniper is doing well for one of his speciality – I think Troll's just a little upset that he hasn't got to see Scarran heavy weapons yet". Trannak laughed out loud at that, then said "Then we'll head to the stores and practice movement drill there – if their squad heavy can handle a cannon in close quarters like that, then maybe he'll be useful". When Koronna commed Harrigan to advise him of their intentions, he replied "Get down to the lower level autofacs first – it's time to drill everyone on the weapons we'll be taking with us. Your recon specialist's already well acquainted with his own weapon, but the rest of you Scarrans will need to become accustomed to your new gear – and Captain Lazarus will lead you through that".

Koronna called a halt and told everyone where they'd be going next. "You'll be getting a nice relaxing ride in the transit system" she told them "Since we'll be heading down to the autofac levels to meet the War Commander. But there will be weapons drill to be conducted when we arrive, which I am advised that Captain Lazarus will be conducting – so everyone should make sure they are ready for that".

The Stryker touched down on the Pot Luck's small flight deck just after the crippled pod had been jettisoned, and the two Scarran Captains met to discuss the situation the were in. First matter was the message the newcomers were sent – the Pot Luck's Captain replied "No, I did not send the request for help, despite the fact that I only have my infantry sergeant, one corporal, and their pilot left from the entire detachment now. But it's probably a good idea for you to bring them – this one's got more than a fair share of attitude and temper. My comm officer here will remain with you here – unless you would prefer to assist in transporting the prisoner to your craft?" The Captain nodded and said "I'll come" and signalled to the three Praetorians with him to follow on behind him as he was led over to the side of the flight deck where Talannah had been secured. Several more crew were nursing a selection of new bruises and other injuries, though Talannah was still securely cuffed by her ankles and wrists and unable to move. The new Captain wondered why the prisoner was still wearing her weapons – though since he noticed she appeared to be a member of the Deadhead's nightshade wing, he decided it was quite possible that this ship's crew proved unable to part her from them. Never mind, he thought, we'll deal with that on the way back to Serakaa IV, and I'll make sure that the troops don't try and steal or gamble for them – for all I know, the presiding officer might actually find her innocent, and she'll be mightily angry if someone's stolen her gear.

Since the Pot Luck's sergeant and corporal were there as well, all six troops and the Captain grabbed hold of Talannah's arms and legs and carried her back to the Stryker's infantry bunkroom, where they knocked her out for the trip back to their own ship. "No, we can't take you with us" the Captain told his counterpart "Our orders don't allow us that much leeway – 'Expedite return of prisoner', I was told. So if you need somewhere to hide, you'll need to requisition quarters at the embassy".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the Stryker had left, the sergeant sighed with relief and said "We're well out of that now, sir. Unfortunate that we couldn't get transport back to Scarran space again – I could do with getting back to civilisation again". "You'll have to make do with embassy quarters, sergeant" the Captain told him, cutting off his grumbling "We'll head down there right now instead before someone catches up with us – I know I'm not in the mood for a naval battle in this ship right now, since even a moderately well-equipped mercenary warship could beat us in combat. So we'll get some good accomodation at the Ambassador's expense and eat all their best food, and with any luck, any hostiles after us will completely forget about us and go chasing after our recent visitor instead".

The Cry Havoc was just entering Tal IV space when Kran picked up the Pot Luck's transponder on the sensors, as well as the presence of a ship he couldn't identify. He immediately commed Harrigan to apprise him of the situation, but by the time Harrigan had got to the bridge, Kran reluctantly told him "The ship that met the Pot Luck sent a Stryker over – probably to retrieve the Sub-Commander, sir. As soon as it was back aboard its parent vessel, they boosted outsystem at a serious rate of hetch". "ID?" Harrigan asked next, but Kran shook his head and replied "No match, sir – computer didn't have a thing in it's databanks about it, and we weren't close enough to get more than a brief snapshot of the ship's exterior before it left. I did track the Pot Luck to the spaceport – shall we pursue?"

"No, Captain – that ship isn't important" Harrigan replied intently "Rescue of my wife is the overriding objective here. Could you at least get a course track of this ship – where's it flitting off to?" "I have the navicomp working on that now" Kran replied, more relieved – even if he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get any fighting done yet "I should have a shortlist of possibilties by the time the meeting with my contact and our ally's forces is complete". "Any luck there, Captain?" was Harrigan's next question, to which Kran replied "Since that new ex-Deadhead came through with the transponder alterations I needed, I was just about to try again". He paused to change to the new setting, then sent out the call again.

"Husband!" a female Scarran called excitedly on the bridge of a slightly battered blockade runner just arriving insystem "A ship broadcasting the IFF code of the War Commander's personal battleship is insystem – range 200 kilomtras, bearing 090 dash 350!" "Calm down, Hallith!" the woman's husband replied "And set course for the source of that transmission. Can you ID the ship?" "No, Shuljek, I can't" Hallith replied regretfully from her position at the helm "Our navicomp can't match it to any known vessel of either Hierarchy or non-Hierarchy origin – and it's only just in sensor range anyway". "Set intercept course!" Shujek commanded his wife "All ahead flank! I will hail Captain Kran and see if he can enlighten us about the nature of the ship we approach, and who we might expect to find aboard".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Harrigan was about to leave the bridge and return to the autofacs to check on the others, Kran head a beep from the comm desk and ran over – where he saw the flashing light denoting an incoming transmission. "We're being hailed!" Kran replied, more happily than he'd intended "At least one ally has arrived! Will you stay and speak to them, sir – they will appreciate a chance to see and speak with you". Harrigan grinned briefly, before ordering Kran to put the call on screen.

The picture of a fit-looking male Scarran appeared in front of them on the forward viewscreen. "Councillor Shuljek!" Kran called happily "It is good to see you again! How are you? And do you bring troops with you to aid our cause?" "It is good to see you well too, Captain" Shuljek replied more calmly "I brought my personal retinue with me, yes – and my wife and children, since all of them are willing and able to fight. Shakka has joined the Bloodstars now, and fights with the gauntlets just as Hallith and I do". "Good, good!" Kran said heartily "At least we can depend on some additional forces! Will others come?" "They're coming" Shuljek confirmed "But I have the best and fastest ship – the other councillors and officers will be a few arns or so behind us. I see someone else with you, Captain – but he's on the edge of our camera view. Who is this?"

"He is the War Commander, sir!" Kran reported with pleasure "You will be the first of the Council to see him!" Shuljek turned to one side to bark "Hallith, crew! Gather round – the War Commander is on the bridge of the ship we approach! Pipe this transmission through to all quarters – and those of you on the bridge can gather round the comm desk and look for yourself!" Hallith immediately locked the intercept course into the autopilot and ran over to join her husband, and the rest of the small bridge crew came over as well, just as Shuljek enlarged the image and put it up on holo.

As soon as Shuljek sent word to Kran, Harrigan walked into full view of the camera – giving Shuljek, Hallith, and their crew their first look at him. Shuljek almost couldn't believe his eyes – the figure displayed could have stepped directly out of the old Blood Hand legends! "Sir!" Shuljek called reverently "We are anxious to meet with you in person as soon as possible! I am Councillor Shuljek – I also present my wife Hallith, and my bridge crew. I do not have a large force with me, but I do bring my personal retinue – twenty Bloodstar stormtroopers, well experienced in battle! We are just the first – others will follow!"

Harrigan rubbed his hands together, showing the first sign of excitement since the kidnapping. "Good! We are glad to see allies arrive!" he called out "We see your ship is homing in on our position – I'll get my people to meet you when you arrive, and activate the landing beacon in the hammond side flight deck for you". "What kind of ship are you in, sir?" Hallith asked hesitantly "If you don't mind me asking. But our sensors can't match it to anything in our databanks – and they are well-supplied with all ship types known to us". Harrigan laughed a little before replying with "It's a Fortress-class superdreadnaught – the Hierarchy was gracious enough to give to us. Well, at least after we killed almost everyone on board first, but they were just being so obstinate when we asked them to hand over the keys…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuljek's eyes almost bugged out when he heard the kind of ship they were approaching, as did those of all of the bridge crew. "We have heard brief reports of the kind of ship you describe, but none were able to be confirmed. At least now the Hierarchy doesn't control it" Shuljek remarked with more relief. "We'll give you a short briefing as soon as you get on board" Harrigan told him "Sensors say you should get here in fifteen momens at your current speed – I'll just get the Captain here to open the flight deck doors…". At Harrigan's hasty signal, Kran pressed a couple of buttons to open the deck doors, and also commed down to Koronna to stop the training and get everyone over to the hammond side to meet an important guest.

Down in the stores, Koronna passed this news on to Trannak – who immediately called a halt to training. "Captain…" he told Lazarus "Could you get everyone together and follow me back to the transit car, please? Make sure they keep their weapons with them. Apparently a Blood Hand councillor is coming – Kran tells me he will appreciate a display of armed soldiers there to meet him". "Troll will be pleased with that!" Lazarus said with a laugh "If it means he gets to keep that cannon! Despite the fact he can only just carry the thing well, he doesn't seem inclined to part with it voluntarily – and I don't see any reason to order him to give it up yet". Trannak nodded, then Lazarus barked out "Training's over, you lot! We're off to welcome a Scarran mucky-muck who's supposed to be helping us out for a bit – sling your weapons and get over to the transit car NOW!" "Does this mean I get to keep my cannon, sir?" Troll asked hopefully, drawing a laugh from everyone else – Lazarus laughed briefly and replied "YES, Troll, it does – now stop gasbagging and MOVE YOUR ASS, SOLDIER!"

Troll jumped to attention, saluted smartly with a big grin on his face, shouted "SIR, YES SIR!" – and grimaced when he comes back down at the weight of his new gun. "Aaah…" he hissed "My wrist's killing me – I shouldn't have tried holding that thing one-handed – and my knees aren't far behind…". "Just get moving!" Ryalla snapped impatiently from beside him "We don't want to be late, and you're not as feeble as you make yourself out to be! So pick up the pace and double-time it over to the car NOW!" "No rest for the gunners…" Troll moaned briefly as Ryalla lost her patience and started bellowing in his ear all the way to the transit car, Shor running slongside her and urging her on – very much glad it wasn't him on the angry end of Ryalla's wrath this time.

"Good…" Captain Lazarus remakred drily as Koronna followed Troll into the transit car and called "All OK, Captain". "Very good, Sar-Major" he remarked idly, giving Koronna brief squeeze on her shoulder without thinking before sitting down – she smiled briefly and stood a little straighter before sitting down beside him, which the other humans all found very amusing (though even Troll had the sense not to show it). "Take us out" he added, after which Koronna got the car moving – and barked at Troll to stow his cannon properly as the clanking and clicking was annoying her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'd better get down there too, sir" Kran reminded Harrigan – who nodded and flicked his left hand twoard the staitcase. Hellbolt joined the two of them and got their car on its way as soon as they were all seated – Kran tapping a couple of extra buttons and ramping the speed up so that they overhauled the other transit car and reached the hammond side flight deck before the others did. "Come on, come on!" Kran growled as the other car turned up and the occupants walked out slowly "Our visitor can't wait all day – AND NEITHER CAN I! So everyone follow me in now – Captain Lazarus, if you'd come with me please…".

While assorted rumbles and grumbles came from some of the Scarrans and humans (with a good deal coming from Troll – though Ghost managed to find the energy to clip him around the ear and get him to shut up), Kran took the time to talk with his human counterpart – noticing that Trannak wasn't far away as well. Well, I suppose it's his training, Kran decided, then asked Lazarus "So how did everyone go? I take it by the number that no one's dead yet?" "Hah!" he replied, a slight wheeze coming along with it "Troll's stamina could be better, but apart from that it didn't go too badly. Out of my lot, Jane's probably doing the best – probably because back home she always reckoned she had something to prove becaause she's a woman".

Kran was a little surprised at that, saying "Why is that? Women aren't as common in the Bloodstars as in the other fighting arms, but we still have some – and all the major and minor powers have women in their militaries as far as I know". "We've got them in the military where I come from" Lazarus admitted as they walked out onto the flight deck "But only a very few in combat positions and even less of those in special forces – Jane's the first one we've had". Kran was a little surprised at the way these humans did things back on their planet, but decided that wasn't important as long as they started doing their share here.

"Councillor, I have their landing beacon" the comm officer reported on Shuljek's ship – then looked out of the bridge window to see the gigantic bulk of the Cry Havoc ahead of him. "Just as well that thing's on our side, Councillor" he replied, just a little edgy "If Captain Kran's on it, it has to be ours, yes?" "Don't you recognise the IFF code?" Hallith remarked a little caustically from the helm "It's the War Commander's personal ship!" "I know" the comm officer replied "But that prophecy wasn't that clearly written – we should just keep an open mind about this, hmm?"

"Hallith, take us in" Shuljek rumbled after a few microts "Carefully, too – I'm not sure how much leeway we'll have getting into their flight deck". After activating the close-tange sensors, Hallith brought their ship more slowly up to the flight deck doors and carefully slid it inside – calling "Gear down!" as soon as they passed over a solid deck.

"Drop the doors!" Harrigan commanded once he'd seen this had happened. Keyah immediately pressed two buttons in the observation lounge they were in, then called "Done!" and Kran immediately ordered everyone back out to the flight deck to meet their guests.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Over there!" commanded Shuljek, standing beside his wife at the helm "Since this huge craft was built by Scarrans, the nearest maintenance section should be there, and this ship could do with an overhaul to some of its systems. Plus it means that our host can still launch Strykers or other small craft if he needs to". Hallith's hands moved carefully over the throttles and manoevreing controls, setting their ship down as gently as she could beside Trannak's Raider, then powering down all nonessential systems one by one.

Shuljek immediately got onto the ship's PA system and announced "This is Councillor Shuljek on the bridge. Ship's crew are to stay on board, but my retinue should be ready for disembarking at the lower cargo bay doors within ten momens – I'll be coming down to meet them. Hallith, fetch Shakka and meet me with the troops – I have to get properly dressed to meet Captain Kran and the War Commander, if that's what he actually is, and find out what's going on". Hallith nodded and strode out of the bridge ahead of her husband and down to their quarters one deck below, while Shuljek headed two floors further down to the troop deck.

"COUNCILLOR ON DECK!" came the growl from the senior Sergeant, followed by Shuljek's sharp "As you were!" A male Scarran wearing the rank badges of a Lieutenant approached next, saluted, and reported "Since you gave no specific orders, sir, I'm getting everyone into armour and carrying sidearms and swords. The four squad heavies are complaining that they haven't been allowed their cannons, but there's nothing new there, sir". "They can bring them" Shuljek decided "If Captain Kran is right and this is the War Commander, we need to show him that we're ready to fight – so everyone's to be fully battle-ready. Which reminds me – get someone to get my armour and weapons prepared". "All ready, sir" the Lieutenant replied "I took the liberty of overhauling your gear myself as we were approaching, so it's all laid out in the armoury over there right now".

Shuljek smiled, slapping his Lieutenant on the shoulder and replying "You always were an above-average armourer, Lieutenant – so let's get this lot ready to move". The Lieutenant grinned and immediately proceeded to shout at eveyone within range of his voice, making the Councillor laugh as he walked into the armoury and strapped his armour on. "That's the way, Lieutenant…" he rumbled quietly "The old ways are the best ways…" as he reached for his battle gauntlets and slid each of them onto his arms and locked them onto his armour, then reached for his Viper and ammunition, putting each into its place and walking back out.

Twenty red-armoured Bloodstars stood ready, watching their Councillor walk back out just as ready for battle as they were, shouting out all manner of old royal war-cries. "Some things never change" Shakka said with a grin, stepping up on her father's right while Hallith did so on his left. Both wore the same coloured armour and battle gauntlets as he did. "I suppose not, daughter" he replied "But we have someone out there ready to receive us who, if Captain Kran is correct, is the returned War Commander – that is a turning point if ever there was one". "True enough there, father" Shakka replied as the three of them led the troops down to the lowering cargo ramp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're coming!" called Jane from her vantage point closest to the maintenance section where Shuljek's ship had touched down. Kran immediately started barking orders and forming everyone into a loose line of inspection – the sound of his voice carried into the Councillor's ship and made both him and his wife smile. When Shuljek saw his daughter grinning he smiled as well and said "You're right, Shakka – some things do not change – and that voice is one of them" before turning his head to one side and bellowing "MOVE OUT!" to his Lieutenant.

"Councillor!" Kran called happily, striding over to give Shuljek a salute "It is good to see you fighting fit again, sir. We-". "Captain…" Shuljek said just a little wearily "You, at least, have earned the right to use my actual name now and again – after all, had you not refused it, you would have my position". "Hah!" growled Kran, waving his right hand to one side to dismiss that suggestion "I have no patience for politicians and their intricate little games – put me in a Councillor's seat and robes and they'd be covered in the blood of at least one Councillor before we'dd got an arn into first session! That's why you are a Councillor and not me – I prefer the freedom to look my enemies in the eye, and kill them if I can".

Shuljek nodded, accepting his friend's words – knowing that there had been many times when he'd wished he could have used the gauntlets he was now wearing on several Councillors. But Captain Kran's right about one thing, I do have more patience than many Scarrans – now's another time where I'll need it. "Your call" Hallith says "Indicated that the War Commander was on board. The video feed was most interesting, but I prefer to see with my own eyes than on a screen – where is this man?" "Just as blunt and direct as your husband, I see" Kran replied, nodding and turning to call "Harrigan? War Commander Harrigan? Come here, please – there are people here you should meet".

Harrrigan strode over to Captain Kran, shrugging his swords into a more comfortable position on his shoulders and making sure his Viper was secure. Shakka grinned at the sight of the huge man coming towards them, whispering "He IS a fine-looking man, mother…mmmm-MMMM…". "Shakka!" Hallith replied with surprise, though as she remembered her own life at her daughter's age she supposed that she shouldn't be too surprised.

"I'm Harrigan" Harrigan announced, holding out his hand to Shuljek "The Captain here says you might be able to help us out – and you've brought a few friends with you, I see…". Shuljek shook Harrigan's huge hand, looking up slightly into his face, and replied "I am Councillor Shuljek of the Blood Hand Council, sir", leaving out the title of 'War Commander' until he was absolutely sure that this man was who Kran claimed him to be "These are the best of my personal guard, twenty veteran Bloodstar stormtroopers – ready to deploy at a microt's notice as you see". Harrigan looked the troops over , many of them looking back at him with interest and some nodding with respect back at him, then pointed to the two women standing with Shuljek and asked "Who are these?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuljek smiled widely and announced "My wife and daughter, sir – the two ladies I could be no more proud of! My wife Hallith…", Hallith smiled and bowed slightly, "…and my daughter Shakka – both who will be fighting beside me on the front lines". Harrigan raised one eyebrow curiously at Shakka, who looked back appraisingly at him – which made Harrigan smile sadly and say "I am already married, young lady – but my wife has been kidnapped. Which is why you're here – but we should head to somewhere more comfortable to hear the full tale". Shakka bowed her head in embarrassment and shame, replying more softly "Forgive me, War Commander – I should not have been..well, like I was…with a man already married. I apologise if I have given any offence".

"Don't worry about that" Harrigan replied, then turned to Hallith and said "Glad to meet you as well, ma'am – perhaps we should move to the galley? I am sure you're all hungry, and you need some time to relax before we get down to business". A growl of hunger from Shuljek's Lieutenant made Harrigan laugh a bit and call "A man after my own heart, I see. Let's head out to the transit car – if we all stand, there should be just enough room to fit everyone in".

"TROLL!" Kran shouted "GET A CAR UP HERE!" A short "On the way, Cap!" and five momens later and the promised car had arrived, and every one of Harrigan's people present and Shuljek's family and retinue squeezed in – there being barely enough room to breathe, let alone stand. The trip took just over five momens to reach the galley, and once they arrived everyone in the car was glad to get out.

"Grab a seat, everyone!" Harrigan replied "I doubt we'll be able to put on much right now for you, but I'll see what we have…". Moratha wandered out of the kitchen, then smiled when she saw Hallith standing there. The two of them greeted each other gladly and happily, Moratha saying "I have not seen you or your family for many monen now, Hallith – I see Shakka is here, but where is your son?" "He is stationed elsewhere, with another cell" Hallith replied, then the two of them walked back so Hallith could investigate the kitchen facilities.

"Don't worry about that!" Harrigan called out loudly "We'll not be meeting with the others here – we'll get something to eat planetside!" before turning to Kran and ordering him back to the bridge so he can keep looking for more arriving Councillors or senior military officers. Kran nodded and strode out of the galley after kissing his wife, then headed straight to the transit car and then to the bridge.

"So, tell me" Shuljek asked, staring at Harrigan over their table "Why have I been called here? Captain Kran says that you are the War Commander of our legends, but even he would not have put the call to arms out for no reason". "My wife has been bagged" Harrigan told him bluntly "Taken back to Scarran space for, what did she call it, a 'loyalty reassessment' – yes, that was it". "What species is your wife, if you don't mind me asking?" Shuljek's Lieutenant asked carefully "The prophecies gave a number of ways we could tell who the War Commander might be if he returned – and since you're not like us, this may give a clue".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scarran of course" Harrigan replied "Her name is Talannah, and she is the most amazing woman I have met – of any species", before proceeding to tell Shuljek and his family how he met Talannah – all of who were fascinated by the story until Harrigan mentioned that she used to be a Deadhead. "She is not any more" Harrigan told them all firmly "She is my Sub-Commander, second in authority under me, and I will get her back if I have to kill everyone between here and her prison cell personally!" Seeing the way Harrigan temper was manifesting, Shuljek nodded and asked him several other questions while his wife, Shakka, and all the others listened in.

Looking over at his wife, and then his Lieutenant, he asked "Well, then?" When both of them nodded, he said "They both believe you are who Captain Kran says you are – so that's good enough for me. I am honoured to see the War Commander return during my lifetime – and so are all these troops here with me". Shakka told him that they were all Bloodstar stormtroopers like Captain Kran, as she and Hallith were as well. "There'll be plenty of work for you coming up" Captain Lazarus remarked grimly "I can feel it in my water. Good to have you along". "My old CO, as it happpens" Harrigan replied, introducing him "Captain Lazarus, from my home planet" and then the rest of the humans. They seemed particularly interested to hear that Ghost was a sniper, and more so that Troll seemed attached to his plasma cannon. "That man's a squad heavy if ever I saw one – Rekketh's just the same, I'd swear he sleeps beside his cannon a night!" Shuljek's Lieutenant remarked with a laugh. Rekketh walked over to talk with Troll, and soon they were engaged in an animated discussion about the merits and flaws of the weapon Troll held.

The beep of the comm roused Kran hurriedly from a sound sleep. "Councillor Lorshella calling War Command" a strident female Scarran voice called "Please respond! Your IFF marks you as the ship we seek – please confirm!" "Councillor" Kran responded "I am Captain Kran. Councillor Shuljek is already aboard, and has brought his retinue with him – did you bring others with you, ma'am?" "I have three more Councillors" Lorshella replied primly "The others have pressing business and cannot appear in person – as is the case with most of our senior officers. Two of our cells have trouble with Terminator incursions at the moment, which must be dealt with promptly. As for troops, I have a full tactical platoon with me – though it remains to be seen as to whether I will release them to join this venture, as I have not seen this so-called War Commander of yours and need to verify that he is who you claim before I proceed".

Still the same cagey woman I remember, Kran growled to himself, but controlled himself enough to give landing instructions. "We're hard pressed right now, Councillor – so please just bring yourself and a small retinue. We've enough time for a quick meeting on the planet below before we go to war – so your troops can stay where they are for now". "Five momens" Lorshella replied, before discomming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kran wandered over to the nav desk to check the sensors – they registered what looked like a modified cargo freighter and two smaller craft. Could be Strykers, Kran mused as he tapped a few buttons to find out for sure, but considering that stealth seems to be the tactic of the day here, I'd think they'd be Raiders – those things turn up everywhere. "Target ID – 2 Raiders" confirmed the computer "Hull ID on large vessel suggests a freighter – energy signature suggests bigger engines, better sensors – and weapons emplacements". Kran looked at the smaller desk screen as these were overlaid on the picture of Lorshella's ship befor putting a call through to Harrigan.

"Sir" Kran announced "I have another Councillor on the way in. She brings three more Councillors with her, and seeks landing clearance". "Hmm…" Harrigan thought to himself for a microt or two "Just her, then – and two bodyguards if she's inclined to bring them. If she's got troops with her I want to see their CO so one of us can talk to him on the sly – maybe he'll commit his troops even without the Councillor's orders". Scant chance of that, Kran thought – but the officer may give us some clues to Councillor Lorshella's state of mind. Once he communicated Harrigan's orders to the Councillor, she nodded rather reluctantly and said she'd bring the troop commander and the senior sergeant with her.

"Time to move again, people!" Lazarus called out to everyone sitting in the galley "We've got another VIP inbound according to Captain Kran, so grab your gear and get into the transit cars – we want to provide an appropriate greeting for our next 'guests' and also stop them from poking their noses into things that don't concern them". His right hand flicked through the signal for Move out! before he headed out to the transit car, Koronna not far behind and Harrigan beside her.

"Councillor" the female nav officer announced on Lorshella's ship "I have their landing beacon – shall we proceed?" "Call the Raiders back to the flight deck first" she decided "They will probably need to refuel in any case, and with any luck we'll get a ride down to the surface for this meeting with our hosts aboard this ship – whoever they turn out to be". "You doubt Captain Kran's claim that the War Commander is on board?" her helm officer asked next, and Lorshella replied "Let's say I prefer to verify the evidence in person – despite Kran's good record, I want to see the one he speaks off with such glowing terms with my own eyes before I make any decisions whatsoever". The other two Councillors looked at Lorshella with thinly disguised expressions of scepticism, but said nothing for now.

This time everyone split between several cars so that congestion was eased – though it took longer to get everyone to the flight deck, everyone was in a much better mood when they arrived. "I'm reading an ID for one freighter on approach!" Keyah advised from the observation lounge console. "It's not as harmless as it looks" Kran replied, stomping in "There are four weapons emplacements, one at each corner, and a small flight deck as well – though we won't have to worry about that". He gave a few short hand signals, directing people to overwatch positions – once the recon specialist had explained these signals to Ghost, the two of them found good spots by the maintenance section and beside one of the Strykers on the deck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Councillor Lorshella had a little trouble convincing her fellow councillors to stay on board, but when she said "These people – whoever they are – may well be just a little edgy. So there's no need to add to any potential problems – I'll take a camera with me so you can all follow along, and my comm will be open so you can forward any questions you might have". The other councillors didn't like this all that much, but decided it waasn't worth pushing the isssue – yet.

Harrigan, with Councillor Shuljek, Hallith, and Shakka on his left and Captain Kran and Captain Lazarus on his right, walked right up to the freighter's hatch as it opened and stood there until Councillor Lorshella emerged with the two permitted to accompany her. "Councillor Shuljek" Lorshella said "I should have expected to see you here first. Though I am surprised that you are not back with the council attending to ongoing business with our military deployments". "I do not like spending long periods behind a desk, Lorshella!" Councillor Shuljek replied brusquely "I am a man of action as well as being a Bloodstar, and my family are of the same mind as me – as you can see since they are right here beside me".

Lorshella then turned her attention to Harrigan, looking him over carefully with slight murmurs and mutterings. Then she straightened up and said "I will listen to what you have to say – though I guarantee nothing at this stage. I must say that the other Councillors are not pleased at having to remain on board my ship, though". "Hard cheese" Lazarus replied, a little nastily "Though I suppose we might change our minds if they want to come out and pledge themselves and their troops to our mission right now – but I somehow doubt that'll happen". "And who…" Lorshella asked a litte more harshly "…are you? Talking like you did to a Councillor is not generally considered advisable". "I'm Captain Lazarus, Councillor" Lazarus replied, introducing himself and staring right into her eyes unflichingly "I'm an officer with more than ten of your cycles experience, including combat time, and don't take well to bureaucrats of any species".

"You have more of a Scarran's personality than I would have expected from one not of our species" Lorshella told him, restraining her anger at Lazarus' lack of manners and courtesy "But perhaps you would prefer to talk to my platoon officer and his sergeant – they are just behind me". Captain Lazarus growled a bit and nodded, not minding being dismissed, and walked off to intorduce himself and get down to business.

"So…" she asked Harrigan "When will we be getting to hear the purose of your summons? Though it may well be urgent to you, all of the Councillors have pressing matters to attend to in their own domains – both in everyday business and in Hierarchy attacks and subversion measures". "Councillor Lorshella is in charge of our Intelligence arm" Kran whispered to Harrigan – who nodded, saying "I suspected as much – she has that ferret-like look on her face I've come to recognise from intel weenies back home. Perhaps we can pump her for information even if she doesn't come with us, though".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kran had smothered the mystified expression fighting to get on his face and figured out the meaning of Harrigan's words, he nodded and replied "I hope so – anything she can tell us about where we're going may save lives and give us the edge we need".

"We're not going to fit everyone into a Stryker for the trip planetside, that's for sure" Harrigan muttered, then waved Tovak forward and asked "That assault lander we used on Earth still in working order?" "Should be" Tovak murmured "It's not like we've used it for anything since we got back, and since all the cargo's been emptied out there will be plenty of room for everyone". "Get a preflight check done" Harrigan ordered him "and get it started up NOW. We don't have any time to waste – and since we've probably got as much help as we're likely to get from official channels the sooner we get this over with the better I'll like it". Tovak beckoned Shor and Ryalla over and told them what was needed, and the three of them ran for the large lump that was the assault lander – five momens later, the preflight check was done and they headed up to the bridge. Once the external running lights started winking and the four cannon turrets panned briefly from side to side, Kran nodded with satisfaction and said "We're ready, Councillor – your fellows may come with us now, along with your platoon officer and sergeant. Each concillor can bring two bodyguard with them, but no more – it's best to keep this meeting as low-key as possible to avert unwanted Hierarchy attention".

Lorshella snickered nastily at Kran's words and added "Which is all of it as far as I'm concerned, Captain". She communicated the change in plans to the other Councillors who quickly emerged from the freighter and looked with suspicion at the troops around them – especially those of non-Scarran origin (though they gave semi-polite nods to Keyah, since they were familiar with Kalish), until Lazarus and the two Scarran soldiers came forward and Harrigan called "Let's go – our carriage awaits. Not exactly first-class, but it'll have to do". The Councillors didn't seeem to mind much – the expressions on some suggesting that they'd had to make do with worse before and those of the two who arrived on the Raiders positively glad they'd have some legroom – and walked on board to seat themselves in the troop seats along the sides of the large drop bay.

Kran nodded to Lazarus, who hit the button to close the ramp – after it had whined its way to the fully closed position and locked itself down, Lazarus strapped himself down and Kran commed Tovak on the bridge to announce "All OK – the ramp's locked up properly and everyone's strapped in, though it looks like our recon specialist and Ghost have decided to stay behind". Harrigan grinned at that, and Tovak replied "Not such a bad idea really, Captain – someone needs to watch that freighter, and those two are as good as any we have for that task". "Get us off the deck and down to the planet, then" Kran told him "We'll have all the small talk and double-speak we can stomach down there".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodding at Hellbolt, he activated the flight deck doors remotely – just in time, as the lander was already heading towards them at a speed that Tovak considered rather unsafe in a confined space. But moods eased once they reached open space and Hellbolt turned them onto a direct course with the spaceport below.

"No ion storms reported for the next few arns" Ryalla told Hellbolt from the comm console "We'll be safe as long as we don't stay too long ". Hellbolt ordered Shor to make contact with traffic control and get them a blast pit assigned to them, and perhaps ten momens later Shor got back with "Pit twenty four, Hellbolt" and set the beacon frequency into the navicomp under Ryalla's careful scrutiny – after which he grinned at her and said "No problem, love". "Just keep your eyes and mind on the job, trainee" she snapped back, though her slight smile let Shor know she wasn't that angry with him.

"Good" Hellbolt replied as he directed the lander in accordance with the directions now displayed on the HUD "I was beginning to think we'd have to force our way in. We were barely ten momens out of the spaceport when they called back". Shor just shrugged, while Ryalla growled a bit and told Harrigan of this latest development.

Maybe five more momens later, Hellbolt called "Gear down, Shor" and set the assault lander surprisingly gently on the ground. "All out!" he ordered Shor and Ryalla, unstrapping himself and powering down all but the essential systems for the duration of their stay. The three of they ran down the stairs to the drop bay – as soon as Lazarus saw them coming, he got up and lowered the ramp so everyone could leave.

"I'd have loved to see how some of these Councillors handle a combat drop" Lorshella's senior sergeant told Lazarus with a snicker "We'd have some fun then, I'm telling you – and it'd do the rest of us good to keep in practice as well". "No argument from me, sergeant" Lazarus replied with a laugh of his own, before adding "Better make sure your officer knows what's happening and stays close to Captain Kran – since he's the only one who knows where he's going here". "Follow me" Kran called out to everyone "We're heading to a large hostelry on Market Street – it's not far from here, so we can walk. If anyone sees a sign saying 'Liina's Night-Stay', then tell us – that's the place we want".

The Scarran ship with Talannah on board was making considerable progress towards its destination – the nav officer estimated that it would take just a few more days at maximum speed. "Just as well" the Captain replied "I'm looking forward to getting our food stocks resupplied and our ship overhauled – not to mention feeling a real planet under my feet again". "Seraaka IV's a real hole, sir" his flight engineer replied disparigingly "Nothing but stinking water, stunted trees and bushes, and desert on the outside – and equally dull surroundings and people inside the base". "Be glad we'll be allowed off the ship at all there, all of you" the Captain replied sharply "That's not always allowed at these trials – security's almost always at paranoid levels. So just keep quiet unless you want the local garrison to hold everyone up while they use every scanning method they've got on each of you and explore every regulation and subclause before they let us in".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the troop deck, a room had been set aside and secured for Talannah's transportation. She wasn't grouching too much, even though they'd finally taken her weapons away, as there was a few ration packs available and water was freely available. I hope you are not far behind me, my husband, she thought to herself as she munched her way through another bland ration pack, as my time will be short once we arrive and the trial proceedings are set in motion – I will be lucky to get a weeken for you to catch up with me. But she smiled with the thought of seeing Harrigan again, her belief in his coming to retrieve her as ironclad as it could be under her rather strained cirumstances, and laid back on the bed to get as much sleep as she could.

The proprietor herself was behind the counter at Liina's Night-Stay as Harrigan's people and the Councillors were marching down the street – the sight of a large party of Scarrans, accompanied by Harrigan and his people, was causing people to stay well clear and attracting a few wary looks for the local security troops as they passed. Business is not going as well as I'd hoped for this time in the cycle, she knew – barely a third of the rooms were occupied and many of the customers that were here ate out.

When the door opened, she was relieved at the though that more customers were arriving – but that quickly changed to paranoia when she saw that almost all of the new arrivals were Scarran, and that every one of them, Scarran or not, was well-armed. She cringed when the huge one at the head of the gathering shouted "OUT!" at her few customers sitting in the common area "THIS 'ERE'S A HIGH-LEVEL NEGOTIATION – AND TOP SECRET! SO BEAT IT!" and laid one hand on the comm to call security while watching a couple of the bigger men tried to dispute Harrigan's orders - but when he let off a screeching howl, everyone in the room clapped their hands over their ears and all the customers left for their rooms or the street outside as fast as they could.

"I don't want trouble, sir" Liina told Harrigan apprehensively "but business isn't so good and your…friends…are scaring off the customers I do have". Harrigan grinned and laid one hand on her shoulder, replying "Don't you worry – there's twenty nine very hungry people here, so if you'd get your cook making something filling and just keep it coming, we'll all be happy". Kran clarified Harrigan's order, asking for keedva, morlian arachnid, and grolak with shokran rings for everyone present – once Liina had headed back into the kitchen, Lorshella set up a number of holoprojectors on a large table while everyone clustered around so they could see, pulling in as many available chairs as they could.

"A few Councillors and officers requested teleconference contact" she explained as she set up the projectors and a military comm system, her sergeant ripping a public communit off the wall so that they could access the planetary system directly. Tovak watched as she connected the equipment to the local power grid – when the self-test he ran came back positive he nodded to the Councillor, who spent afew momens polling those who were attending this way. "We're ready" one old Scarran said "And to be quite frank I'm not sure I believe all this plok I've heard. I have enough problems to deal with without diluting my troop strength on fool's errands, so this will have to be good before I commit to anything".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kran looked about to lose his temper, but Shuljek whispered "He's always like that, the crusty little fekkik. His speciality is logistics and supply, and I'd swear I haven't heard him commit to anything without a form filled out in triplicate and signed by at least three other Councillors at the end of each page. Just try to keep calm – you never know, he might come round". Kran's spit of disgust showed how likely he thought that that would happen, then both him and Shuljek turned to face Harrigan as he started to give his address.

"Right, here's how it goes" he started without preamble "I've got no time for mucking around, so I'll get straight to the point – my wife has beeen kidnapped by some Hierarchy witch-hunting team and I'm going to get her back. But since I'm a little short on manpower, I'm asking all of you to contribute troops to this mission – anything you can reasonably spare". "You want us to risk our personnel…" once of the holoprojected Councillors asked "to rescue someone who is of dubious value at best to the Blood Hand? What, I ask, is in it for us?"

"Captain Kran…" Lazarus asked, gritting his teeth "Is there likely to be any of their people held prisoner at our destination? More than one, maybe?" Though Kran hadn't been around Lazarus for long, he did recognise someone who was about to explode, so he smiled thinly and added "Considerably more than one, I suspect – many of the Hand have met their fate in trials such as these". "We'll get as many of them out as we can, then" Harrigan decided "Just to show we're good neighbours to all you people – and give you a stake in this situation as well. So how about it?"

Another Councillor spoke up "First, I'd like to settle whether this man actually has any authority to ask us to do anything for him at all! Captain Kran is an officer in good standing, but I'm going to need more than his word before I send him any of my people…". The next arn and a half degenerated into a snarl of pedantic arguing and snarled accusations and counter-accusations as each Councillor tried to advance their own position and press their point of view on everyone else. Councillor Shuljek had some limited success at mediating, but even his patience was rapidly eroding – and when Lazarus brought the discussion to a head by asking the Councillors to vote on whether they thought Harrigan was the War Commander of their legends and therefore had the authority to command the Blood Hand's troops, a fist fight almost broke out – though it stopped smartly when Harrigan let off another ear-splitting screech and thumped one of Lorshella's guest Councillors across the room and up against the wall, which got everyone outside the unit staring at him in surprise.

"QUIET!" Harrigan yelled "ALL OF YOU! MY WIFE'S LIFE IS IN DANGER AND I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS BULLSHIT! SO I'M CALLING THIS ON THE TABLE – EITHER YOU BELIEVE I AM WHO CAPTAIN KRAN SAYS I AM, OR YOU CAN FRELL OFF BACK TO WHATEVER HOLE YOU WERE HIDING IN BEFORE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other end of one of the holoprojections, a Scarran male in the uniform of a dreadnaught Captain conferred with his first officer. "That man is familiar" he rumbled softly, sitting in his command chair "When we were at the Project base, before we came here, I saw someone I believe to be this man there – as I expect you did as well". The first officer thought for a momen or two, watching the shouting and wrangling on their holoprojector, then replied "I believe so, sir – he was the one at that obstacle course, the one from Nexus One. He's come far from then, and in such a short time too. I have heard a little of this Captain Kran with him – he is one of the most decorated and accomplished officers in the entire Blood Hand. If he believes in this man, I think we should as well – and perhaps we will receive more proof as we go".

"Right, you lot!" Lazarus barked at them all "I've had it with you lot! We'll do this by the numbers – each of you state your name and postion, then say if you're going to stand with us or slink back to your holes. OK, speak up!" "Councillor Shuljek, infantry command" Shuljek growled "Aye". "Councillor Nesika, naval command" that councillor announced "Nay". One by one, the other officers and councillors spoke, calling 'Nay' or abstaining, shaking their heads and discomming – which got Kran to give everyone remaining another earful in true drill-instructor style. "Right!" he barked harshly "There's only three of you lot left in, including those here with me. Are you going to stand with us or not? If needs must, I will stand by my War Commander as the Lord Chamberlain stood by his King in his time of need, and face down all enemies with my team and the War Commander's human friends. They stand with us, willing to help people not even of their own species – why won't you help your own people in those death cells? Afraid, maybe?"

"Captain Kran, that is going too far" Lorshella snapped "These Councillors have a lot to worry about closer to home – asking them to send troops so far away from their own territory is quite a risk for them". "I can understand that for those of them actually under Hierarchy attack" Shuljek interrupted "But the others are too concerned with expanding their influence to look at the bigger picture here – it's not just the War Commander's wife, or our own people held by the Hierarchy, who are at risk here – it is the distinct chance at missing the biggest turning point in recent Scarran history. A new War Commander has come to us, and we should show some faith in him so he will do the same for us when we need him as well".

Councillor Lorshella thought hard for several momens, checking her PDA and the datastores on her ship in orbit, before saying "Councillor Lorshella, intelligence command – Nay". While Kran and the others groaned, she added "While I cannot commit myself to this, I will allow my officers the chance to decide for themselves if they wish to join you – if they do, then they may go". "In truth, Councillor" Harrigan said more thankfully "That's more than I'd expected of you – thank you". "Don't thank me yet, War Commander" Lorshella replied "My officers have not committed themselves yet".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Councillor Lorshella's platoon commander conferred with his sergeant rapidly over a quarter-arn – finally announcing "I can't commit my whole platoon – but the sergeant here's offered to bring a squad with him. I'm sorry, but the safety of the Councillor is my primary concern, sirs – I cannot relax my vigilance in that area". "Glad to have you with us, sergeant" Lazarus told that individual "At least someone's coming along with us – even if not as many as we'd like".

"Captain Kran" Harrigan asked "Is there anything else we can do, or other allies we can call on?" But before Kran could reply, Harrigan held his head in his hands, shaking a little – "Vision…" he whispered "I'm….seeing things again…".

Two male Scarrans were standing out on some battlefield Harrigan didn't recognise, but he did recognise the two men – they were the King and the War Commander. "The enemy is pushing hard on these two fronts" the Kind told his War Commander "We cannot permit them to take those areas or we'll be cut off from the spaceport and any chances of resupply will disappear". "Then allow me to call to arms all of the local populace still loyal to you, my King – every Scarran who can hold a weapon. Every one of them would fight to their last breath for you – let them prove it! It may prove just enough to hold on until reinforcements arrive, sire".

"Do it" the King decided immediately, laying a hand on the War Commander's shoulder "Give the call to arms, announce that the King requires all loyal citizens to report for military duty immediately to their nearest assembly point". The War Commander bowed, then said "As you command", before Harrigan's mind cleared an he saw the others clustering around him.

"Harrigan?" Lazarus called, tapping him on his head a few times – Koronna just behind him "You back with us yet? You'll be no good to your wife if your mind's off playing with the fairies, old son – get with the program, now!" "I'm not gone yet, Captain" Harrigan replied cheerfully and thankfully, turning to look at Kran – who had arrived at the same conclusion.

"Captain Kran!" Harrigan ordered him "Announce a general call to arms to all members of the Blood Hand – and I mean everyone! Deep-cover agents, old troopers no longer on active duty, janitors and kitchen staff, Councillor's grannies, everyone we can reach!" Kran laughed heartily, heart singing - the old time have come back, a War Commander is really with us in spirit now as well as in fact!

"Excuse me?" the dreadnaught's first officer asked "But we have not been asked if we wish to add our strength to this campaign". "I thought you'd side with the Councillor from naval command" Shuljek replied in surprise, but the dreadnaught's Captain reappeared and said "Zarithak, Captain of the dreadnaught 'Sunbuster' – Aye" with more pride than either his first officer or any of those present at Liina's expected.

While they were all thinking on the impact of Captain Zarithak's statement, Liina and her kithcen staff started bringing in the food – which was wolfed down by all those present almost as soon as the plates touched the table. They are more polite than most of the few Scarrans I usually get in here, Liina said to herself – I wonder what they are up to?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in the conference, Councillor Shuljek allowed a smile to cross his face. This Captain may well have turned the tables in our favour at last, he thought, and proceeded to thank him as much as he could. "We thank you for deciding to commit yourself, your troops, and your ship to our cause, Captain – we are in grave need of reinforcements, as I'm sure you know". "I am new to the Blood Hand, Councillor" Zarithak replied, letting his breath out with a sigh "Due entirely to the unceasing efforts of my first officer, whom you know. But I feel that those crew who decided to remain with me need to prove that we really are whole-heartedly with you and yours – that many of the Councillors do not trust us, and consider us a risk best avoided. This is not only what I believe to be the correct course of action, Councillor, but it will also help assure the future of me, my people, and my ship – maybe then the others will come around". "They will, Captain" Shuljek replied gruffly "Even if they're only wary of me having the most influence of the Captain of the only capital ship in the Hand and everyone on it".

Captain Zarithak settled back in his chair and laughed before saying "Ah, the cut and thrust of Scarran politics never really changes, does it? It was like that in the Hierarchy and it appears to be like that here as well". "Not quite to the same degree, Captain" Councillor Shuljek reminded him more cautiously "But perhaps a little more than can be good for us, that's true. I suppose it's just something in every Scarran that does that". "Enough of the chit-chat" Harrigan interrupted "If you're coming with us, we'll need to know where to meet up with you – and your IFF code, so my duty gunner doesn't blast you to pieces". Since Hellbolt was close by, he had a short conference with Captain Zarithak's nav officer – advising him of their course and requesting a meeting point. Though Hellbolt managed to persuade him against a couple of choices, they eventually settled on a system just inside Scarran –controlled space. "They want to meet up with us at Che'naia, War Commander" Hellbolt told him a little uneasily "Which – as long as we don't actually land – might well be safe".

"Why the paranoia?" Harrigan asked, so Hellbolt replied "It's a Charrid world, sir – and a festering hole even by their low standards. Slave-labour factories, trade in all manner of legal and illegal goods – and people, you name it – it's there". "Military presence?" Harrigan asked next, to which Kran replied "There's a garrison on the ground – mostly Charrid, but a smaller Scarran detachment as well – but there's rarely a ship stationed there. If we were meeting at Miclatze we'd have a lot more to worry about-". "I managed to persuade them against that option" Hellbolt interrupted with relief "Though I think the nav officer didn't think that much of meeting there either".

"Councillors" Harrigan announced "Thank you for your attendance – if not for your lack of help. This meeting is now over – so can someone please drag their recumbent comrade out with them after we've eaten, please?" Everyone present piled into as much food as Liina and her staff could provide for the next arn, and once Shuljek had paid the bill (along with a large tip to ensure silence) eveyone left the night-stay and returned to the assault lander for the trip back to the Cry Havoc – and then into Scarran space.


	28. Chapter 27 : Into the belly of the beast

Chapter 27 : Into the belly of the beast…

The trip back to the Cry Havoc took about twenty five momens and was quiet and uneventful for all concerned – the Councillors were thinking about issues back in their territories and areas of influence (as well as how to turn the situation they were currently in to their advantage), while all the Irregulars were in one way or another thinking about their upcoming mission into Scarran space and how they could come through it alive.

Hellbolt stood beside Shor at the pilot's console and talked him through piloting the lander back up to the Cry Havoc again – and although there were a few minor wobbles taking off, Hellbolt was quite pleased with how quickly Shor picked up the vagaries of piloting the larger craft. This one has a talent for piloting, he told himself, that I can refine with training into an above-average pilot and comrade – and both he and Ryalla have already seen at least some combat on Earth.

Once the assault lander had touched down back in its landing spot, Captain Lazarus commed Ghoost out on the flight desk and asked "Sitrep?" "Nothing to report, Captain" Ghost replied "All rather boring, really – though admittedly a few people did briefly stick their heads out of Councillor Lorshella's freighter to look around. But no-one actually got out". Captain Kran commed the recon specialist as well, who told him much the same thing in his own words – once the two Captains had shared their information, Captain Kran announced "We're back on board the Cry Havoc now. Any Councillors who don't want to stay and fight with us are now free to return to their own ships and leave. Any Councillors and soldiers who decide to stay will be assigned quarters for the trip ahead of us and will accompany our own troops on the training regimen for the remainder of the trip ahead of us. That will be all".

The Councillors nodded politely to Harrigan and Kran as they left the assault lander and headed back to Councillor Lorshella's ship a little further along the flight deck – none of them saying a single thing, and their faces giving no clue as to their inner thoughts that Harrigan could discern either. "Can't see much, either" Kran added when Harrigan looked at him "Though I'd guess that most of them are relieved to be getting back to Scarran space and their own territories. I should have known better than to expect assistance from them". "We had to try anyway" Harrigan replied, shrugging his shoulders "I'd assumed beforehand that the bulk of the Hand's forces would be committed elsewhere and would not be able to assist, but I did hope we'd get something – thankfully that tactical squad of Councillor Lorshella's is staying, and Councillor Shuljek brought his family and personal retinue with him".

"Your command is growing already, Captain" Harrigan joked as they watched Lorshella's ship prepping for takeoff – Kran just laughed and replied "Councillor Shuljek's troops will remain under his command, not mine – and remember that your human Captain has that tactical squad to get acquainted with".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, yes" Harrigan agreed "But all that will really require is for them to get used to the idea of taking orders from a non-Scarran – once they see that the humans trust him implicitly with their lives, and especially if they are told of the events surrounding the extraction from the North Korean base on Earth, they should accept his command for the duration of this mission". "Let's hope so" Kran replied a little warily, and Harrigan added "We've got enough problems ahead of us without having any leadership tussles and challenges here – I'm grateful that Concillor Lorshella let them stay, but I won't stand for them holding us over a barrel about it". Once Kran had deciphered the meaning of Harrigan's expression, he nodded and accompanied him as he walked over to where that squad was standing on the deck while their sergeant scanned the area and tried to gauge what Harrigan's people were like.

"Sergeant…" Harrigan prompted the Scarran squad commander, trying to get his name. "Leurik, War Commander" the sergeant replied, standing to attention "Senior Sergeant Leurik. This is my squad, all veterans of both regular combat missions and intelligence-gathering missions for Councillor Lorshella. We won't fail you". Various growls and calls along the lines of "That's right!", "Frellin' right, sarge!", "Not in a million cycles!" came back from the squad members before their sergeant barked at them to quieten down, after which he tured to Harrigan and asked "So is this my immediate superior officer you have with you, War Commander? I have heard of Captain Kran before, and although he's very good at what he does, he is Bloodstar command – we are tactical troops". "The Captain's better at subtlety than he might appear to be, Sergeant Leurik" Harrigan replied, directing him away from his recent landing spot and over to the four humans "But you are right in thinking that he will not be your CO – that job goes to Captain Lazarus. CAPTAIN LAZARUS – GOT SOME NEW PEOPLE FOR YA! MAKE 'EM FEEL AT HOME!"

Lazarus got up from the Stryker's landing pad he was sitting on, and gestured for Ghost, Troll, and Jane to follow on behind him. Leurik was surprised to say in the least when someone who his eyes were telling him was Sebacean marched over to stand beside Harrigan with several similar-looking people and announced "I'm Captain Lazarus, sergeant, and you'll be under my command for the rest of this mission. With me are Troll – squad heavy, Ghost – sniper, and Jane – scout". "You're putting a Sebacean in command over my squad?" Leurik asked Harrigan disbelievingly "While you are the War Commander and can assign us to whoever you please, this will he hard for my people to accept".

Lazarus stalked over to Leurik, stared just a dench or two up into his face and barked "DOWN HERE, SERGEANT!" before giving him a light slap around the cheek and repeating himself. "I am your CAPTAIN while you're with us, and you'll DAMN WELL act like it! We won't hesitate to put our own lives on the line for you, so why are you whinging over inconsequntial matters that don't affect the job at hand, hmmm?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leurik growled nastily and cleched his fists, and for a few microts quite a number of people thought a small war would break out right there on the flight deck. Kran was just about to signal Skirmish formation! to all of Harrigan's people and Shuljek's retinue when Leurik laughed out loud and slapped Lazarus on the shoulder, shaking him but doing no real damage, before saying "You have more of the personality of a Scarran then might be apparent to the eye, Captain – whatever species you might be! Good – at least I know you aren't some snivelling fekk-face and are willing to share the risks with those under your command".

Leurik and his squad looked closely at the humans, ignoring Jane for the most part but looking with some interest at Troll (Troll thought this was due to the fact he was still carrying the cannon he'd got hold of) and the most interest at Ghost and the rifle he was carrying. "A sniper, hmm?" one of the members of Leurik's squad murmured, looking more closely "The only snipers I've met seem to be slightly strange individuals and not at ease socialising with people – and I always got the impression that they were looking at me as if they were seeing me through crosshairs".

"Only on the job" Ghost replied to the Scarran, who stood a couple of hentae taller than him "It keeps me and my people alive. I may not be the life of the party like Troll there – he's the one with that funny-looking cannon you passed not so long ago – but I can hold up my social obligations as well". The two female Scarrans in Leurik's squad laughed at that, muttering among themselves briefly at the prospect of being seen in public with him until Leurik stared at them and they quietened down. "Well, then" Leurik said as the other calmed down and the mood returned to a more relaxed one "That takes care of you Sebaceans..". "Humans, Sergeant – humans. Not Sebaceans. I can see how you might make that mistake, but humans is what we are. Before that one behind you looks at me like that any more, the differences are all internal – at least that's what I've been told".

"Our combat medic – Lotha" Leurik explained "While we haven't got a sniper with us, she's also the best shot I've got. No demolition techs, either – there hasn't been any with us since I took command of the squad". "We got some good ones, don't you worry, sarge!" Troll replied with a grin "The Captain here's great at blowing stuff up, and there's a Scarran woman around here who's almost as good as the Cap as well. You can't miss her, she's as big as a house. Don't know any of the Councillor's guys well enough to know if there's demo people there – might be, though". "Her NAME, Troll…" Lazarus replied irritably "Is Koronna – and she might well be better than me, as a matter of fact".

Councillor Shuljek walked over to the little group, and Leurik barked "Councillor on deck!" – at which his squad snapped to attention. "As you were" Shuljek ordered them "This is a combat situation – we can dispense with the formalities. As for your question about demoliton experts, I do have one, though he does have a particular fascination with incendiaries that occasionally needs watching – STURK, GET OVER HERE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scarran thus named jogged over with a grin on his face and announced "I'm Sturk – demo expert, specialising in all things that burn, scorch, or fry to little black crispy bits". "I've heard of you…" Leurik replied "While you're certainly good at your job, what I want to know is if you can move quietely and not let the whole neighbourhood know we're around?" "Oh, yes" Sturk replied, grin getting bigger "I can sneak in close and set fire to things and blow them up too – I guarantee it! Blowing things up and burning 'em down – frell, I love demo!"

"He fits the typical demolition expert's personality profile, sergeant – that I do know" Lotha told Leurik with a gruff laugh "That's speaking as a medic and from long experience in the Hand. Let's just hope his skill is as good as his mouth". Lazarus looked over his shoulder, found Koronna, and waved her over – while Lotha wasn't small, even she looked amazed at Koronna's enormous size and obvious strength as well as less obvious stealth as she came to a stop beside Lazarus in the position usually occupied by the XO. "Ser..sergeant-major Koronna" Koronna announced, as she remembered the rank Harrigan assigned to her. "Senior enlisted troop aboard" Lazarus explained "And easily my equal in demolition – if not my superior". Koronna smiled a little at Lazarus' praise of her, her heart lifting slightly at his words, then added "Master rating in demolition, held for fifteen cycles". "I've seen how good she is, sergeant" Lazarus said after that "We had to deal with a problem back on my home world – without Koronna's help, none of us would be here". Leurik saw the way her eyes flicked briefly towards the Captain, but didn't comment – though he did let a quick smirk spread across his face.

"Snipers?" Leurik asked next "They may well be the most eccentric soldiers in the entire military universe, but we'll need more than that hoo-man – however good he might be". Leurik barely heard the whisper of footsteps before the recon specialist was at his side, saying "I am a sniper, sergeant – it is my primary speciality. The human is good, sergeant Leurik, but I am still better – as you may see in the field". "And quiet as well" Leurik added with approval "Well, this is looking better – maybe this mission won't be such a…". He added a Scarran word that Lazarus' translator microbes couldn't catch, but which made Harrigan and the Scarrans laugh. "It doesn't translate exactly, Cap" Harrigan whispered in Lazarus' ear "But a human military equivalent would be 'goatfuck'". Lazarus just snorted and said "He's a sergeant, Harrigan – I should have guessed it would be something like that".

Something seems familiar about that Scarran sniper… Leurik thought as he watched the recon specialist head back to where he came from. While carrying a pistol isn't so unusual for snipers, those two shortswords in his boots certainly are…but he put his questions behind him as Harrigan told Koronna to get Leurik's squad to their quarters. "Captain Kran" Harrigan added once Koronna had led that squad away "Now would be a good time to get the call to arms sent. We've got a few arns at best before we have to leave here, and maybe a few at Che'naia to get our bearings, so the meetup opportunities aren't great – but let's see what we can dig up anyway. Call Crichton on Moya as well – though you'd better get Keyah to do that for you".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kran immediately ran out of the flight deck and over to the transit stop, Keyah running along behind him – once Koronna's car had left, he summoned another and headed in the other direction and up to the bridge as soon as Keyah had flopped onto her seat. "Why do you need me, anyway?" Keyah asked "The people of your group will not listen to me – so why am I here?" "The War Commander wants the human Crichton to be commed as well" Kran explained "and he and his crew do not hold a favourable opinion of Scarrans. But since they do have a Kalish with them, he probably thought you would be able to get a more favourable outcome from them and may be able to convice them to assist us once more". "Not an unreasonable asssumption" Keyah replied, her curiosity piqued by the prospect of seeing another Kalish – even if only on a comm screen "Scarrans are not always greeted with acceptance and interest – by my own people, especially".

Kran knew exactly why that was and did not miss the implication either – though he knew that life for those Kalish living alongside the Hand was certainly better, it was not always without incident, though thankfully these were quickly resolved. "So how long will it take for you to send this call to arms, Captain?" Keyah asked "A few momens? An arn? A full solar day?" Kran snickered at Keyah's impatience and eagerness to talk to another Kalish, then thought a little and replied "It should not take long, Keyah – all I need to do is compose the message, then compress it for burst-transmission to our nearest outpost, and everything else will take care of itself. It would help if…". "Yes?" Harrigan announced from where he'd just appeared at the second bridge staircase by the engineering console "I DID have that vision, Captain – I do know that traditionally the War Commander gave that call to arms himself. It'll help my credibility if you're there too, though – so don't be going anywhere".

While Harrigan shoehorned himself into the comm desk chair (it was a fairly tight fit, more so than the command chair), Kran stood beside him and waitied for him to get ready. Once Harrigan was seated, Kran took a half-momen to connect his scrambler and search for an active Blood Hand covert network node – and to his surprise found one not too far away, spatially speaking, somewhere on Riaanond. "We are ready for transmission, War Commander" Kran reported with a proud grin "We have a network node close by that is active and ready to retransmit the message to all active agents and cell commands. If you wish me to guide you in the traditional call, sir…". Harrigan smiled a little for the first time in a few days, then nodded and said "Stay close and whisper it to me, then – my ears are more sensitive than this microphone, so I'll hear you and the computer here won't".

Over the next half-arn, Kran and Harrigan ran over several options for the message, trying to decide which would have the most immediate and effective impact on the hearts and minds of those who would be viewing and hearing it. "Not a bad effort, I think" Kran decided eventually, to which Harrigan added "It's as good as we're likely to get it, Captain – to be honest, I wish we could have got Captain Lazarus to do this, since despite that fact he can't stand diplomacy he's quite good at psy-ops like this. But the old ways say the War Commander himself or the King makes the call – and since there's no king I get to do it". Harrigan turned to Keyah after that and said "Your turn next, Keyah – Kran and I will head off to take care of more training, while you try every trick you know to get as many of Crichton and his crew to commit themselves to us".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will try my best, War Commander" Keyah replied "But I can give no guarantee that any of them will assist us again as they did at Ithlin. They may not wish to do so, or they may have problems of their own to deal with". "Try, though" Harrigan told her "Give it your best shot. That crew may not all be trained soldiers but they have a habit of getting out of tricky situations with their skins intact that will definitely prove useful".

Once the two men had walked off down the stairs and away from the bridge, Keyah reviewed what little she knew of Crichton and the rest of Moya's crew. It wasn't much, she was well aware – I had, after all, joined with these people after much of their time with the human Crichton was over – but the War Commander has placed considerable trust in me, so I should do everything I can to show that trust is justified. So she hunted through the databanks of known friendly ships for the hyperwave contact details for the Leviathan called Moya, and punched in its code as soon as she found it.

On Riaanond, in a small, secluded, and well-camouflaged building out on the edge of the forest colonies, several Scarrans wearing the green of the Skulker Corps were maintaining their equipment and making the usual habitually wary patrol of the immediate area. They knew the locals would not give them any trouble unless they themselves were attacked, but they didn't get the important post they were in by being complacent – so they patrolled anyway, to keep their skills sharp. When the network node main terminal started bleeping at them out of the blue, the squad's combat tech was so surprised he dropped his tea on the floor before bellowing "INCOMING TRANSMISSION, YOU LOT!" and sticking his head out of the door way to make sure everyone was coming.

Their leader, a Superior Infiltrator Second Class of twenty cycles experience, immediately strode over to the tech – who was now back at the console. "What do we have?" he muttered "Information request? Transfer of personnel? Strike orders?" The combat tech looked at the transmission packet and decrypted it – then could barely believe his eyes, saying "Call to arms, sir – if this is to be believed, direct from the War Commander's own warship!" "Despite that being good news" the leader replied warily "I will need to verify this. Do we have even a slightest trace on the caller's origin?" The tech checked the packet header again and announced "Barter Moon, sir – not far from here, barely two days travel in fact. From a ship in high orbit". "Call that ship and get me put through to its Captain or most senior officer available" the leader ordered "Since no one's HEARD a real call to arms for many generations, I need to check a few things to make sure this is real and not a Hierarchy probe designed to make us reveal our presence. Meanwhile, bring the main node retransmitter up to standby – just in case it is real. Get our Strykers ready to move as well – in case it's not".

"Coming right up" the tech replied, getting to work – he knew the Strykers were ready anyway, a minor walkround and systems check would be all that was needed there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keyah was just about to send the call to Moya when her main console started bleeping, indicating an incoming transmission. "What is it now?" Keyah grumbled to herself, putting the call to Moya on hold and putting the other transmission through.

"Yes!" she snapped "This is the ESV Cry Havoc – what business do you have with us?" "A transmission was sent to us" the senior Skulker at the retransmitter stated, pointedly ignoring Keyah's ire "From your location – for retransmission over our network. Since it is unusual in content, I wish to verify its origins before I pass it on as requested. Put me through to someone who can assist me in this". After a few choice Kalish swearwords, Keyah got in the internal comm to Captain Kran, who was indulging in his favourite training method and leading a run.

"Captain, Keyah here" she announced "Whoever you sent that transmission to does not believe it is real – and has just called US to verify it. Since I doubt he would take my word for it, you are the one with the authority to …re-educate… the caller – and I would prefer it if you did something fast, so I can contact this Crichton". Keyah smiled a little at the sounds of huffing and puffing Scarrans in the background, and a few strained groans from the humans as well, while Kran thought a bit – eventually replying "This lot should get cleaned up anyway – the run's almost over" before barking a few hasty orders at everyone, then returning to the comm to add "So I'll bring the War Commander up to sort this out properly". "Copy that" Keyah replied, both surprised and pleased that Kran would respond to anything she asked, even after the few weeken that she'd been with the Irregulars, then sat back to wait.

"Back to quarters, you smelly lot" Kran barked at the Irregulars and such guests as were with them on the run "And get yourselves cleaned up. War Commander, a quick word please…". When Harrigan walked over with a questioning look on his face, Kran explained the situation to him in a few short words, which got a short screech in response. "Right!" he growled "The clock is ticking here, and I'm not in the mood to wait a microt longer than I have to in order to get Talannah back here with us. Let's get this sorted out NOW – and hopefully we'll get a few reinforcements out of this". "I'm with you on that, sir" Kran added as the two of them grabbed the first transit car they saw and headed off to the bridge.

As soon as Harrigan stalked in, Kran a short distance behind him, Keyah waved the pair of them over to her comm desk where she put the call back through. "Oi, you!" Harrigan barked bluntly "We sent that transmission to you expecting it to be sent far and wide across the universe by now – why hasn't that happened yet?" The face of the screen turned to briefly confer with a comrade – the combat tech usually in charge of the transmitter, as it happened – before nodding and saying "You are the same one who was visible in the transmission that we received, sir, but I must clear a few things up first….". "He is War Commander Harrigan, you ignorant skulker" Kran growled back, anger and imatience beginning to rise "I am Captain Kran, and you had better retransmit our packet NOW!" "You, Captain…" the Superior Infiltrator Second Class replied drolly "I recognise…so perhaps you can clear up a couple of things for me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Kran proceeded to start screaming at the skulker on the other end of the comm line over Blood Hand history, Harrigan's previous visions, their current situation – plus more mundane matters like what he, Kran, would do to him if he had to come over there and sort it out personally. Harrigan managed to calm him down enough to get him away from the comm, before adding "On top of everything my Captain has said, Councillor Shuljek himself is with us – committing himself, his family, and his retinue to help in our mission. Time is critical to us, and we have none to waste – so faster movement on your behalf would certainly help matters, both on my wife's behalf and on behalf of Captain Kran's temper".

"Hmmm…" the skulker replied "Having a Councillor along with you certainly shows the seriousness of your intent – though your Captain's threats do not really affect us as this station is under the intelligence command of-". "Councillor Lorshella, yes – I know" Harrigan interrupted to reply "We've got a squad from her with us as well – though she decided not to come herself. Could you just get the transmission on its way? Lives are at stake here!" The skulkers conferred amongst themselves for a few microts before their leader turns back and replies "We will do it – though because of your own more reasoned talk and not your Captain's threats", then flicks a finger at the combat tech, who taps a few buttons on the hyperwave comm console in front of him to do as ordered and send the message on.

"We should start seeing results in a few arns" Kran said with some satisfaction "As soon as that message reaches the cell commands both in the Territories and in Scarran space – then, with luck, reinforcements will come". "We've barely GOT a few arns before we need to move" Harrigan reminded Captain Kran "And Keyah still hasn't commed Crichton's crew on Moya for their help yet, either – so we'd better be off so she can do her thing". Keyah's nose crinkled a little in incomprehension at Harrigan's turn of phrase, but she relaxed just a bit once the two of them had left the room and headed back to their transit car.

"Sir…" the nav officer on the ship bearing Talannah to trial announced "We have just entered the Che'naia system – we are in Scarran space once more". "Is anyone following our trail?" the Captain immediately barked "Accounts from the previous transport's crew say that their retrieval of our latest prisoner was contested". "Nothing yet, sir" the nav officer replied, just a little uneasily "Could be they're just slower than us, or that they have better sensors and are staying out of our own sense horizon to give themselves an edge". "I'm more inclined to believe the former" the Captain decided "Though the latter is not impossible. Keep alert and make sure the turrets are crewed at all times". The nav officer nodded and turned back to his console.

Moya was cruising at a fairly leisurely speed in a less well-travelled system when Keyah's call finally got through to her. "We've been dodging the big bad Peacekeeper wolf and all his patrols for over a weeken now" Crichton was telling Aeryn as the two of them walked through one of the many corridors on the way to the galley "Reckon they've lost us now – or just gettin' ready to huff and puff and blow the hull down?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would think it more likely that the forces searching for us, or at least you, Crichton" Aeryn decided after a momen's thought "Have been drawn off to more critical assignments. This does NOT, however, mean that there will not be forces ahead of us who have been alerted to our course – either garrison forces on a planet or two, or even a command carrier, since the Dacon is reputed to patrol this region". "Do you know the head honcho on that boat, Aer?" Crichton asked as they reached the galley a momen or so later – but Aeryn shok her head and replied "I did not have sufficient rank, influence, or security clearance to access personnel rosters at that level – I do not even know the name of the Dacon's Captain, let alone his history. We should, as you say, 'play safe' and stay out of their way". "Amen to that, hon…" Crichton said with relief as Dargo walked in and sat down heavily on his own chair a little further away "Don't wanna risk you again now you've got a bun in the oven again".

"I never will understand some of your hoo-man expressions, Crich-" Aeryn started to say, when Pilot interrupted them on the clamshell and announced "Incoming transmission, people! Long ranged, definitely from outsystem – whoever is hailing us is not close by!" Sikozu chose just that moment to saunter in with her usual slightly-superior air – but when she hear of the transmission she asked "Is the caller Scarran, Pilot? Or Nebari? Or from any major or minor power?" Pilot looked down at a display on his own console in the den before replying with some surprise "No, Sikozu – the caller is Kalish, and quite uptight at that".

Sikozu immediately got up and brushed her chair, and a couple of serving dishes, aside before striding over to retrieve a hyperwave comm relay, then she immediately turned on her heels and brought it back to her seat at the table. Both Chiana and Dargo grumbled at the mess she'd made on leaving, and hastily moved the remaining food out of her way (with Rygel making sure he got as much of it as his small Hynerian hands could grab) when she returned.

"Put it through to this terminal, Pilot" Sikozu commanded "We must at least hear this Kalish and what they have to say – it may prove useful". "You know, little miss orange muffet" Crichton told her, rufling her hair in a way Sikozu found intensely annoying "It's more polite to ASK the rest of us first". Sikozu nodded briefly but otherwise ignored him, waiting for Pilot to put the transmission through – when he did, she saw that he was indeed right – it was another Kalish on the other end of the line!

"Greetings and salutations" Sikozu called in her own language "For once I see one of my own people out here. Do you require assistance? Are you under attack?" "Is Commander Crichton there?" Keyah asked up-front "This especially concerns him". "The whole gang's here, carrot-top" Crichton replied "Say your say". "I am calling on behalf of War Commander Harrigan" Keyah announced – and saw Aeryn's deflated sigh of resignation "His wife Talannah has been abducted, and we go to war against the Hierarchy to retrieve her and as many of our allies as we can. Forces have been marshalled to this end, but the War Commander has asked me to petition you in particular for your assistance. He believes your experience in covert operations will prove useful".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Aeryn, Crichton and the others immediately started a spirited argument over this revelation, Sikozu just sat there stunned. ONE person abducted, and they risk annihilation to retrieve her? Sikozu remembered Talannah clearly, knowing well that she was an ex-Deadhead – but if they take such risks for just one of their own, might they be persuaded to do perform similar feats on behalf of my own people in their struggle? Would this Harrigan's own Scarrans even consider such an option as acceptable to them? He has several personnel of other species as well – would they wish to involve themselves as well?

"We realy wanna risk our eemas for this Kalish we don't know?" Chiana asked, twitching a little in anxiety "Could very well backfire and drop us in the plok with the Scarrans, that could. They use Kalish to spy on other species, don't they?" "It is ONE use to which my own species is put to for them" Sikozu replied waspishly "But not the only one. I do not know, however, if this Kalish is telling the truth when she says she speaks for your human friend, Crichton – did this Harrigan have a Kalish with him?" "Sure did, Sputnik" Crichton replied, in a break between arguments "Just the one – a woman". He looked over at the display and pointed at it, saying "She's the one".

"Now that you have verified my identity" Keyah said next, rolling her eyes a little "Can we count on you to lend your assistance? We do not have much time left before we must change course for our next meeting point". "We gotta hide, stay low" Chiana insisted "I know he's the same species as you, but you got a new narl on the way – and we've ALL got Peacekeepers, Scarrans, bounty hunters and probably my own people for all I know after us as well. Stay low, outta trouble – that's my plan". "Why else can we not go to help?" Dargo asked "I know I would like to go – and the Scarran government's done enough to us that us giving a bit back to them is alright for once, yes?"

"I need you here to help protect Aeryn, D" Crichton pleaded "We get boarded up here or jumped down on some planet and I'm going to need you and you qualta to get us all out alive. Especially Aeryn and our upcoming kid". Dargo clearly didn't like the situation he was put in, but reluctantly said "I want to go, Crichton – but I'm needed more here by the rest fo you. So I'll stay". "If he wants to give us money like before" Rygel interrupted "Or other valuables, then I say we go! We can get more out of Harrigan if there's a chance of combat against Scarrans, after all! If not, then as much as I hate to do so I'll have to agree with Chiana there".

Their unending bickering may harm any chance to obtain this Harrigan's skills for the use of my people in their struggle! Sikozu fumed. A strange situation this is turning out to be – siding with one group of Scarrans to fight another group of Scarrans in order that this human might, just might, be inclined to aid the cause of Kalish freedom if an opportunity presents itself later! But even if the chance of him assisting us is slim, I MUST try – his military strength is strong and apparently growing, and such strength is in short supply amongst my people's allies at this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So after reasoning this way, Sikozu snuck as silently as she knew how to out of the galley and back down Moya's corridors to her own quarters – where she gathered the small amount of currency she had and a few other possessions she considered would come in useful for her upcoming trip…or ordeal, she decided as she headed out and down a couple of tiers to the maintenance bay and transport hangar.

"Pilot" Sikozu called over her own comm "Can you splice me into the transmission to the human Harrigan's ship? I must talk to this Kalish from my current location, where the others cannot interfere". "Yes, Sikozu" Pilot replied with surprise as Sikozu opened the canopy on Aeryn's Prower and climbed inside, then shut and locked it before powering up the engines and onboard systems as quickly as she could "Though I do not understand why you would not wish their counsel". I know I will only get one chance, Sikozu told herself as her fingers flew over the controls – the Prowler responding well and lifting slowly off the deck and out towards open space. Fuel tanks are full, so I should have enough range to reach their ship – which is unique enough that even a Grudek couldn't ever forget it – as long as I am at least reasonably careful and no enemies present themselves.

"This is Sikozu Shanu calling the Kalish aboard the human Harrigan's ship" she announced as the Prowler flew out of Moya's bay doors, entering a quick course to Tal IV into the Prowler's navicomp "I have decided to add my own strength to yours – even if the others refuse! I am on my way to your current location as we speak, and should arrive within a couple of days". While Crichton and Aeryn looked goggle-eyed at each other over Sikozu's words, Keyah replied "While more help would have been appreciated, we are all grateful at least one of you decided to come – but you may need to link up with us as we move. Last point of presence in neutral space will be Watrukaria, Sikozu – you can link up with us at any point from Talzenadar IV until then. More reinforcements should be coming, so landing may become…muddled…if others arrive at the same time as yourself". "A risk I am willing to take" Sikozu decided resolutely, throttling up slowly to three-quarter power "Most likely intercept point wil be just short of Watrukarian space, and I will most likely be short of fuel at that point – so I would appreciate a prompt landing and refuelling as well".

"CHIANA!" Aeryn barked "FIND OUT WHERE SIKOZU HAS GONE – NOW!" Chiana looked over at Aeryn in amazement – then decided arguing with a pregnant Sebacean woman was not on her list of fun things to do for the day and ran out of the room, taking Dargo with her. "She would head first to her quarters" Dargo explained as he was dragged down the corridor "Then to the transport hangar. Let's just hope for both Aeryn and Crichton's sakes that she didn't take the Prowler". The two of them split up to search the tiers between their current location, Sikozu's quarters, and the transport hangar – Chiana taking the area closer to Sikozu's quarters and Dargo concentrating around the transport hangar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Find any sign of her?" Dargo asked when they met up about a hundred metras from the transport hangar. "Not a thing" Chiana replied "I searched her quarters, all her stuff – she had more money in there than either of us would have guessed, you know – and even the vent shafts. Not even a fragment of orange fabric". "You'd better not have stolen any of that currency, Chi…" Dargo started to warn her, but Chiana just replied "I would NOT do that!" before grinning and adding "Well, not right now anyway - I've got enough of my own right this microt, and little miss smart hasn't got on my nerves for at least three solar days".

"Transport hangar, then" Dargo decided next, waving Chiana towards the door ahead of them "And let's hope that she hasn't…oh, frell…". Chiana looked over where Dargo was pointing – and sure enough, the space usually occupied by Aeryn's Prowler was completely empty, with only the imprints of the landing pads in the dust showing any sign that it was ever there. "Aeryn is NOT going to be happy" Chiana told Dargo after looking at the dustprints of the landing pads "You know that Prowler's her pride and joy, even more that that human is sometimes". Dargo nodded his agreement as the two of them took their time walking back up two tiers to the galley, musing aloud with "I wonder what Pilot has to say about that – and what his explanation for why he couldn't prevent her from leaving". "Not gonna be boring, that's for sure" Chiana decided – which Dargo, for several reasons, was forced to agree with.

"So where's Tinkerbell now?" Crichton asked when the two of them walked back in "Gone to fetch more supplies? Hope she hasn't taken the Prowler – you know how Aeryn gets when anyone but her does that…". However, Crichton soon picked up a certain undercurrent in the air – Dargo was just standing stock still, and Chiana's gaze was darting from point to point over the floor and ceiling – and asked, with a sense of inevitable foreboding, "OK, Pip – what's happened? Has Sputnik forgotten to tell us it's her eating time and left us without any food at all?"

"Er…" Chiana replied, edging over towards Dargo "That's one problem we DON'T have right now, Crichton – and even if we did, she'd not have left Moya over it. She'd be standing in here persuading us how necessary it was with her usual 'I'm always right' speech". "So what HAS happened, then?" Aeryn asked next, coming straight to the point "Is Sikozu still on Moya? I know she was more interested than most of us in this new call from that Harrigan – I wouldn't put it past her to leave on her own". When neither of them said anything, and indeed looked even more evasive, Aeryn probed further and added "She's left Moya, hasn't she?" "That's right" Chiana replied, slowly edging towards the door. "So that means we're down one transport pod" Aeryn told everyone "Not something I'd have liked to happen, but we can deal with it-" "Which you want to start doing by rippin' Goldilocks a new eema" Crichton interrupted to finish her off – once the obligatory few microts had passed for everyone to decipher Crichton's true meaning, Chiana and Dargo both snickered a bit while Aeryn frowned and replied with "And is that so wrong? She does need reminding that she's not in charge a little more often even than you do, Chiana".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally, Chiana would have responded with some vigour to that – but knowing how Aeryn would respond when she found out what had actually happened, she decided to remain uncharacteristically silent (at least for now).

"So we might get a little more peace for a while" Aeryn thought aloud "Without her constantly trying to offer 'suggestions' whenever strategy is being discussed". "Hey, Aer…" Crichton interrupted "She doesn't always have bad suggestions, dear – some of 'em have saved us our eemas and our wallets". Aeryn acknowledged the truth of that reluctantly with a nod, then got up and headed for the door, saying "I'm going to check that she hasn't left a mess in the transport hangar – if she's damaged the Prowler, we will be having a serious talk (everyone substitued 'verbal flaying' in their heads when they heard that) when she returns".

Everyone else except Noranti and Stark followed Aeryn out of the galley and down the tiers and corridors to the transport hangar – by the time they had reached the hangar entrance by the maintenance bay, Rygel had started to figure out how it was going to go and had started snickering and laughing under his breath whenever he was near Chiana, though none of the others apart from Dargo yet knew why. This was, unfortunately, made painfuly apparent (especially to the ears) when Aeryn noticed the distinct absence of a certain small black fighter craft and yelled "SHE HAS STOLEN MY PROWLER! WHY HAS SHE STOLEN MY PROWLER! CAN ANY OF YOU TELL ME WHY-"

"Sssshh!" Crichton urged her quickly, trying to steer her twoards a seat "Calm down, Aeryn – stress like this isn't good for the baby! Especially when this one's growing a mite quicker than a human one". "I've told you before, Crichton" Aeryn replied with irritation, shrugging his hands away "It's a geometric pregnancy – all Peacekeeper females are modified this way to avoid unnecessary reduction in the military strength of their units due to normal-length pregnancy". "But this one's been brewin' for more than the weeken you told me that took" Crichton reminded her "Even that last Diagnosan we found remarked on that". "And you should also remember he didn't know WHY that is happening" Aeryn countered – then added with more relief "Though he did also say the child was healthy".

Aeryn immediately got on the clamshell to Pilot and harangued him for ten straight momens as to how Sikozu had managed to escape without him being able to apprehend her and reel her in. "As I have now told you FIVE TIMES" Pilot said when he could get a word in "Sikozu did not call ahead to advise me where she was going – and with her still inside Moya I could not use the external sensors to determine if she was flying a transport pod or Aeryn's Prowler! The only evidence I had that she had absconded with your Prowler, Officer Sun, was when she boosted to high speed after she had left Moya – and by then she was too far away for me to use the docking web to pull her back in, even if you discount the extremely high probability of Moya suffering damage by trying to retrieve an accelerating Prowler against its pilot's will".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very well" Aeryn replied tightly "We can deal with this later – if Sikozu doesn't end up smearing herself across the side of a Scarran Dreadnaught, we can talk to her when she returns here. As I am sure even she would like to do now that she has lost the major part of her trust in Scorpius". "Gotta agree there" Chiana replied as they turned to go back to the galley "Even if trouble seems to find us a lot more often".

A fairly unremarkable trading station a short distance off the major shipping lanes. A female Scarran trader was there in the main concourse doing quite a brisk trade in the various wares she sold when her comm started beeping. Normally she'd have silenced it and gone back to her bargaining, but when she noticed the unusual ringtone she excused herself from the customer and lowered the anti-theft barring around the counter before retiring to her small office in the back of her shop.

After jacking a small device into her personal terminal and her comm, she was able to decipher the message she had just received – and could barely believe what her eyes were telling her. A call to arms! Now! No one has heard one of these in generations, she knew – before smiling at the feeling of pride that she was seeing and hearing one right now. Letting off a loud bellow of triumph, she opened a hidden compartment under her bunk and retrieved her personal armour and weapons – her armour being decorated in the colours of the Imperial Guard Skulker Corps, which would have got her arrested or shot had she worn it in Scarran space. Flinging a dark cloak over it, she stalked out to the front of her shop – where by the look on the customer's faces, several of those remaining had heard her bellow – where she finished the one trade she was in the middle of earlier before closing the shop and locking up. "Got some serious business to attend to" she growled happily, before she headed off to where her Raider was docked – powering up and performing a fast enough takeoff to annoy a few dock patrons close by.

Somewhere inside Scarran space, at a Blood Hand cell under heavy attack. "FALL BACK!" a Blood Hand officer in a Tactical Command Lieutenant's uniform barked "BACK TO THE BUNKERS!" His senior sergeant had just enough time to relay the orders before getting his head shot off as the opening act of the Hierarchy's next attack wave. "Exterminate every one of these traitors!" a sergeant in Praetorian's black armour ordered his squad, while similar orders were being relayed elsewhere in the attack force "None must escape, none must even survive".

The nearest comm operator, the snap of pulse and plasma guns still close by, managed to catch a relay from their cell's hyperwave comm as the Irregular's transmission reached them. Without bothering his Co on the front line barely forty metras away, he ordered his comrade in the comm station to pipe the transmission over all speakers to strengthen the resolve of their troops. "It can't hurt" the comm operator replied "The attack goes badly for us – without something extra, we may have to evacuate noncombatants and children within the arn".

A few more microts later, Harrigan's transmission was being heard by every Scarran in the cell – and all of the attacking Praetorians as well. Most shrugged it off as a play by their enemies to buy time – until one old and angry grandfather bellowed "FOR THE GLORY OF THE KING AND HIS MEN! PUSH THEM BACK – PUSH THEM BAAACK!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memories of history classes and all the stories his own grandparents had told him flickered through the Lieutenant's mind before he bellowed in response "AS THE KING AND WAR COMMANDER DID, SO SHALL WE! GRAK TA'HAA – NO PRISONERS!" and every Blood Hand member able to hold a weapon and able to see a Praetorian bellowed in both anger and exultation before opening fire or charging into close combat. Many did fall, but more succeeded in taking the fight to their enemy – and over the next several arns, the Irregular's message still ringing in their ears, every fighting Scarran in the cell gave their all to killing as many Praetorians as they could.

"What's the situation reinforcements-wise?" Harrigan asked Kran as the two of them walked into the hammond side flight deck to supervise combat training "Any responses logged yet? Personal calls? Greeting cards?" Kran signalled Wait! before coming Keyah on the bridge – she replied, after a few momens, "There is the one from the Kalish Sikozu, as you know…and just now, barely a half-momen ago, a response arrived from a retired skulker who is making her way to Watrukaria to meet us at maximum hetch. We may yet get some more people meeting us at Che'naia along with Captain Zarithak, but I doubt it. A pity no more Kalish can assist – they would be most useful for scouting and sabotage tasks". "We have to do the best we can with what we have to hand, Keyah" Harrigan reminded her wearily "And right now it's late and I'm tired – so I'm gonna get some sleep. See you in the morning". Keyah acknowledged his response and discommed, before pushing her own seat back and getting some rest herself.

Harrigan awoke later than he expected the following day – when he realised how late it was, he ran up to the bridge to get the Cry Havoc moving for the meet-up with Captain Zarithak at Che'naia. Keyah was still resting at her desk – but Hellbolt was there, as were Shor, Ryalla, and Tovak; so since he saw there was enough for a bridge crew, Harrigan assigned them each to a station and got everyone ready for when the time came to move. Kran called in a few momens later and said "I'd like to take my recon specialist down to the surface to see if I can find out about the ship that the Pot Luck met up with – I shouldn't be more than a couple of arns at most. We'll wear our old A-team uniforms so the local Scarans don't catch on to who we really are". "God plan!" Harrigan told him, glad to hear that Kran had an idea to help get thinbgs moving more quickly "Go to it and good luck – grab an Intruder, and whatever else you need, and get going right away!"

Kran tapped his recon specialist on the shoulder and nodded in the direction of the nearest transit stop – once they were aboard, he explained the whole situation. "We're making a quick stop planetside to see if there's anyone covered t the embassy here or at space comand who has tracked the ship the Sub-Commander was on. So we need to change into our A-team uniforms and get regulation equipment before we head down". The recon specialist smiled a little before nodding and getting the car moving for the correct flight deck, whispering back "It is fortunate that we still have those uniforms, Captain – and that they are in lockers in the flight deck armoury. Minimum of wasted time all round, sir"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These humans…" Sergeant Leurik remarked after an exercise a few momens later "Are not as feeble as their inferior size suggests, Koronna. They know how to move and think tactically and back others up – and the extent to which they do this suggest they have trained together for some time and have combat experience as well". "They are good" Koronna both confirms and insists "Especially Captain Lazarus. They are also combat veterans as you deduced – we rescued them from a mission going wrong on their home planet, fighting alongside them to ensure their mission was acomplished and extract them alive to this ship. You need not worry about them fulfilling their duties". "THAT one…" Leurik remarks, pointing at Troll "Moves more quietly than his manner or combat speciality suggests – and that woman…", he adds, pointing at Jane, "does well also – though she sems to be trying to prove something to anyone watching her around here. It must be as we were told earlier – she is one of only a few women on her planet in special forces".

Down on the surface of Barter Moon, Kran's Intruder had just landed in a pit just inside the area assigned for Scarran military flights through the region. Both him and the recon specialist quickly and carefully got out of the Intruder, retrieved their equipment, closed and locked the canopy, and left smartly at a fast walk with sufficient speed to suggest to the guard on duty that they had had long practice at this and didn't have any time to waste. The guard, despite being curious, didn't bother them in any way – he recognised the A-team uniform and insignia and also knew that they wouldn't tell him anything no matter how nicely he asked.

"We must move quickly but carefully" Kran reminded his recon specialist in a whisper "I would prefer it if we didn't have to kill anyone – but if we do, we should do so quietly and hide the body somewhere out of sight. The embassy must not realise we are here, or where our true allegiance lies". The recon specialist didn't say anything – he just checked his rifle was ready once more before moving alongside his Captain as he had always done. Soon the pair of them reached the lounge where the more reputable passengers waited for commercial flights to other commerce planets, pleasure planets, or their home worlds – while Kran busied himself at a public computer terminal, the recon specialist stayed on overwatch, scanning those walking past for any signs of Hierarchy affilitaion or other pointers to hostility. Good, he thought to himself, there are just those who are meant to be here – reasonably well-off travellers and businesspeople, watched by a few security personnel. He tensed a little as a few Scarrans walked through the building (high caste ones, Juroch noticed – and privileged ones as well), but when they seemed intent on ignoring him – and even Captain Kran, whose size made him stand out in many crowds – he did likewise.

"Come on!" Kran hissed to his comrade as he came away from the terminal "I am fairly sure that we have one possibility for getting the information we need – but we wil have to be quick, his meal break is almost over. Luckily, his place of work is not far".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them ran over to their destination at a brisk pace, pulling up behind a small trader's stall. Kran looked around as nonchalantly as he could manage before turning to the recon specialist and nodding – the two of them walked over and sat beside the probable contact, one on each side.

"I am a traveller from Kalishaa seeking that which is lost…" Kran whispered softly, so even the contact had trouble hearing it – when he did, he whispered back "I am a traveller from Che'naia – it is I whom you seek" before adding "No one's contacted me in several cycles – I began to think you'd all forgotten about me! What do you need?" "Some help with a private matter" Kran told him "An enemy vessel registered as the Pot Luck rendezvoued with a vessel of unknow type – they transferred someone of interest to me and mine from the Pot Luck to this new vessel before leaving. I want to know where they went – or the best possible estimate of their course". "Good – at last something I can do without risking my neck!" the contact replied "I know someone in there who'll get me what you want, and they're on duty now as it happens. I should have what you need within a quarter-arn – just follow me and wait outside when I go in".

Kran looked briefly at his recon specialist – who shook his head to indicate no listening devices or living eavesdroppers – before he himself nodded to their contact and folowed him at several metras distance over to the main space command control tower. After a slightly panicky momen while the contact vigorously persuaded his friend to let him in (during which Kran pondered the advisability of kicking the door in, and the recon specialist wondered how easy it would be to shoot the lock out without being detected by local security forces) and dashed up the stairs to the glassed-in control room several floors up, with the recon specialist watching his every move.

Slightly more than the nominated quarter-arn later, the contact returned with several sheets of paper and a small chip. Passing these over, he says "Almost thought I'd been stung for a moment! Police were up there, talking and asking questions as they do – seems someone else from the shift went missing and hasn't been seen in Cholak knows how long. Hope that's what you need – I'd better be off!" The contact took to his heels and ran off back to his own workplace, while Kran quickly perused the papers and stuffed the chip in his pocket. "It's what we need" the recon specialist finally heard a few microts later, which eased his mind "Now let's get back – time's running out ever more quickly".

Just as Kran's Intruder broke atmosphere on its way back to the Cry Havoc, a call came in to his comm from the bridge. "Captain, there's another vessel on a similar course to yours" Keyah reported "Heading for our hammond deck beacon! Come on close and check it over for us – and destroy it if it proves to be hostile". Kran rumbled happily, replying "On it, Keyah" before calling over his shoulder to his recon specialist and telling him "You've got the guns – but don't shoot unless I give the word. We've got what looks to be…", he pased his speech to ID the target before adding "…a Raider…and going at max burn plus a bit, too…heading for our ship. The War Commander wants it and its pilot identified".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft "Copy that" and a double-click was all the response that he got – which, Kran admitted, was more than his recon specialist usually gave anyone – after which Kran directed his Intruder in behind the Raider's engine exhaust (noting that the recon specialist brought up the fire-control sensors and locked on to the Raider) before calling "Unknown Raider, this is the Intruder directly aft of you. Identify yourself immediately – the ship you approach is on wartime alert! Refusal to identify will result in you being shot down".

"This is Superior Infiltrator Second Class Kylith, Imperial guard skulker corps!" came the snappy and irritated reply "I'm running the engine beyond safe tolerances to come here in time to assist with your mission – and WOULD NOT appreciate being smeared across this system! I'd appreciate the flight deck doors being opened – and preferably a tech waiting to rebuild my engine!" Kran heaved a private sigh of relief, ordering the recon specialist to deactivate his fire-control sensors before asking "You are the one who sent the call acknowledgement to our ship several arns ago, then? You did well in reaching us so soon – and just in time, too! We are about to leave for our next meeting point".

Kylith silently praised the mechanics who'd kept her Raider in such good condition before throttling down to a safer speed and letting Kran pull alongside her right wingtip – she was glad to see that the pilot of the Intruder relaxed visibly when he saw her green uniform. "Stay on my wingtip" Kran advised Kylith "We will head aboard now – you will then be assigned to your quarters and probably meet the War Commander and some of the other Irregulars. But not me – I have to head straight to the bridge".

"Stand by, stand by!" Keyah called over the flight deck tannoy "Inbound Intruder and Raider! Secure the flight deck immediately!" Councillor Shuljek and Harrigan immediate started barking orders and giving signals, directing the Irregulars and Shuljek's retinue to overwatch positions just as Keyah activated atmospheric containment and opened the deck doors for the two small craft to enter.

"A female Scarran…" Ghost reported, scanning the Raider's bridge window through his scope "I'm no judge of Scarran aging, but she's not young whichever way you look at it – let's hope she's good at what she does". Hmmm…looks like a maintenance area, Kylith thought as she directed her Raider over to it and lowered the landing pads, then dropped gently to rest on the deck. I will need that – my Raider is sorely in need of an overhaul – as long as these people don't shoot me as soon as I step outside! I wonder where the War Commander is…

She soon found out – though everyone carrying a gun pointed it at Kylith as she stepped out of her Raider's side door, Harrigan stepped forward and held up his hand before barking "HOLD YOUR FIRE, ALL OF YOU!" and striding over to see her. It is HIM! Kylith thought – a smile spreading across her face. The man I sold those swords to all those monen ago – he is the War Commander, and I was the first of the Hand to see him!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignoring the huge firepower pointed her way (for the moment), Kylith strode directly over to where Harrigan was standing with the smile stil on her face – until she saw the sad look just barely hidden on his. He is gravely troubled, she knew, which was not good – so restrained her initial impulse to kiss him and instead gave the regulation Old Scarran salute before announcing "Superior Infiltrator Second Class Kylith, Imperial guard skulker corps, reporting for duty, War Comander!" Her original identity finally precolated through Harrigan's mind, and was enough to get a thin smile out of him – so he replied "I won't forget the woman who first introuced me to Scarran kissing in a hurry, will I?", which brought on gales of laughter from all of Shuljek's retinue and most of the Irregulars before he added "So I won't kill you if you use my actual name once and a while" and lifted her a dench or two off the floor in a hug.

"Hmmmm…" Kylith said quitely – so only Harrigan could hear - with a grin after he put her down "Hugged by the War Commander his very own huge, handsome self – today is GOOD! If I may ask, sir, why has the call gone out?" Harrigan's eyes tightened just a little and his head bowed as he told Kylith "My dear, darling wife has been BAGGED! Some rotten, stinking…", before subjecting everyone to half a dozen Old Scarran swearwords before continuing, "…took my dear Talannah away for a show trial and summary beheading! I, the Irregulars – that's all my people, and anyone else who wants to tag along, are going over to their place to get them to give her back – and give them a right kicking they'll never forget while we do so. Good ol' crush, kill 'n destroy – with a bit of sneaking thrown in for variety".

Kylith's own head lowered at this revelation and she replied "I am sorry for my remark earlier, si-" before Harrigan shushed her and said "Don't worry about that – in all truth, I needed the distraction. We'd better get you squared away for the trip out from here – we've got one more volunteer meeting us at our last neutral zone stopover before we head into nastyland proper". "How many skulkers do you have, War Commander?" Kylith asked, not yet feeling able to address Harrigan by name "And who commands them? I know you command them as War Commander, but who is the senior skulker? Normally I would assume, because of her background, that Talannah would commnand…". "I haven't yet decided that" Harrigan replied sheepishly, waving for the others to get back to training and bridge duties "As for skulkers – I haven't divided my own people into Blood Hand command units properly yet, though Captain Lazarus will command the Tactical detachment".

Kylith looked a little surprised when Harrigan pointed out which one was Captain Lazarus, saying "He had better be good if he expects Scarrans to follow him into combat, sir – that's all I'm saying. We don't trust…(Kylith used an Old Scarran word that Harrigan decided just meant 'those not of us')…easily. Except you now, of course". "Captain Lazarus was my old CO, Kylith – he taught me all the military stuff I know. If you trust me, you can trust him as well".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She just nodded briefly before Harrigan added "Actually, I might be picking up a few skulkers at our Scaran space stopover, Kylith. Once I've got a handle on them, I'll decide on a CO for them – though there's one promising prospect among my own people, a new guy. And a Scarran, as it happens". "Not one of your own species, then?" Kylith asked, surprised "Not another of those ones who look Sebacean?" "Oh, one of them will be in the skulker detachment" Harrigan replied airly as the two of them grabbed the first transit car and headed to the crew quarters, accompanied by Hellbolt, Shor, Ryalla, Kran and Keyah – who would be heading for the bridge after Harrigan and Kylith got off "But apart from Captain Lazarus, none of them are officers or senior NCOs. Whoever actually gets the job, Kylith, there'll be something useful for you to do – I'll see to that".

Shor got the car heading to the crew quarters as soon as Harrigan stopped talking – but Harrigan changed his mind and ordered Shor "Straight to the bridge – may as well show Kylith that while we're going that way". "I have useful data as well" Kran added "If my source was correct, we may at least get an idea of what kind of ship we're chasing – since I doubt we'll find out where it's going until we reach Scarran space ourselves". The War Commander is placing trust in me quickly, Kylith decided, if I am to be allowed onto the bridge of his ship – not even a Blood Hand captain would ordinarily do that for those under his own command, let alone anyone else (and if I were ever on a Hierarchy ship's bridge, it would only be so that the Captain could assert his authority over me and use my presence to enhance his position before throwing me off the ship without a space suit).

"Up there" he told Kylith after the car reached the bridge and everyone got out "We'll come out behind the comm desk – everyone else with us can get to where they need to be quickly from there, and it'll let you have a good look around as well". While Keyah imediately sat at her comm station and Hellbolt headed for the helm, Kran directed Ryalla to engineering and Shor to the nav desk – since he already knew Ryalla had at least some skills with similar equipment to that on the bridge, he used the opportunity to have Shor learn something new.

Harrigan walked over to the command chair and settled himself into it, sighing softly. "Good…" he said softly "A seat that I can get in and out of without heavy construction equipment assisting me". Kylith just laughed and stood on the treblin side of the command chair, while watching Kran stride over to Shor on the nav desk and give him the chip from his pocket, ordering him "Bring that up – we need to know what's on it. Hopefuly it'll be course data for our target – or at least enough of a description for an ID later". There was course data – though it wasn't exactly complete, it did show that their target was taking roughly the same course as they were now on themselves, though Talannah's prison transport had bypassed the Watrukaria system altogether and headed straight for Scarran space.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylith wandered over to look over Shor's shouder as he tried to make sense of the rest of the data. "It should be enough for at least a partial identification, War Commander" she told Harrigan, turning to face him "The ship looks to be new, fast, and fairly well-equipped – and capable of both atmospheric and space flight". "You recognise it?" Harrigan asked in surprise – but Kylith shook her head and replied "No, War Commander – occasional snippets and RUMINT only. Nothing more. Perhaps you have other contacts that may shed some light on this mystery". "We are meeting someone else, yes…" Harrigan admitted, before turning to Hellbolt and ordering "Set course for Watrukaria, Hellbolt – we'll wait for a few arns for our other volunteer to show up, then we head into Scarran space".

Hellbolt tapped out the course for Watrukaria – it wasn't a difficult one, being a little over two days travel in a medium-speed ship – before announcing over the PA "This is the helmsman speaking – we're changing course now, heading to Watrukaria for a short stopover. That'll be our last stop in neutral territory, everyone – savour it while you can" and sending it over to Shor at the nav desk, where Kylith encouraged him into getting it set into the autopilot first time, accompanied by only a slight hiss of jealousy from Ryalla at her closeness to him (which Kylith found quite amusing as well as pointless). "Right" Harrigan told everyone "You've got two days at most before we reach Watrukaria – I want you lot up here all the time, two awake and two asleep at a minimum, until we get there. Captain Kran might drop in while he's not supervising training, or maybe Captain Lazarus or myself – but right now I'm going to grab some shut-eye, and hopefully not wake up until lunc-Second Meal tomorrow".

It was, in fact, just half an arn before Second Meal when Harrigan woke up – he had ben plagued by occasional dreams of Talannah and the time they had shared together thus far, which had contributed to his sleep not being the most restful or regular throughout the night. His thoughts rarely strayed as far down as the regular and mundane matters of what they were doing right now as he ate almost mechanically – mostly, he was thinking of Talannah or of what might happen at the other end when he saw her again. I WILL see her again, he told himself firmly, I will. The rest of the day was spent in melee training with the other Irregulars and Shuljek's retinue, learning the finer points of two-sword fighting – it's quite tricky, Harrigan decided, but rewarding, if a little showy. Hopefully I won't need to resort to using any of this, he mused as he continued to train, but we all know how likely combat ops are to stick to the plan – so I'd better get this down cold while I can.

By now, Sikozu's Prowler had just reached the Talzenadar IV system. Calling ahead, she asked the tower "I am looking for a ship belonging to an associate of mine…" before giving as detailed a description of the Cry Havoc as she could. "Oh, it was here alright" the sensor operator on the other end of the line replied "But it left maybe a day or so ago. It wasn't going at a huge rate of hetch – so if your ship's in good order and has enough fuel, you may yet catch them. D'you need to know which way they went, little lady?" Sikozu ignored the 'little lady' remark and replied "No, thank you – I know where the will be going next. Thank you for your help – I must be off while I still have time to intercept them".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Self-important little rajnot, Sikozu thought to herself as she entered a course to Watrukaria into the Prowler's navicomp and sent it on its way, I am a Kalish – and more intelligent than he will ever be! Once that small chore was done, she ran a quick diagnostic check before leaning back in her seat to rest.

No more than a day later, Keyah'svoice came over the PA to announce "We have now entered the Watrukaria system. We will be stopping here briefly to wait for a volunteer to arrive – after which we will be heading straight into Scarran space. So, with the War Commander's permission, this ship is now at General Quarters – sidearms and armour are to be worn at all times, and the essential bridge stations are to be occupied at all times. That is all".

As it happened, Sikozu's arrival and that of the Cry Havoc happened within a few momens of each other. As soon as her Prowler entered the Watrukaria system, its sensor control started beeping – the Cry Havoc was impossible to miss. "Autopilot disengaged…" Sikozu muttered to herself, pacing her hands and feet on the controls "…and comms activated – good, Aeryn has the knowledge to maintain these systems herself, even without my assistance…".

Harrigan was just leaving the bridge after checking in with Hellbolt when Keyah called his comm and announced "We have an inbound small craft, sir – Shor has ID'd it as a Prowler, moving extremely fast. Is it hostile? Should I ask for the guns to be armed?" "No, Keyah" Harrigan replied, signalling Kran to get the car heading back to the bridge "It's our volunteer from Moya – remember? The Kalish, Sikozu? Hold that call, I'll be back in a few microts!" Kran rumbled softly to himself, pressed a few buttons – and when the car didn't respond quickly enough, kicked the control panel hard, after which it halted and went back the way it came. "Much better…" he growled in Old Scarran "A big boot goes a long way…".

"This is Sikozu Shanu calling…ESV Cry Havoc" Sikozu hailed over the comm, pausing briefly to recall the ship's name "I seek landing permission on your flight deck – I come to add my strength to yours in your current endeavour. I am low on fuel, also – so if you could activate your landing beacon and open your flight deck doors with alacrity, please?" "I am Keyah Kamara, senior comm officer" Keyah replied, just a little proudly "The War Commander will be on the bridge soon to assis-Oh, hello sir – Sikozu is hailing us…". "Yes, Keyah, you told me on the comm just a few microts ago" Harrigan told her, waving at her to put the call through "On screen, please".

"War Commander Harrigan" Sikozu announced, hesitating on applying such a grandiose title "You should remember me from your time on Ithlin – I am Sikozu Shanu, from the Leviathan Moya. I come to assist you – but you will need to tow me in if I cannot land within a few momens, as my fuel reserves are low in the extreme". "Hold it a microt…" Harrigan told her, flicking a finger at Ryalla – who ran over to the security desk and pressed the necessary buttons "There! You should have our beacon now, and the deck doors are open – if you'll wait a bit, I'll get a small welcoming party together for you".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your prompt response" she replied – though with humans, she knew, it was often hard to tell whether they actually meant what they said or if it was some knd of joke or play on words. Irony and satire, Crichton called it. "I shall be along as soon as I can safely reach your vessel. If it is not too much to ask, could your comm officer be there to greet me? I have some questions that might be best answered by one of my own species". "No probs there, carrot-top" Harrigan replied, the nickname making Sikozu sigh softly in resigned acceptance and mild annoyance "I'm sure she's got questions for you as well. The bridge can function one down for a little bit".

Humans and their talent for assigning silly names to people! Sikozu grumbled, as she banked a little more to align the Prowler with the beacon's signal. They cannot seem to avoid doing that – perhaps their brains cannot wrap themselves around the fact that those not of their species have names as well (though after considering the short time she had spent on Earth herself, she knew this was not the case – they did this with each other as well)? Looking at the beacon signal, she noted that it indicated that she would be landing at the second of two flight decks present on the ship – which, she knew, meant that this ship is even bigger inside than it looks from here.

Harrigan called all of his human friends to be present on the flight deck with him, just adding Keyah and a small number of Scarrans – since he knew Sikozu would expect to see some here. Sikozu, however, despite having met Harrigan before, was feeling just a little uneasy – though I know this human Harrigan a little, any Scarrans here I am not so sure about, she thought to herself as her Prowler slid under the flight deck doors and over onto the main deck. Looking around, she could see many small craft of Scarran design as well as Councillor Shuljek's blockade-runner – I will not land next to that, she decided quickly, it probably belongs to a Scarran, and most likely one who would not appreciate my ship landing next to his. Sikozu spotted the one ship she did know, Harrigan's Harbringer, and settled the Prowler slowly to the deck beside it.

"In position…" the recon specialist whispered over his comm from the maintenance section "The Prowler has one occupant, War Commander…a young Kalish female…who appears to be powering down her craft, if I am any judge of things. We should be ready". "We're as ready as we can be" Harrigan told him, directing Ghost around to observe from another angle – Captain Lazarus, the remaining humans, and Keyah stood to his treblin, while Councillor Shuljek stood to his hammond side along with his wife and Lotha.

"Ghost – see anything else?" Harrigan asked a short time later – Ghost replied "Not a thing, sir – except she's gonna raise the canopy and get out now, by the look of it". Ghost was proven right when Sikozu did exactly this, popping the Prowler's cockpit canopy and climbing carefully onto the hull before jumping down to the deck floor and pulling the canopy shut behind her. At least Harrigan was not lying when he told me only a small group would be here to greet me – I recognise Harrigan himself, she knew, and the Kalish beside him. But I do not know the more well-dressed Scarran standing with him, or the female in black either (though she was relieved to note that the black was not the same black that she knew Praetorian battle units wore).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrigan beckoned Sikozu over to where he was standing with the welcoming party – Ghost and the recon specialist stil in their hidden positions. These individuals are armed still, Sikozu realised in short order, even though this is ostensibly a welcome for an ally – the reason for my presence must be important to more than just Harrigan if this is the case.

She walked over anyway, Councillor Shuljek, Hallith, and Lotha watching with a mixture of welcome and indifference and the humans with more actual interest. Sikozu wasn't entirely sure what to make of that, but decided it must be because the Scarrans would have seen my people before many times – these humans may not have seen any Kalish beyond this female in front of me, and my differences to her would be interesting for them to see. Just as long as they do not bother me excessively with inane questions…

"Good!" Harrigan says, with some warmth "Another Kalish has chosen to aid us – welcome, Sikozu, to the ESV Cry Havoc and the 1st Deep Space Irregulars. The mission ahead of us will be hard in the extreme for all concerned – but the presence of yourself , a Kalish, may yet give us an edge we need…". Sikozu smiled a little primly at Harrigan's words – of course my presence will give you an edge, human! I am a Kalish, I am intelligent and resourceful in all ways – though it does also show credit to you that you know this and enlist my assistance and that of this other female.

Sikozu took a more detailed look at Keyah as Harrigan talked – this one carries herself as the military students at the Organisation did, she realised. Is she still a part of that group? Is she a danger to me and our people? Why is she here in the first place? I would like to know these and other things about her…

One of the humans waved around at nothing in particular she could discern – only for her to be surprised when two men appeared from concealed postions with very large guns in their hands. One was wearing an odd-looking cloak covered in small pieces of multi-coloured material (mostly greens and browns, with a little black now and again, she saw), while the other did not – but both carried the same kind of weapon, which did not appear to be of Scarran manafacture.

"Hey, there…" one of them said to her – a human, she decided, since no other race in existence talks like that "Nice to meet you! I'm Ghost, a sniper, and I'll be going along on this mission with you and all the others around here. What's your name?" He actually seems genuinely interested, Sikozu saw with surprise – he is not sounding patronising, or attempting to seduce me, or making any other hostile move. So she introduced herself with her full name, as she would to one of her own people – which made Keyah turn to listen and look, adding "I do not know what purpose I can serve in this endeavour – but I promised to assist and I will. Perhaps you – yes you, the Kalish female – can enlighten me on this matter".

"My name, Sikozu…" Keyah replied, as everyone reached the transit stop "…is Keyah Karimu Kalifa Kamara – though those here just call me Keyah. Though I am not yet sure of this, I suspect you and I will work together – scouting and recon and similar things. Whether we will join the main assault once we reach the objective, I do not know – but we will have much to do, of that I am certain".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interesting, Sikozu decided silently in her mind – but what are you doing here, around Scarrans? When Sikozu asked that question, Keyah hissed a little – but replied politely (if a little tightly) with "I am here to exercise my skills, Sikozu – and because the War Commander asked me to be here. I have fought beside him on his own planet, and it was my skills – mine, Sikozu, not those of a human or a Scarran – that ensured that battle went as well as it did at the start, and I am sure also helped ensure its success". "I thought…" Sikozu asked, once all the group had sat down in the transit car and Harrigan had sent it on its way "…that the Organisation had assigned you here – that this was an official position for you".

Keyah smiled herself this time, telling Sikozu "Nothing could be further from the truth there. I was on another planet when they found me – much of the better working options then exhausted. I was offered safe shelter, he chance to exercise my skills amongst those who would appreciate them, and much of what these humans describe as 'perks'. There is fine food here, for one thing – and our chef even makes the food of our people, and does so well". "It is good to know you make traditional foods" Sikozu complimented Keyah "As it happens, I was goi-".

"Not me" Keyah nterrupted with a smile, relishing this moment "Our chef is the wife of one of our Captains, and is a Scarran. But she knows how to prepare and cook Kalish foods correctly – I do not know if any of the Scarrans partake, but I know the humans do". "Kalish food is really good!" Ghost adds with a smile "I know I try to get some vrine whenever I can – that granga sauce is something else, and the meat is amazing too!" "Ghost's right, Sikozu" Harrigan told her next "I don't know if it's your eating time yet, but if it is, just sing out – I'll get Moratha to lay on a good Kalish traditional spread for you. There'll be plenty of the right stuff in stores to make it with".

A Scarran knows how to make Kalish food? Sikozu thought in astonishment – a SCARRAN? The idea of familiar food is a hard one to resist, but I cannot help but think that it would not be the same as if a Kalish made it – or even that it might be tainted in some way. But this Kalish, this Keyah, seems fit and well and unharmed – I may yet have time to ask her about her life here and if she is treated well on the way to this mission of theirs. I must also think of what Crichton always calls 'the big picture' – influencing them to assist my people in their struggle for freedom. To this end, I must do my best to ingratiate myself with them and make myself useful in this mission – when they see I am useful and that I help them, they will be more likely to listen to me on other matters.

She was even more surprised when she was shown her quarters. "Is this some kind of joke?" Sikozu asked, frowning a little "Are you showing me some Scarran officer's quarters, and then my own less well appointed accomodation later?" "This is actually your quarters, Sikozu" Harrigan told her with a grin "I've quartered you next to Keyah – she's next on the treblin – so there's one of your own species close by if you need to talk to someone. The rest of us are further along this deck, both Scarrans and non-Scarrans – though my own quarters are more towards the bow".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You command here, Ha-War Commander" Sikozu replied pragmatically, nodding "I assume you have appropriated the Captain's quarters for yourself, as a Scarran commander would do. I have not seen such quarters, but I have memorised the floorplans of normal Scarran dreadnaughts – they are larger and more luxurious than the others". "I share them with my dear wife" Harrigan replied with more feeling than Sikozu remembered him showing before "Who has been taken away from me. That is our mission – to go and get her back". "Keyah here told me that over the comm" Sikozu said, confirming Harrigan's words "She told me that you are prepared to go to war with the Scarran government over this issue – this is a major undertaking, and one for which I hope you have the proper planning and military forces to see through to a successful conclusion".

"All taken care of, young Sikozu" Councilor Shuljek remarked with a grin of his own "You are not the only one to come to our aid – I have my own forces, of course, and a small number of others are here already. But we will meet the bulk of our allies once we enter Scarran space". Sikozu rolled her eyes at this Scarran's way of addressing her, though she appreciated that it was more polite than she usually got from any of his species, before replying "Good, whoever you are. But I hope these forces can move quietly and stealthily – and not announce their presence to the entire universe by the tread of their big Scarran feet, getting us all killed".

Harrigan introduced Councillor Shuljek to Sikozu, including telling her his position – after which Sikozu made a perfunctory apology for impertinence and a promise to show respect. "Just hold up your responsibilities in the field" Shuljek told her once she'd finished "That is all I expect, and all our troops expect – they will do the same, and we will all help each other through the battles ahead. Whatever our species may be". He is blunt and unsubtle, Sikozu decided on hearing that, as I expect Scarrans to be – but also polite, which I do not. Harrigan must be having a civilising influence on them, strange though that sounds…

"You can stay and rest in your quarters" Harrigan told her next "Or you can wander around the ship and meet a few people. DRDs, or other Irregulars, will warn you off if you go where you shouldn't". "I think I should rest" Sikozu replied "Until the next meal time – though my eating time is close, it has not arrived yet, so I will use the time profitably to watch and learn about those who I will fight beside in the near future". "That's the way!" Troll told her with a grin "We're probably going to get volunteered for some more running or fitness training soon anyway – when we are, you might want to come along and even join in". "Not just yet" Lazarus told him "But soon, you're right in that. Once we're moving outsystem, I think…".

To help keep everyone's minds off imminent danger, Sikozu quickly discerned – this man has a good idea, he knows how to think, and is concerned for those he is with. Her spirits started to rise just a little, hoping that this human would be just as concerned for her welfare as for the rest of his people and for the Scarrans. "Then perhaps I can talk with you, Keyah Karimu" Sikozu decided "Is there some place in this ship where we can talk undisturbed and relax?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I doubt there will be anyone in the galley for some time, Sikozu" Keyah replied "We can talk there if you like. Or we can find a workout room and train – it would do you good to practice with another Kalish, I think…". "The galley…" Sikozu replied "For now. Physical conditioning will be needed, though – I did not come through the military wing of the Organisation, but I did of course learn the basic skills all our people were taught. I am, of course, proficient with small arms".

"Good" replied Lazarus, turning to look at her "Thanks for volunteering that little pearl of wisdom. I hope you've used more than itty bitty pulse guns, though – because we don't use them, and you'll have what we have". "I am proficient in the maintenance and use of all regulation Scarran weaponry used by their regular forces" Sikozu told him with more than a little pride "Which includes their projectile weapons. I doubt any customised weaponry of yours will prove a major obstacle for me".

"Car's all yours, Harrigan" Lazarus told Harrigan as he, the humans, and most of the Scarrans got out and headed to their quarters "I'm gonna get a bit of shut-eye right now before the next meal, and I think our Scarran buddies here are doing the same. There'll be time enough to finish training once we're in Scarran space – Leurik's squad, Shuljek's boys and girls, and our people really just need some time to gel together and get to know each other anyway". Soon, only Harrigan and Shuljek still remained in the car – which Harrigan sent a little further on to the bridge. As they arrived, an empty car went past them the other way and Harrigan spotted Hellbolt carrying a number of tins in a sack up ahead – calling for him to wait. "We'll come up with you" Harrigan told him, beckoning him over "Time to get moving now". "A good idea" Hellbolt replied with some relief "Kylith spotted a Peacekeeper outpost down there in the jungle – don't know what kind of sensors they have, or firepower, but no point in taking chances, yes? They might find out something about this ship we don't want them to know".

A loud "WAR COMMANDER ON DECK! COUNCILLOR ON DECK!" was imediately barked out by Kylith from the nav desk when she saw Harrigan's unique shadow at the top of the comm desk entrance – though this was followed almost instantly by a brisk "As you were!" from Harrigan as he strode right over to the command chair and sat down, waving the others to do likewise. Since Keyah was helping Sikozu acclimatise to the ship, he directed Kylith to take over the nav desk and sensor controls from Shor and sent him over to the comm desk before activating the ship's PA and announcing "Now hear this! Now hear this! We're going to be leaving this 'ere mudball known as Watrukaria right now – and heading right into Indian country. So as of now, I'm raising the alert level to General Alert Level 2 – but PLEASE use your heads and stay cool, OK?" before turning the PA off and asking Shuljek "Since you're here, would you sit over at the gunnery desk? It's along the back wall there, next to the security desk".

Once Shuljek had found the desk and sat down, Harrigan called "Kylith, set course for Che'naia! Hellbolt, lock that in and get us moving as soon as Kylith sends you the course. Don't suppose anyone brought any food?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellbolt laughed and brandished his sack, upending the contents onto the deck as soon as the course had been laid in. "Nothing too fancy, sir" he explained, holding up a can "Self-heating rations. Just got a couple of packs of some unidentified savoury one, and the same number of the sweet course one – I've not eaten Scarran field rations before, so I don't know what they're like". No one seemed to mind – they all started hungrily on theirs as soon as they had it in their hand and opened.

"Captain!" came a voice over the wall comm in a room on a Scarran dreadnaught in the outlying area of the Che'naia system, three days later "The War Commander's ship should be arriving within the day, sir – you told me to remind you of this when the right time came". Captain Zarithak heaved himself up out of his bed and barked "Make us ready, First Officer! Engines to standby, main batteries and triple-A armed, and the duty Stryker flight to be placed on 5 momen alert!" before heading for the shower at the back of his quarters – running back briefly to add "And can someone please have something edible on hand when I get there!"

Twenty momens later, a slightly harried Captain Zarithak ran onto the bridge of the Sunbuster and sat down in his command chair. A further twenty momens later, an orderly strode in with a dish. "Keedva was all I had on hand on short notice, Captain" that individual told him, trying to apologise "I hope that meets with your approval". "It will be fine" Zarithak replied, easing the orderly's mind "Good, solid, and filling food – just what I need for this day". Once their Captain had eaten his fill, the dish was taken away and Zarithak ordered "Helm, all ahead one-third – get us to the meeting co-ordinates now!" before leaning back in his chair and watching his crew work.

"War Commander!" Kylith called from the nav desk "Big heat bloom up ahead - origin two-five-mark-three-four-zero, range eight hundred and fifteen kilometras!" Tapping out a target ID query, she sought for a possible match with the known spaceraft database in the Cry Havoc's main computer system – which came back within ten microts with "Dreadnaught! Weapons are armed, primaries and secondaries, and that heat bloom was the engines powering up and moving the target onto an intercept course with us!" "Keep calm, people" Harrigan cautioned everyone, though he was a little uptight as well "Hellbolt, keep us moving directly towards them, speed one-quarter; Kylith, interrogate their IFF for name and class information – we should get a handle on the ship's allegiance that way, shouln't we?" "Known Hierarchy ships shuld be listed in this ship's computer system" Kylith confirmed "Though I doubt any privateers or pirate groups could maintain a dreadnaught, if they have one it should be listed there as well". Kylih, of course, did not know of the change of alegiance made by Captain Zarithak and his crew.

"Conn, nav" the Sunbuster's nav officer called out "IFF interrogation signals coming from the target. Permission to jam?" "Denied" Zarithak replied flatly "I'm assuming until we get closer that this is the War Commander's ship – but just in case I'm wrong, I want three wings of attack Strykers on cockpit alert in ten momens and the decks made ready to launch. Cannon crews to man their turrets in case bridge control goes down. Sound general quarters".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cry Havoc was now close enough for a detailed sensor scan – which Kylith obtained within a momen. "Dreadnaught following the mark-2 pattern, War Commander" she reported, the feeling of pride at calling 'War Commander' still in her voice "Flight deck doors are open but nothing's been launched. Main batteries and secondaries are also armed – but it's not moving towards us any further now". "Trannak!" Harigan called to the ex-Deadhead now on the security desk "Unlock and activate the secondary IFF code in the databank that Captain Kran provided for us. Kylith, change freqs as soon as your system registers the change. Hellbolt, prepare to move us close on my mark".

Trannak nodded his acknowledgement and tapped away at his keyboard. This human, whatever his rank might be, is coming to trust me more quickly than I had expected – perhaps this is because of our common military specialities? I do not know – but I must justify his trust in me if I am to make a place for myself here and stay by those I knew of old and any new friends and colleagues I have here. "Done!" he called microts later, his hammond hand flicking out at Kylith on the nav desk – who called back "Confirmed! Locked in and…on!"

"YELENT'II TA'KRII! (Author's note : 'Power and glory!' in Old Scarran)" called the First Officer aboard the Sunbuster in exultation when he saw the IFF readout change from 'unidentified' to 'King's Command – War Commander' and 'ESV Cry Havoc'. "Oops!" he replied with a sheepish grin, cringing just a little – but Zarithak just laughed and replied "You, I suspect, have more reason for relief and happiness than I do – you would have ben hoping for some generations to be able to see such things again. Whether I am just glad this is not an ambush. Nav, conn – full sensor sweep of the system and narow-band scan of the target vessel as soon as it's within range. If it is the War Commander's vessel as data seems to indicate, it will match the predefined data profile sent to us while at the teleconference".

"Range – two hundred kilometras" Kylith reported "Target IFF reporting 'Sunbuster' – archives report this ship assigned to Captain Zarithak and listed as missing in action". "It's ours, that's why" Harrigan replied with a very slight grin "Well, the Hand's anyway. Keyah, once we come to 160 kilometras, hail them. Councillor, stand down the main batteries but don't power them down completely – not yet. Neither Kylith nor the Sunbuster have reported craft lifting off from Che'naia itself or from orbit around it, but I don't want to take chances. Hellbolt, all ahead one-half – and be careful about it. Bring us up alongside – and get Captain Lazarus to pick a couple of volunteers once he's out of bed and get him and them down to the flight deck NOW! I might need to go over for a bit of a chin-wag with that ship's head honcho".

When the call came in, Captain Lazarus was not actually asleep – he was sitting in a rest area in the crew quarters with a Scarran demo operations manual and a bunch of equipment while Koronna made sure he knew what each thing did. "Come on!" he called to Koronna, dropping the manual on his chair as he rose "You're coming with me since you're here – I'll grab Troll on the way".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koronna smiled briefly at him as they passed Troll's quarters before bellowing "TROLL, YOU GREAT LAZY DRANNIT! GET OUT HERE NOW!" – and counting the microts on her fingers until he emerged. She'd got to eight before Troll ran blearily out of his quarters still doing his uniform jacket up, and nodded at Lazarus to continue. "Now you're awake, Troll…" Lazarus told him, guiding him firmly to the nearest transit stop with Koronna following behind him "I've got an important job for you – Harrigan wants us down on the flight deck. Yes, Troll, including you. I expect he'll want to talk to whoever we're meeting here – it'll show good faith if we meet on their ship". Troll brightened up a bit on hearing he'd get some flying done, though he deflated a little when he heard where his Captain thought they'd be going and made sure his newly-acquired Viper hadn't fallen out of its holster and his Ka-Bar was still buckled on his belt. Lazarus raised an eyebrow in Koronna's direction at that, but she just shrugged and shook her head.

"Com, conn!" the Sunbuster's comm oficer called "We are being hailed – by the Cry Havoc!" "On screen" Zarithak commanded "And calm down, everyone". Keyah's face and voice were on the other end of the transmission – many of the Scarrans breathing a silent sigh of relief when they saw a familiar species talking to them. "This is the ESV Cry Havoc. Would your Captain be prepared to receive a small party from our ship? I believe the War Commander is bringing a small retinue with him and wishes to meet with your Captain and discuss strategy". "Captain Zarithak here" the Captain replied from his chair "I will be on the flight deck to meet the War Commander and his party within a few momens. The flight deck will be made ready for him immediately", before cutting the call, barking several orders at the security officer, and running out of the bridge at full speed.

Not long after that, Captain Lazarus, Koronna, and Troll bolted out of a transit car and onto the hammond side flight deck, where Harrigan arrived shortly afterwards. Koronna directed them to a nearby Stryker 2 troop carrier – Harrigan sent Troll off to the tail turret while he pulled down an emergency jumpseat from the rear wall of the small bridge and said "Sorry, Captain – but you get that. I'm gonna fly and I don't think Koronna should have that seat, yes?" Captain Lazarus just nodded and buckled himself in, while he and Koronna did the same in the pilot and copilot's chairs. Once Koronna was satisfied Harrigan had performed the preflight checks satisfactorily, she comed the bridge to get the flight deck doors opened – and once Harigan saw them rise, he boosted off the deck fast enough to make Lazarus growl a bit, shooting under the still-rising doors into open space while still increasing speed and performing a tight barrel roll as soon as he was clear of the doors.

Lazarus almost screamed at him for doing that, but just sighed and laughed softly – whatever my stomach might say, at least these hare-brained stunts show he's slowly getting back to his old self again. The bridge crew on the Sunbuster had a good laugh as well when they saw Harrigan's antics on their sensors as well – though they were also glad to know that he had someone with him that was guiding him directly to their landing beacon and flight deck. This information was relayed to Captain Zarithak, who gave the order to open the doors just in time for Harrigan to be able to slide in under them fast and come to a rough but safe stop on the Sunbuster's flight deck barely forty metras from where its Captain was standing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Zarithak grumbled a bit at that, brushing some dust off his armour – though he was more worried some of his own pilots might try the same thing rather than that he might be hurt himself. Never mind his wild flying, Zarithak decided, looking over at his first officer trying to stifle a grin, I will show the respect appropriate for his position so that my own safety and that of my ship and crew is assured.

Harigan, Koronna, Troll, and Captain Lazarus strode out onto the flight deck of the Sunbuster as soon as Harrigan had shut the craft down – they were met by the Captain himself as well as the senior officers of each of the three Blood Hand commands on board. To Harrigan's surprise, a loud and martial-sounding tune was playing over the PA – Zarithak smiled a fraction and said "It is the old Royal anthem, sir – which my First Officer here happened to have a copy of hidden away. I see you brought some of your people with you – who are they? Are any of them officers?" "Only one officer, Captain" Harrigan replied, waving Lazarus forward "This one – Captain Lazarus. He'll be comanding the Tactical units on this mission. The big woman just beside him is Sergeant-Major Koronna, senior enlisted troop aboard my ship – both of them are also my best demolition experts as well. The other one – get over here, Troll! – is a man from my home planet. Despite what he looks like, he is not Sebacean – which since he's close to several Scarrans and not keeling over from the heat backwash, you'd probably figured out already. He's the squad heavy from my old squad back home".

The three officers beside Zarithak nodded as they took this in – this Lazarus is obviously from the War Commander's own planet as well, they decided, though why the War Commander looks so different we do not know. "Have you selected commanders for the other combat branches, War Commander?" Zarithak's own tactical commander asked "The Bloodstars and the Skulkers will also need officers to lead them". "A good question" Harrigan replied "Though one I can only partially answer. Captain Kran will be commanding the Bloodstars, but I have yet to decide on a CO for the skulker units – if my wife were here, she'd be doing that. But since we're going to be rescuing her…", Harrigan paused for a low growl before going on, "…then I'll have to come up with someone else. If need be, I'll do that myself, since I doubt I'll need a large number of skulkers – but I think that a Scarran would probably be accepted sooner". That, Harrigan told himself, and the fact that none of the humans with me are suitable material for that position anyway – but I won't tell these officers that.

"I will not keep you here long, War Commander" Zarithak told Harrigan, leading everyone off the flight deck and over towards the bridge. Harrigan remarked on the different route, which made Captain Zarithak smile and explain "My ship is a newer mark 2 dreadnaught – whichever one you were on before was the older model. I am curious how you came to see the nside of a Scarran vessel, though…". "Maybe I'll tell you about that…" Harrigan replied as they walked "If we get out of this alive". Fair enough, Zarithak decided – it does not, after all, concern the safety of my crew or my ship. It can wait for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few momens later, the group approached the bridge – the combat commanders excused themselves and returned to their duties while Zarithak led Harrigan's group up the wide staircase to the bridge, where he called "WAR COMMANDER ON DECK!" at the top of his voice. Everyone stood up and snapped to attention – with the First Officer having a proud grin on his face as he saw Harrigan stride onto the bridge beside his Captain and accompanied by his friends.

"Welcome to the bridge of the Sunbuster" Zarithak announced proudly "Much of the layout you should know from its similarity to your own craft – I doubt it would change much – but my duty bridge crew you do not know". Zarithak took his time to introduce each of them in turn – Harrigan made sure to talk to them individually and thank them for coming, while Lazarus just kept his mouth shut and looked around him, nodding at the things he recognised and at the officers as well. "This, of couse…" Zarithak finished, waving one hand at the man standing beside him "Is my First Officer, and the one responsible for recruiting me into the Blood Hand along with the entire crew". "First Officer Karath at you service, War Commander" Karath said proudly, saluting in the traditional Royal manner – which Harrigan returned likewise.

Lazarus overheard the explanation of what Karath did, and asked "Which Councillor's command are you under, mister?" with an inquisitive look in his eye. Karatah looked back down at Lazarus – good, he is not afraid to look me in the eye – before replying "Concillor Lorshella, sir – intel command. But I have always served my Captain first". Lazarus grunted and nodded at that, adding "That one didn't send much help, but at least she sent something – one of her tactical sergeants has brought his squad with him. Not gonna be enough though, not by a LONG shot – I'll need at least a company of heavy infantry to work with". "We can spare such a force easily" Karath replied "I am surprised you will need so little help from us though…". "We'll need more than that" Harrigan told them "Captain Kran will need more Bloodstars, and whoever I get to cmmand the skulkers will probably want a few of your best to go with them as well".

"Ah, Captain Kran…" Karath replied with a thin smile "I have heard of him before – the Bloodstar troops we have might well fight each other to see who gets to go". "Just get their commander to pick a company that can be trusted to do their part" Harrigan replied bluntly "That's all I need" before waving Captain Zarithak and Karath over down the staircase and telling them "The biggest thing I'm going to ned your lot for is to watch our backs while the ground op's going on. I really hope we don't get bushwhacked, but I'm not taking chances and I'll need all my own people on the ground with me – so you get air defence duty". "Our pilots will be pleased to play their part" Zarithak replied with a smile "But the fine detail can be sorted out on the way – if time is critical, we should be off". "That reminds me" Harrigan added "We need to get into the space command computers somehow and check for the course of our target ship".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karath ran back up to the bridge for a few microts, returning ith another officer in tow. "Our duty intelligence officer, War Commander" Karath explained, not volunteering a name "He will get you what you need". Harrigan passed over the small chip in his hand, saying "That's what I know about our target ship and its course until now. I know it came through here a few days or so ago at most, I just don't knw where it went after that" – the officer just nodded, saluted, and went on his way.

"I'll need to contact my ship and tell them what's happening" Harrigan told Zarithak – Captain Lazarus, Koronna, and Troll stayed where they were while Zarithak and Harrigan returned to the bridge and walked over to the comm desk. "Hello, sir" Keyah replied once she'd been hailed "We were all wondering how well things were going – they are going well, I hope?" "They are" Harrigan confirmed "Just waiting on some intel and we'll be off". Not long after those words were spoken, the intel officer returned and waved his Captain and Harrigan over to the nav desk – where he inserted a new chip in a reader slot. "I had to slip that greedy clerk quite a lot of money…" he growled "But I got what you needed. That ship you seek is a new design not put into general production when your own ship was built – both were new designs built at roughly the same time period. It is a Switchblade class corvette, quite powerful and very fast – most likely course tracks are as follows".

The intel officer brought up that information on the main screen and began to go through it with the nav officer. Twenty momens later, he growled more nastily, pointed at one track, and said "That one – almost certainly". "Serakaa IV" Harrigan stated, reading the destination planet's name "What about it?" "It used to be a judgement complex in the Royal days - when the junta took over, it served much the same purpose, but for political trials. People they wanted to make an example of".

My wife is there! Harrigan knew with almost total certainty. Or almost there! "Plot course immediately, send course data to Cry Havoc, move out at best safe speed" Harrigan ordered almost without thinking – then shrugged in embarrassment at Captain Zarithak. "I do not mind" he explained "Time is not ours to waste – protocol is an unnecessary luxury at this stage" before turning to his bridge officers and ordering "Make it so!" Harigan then got back on the com and hailed Keyah again, telling her that course data would be on its way shortly – a loud cll in the background was recogniseable as Kyltih's voice shouting "CONFIRMED – COURSE IN AND LOCKED!"

"Captain Zarithak, with your permission…" Harrigan asked, picking up a microphone from the command chair's armrest – Zarithak nodded and aid "The crew will be glad to hear your voice as well, War Commander – it will let them know you are concerned for them and not just us officers". "Now hear this! Now hear this!" Harrigan called over the Sunbuster's PA – stopping crew throughout the ship "Sunbuster now goes to General Alert Level Two. We have the course of our enemy and will pursue at best safe speed".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talannah had been deposited in a cell several floors beneath the main judgement room a day or so previously, with her belongings being put in secure storage. "More for the look of the thing" the duty guard told her with relish "We'll play for it all after you're found guilty". "You think you wil survive that long?" Talannah told him with as much bravery and withering scorn as she could muster "My husband will be here to retrieve me before then, and all who stand against him will be killed". Needless to say, the guard – a Praetorian – didn't believe a word of it and walked off to his next duty station.

Further down, one more level. The cell was dark, but the occupant's eyes still saw with reasonable clarity. She did not know exactly how long she has been where she now is, although the talk of the guards and the shift changes led her to believe that two weeken would be a fair estimate of the length of her incarceration. I wish he were here, her mind told her in desperation – despite what he is, he treated me fairly and with concern for the short time I knew him. I would not be displeased to see him again – and would be very pleased and relieved if he comes to free me from this place. However unlikely that might be.

The next arn or two were taken up with both making sure that both ships set out on the correct course, and also on selecting troops to accompany the Irregulars on the ground assault. Though the Sunbuster was not functioning with a full crew, there were still a huge number of troops on board of all three Blood Hand commands – the Bloodstars were pleased to hear that both Captain Kran and Councillor Shuljek would be going to battle with them, though the Tactical units were sceptical of Captain Lazarus' capabilities. This lasted until he screamed in one Lieutenant's ear for almost one whole momen, giving him a couple of light slaps to add weight to his words. Koronna stood beside him all the time, which reassured both the officers and men to some degree as well – if he has a Scarran aide then he would be worthy to command Scarrans, many reasoned – or this woman would not stay with him.

The skulkers took Harrigan's presence in stride – most of their relatively small detachment just watched and listened as he talked to them about what he'd need. "We will stay ready and wait for your call" one of the Superior Infiltrators told him "When you require our assistance, we will be there".

Harrigan just nodded in acknowledgement and led his group back to the flight deck, thanking Captain Zarithak for his hospitality before they all boarded their Stryker and headed back to the Cry Havoc. "ETA Serakaa IV?" Harrigan asked Kylith as soon as he reached the bridge. "Perhaps four days – the dreadnaught's inferior engines will slow us down. This ship has more speed than is first apparent, it seems". "Less than I thought" Harrigan replied with a slight smile "Which is good – less time to be apart from my wife". "We should be thankful our destination is off even the less-travelled shipping lanes" Hellbolt said with relief "I've checked that over, and even warships don't go this way often".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah!" Harrigan replied "They'll probably think we're their relief, then – if they ever spot us at all! Right now I think we're as ready as we'll ever be – so just make sure everyone stays sharp and gets plenty of rest for the next four days". Hellbolt immediately commed Captain Kran to brief him on the latest developments, while all but Kylith and Keyah left the bridge to get some sleep.

Four more edgy days of avoiding dreadnaughts later, their small battlegroup aproached an unremarkable system in an out of the way part of the Scarran Empire. "That's it, then" Lazarus remarked, pointing to the red glowing spot on the insystem chart "Our target". "Damn right, Cap" Harrigan replied, fists clenching and unclenching slowly, before calming down and calling Kylith over to him.

"Sir?" she asked, not sure what was happening. "You've got experience in skulkering, yes?" he asked insistently – she replied "Yes, sir – but never at more than team level. I'm not officer material". "If this place has an offowrld comm rig on it" Harrigan explained "I'll need a veteran to lead a team of Zarithak's skulkers to secure and disable it – with a place like this, internal security for a large part of the complex might well be in the same place in case they need to call for reinforcements". "How will we be getting in, then?" Kylith asked in doubt "Sensors will pick up a capital ship if we move much closer than our current position".

"That's where the fun part starts" he told Kylith, leading her to the transit car and from there on a short trip to the hammond side flight deck. "You see…" he continued, leading her to the Harbringer "This 'ere's a stealth vessel, and big enough to hold one squad for the trip down. Your squad, if you want the job – I'll be flying, so all we need to do is hop over to the Sunbuster and get your troops ready". "Thank you, sir!" Kylith replied with pride "You wil not regret placing your trust in this old Scarran – there's still life left in me yet!"

As son as the Harbringer left the Cry Havoc, Kylith commed the Sunbuster's bridge and told them of their new needs – which menat that when they landed, three skulker teams were standing ready to meet them. "Good, everyone's ready!" Harrigan commended them "I see you have the smaller suppressed SMGs we have as well – but you can put them away, since I've had my guys make a few toys for you all. Kylith, if you'd get that crate Tovak left for us…". The skulkers proved very interested in the G8Cs, especially when a copy of the autofac dataprints were passed over for download into the Sunbuster's computers – and acclimatised themselves to the layout of the weapons in short order as well. Half an arn later, Harrigan announced "Fun's over, people – time to go! Into the belly of the beast…"


	29. Chapter 28 : Clash of the Titans

Chapter 28 : Clash of the Titans

Looking around, Harrigan came up against another problem – it was going to be a very tight fit in the troop deck with twelve of Captain Zarithak's skulkers plus Kylith in there. When he told them about this, they just waved off that concern, saying "Not a problem, War Commander – it will just make us more eager to just get out at the other end!" Harrigan just laughed for a couple of microts and said "That's the spirit – now follow me and I'll get you squared away on my ship over there!"

Several of them started talking quietly amongst themselves with some animation when they saw the Harbringer close-up – not knowing that Harrigan could, of course, hear every word of what they said. This stopped when Harrigan opened the entry hatch just behind the bridge on the treblin side and called "Everyone in! Drop bay's to your hammond – ten of you can sit there. Kylith – you're with me on the bridge, and the two best shots can come to the upper deck as well. You'll be manning the top and tail turrets for our little outing!"

The Harbringer echoed with the sounds of Scarran boots stomping off to the drop bay – once Harrigan had personally made sure they were all seated and strapped in around the floor hatch and their weapons were secured, Kylith and the two skulkers still standing followed him up the stairs to the upper deck. "You – tail turret" Harrigan directed the female of the pair, followed by "And you – up there, top turret" to the male. Both smiled just a little before giving the regulation Scarran salute and heading to their assigned positions. "Kylith – in here" Harrigan told her, going through the door ahead of them and onto the Harbringer's small bridge "Nav station for you – and yes, there's a full suite of surveillance and EW gear there as well. Just keep an eye out for anyone trying to find us". Kylith just grinned back at him and strapped herself in.

Harrigan then comed the Sunbuster's bridge, announcing "Captain Zarithak, the advance team is ready to go. Please have one Tactical company and one Bloodstar company present here on the flight deck for when my guys come over – Captains Kran and Lazarus will need to get quickly accustomed to those under their command and prepped for drop…". The skulkers still need a CO, Harigan reminded himself, ht who do I know who's up for the job? Kylith's not bad at all, but I doubt she'll be with us for the long haul, and while Zarithak's teams are probably good, I don't know any of them from a bar of soap! "…and have one more skulker team ready to meet their Captain as well, since he will be coming across as well".

"I see you have decided on a commander for the skulker units, War Commander" Zarithak commed back "Might I enquire about who this individual is?" "Someone my wife trained in her old job" Harrigan replied "He's got his stuff down cold, so no worries there – he'll come through for us. I've just got to tell him of his promotion once I take off". "Very good" Zarithak replied "The skulkers will be relieved to know they have a commanding officer – even better if he is of the same speciality as them".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Zarithak turned to his security officer and called "Flight deck doors open, mister! Get Bloodstar second company and Tactical first company down to the flight deck fully equipped for heavy combat in a QUARTER-ARN! Tactical companies four through eight are to get in their Stryers for immediate air-defence sorties! First Officer, sound General Quarters!"

Sirens started blaring throughout the Sunbuster as Scarrans started running to their posts and preparing for possible combat. Harrigan nodded in satisfaction when Kylith reported the deck doors were opening, and called "We're off, people – hope none of you needed to use the bathroom before you got in!" before lifting more gently off the flight deck floor and heading out into space. The Bloodstar troops were especially pleased to be called up for active duty, even more so when they were told who was their commanding officer. "We have Captain Kran leading us, you Scarrans!" their own more junior Captain told them happily as they ran full-pelt for the flight deck armoury through the corridors "He will not leads us wrong! Be assured, we will soon get to dispense King's judgement on those Hierarchy units down on the planet below – so let's get properly set up, shall we, and not stand around here, yes!"

While there were a few reservations amongst the Tactical units called forth for duty, they were just as eager in their own way to be seeing action. "I do not know about this Captain Lazarus" one of the Lieutenants told a sergeant "Though if the War Commander trusts him he should do well. I just hope he is an experienced combat veteran who will not crack up at the first sight of blood". "We'll fnd out soon enough, sir" the sergeant replied with as much assurance as he could muster "He'll be coming over soon to see us – we will get some measure of his capabilities and personality then".

"Cry Havoc, this is Harrigan" Harrigan commed over to his own ship's bridge "As of this moment, we go to General Alert level one – full wartime alert! Anything not from our own ship or Captain Zarithak's, or not given direct permission by me, gets shot down without warning". Once everyone had had a few microts to take this in, he added "All combat troops will make their way to the hammond side flight deck for immediate transfer to the Sunbuster – all combat drops will go from there. But before that…". Everyone stopped and stared up at the speakers,wondering what Harrigan would add next, and were quite surprised when he added "Trannak, in response to the trust placed in you by my wife and for your own good service so far, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain and given full command of all skulker units under Irregular command". Trannak was stunned by what he had heard. Me? A Captain? Frell, even becoming an officer was more than I really expected for myself either in the Deadheads or here. I hope I can fulfil the trust placed in me…

"Thank you, War Commander" Trannak replied, standing to attention "Though I must admit my surprise, I will try not to disappoint you. Skulker units will do all they can to see your wife, our Sub-Commander, returned alive and unharmed to us – you can depend on that".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Kran and Lazarus congratulated Trannak on his promotion. "I guess this means my old recon specialist we be under your command now" Kran told Trannak after they had calmed down, with Lazarus adding "Probably Ghost as well, Kran – and he'd better get Jane too, at least for this op. Keyah and Sikozu as well. I'm keeping Troll with me, though".

Once all those who'd be fighting had headed down to the flight deck, Harrigan commed Moratha and her daughters as well as Dr Nrakal. "Moratha, I'll need you and Nrakal, along with your daughters, to watch the bridge while we're gone. I know you heard the alert warning, so I hope at least one of you knows how to operate the gunnery controls – hopefully we won't need that to happen, since Captain Zarithak's people are handling air defence for us, but it'll be nice to have a little extra on hand". "I hope we will not need it too" Moratha added "But I do know the controls you speak of, as I think Dr Nrakal does as well – if we make sure a transit car is on hand at the bridge at all times, we can make sure we can get to the sick bay if we are needed when you all return".

"HALLITH!" Concillor Shuljek called happily as he ran to his quarters "HALLIIIIIITH! We've got fighting to do, love – get Shakka and the others properly equipped and down on the flight deck NOW, woman!" "Shakka and myself are ready right now, my over-eager husband" Hallith replied with amusement as she and Shakka stepped out to meet him, dressed for battle already "I expect our troops are already getting their gear ready without our assistance as well. Let's go and find out, shall we?" Once the three of them had got on to the transit car with the bridge crew, just before it left, the atmosphere turned to one of both anticipation, a little unease - and restrained eagerness among the Bloodstars.

Several cars converged on the flight deck, spilling out both Irregulars and guests onto the transit stop and flight deck. I have not been among so many Scarrans, Sikozu thought to herself as she made her way acros to where Keyah was standing, for quite some time – especially those who were not hostile to me or those I knew. These ones may well be suspicious of my usefulness – so I must show them that their unease is misplaced and that I am as good as any of them are. Better than many too, she added to herself with smug assurance.

Captain Kran found his bearings, then shouted out for everyone to be quiet as Tovak and Troll wheeled over huge crates. "QUIET!" Kran bellowed again, before doing the same himself and addressing those gathered before him. "Unlike Captain Zarithak's people, we will be using decidely non-Scarran weapons for the most part" Kran told everyone, noding to Tovak, who held up a G8C and continued with "This is the weapon we will be using. It is not hard to learn, especially for those of us who have used projectile weapons before. This lever here…", Tovak paused to point to the magazine release, "…is the magazine release, and the safety catch is just above this pistol grip, within easy reach of your thumb, and has positions for semi-auto and full-auto fire. You should be easily able to tell which is which – there are simple pictures beside each position to enlighten you".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squad heavies…" Captain Lazarus took over to add "Will be using the regulation Scarran plasma cannon – so Troll, you will be keeping that one you have. I hope Rekketh's managed to get through your thick skull how to operate it properly as well". This news was greeted with considerable relief by those personnel, who already had their cannons and backpack charge packs on and ready – once Lazarus had noted this, he bawled "Come on! Come on! Step forward and get your kit, everyone! One G8C and twelve mags a piece! The fighting won't wait and neither WILL I! Squad heavies – make sure your Vipers and any other backup weapons have plenty of ammo as well, since we can't stop for resupply once we're down there in the thick of it".

The recon specialist and Ghost stood off to one side while all of this was going on. "This rifle…" the recon specialist whispered "Is very good, Ghost – and by its size is more the kind of weapon I would have expected a Scarran to build". "They aren't too common back on Earth" Ghost replied "Most snipers I know of prefer something a bit easier to use and carry. But I like it anyway, even if I do get the occasional shoulder bruise that gets me sent to a base hospital – or the sick bay here, I guess". The recon specialist just grunted with amusement and checked his own weapons and ammunition were properly stored before turning and watching the others around him get sorted out.

Maybe twenty momens later, all those who needed G8Cs and ammo had them. "We'll take my ship" Councillor Shuljek decided "There's room for everyone to sit on the bottom deck and it should fit as easily in the Sunbuster's flight deck as it does in this one". As soon as the Concillor had opened the drop ramp, everyone charged up on board, where Councillor Shuljek's bodyguard cmmander and Sturk made sure everyone got to their proper places.

"You be careful, Karroch" Moratha told her son as he prepared to leave, reaching out to make sure all the fastenings on his armour were properly fastened "Stay calm, shoot straight, and watch your father for me – since I can't be there to do that for him". "We will both be fine, mother" Karroch replied with a little more confidence than he actually felt "Father is a good officer, Councillor Shuljek will be there, and the War Commander himself leads us to battle – things are as good as they're likely to get. I remember the training my father and the others in our cell gave me, mother – you need not worry about me". A bellowed "KARROCH – GET OVER HERE NOW, SON!" interrupted their talking – after which Moratha gave Karroch one last kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way. As soon as Karroch was on board, Councillor Shuljek's Lieutenant bawled "ALL OK!" over the comm to the bridge – the drop deck door closed almost immediately, and onece Moratha and her two daughters had reached the bridge, Urana called down "Bay doors opening now…" and pressed the button to open them and let them go on their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylith listened on the comm as Urana relayed all this to her, then passed it on to Harrigan. "Good, things are going as planned" Harrigan replied "At least for now. Let's hope they fail to notice our preparations for a bit longer". "I'm in full agreement there, sir" Kylith told him "The tricky bit, at least as far as my team's concerned, is making the initial entry into the comm and security centre – if we frell up even the tiniest bit, we'll be paste and it'll be many times harder for you and the main assault to succeed as well". "We will ALL be fine" Harrigan told Kylith with a smile "As far as we can control anything, we will make sure things go according to plan. The only thing that bothers me is that we aren't yet sure how much of a garrison force is stationed here – you will need to find this out once you secure the computer network and tell us. We'll also need the current blueprints of the target building so I can get the Harbringer's computer to plot an entry route for each assault team so they don't run across any problems they can't deal with". "Should be doable without too much difficulty" Kyltih replied "As long as I can move quickly" before checking the instruments and reporting "Ten momens from atmosphere, sir".

Just a few more momens later, Shuljek's ship landed on the Sunbuster's flight deck in a position as far out of the way as the Councillor could land in safely. Lazarus murmured softly as the stirring strains of "Hail to the King" being played across the PA, along with the loud cheers from all of Zarithak's forces there to meet them. A loud "QUIET!" from Captain Kran silenced both the music and the cheers – and then Lazarus turned to address the troops before him.

"Thank you for agreeing to come and fight with us" Lazarus announced gruffly but sincerely "It means a lot that those who do not know the War Commander or myself personally would place enough trust in us and our planning to fight alongside us on a difficult mission like this. Right now, the War Commander is flying the advance team in to prepare the way for us by seizing the room containing the comm systems and security command computers – when those are in our hands, the main assault can proceed directly into the main complex without worrying about such surprises as surveillance systems and fixed defences".

First, he turned to the red-armoured Bloodstars and announced "Though Councillor Shuljek will be coming with you along with his retinue, you will be commanded by Captain Kran here. He is an officer of long standing among your Blood Hand movement, so listen to him and obey his orders and you're as likely to get through this as any of us will be".

Next, he turned to the black-armoured Tactical units. "I am Captain Lazarus, and I will be commanding the Tactical units. Before ANY of you say anything, I am NOT Sebacean and I can fight and command as well as any of you – so we'll have no undermining my authority on this little excursion, WILL WE!" Over Sergeant Leurik's soft laughter and the sound of Koronna's huge bulk stepping up beside Lazarus, the Tactical troops and officers called "SIR, NO SIR!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, I can almost hear you…" Lazarus murmured, before walking over to the small gathering of green-clothed troops who he decided must be skulkers. "Captain Trannak here is your commanding officer, people" Lazarus told them "You will be going into combat with him". Trannak added "I will also have a number of non-Scarran troops under my command, so if any of you have any problems with that then you can leave now".

While there were a few interested mutters, no one left – so Trannak nodded and said "Good. An advance skulker team is already inbound to secure the security and comm systems and help us get inside. We, I expect, will head the main force of the assault – the Bloodstars and Tactical units will be depending on us to steer them around local problems until we reach the target area. From then on, stealth will be, for the most part, fairly useless". Lazarus walked over to join Trannak and added "But we've got another job for you when that happens. On the War Commander's order, Captain Trannak and youselves, with the support from the advance team, will free as many prisoners in the cells as are members of the Blood Hand or known to be safe by those that are – get them equipped and ready to fight, and we'll all head back together when it's over". "Good enough for us, Captains" the senior of the four said when Lazarus had finished, before turning to Trannak and adding "It is good to see that the War Commander has chosen a Captain for us as well – for a microt or two, we thought we'd been left out".

"You have not" Trannak told them "Our contingent may be small, but this does not mean it is less important – and freeing the prisoners is a good objective to have, yes? Now let's get ourselves to our assault lander, strapped in, and ready for the drop – but before we do that, I need to get you some new equipment – which there should be enough of for us in the Councillor's ship still". "We should go and find out, then" the senior skulker decided "Our…non-Scarran…comrades seem to be properly equipped already – so perhaps they could stay by our lander and prepare it for the drop". "Ghost" Trannak told the human "Take Kran's recon specialist and Hellbolt over to Captain Lazarus and find out where our lander is! Once you've found out, the three of you can preflight it and get everything running before its flight crew get there – at least I hope you can?" "Not a problem…" the recon specialist whispered "It will be done by the time it is needed, Captain…" before the three of them jogged off to find Captain Lazarus and find the assault lander assigned to them.

The Harbringer made atmospheric entry some distance from the main judgement complex and flew nap-of-the-Earth between the rocks and widely-spaced hills towards its target. When Kylith looked a little surprised at Harrigan's precautionary flying, he just replied "This might well be a stealth vessel, but I'm not willing to take any chances if I don't have to – the further we get without detection the more chance we have of succeeding. It might get a little rough, but at least we'll all be alive to notice". Kylith didn't say anything to that and just responded with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Imagery we got on the way down from orbit…" Kylith told Harrigan a few momens later "…suggests we'll arrive over our target I about twenty five more momens, sir – but that's a little outdated, don't you think?" "If we make a quick pop-up here…" she added, pointing to a spot on a holoprojection "…we should be able to get a clear picture of the target – certainly enough to determine anti-air defences and pick a landing spot. Of course, we'll be better able to plot a route as well".

Harrigan looked at the spot Kylith indicated – not a bad choice for having a peek from, he decided. "This place is just rocks and sand anyway" he added aloud "Probably no life and fewer visitors. Hopefuly anyone on security duty wil be half asleep at their consoles or frelling each other silly while they're supposed to be working". Kylith smiled when Harrigan mentioned that, but reminded herself that personal service to the War Commander is out since he's married and contented herself with replying "Let's find out – we're coming up on that point in half a momen or so".

Slightly less than that time later, Harrigan called "Three…two…one…NOW!" and pulled the Harbringer up above the desert's rocky outcroppings so Kylith could make a quick sensor scan. Kylith's fingers flew over the controls in front of her, trying to catalogue as much as possible of what she could see before they had to duck back down again. "Got it!" she called to Harrigan, who immediately dove back towards the ground again (which brought on a few complaints from the drop bay, but these were summarily ignored).

"What've we got, then?" Harrigan asked as soon as they were back flying low again – Kylith brought up a holo of the target building and said "That's it, sir – that's where we're going. Nothing too amazing to look at – just roughly finished work in either concrete or local rock, and about sixty metras high. Highest point is that tower in the middle – as you can see, it looks like the comm centre's there since there's a hyperwave antenna on top. It also looks like either flight control or security is n the same area, since there's a long-range sensor array up there as well – if I've ID'd that array properly, it can detect targets out to low orbit but only within line of sight and only fifty metras above ground and higher".

"We should come through HERE to HERE and make the drop HERE" Kylith told Harrigan "That's the fastest and least complicated option – hopefully there's a service door for the techs who'll have to overhaul the antennae, so we can get in that way". Harrigan went through all this in his head, just a little uneasy over not having seen any fixed anti-air defences yet or any sign of a landing area for official visitors, but reasoned that things like that would be concealed until they are needed and kept flying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stand by, stand by!" Harrigan announced five more momens later "One momen until drop time! Final check time, people – make sure everything's fastened on properly and in the right pockets, since you can't eat ammo or load your gun with ration bars!" They flew into a large and open area, with one rocky feature Harrigan decided looked like something he'd seen in Australia when he was there on holiday – since it looked big enough for a decent landing zone, he told Kylith "Lock the coordinates for that place into the navicomp – I'll send them up to the Sunbuster for our dropzone. It'll be safe enough to fly straight down to it once you've taken the sensor array offline instead of taking the round-about route we took and shouldn't take more than half an arn for everyone to march their way to the nearest entrance". Kylith wasn't quite so optimistic about finding an entryway so easily, but refrained from airing her misgivings and went down to the very cramped drop bay and grabbed her weapons.

"FIFTEEN MICROTS!" Harrigan called down to them, pressing a button that activated a red light in the drop bay. "STAND UP!" Kylith barked at her team – the first one I have commanded in twenty cycles, she knew – once Harrigan had finished. When the Harbringer pulled up in preparation for the drop, she added "STAND READY! WEAPONS CHECK!" – four microts of controlled business later, the last one to sound off called "ALL OK!"

"STAND BY!" Harrigan called barely a half-microt after that "DROP COMING UP!", and pressed a button to open the iris hatch in the drop bay's floor. Just there…Harrigan decided, on the far side of the antenna. Long range visual shows that the five people on duty are all concentrating on their displays and shouldn't see us coming – so he puled a sharp turn around the tower top, and dropped a few metras before pressing the button that changed the drop light to green.

Kylith didn't shout anything, instead just pointing with her free hand towards the open hatch before jumping out first herself. Flexing her legs on landing, she came back up to her full height and scanned the immediate area for signs of trouble – finding none, she waved her people up against the wall and led them carefully around the antenna tower until she found what she was looking for.

Here! she signalled Covert entry!

One of the younger males in her team scuttled forward and drew out a small box with several wires and clips hanging off it. After that, he pried the lock's number panel off – without setting off any obvious alarms, Kylith was pleased to notice – and hooked up his box to the lock's internal electronics. After five tense microts, he pulled the box away from the lock and put it away, then put the number panel back over the outside of the lock well enough to fool a casual observer before signalling Clear!.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrigan smiled to himself as he flew back to the site he'd selected for the dropzone. "This op's going better so far than I'd hoped…" he mused aloud on the Harbringer's bridge "We're insystem, undetected as far as I can tell, and about to drop our main assault force down to the initial landing site…without anyone trying to kill us first…". He set the Harbringer down in the middle of the area he'd selected as the landing zone and put a call through to Captain Lazarus on the Sunbuster as soon as the Harbringer had touched down.

On the Sunbuster, the troops were milling around in front of their assigned assault landers and chatting while they waited for the signal to board. Amongst all the hubbub, Lazarus' comm started chirping at him – holding up a hand for quiet, he pressed the 'receive' button and said "Lazarus here – what's up?" "You are, Captain" Harigan replied more cheerily "I'm down here in this windswept scum-hole of a dropzone. Beacon is on – so get your eemas down here NOW, there's work to be done!"

Lazarus grinned a little before standing up and striding out to a clear spot – once he stopped , he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "AWRIIIGHT! LISTEN UP, PEOPLE! WE JUST GOT A GO-MISSION – SO BOARD YOUR LANDERS AND PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE DROP!" A loud roar of excitement and relief echoed around the flight deck for a couple of microts before everyone started to bolt for their landers.

Inside! Kylith signalled to her first team, stepping up to the open door and listening for occupants Sweep and clear! Teams two and three stationed themselves in positions that would allow them to quickly follow the first team inside as soon as they'd made a successful entry. Hostiles! the team one leader signalled back Two groups – four and two!. Kylith acknowledge this and ordered team two to come up alongside team one – they would be able to plug any gaps or shoot anyone trying to escpae through the staircase or elevator she'd just noticed against the far wall beside the refreshment dispensers.

Kylith noted, a little uneasily, that the people on comm duty were not either Scarrans or Kalish – they were Scarrans. Their armour tells me they're Praetorian Guard, she told herself, and that's definitely not standard-issue skin they've got either. Something smells here, she decided, and it smells BAD.

She walked from team to team and whispered "I want two of you on each of them – that lot don't look normal, and since we don't know their capabilities or those of these new weapons the War Commander gave us I'm going to be cautious. Short bursts, remember – and aim for the head for this first strike as well". The skulkers in both teams nodded their acknowledgement and assent before Kylith brought team three up as well and added their four shooters to the plan, reasoning that there was no such thing as too much firepower.

Once she saw that everyone was ready, she slung her own G8C and took a stun grenade in each hand – after arming them both, she hurled one at the larger group clustered around what looked like a terminal of some kind, and the other at the two who were walking back to their fellows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they had detonated, the skulkers popped back up from cover and opened fire. They were pleasantly surprised with the suppressors on their new weapons, but less so with the incredible damage it took to kill these new enemies – each took at least eight rounds, and often more, before they fell. One hurled himself for an alarm switch, so Kylith brought up her own gun and walked fire right across his flight path – fifteen rounds stitched him from head to toe and knocked him out of the air.

The surviving Praetorians drew their own pulse rifles and a deadly firefight erupted between the opposing forces in the confined space of the comm tower. It seemed like a half-arn before team one's Superior Infiltrator signalled Clear! and waved the rest of her comrades forward. Kylith looked around the room, paying particular attention to consoles she identified as being Hierarchy security terminals and hyperwave comm controls – good, both still appear to be operatioNal. The Praetorian who'd lunged for the alarm stirred again, so Kylith put ten more rounds through his shoulders and head to make sure he stayed dead this time.

"Sound off" Kylith ordered while she examined the nearest enemy corpse. "Team two's down two" their leader replied "Including my demo tech. Thankfully I have a medic left with me, and he's still alive and unharmed. Both of us took some hits, though – we need time to patch ourselves up a bit more before we go on". "Team one's down one" the next Superior Infiltrator reported, grimacing as she sat down on a recently-vacated chair "Unfortunately, she was the only one with first-aid or medic training – so if someone's got a spare medic they can send us…". The team one medic acknowledged that and said he'd be over there as soon as he was finished with himself and his leader. "Team three's down one" an IFC with scout's insignia reported "Our leader. I am next in the chain of command".

We're at two-thirds of starting strength, Kylith realised – which isn't good. But, despite that, I've only lost one medic, one team leader, and one demo tech – all other specialists are still alive and with me here now. Kylith looked around her at her teams and waited until all were as well as they were going to get before she ordered team one's combat tech over to access the main terminal in the room.

"Good…" he growled softly "We still have access – that alarm must not have sounded. What do I need to do now that I am inside? I may not have long before they find out I'm there". "Disable all external security sensors" Kylith replied instantly "Route all internal security monitors, air-search sensors, and external comms traffic through here – we need to make sure no one attempts to summon reinforcements from offworld. Call me when you're done".

Next job – secure this room! Kylith called over the IFC in command of team three and got him to despatch his demo tech to plant booby-traps at every staricase, elevator entrance, and service duct they could find. She was pleased to note that from behind the main security console both the stair-top and elevator could be easily seen – so she called her remaining troops back behind the main console and deployed them in positions that would take full advantage of this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Officer Karath slung his plasma rifle and ordered the squad he was attached to into Captain Lazarus' lander with a wave of his treblin hand. "What're you doin' here?" Lazarus asked when he spotted him a momen or so later as the drop ramp was being raised "You're First Officer here – wouldn't you be needed to shout at the rest of your ship's crew who aren't coming with us?"

"I am a skilled soldier as well, Captain" Karath replied with a slight smile "Though, in truth, the main reason I am here is that it stopped my Captain from coming himself! He wanted to fight alongside the War Commander every step of the way until I made him realise he was needed more up here to coordinate air defence, insystem surveillance, and send any necessary reinforcements for the ground battle. So he sent me along to be his eyes and ears". "Which, I expect, suited you just fine, mister…" Lazarus replied drolly – Karath just nodded and stashed his rifle in the proper place beside his seat before fastening his crash webbing.

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL!" Captain Zarithak called over every lander's interphone system a few microts later when they'd all reported ready to go "Stay calm, shoot straight, and you will be a credit to your comrades, this ship, and the War Commander himself! Trust and help your leaders, for they have the task of seeing this mission succeed and bringing you back! Bay doors are…open, and you're all ready to launch!"

"Captains Kran, Trannak, and myself will launch first!" Lazarus insisted to all the other lander pilots "Once we're clear, other landers are to follow by detachments – one Tactical lander, then one Bloodstar, until we're all heading down! Captain Trannak's skulker unit is already with him in my lander and will deploy immediately on touching dirt to contact the War Commander and scout out a route to the objective. Are we all clear on this?" "SIR, YES SIR!" the lander pilots called back – so Lazarus told his lander pilot to cut the comm and get airborne immediately.

Thankfully I am seated next to another member of my species, Sikozu kept telling herself, or I may not have been able to avoid causing a disturbance. Looking around her, she was also relieved to not that there were very few Scarrans – or personnel of other species – aboard her lander either. Either we are not of any real consequence here, Sikozu decided or – and this thought brought on a smile of pride – we are an elite unit here, brought along for a most important purpose. This must be, after all, why Harrigan has made sure TWO Kalish are here – success must be of such critical importance that he knows my people will be needed here to ensure that happens.

When she voiced this opinion to Keyah, Keyah smiled and laughed softly before replying "The others are not quite as feeble as they might appear to you, Sikozu – though I admit I do worry occasionally about that human with the cannon. I have fought beside them on the human's home planet when we were there, and they all performed admirably for their species. I, of course, was given the task of getting us into our target and of eliminating the sentries around a critical objective – since only my increased mobility, agility, and ability to shift my gravity centre would ensure success in these endeavours".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sikozu nodded at Keyah's words, completely in agreement with her rationale of why she was given the tasks she had been. "It is good to see that Kalish skills and intelligence are valued where you are, Keyah Karimu" Sikozu told Keyah "Around so many Scarrans I would normally be doubtful that one of us would have a position of any import at all". "The War Commander himself, Sikozu, is not a Scarran" Keyah replied "He is a human – as is Captain Lazarus. While it is true that the other two Captains are Scarrans, this does not preclude any Kalish rising to command positions of that nature in times to come if any become available – or to other important positions. Like the one I have".

Koronna looked over at Lazarus, sitting beside her – and was surprised to see him now nodding off to sleep, and even snoring slightly. This made her smile faintly before she decided to do the same – I may not get another chance for rest until this mission is over, she knew, and I am sure Captain Lazarus feels the same way. So I should do my best to imitate him. So she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, trying to sleep for even the short time it would take to make planetfall – not noticing the faint smile on her face. Troll did, however, and proceeded to point it out along with his opinion on how it got there to the others – until Jane told him to quieten down and shut up, with Troll whispering "…all work and no fun makes Troll a bored boy…" before he finally stopped.

Hellbolt headed up to the lander's upper deck and from there to the bridge – once he was there, he asked the copilot "ETA at dropzone?" Though the pilot was surprised to see a Nebari on the bridge, she looked at her chronometer and replied "Maybe fifteen momens, sir – if atmospheric conditions prove favourable". Hellbolt took a couple of microts to look her over – she might be Scarran, he mused, but she's high-caste and surprisingly attractive at that – before smiling and nodding and asking "Perhaps I could look you up afterwards, miss?" The copilot snorted in surprise at his proposition before waving him off the bridge and getting back to her job (and her snickering comrade in the pilot's seat beside her), muttering little remarks along the lines of "Nebari men…they'll chase anything female, they will…whether she's Nebari or interested or neither…". Hellbolt just grinned as he walked back to the lander and climbed down to the lower deck, murmuring "So…our little game continues…" in Nebari before heading back to his seat and strapping in again.

The Bloodstars aboard Kran's lander were eagerly anticipating the upcoming combat, and chatting among themselves about what might happen when fighting finally happened. He looked over at his son, not currently involved in any of the conversations, and smiled encouragingly at him before leaning back in his seat to rest – or at least try to. I must have a clear head when we go in, he knew – others will be depending on me. Councillor Shuljek may be with us, but I still command the Bloodstars as a whole on this mission – and we are the largest detachment of this assault force with the highest proportion of the total fighting to do, no matter how good at sneaking and stealth the Tactical and Skulker commands turn out to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The newly-promoted Captain Trannak was worrying more about Kylith's advance team than himself and the four skulkers with him. I know they would have secured the security centre by now, he told himself as he lay back in his seat, but are they still functional as a fighting force if needed? How many losses did they sustain, if any? How long can they hold out and continue to render us the assistance we will need so much as this mission progresses? I will find out after we land, he decided eventually, so it will do me no good in worrying about it now.

The roar of engines echoed almost constantly for the next few momens until the last lander departing on the assault mission had left the Sunbuster's flight deck. A naval Lieutenant Commander in a flight suit came on that ship's PA as soon as that had happened to issue the deployment order for the Stryker wings. "We won't have a whole lot to do" he told his pilots with just a little reluctance "But what we've got to do is important – the War Commander wants us to watch his ship and ours and keep any Hierarchy ships well away from our location. We've already been given shoot-to-kill authorisation – so if anything squawks as Hierarchy on its IFF, you blast it! Air wings will rotate every two arns – once you get back on board you spend the few arns until your next rotation SLEEPING, get me? Tired pilots aren't any use to me, Captain Zarithak, or the War Commander".

All pilots acknowledged in the affirmative – so Captain Zarithak himself added "I want five wings around the Cry Havoc and three around the Sunbuster – the same number of wings will be on ten-momen alert to reinforce them if needed. BOTH groups, both active and reserve detachments, will rotate every two arns – the air-defence deployment must be flawless! Ten stealth capsules will deploy on the outer edges of this system to give advance warning of incoming ships – these will rotate every three arns, and no pilot is to return, Stryker or capsule, until their relief arrives first! NO EXCEPTIONS!"

Down on the ground, Harrigan was walking around the outside of the Harbringer while he waitied for the main assault force to arrive. He was just about to call the Sunbuster for a progress report when his comm started beeping – the Harbringer must be relaying a call, he knew, hopefully from Captain Lazarus or Captain Kran to tell me they're on their way. The call turned out to be from Kylith in the security centre – which though it wasn't the call he'd been waiting for, was welcome in any case.

"Security and comm has been secured, War Commander" Kylith reported as soon as Harrigan acknowledged her call "And, I'm glad to add, with all the equipment still intact and no alarms raised". "Any losses?" Harrigan asked – noting Kylith's more sombre tone when she replied "Four, sir – including one team leader. The forces guarding this room were not Charrid, but Scarran – and not entirely normal Scarrans either. They were both noticeably larger than average, and they also had…well…skin a bit like yours".

How that happened, Harrigan thought in surprise, I don't know – but apparently it had. Once the rest of the force get down here, I'll get on the comm to Nrakal and see if he knows – even if he doesn't, he'll want to know about this turn of events.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll deal with that later" Harrigan decided eventually "But right now I need to know if you can still hold on where you are with what you have". "Yes, SIR!" Kylith replied insistently "I made sure we came down here with extra ammo, water, and rations – the medics have extra supplies in their doctor's bags as well in case we need that. Couple that with the weapons and ammo left behind on the recently deceased occupants of this facility, along with any of their own food and water, and we can hold for as long as you need us – or move out to assist you". "No need for that" Harrigan replied "At least not now – your teams are far more useful where they are. The main force are probably heading down now – is it safe for them to do so, or should I call them off?"

"It's safe, sir" Kylith replied, much to Harrigan's relief "Come right on in whenever you feel like it". Harrigan thanked her profusely for her teams' work so far (which she then passed on) and discommed – just in time for Lazarus' lander copilot to call in and announce "We're inbound to your position right now, War Commander – weather conditions do not appear to be against us or inclined to change to be so. ETA should be about…six momens from now. Is it safe to land, or should we be prepared for a hot drop point?" "LZ is cold, don't you worry" Harrigan replied "Advance team just called in to tell me that eveything's fine on their end and that we're good to go as soon as everyone gets here". "Which I, for one…" the lander pilot replied "…hope will be soon - that human with the cannon has started singing! I think that many of those in my troop deck are eager to get out just to avoid hearing that again!" Harrigan laughed out loud at that, replying "Troll's not that bad - sure, most of his songs are a bit silly, but they help keep people relaxed and keep their minds off what's coming up ahead". That human's voice will certainly do THAT! the pilot told himself before discomming.

Good! Harrigan thought to himself – the advance team is sitting pretty and waiting for orders, Troll is getting everyone in a properly angry mood with his singing, and before too long we'll all be rescuing my wife and giving the Hierarchy a kicking it'll not forget in a hurry! It wasn't very long before a roaring sound from their air above him alerted Harrigan to the presence of an incoming ship – when he looked up, he saw the assault lander coming down barely more than fifty metras from his Harbringer. Barely a half-momen later, another lander touched down beside it, floowed by more every half-momen until every lander was there at the dropzone.

Drop ramps lowered within microts of each other, disgorging the Bloodstars, tactical command soldiers, and the few additional skulkers onto the hard sand of Serakaa IV's surface. The wind was starting to pick up a little, Harrigan saw, but hopefully not enough to slow us down. "RIGHT, YOU LOT!" Harrigan bellowed "LISTEN UP!" Once everyone had quietened down, unslung their weapons, and gathered around him, Harrigan went on with "Good, eveyone's here! The target building's about four kilometras from here – a good run for all of us. A scout squad will head out first just to make sure there aren't any hidden surprises along the route and to advise us of any roving patrols my flyover missed. This squad will consist of Kran's recon specialist, Ghost, Keyah, Sikozu, Jane, and Hellbolt – Hellbolt will command".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrigan let those involved gather together while the others within hearing range talked about this, then added "Main force groups for this assault will be mixed from the two major commands – since we don't have full knowledge of what's ahead of us, I want to make sure well be ready for anything. Captain Kran will take group one – five Bloodstar squads and three Tactical squad – and have the ri-sorry, hammond flank; Councillor Shuljek will take group two – his retinue, four more Bloodstar squads, and three Tactical squads – and have the hammond flank; Captain Lazarus will stay with me with Sergeant Leurik's squad and the three best of Captain Zarithak's Tactical squads and cover any gaps that appear as we need to. Captain Trannak already knows who is assigned to his command – and the scout group will report to him first. The Captains will come around and collect the squads under their command – once they all signal readiness, the scout group will proceed to the target at best safe speed".

Koronna looked a litle lost as she wasn't part of any fixed squad – when she started looking around a little anxiously, Capatain Lazarus came up to her and whispered "You're with me, Koronna – as is Tovak. I'm not good with the in-your-face stuff the Bloodstars do – so I'm grabbing the best Tactical units and specialists I can and leaving the Bloodstarring to those who know it best. Troll's squad heavy again, you're demo with me, Jane's our scout, and we've got Lotha from Leurik's squad as medic along with any the others have brought with them". Koronna relaxed a little bit after hearing that, and controlled her facial expression well enough not to let on that she was personally pleased to be going into battle alongside Captain Lazarus himself – good, I will guard him well and fulfil any tasks given to me to the best of my ability. He will appreciate that, and thus may in future come to appreciate me.

Trannak felt a little out of place, but glad also to have command of a small and elite unit. "All of you, listen – ours is the most difficult task of the main force!" he announced, addressing those in his command "We must find a safe path for the others to follow – this means, if you're not already aware of it, that any enemies will find US first! So we move quietly, and we move steadily, and we kill any enemies before they even know we're there. Nice and simple. So any questions?"

"Just one" Sikozu asked, just a little uneasy at being around another ex-Deadhead "About the order of march. Who is to lead, and where will the rest be in relation to them?" "A good question" Trannak replied, pleased that someone had asked "Keyah and yourself will lead; then Captain Kran's recon specialist, Ghost, Hellbolt, and myself; Captain Zarithak's team will stay right alongside us". Sikozu was in two minds about this – pleased that she was chosen to lead with this other Kalish, but also a little wary of being one of the first to get shot at by whatever enemies lay up ahead. "Just call for the rest of the group if you see anything" Keyah told Sikozu with a thin smile "Or point it out to me. Then a course of action can be decided". Sikozu nodded, a little relieved that contact with these strange Scarrans, that Nebari, and the humans (not more of them, she told herself – Crichton is trying enough, but these humans are soldiers! How much harder will that be to tolerate!) would be kept to a minimum.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Move out! Trannak signalled with his treblin hand while the hammond one lifted his G8C According to plan! before he commed Harrigan and told him "We will go now, sir – once we have made a few hundred metras distance safely, I will call back to you and give you the safe route that we have cleared for you and the main assault force" and hesitating a few microts before adding "Thank you for promoting me to Captain, sir – I shall try not to disappoint, and instead do my best to prove my worth". "We'll all do that by getting Talannah back alive" Harrigan told Trannak in response "Now get going". Trannak just nodded and brought his treblin hand down – Keyah saw this, nodded, and directed Sikozu to come with her.

"Come" Keyah told her fellow Kalish "Now is our time to prove our skills to the other species here. We will be the ones who navigate a clear route for the main assault force, Sikozu – US! Not the humans, not the one Nebari, and certainly not the Scarrans – even the ones in green! The War Commander gives us the task of getting everyone where they need to go". Sikozu smiled at Keyah's eagerness and nodded, hefting the unfamiliar weight of the large projectile weapon she had been issued, and moved into the prescribed position her Organisation training told her was the correct one. Keyah smiled thinly as she heard Sikozu do that, though she was secretly relieved that Sikozu knew at least basic battlefield protocol, and signalled back to Trannak for the rest of the skulker teams to follow on.

The recon specialist examined his current team mates as he moved forward, next to his new Captain. They appear to be skilled, he told himself – at least they move as if they are, smoothly and quietly and with care. This human, despite his inferior size, does likewise – his marksmanship has proved good when he showed me how to use this new rifle, so I hope it continues to hold the same skill in battle.

"First time I've been in combat off Earth except for Ithlin" Ghost whispered to him as they jogged "Strange, though – thought the scenery would be a bit different, and yet it's a lot like any desert or arid climate back home". "Then you should be more used to it" the recon specialist whispered back "And be ready to move and act in the correct ways when battle commences". "Eyes and ears open" Ghost replied with assurance "And gun ready and waiting". The recon specialist was pleased by Ghost's reply, nodded, and turned back to the landscape ahead of him, ears constantly listening for any sound from the two Kalish women up ahead.

Hammond or treblin? Sikozu signalled when the two of them reached a huge rock feature. Keyah looked both ways for enemies or local fauna, then consulted her PDA before signalling back Hammond – shorter distance to the objective! and reporting the course change back to Trannak. Barely a few momens later Keyah and Sikozu saw the two snipers, followed by the rest of the skulker teams, running at a good but not exhausting pace to their location – once Trannak saw them himself, he signalled Go! and they scurried off down along the new course they had chosen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keyah's hand shot up to signal Sikozu to stop – when Sikozu came forward, she saw what had caused the caution in Keyah, as the next part of the route prive to be flat terrain with very little cover larger than small and stunted bushes. "We should comm our superior and advise them of this" Sikozu suggested "Furthermore, we should also comm this to War Commander Harrigan as well. Both need to know of this turn of events". "Captain Trannak will comm the War Commander, Sikozu" Keyah replied "For now, however, you can comm Captain Trannak yourself and pass the news onto him – I suspect he will want to get the rest of his force up here straight away. What else he will want to do, I do not yet know".

I would bring the entire force up to this point, Sikozu thought to herself, before sending my scouts on across the open desert ahead of us – so that when the scouts clear a route, the main force can follow with as much speed as is safe to use. When she commed Trannak, he appeared to think much the same thing as she did – telling her "Very good, Sikozu – and your suggestion is a good one. I'll pass it on to the War Comander and ask his opinion of it – though in the mean time, you two stay put and wait for the rest of the skulkers to reach your position". "Acknowledged, sir" Sikozu replied, not pleased with having to call a Scarran 'sir' but putting that aside since this one seemed more amenable (or at least rational and realistic, she decided) than usual, and then relaying Trannak's decision to Keyah.

"Good" Keyah replied when she was told of this development "A good and cautious approach – and it gives us a little time to regain ur energy before we are sent out there for the next leg of our route". The pair of them sat down by the shelter of the last largish hillock and drank from their water canteens while they awaited the arrival of their Captain and their comrades.

The companies had just formed up in marching order when Trannak's call came through to Harrigan. "Harrigan here" Harrigan said "What's up?" "Sikozu reports the next leg of the journey from her location is over open and flat terrain without meaningful cover" Trannak told him "She suggests, and I concur with her suggestion, moving everyone up to her location before the scout group moves on". "We'll do it" Harrigan replied firmly "I don't want this lot sitting around and playing cards or Tadek – it'll dull their edge and make them complacent. Get the rest of your lot over to where she is and download the route you used to Captain Lazarus' PDA – he'll be leading the march with me". "Done" Trannak replied, tapping a few keys on a small device he pulled from a pocket – when it beeped, he added "Yu should have the route now, sir". The comm confirmed this with a faint "GOT IT!" coming from Captain Lazarus – so Trannak discommed and flicked his treblin hand down to signal the rest of his people to move to Keyah and Sikozu's location.

"GET UP! GET READY!" Captain Lazarus bellowed as loudly as he could "WE MOVE TO FORWARD POSITION ONE IMMEDIATELY! GRAB YOUR GEAR AND MOVE OUT IN COMPANY FORMATION!" before turning to his own troops and lowering his voice before adding no less intently "Follow me, you lot – we're heading out now! Sar-Major Koronna, Sergeant Leurik – get everyone in dispersed formation and MOVING!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koronna smiled with approval before nodding at Sergeant Leurik to pass on the move order to Captain Kran and Councillor Shuljek – and then bellowing out in her own loud voice to anyone within hearing range the very same order. Lazarus slapped his hands over his ears when she started, not having expected her voice to be so loud even for someone her huge size – but he was pleased that she got started right away. Koronna's got a proper sergeant's personality, he told himself with approval, before signalling her to stay close to him and leading his own company out once Harrigan had joined him.

Ten momens later, Keyah turned her head and raised her gun when she hard the sound of heavy footfalls behind her – lowering it again when she saw Trannak and the two snipers approaching, closely followed by the rest of the group. "What do we have?" Trannak asked Sikozu, coming right up to her position to see for himself – so once Sikozu calmed herself down from being so close to a Scarran yet again, she pointed out at the flat ground ahead of them and said "Open and level ground ahead of us, Captain – no cover worth speaking of, and certainly none big enough to hide even myself or Keyah, let alone a Scarran! This next leg of the journey would be a whole lot easier if we had a map, sir – I cannot give good advice without knowing how far this open zone extends!" When Harrigan was told of this, he commed Kylith to ask "There a local tourist map in the computer at your end? Captain Trannak wants to check a couple of things".

Kylith looked over at team one's combat tech, who was seated at the main security console still, and called "Get digging and see if there's a map of the surrounding terrain in that system! The rest of the force is running into a few problems and going slow". "Just a microt, then…" the tech replied, fingers flying over the keyboard and trackball – maybe a couple of momens at most, the requested map appeared on the holo. "We have it, sir" Kylith reported back to Harrigan – who immediately ordered "Download it to each Captain's PDA right now – they'll pass it on from there to their own people". Kylith immediately gave the necessary orders and the map went on its way.

When Trannak's PDA started beeping, he looked down sharply to read the message on the screen – and smiled when he saw that the map download was already going through. When it had been completed thirty microts later, he brought it up on the PDA's small display and called the two Kalish to him to see as well. "While it is good to have a map…" Keyah said a few more microts later "It is NOT so good to see almost a complete absence of cover – or even plant life". "Four kilometras over open ground" Sikozu added "Definitely not in our favour. The one redeeming point is that the flat nature of said ground will allow us to pick up our pace – though I do wish we had been allowed to bring motorised transport".

"You know as well as I do" Trannak responded bluntly "Or should do, that crawlers would be detected kilometras away and blasted by any fixed defences or sentry patrols before they could get close enough to be useful. Now less chatter, ladies, and more marching – get out there and keep your eyes open for enemy soldiers!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trannak also signalled the recon specialist to head out a short distance behind the two Kalish – "You listen out for them, and be ready to silence any patrols that may prove too much for their capabilities" Trannak told him, after which he nodded and slipped away. About twenty five momens after that, the main assault force arrived and Harrigan strode over to Trannak and barked "Sitrep, Captain!"

"As I reported earlier, sir" Trannak replied "And as you'll see for yourself if you poke your head around that corner there, there's no cover out here. I've managed to get a map from Kylith's advance group, which I then sent on to you and the other Captains – and right now I've got the two Kalish and Captain Kran's recon specialist out there leading the way to either the next cover or the objective itself – whichever comes first". "Get out there and follow them, Captain" Harrigan ordered "You and the rest of your skulkers. We'll give you half an arn before we follow".

"Ghost, Jane…" Captain Lazarus told his old comrades and friends "Keep your eyes peeled and ears open out there. This might not be Earth, and it sure ain't Iraq or Iran, but it's a desert like any other – and you've been trained how to deal with that. So don't do anything dumb enough so I have to come and haul you out of it". "We'll be fine, sir" Jane told him "Keyah and that other one seem to know what they're doing, the Scarrans likewise - even Hellbolt looks to be stopping the playful banter now the mission's on in earnest. Is Troll still singing?"

"Hah!" Lazarus snorted "Not only is he still singing, but some of the Scarrans are catching onto it and adding their own verses to his favourite song – which, as you'd expect, is only encouraging him! Still, it keeps morale high if nothing else – and tempers in a suitably angry mood as well". Jane listened – and sure enough, the faint strains of Troll's singing, accompanied by several Scarran voices as well, sung out "…we are Deep Space Irregulars, brave and straight and true! And if you're from the Hierarchy then this is what we'll do…we'll sneer and spit and call you names, tip napalm down your shirt! Your vest will be consumed by flames and that will really hurt!…" before Rekketh whispered "I got another verse, Troll…it's in Scarran, but I think it fits…just listen…" and singing started again.

"He's singing again" Ghost and Jane said simultaneously "We'd better be off" before doing just that and running off after Trannak before he decided to shout at them. "Some people have all the luck…" Lazarus muttered under his breath "I don't know whether I'll want to shoot the enemy or Troll after all this…". "You will be fine, Captain" Koronna told him, startling him a bit as she came back from talking to the other troops "I have heard worse voices that your gunner before". "How's Shor holding up?" Lazarus asked worriedly "He didn' do too badly on Earth, but we're going up against serious nutballs now and I don't want him endangering himself or anyone else unnecessarily".

"Ryalla's drilling him into the ground at every possible opportunity" Koronna reported "Do not worry about him. She is doing that with a fervour even the most maniacal drill instructor won't manage for more than a few momens – either she wants to kill him herself or she loves him, and I'm not sure which one it is".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lazarus snorted again before a brief flicker of emotion went across his face. At least someone's love life is going right, he thought to himself – though I suppose I'm lucky that Liz wanted to come with me off Earth at all. At least she'll be safe back on the Cry Havoc. Koronna noticed the outward signs of a mental debate going on and decided she would stay right beside him and ensure as much as she could that he made it back alive. He is a good man, she thought as she looked across at him, and he deserves to see his daughter again and have some happiness in his life.

Trannak signalled Fast march! Spread out! to his entire team, reasoning that the better time they made, the more use they would be. I know us Scarrans can do that easily, and hopefully the Nebari will not fail either, but those humans and the Kalish I am not yet so sure of. Still, there's just one way to really find out – and that's to just get them to do it.

Keyah and Sikozu ran as fast as they could up ahead – while their speed was noticeably higher than the others, their physical endurance was lower and they had to stop every so often to catch their breath. I'd have preferred to send Kran's recon specialist out first, Trannak groused to himself, he is more of a known quantity to me even if I don't know his name. But these Kalish must have their chance to prove themselves, and Keyah has some skill that I have seen, so I will just have to keep going and hope their bodies do not fail them.

Sikozu groused to herself as she had to draw on all her physical reserves just to avoid collapsing from the constant running – though whenever she saw Keyah (who was having some trouble, if not as much as her) she always tried to redouble her efforts. I might not be a military-trained Kalish, she knew, but I can and must do what is required here to have a chance to influence Harrigan in favour of my people if required. If that means almost running myself into the ground, then that is what I must do!

Kylith looked around to see how well her troops were doing now that they'd been settled into a static position for a while. They were not getting too slack, she was glad to see – they are playing the occasional game of some kind, yes, but they always have their comms on and their weapons close by. The snipers she had with her were all applying themselves to cleaning their weapons or sleeping, which she approved of more.

"Anything coming up on the monitors?" Kylith asked the tech who was on monitor duty now "Has anyone figured out they aren't in control here yet – or that they're about to be attacked?" "Not as far as I can tell" the tech replied "I've been taking a look around the barrack rooms and main judgement room – there are these new altered Praetorians everywhere. I'm also pretty sure there's at least a couple of rooms where the monitors have been disabled – though that's just a guess for now".

Kylith got on her own comm and called Trannak, asking "Captain – how long until everyone else gets here?" "Not sure exactly, Kylith" Trannak replied "We're crossing a wide open zone right now as fast as we can – since we've been going for twenty five momens, the main force will be coming on behind us by now as well".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good" Kylith replied with a nod "The approach, at least, is going according to plan". After waving at the tech to use the external monitors, and at a couple of the others to use their ocular headsets, she added "One of my people just caught a glimpse of dull orange clothing against the sand at max magnifiction, Captain – if the rest of your group is not far behind, you should be here in about an arn".

"Copy that" Trannak replied, before comming Keyah and Sikozu to let them know Kylith had spotted them as well as telling the rest of his people how long they still had to run – all of them were pleased to know that there was an end in sight to the running and that the mission would get underway in earnest soon. "Well that's one bit of good news" Hellbolt gasped as he ran on "I'm quite fit even if I do say so myself, but I've not been on long runs like this for a cycle or so!" Jane nodded but didn't say anything, deciding to save her energy for running instead of talking, with the rest of the skulkers doing the same.

Maybe a momen less than the nominated arn later, Sikozu spotted something at the edge of her vision, checked it out on her occulars, pointed it out to Keyah – and then folded up in an exhausted heap on the sand and dust. Keyah settled beside her with just a little more decorum, and both of them stayed there and waited until the other skulkers caught up with the – by which time they had regained enough energy and stamina to stand again.

"Good…" Trannak said with a slight smile "You are still alive, Sikozu! Anything to report?" Apart from my entire body feeling like it is on fire, she thought with minor annoyance – but contented herself with reporting "Just that a large building can be seen at maximum occular magnifiction, Captain – which should be the building we seek". Trannak used his own occulars to scan the indicated building – one of the skulkers had thoughtfully daubed the Blood Hand crest on the wall of the security centre where he could see it, so he passed this information on and announced "Up there, maybe two kilometras further on, is our target – the other skulkers dropped by the War Commander before we landed are there and in control of the security and comm systems. As soon as the War Commander and the other companies catch up with us, we will move forward and find a suitable entrance – but I do expect there to be patrols or sentry turrets between here and there, so everyone should be ready to fight if needed".

"Not a problem" Ghost told him once he'd got his breath back, eaten a few food cubes, and drank a little water "Now it's time for us to make them die as opposed for you making us die". All the Scarrans had a good laugh at that one, and Trannak called out "Keyah, Sikozu – take the recon specialist and Ghost up ahead with you for the last leg of the entry! They can neutralise any enemies from far further away than the two of you! You can take it a bit slower now, though – mostly because I don't want any enemies hearing you huffing and puffing as you move".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good! Sikozu thought to herself with relief, I get to move at a more sustainable pace from hereon in! I can hardly scan the landscape for enemies if my lungs feel as if they are about to explode! "You, the human" she called to Ghost "We had better start immediately if the overall mission is to succeed! Your Scarran counterpart is ready to go – why are you not?" Ghost swallowed the last of his handful of food cubes, unslung his rifle again, and called back with a grin "Ready when you are – but are you ready? You don't want to curl up for a rest first?"

Sikozu fumed at Ghost's casual remark until Keyah reminded her that it was just the human way and no specific slight against her. "Yes, Keyah Karimu…" Sikozu muttered as they headed out "That would not surprise me at all. Humans must be one of the strangest life-forms in the entire universe". The two snipers followed on a short distance behind them, with the recon specialist giving a soft rumble of laughter at Sikozu's remarks about humans as they walked. Trannak got the rest of his team into marching order and moving out, with him and Hellbolt following the snipers first.

"That was a close call…" team two's leader said with relief "Someone down there's getting curious about something – were this lot supposed to be relieved of duty before now?" and pointed to one of the corpses "No" Kylith replied from the security console "Not for another four arns or so, anyway. Someone's probably a bit too eager – or sent up to deliver food". "If that happens again" team two's leader suggests "I say we check if it IS food – and if it is, take it off them and chow down!" Many mutters of agreement came back from the others after that suggestion, so Kylith decided it was worth the risk.

Harrigan could just see the last skulker up ahead of him, so he waved Captain Kran's and Councillor Shuljek's group up to positions either side of his own with Captain Lazarus and picked up the pace a bit – slower than force march, he decided, but quicker than walking. The skulker on rearguard reported their presence as soon as he noticed them, telling Trannak "The War Commander and the human Captain are approaching, sir – moving at a steady pace and closing in slowly from about two hundred metras directly behind us". "Very good" Trannak commended her before resuming his own slow march ahead.

"What is the problem!" an irate voice asked, deep within the complex walls "And why can't it be dealt with by the Praetorian commander?" "My lord…" another voice replied, thicker and rougher and a little uneasy "We have sent someone up to investigate once already, but they were sent back swiftly by whoever was within the main security rooms. My immediate superior could not contact the garrison commander, so I was sent to request any orders you see fit to give". "He is probably playing games" the first voice decided, waving away a low-ranking scientist from his side "One of those emergency drills the military units love to do so often". The voice's owner thought for a bit before adding "If the guard shift up there is due for refreshment, send it up with as reliable a Kalish as can be found . Give the Kalish strict orders to observe and report back everything that they see and hear – and I do mean EVERYTHING! Military training drills are all very well, but I do NOT appreciate an important medical examination being interrupted!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very well, sir" the rough voice's owner – a Praetorian NCO – replied "We've not got many Kalish here as you know – but I'll find the one who's the least problematic and send the along". "Go on then" the original voice replied irritably, waving the Praetorian away "My examination must be concluded BEFORE the trials start, you know…". The Praetorian was glad to leave – I may be altered myself, he thought to himself, but HE is something else entirely, and not something I like being around for any length of time.

He headed straight for the base kitchen area and collared a maintenance tech who was repairng some of the kitchen-bots. "Oi, you!" he barked at the quivering Kalish "Get food for the guard shift at the security centre – that's fourteen people – and take it up there yourself! No one else, just you!" The Praetorian pulled out a temporary clearance card and inserted it in his PDA for a few microts, then pulled it out and pinned it on the Kalish's jacket, saying "That'll get you where you need to go for the next three-quarters of an arn – so you'd better get the food cooking now if it's not already doing so!" before stomping off to the leisure area he knew his squad used.

The Kalish muttered a few words that would have got him beaten or shot had the NCO heard him before getting to the task assigned to him. The few other staff there at the time set to their tasks promptly as well, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a Praetorian's wrath if they coud help it either – and a little less than four momens ahead of schedule a filling if basic meal for the nominated number of people (the Kalish well knew that the Praetorian meant 'Scarrans' when he said 'people', too) was ready and stored on a large motorised trolley unit.

Kylith spotted the trolley being guided into the elevator that led to their current position when the Kalish reached it, three floors further down. "Get those bodies out of the way!" she hissed, then pointed to the scout now leading team one before adding "And you can put on one of those black-shell suits – we've got a food delivery coming up! The Kalish with the trolley's probably been ordered to report back on what's going on up here, so we'd better give him what he'd expect to see. Move!"

All except the tech on the main console moved with a will to get the Praetorian corpses out of sight of the elevator doors while the scout struggled out of his greens and put on the most likely-looking suit of black armour he could find and grabbing the deceased owner's rifle as well. When the Kalish opened the elevator door a few more microts afterwards, he was greeted by the sight of what appeared to be a helmeted and hungry Praetorian in a bad mood.

"What's in there!" the scout asked harshly, pointing at the serving bowls. The Kalish lifted the lids in turn and said "Third Meal for your shift, sir! Sent up specially by some NCO or other – I do not know which one, your armour does not carry names or serial numbers". "OK, so it looks like food…" the scout grudgingly admitted "But just to make sure it's GOOD food, you're going to have a mouthful from each bowl first – and no excuses about eating times!" It IS actually less than one solar day until my eating time, the Kalish reminded himself – perhaps, if I do not go too far, this Praetorian may let me have some of their food as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the scout saw how the Kalish man looked at the food, he made a show of checking the man's clearances and record with the tech on the main console before saying "You've appeared to have proven yourself loyal – so since we've only got nine in here you can grab some for yourself as well. Take some keedva – most of us don't like that". While the surprised and hungry Kalish was busy filling a plate, Kylith asked "What's that all about?"

"This guy's been sent up with more food than we can eat" the scout explained "I thought that if he goes back with a fuller stomach than he got here with, he'd be less likely to notice anything amiss – like the blood trail smeared across the top of the stairs". Once Kylith had barked at someone for missing that and told them to clean it up, she gave cautious assent and added "Just make sure you keep him in the elevator – none of us are wearing the black".

"That's enough" the scout said with a grin, ten momens later "It should do you for now – and we have to eat as well". "Thank you, sir" the Kalish replied with relief (as if he actually meant it too, the scout decided) "It is not often I am favoured by Praetorians in even the smallest way – and with my eating time coming soon, this is most welcome!" before the scout grunted in acknowledgement and pulled the trolley clear of the elevator before so the Kalish could leave.

"You took that a little close to the line, IFC" Kylith told him when he returned with his prize – he just grinned, shucked the black armour as fast as he could before putting his own gear back on, and replied "Worth it though, ma'am – we're all hungry, and NONE of us want to get stuck with rations if we can help it! That Kalish ate enough of the keedva to let me know it's not tainted as well, so we're as ready to eat as we'll ever be". "Just make sure you bring some over to me" Kylith told him with a slight smile "Grolak and shokran rings if there are any" before taking over duty at the main console herself. Everyone piled into the food quickly, grinning and making jokes as they ate – even Kylith smiled a bit when her food was brought to her, though she made sure to watch the screens while she ate as well.

The Kalish made it back to the kitchen fairly quickly and had just about thought that his errand had been forgotten about when the NCO who sent him turned up and proceeded to interrogate him about what he'd seen. To the NCO's chagrin, the Kalish could not report anything of real value – though he did nod with approval at the precautions taken by those in security command. "That's how you do it RIGHT" he told the Kalish man "These Scarrans know proper field discipline – which is why they got you to taste the food first! This proves that there's an exercise going on – pity I'm not involved, I'd like to lead the assault on the security command when it comes to that! But that's none of your business anyway – so get back to your duties!" before stomping back to where he'd just come from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keyah and Sikozu were now fast approaching the main judgement complex itself – they could, in fact, just see the comm tower on top of the building unaided. But Sikzou raised her fist to signal Enemy seen! and pointed to a spot by a door – when Keyah looked, she nodded and commed back to Ghost and the recon specialist to advise them of the situation, and to Trannak as well. Trannak immediately ordered the two snipers to kill whoever Sikozu had seen if at all possible and brought the rest of the skulkers up to their position fast and dispersed them widely in defensive positions over the immediate area.

"Overe there, human" Sikozu told Ghost, pointing out what she'd seen earlier "There are two armed Scarrans – probably a pair of sentries. Can you and the strange Scarran with you solve this problem – or should Keyah and I do it ourselves?" "We'll do it, miss" Ghost replied with confidence "Just sit back and watch the show – you'll see two masters of the art of sniping at work".

When he told the recon specialist, he nodded and smiled just a little before unslinging his own rifle and moving into position beside Ghost. Now is the time, he decided, to see if it was worth switching to this new weapon. Those sentries are armoured and large – so it is good that I have an equally large and accurate rifle to use on them. "I'll take the hammond one" he whispered to Ghost, making sure the magazine was properly seated and there was a round in the chamber "You take the treblin. We must take them both down simultaneously so that help cannot be summoned – it will be easier if we make our shot just as they reach that ladder, I think…". "I'm with you on that" Ghost replied, setling his ghillie suit around his shoulders and setting his rifle on its bipod "Sighted and tracking". The recon specialist noted how Ghost had used his suit and did the same with his own, though he knew it would be of reduced effectiveness in a desert area like this one, even next to a bush or two as we now are.

"Snipers in position" Ghost commed to Trannak and Harrigan "Two sentries in sight – we're ready to take 'em whenever you give the word". "Whenever you're ready" Harrigan replied smartly "We're not far behind you all now – maybe a momen or two. If those guys are between us and the way in, then kill 'em quick". Since the recon specialist was whispering in his ear that the targets were approaching the kill zone, Ghost discommed and got back behind his scope – when he thought the time was right, he whispered "Nighty-night, little guy…stick it up and say goodbye…" before squeezing the trigger smoothly,with the recon specialist doing likewise.

The two sentries had just reached the ladder and were preparing to climb up to the next level when Ghost's bullet blew straight through one head, through the ladder, and buried itself three feet into the stone wall behind it. The other sentry didn't have so much as a nanomicrot to call for help before the recon specialist's shot went in through his hammond ear, out through his treblin ear, and scattered his pulped brain all over the wall and ground before likewise burying itself deep into the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Targets eliminated" the recon specialist reported in a whisper to Harrigan and Trannak "No other targets in view at this time, sirs. We are ready to proceed". The main force - led by Harrigan, Lazarus, and Koronna – had just linked up with Trannak as he reported in, so Harrigan told them "Go to it – advance with caution and get us inside!"

The skulkers, with the Kalish and the two snipers leading, moved slowly towards the complex walls – until the recon specialist's left fist shot up and he brought up his rifle fast. Two loud booms followed within three microts, followed by the extremely faint sounds of two bodies dropping to the stone floor – when asked about it by two very surprised Kalish and one equally surprised fellow sniper, he replied "They just turned up – no time to tell you". "That was nothing short of amazing!" Ghost breathed in wonder "Two shots in three microts at 400 metras – and both targets deader than last week's fish!" The recon specialist just smiled before ordering Keyah and Sikozu to scout ahead for a suitable entry point.

Sikozu went up the wall, pointedly avoiding the ladder and shifting her gravity centre to climb up like a spider without any equipment – when she poked her head over the floor, she looked around before climbing up and walking forward to test the door she had seen. "I have found a door" she told the recon specialist and Keyah over her comm "But it is firmly secured and appears to require both keycode and genetic security measures. Since we cannot use explosives without giving away our presence, I suggest we try to find a secondary, more covert, entry place". "Acknowledged" the recon specialist confirmed "Return to ground level, Sikozu – we will search for alternatives from there".

Sikzou quickly retreated as directed, pleased if a little unnerved by how politely she was being treated by this particular Scarran, and returned to where the entire skulker group had assembled at the bottom of the walls. "We need anything even remotely useful" Trannak insisted to them "Waste outfall, sewage pipe, vent shaft, storm drain – anything we can use to get the assault forces inside the complex covertly. Time is against us, so find something quickly!"

It took longer than Trannak liked for the skulkers to find an entrance – by the time Hellbolt had done so, the main force had just managed to reach them, so Harigan went with Trannak to examine Hellbolt's find. "Looks like an air shaft" Harrigan suggested, listening to any sounds coming from further down the tunnel "Certainly it's very large – big enough for me to walk upright unhindered, though not for all three groups to walk abreast". Both Sikozu and Keyah crawled up the small area of wall to try and get a better view down the tunnel before coming back to ground level and talking rapidly to each other in their own language – apart from each other, only Harrigan was able to understand them well.

"Well…" Lazarus said when he was called over to look at the grating covering the tunnel "We've got to get inside the sneaky way – so that precludes me from blasting my way in. That leaves us two options – cutting torch or your arms, Harrigan".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stuff the torch!" Harrigan replied immediately, limbering up "It'll take too long – and that's if anyone here actually HAS one!" When Sikozu opened her mouth, Harrigan added "And don't suggest one of the Scarrans use their heat probe either – the builders would have taken that into account, so we won't get in that way. So stand clear, all of you!"

It took almost a full momen and much in the way of tortuous metallic bending noises before Harrigan finally managed to force the lock open – but open it did. "Sikozu, Keyah – take point!" Trannak ordered, before waving to the other skulkers and calling "Follow me!" as soon as the two Kalish had gone a few metras inside. Harrigan then followed with Captain Lazarus' smaller Tactical group, then Captain Kran's Bloodstar-heavy company, with Councillor Shuljek and his troops bringing up in the rear. Harrigan's eyes adjusted well to the gloom, making our detail that none of the others would pick up with their normal eyes. Sikozu smiled thinly – I know I have superior capabilities as well, even if not to the level of the giant Harrigan. I too can see well in this dim light. But, for mine and my people's safety, I will not tell the others this – not even Keyah.

The sound of a large whirring fan came closer and closer – proving that their entryway was part of the air cirulation system for the complex. Since Sikozu could easily read the maintenance markings , she directed them slowly along the tunnel network for almost half an arn until they came to a spot under a large roof hatch. "If my understanding of these markings is correct" she told Trannak "then we should be under a vehicle maintenance area – or possibly a small craft hangar bay. There may well be Kalish here – but any who are not totally loyal to the Hierarchy will not report our presence. You will know those who are by their uniforms – they wear a dark blue. It is the colour of the group known as the Organisation – which, though ostensibly for training and education of Kalish, is generally used to control and subjugate the thoughts and actions of Kalish people and bend them to the Hierarchy's design. There may be Scarrans wearing the same colour – they would be supervisors or overseers". Keyah bristled when she heard Sikozu's speech, but restrained herself from beating her fellow Kalish even a tiny bit – we will need everyone we have, she knew, even this Kalish and her unpredictable ways.

"OK, then" Harrigan decided "Blue bad, I get that. Everyone else hear what Sikozu just told me and Captain Trannak?" Those nearby, plus Captain Kran and Councillor Shuljek, all agreed that they had – so Trannak motioned for Sikozu and Keyah to lift the cover plate up and look around.

Sikozu, followed by Keyah, climbed up along the walls and slid out into this new room – contrary to Sikozu's expectation, they appeared to have come out at the back of the quartermaster's store zone. There were a couple of Scarran-pattern DRDs scurrying around – which Sikozu ordered, in accentless Scarran, to leave the area. "That will not keep them away for ever" she cautioned Keyah – who nodded and went back to shift the plate all the way away from the tunnel entrance so that the others could enter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellbolt popped up first, and after a couple of microts his two Vipers almost sprouted in his hands as he took up station beside Keyah. "Come!" Sikozu hissed urgently "We are clear of enemies up here for now – but we had best proceed quickly before this changes! I do not know how often this area is patrolled, nor how often any workers come down here!"

Trannak heaved himself up onto the store room floor one-handed and unslung his G8C with the other hand, moving to where he could cover the two Kalish and Hellbolt – once all of his skulker group were up, they moved further in to secure a larger entry area for the others to arrive in. Sikozu looked on as Trannak moved without her even hearing him move, slipping as close to soundlessly between cover spots as she had ever witnessed any living creature do. She was glad that not all Scarran moved as he did – or my people's struggle would be so much tougher than it is even now.

"Snake to Command" Trannak whispered over his comm, using his old callsign from Deadhead days instinctively "Immediate area is clear of enemy forces – it's safe to bring everyone up and to proceed further inside". "Copy that" Harrigan replied, grining cheesily at Trannak's callsign "Now live up to your name and take your lot and get us where we need to go. Stealth is very much our watchword now – we MUST reach Talannah undetected!" The only response was a double-click as Trannak flicked a hand forward to order Sikozu and Keyah to scout on further ahead while he and the two snipers followed on with Hellbolt and the others. He noted with approval that both the humans with him were moving and acting well in this new environment – good, he decided, they seem to be useful and experienced allies.

Snake! Sikozu thought with stunned surprise, SNAKE! That name had an almost legendary record, even among her own species – it's owner was reputed to move so quietly that no one heard his footsteps, no one even knew he was there until it was too late. "It is good he fights with us" Sikozu whispered, a sentiment Keyah agreed with – having known Trannak more than Sikozu had, she guessed that Trannak would have left for similar reasons to her own. The recon specialist smiled more happily – he too had heard of Trannak's record, and was pleased to be going into combat alongside one even more skilled in the art of stealth than himself. This man is experienced, he told hmself proudly, a Captain I am glad to have command me – and now we prove our worth for our new War Commander. He will be pleased with both of us, I know…

"Go, go, go!" Lazarus hissed at his Tactical units "Follow me and the Sar-Major up NOW – bottling up down here does no one any good! MOVE IT!" Lazarus climbed up as quickly as he could, with Koronna giving him a boost and a quick smile over the last metra or so before she followed him up, coming to a stop beside him at Keyah's first sentry position. She noted with proud approval the way he scanned the aisles and crates and shelves for anything unusual, before moving to his hammond side for a clearer field of fire as the two of them led their group after the skulkers. Kran's huge body came out of the tunnel with alacrity and relief, its owner clearly glad to have plenty of room to move and fight in – followed by his Tactical squads and Bloodstars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three-quarters of an arn later, when the last of Councillor Shuljek's troops had left the tunnel, the Councillor himself marked the tunnel position on his PDA and forwarded the information to Harrigan and the other Captains and ran forward to the head of his group with his wife and daughter, noting that Sturk was grinning a little too widely already at the thought of using his pyromaniac talents on fresh targets.

Stairs! Keyah signalled to Sikozu, then those behind her – before the two Kalish moved slowly up the staircase, scanning the way ahead for any Scarran or Kalish coming the other way. Hellbolt and Ghost came next, followed by the recon specialist and Trannak himself, then the rest of the skulkers – all of whom were listing with wary apprehension for the presence of enemies. "We need to get to a spot where Kylith's team can locate us and direct us to the central judgement chamber" Trannak whispered to the Kalish "Which probably means we will have to go up at least one more floor and into a more well-travelled area. It's a risk, I know – but one we'll have to take". "It is one we can deal with though, Captain" Keyah replies firmly, tapping the barrel of her G8C meaningfully, to which Trannak replied "Better to evade at this stage, Keyah – there will be more than enough fighting to go around later, as I doubt the Hierarchy commander here will let us leave uncontested".

"But there may well be a time where an altercation is unavoidable, Captain" Sikozu reminded him "If such a turn of events arises, we should be prepared to deal with it quickly and promptly". "And most importantly, COVERTLY" Trannak told them firmly "If you do have to kill anyone, a) make sure they can't report back to their superiors that we're here, and b) hide the bodies and clean up the bloodstains! We cannot afford to hang around skirmishing to settle our own scores – resscue of the Sub-Commander is our highest priority here!" "The very same way I worked on Earth, Captain" Keyah replied with a nod "I know how to do that, and will make sure any gaps in Sikozu's skills are brought up to an acceptable standard as well". Sikozu wasn't pleased at hearing Keyah describe her that way to a Scarran but couldn't see a way around or out of it.

So the two Kalish headed out first again, sent with Trannak's directive to find a stairway to the next floor above them. Sikozu naturally preferred to find a computer terminal somewhere and get it to do the work (after all, such terminals are designed for this kind of task, she told herself – so why should I lower myself to it?), but Keyah reminded her that they would both have to do this the hard way, although they were fortunate to have backup with them. "Not that we will need it…" Keyah told her with a slight smile "But it is good to know that the backup is there, yes?" Sikozu smiled and relaxed just a little bit, nodding in agreement with Keyah's words before replying "Yes, Keyah Karimu, it is reassuring that assistance is close at hand. When I have been in tight situations such as these before, I have had at most five additional personnel assisting me – this time we have, in total, two hundred and forty well-armed assistants along with us. Even if most of them are Scarran, this is a good total".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keyah actually laughed softly when she heard Sikozu's remarks, adding "A most Kalish way of looking at it, Sikozu! But, whatever our species of origin, we are all in this TOGETHER – Scarran and Human and Sebacean and Nebari. And War Commander Harrigan as well – who I do not think conforms to any species' genetic benchmarks now". Sikozu was not altogether happy at being rebuked, but reluctantly acknowledged the truth of Keyah's words and set about helping her find a new stairway.

Because she was looking in roughly the same direction, she was not entirely surprised when Keyah's gun came up and let off a single 'pop!' – when she followed Keyah's pointing hand, she saw the mangled remains of a ceiling monitor camera now sparking and smoking a little maybe thirty metras distant. "A good shot" Sikozu told her in commendation "Should we report it to the War Commander- or to the Captain behind us?" "I will report it to Captain Trannak" Keyah decided after a few microts' thinking "It is up to him to decide whether to pass the information along".

When Trannak heard Keyah's report, he brought his hand up to signal Halt! while he listened. "Acknowledged" he replied after she had finished "And well done for taking care of the problem as neatly as you did – especially while avoiding detection. We must be approaching the more well-travelled parts of this level of the complex – stay sharp and stick to the shadows. Don't hold back on calling for help if there's something that looks too tough for the two of you to handle, either – I know Hellbolt's only too eager to help you two out". "THAT, Captain…" Sikozu interrupted to add, drolly "Is because he is Nebari – and likes to seek chances to impress himself on a female of any species. As long as his 'assistance' stays in the realm of combat and not recreation, all will be well". Trannak passed this on to Hellbolt, who had to restrain himself mightily from laughing out loud – but commed back that he would be the perfect gentleman to two such fine ladies at all times.

The next fifteen momens of searching proved relatively humdrum and boring – until Sikozu's fist shot up to signal Enemy seen! and Kylith's voice came over Keyah's comm to announce "I can just see Sikozu, Keyah – there's a monitor camera by that barrack room just ahead of you. You will need to neutralise that barrack room and all those in it before you can continue – the staircase you're probably after is on the other side of it from you". "Copy that" Keyah replied, discomming that call before getting onto Trannak to tell him of this latest development. "I'm on my way!" he replied instantly "You two stay where you are – Sikozu, you keep watch; Keyah, you'll move out with me to take care of this little problem as soon as I get there! Make sure you're equipped for shorting that barrack room door lock".

Keyah couldn't help but show a small smile of pride that her Captain chose her to accompany him into combat first against the Hierarchy here. He didn't stop moving when he arrived, his treblin hand flicking out once to signal her to accompany him and then signalled Hellbolt to make sure the others stayed with Sikozu. "We, Keyah…" Trannak whispered as they proceeded slowly forward "Will have to kill those two sentries and everyone in that barracks ourselves. The more important part of this plan falls to you – do whatever you need to do to the lock on the barracks door to make sure it never opens again!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keyah lifted up a small toolbox, just a bit bigger than her hand, and waved it at Trannak to signify that she was ready. "But first…" Trannak added, after she'd put it away again "We have to do something about those two Praetorians – they're right in front of the door. Since they are both quite large and likely to make quite a noise when they fall, we'll have to take them out with knives or swords – you can do that, can't you? You have the right weaponry as well, yes?"

"I can do it" Keyah replied with just a little more confidence than she actually felt, before puling back her coat to reveal her daggers briefly to Trannak "Those two look to be large, but I can prevent the corpse from revealing our location when it falls. We had to train on live soldiers at the Organisation, you know – who would beat us severely if they caught us. I only got caught three times – after which I got into the habit of taking pictures of those I subdued and posting them on their guard room notice boards". "Let's just be content with killing these two" Trannak decided "We have more than enough to occupy ourselves with in that" before drawing his sword and sneaking forward more quietly than Keyah had ever seen any other individual do. She drew both daggers and took to the wall, followed by the ceiling – already deciding on an approach, since she knew that if these Praetorians smelled a Kalish that they would not take her very seriously and would probably ignore her.

"D'you think we'll be premitted to watch the trials?" one of the sentries asked his fellow as Keyah positioned herself over his head. "Maybe, you never know" his fellow sentry replied "It'd be just as good to get evidence locker duty – once they get found guilty, we'd get first call on their possessions. Might be a few nice things to slip in our pocket or packs". The first one was just about to say something when he picked up a strange scent – and looked just the wrong way at the wrong time, just as Trannak rose up to behead his colleague right in front of him. He tried to bolt for the guardroom door, but Keyah chose that microt to drop down onto his shoulders, one leg wrapping around his windpipe, and shifting onto him. Her weight, now all centred on his throat, made him gasp and gag and try to throw her off and bash her against the wall – but Keyah stuck one dagger through each eyeball before he'd managed to dislodge her, then flipped back onto the floor, resheathing both daggers as she did so, and catching the body before it hit the ground and made any noise.

"Very good" Trannak commended her, before nodding at the door and telling her "Make sure that lock stays locked!" Keyah immediately pulled out her small box, opened it, and started attacking the lock – while she had the lockplate off in microts, the innards of the lock proved more difficult to deal with. Keyah thought she'd just managed to forcibly seal the door when someone inside barked "WHAT THE FRELL!" and gave the door a good kick, knocking her back on her eema and opening the door a few denches. Trannak shook his head at how plans always seemed to fail at crucial moments and hurled a tarvek grenade through the small gap, set for time delay and three-quarter yield, before shoving back against the door and ordering Keyah to do the same. As soon as they'd heard the door click home, the grenade went off – blowing out all the windows (and the weaker parts of the walls and ceiling, too), ripping the doors on both sides off their hinges, destroying the computer terminals inside, and just barely avoiding injuring either Keyah or Trannak with a flying door or the blast wave from the explosion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well THAT was nice and sneaky, was it not?" Keyah asked drily after Trannak had lifted the door off the two of them – adding "I am not damaged, Captain, at least not beyond a few inconsequential scrapes which any first aid kit will fix" when Trannak tried to check her for injuries. So Trannak nodded and immediately hissed at Sikozu to bring the other skulkers forward to his position – Ghost and Hellbolt grinning and nodding with approval when they saw the total mess that Trannak and Keyah had made of the room and its occupants; Sikozu just shaking her head from side to side, Scarrans! clearly etched all over her face; and the recon specialist just nodding and scanning the corridor for more enemies.

"WHAT was that ungodly noise I just heard!" Harrigan demanded over the comm not more than three microts after Hellbolt had finished his last grin and took the chance for a quick drink from his canteen "Have the locals found us already? You lot been given the forty-five calibre welcome?" Once Trannak had worked his way past Harrigan's human expressions, he replied "Not at all – we are not detected nor are any hostile forces now arrayed against us. We had a minor problem with a guard post, which Keyah and I proceeded to solve…". "With a tarvek grenade through the DOOR" Sikozu finished for them, before bemoaning their strange interpretation of 'covert' to everyone currently listening on the comm-net. "So?" Harrigan told Sikozu "What's wrong? There's no more hostiles which means there's no more problem, which also means there's no reason for any of us not to move on either. Since you've got a first-aid kit with you, tinkerbell, patch up yourself and Captain Trannak and get yourselves MOVING".

Sikozu grunted and growled a bit before dabbing antibacterial cream on Keyah's few small cuts and bruises and placing sticking plasters over the ones where such things would not restrict her movement or reaction time. Trannak waved her off, tapping his chest to signify he was wearing armour, before asking "If you're finished, Sikozu, there's supposed to be a staircase up ahead – take Keyah, find it, and secure that location before comming back to me". She contented herself with a brisk "Yes, Captain!" before helping Keyah back to her feet and telling her their new orders.

Down in the entryway to the main cell blocks, a Praetorian officer was trying to raise the squad who'd just been pulversied by Trannak and Keyah's recent explosive escapade on his comm – with predictably non-existent results. When he'd tried the comm-net for ten straight momens with no luck, he commed security command – where team two's leader told him not to bother them with silly games and practical jokes. "There's probably a drill or readiness exercise going on" he told the Praetorian with as much irritation as he considered appropriate "None of the officers told US, of course, but there's nothing new there. Probably part of a loyalty test or something like that", then discommed quickly before wiping his brow in relief.

Exercise or not, the Praetorian decided, I don't like it – I'll have to comm garrison command. The garrison commander hotly denied any knowledge of an exercise, whether it was part of a loyalty assessment or not, and told his underling to get back to his duties – so after he'd thought a bit more, the more junior officer called the VIP quarter in the hope that someone there could shed some light on his current situation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sole VIP in that quarter was still in the midst of his medical examination when the comm went off again. "Can I not go FIVE MOMENS without an interuption!" he barked as soon as he'd picked up the comm "What is it this time?" "Duty patrol from the barracks on sublevel two isn't reporting in, my lord" the Praetorian officer reported "I-". "Why didn't you comm your Praetorian commander instead of me, then?" the VIP snapped – "I did, sir" came the Praetorian's reply immediately "He told me to get back to duty and not bother him again. Is there an exercise of some kind? Have that patrol been ruled as out of action?" "No one's told me if there is an exercise" the VIP said next "I leave details like that to you Praetorians, that's what you're here for! You have troops where you are – take as many as can be spared and investigate for yourself. Be quick about it, too!"

The last of Councillor Shuljek's company had just disappeared up the stairs when the Praetorian officer, and a squad from the prisoner security detail, arrived at the barracks, saw the mess, and promptly went beserk – shouting out every Scarran epithet he knew. "Get back to the cell blocks, you lot!" he barked at his squad "I don't trust the comms round here if there's an exercise or enemy incursion happening right now – so I'll have to head across the base to see the garrison commander or that VIP in person". Many variations of "Tough noogies, sir!" floated through the minds of everyone in the squad as they double-timed it back to the cell blocks – heartily glad it wasn't them that got stuck with providing an explanation.

The skulkers, and the rest of Harrigan's force, emerged into a wide and concreted area – obvious to anyone who looked around as the base motor pool, as several landcars and crawlers were present in various states of repair. Quite a few Kalish were also there working on the vehicles – but they made a determined effort not to look at any of the newcomers in case they received extra punishment details for their curiosity. Many of the Bloodstars looked warily at the Kalish in case any of them were Hierarchy spies – though once Sikozu and Keyah told everyone that Organisation personnel wore a certain shade of blue (which Sikozu described in detail), they left them alone. Several Kalish were very surprised to see the newcomer with the two swords in his boots draw them fast to disembowel their Organisation overseer as he returned to duty – and promptly melted away afterwards into the service tunnels and from there to their quarters.

Harrigan grinnned as he saw the recon specialist complete his work there before he moved on – and was more glad when one of Kylith's team commed in to tell him "Tell our comrade 'nice work' from us, sir! We were watching the whole thing on the monitors and have been able to pinpoint your location – you're on sublevel 2, with two more levels to go until you have to make your way to the main judgement complex". Not long after that, every soldier's PDA lit up to display a moving map with their location on it, much to their relief – Tovak saying "We must be hooked into the internal locator system now, Captain – this will prove useful! I have downloaded a copy of the map to my PDA anyway and I suggest you do the same – if anyone manages to override the security centre we will lose theis capability again". Lazarus immediately passed this on to all the ther officers and NCOs before moving onward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrigan took a quarter-arn to look at as much of the map as he could, then called Captain Lazarus over to him to discuss strategy. A further quarter-arn later and a loose plan of approach had been agreed upon – so Harrigan got on his comm and ordered "Councillor Shuljek – take the treblin flank on the route I'm sending you!" before uploading his route to his PDA; then "Captain Kran – you've got hammond flank, so take THIS route!" and uploading Captain Kran's course to his PDA.

"Captain Lazarus, you and your lot are with me" Harrigan told his ex-CO, before downloading their route to Trannak's PDA as well and telling him "You're going on the same route as us, but you'll be going first. We can afford to move a little less covertly now, but don't push that any further than you have to – OK?" "I copy" Trannak replied, before discomming and issuing a modified order of march.

"Hellbolt!" he ordered "Take Ghost and Jane with you, join up with Sikozu and Keyah, and establish an overwatch position in this public gallery overlooking the judgement room! Since Captain Kran's recon specialist has demonstrated an aptitude for more than just sniping, I'm going to keep him with me – along with First Officer Karath's team, we will move up to secure the entrance doors in preparation for the arrival of War Commander Harrigan and the others. Now is everyone clear on what they have to do?" A volley of quiet but intent "Yessir's!" came from everyone around Trannak as they received their orders and planned their routes on their own PDAs – then headed off.

Talannah heard the commotion from the returning troops when they got back, even thouhg her cell was oe floor down, and allowed the briefest glimmer of a smile to cross her face and a brief flicker of hope to enter her heart. He has COME! Talannah realised happily, my John has come for me – that kind of mess sounds like just the kind of thing he would do! I hope he has enough force on his side to fnish the job properly, she told herself, I just don't like being unable to warn him of this new breed of Praetorian that are being used to garrison this place either.

There is fighting going on, the altered Kalish prisoner told herself as she picked out the troops' talking and arguing from one floor further down. Outsiders have arrived, and they are fighting the local garrison – either there is a dispute among them over duties, she decided with some fear, or over who would get first choice of the prisoner's possessions – or even of the prisoner themselves. Or maybe, though I do not know how likely this is, another prisoner has powerful friends who have come to rescue them. Will they permit themselves to rescue me? I hope the Scarran I saw such a long time ago is here with them – HE would come and rescue me, I know it! Some of those in the cells close to her laughed at her hopes and theories when she spoke them aloud, and ridiculed them – but I do not mind, she told herself over and over again. If there is someone here who will be freed, I will petition them to take me with them – and then I will try to find that Scarran I knew, or I will find some other place to hide and make a new life for myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well then, ladies…" Hellbolt announced "Looks like we've got work to do, and together as well" before waving Ghost over to them as well and telling everyone the plan. A quick "Suits me" from Ghost later and their small group headed towards a point where Hellbolt's PDA told him another staircase would be present.

Captain Kran immediately got moving as soon as he saw the map and his course, splitting off from Harrigan and Lazarus' group and heading to their hammond side as directed. He made sure to send one of his Tactical squads ahead first to scout out their route while stationing the other two on either side of his Bloodstars – these corridors are wide and airy, let's make good use of that! Councillor Shuljek nodded and grinned before he passed on the news to his family and his troops – then they headed off to the treblin corridor and parallel to the War Commander and skulkers. His deployment of Tactical troops was a little different – he sent two squad forward and kept the other as rear guard.

Trannak led the remaining skulkers and Karath on further along their route as soon as Captain Kran had left, getting them all to pick up the pace until they were in the lead as they should be. Strangely enough, at least to Trannak, there were not any enemies close to their line of travel – the two Kalish have seen and heard some, he reminded himself, but none we can't avoid firefights with. This is odd…I wonder how the others are faring…

With Councillor Shuljek's forces, Sturk was using the opportunity to head out first and scout out their route – he'd barely put one foot around the next junction when his fist shot up, signalling Enemy seen! Hallith came forward to see for herself and ask Sturk what he saw – "There, ma'am – five black-shells, a half-squad, and they look at least semi-alert" he reported automatically, before a plan came to him. Since it was one he liked the sound of, he grinned and growled for a microt or so – though he cringed a bit when Hallith insisted on coming with him. I just hope she doesn't give my position away, Sturk told himself as one hand drew a lumpy object roughly double the size of his fist from his pack and he snuck forward – I'm gonna have to get this just right, or we'll BOTH be laminated thinly across the floor.

Quiet! he signalled with his hammond hand Very quiet! as he snuck up as quickly as he dared to the Praetorian patrol – one of whom appeared to be lagging behind. When that individual stopped for a breather, Sturk quickly armed the device he carried, slipped it onto a pack pocket, did the pocket up – and retreated as fast as he felt safe to do. The Praetorian smelled something, and reported it to his squadmates – but since his NCO decided it was just the smell of prisoners wafting through the aircon, there was nothing he could do about it. "NOW QUIT LAGGING BEHIND…" the NCO bellowed, walking over with the rest of the patrol "AND GET OUT FRONT WHERE YOU BELONG! WE'VE NOT GOT FAR TO GO UNTIL WE REACH THE GUARDROOM – YOU CAN AT LEAST MAKE AN EFFORT, YES?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sturk could barely restrain himself from a nasty cackle of excitement – I don't even have to get that bomb inside the guardroom myself, he realised, that unsuspecting black-shell will do it for me! The patrol had just got inside the guardroom for that area and shut the door when one of their fellows already inside the room asked "What the frell's that thing in your pack?" – when a demo tech looked at it, he tried to bolt for the door. Hallith, however, had sharp ears – and flicked a hand at Sturk, who immediately pressed a small button on his wrist controller to detonate what turned out to be a custom-made incendiary bomb.

The blast rattled the walls and the flames shot out of the shattered windows and under and around the remains of the doors to scorch the walls, floor, and ceiling black for quite a few metras in every direction - and set those floor and wall and roof parts alight as they went over them. "Flame…" Sturk muttered happily, rubbing his hands together in glee "Love it or loathe it, you can't ignore it! Harr, harr, harrrr…". Since the flames were too hot for even Scarrans to go through without being incinerated, Hallith told her husband to find an alternate route to the huge double doors that were everyone's main objective at this stage.

Everyone could still feel the edge of the fire's heat and see the flames burning as they passed by – and almost everyone knew who to blame for it as well, which only made Sturk happier. Shuljek just shook his head but didn't punish him – since they were getting closer and no alarm had been raised against them, there was precious little he could do in any case without the War Commander's permission as overall mission commander.

The Praetorian officer had just pulled up outside the VIP quarters, and was currently engaged in a heated debate with the door guard. "Since the garrison commander won't listen or is already involved in this…" the officer growled at the door guard angrily "Your principal is next in chain of command! Frell – he's HIGHER in my chain of command than the garrison commander, so let me in!" A soft "Will I never get any peace…" later and a more cultured (if a little strange, the officer noted) voice announced "Come in – but stay by the door. I'll hear what you have to say, since you actually dared to come all the way here to tell me in person – but it had better be good!"

The officer immediately launched into a full account of events as he had experienced them. The VIP was most definitely not pleased, but to his guard's disappointment did not use any of his new caopabilities to kill the officer in interestingly nasty ways. "Since you think there is something beyond an exercise or drill, you are promoted to the rank of Commander – now get it sorted out! I must stay behind the judge and get the trials in motion – it is YOUR job now to see to it that that can happen!"

The newly-promoted Commander immediately got on the nearest wall comm and started bawling out orders, the first of which was raising the alert level to level three. The rush of troops running to garrison positions or patrols points caused an unavoidable separation of Hellbolt from the rest of his group, which Sikozu was really not happy with – but Jane just said "We have to continue the mission – so get moving! There are still the four of us – that's more than enough!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylith's teams immediately heard the comm chatter – but try though they might, they couldn't shut it off. "Someone must have decided" team three's scout and leader replied to Kylith's look "That a level three alert included implementation of some kind of emergency comm protocols – we can't shut them down from here, there must be an alternate command centre or an override in place somewhere. Troops are being roused from EVERY barracks for immediate patrols – and I mean every barracks!" "Can we stop that?" Kylith asked "Or even slow it down?"

"All I can do that might help" the scout replied "Is to drop all the emergency blast doors. Since that incendiary blast went off, the hazard management systems should keep them shut for long enough for our people to do their job – though their demo people will have to blast their way back out to their entry point". "Do it" Kylith ordered "And download an escape route from the main judgement room to the first point we detected them at – hopefully that will be close enough to get them the rest of the way under their own power! We, however, had better be ready to repel enemies – or to move out to join the War Commander's forces if ordered to do so".

The slamming blast doors were a sign to even the most obtuse Praetorian that something decidedly unusual was happening. Talannah was pleased, and decided to lay back and get some rest while she could – while the Kalish one level down just curled up on her bed and hoped she would either be rescued or the problem would all go away soon. Please let it be rescue for me as well, she prayed to any presence that was listening, please let it be rescue for me as well!

Hellbolt was having a bit of a rough time. Since he'd become separated from his group, he decided it would be easiest and most helpful to try and make his way to an observation gallery on his current level – which the wall markings reported as one level higher than the War Commander. Both Vipers almost leapt out of their holsters as two Praetorians walked right in front of him, spitting bursts of flechettes into ears and eyes as much as he could in a spirited attempt to kill them both before they could return fire at him. He went through half a magazine for each Viper before that happened, with only half a dozen shots coming at him – though he was now bleeding from pulse burns and cuts on his hammond and treblin shoulders as well as his treblin leg. Much less of a problem than when I got this, he told himself as he tapped the end of the more severe of his facial scars, so I'll keep going.

All groups ascended the wide staircases that their PDAs told them would be there, all the way up to ground level. Only Kran's group found their route to be heavily contested – losing two troops in the ensuing firefight to the Hierarchy's ten, with Kran himself acounting for five of those kills with his sword and Karroch getting the first one with his G8C. "Very good, my son!" Kran praised him "Though you don't show the trait of a Bloodstar yet, you do show promise as a soldier – now keep at it as you have started as there are plenty more around for you – and everyone else as well!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karroch nodded and smiled – then checked his ammo levels before taking his scout position again and leading the rest of his father's assault group towards their objective.

Four Praetorian guards stomped down the metal walkways until they stood directly in front of Talannah's cell – where one tapped out a keycode on a wristpad in her armour to open the door. "Prisoner 19-A, rise and exit for trial" she announced formally, before grinning and adding "You're first, miss – and the judge isn't in a happy mood". Talannah bided her time, not making any hostile moves – knowing in her heart that her time would come to avenge herself on these feniks who'd kept her bound over the past weeken or two, and that if the attacking force was who she thought it was then that time would come soon.

Acros the other side of the complex, the alarms and slamming blast doors woke another Praetorian officer from his sleep, along with many of those under his command. Militarily, this man's team had an excellent record – but their personal records with their political superiors had got them an interim posting at Serakaa IV while those same superiors decided what to do with them. Since an important official had been assigned to oversee this particular judicial seesion to make sure everything went as Hierarchy authorities wanted it to, they were given the task of crewing his ship and seeing to his safety if needed.

"What's happening?" he barked at the first trooper he met after dressing and making himself battle-ready – one wearing the markings of a scout on his shoulder. "Unknown, Lieutenant Rulok" the scout replied "Right now, we all know as much as you do – nothing". "Get Shellek to dig through as much of the base computer net as he can get into, Annik" another Scarran told him – noticeably bigger but more adept at stealth than his size would suggest "You two are our eyes and ears right now – if Harnak needs assistance, we need to know now". Or if we need to make our own arrangements as well, Rulok knew – political records mean more than military ones in the Praetorians and my team have stretched ours closer to the limits than might be safe to do so.

"Shellek!" Annik called to the team's combat tech "Lirak wants you on the computer and figuring out what's happening around here!" "What IS happening, anyway?" Shellek asked with an air of genuine mystery about him – so Annik explained what little he knew. "Blast doors are sealing off every place from every other, secondary route and closest barracks to the judgement room-cellblock mass transit pathway is apparently blocked and we don't know why - and if reports on the trooper-level comms are to be believed, fifteen troops have been killed in action already".

Shellek waved Annik out of the way as he sat down in front of the nearest terminal. Kylith's people in the security centre noticed as soon as he went online, of course, but Shellek proved to be just good enough to stay ahead of them and gain just enough information to put together a brief situation report for his Lieutenant before he got kicked off the network by the skulkers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Shellek was engaged in his battle of wits with the skulker tech over the computer netowrk, the rest of their team assembled in the ready room and watched him work – making sure that their weapons, ammunition, and other supplies were all secured properly.

"Barracks on sublevel 2, quadrant 19 is burning" Shellek reported "Main thoroughfare is blocked by flames too hot even for sealed armour – four troops were lost trying to get through before anyone found that out! It'll take anyone in quadrant 19 at least half an arn to reach the prisoner mass transfer walkway and the judgement complex if they want to avoid the fires – which show no sign of abating any time soon". Lirak loked up at the wall to check what he already knew – they were in quadrant 32, on the other side of the complex, and closer to the large transport hangars.

"Does anyone know what kind of enemies we're facing?" Lirak asked next "Even a guess?" "No reports have come in about that yet, sir" Shellek replied "Two people of roughly Sebacean type have been spotted briefly in the company of two Kalish – but since the two Sebaceanoids were wearing a camouflage pattern not know to us and neither of the Kalish were weaing uniforms at all, it doesn't help much". "Get whoever spotted them on the comm NOW!" Rulok ordered Shellek – though after a brief burst of typing he shook his head and told him "Mortis chips in their armour read 'offline', sir – they're dead".

Rulok was not happy about that – but restrained himself from anger enough to order "We'd better get moving, everyone. Crossover between quadrants 20, 21, 40, and 41 is our objective – we should be able to reach most important areas from there without too much trouble. Judduk, Krynak – make sure your demo kits are fully loaded with eveything you can get your hands on from the armoury here! We'll have to make do with our pulse rifles and whatever ammunition we have with us, plus Judduk's cannon and Krynak's sniper rifle – but no one's to fire unless I give the word or you're being fired on".

Keyah looked down at the two dead Praetorians that she and Sikozu had riddled with bullets briefly before Sikozu pointed up another narrower staircase to the next floor and nodded. "Up there" Keyah told Ghost and Jane "We will not be too far from the gallery we seek then – though we will have to make our way around the edge of the other galeries first, and that may not be easy to do while remaining undetected". Once she and Sikozu had scampered on ahead, Ghost followed them up the stairs with Jane bringing up the rear.

"Captain…" Keyah reported to Trannak as she made her way up the stairs "We have eliminated two more guards on the way to our objective – but I must report the presence of Mortis chips. They will know who died, when they died, and may be able to plot a rough heading and determine our objectives". Trannak reviewed what he knew about the Mortis system – the chip and sensor is around the heart area, he knew, though the system runs off a small power cell under the treblin armpit at waist level. He passed this information onto Keyah, who thanked him briefly before discomming and telling Sikozu and the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sikozu remembered what she had learned about the Mortis system some cycles ago. She has seen an early model of it as part of her tech training, and it did not take long before the layout of the system came back to her. I can do this, she told herself confidently, I can kill a Mortis-equippped Praetorian with this large slug weapon before the system notifies anyone that anything is amiss. It is not yet 100 reliable – so a shot through the power cell or sensor will not be noticed for what it is until the corpse is physically examined by someone who know what they are looking for.

Harrigan acknowledged Keyah's report and signalled for Troll and the other squad heavies to ready their cannons – we won't have time for the niceties of stealth and covert movement, we'll have to be satisfied with hitting hard and moving fast and hoping we can get to the central chamber before Talannah's verdict is given and sentence carried out. Troll was especially pleased with this news, putting his Viper back in its holster and moving his huge cannon around on its sling to point ahead of him – the charge cables are in good repair and properly attached, he told himself, and the pack itself hasn't fallen off my back yet, so I'm as good to go as I'll ever be.

"Copy that" Trannak said before discomming as he and Karath's team ascended onto level G-1 – ground level "We're on the main level, War Commander – main objective is approximately three hundred metras straight ahead. The only bad point is that the corridor's wide and totally lacking in cover – so I'd apreciate it if you coud come up with Captain Lazarus' group before we proceed further". "On the way, Captain!" Harrigan replied happily, signalling for the others to run for Trannak's location as fast as they could and be ready for anything "Should be with you in a momen or two at most!" before calling Keyah and asking "How's things at orange central?"

"We have lost track of Hellbolt, sir" Keyah reported "But your two humans, myself, and Sikozu are no more than two hundred metras from our designated objective point. We will go there and wait for further orders – and try to ascertain Hellbolt's location if we can". "No need!" a flustered and familiar Nebari voice reported in "Sorry about not calling anyone, but I've had to shoot half a dozen Praetorians on the way to where I am now and am low on ammo!" "Where ARE you!" Trannak demanded – "Just reached a gallery directly overlooking the main judgement chamber!" Hellbolt replied, ducking through a doorway and over to where he could get a good view "The judges are just coming in now…Kylith's reporting that a prisoner positively identified as Talannah is being brought up by the secondary prisoner transfer route…yes…I see her, War Commander, they're putting her in the dock and cuffing her to the railing".

A loud howl of excitement and relief went out over the comm before Harrigan quietened down enough to ask "Guards?" "Two behind the dock" Hellbolt replied "And I can hear and see other Praetorians making their way into the ground-level seating. Not many yet – so you'd better get here fast before more turn up". "Captains!" Harrigan barked loudly "Damn the torpedoes and full speed ahead! Get to those doors and stamp anything flat that gets in the way!" "We're almost there already, sir" Kran reported happily "Just a litle ahead of you and three corridors over. I'm down almost one Tactical squad already, but we didn't let those Mortis chips tell anyone we're here!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrigan made sure his Steyr was ready as he ran up the wide expanse of corridor – pointing out "Trannak – there's an elevator down to the prisoner levels! Once we make entry, take Karath's team and Kran's recon guy with you down there and get as many Hand prisoners out as you can! Number one, we'll need as many troops on our side as possible by then; and Number two, it'll give the enemy more to concentrate on so Talannah can be taken back to the LZ!" Trannak noted the position of the elevator on his own PDA before resuming his place at the head of his team as they all ran for the doors. The main corridor widened a bit as they approached to doors themselves – so both Kran's and Shuljek's teams rejoined the main group.

Loud sirens went off as they approached the last stretch of corridor, and Hellbolt called "Alarm's gone off, sir – apparently someone's pulled monitor footage from that burnt-out barracks and recognised the uniform of whoever did that deed, because at least one Praetorian officer's been yelling all manner of things at everyone he can reach! They're trying to find something to brace those doors you're coming up to and reinforce them too". "Get in there and hold them off, then!" Harrigan ordered him as Lazarus and Koronna ran up to the doors in question, opened their packs, and got to work placing shaped charges on the vulnerable points they knew about "We need a momen or two to get the welcome mat properly rolled out – but we'll accept as much as you can get us!"

Hellbolt peered over the balcony – it looked to be a bit less than one whole floor to the ground from here, he noted – and heaved himself over the side before he could change his mind, reloading both Vipers as soon as he reached the ground and shooting down both the Praetorians who were trying to jam the door with a large steel rod. "GET HIM!" barked the senior judge – and every Praetorian currently in the room got out of their seats and tried to make their way to Hellbolt's location to kill him, or drew weapons to try and shoot him from where they were.

Hellbolt paused in shooting to throw a couple of grenades. These cleared enough space and bought him enough time for him to get closer to the door, but his ammunition was running very low very quickly. Not long afterwards the Vipers ran dry and he was forced to draw his sword, hacking and stabbing and slashing across vulnerable points for all he was worth. He did not get through unscathed, but the melee did preclude a lot of gunfire being sent his way from all but the best shots – and some of that still hit their own people.

"Up there?" Lazarus asked Koronna, just a few denches from her, as they discussed where to place the remaining charges. She moved his hand and placed it over the better spot, saying "There, Captain" and trying not to smile too much at actully touching him – Lazarus smiled anyway and armed the charge befor Koronna did likewise with two more on her side. "INCOMING!" called Councillor Shuljek "REKKETH – BRING DOWN THE ROOF! STURK – ROAST THEM ALL WITHOUT DOING THE SAME TO US!" Kran marshalled his own group's heavy-gunners and demo techs to do the same – Sturk took considerable pulse fire across his armour and several shots breached his chestplate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He held the pain in, despite bleeding a bit down his uniform, and bolted back to Councillor Shuljek's position before detonating another incendiary bomb – as soon as that went off, every still-living heavy-gunner in Shuljek's force who could see the enemy followed Rekketh's lead and poured enough heavy plasma fire into the roof and walls to start a small rockslide and block much of both corridors. Kran's own gunners did just as well, though one had to ditch her cannon from an overtemp warning – but unslung a spare plasma rifle she had with her and grinned at her Captain, saying "Be prepared – that's me!" before covering the retreat of her fellows to Harrigan's position.

"Finished!" Koronna reported to Lazarus with a smile as she fastened one last charge to its place – "Very good!" he replied with a nod and a slight smile before yelling "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" and flicking his treblin hand at Koronna to signal her to detonate the charges. The recon specialist saw the place the charges and quickly moved into a position he hoped would give him a chance to kill the two guards by the dock within microts.

Keyah saw the bad situation Hellblot was in and waved for Ikozu to join her in laying down suppressing fire from the domed ceiling. I can do better from here, at least for one or two shots, she knew – my energy projection will clear the way for the Nebari to get away from those doors when the human Captain detonates the breaching charges. But will the tactical advantage this gives us be worth revealing my bioloid status to these people – and in a Scarran facility as well! It will have to be, she eventually decided – it will not look good if I let one of my allies die from my indecision, and the human Harrigan will be much less inclined to offer his help to my people then as well.

Sikozu peeked out over the balcony beside Ghost, took a deep breath to steady herself, then her hammond hand glowed briefly around the fingertips before she unleashed as powerful an energy bolt as she felt capable of. The blast ripped through the four Praetorians closest to Hellbolt, who immediately ran to a position directly to the treblin side of the double doors in preparation for the detonation of the breaching charges placed by Captain Lazarus and Koronna. Sikozu slumped down behind the balcony just ahead of a considerable quantity of pulse fire, drained and a little dizzy – Keyah looked at her intently and asked "That is a VERY interesting talent you have, Sikozu…how did you come to get it?"

"That…" Sikozu gasped as she tried to get her breath and energy back "Is something not important to the task at hand…", though adding in her own mind 'Something which I am not going to tell you' as well "We must…assist your friends". Keyah nodded at the mild rebuke and popped up to take a shot at a Praetorian who was aiming at Hellbolt – though six or seven rounds were needed, Keyah controlled her G8C well enough to get all of them in the shoulders, neck, and head and kill her target.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two!" Jane called from her position by the gallery door "Get out there on the roof and keep those guys occupied! The Cap and Koronna haven't blown the do-". Jane's speech was interrupted by an incredible BOOOOOOOOMMMMM! as the charges detonated, scattering chunks of reinforced metal across the room. As soon as the recon specialist could see through the dust and smoke, his Steyr came up and gave two of its own booms – two heavy-calibre bullets smashed through the heads of the judicial guards behind Talannah just before Harrigan kicked the remains of the door away and charged in, letting off a bone-ripping SKKKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEE! and raising his own Steyr and putting shots through three nearby Praetorians – the rounds going straight through the bodies and their armour to hit three more Scarrans each, though not all of the secondary targets were killed.

Lazarus' Tactical squads burst in beside Harrigan, spreading out and establishing a beach-head so that Kran's and Shuljek's groups could enter as well. Trannak put his few skulkers to the treblin side of the door and instructed them to cover the recon specialist as he sniped whatever targets presented themselves, while a loud bellow marked Kran's arrival – and a scream marked his first kill of the main assault.

Harrigan immediately leapt for the prisoner's dock, where he cut Talannah's chains from their mountings and ripped the remains free of her wrists altogether. Talannah immediately kissed him as hard and passionately as she was capable of, arms winding around his neck, before looking into his eyes and telling him with much feeling "Thank you, my husband, for coming for me…". "Wouldn't have it any other way!" Harrigan announced, not telling her the problems the others had getting him to see sense, before Talannah said "They should have my weapons put away in an evidence locker somewhere close by…just let me get my swords and I'll have a few words with those around here they'll never forget…".

"I need you safe, my love" Harrigan told her before letting fly with an electiorcal charge from his arms at two more Praetorians who were coming in from the rear entrances "Which can't happen here. Go back to the LZ and get the pilots ready to move for me". "I will NOT!" Talannah replied obstinately "I am your wife, and I will fight beside you as I should!", before proving her words by kicking a Praetorian off his feet so Harrigan could finish him off.

Harrigan thought for a few microts before saying "Then go with Captain Trannak and free the Blood Hand prisoners in the cell blocks! They'll probably have all your gear in their impound room anyway – and then you can stay with the Captain and the other skulkers. They'll need an expienced soldier like you with them, love". Talannah smiled reluctantly before nodding and saying "Very well, John – it is a good suggestion, and I DO want to get my gear back as well as see if we can free some of our allies' people as well".

"SKKRRRRREEEEE!" howled Harrigan once more, before barking out "Skulker command – free the prisoners; Tactical command – cover Talannah's escape and support the Bloodstars; Bloodstars – KILL ALL THESE PRAETORIANS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Kran and Shuljek howled with glee at that – Kran bellowing back "THAT'S THE KIND OF ORDERS I LIKE, SIR!"

"We have met the enemy in battle, sir" an out-of-breath scout reported to the Commander "They've just breached the judicial chamber main doors, freed the prisoner in the dock, and are proceeding to kill every Praetorian they can see". "And who are the enemy?" the Commander asksed pointedly, staring in his underling's face "Do they serve a major or minor power? Do they have some identifying symbol or uniform? What SPECIES are they?"

"Mixed species, sir" the scout replied "First one we saw was a Nebari vaulting in from a lower gallery – but before we could kill him a sniper team and two Kalish opened fire from an upper balcony. We can't tell at this stage what species the sniper is – he, she, or it is covered by shadow". "Any other species present?" the Commander asked, wondering what a mixed-species group would be doing here. Mercenaries fighting on someone else's behalf? Who knows…

"Scarrans for the most part sir" the scout replied "A few of what look like Sebaceans in the mix – including one of their officers – but the enemy force is almost entirely Scarran". A loud howl, followed by a scram and a burst of Old Scarran crystallised the thought forming in the Commander's head, which was confirmed by the scout when he added "Uniforms identify them as Blood Hand, sir – Tactical squads and Bloodstar stormtroopers have been sighted in large numbers". "Who is their leader, and what species are they?" was the next question – but the scout answered "I can't tell what species he is, sir – but he's extremely large, bigger than a Scarran, and covered in a thick black plate from his neck down. He has short black hair and his skin seems to be part way between Scarran and Sebacean. He carries a large rifle of unknown origin – oh, and a large sword over each shoulder". "Have their skulker command been sighted?" the Commander asked more warily "They wear green uniforms. If they have infiltrated this base alongside their comrades in the other commands, we could have serious problems on our hands".

"References to skulkers were made" the scout replied "But I did not see any there – if they were there, they must have been sent elsewhere. I've tried asking the security command to search the base, but there's no answer. Could they be under attack?" "They're probably all DEAD" the Commander said grimly "Our garrison is not special-ops qualified – except for that Rulok and his team who are visiting with…him – any skulker units of reasonable skill would be able to take the security centre and either destroy it or use it for their own purposes to support the main assault force". He turned to a nearby aide and ordered "Mobilise all available forces to repel or exterminate these Blood Hand intruders! Prisoners are not required – but the trials must go ahead, and examples must be made! If necessary, swarm their location with every warm body you can get and bog them down! I'll have to go and tell our…guest…of these latest developments". The aide took the scout with him and called "Hard luck, sir" as the two of them left to join the battle and get their troops moving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This conversation did not, however, go unnoticed – one of the medics was on duty at the main monitor console and turned up the audio when he saw the two high-ranking Praetorians talking on the screens. "ALERT!" he called "We'll have enemies inbound within ten momens, Kylith – Praetorian officer's sent a general call-out with direct reference to this centre. Orders?"

Kylith raised one hand for silence while she tried to com any of the Irregulars' officers. Soon, Trannak himself picked up and asked what was going on – the rapid pop-pop-pop of suppressed G8C fire mixed with the hiss of plasma rifles and cannons and the snap of pulse fire in the background. "This location will not be secure for much longer" she reported "Praetorian troops are already making their way up here – so we need to leave! I'm getting one of my combat techs to download a full map of this building into our PDA net – but I suggest, sir, that we lay charges here and join up with you or the main force and the War Commander".

Trannak quickly looked at the map on his own PDA as his team ran back towards the elevator they had seen earlier, the one that looked to lead to the cell block. He directed Kylith to bring her people down around the other side of the judicial chamber from him and cause enough damage to cut off the enemy's routes for bringing in reinforcements – "This is essential!" he insisted "They have a lot of these new Praetorians, with more coming in as I speak – and whoever is in charge here will not hesitate to use them all! We must deny as much as possible the adbantage of numbers to them!"

"People!" she called out across the security centre "We are LEAVING! I want heavy charges on every piece of equipment here before we go and I want booby-traps laid on the elevator AND the stairs on our way out – regular explosives and high-temp incendiaries! Let's move!" The remaining combat techs immediately used up as many of their remaining demolition charges as they placed one on each and every vital piece of equipment in the room – one tech running outside to place an especially large charge on the hyperwave comm antenna itself.

Fighting in the judgement chamber was hard and close now. Koronna was hurling grenaes and smaller demo charges form her pack as fast as she could prime them, and laying about her with the huge mace she carried whenever anyone got to close. She tried with everything she had to stay close to Captain Lazarus, but the tides of battle forcibly parted them – and when she looked to be surrounded, taking a few sword blows on her shoulder armour, she called out "Captain! CAPTAIN LAZARUS!" as loud as she could.

She's one of my people, Lazarus told himself – she's MY sar-major and one of MY people, and she's under attack! They came to save me and mine on Earth – now it's time to repay the favour! "SHOR, RYALLA, TROLL!" Lazarus barked "WITH ME! BLAST YOUR WAY THROUGH TO SAR-MAJOR KORONNA – SHE'S CUT OFF AND NEEDS REINFORCEMENT!" "Givin' 'em the good news, Cap!" Troll replied with a grin, levelling his huge cannon and pumping four shots as close to Korona as he dared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That gave Ghost, up in the balcony, enough of a clear space to snipe two enemy heavy-gunners with autopulsers – now that Sikozu had recovered from the use of her hidden talent, she and Keyah had taken to the domed ceiling and kept circling the room, only stopping to put short bursts into any enemy head that proved vulnerable from above. Good, Sikozu thought to herself as she put a short, controlled burst through the head of another officer, I am killing the enemies of my people and it feels GOOD! Every one we kill now means less to oppress my people on homeworld…

With that, she paused to throw one of her own grenades – this went straight on target, but it also gave a Praetorian on the ground enough time to send half a dozen shots her way. Ghost managed to silence that shooter, but four of the shots still hit Sikozu in the hammond leg and also her chest and caused enough pain and damage to make her lose her shift and tumble to the floor below, crying out in unaccustomed pain.

Sergeant Rustuk, part of Kran's Bloodstar unit, paused to catch her as she fell – kicking a Praetorian across Rekketh's line of fire as he did so. Sikozu looked a little wild when she saw she had been saved from death from falling by a Scarran, but when she saw the red uniform she realised that her rescuer was one of her new allies and slid out of his arms and onto her feet, pushing the pain aside for now and making sure she retrieved her gun. Her body, enhanced by Kalish resistance bioloid technology, sealed the wounds fairly promptly – certainly with enough speed to keep her in fighting shape for now – so she fired on another Praetoriasn as soon as she was able to and decided to make her way over to Hellbolt. He is a skilled soldier, she could see, but he lacks ammunition – since I am not using that Viper I was given, better I give it to one who will make proper use of it and its ammunition.

Shor levelled the plasma rifle he'd brought along in place of a G8C and fired two shots into a Praetorian who was swinging two long knives at Ryalla, pulverising him and the one behind him as well. Ryalla smiled briefly at him before telling him "We've still got a few more metras to go, trainee – why not make a start on them now?" Shor looked very strained, and was dripping blood from several close blade and pulse burn strikes already, but nodded and called "Last one to Koronna buys the drinks afterwards!" before charging in after Ryalla as she made her way forward. "That's the way!" Lazarus encouraged the pair of them "Troll – we need supporting fire to their left, their treblin side. Far too many enemy there! I'll watch your back. GO, GO, GO!"

Troll moved slowly and steadily, stepping over the bodies of the fallen and pumping cannon fire into groups of Praetorian soldiers whenever he could do so without hitting their own people. Lazarus flicked the safety on his G8C to semi-auto to save valuable ammunition and put quick double-taps into heads as often as they presented themselves as opportune targets – which was many times every microt. Just as their small group, followed closely by Sergeant Leurik and two of his troops, got within ten metras of Koronna, Troll yelled "OVERTEMP! OVERTEMP! GOTTA DITCH THIS!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sergeant Leurik barked at his people to cover him while he helped Troll rip his way out of the charge backpack's harness and drop it and the gun to the ground, where he kicked it hard at nearby enemies before putting a burst of gunfire through it. The ensuring explosion took out two of the more careless Praetorians and crippled to more, causing a very welcome bottleneck in that part of the room.

Lazarus laid a hand on Koronna's shoulder and tired to yank her back behind him – though, of course, he forgot to take into account her vastly superior size and bulk over his own. She did turn round to see who touched her, a little angry at the unfamiliar sensation – but smiled with both relief and happiness when she saw it was Captain Lazarus himself. "Get back with us, Sergeant!" he ordered "We've come all this way to get you, so don't let us down – we need to get over towards Kran's front! They're bearing the worst of it right now since they're right in front of one of the major reinforcement entryways!"

More Praetorians were coming over towards Ghost's sniper position – but did not know that Jane was there as well. She peeked out around the corner and put a short burst through the skull of an officer as he jogged down the stairway to the ground floor and the judicial chamber before calling "Keyah – get back here NOW! We need to cover Ghost's rear! Bring Sikozu with you!" Keyah retreated thankfully back to the gallery and then the corridor before stopping beside Jane to reply "Sikozu was shot off the ceiling, Jane – though she made a safe landing and is still alive over by Hellbolt's position by the main doors". Jane nodded and directed Keyah to stay beside her – "Make your shots count, Keyah – we don't have any more ammo than what we carry with us, so keep to semi-auto and away from spray and pray, yes?" It took a few microts for Keyah to fathom the meaning of Jane's expression, but she caught on and did as she was told. We were taught the vulnerable spots in a Scarran body, she knew, back in early Organisation military training – though I doubt my supervisor back then would ever have thought I would be putting that knowledge to use this way and at this time and place! But I will and must do so to save my colleagues and new friends – whatever species they are!

Shuljek had possibly the better front so far – while he still had considerable numbers of Praetorians coming at him, the corridor they approached from made a sharp turn just before they could charge into combat. He'd made as much use of this as he could, stationing Rekketh and his other heavy-gunners opposite this opening and directed them to fire whenever a group of four or more appeared. This left the majority of enemies assailing them to come from the rear and hammond sides of their position – Shuljek had stationed two of his Tactical squads there to support the Bloodstars and his family as they carried the fight to the enemy and waited for further orders. Many times he and Hallith and Shakka jumped in alongside their troops to dispatch particularly troublesome enemies - all three of them were glad to prove themselves in this way yet more times.

The Praetorian commander had just managed to reach the VIP suite and knock on the door. Fortunately, the VIP inside was in a more congenial mood – because he recognised the commander and called him inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Commander?" he asked "You have a report for me? Perhaps this noise is all a security exercise for my benefit?" "No, sir" the comander replied "The complex is under full attack by a Blood Hand assault company – enemy troops from all three major commands have now been sighted engaging our own personnel. Best estimates put enemy numbers at over two hundred".

"That is a very large number for the Blood Hand to commit to any one operation" the VIP told him "Did they do anything else? Are they here simply to kill and destroy – or are they here to retrieve something or someone?" "They freed the first prisoner in the dock, sir" the commander replied "An ex-Deadhead, IFC Talannah, and imediately evacced her with the only skulkers seen so far. Their leader has, however, ordered those same skulkers to free as many of the Blood Hand in the cells as they can".

The VIP got his commander to describe Harrigan in as much detail as he could, and asked more questions about how he was addressed by the others. He had read more of the Scarran Empire's history than almost any other Scarran currently in the empire's service, and had a distinct impression of who the leader might be. When the commander told him of Harrigan's appearance and weapons, plus the title he was addressed by, the VIP said "They have a War Commander with them once more, Commander – that is why so many troops have committed themselves to this attack. They consider this time to be a turning point in their history and want to be a part of it. Your description also matches that gven by one of our scientific personnel as the man who escaped from Bio-Research Project 12 some monen ago – he is extremely large and powerful and will not succumb to normal weapons fire easily. Direct heavy weapons fire against him – that is the only way you will be able to kill him with any rapidity. You will need sustained fire from several cannon to gain the quick kill that you and my soldiers need – and I require".

Once the commander ahd left, the VIP told a scientist beside him "These Praetorians will not prevail in the long term against the Blood Hand force – we do have numbers, but they have a strong defensive advantage and far superior morale that will outweight the superior strength and toughness of our forces. I must take to the field of battle myself and test these additional changes you have made in me – there is no more time for lab observations, a field test must now be made". The scientist himself was not unopposed to such a thing, so he said "Yes, Lord Harnak" and retreated to the other side of the room after removing the monitor patches from his subject.

The lump atop Harnak's left shoulder moved along with his head, tracking his gaze – the scientist nodded in relief that those muscles and nerves were working and the main offensive weapon of his lord's new body appeared to be in working order. This was poroven more immediately when Harnak loosed a pulse burst barely three denches over the scientist's head and into the wall before he paid close attentioon to his memories of his ealier training and carefully shifted up onto the wall. Quite a few Kalish were dissected before my scientists were able to learn what gave them this unique capability – I am the only one who possesses this capability and knowledge, since even these scientists no longer have the data in their personal computers. He used his shoulder bioweapon to kill each remaining scientist in the room before leaving to ensure that things stayed that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylith's team bolted down the stairs as soon as they had retrieved all their equipment, along with anything they could usefully salvage off the corpses around them – mostly grenades. The scout in the lead immediately spotted Praetorians approaching through his sniperscope as he raised his rifle to scan their route of exit – so calmly started to put rounds through temples and ears and eyes to take down as many of the enemy as he could, with the few other snipers joining in as they approached him. As soon as the combat tech on rearguard had placed the last trap, he ran down and called "Go!" – so Kylith signalled the attack and opened fire on the patrol coming at them from the stairs. In the ensuing skirmish, team three was annihilated except for the medic and almost ten other received wounds of varying degrees – Kylith pulled the medic back with her and had her and the other medics render first aid to as many of the injured as they could before going on down the stairs.

Just as they exitied at ground level some ten more momens later, the tech pressed a button – and even as far down as they were, the detonations of the explosives placed in the security centre were felt rumbling through the walls. "Slipped a couple of incendiaries from that fahrbotz Bloodstar in there as well" the demo tech said with a happy grin "He made sure we all got some from his private stash before we moved out. No one will be able to get within fifteen metras of the smoking hole that was the security and comm centre now without being roasted alive".

Lieutenant Rulok and his team were also tracking the progress of the battle, using the command overrides that Judduk had managed to obtain – and had been curiously reticent about explaining how he came by them. If we get out of this alive, Rulok decided as he watched over Judduk's shoulder, I will talk to my light-fingered heavy-gunner then – but first we must see if we are needed by Harnak, or possibly exfiltrate to the Switchblade and make it ready to evacuate him. "All the blast doors are sealed" Shellek reported form the other side of the guard station they found themselves in "It'll be a slow trek across the compound – Judduk and Krynak will have to blast through any doors not already forced open. Will we go to assist the others at the main battle, sir?"

"No" Rulok told him "We will go to the Switchblade in the main hangar and prepare to leave – either with Harnak or without him. While it would be better to leave with him, the Hierarchy is bigger than one man – even him". "Especially him, sir" Annik replied with distaste "He often says just what you said before executing someone – often for no readily apparent reason, or for the most unlikely or tenuous ones under Scarran law". "We will still do as I directed" Rulok insisted once more "So no arguing from anyone! I dare say our choice of plan will not meet with the rest of the garrison's apoproval, so we should be prepared for hostilities at any microt".

Rulok's team followed him out of the guard room and across the corridor network. They had to duck back to avoid being seen by other Praetorians on several occasions, but maintained a steady pace towards their chosen objective at the hangar bay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STURK!" Harrigan called over to him, before pointing up to an upper gallery door where heavy-gunners were entering "Give that lot some Crispy Fried number 27 from me – and jump to it!" Sturk figured out what Harrigan actually meant fairly quickly and asked "Extra large serving, sir?" – Harrigan grinned madly and replied "There's no other way", so Sturk pulled a large object maybe ten denches by five, armed it, and passed it along to Harrigan – who hurled it hard up to the balcony two floors up.

The explosion scorched twenty five metras of ceiling, floor, and walls black, much to Sturk's delight – which was accompanied by the dying screams of burning Praetorians as they fell off the remains of the balcony and down onto the chamber floor. Most of the remaining Blood Hand troops fighting close by gave mercy and killed them straight away, though many were being hemmed in by the mass of enemies.

Kylith's remaining skulkers, now numbering five plus herself, reached one of the main thoroughfares and wer eplacing charges – just as three squads of Praetorians were running the other way! Everyone ran for the nearest safe corridor, where one of the cmbat techs detonated the charges and brought down the roof – when Kylith communicated this to Trannak, he commended her efforts and told her "Meet up with us at the elevator just short of the main doors", giving her the map location before adding "You and Karath's team will stay there and hold the line until myself, the Sub-Commander, and the recon specialist have found and freed as many prisoners as we can. He only has four troops with him – your force will tip the balance in our favour". "I only have five remaining with me, Captain" Kylith reported sadly "But we will assist in whatever way we can – we will not fail you or the War Commander!"

Harnak decided to try another of his new changes and promptly disappeared from view just befor passing a monitor camera – which appeared to look right through him. He smiled to himsaelf as that happened – this change will definitely come in useful in future, he knew, as I have other plans beyond these trials. The nearest staircase was too hazardous to traverse on foot – but Harnak stayed on the walls and crawled around the rubble before resming his trek to the main chamber. He only had to kill one Praetorian on his way to his destinaion, hut ws not overly distressed by that – I am the first of a new breed, he knew, and my plans will see me progress beyond my current position as number two in the Hierarchy even if it takes more time than I would prefer.

By now, Harrigan had been forced by the close conditions (and shortage of ammo) to sling his Steyr and draw his swords. As he fought, skill almost seemed to flow into his mind – his success rate increased at almost exponential levels until few could stand against him in close combat at all. By now, Lazarus and Koronna, along with Shor and Ryalla, were retreating with the other Tactical units to the double dors they came through to meet up with Hellbolt – the fighting was too close for them to be of much use and Lazarus decided to withdraw as many as possible of his surviving soldiers to a more defensible position.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kran, however, seemed to find himself right in the thick of the worst fighting – many of his Bloodstars had fallen and he had reluctantly been forced to send his sole remaining Tactical squad with Captain Lazarus to the entry doors. I still have three squads with me, he told himself with fierce pride, and the Sub-Commander is leaving safely by now – so I will stay and fight and hold the line for as long as the War Commander needs my help and life remains within!

A quick-thinking Praetorian NCO ordered sustained fire on Kran's immediate vicinity – I need to isolate this giant, he knew, as he is the sole reason this flank holds at all! With him dead, the rest should follow in short order! Most of those with Kran were either killed or forced to retreat, and Kran soon found himself surrounded by the hated faces of his and his King's enemies.

"I…" he challenged them with a proud call "…am Captain Sharathi Abdukk Vorennis Kran, direct seventeenth generation descendent of the King's own Lord Chamberlain and the daughter of Sub-Comander Neddek, who died valiantly alogside the King! Come meet me in single combat – and face your deserved judgement, puppets of the junta!" Every one of the fiufteen Praetorians around him charged at once – but Kran's whirling words, accompanied by his huge feet and knees and elbows and head and particularly his teeth, saw off almost all of them with little injury to himself.

Unfortunately, this allowed other Praetorians a clear field of fire. All opened fire with their pulse rifles – while considerable numbers were slain by other Irregulars, enough shots hit home to penetrate Kran's armour and cause significant damage, making him drop his sword and fall briefly to his knees. His inaction did not last long – Kran reached out with his bare hands, grabbed hold of the Praetorian NCO himself, and bit clean through the terrified man's neck before dropping the still-warm corpse to the ground and howling in triumph.

"ALL ENEMIES OF THE KING – DIE!" Kran howled to the entire room – when Harigan saw the dire situation his Captain was in, he howled back "KE'REETH DUK'TAAAI! (Author's note : Does not translate exactly, but a colloquial meaning would be along the lines of 'No holds barred' or 'All bets are off')" in Old Scarran before adding "TO CAPTAIN KRAN, PEOPLE – EXTERMINATE ALL ENEMIES!" No Scarran in living memory had ever hear that cry being uttered, though all of the Blood Hand knew what it meant. Any capable of doing so helped Harigan force his way through the mass of Praetorians to his Captain's side.

Harnak also knew what it meant – and picked up the pace in time to appear at a higher gallery in time to see Kran start ripping into the Praetorians with his bare hands. Keeping himself cloaked, he scuttled further down the wall on his hands and knees – before uncloaking just long enough to fire his secondary weapons, dart launchers over both wrists, at Captain Kran's shoulders and chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrigan saw the approaching Harnak even while cloaked, if only dimly – this one is something new and dangerous, he knew. What he is, I don't know – but right now he's a target.

Kran screamed in pain as the darts hit home, dropping to his knees again. He snatched up a sword from a fallen Praetorian and stared swinging again, but even his enormous strength and will were starting to fail – and three dead Praetorians later, Kran strangled his last enemy and breathed his last, detonating a tarvek grendae on full yield as he fell.

Harrigan screeched in rage as loud as he could. "NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!" he yelled, his face almost purple in anger "NOW I'M REALLY ANGRY!" – but a vision came across him even then, making his hands rise to his head…

He was back with the King and his War Commander again – this time in the King's quarters, many loyal Scarrans dead around him. One black-cloaked Scarran approached, backed by several of those Harrigan recognised as Praetorians – though the King stood tall and spat at him in defiance, as did the War Commander. "I…" that man announced with a sneer "I am Burlek, commander of the new Empire military, and I have come to put an end to your farce of a Kingdom for good!"

That face seemed to stick in Harrigan's mind for some reason – I recognise it, he realised, how can that be? "You will never do that!" the War Commander replied with more calm and reason "Not as long as one Scarran loyal to the King still lives will you ever do that, traitor! Even if we here die, others will take up the challenge and the cause and bring you and yours down to your graves where you belong". As the junta's troops opened fire, the King and the War Commander and the few survivors leapt on their enemies, selling their lives dearly to take some of their foes along to death with them.

Harrigan returned to the present time just as two plasma blasts hit his chest and shoulder, making him scream in pain and knocking him down. He was not dead, though – another change activated itself and soon afterwards Harrigan felt like liquid fire was running through his veins, surpercharging hs strength and speed and senses to help him kill his enemies even more horribly and effectively than before.

His eyes went almost bright red and he howled again, sheathing his swords and lashing out with his hands and feet. He sent electrical blasts from his arms into fleeing Praetorians as he fought, uncaring and unheeding of his own injuries even as other ssought to add to them with ther guns. He saw Harnak on the wall and turned to face him, just as two darts bounced off his carapace onto the floor – Harrigan responded with a strong enough electrical blast to decloak Harnak and knock him off the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long after this when Karath saw others coming towards him and raised his plasma rifle – though he relaxed a little when he saw the familiar green colouring their uniforms. "Kylith…" h caled as he recognised who was approaching "How goes the war?"

"A total free-for-all in the main chamber" Kylith reported "Tactical units are slowly falling back to our location as quickly as they can safely do so. Surviving Bloodstars are staying beside the War Commander as he fights a strange newcomer – who appears most unlike a normal Scarran of either caste. I suspect he is a subject of some other Hierarchy genetic program – but only the Irregulars' Doctor Nrakal will be able to tell for sure".

"Right now…" Trannak interrupted to add "You can stay with Karath and keep our line of retreat open, Kylith! The Sub-Commander, the recon specialist, and myself will all infiltrate the cell block and free thr prisoners, and retrieve as many of those as are of the Blood Hand and bring them back with us". Kylith looked over at the one Trannak identified as Sub-Commander Talannah and asked "You are well, Sub-Commander? You can fight?" with concern.

"I can and will" Talannah replied firmly "I will be woefully underequipped until we reach the impound room and retrieve my weapons, but I will not stand by and rest while my John fights! We will free the prisoners and bring them out – you will help by staying here and holding off any enemies until we return!" Kylith saluted and nodded happily before arranging her recently expanded force for maximum defensive firepower.

Trannak led Talannah and the recon specialist into the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. There must only be two destinations, he told himself – where we come from and where we're going. Trannak passed over his Viper to Talannah along with a few spare magazines of amunition to tide her over until she found her own weapons again – she nodded her thanks before checking a round was in the chamber.

Down below, warning of the assault had finally been received. The guard commander was hastily trying to scrape together a defence from the few troops who handn't been called away to the battle above him, and was doing so with mixed success – though this left him more thinly spaced at the entrance checkpoint than he'd have liked. Trannak used this to best effect by putting fifteen rounds through the chestplate of each of the two guards who were standing no more than ten metras from the elevator door, after which the other two followe him out.

"Guard hut" Talannah warned him "Fortified, facing the cellblock walkway – but with a door open close to us! With the security centre down, one of us could enter and kill those inside!" "Not you, Sub-Commander" Trannak told her gently "The War Commander himself requires your safe retrieval – we do not mind you coming with us, but the majority of the work will be done by us and not you in this mission".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talannah was not pleased by that, but acknowledged its truth – John will want me safe, and I want to be with him. So for now I will stay in an advisory position – much though I do not like it!

The recon specialist looked out at the guard booth before nodding in satisfaction. "This is not a problem, Captain" he told Trannak emphatically "I have overcome far worse problems than this one – let me take care of this! I know you are a master of stealth, but I am good as well – let me prove this for you and the Sub-Commander". "Do it" Trannak ordered him "We don't have the time to discuss this anyway – the order may come down to kill the prisoners rather than risk them revolting – so get us in before a less covert option becomes necessary".

The recon specialist snuck around, hugging the wall, until he reached the doorframe on the guard checkpoint. Inside, he saw three Praetorians watching their monitors and chatting idly – and none of their monitors showed his presence. He debated briefly the advisability of shooting them from his current position, but discareded that idea – I can surprise them and kill them all in hand-to-hand before gunfire will take them down.

He crawled over, below the enemy's line of sight, right up the the chair one of them was sitting in – and shoved on shortword right through the chair and into his chest and heart, killing him instantly, before leaving that sword there and grabbing the next head and twisting savagely with all his strength. The enemy put up a stiff resistance, but within microts the recon specialist prevailed and snapped his neck. The last Praetorian was something of an unarmed combat specialist, the recon specialist saw – but I know I am better, and I know I fight in a way he will not be accustomed in dealing with.

So he let the last one charge, before using his weight and momentum against him and flipping him over his shoulder and onto the console, shorting out several controls and blowing several monitor screens and getting a scream of agony from his enemy. The Praetorian stood up and charged again – but this time the recon specialist sidestepped and tripped his target before ramming his face into the wall half a dozen times and stabbing him through the temple with his hammond boot sword, before retrieving its counterpart and cleaning them before resheathing the two of them and murmuring "I am the Stalker…and you are dead and gone…".

Talannah and Trannak have heard me, the recon specilaist knew as he walked back to them – and they are pleased? This is new for me – the few who know of me are usually not pleased to hear my identity. "So you…" Talannah said with pride "…are the one I have heard of – the one known as Juroch the Stalker! I have not seen you before, but your reputation spread widely in intelligence and special operations circles – there were even rumours that you were an Army Terminator at one stage".

"More than one stage" Juroch replied, nodding his thanks at Talannah's commendation of his skill "I too have heard these rumours – which are quite laughable really. I had been approached about transferring to the Terminator command – but that is not my style. I prefer to work with others, even if just in small groups".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am glad to be with you also, Captain…" Juroch told Trannak as he opened the door to the prisoner cell area "The one known as Snake – whose footsteps are never heard. Your skills are not like mine, but we will make a good team, I think". "Let's prove that…" Talannah told the pair of them "By freeing some of our allies from these cells! Trannak – go back to that checkpoint and find a clearance card! This would only be a medium security zone at best – genetic ID would not be required".

Tranak did as he was ordered and returned a little later with two cards – one of which he passed to Talannah and the other which he kept for himself. "The impound room is one level down, Sub-Commander" Trannak revealed "There was a floor plan on the wall in the checkpoint, which took the time to look over. The security doors and cells dors are opened – but I do not know how long that will last, or if they can be closed again from some other position we cannot reach. Perhaps we can find some explosives in the impound room or the armoury – ones easy enough for us to use".

Once past the door (which did not appear to be remotely controlled in any way), they saw several levels of catwalks and cells spread out ahead of them, arranged around a central courtyard. Many prisoners had already left their cells and started fighting with the guards, while others tried heading for freedom – but many were shot for their troubles. Trannak and Juroch both applied themselves to shooting as many of the guards as they could hit – with Juroch managing to hit targets over on the opposite catwalk and two tiers down behind the bars at several stages. He grinned to himself at the power and accuracy of his new rifle – I like this, I will keep it, he decided. Those bars cannot stop a bullet from this gun – a real and welcome advantage.

One more level down, the Kalish female was roused from her fitful sleep by the bellowing of Juroch's unsilenced rifle, and the faint and quieter pop of Trannak's G8C and Talannah's Viper as the three of them methodically eliminated any guards they saw. Since Juroch knew code-phrases he could use to determine if someone was from the Blood Hand or not, this helped find several battered but still eager and angry Scarrans who were more than willing to go with them – especially if they had the chance to kill Praetorians on the way. To Talannah's slight surprise, Juroch also shot someone who tried to pass themselves off as Blood Hand in order to gain a higher chance at freedom – though she acknowledged his response of "It is not a chance we can afford to take, Sub-Commander – that individual may have been a Hierarchy spy, or a Terminator, or just out to secure his own future at our expense" quickly enough.

"Very good" Trannak commended him after that, as they headed towards a set of stairs. The Blood Hand prisoner they had freed already grabbed the weapons and comms off one of the dead guards and proceeded to collect as many of the Blood Hand prisoners he knew about – though they did end up in several gun battles with the remaining guards and lose two of their number, they were relieved and pleased to do do as free Scarrans bringing freedom to their fellows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One level down, a guard was contacted by the senior surviving officer of the battle above. "Your position has become untenable with respect to the prisoners" he was told "Gte any of the guards still alive to kill the prisoners, especially those known to be of the Blood Hand – their allies are attacking at this very moment and trying to free them". "With pleasure!" the guard growled angrily "Those crusty fekkiks and traitors deserve that anyway – trial or no trial!" before passing the order onto the rest of the guards over the comm. The freed Blood Hand members roaming the catwalks heard as well, and started shooting all the guards they found – starting many firefights on several levels. "Come…" Trannak urged Juroch and Talannah "We should head down – at least to check one more level ourselves. Then we call in as many of the freed prisoners who are still alive and retreat to our fellow skulkers above us. Both nodded their assent to his plan and followed him down the metal stairs.

The altered Kalish heard the male Scarran voice above and could barely believe what she heard. It is HIM! her heart sang out to her with happiness, it really is! He is here, and he is coming closer! She also heard the hiss of pulse fire as guards proceeded to kill any prisoners they considered problem cases and liabilites – they will consider me such a prisoner, she knew, so put all her energy into calling out "HELP – DOWN HERE!" with as much volume and feeling as she could muster.

She is here! Trannak knew when he heard that voice, full of both relief and anguish and fear. The one I saw on the Command Carrier, the Kalish woman – she is here! "MOVE!" Trannak barked purposefully "TO THE SOURCE OF THAT VOICE! MOVE!" before calling out "I AM HERE, YOUNG WOMAN – I AM HERE! HOLD ON, I WILL NOT BE LONG!" "The guards are killing prisoners!" she yelled back in alarm "They will reach me before many more microts have passed – and the cell doors are locked down here! Hurry!"

When the three of them jumped down off the stairs to the level below, they saw a frantically waving orange hand sticking out past the bars of a cell – but also saw a guard walking from cell to cell shooting prisoners. "Juroch!" Trannak asked with anguish "Can you silence that guard? The Kalish woman there must be freed!" "A tricky but not impossible shot" Juroch replied, speaking of a shot through a considerable number of prisoners moving with different purposes in mind – before holding his breath, squeezing the trigger slowly…

A loud boom resounded throughout the level – and the guard's head was explosively atomised just as he reached the Kalish's cell and turned to face its occupant. "Sub-Commander!" Trannak suggested to Talannah "Watch our backs! Juroch – you and I must force our way through to the Kalish woman, with our blades if necessary! We may only have microts to spare!" They set to their task with a will and a purpose, shoving their way through the milling prisoners – cutting down any who tried to stop them from going where they wanted to go along with any guards they found. Five more prisoners, recognising the green uniforms, identified themselves with the proper code-phrases and joined up with them – appropriating weapons from dead guards and fighting with cool and methodical precision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Juroch!"Trannak ordered him "Bullet in the lock!" The cell's ocupant back away from the lock in fear, but was quite safe – the bullet did indeed shatter the lock as required, but buried itself in the floor after going right through the bed.

The occupant, a Kalish lady who could not have been more than late teens in age, rushed out and threw her arms around Trannak in relief and excitement. "It is you…" she whispered when she had calmed down "You, Trannak – the one I saw on the Command Carrier, the one who stood to defend me from those commandos. I did not tell you my name then – I am Caseya, and I am the young woman you saw then. I know I look diferent, but I can tell you about that later. I WANT to tell you about that later". "First we need to get out of these cells" Talannah reminded them "But before that we need to find the impound room – do you know where it is, young woman?"

Caseya nodded fearfully, recognising the grey uniform Talannah still wore. "Th-this way, m-ma'am!' she stuttered, before Trannak soothed her fears and told her "Talannah is safe, Caseya – she is not a Deadhead any more, she is my superior officer and part of the force which attacked this place. We came here to retrieve her – but I am glad I could retreive you as well".

Good…Caseya thought, just a little unsteadily. I do not know this low-caste female, this Talannah – but if Trannak believes she is safe then I will trust him until I am free to decide for myself how safe I am. I will show them that they can trust me by leading them to the impound room they require. A momen or two later and the door marked 'Impound room – restricted access' was there in front of them.

"Don't worry…" Juroch whispered to Caseya "We are here. Any Praetorians here will not stand a chance against the Sub-Commander and the Snake and myself. Just stay with us – we will make sure you leave this place and are free". Caseya did as requested while Trannak kicked the door open and Juroch drilled two holes through the thick armoured glass booths and into the guards behind them with his Steyr – then he looked around inside before nodding and signalling All clear!

Talannah waved Caseya inside between her and Trannak. She is an unusual one for Trannak to favour, Talannah mused – and not only for her strange skin. I would not have thought Trannak would choose a Kalish for a friend – but since he does not choose friends lightly, she must have made an impression on him and he on her. This will definitely bear watching…

Caseya scurried over to the terminal on the counter desk and asked "What is it you are searching for?" in what she knew was the traditional air of Kalish servitude many Scarrans expected of her and her people. Trannak urged her not to be so fearful, and she tried to unbend just a bit as she repeated her question. "We are here to find my belongings, Caseya" Talannah told her "Especially my weapons! I must be able to assist my husband up above us when he comes back this way – he will need me!" Talannah spelled out her name for Caseya, who dutifully typed it into the terminal – and got a location within microts, which she quickly passed on. They were fortunate in that it was not far – if a little less so when two guards were foundf with the weapons in question and rolling dice to gamble for them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talannah was in no mood to be nice and shot one of them in the back of the head without so much as a short warning while Trannak did the same with the other one. She passed him his Viper back and eagerly and happily strapped her sword scabbards and her own Viper back over her shoulders – good, I feel properly dressed for the first time in a couple of weeken! "Back out!" Talannah commanded, readying her own Viper as soon as she was ready, and grabbing two grenades from a guard's corpse "Back to Kylith's team! Then we go forward and join up with the Tactical units and help my husband – whatever he said about me leaving, I will NOT let him fight without me! Caseya – grab the guard's rifle and power packs – you must be ready to fight for your freedom as well. We do not expect you to take the lead as we would, but you can watch for enemies trying to sneak up on us and shoot them – which will free us for more important tasks!"

Trannak smiled encouragingly at her as they made their way slowly back to the staircase and up to the checkpoint – fights were now breaking out among the other prisoners ove the dead guard's equipment and first use of the available escape routes. When several prisoners tried to stop Trannak and his group from leaving, Juroch's shortswords flicked out and stabbed them right through their stomachs and returned to their scabbards without any of them breaking their stride by so much as one step – which convinced the other prisoners that these people were to be left well alone. The other Blood Hand prisoners still alive ran on behind them, about thirty armed troopers all together, staying close by and following them into the elevators when they approached it again.

"Sergeant Dern" one rough looking Scarran announced "Bloodstar command! I am pleased to be extracted from this cell block – my own trial for defying the Hierarchy was not long from now. What's the situation up top?" Talannah told him the full story – which soon had Dern nodding and insisting on accompanying them into combat. "I have a blade, I have a gun, and I have the will – what else do I need?" he told them all spiritedly "The Kalish here will need someone to watch her while you fight – she does not look like the fighting type. I will do that for you – I am still not at my full fitness and health, so this should be well within my capabilities".

Not many Bloodstars remained alive inside the judgement chamber now – a considerable number had perished from the overwhelming weight of numbers and firepower directed against them by the Praetorians. There were few Praetorians now as well, since Lazarus' Tactical units were able to shoot down any who they saw with little risk to themselves – making makeshift defences from rubble and dead bodies to hide behind. Inside the chamber, the fire still sang in Harrigan's veins as he lashed out and punched a Praetorian's skull right off his spine in one blow – Harnak tired with surprising strength to land a blow on Harrigan, his wrist blades slipping through a damagaed portion of the carapace plating already hit by a plasma blast, but Harrigan flailed away and pushed him aside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will not beat me, traitor!" Harrigan howled back at Harnak – who ordered three more heavy-gunners to fire on Harrigan. Two of the three shots hit, knocking him over – but while Harrigan was clearly severly injured, he managed to haul himself upright again and send a lightning blast into those who fired on him before the fire rushed through him with renewed vigour – making him shudder excitedly with the feeling of barely contained power.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" he howled more manically – Troll recognising the signs of being high on drugs from his old haunts in big cities before he joined the Air Force "NO WAY, SIREE!" before wading in again and hurling Harnak bodily into the wall. Harnak tried to se his speed to evade any atempt at recapture – but Harrigan's multilayer nervous system in conjunction with this last augmentation ut paid to that plan and Harrigan leapt atop him and started to beat him senseless, yelling and screaming all manner of profanities in every language his changed brain knew of.

"You have beaten him, War Commander…" a very bruised and bleeding and battered Shor told him, barely able to stand up "Kill him if you like – but most of us will need a medic if we're to live beyong a couple of days from now! We must leave!" Harrigan's drug-fuelled gaze turned to Shor, frighteneing the young man quite badly – but soon started to dim, if just a little, enabling Harrigan to see some reason again.

"Good I-I-idea…" he stuttered as the drug started to leave his system "We have…overstayed our welcome at this…hotel. Trashed the rooms…burnt the lobby…we should leave before the manager turns up with the damage bill…". He stamped on Harnak's quivering chest, dripping his own blood all over him as his wrecked body tried as hard as it toculd to repair the damaghe and keep him alive. "You…" Harrigan growled "Will not be coming with us, Harnak the Wraith – the other commanders have told me about you and your deeds, and it's my pleausre to kil you for them". He levelled his Steyr at Harnak's eyeball before blowing Harnak's brains all over the florr and saying "Ding, dong – the Wraith is dead! Let's get out of here!"

"Harnak's changes show a troubling development in Hierarchy technology" a surprisingly unbeaten Hallith replied "Your doctor is one of the very few who may be able to uncover and make use of that technology for us and yourselves. His body should be retrieved and examined and studied at length until how he could do what he did could be determined with clarity". Councillor Shuljek called "Over here!" as the remains of his own force pushed the Praetorians outside the main chamber "There is a small PDA here – perhaps droped by the Wraith during combat! It has a lot of data in it which I cannot understand – should we take it with us? It might prove valuable or useful" "Bring it" Harrigan stuttered, coughing up a little blood "We need to leave fast – I need a painkiller and some food, my gut is killing nme with hunger. With battle damage too, of course – but the doc will have to deal with that".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tactical units darted forward to retrieve these prizes, though Ryalla stayed beside Hellbolt with Shor and continued to support him. He has proven himself more times than I can count, she now knew as she wiped away her own blood from her brow – and he still smiles at me and tries to flick my pony-tail! We were right in making him part of the Irregulars – I will make it my business to train him up to A-team standards when we get out…maybe with a few closer training times in more agreeable skills to reward him, too…

Rulok saw the battle was going badly for the Praetorian force as soon as reports of Harrigan tearing into Harnak almost unhindered reached the general comm-net. "Time to leave!" he told his fellow team members "We will have to leave by the drainage tunnels and air pipes – the regular exits are blocked with rubble – and call the Switchblade to us. It is not longer safe for us around Scarran space now – questions will be asked about why we survived that we cannot answer well enough to save us from execution, so we must find ourselves new employment elsewhere in the Uncharted Territories. Annik, Darrek – get that grille open,we'll take to the service tunnels and leave that way if they are still usable!"

Talannah darted forward to her battered and heavily damaged husband – and despite him being so much larger, she still offered her should for him to lean on. His shuddering and stuttering subsided noticeably when he made contact, and s soon as he had calmed down even a little she called "Move out, everyone – best safe speed to the fall-back point!" and coming Kylith's team and Karath to scout out the way back to their original entry point. "We cannot hold for long if more Praetorians appear" she told Harrigan to reassure him "And I MUST get you to doctor Nrakal for medical assistance – you need it, as does almost everyone we still have!"

The remaining Blood Hand troops, the freed prisoners, and the Irregulars walked and staggered their way back out of the judgement complex the way they came in over the next arn or so – moving slowly to avoid aggravating their injuries beyond the capabilities of their few combat medics to handle. They had just made entry to the motor pool, much to the surprise of the few Kalish still present there, when Karath shouted "CONTACT! ENEMY CLOSE ABOARD!"

"Hold!" Rulok commanded, raising one hand "Despite our appearance,we do not wish ill of you – we have also pushed our luck too far with the Hierarchy and wish to leave. Can you not let us do so? We are not making any hostile act against you". "They are Praetorians!" several Blood Hand troopers – all Bloodstars – objected, but Harrigan shook his head to dismiss that objection and asked "Where…do you think people like you…will find work? You fought for the…Hierarchy…as any who know politics can tell!"

"The big one has a good point there…" Krynak said gruffly "Where can we go? Even with the Switchblade, our options would be limited – those ships are unheard of outside political and special opes circles".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Judduk asked his team mates "Right now's a good time to voice them if you have them…".

Rulok took Lirak aside and whispered "Our options are thin indeed, Lirak! That big man has a good point – the Praetorian's reputation is well known, and our restraint in Scarran space won't be worth a breath of air to anyone out there! Hey will see our armour and it weill tell them we are Praetorians and no one would hire us for so much as a cargo hauling!" "Much though I am loath to do so…" Lirak rumbled back at his commander "I am forced to suggest, for all our wlefare, that we request sanctuary with these people. I do not know how well those troops would receive us – but their Commander and even the woman with him apear tobe people of their word. We gain their assurance of safety and we will be set. We can even offer the Switchblade as incentive to take us – it is a good ship and a valuable prize for them".

Lirak spent ten momens polling the member of his team, sounding them out for their opinions of this option. Most could see they had no other option, and those who did not approve were just willing to trust their commanders with this – so Lirak stepped forward, right up to Harrigan's feet, and asked "On behalf of my Lieutenant, sir, I request snactuary and safe conduct for our team. We have a fast and powerful ship that we can bring for you in payment – it would be a great help to you if you intend making a living by your skills. We also, if I read my commander's intentions, would be willing to sign on with you also".

This plea set of a huge argument among many in the Blood Hand – Shuljek and Harrigan tried to maintain order, but it took a bellow and screch from Harrigan to get everyone to shut up so he could ask Talannah's advice. "Despite their origin…" she told him "I think we can trust him – at least this far. He shows some evidence of god faith by offering the Switchblade ship – which is probably what I was brought here on – for our use. It's worth taking them in for that alone".

"Right…" Harrigan told them after getting a stunned agreement from Lazarus not to kill any of them "We'll keep this simple! Are you willing to serve in the Irregulars under my command and that of my officers? Are you willing to fight for us as we would fight for you, risking your lives if called for? Will you remain loyal to me and your new comrades?" Rulok looked at his team – who evetuallly nodded, hwoever reluctantly, one after another – before nodding to Lirak, who told Harrigan "We will do these things – for your safety and our own".

"Welcome to the team, then" Harrigan told them before bellowing "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! IT'S MY DECISION AND I'M STICKING TO IT – AND SO WILL YOU IF YOU WANT TO STAY WITH ME! GOT THAT!" "Not so loud…"Talannah urged him with anxious fear "You are badly hurt and coughing up blood and can barely walk – Nrakal must look at you soon!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mo…move out!" Harrigan rodered before staggering in the throes of withdrawal once more. Please, Talannah, stay by me – I cannot do this without you! Her smile, even if it was tinged with fear for him, warmed his heart and helped push away the craving for that fire again – and many anxious and painful momens later, they staggered out through the air grating and into open air again.

Rulok flcked a finger at Shellek, who pressed a button on his wrist . Several kilometras away, on the other sode of the base where prisoners were boarding their own or any other ships they could find and bossting for orbit as fast a sthey could, a large and somewhat odd-lookig warship lifted off under remote control – its autopilot recognising the beacon in Shellek's armour as its owner and directing its flight to him. Talannah recognised they ship type as it flew into sight and landed slowly and carefully, where Darrek said "I am a combat medic, sir – many of your people look heavily injured! We can airlift them to your ship or take care of them ourselves if you like…". "Stay here!" Harrigan commanded "I'll call in our landers from our primary LZ and we'll fly up to the Cry Havoc as a group – that way neither our own small crew or that of our allied ship will open fire on us or you!"

"A most welcome order" Rulok agreed, waiting for Harrigan to summon his assault landers. Zarithak's lander pilots were getting very anxious when their call finally camer through – though Harrigan made sure to add "We've made a few new friends as well, their ship's here with us! Don't – I repeat DON'T – blast it!" It took all their willpower not to, even of the lander's turrets could only cause minimal damage at best – but they refrained from firing as they were ordered to do. "Get us back to the Harbringer" Harrigan commanded the lander pilot once Shor and Ryalla had helped Talannah get him to a seat and strapped him in "Kylith – I'm sending you and Karath's team with these newcomers to make sure they do what they've promised – so get int at ship with them and follow me back.

Rulok noted these orders as well and smiled the thinnest of relieved smiles – ordering Krynak to stay in his quarters while Kylith sat at his flight engineer's station on the Switchblade's small bridge. They, along with the rest of the remains of the assault force, stayed airborne while Harrigan, Shor, Ryalla, and Talannah, transfeered themselves unsteadily to the Harbirnger and took off as soon as Talannah had the controls in her hands.

Captain Zarithak's sensor operator called out "Conn, sensors – we have multiple contacts heading our way! All but one broadcast our own IFF code – but one larger one broadcasts that of the Hierarchy!" "Come about!" Zarithak commanded his helmsman "Make ready the guns! Send one Stryker wing to investigate!" "Don't worry you little ridged head!" Harrigan called,interrupting Zarithak's orders "It's us, alright – and that weird looking thing's puttering alongisde is now with us! We've made some new friends who've brought some nice toys for us to play with!"

"Very well, War Commander" Zarithak replied "Is Karath alive? May I speak with him?" "I am here, Captain" Karath replied, wearly and bloodied but still proud and alive "We sustained heavy losses, but retrieved the War Commander's wife and Sub-Commander as required of us. I must request surgeons be standing by – we have many wounded aboard. Including me".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same comm call was received on the Cry Havoc's bridge by Leasa – who ran over to the com desk and passed it onto her mother, her sister, and Doctor Nrakal. All of them jumped into Leasa's transit car whenr it reached them, Nrakal saying "The sick bay is ready – I only hope I can asisst our wounded in time to save their lives!"

The car reached the hammond side flight deck just as Talannah opened the deck doors by remote and set the Harbringer down in its usual place. The landers containing the Irregulars and a battered Sergant Leurik and his remaining four troops waited until their passengers had left before immediately leaving for the Sunbuster's own flight deck – after which Rulok and Lirak threaded the enormous bulk of the Switchblade inside the deck as well. There proved to be mopre room there than any of them had hoped, with plenty for their new acquisition and much left over besides – and as soon as the Switchbalde had touched down and the deck doors had closed again, Rulok and his team walked down the front drop tramp and onto their new home.

With Nrakal's wholehearted (if wary) approval and over Harrigan's objections, he and the others were rushed to sick bay – where Nrakal and Moratha and her daughters were rushed off their feet in surgery to repair the many and varied combat injuries amongs them all. Almost ten arns later, with many Irregulars taking up hospital beds, Moratha finaly plucked up the courage to ask "Where is my husband, War Commander? Where is my Kran?"

Harrigan bowed his head sadly, not able to bring himself to look into Moratha's eyes – which told her far more thanshe wanted to know. "He is dead, I am afraid" Captain Lazarus said for him "Killed in action". Moratha called her daughters over to her son's bedside and cried for her late husband, though after fifteen momens she sniffled and said "I half-expected he would go like this – in combat. With Bloodstars down both sides of Kran's family very little else could have happened. But I am so sad to see him go, Commander – he was such a bright light in my life, despite his gruff manner and battle rage, he was a fine husband and a good father for our daughters and our son".

"Without his sacrifice, many more would have fallen" Lazarus told them from his bed, where an only slightly less hurt Koronna was fussing over him and tending his wounds "He held his flank on his own purely by the force of his will – holding on for far longer than any of us would ever have asked him to do and taking down many times he number of his own forces before finally succumbing to his injuries". "What will become of us?" Karoch asked Harrigan bluntly "Especially my mother and daughters? I can be a soldier for you – but none of them have shown the Bloodstar trait or much ability in soldiering, though Urana has some interest in that path. Will we be permitted to stay?"

"For as long as you wish to" Harrigan responded immediately, holding himself on his feet and stuffing a can of hot rations down his throat before responding again "You're all welcome for your own selves as well as in grateful thanks for the fine service rendered by Captain Kran in his final hours. I am still sorry I was unable to return him to you, Moratha…".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do not be" she sniffed, before standing upright and proud "My Kran knew in his heart that he wanted to serve with you – and probably knew also that it would cost him his life. At least now, with your promise, we have a secure place for myself and my children to live and grow and make a life for ourselves".

Trannak sat by Caseya's bed, watching as Leasa came by to monitor her again. Her own change – which Nrkal had deteremined wa approximately that of the first half of the project he had started – was responsible for saving her life, and with her being overdue for her eating time as well, Tranak happily and gladly kept pssing her self-heating ration cans until she had eaten her way through eight packs of savoury meat stew and six cans of what the label said was some kind of sweet pudding. Harighan tried to keep her mod up by bolting down rations as fast as she did, which made her laigh a little – but eventually collared Lazarus and staggered off up to the transit car – and after there, to the bridge.

"Gonna need you a minute here, Cap" Harrigan told Lazarus as he slumped into his command chair and flicked open a concealed panel, pressing four buttons thus revealed "Go sit over at the security desk on the back wall". Once he did so, sirens blared throughout the ship as Harrigan ordered the autopilot to bring them into high orbit around Serakaa IV – with the Sunbuster keeping station to their hammond side easily.

"Now hear this, now hear this!" Harrigan announced "Stand by for immediate WMD release – arming seismic disruptors one through three…now!" before preesing one last button and holding it down. "Copy WMD release replied the computer "Request confirmation by additional superior officer – expiring in…fifteen microts". Just two microts later, Talannah announced "Sub-Commander Talannah. Positive confirmation of WMD release", followed by a muttered "I hope you know what you're doing, Harrigan…" from where he stood beside Koronna before he added "Captain Lazarus – positive confirmation of WMD release". "Copy two positive confirmations of WMD release" the computer replied "All seismic disruptors are armed and at your command, War Commander".

"Saturation barrage with all weapons" Harrigan ordered as Rulok finally made his way onto the bridge and stood beside Captain Lazarus "Destroy the planet knows as Serakaa IV". Whe he released the button he was holding down, the computer's attack plan swung into action and huge waves of energy slammed into the small moon below, shaking it to pieces and eventually pulversiig the entire moon into pieces not larger than a grain of sand.

"The best send off I can give, Captain Kran…" Harrigan muttered softly "You departed from us with the biggest bang I could send you off with…" before he shut down the seismic disruptors and finally succumbed to the terrible pain of his injuries, blacking out in his chair…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Epilogue : Rest and Recuperation

Epilogue – Rest and recuperation

The following weekens were not easy ones. The Sunbuster kept station with the Cry Havoc until it reached Talzenadar IV space once more and stayed there while they regained their own strength and healed their wounded.

With Talannah's help, Harrigan managed to secure a garrison and enforcement contract with the planetary governor – and didn't even have to throw anyone through any doors to do so, much to a grinning Shor's disappointment. He and Ryalla had struck up a firm and close friendship after the hell of the Serakaa IV rescue mission that only seemed likely to get closer as time went on. Lazarus was also relacing in his reticence in becoming more friendly to non-humans – especially Koronna. While he was still not entirely at ease around those outside his species, he knew Koronna had risked a lot for him and also her for her, which started a slow but deepening relationship and trust between them.

Captain Zarithak and Councillor Shuljek, in thanks for Harrigan's efforts in giving purpose to their movement once again, allowed any of their people who wished to stay with the Irregulars to do so. Sergeant Leurik was not quite so happy when two of his own troops, including his only combat medic, also decided to stay – but reluctantly decided not to reprimand them and to stand by their decisions to do so.

"Irregular's strength now stands at almost sixty" a weary Harrigan told Talannah one day "We still need to lay low, bide our time, build up our currency reserves, and test out our new recruits – we especially need to find a way to get the others to trust Rulok's guys. They'll be very useful – once everyone else knows they can be trusted".

"We will find something" Talannah soothed, feeding him more rations as she always did when an episode of potential boost addiction threatened to manifest "I doubt our lives will be entirely peaceful ones". "That's what we're here for and paid for" Harrigan told her, lifting her onto his lap before smiling again and adding "Harrigan's Heroes – champions of the Territories, and the Hierarchy's number one headache!" before nodding off to sleep.


End file.
